What Once Was There
by Rolo-chan
Summary: What if Daisuke's frist trip into the digital world wasn't with Kari and T.K what if it was with his older brother, What if he wasn't a happy-go-lucky boy?, what if something bad happens to his older brother? see and found out 02/04
1. Chapter 1

**_Arother's note: Hiiiiiiii everyone, okay right I write the story_**

**_Shara Raizel: and I edit it...ENJOY^^_**

_Flash Back_

_"JUN~! OH DEAR JUNIEEEE!"_

_"Huh?" yawned a girl with short reddish-brown hair that hung down to around her neck, looking up from a newspaper._

_"What?" she growled at a boy with similar short red-brown hair that was cropped off at the back of his neck. He was wearing a red shirt with brown three quarters. A pair of goggles hung loosely around his neck._

_"Have you seen Daisuke?" he asked._

_Jun frowned then sighed._

_"You can't force him to go anywhere with you, you know," she muttered looking back down at her newspaper._

_"Hmm," he hummed as he jumped on the couch and leaned over to look under it._

_"Yeah, yeah, that's what Mom and Dad said," he muttered._

_Jun giggled at her twin as she flipped to another page and began to read._

_"So why don't you just leave him alone?"_

_"No can do," he said jumping up and running out the room, "DAISUKE THERE YOU ARE!"_

_Jun rolled her eyes as an 8 year old boy came running in. He had spiky red-brown hair and was wearing a red and white stripy shirt with black shorts._

_"Jun tell him to leave me alone!" he cried just before the older boy tackled him to the ground._

_Jun looked up at the two boys. Daisuke was pinned under the older boy when suddenly the older boy's phone went off._

_"Huh?" He blinked as he pulled the phone out of his pocket._

_Daisuke tired to runaway but sadly failed as the older boy pulled him down into his lap._

_"A game huh?" the older boy mumbled._

_Daisuke sighed and turn to look down at his older brother's phone._

_"Do you want to play?" Daisuke read out loud. "What kind of game is this?" he asked and felt his brother shrug as he pressed yes._

_"Takuya and Daisuke Kanbara you destiny awaits, get on the 5:45 train."_

_Daisuke jumped as female voice came from his brother mobile._

_"H-how does it know our names?" Daisuke asked shakily._

_"Don't know... Lets go!" Takuya said, wrapping his arm around Daisuke's waist and hosting him up as he got up himself._

_"Whatever. Just don't play in the street," Jun said, not looking up._

_"Will do!" Takuya yelled as he dragged Daisuke out of the living room._

_"But I don't wanna gooo!" yelled Daisuke, trying to pry his brother's grip on his wrist._

_"Put your shoes on!" Takuya yelled loudly._

_"If I do, will you let go of my arm?" Daisuke screamed._

_"Yes!" Takuya screamed back._

_Jun flinched as the front door slammed closed._

_"Brothers. Who needs them?" she muttered under her breath._

_End flash back_

"Morning Mom," said a 10-year-old Daisuke as he came down stairs.

He was dressed in a blue and black shirt underneath a dark red unbuttoned over shirt and a pair of goggles around his neck.

"Morning baby," his mother said as the boy rubbed his eyes and sat down next to a 16-year-old Jun, her hair now in a spiky style. She was dressed in a green high school uniform.

"Morning," Daisuke said as their mom placed a bowl of cheerios in front of the two of them.

"You got that club today?" their mom asked him as she sat down in front of the two kids.

"Hai," he said and began to eat his food while his older sister finished hers.

"Come on squirt!" Jun called to him as she made her way to the front door.

"Yeah, coming," Daisuke yelled as he put his bowl in the sink. "See ya mom!" he yelled and ran to catch up with his sister.

"See ya Mom!" Jun also yelled back.

"Have a nice day kids," their mother smiled.

While walking down the road Daisuke looked up at his sister.

"Hey Jun?"

"Hmm?" she hummed softly, swaying her arms back and forth.

"Later on after my club I'm going to visit him again," he said with a you-know-who-I-mean look.

Jun looked down and nodded.

"Okay. I'll tell mom that you're going to be late," she said stopping.

Daisuke looked around and realized that they'd stopped in front of his school.

"Okay, see ya later!" he waved as Jun ran to the school next door.

"Don't do anything stupid!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," Daisuke rolled his eyes and walked through the school gate.

"HEY DAISUKE!"

The redhead turned to see that one of the school's footballers was walking over to him.

"What's up?" Daisuke asked carefully as he walked over to see what the boy wanted.

"We're going to play same football, wanna play?" the other boy asked.

Daisuke sighed.

"Why do they ask me all the time? …Maybe just for today. It would make him happy," Daisuke thought before smiling and nodded.

"Yeah! Come on Kanbara!" the other boy cheered loudly and started to pull Daisuke towards the pitch. The game became intense and at one point one of the players shot a wild pass off the field.

"Thanks! Great catch," Daisuke called out as he ran to a blonde boy with blue eyes that had caught the stray ball.

"Oh my god it's a male Zoe," Daisuke thought, a grin forming on his face as he thought of his female friend until he realized that the blond boy was staring at him.

"Huh?" Davis frowned.

"You look familiar," the blonde boy suddenly said, passing the ball to Davis. "Must be the goggles."

"Wha?" Davis blinked.

Then the morning class bell rang throughout the school grounds.

"Class," one of boys from the football pitch moaned as Daisuke passed him the football back and turned to leave, the blond boy following suit.

Entering his class, Daisuke looked around and sighed before going to his desk in the back of the room.

"Hmm" he smiled lazily as he rested his head on his desk and a brunette girl walked up to him.

"We're in the same class again, we must be lucky," she giggled as she sat down next to him.

"I wouldn't call that luck," Daisuke mumbled sleepy.

"Sleep though class again and we'll be in detention for life" she sighed and propped her head up on her hand. "We got Mr. Hamasaki again."

"You worry too much Kari. Relax a little," Daisuke laughed softly before the teacher came in.

"Everyone sit down, I know everyone is excited for the new year but remember that we're still in school," he said. "That means you too Kanbara."

Sitting up straight Daisuke cursed under his breath making the brunette girl next to him giggle.

"Not like we're going learn anything," he mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" the teacher asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I said we love you classes, Mr. Hamasaki," Daisuke said straightly making the class laugh.

"That's better. Anyway, I'd like you all to welcome a new student." Mr. Hamasaki said before gesturing to the door.

Davis and the rest of the class turned in their seats to see the blond kid from earlier.

"Oh, it's him," Daisuke muttered, glancing up at him when Kari gasped.

"You know him?" Daisuke asked her.

"Yeah, he's an old friend," she smiled happily.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Takeru Takaishi but you can all came call me TK," he smiled, making most of the girl in class gasp and swoon.

Daisuke bit his bottom lip.

"You can sit there in front of Kanbara who's sitting next to the girl with her camera around her neck," the teacher said.

Daisuke moaned and raised his hand help TK figure out who "Kanbara" was.

TK nodded and walked to his new seat.

"Together again" he smiled to Kari as he took his seat.

"Just like old times" she chimed in, smiling brightly.

Daisuke chuckled.

"It's another Zoe and JP," he thought to himself.

"What's so funny?" TK asked him, twisting around in his seat.

"Nothing. It's just that you and Kari remind me of a few people I know. Even your name reminds me of one of my friend's," Daisuke said laughing.

"Really who?" Kari asked.

"Don't worry about it," he chuckled.

Once class was over Kari dragged Daisuke to the locker room with her to meet with TK.

"Kariiiiiii" Daisuke moaned, "Do I have to?"

They stopped in front of TK.

"Hi," TK smiled.

Daisuke grumbled.

"Daisuke, he's trying to be nice," Kari frowned.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to new people," Daisuke said turning to TK.

"No problem," TK smiled in reply just as a girl with purple hair ran into the room.

"Hey!" the new girl cried.

"Oh hi Yolei," TK greeted her as she looked at the three of them.

"Hi TK. You're Kari Kamiya, aren't you? " she asked.

"Yeah, that's right. Why do you ask?" Kari nodded her head.

"Well… Are you related to Tai?" Yolei asked showing her a paper. "He sent this e-mail."

Kari quickly scanned the email.

"My brother needs us," she gasped.

Before Daisuke knew it, he and the others were racing back through the school's halls in a hurry to reach the computer lab.

"Izzy!" Yolei gasped, stopping in her tracks at the top of a staircase outside of the computer room where another person was coming up. Kari and TK were right behind her. Daisuke hung back to examine the older boy in front of them. He had messy bright red hair and was dressed in a green high school uniform like Jun's, meaning he went to the same school.

"Hey Yolei, I'm glad I found you," the older boy said quickly. "I need to use the computer room right away."

"Ah! You mean the legendary former computer club president is actually looking for me, I'm honored!" she said excitedly.

"Jeez, over-kill much," Daisuke thought.

"What's up, Izzy?" TK smiled.

"Tai sent us an urgent e-mail," Kari butted in, worriedly stepping forward.

"Yeah I know," Izzy said grimly. "I got one too."

"Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?" Daisuke wondered uneasily, absorbed in his own thoughts as he slowly followed everyone into the computer room.

"What's the Digital World?" Yolei asked. "Is that a new amusement park? I bet they've got some great rides."

"Wow, what I miss?" he asked, stepping up next to Kari.

"Don't worry about it," she said distractedly, her eyes trained on Izzy's work at the computer.

"Okay then," Daisuke muttered and glanced around.

"Wait, Digital World?" he gasped feeling his body go stiff. "GET OUT NOW!" Daisuke yelled inside his head.

"Err yeah," TK said absently, looking at Izzy.

"Hey guys! I got an idea. Why don't we all go to the Digital World? I wanna go!" Yolei cried.

"No you don't," Daisuke thought, narrowing his eyes as he thought back to his trip to the Digital World and what it cost him.

"That's impossible," TK said as he, Kari and Izzy looked at each other. "Not just anyone can go you know. You need a digivice."

TK and Kari held out their own digivices.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

"Those aren't like the ones me and the others had. What in the world have Lady Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon been doing? Did they really make those god-like Digimon? They did say that they had ideas to make four of them," Daisuke thought worriedly as a small boy walked into the room.

"There you are, Yolei!" the boy smiled as he walked into the room.

"Oh man, don't tell me they're pulling more young kids into this. Tommy and I were 8 years old last time for Christ sake," Daisuke thought with a groan as he rolled his eyes.

"Cody," Yolei yelped loudly just as three colored lights shot out of the computer screen that Izzy had been working at.

The red light went straight to Yolei, the yellow one went to Cody, and the blue one went to Daisuke, who swore under his breath when he realized that it was a new digivice.

"Wow, what is this?" Yolei asked, showing hers to Izzy who looked amazed.

"Well from the look on Izzy's face, it's obviously a digivice," Daisuke said rolling his eyes.

Yolei turn to him and frowned.

"Hey, have you been here the whole time?" she asked.

Daisuke frowned even more when he felt everyone else's eyes on him.

"Yeah I have," Daisuke sighed.

"I'm not waiting any longer!" Kari said turning to the computer and raised her digivice to the screen.

Yolei and Cody gasped when she suddenly disappeared into the computer monitor.

Daisuke sighed.

"New way of getting there huh? Well I like the Trailmon a lot better," he thought as TK walked up to the screen.

"I'm with you," TK declared as he too disappeared into the screen.

"It's your turn, unless you're scared," Izzy said turning to Yolei, who frowned.

"I'm there" she stated determinedly and disappeared as well.

"Yolei!" Cody gasped, rushing over to the screen, shaking.

Daisuke sighed, feeling a Takuya-moment coming on.

"Lets go together Cody," Daisuke said as he stood next to the younger boy who looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah" Cody said quietly.

"See ya in a moment Izzy" Daisuke said, raising his new digivice and taking hold of Cody's hand. "Digi-port open," Daisuke said quickly as he and Cody disappeared into the computer.

"Right, my turn," Izzy said and raised his digivice to follow the others.

When he arrived in the Digital World, Daisuke frowned.

"It's changed," he muttered.

"What?" Izzy asked as he stepped up next to him.

"What? Oh, nothing," Daisuke said as he ran to catch up to Kari and the others.

"Sooo, you creeped out yet?" Kari asked looking at the redhead with TK as Daisuke joined them. Daisuke shrugged just as a loud scream came from behind them.

Spinning around they saw Yolei on the ground with green Digimon milling about around her.

"Numemon," Daisuke muttered. Izzy looked at him from the corner of his eye and frowned.

"Are all Digimon like that?" Yolei asked as she ran up to the group after she "escaped" the Numemon.

"Are they?" Cody asked nervously, looking over his shoulder.

"There are tons of others a lot cuter than those," Kari said comfortingly.

"And a lot scarier ones too," TK added with a smirk.

"Oh just great" Yolei muttered.

"Kari!" someone suddenly called out.

They quickly turned towards the voice as an older boy came running over to the group dressed in the same uniform as Izzy. He was wearing a pair of goggles on his head.

Daisuke blinked and reached for the ones around his neck and brushed them.

"Tai!" Kari gasped and ran to hug her older brother.

Daisuke looked down. He didn't like this. It reminded him of his own older brother

"Great I'm getting depressed," he thought.

"Yolei, Daisuke? What are you guys doing here?" Tai asked turning to look at them. Yolei turn to look at Daisuke when a voice called out "KARI!" followed by someone calling "TK!" Both of the kids turned and smiled as two Digimon came running up to them.

"Patamon!" TK grinned as he hugged the Digimon. "Boy am I glad to see you!"

"Patamon?" Daisuke said under his breath as he titled his head, and again Izzy heard him.

"Gatomon!" Kari cried and hugged the little white cat Digimon. She then noticed something was missing from her Digimon friend and gasped. "Your tail ring! Tell me what happened." Kari demanded.

"One day this bossy human appeared and began making Digimon into his slaves. He said 'I am the Digimon Emperor!' I lost my tail ring fighting his minions off. He's got this strange new Digivice that makes us unable to digivolve," Gatomon said looking to the side.

"Show her yours" TK said, turning to Yolei, who nodded took out her red one.

"Huh? Like this one?" she asked.

"That's it! You work for the Digimon Emperor!" Gatomon cried.

Daisuke suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"What? I don't work for anybody!" Yolei yelled indignantly, "Besides, mine's not dark! I just got this thing when it came out of the computer!"

"Over kill much?" Daisuke thought.

"So that's what we released," An orange dinosaur Digimon said coming out from behind Tai.

"What do you mean Agumon?" TK asked turning to the Digimon.

"We found an egg with my crest on it, but I couldn't pick it up" Tai frowned. "Three lights came out of it when I tried."

"Show us, " Izzy suggested.

"Right this way," Tai and Agumon said and the group followed them to a large cave where there was an egg with a spike in it on the ground.

Daisuke leaned over and blinked a little at the symbol marked on it.

"It weighs a ton," Tai muttered crossing his arms.

"Let me try," TK said, walking over the egg and tired to lift it. It wouldn't budge.

"Move aside this a woman job" Kari said as TK moved back to stand next to Tai. Kari tried to pull it out but sadly failed.

"Too bad we don't have a women here to help," TK sighed.

Then, resenting TK's comment, Yolei tried, but she too failed. Then Cody tired, and then Izzy, both with the same result. Daisuke sighed. He was the only one who hadn't tried to lift the egg yet.

"Come on Daisuke, maybe you can lifted it," Kari smiled at him.

Daisuke walked over to the egg and sighed again before reaching down to pick up the egg.

"Ahh!" Daisuke gasped as he fell backward with the egg in hand. He hadn't expected the egg to give way so easily.

"That wasn't so hard" he blinked.

"There's a problem," Tai yelped as light started to come from the hole.

"Great, now what?" Daisuke thought as a blue dinosaur Digimon came out.

"Yahoo! Free at last! Free at last!" the Digimon cried jumping in circles around Daisuke. "You moved the Digiegg! My name's Veemon, but you could just call me Veemon."

"Uhh, I'm Daisuke," Daisuke blinked again.

"I've heard of Veemon!" Agumon exclaimed. "Supposedly he's a fun loving, adventure seeking little Digimon that brings you good luck! But I thought he was just a legend."

"Nope, I'm real alright and I've been waiting a very long time to meet you Daisuke!" Veemon said to Daisuke who just stared back at him.

"Okay" Daisuke muttered looking at him. "I'm going to have a lot of things to talk about," he thought as suddenly rocks began to fall from the cave's ceiling.

"Come on guys that's our cue to get out of here!" Tai yelled.

"Right!" everyone said and followed the brunette boy out.

Daisuke couldn't help but pause and stare at Tai.

"What's wrong Daisuke?" Kari asked.

"N-nothing" he gasped and began to move again.

"He reminds me Takuya," he thought sadly as he thought of his older brother.

Kari glanced at the redhead with worry.

"Daisuke, what is it that you're not telling me?" she thought as she followed everyone out of the cave.

Everyone gasped at the large rhino Digimon that came tearing after them.

"Monochromon?" Daisuke whispered to himself.

"Daisuke get down from there" called out a voice.

Daisuke turned to look at the owner of the voice.

"Right," he muttered and nodded to Tai.

"Volcanic strike!" Monochromon suddenly yelled and fired a large fireball from his mouth at them. When it hit the rocks it exploded, sending Daisuke tumbling over the edge.

"Daisuke! Tell me what hurts," Veemon said after they hit the ground with a heavy thump.

"Everything," Daisuke groaned and pushed himself up.

"Kari you can't stay here!" a voice suddenly cried out.

Daisuke turn to look at the brunette girl and saw her on her knees.

"I-I can't move my ankle," she cried trying to stand up on her good leg but ended up falling back down.

"What do I do?" Daisuke thought to himself.

"Daisuke open the Digiegg!" Veemon said frantically. "If you do I can Digivolve! All you have to say to open it is 'Digi-Armor Energize!'"

"Takuya wouldn't turn them down, he would be brave and would help them," Daisuke nodded to himself. "Right! Digi-Armor Energize!" Daisuke yelled holding up the Digiegg. Veemon suddenly was enveloped in data.

"Armor Digivolve?" Tai gasped.

Daisuke's eyes widened.

"T-That's just like, when we used to spirit evolve," He mumbled quietly to himself.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOOOOO…"

"Veemon?" everyone gasped as the data around the little blue Digimon disappeared.

Standing in his place was now a large blue and red flame armored Digimon.

"Flamedramon the Fire of Courage! As Veemon I use the Digi-egg of Courage to Armor Digivolve. My Fire Rocket attack will charbroil the enemy like a well done stake," Flamedramon said before jumping in front of Kari and Gatomon to defend them from another of Monochromon's attacks.

Daisuke shook his head and quickly ran to his friend's side.

"Give me you hand," he told to her.

Kari smiled and nodded. Daisuke helped her up and Kari put her arm around his shoulders.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon yelled as he jumped into the air and surrounded himself in an aura of fire before launching himself at Monochromon and destroyed the dark ring around his middle.

"ARRR" Monochromon let out a loud roar before turning and running away.

"Hey! What about a thank you?" Yolei yelled at the retreating Digimon as Flamedramon chuckled and turn back into Veemon.

"We did it Daisuke," Veemon cheered running around the group.

"That was really brave Daisuke," Kari smiled as he helped her limp over to her older brother.

"Thanks" he whispered.

Tai raised his eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Daisuke passed Kari to him.

"Nothing," Daisuke snapped.

"Wow, relax. I was just asking," Tai said frowning.

Daisuke twitched. "Relax buddy," his brother's voice flashed through the red head's mind. "Shut up," he growled at the voice in his head, shacking it before looking up at Tai

"Sorry" he sighed.

"Hey, I noticed that you broke your goggles during the fight," Tai said softly.

Daisuke's eyes widened and he pulled off his goggles to looked at them. Just like Tai said, the lenses where cracked and the strap had nearly snapped in two. He felt tears starting to build up in his eyes.

"Daisuke? Hey what's wrong?" Izzy asked him, glancing at the broken goggles in the boy's hands.

"Nothing, it's just that someone really important to me gave these to me," Daisuke sighed and brushed the tears from his eyes.

Everyone nodded in understanding.

Tai smiled sadly.

"Well as the new leader of the DigiDestined your going to need a cool pair of goggles," he said taking off his own and passing them to the younger boy. "As we all know, the leader just wouldn't look right about them. I want you to have mine."

"Umm thanks," Daisuke said taking them and slowly putting them on. What Tai had said strongly reminded him of Takuya again.

"They look real cute," Kari said with a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Thanks," Daisuke smiled back and started to follow the others back to the small TV screen to get back home.

After everyone said their good-byes they headed home, but Daisuke started to make his way up the hill to the hospital. It was a place that Daisuke hated with a passion. After walking through the doors the redhead walked up to the lady behind the desk.

"Daisuke, it's good to see you," she smiled.

Daisuke nodded.

"Here to see him again?" she asked.

Daisuke only nodded again.

"Oh good. He would love that," she smiled and wrote something down. "Room 142" she informed him.

"Thank you," Daisuke said softly before hurrying through the door to room 142.

Peeking into the room Daisuke saw a boy on a white bed. He had tubes around him, and a tubed mask over his mouth to help him breath.

Taking a deep breath Daisuke walked in and sat down next to the sleeping boy.

"I've got a lot to tell you Takuya-Oniisan."

Later that Night

"Sorry I'm late!" yelled Tai running to join the 'old' DigiDestined group now gathered at the park.

"So now that everyone's here we can start the meeting," Izzy said as Sora jumped down from where she'd been sitting and smiled.

"It's been a long time. It's nice to be back," she said and everyone nodded.

"What's wrong anyway?" Joe asked.

"Well today we met the 'new' DigiDestined," Izzy announced.

"Yeah, the two kids from my apartment building, Yolei and Cody, got two new digivices," TK said quietly.

"So did Daisuke," Tai added. "I appointed him as the new leader of the DigiDestined."

"Yolei and Cody don't have a Digimon yet, but after Daisuke got his partner, Veemon, he used this new form of evolving called Armor Digivolving," Kari said glancing at her laptop.

"Why do they need that?" Matt asked.

"Well there's this Digimon Emperor making these dark rings that force Digimon into became his slaves," TK explained.

"One question. If this Digimon Emperor is really hunting down Digimon and making them his slaves, will Biyomon and the others be okay?" Sora asked worriedly.

"I got an email earlier from Mimi in America. She was asking the same question," Kari said.

"What got me was the fact that Daisuke already knew about Digimon and the Digital World," Izzy said with his hand under his chin.

"What?" Tai asked, his eyebrows rising up into his hairline.

"I noticed that he froze up when we talked about the Digital World back in the computer lab," Izzy sighed.

"Yeah, now you mention it, he did," Kari said gazing at the team.

"And he knew the names of Patamon and the other Digimon," Izzy said titling his head back.

"Guys, do you think that Daisuke has been to the Digital World before?" Sora asked.

"Maybe, but we won't know for sure until Daisuke tells us, and that might take a while. I saw it on his face. He doesn't trust us," Izzy answered.

"Izzy's right. That's why I'm going back tomorrow. I'm going to see if I can get him talking," Tai said jumping off the post he was sitting on.

"I can't go. I have band practice," Matt sighed.

"Yeah. I have a test," Joe added.

Tai nodded and turn to the others.

"We'll go," Kari and TK said together.

"Me too," Sora smiled.

"I'd like to go back as well," Izzy stated.

"So everyone will meet up tomorrow after school," Tai concluded. Everyone nodded and left the park.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Arother's note: Hiiiiiiii everyone, okay right I write the story_**

**_Shara Raizel: and I edit it...ENJOY^^_**

Chapter 2

_Flash Back_

_"What is this place?" a redheaded boy asked looking around._

_"It's a train station," a younger boy said walking out of what seemed to be an elevator_.

_The older boy gave a small cough and looked at the younger boy. _

_"Well I know that," he said glaring at the younger boy who stuck his tongue out at him._

_Suddenly another boy with long raven hair and a bandana around his head walked past them out of the elevator with he's hands in his pockets. _

_Both boys watched him walk away into the crowd of kids running around. _

_Shrugging, the boys began to walk around, the shorter one following the taller one. _

_"Well nothing good is g-" the younger boy started, but the older boy cut him off._

_"Don't you dare!" the older boy snapped over his shoulder. _

_"Hump," the shorter boy crossed his arms and began to pout making the older boy chuckle. _

_"Hmm" the younger boy looked around. _

_"Ooh!" _

_He let out a small gasp and began to walk to a blue train, the closest train to the elevator _

_"Where are you going?" the older boy asked turning around and began to follow the younger boy, _

_who had just made it to the end of the train and now was waiting for the older brother to get on. _

_"WHOOOOOHOOOOOOOO"_

_"Gah!" the short boy was suddenly fell back into the railing around the end car of the train. _

_"Hurry up! The train is moving!" he screamed out to the older boy, _

_who paned around and began to ran after his little brother. _

_"Gah! I'm not going to make it!" the older boy cried, making the younger boy gasp. _

_"B-but that's never stop you before!" he cried out to him, the older boy gritted his teeth. _

_"Yeah your right," he growled and jumped, managing to pull himself onto the end part of the train. _

_The younger boy sighed in relief but blinked when he saw the older boy glaring at something behind him. Turning around, he saw the bandana boy from before, _

_but his view was cut off when the train when through a tunnel. _

_"Come on," the older boy smiled and opened the door to get into the train cart. _

_"It's empty," the older boy muttered to himself as he looked around._

_"It's like a ghost train," the younger one said tilting his head. _

_"What if it is a ghost train?" the older one cried in mock horror and ran to the other cart._

_The shorter boy sighed as he sweat-dropped._

_Following his older brother, _

_he walked into the cart where there sat three people he hadn't seen before. One was girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. _

_She was very pretty. Another one was a boy with spiky brown hair and matching eyes. He was quit big. The last of the train-car's occupants made him gasp quietly._

_This last one was a boy around his age. He had brown hair and soft green eyes and wore a large orange hat._

_He appeared to be crying. _

_"Anou… Did you guys get the text message?" the older boy asked them._

_"Look kid just leave me alone," the big one muttered, making the other boy blink in shock. _

_"Sorry I'm just nervous," he said softly, the other boy nodded in understanding._

_"With them here that makes 5 of us, I wonder if that means anything special," the blond girl said titling her head. _

_"Special huh?" the other boy said, "Oh my name is Takuya." _

_He grinned and turn to the big one. _

_"My name is JP," the big boy said as they shook hands. _

_"What's your name?" Takuya asked the girl over his shoulder. _

_"My name is Zoe," she smiled happily. _

_"Right, well this is my little brother, Daisuke" Takuya said turning around and grabbing the short boy by the back of his shirt as he tired to leave the cart. _

_"I never wanted to came here," he grumbled making the other two laugh. _

_"Huh?" Daisuke blinked and pulled out of his brother hold before walking over to the sobbing kid. _

_"Hi, my name is Daisuke," he smiled at him, the other boy looked up through his tears _

_"M-my name is Tommy, I didn't want to g-get on this train ether," he whimpered. _

_Daisuke frowned and sat down next to him. _

_"Then why did you?" he asked putting his hand on Tommy's shoulder. _

_"T-Two kids where picking on me, T-they pushed me o-onto t-this train, w-why are kids always p-picking on me" he cried harder. _

_"Hey don't cry, if it makes you feel any better, I get picked on to, just don't tell my brother that," Daisuke whispered the last part making Tommy giggle. _

_"Don't tell me what?" _

_Jumping, both boys looked up at the boy standing in front of them. _

_"Err...nothing" they said innocently. _

_When suddenly the train gave a jolt that sent them fall off their seats. _

_"Whaaa?" Daisuke gasped as Takuya's phone lit up and suddenly split into two, _

_and changed into two different shapes. _

_"W-what is this?" he asked turning to his brother, who was holding a weird shaped phone._

_It was red and black and the one he handed to Daisuke was light brown and pale blue._

_"This is your D-Tector," a female voice said from the err… D-Tector. _

_"A D-Tector I guess," Takuya said looking down at his brother and jumped when he saw a lion like shape covering the top of his body. _

_Glancing around he saw shapes covering the top part of everyone's body._

_"Oww…" Zoe whinnied. _

_"Opps, sorry," said a high pitch voice. _

_"Who said that?" she gasped looking around._

_"Never mind that, we're here," the voice sang as the train came to a stop and the doors opened. _

_Everyone got up and peeked out. _

_"Where are we?" everyone thought._

_End flash back_

"Come on, wake up!"

Daisuke groaned loudly and rolled over.

"Wake up," yelled an annoying voice.

"Five more minutes," Daisuke groaned.

"GAH!" Daisuke yelped as he grabbed his side in pain.

He glanced to the side to see a brunette girl.

She nodded to in front of him.

"Huh?" Daisuke turned to see his teacher standing in front of him.

"So good of you to join us," Mr. Hamasaki muttered annoyed.

"Err..." Daisuke mumbled, standing up straight.

The class giggled around him while the girl sitting next to him sighed and shook her head.

"Well, well done, You've got your self a month's worth of detention," Mr. Hamasaki said and began to turn around.

"What else is new?" Daisuke muttered and looked at clock.

After class Daisuke groaned as he walked down the school halls to the computer room.

"Damn you digi-what-not," he thought angrily.

"I thought I was done with this, I thought I completed my job in the Digital World," he thought as he stopped in front of the computer room.

"Where's Daisuke?" said a soft voice from behind the door.

"He's late," a girl's voice said.

Sighing to himself Daisuke pulled the door open.

"Sorry I'm late," he said walking into the room.

Looking around Daisuke saw Tai, Sora, Izzy, Kari, TK, Cody and Yolei who looked like she was going to blow her top.

"Why are you late?" she yelled.

Daisuke shrugged.

"I fell asleep in class again."

Kari giggled as TK turned to Izzy.

"Lets go," he said.

Izzy nodded as TK held up his digivice.

"Digi-port open" the blond said.

Signing softly Daisuke walked up the computer.

"Here we go again," he said holding his digivice up to the screen and disappeared into the computer.

The others nodded to each other and followed him.

"Hey, where's Tai?" Izzy asked as everyone else stood in front of him.

"Well after you and Daisuke when through, one of are old teachers came in, and well Tai stalled him while we when thought" Kari explained.

"Oh...okay then. I guess we should get going," Izzy sighed before glancing at Sora.

"DAISUKEEEEE!"

"Huh?" Daisuke turned and gasped as he was thrown backward.

Opening his eyes he saw black ones starring back at him.

"Veemon?" Daisuke blinked.

"Daisuke! I missed you so much," the Digimon grinned.

Daisuke blinked.

"But I only saw you last night," he said.

"I brought the others with me" Veemon said, ignoring his partner's comment.

Daisuke looked up and saw 4 Digimon running up to them.

"IZZY!" yelled a red bug-like Digimon

"Tentomon!" Izzy smiled and leaned down to give his partner a hug.

"SORRRAAA!" yelled a soft but loud voice.

The redhead girl looked up and gasped before running up and hugging a pink bird Digimon.

"Biyomon...I missed you," she cried.

"I missed you too Sora," the bird Digimon chirped while TK and Kari hugged Gatomon and Patamon.

Suddenly a large shadow swept over everyone and a large green bug Digimon came flying down and was about to hit Sora.

"Sora move!" TK yelled and ran over to her pushing her down.

The Digimon just missed them by an inch.

The rookie Digimon tired to fight him off but sadly failed.

"It's just no use. I'm not that strong without my tail ring," Gatomon whimpered.

"Don't worry guys, Daisuke use the egg," Veemon said turning to the redhead.

"Right," Daisuke said, taking out his digivice when suddenly a large hole opened up from underneath him sending him falling into it.

"DAISUKE!" Veemon cried as a drill Digimon started to make it's way up the hole, towards Daisuke who had grabbed onto a rock to stop him from falling all the way down.

"It's a Drimogemon!" Daisuke cried loudly as the Digimon started to came closer.

"A dark ring," he muttered to himself when he saw the ring around it's arm.

"Wait did he just say Drimogemon?" Yolei asked Sora who nodded.

"But how? How does he know what Digimon that is?" she asked.

Izzy turned to her.

"Never mind that now! We have to help him!" he yelled loudly.

There was a loud roar and the ground started to shake.

Looking over their shoulder, Yolei and the other's saw a large white snow beast Digimon with a dark ring around his wrist.

"What is that?" Yolei asked as Cody gripped Sora's skirt in fear.

"That would be Mojyamon" Izzy said with a matter of fact tone.

"Bone boomerang!" Mojyamon yelled, throwing his bone boomerang.

"VEEMON LOOK OUT!" screamed Kari as the boomerang went straight at the blue Digimon who was looking over the hole at Daisuke.

Veemon turned only to get hit in the face by the Digimon's attack, sending him over the edge.

"Veemon!" Daisuke yelled and in that moment, like he'd learned from his brother, he forgot about his own safety and let go of the rock, turned, and dived to catch Veemon, but sadly they fell into Drimogemon's grasp. When they hit the ground Daisuke was knocked out cold.

"Oh my...the ground opened up and ate them," Yolei gasped.

"DAISUKE!" cried Kari as shock spread across her face.

"I want to go home now," Cody said gripping Sora tighter.

"But first we have to get out of here!" TK said.

Izzy nodded, agreeing with him.

Sora leaned down grasped Cody's hand while TK tired to move the shocked and upset Kari and Izzy reached out to grasp Yolei's hand.

Cody started to shack as Mojyamon started to walk their way.

"I can't take this...I wanna go home wha-hahahaha!" cried Yolei as the Digimon trapped them in a circle.

"Wake up," a voice said through the sleeping boy's head.

"W-what?" eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" the red head looked around to see he was trapped on the side of a cliff.

"Enjoying the view?"

Looking up, the boy saw another boy with spiky blue hair, and large yellow sunglasses.

"Who are you?" he asked staring up at him.

"I'm you worst nightmare" the boy laughed.

The red head frowned.

"If you where my worst nightmare, you would have blonde hair and evil blue eyes," the red head said loudly.

"Oh really," the other mocked.

"Yep," the red head said looking around, "Wait a minute, are you that Digimon Emperor?"

"Speaking" the Digimon Emperor said.

"Oh I see... Never judge a book by it's cover," the red head said as he thought of the blond blue-eyed boy Digimon that looked like an 8 year old but could destroy both the human and digital words in 5 seconds flat.

"Oh and that reminds me," the Emperor said snapping his fingers and a rock across from him turned over to show a blue Digimon trapped to the rock like Daisuke.

"Veemon!" Daisuke gasped.

"Daisuke!" Veemon grinned. "Nice view, isn't it?" the Digimon chuckled.

"Right and that's what I've been doing, enjoying the view," Daisuke said rolling his eyes.

"Well it is a beautiful view," Veemon said back.

"Gah! Never mind this, quick Digi-Armor Energize!" Daisuke yelled.

"Haha! One problem. Don't you need these," the Emperor's voice from on top of the cliff said. Daisuke looked up to see the Emperor with his digivice.

"Hahahaha" the Emperor laughed.

"_I guess we just wait for the others_," Daisuke thought.

"I'm really worried about Daisuke" Kari whimpered as her and the other's walked through a forest.

"Don't worry, he has Veemon," Sora said softly.

"Right" Kari nodded but looked away.

"_But he seemed really upset about going to the Digital World_," she thought to herself as Gatomon grabbed her hand and gave her a large smile that she returned.

"Hey, umm… guys?" Cody called every ones attention to him, making him blush.

"Uh… my digivice that you were kind enough to give to me is going off," he said showing them the yellow device to them.

"He right. Mine's going off too," TK said as everyone looked at their own.

"It looks like some kind of building close by," Izzy said looking at his.

"There's no building around here," Biyomon said looking at Tentomon.

"But there is the Temple," the bug Digimon replied.

"A temple? Well whatever is in there that is making are digivices go off like that is worth checking out," Sora said as everyone turned to look at the large white temple that could now be seen through the trees.

Once they got to the top and after Yolei had finished whining,

they found two objects situated on pedestals.

"They look like digi-eggs," Sora said looking up at the two objects.

"That must be what our digivices where reacting to," Cody said looking at his digivice then back at the egg.

"Look! That one has the Crest of Love on it," Sora gasped at a white egg.

"And that one had the Crest of Knowledge," Izzy gasped before looking at Sora who looked back at him. They both walked over to the eggs and tried to lifted them but failed, much like Tai had the day before.

"Wha?" Sora gasped.

"It had my crest on it but I couldn't lifted it," Tai's voice echoed through Izzy's head.

Nodding to each other they turned to Yolei and Cody.

"Hey Yolei try this one," Sora said.

"Yeah, and why don't you try this one Cody?" Izzy said.

"Wha? You want us to try?" Yolei gasped before slowly walking up to the egg that Sora had tried to pick up.

"O-okay," Cody whimpered and walked up to the one Izzy had suggested.

They both leaned down to pick it up.

SLIP

"Wha?" everyone gasped as Yolei and Cody picked the Digi-eggs up easy.

"They where able to lifted them!" Kari gasped.

"Just like Daisuke did before," TK finished.

Suddenly two bright light shot up from where the eggs once sat, making everyone gasp.

A bird like Digimon appeared from where the Digi-egg of Love was.

"Ahh! It fells so god to spread my wings," it yelped before walking up to Yolei.

"Why hello there. I am Hawkmon you partner," he said making Yolei gasp.

"M-my partner?" Hawkmon nodded.

"Wow," Yolei said gazing at the bird Digimon.

"Oh! I'm Yolei," she said jabbing her thumb into her chest.

"Well it's nice to meet you Yolei."

"Aww I was having such a lovely dream," said the Digimon from where the Digi-egg of Knowledge was.

It was armadillo-like Digimon. As soon as he was free he jumped over to the short brown haired boy.

"What's up? My name is Armadillomon," he grinned.

"Cody. It's nice to meet you Armadillomon" Cody choked out in shock, but managed to bow in greeting.

"Well it's great to finally meet you Cody. Well, guess what? We're partners!" he cheered jumping around the startled boy.

Everyone gasped as the Digimon both stopped in front of their new human partners.

"Well Yolei, we'll make a great team," Hawkmon said to her.

"Wha? I don't fight. I only argue with my sister over who gets the last cookie," Yolei cried taking a step back.

"What do you mean you don't fight? How came I get stuck with the defective human?" Hawkmon cried.

"I guess I'm just better then you bird-boy," Armadillomon teased him.

"I resent that!" Hawkmon groaned and turned away from the other Digimon making him laugh at how childish he was being.

"Yolei," Sora said walking up to her.

"I have this friend who didn't like fight, but she fought anyway knowing she was doing the right thing," Sora said softly.

"And besides, you won't be alone, I'll be right there with you," Sora smiled.

"Oh Sora," Yolei smiled and nodded.

"The more you do for your Digimon, the closer you guys will become, the stronger your friendship become's, and that's a friendship you'll treasure for life, and beside you'll still have another friend for life...me" Sora smiled making Yolei smile.

"So Cody how do you like the Digital World so far?" Izzy asked walking closer to the younger kid who looked up at him.

"Err… I don't know, I've only been here for a short time anyway," Cody sighed softly.

"Well you must have some idea," Izzy asked with his hands behind his back.

"Oh I try not to make up mind until after I have all the facts, but this place is so new to me, I don't know what to think yet," Cody replied with a sigh.

"You sound like someone I know," Izzy nodded his head knowingly.

"What should I do?" Cody asked, looking up at him with a curious look.

"Do just what I did, learn to trust yourself first and then if there's a problem you can't solve, then came to me and well solve it together," Izzy finished with a smile.

"All right," Cody smiled and nodded his head.

Both Yolei and Cody turn back to their Digimon with a smile.

"Digi-armor Energize!" they both yelled.

Suddenly data looped around Hawkmon.

"HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOOOOO…. HALSEMON THE WINGS OF LOVE!"

After the data disappeared, in Hawkmons place was a large lion like Digimon only with a bird's face.

It had armor covering the top of it's head with metal wings coming out of the side's.

Just like Hawkmon, data looped around Armadillomon.

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOOOOOO… DIGMON THE DRILL OF POWER!"

Then in Armadillomon's place was a larger Digimon with drills, for hands and a bigger trill on he's face.  
>"Now what do you say we go find the other's?" Digmon asked as every gasped at him and Halsemon.<p>

Back on the cliff side Daisuke was still ignoring the Emperor, who was really annoyed at the fact Daisuke wasn't responding to anything he did or said.

"Right, you punishment," the Emperor growled.

"Yeah, yeah what a ever. Like someone I know tried to use," Daisuke asked looking away thinking about a warrior whom he held dearly to himself along with six other warriors.

"No, you get to watch Veemon become my new pet," the Emperor said snapping his fingers and a dark ring appeared out of thin air making it's way to Veemon.

"Veemon no!" Daisuke cried.

"Haha yeah right, you can't make me you slave," Veemon mocked.

The ring started to came closer to him.

"Hey I was just kidding, can't you tack a joke?" Veemon cried staring at the black circle.

"It's just like before… I couldn't stop Oniisan from getting hurt either," Daisuke whispered as tears stared to make there way down his cheeks. "Veemon," he whimpered.

"Tempest Wing!"

Two tornados suddenly came shooting out of nowhere at the ring, destroying it.

"Wha?" Daisuke and Veemon gasped.

"Who's that?" The Emperor said with a impressed tone, that Daisuke knew all to well.

"Good grief! He's got a crush," Daisuke thought trying stop his tears, as Halsemon appeared with Yolei on he's back.

"Daisuke hold on!" she cried.

"Sorry to burst in on you like this," Digmon said breaking the rock behind Veemon and catching him before he could fall again.

"You could have knocked," Veemon joked.

"Great" growled the Emperor as he turn and saw the little white cat Digimon standing there.

"This liter box isn't big enough for the both of us," she said as a worm-like Digimon jumped in front of the Emperor and charged at her

"lighting paw" attack only to be punched.

The Digimon was sent back at the Emperor, and consequently knocking Daisuke's things over out of the Emperor's hand of out over the cliff.

"Thank you!" Yolei yelled catching them with Daisuke sitting behind her on Halsemon.

"You're useless," the Emperor growled.

"Here kitty!" he yelled pulling out a whip and whipping Gatomon, sending her over the cliff.

"Snimon!" he yelled out as the large bug Digimon from before flew over him with the dark ring around his waist.

"Drimogemon" he yelled out again as the drill Digimon stared to drill it's way through the rock.

"Mojyamon" the Emperor finished as the white Digimon came out of the cave.

Yolei laid with the others "here you go" she smiled and gave Daisuke his things back

"thanks Yolei...Veemon ready for little pay back?" he asked

"wow I sounded allot like J.P then!" he thought as Veemon agreed.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Daisuke cried out.

"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOOOOO…. FLAMEDRAMONN"

"Gah!" yelled Snimon flying faster at them.

"You better hold on tight Yolei!" Halsemon said as Yolei climbed back onto his back.

"Right!" she nodded and Halsemon took off fast.

"Let's show them what we can do," Flamedramon said as Halsemon screamed out an attack.

"Way ahead of ya!" Digmon yelled drilling into the rocks to meet up with Drimogemon.

"It's getting too insane. I'm trying to maintain, Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa~!" Daisuke sang as one of Tommy's songs popped in his head, "You run around! I run around! We're all gonna run-run-run around!" he sang making the others look at him before laughing and joining in with his little power song, "You run around~! I run around~! We all do a run-run-run around!" they sang.

"Ice bone!" yelled Mojyamon throwing an ice like arrow at them. Flamedramon jumped up onto a rock and glared at him before smirking.

"When its fire against ice, Fire always win" he said coolly, as his right hand started to heat up.

He reached out and grabbed the ice arrow making it melt in his hand.

Mojyamon gasped as one of Flamedramon's

"fire rocket" attacks sent 6 large fireballs at Mojyamon and destroying the dark ring.

"Twin sickles!" yelled Snimon launching two pink crescent beams at Halsemon and Yolei.

"Whaa ahh!" Yolei cried as Halsemon looped around dodging the attacks.

"Time for Tempest Wing!" and two tornados came shooting at Snimon destroying the dark ring around his waist.

"You did it Halsemon!" Yolei cheered.

"_We_ did it," Halsemon said.

Back in the rock, Drimogemon broke into a cave where Digmon was waiting with his attack ready.

"I guess we're the drill team!" he yelled sending his attack at him.

"Gold Rush!" he yelled sending 6 gold trails at Drimogemon destroying the dark ring as well.

"Hahahaha! Their better than I thought," the Emperor laughed watching them on one of his TV screens.

"Next time I'll crank it up a bit," he chuckled.

Back at the cliff everyone was in front of the poor three Digimon that were trapped in the Emperor's sick games.

"We're sorry we had to fight you, I hope we're still buds," Veemon grinned.

"It's okay. It was like working. All day long it was destroy this, destroy that… We need a vacation!" the Digimon laughed walking away.

"So Yolei, will I be able to count on you from now on?" Hawkmon asked the purple-haired girl.

"Yep!" she grinned giving him a thumbs up.

"So Cody, we're a team now right?" Armadillomon asked with a grin.

"Of course," Cody smiled softly.

"Well it looks like they don't need us around anymore," Sora said making the other three turn to look at her with a sad gaze.

"I don't know, I think we still have a lot of work ahead of us," Izzy said

Biyomon agreed.

"We can still help," she said.

"And we can still give them guides" Tentomon said.

"Wow what a team," Sora laughed.

"Well time to go home," Daisuke said suddenly sounding excited that made the old DigiDestined frown.

They where 100% sure that Daisuke had been to the Digital World before.

Once they came back through the computer,

"the birds and the pees huh, thanks teach" came the nervous voice of Tai from behind the computer rooms door.

"Boy when it comes to girls, this guy has a lot to learn,

" Tai muttered walking into the room with his hands in his pockets.

"What happened to you guys?" Tai asked when the others screamed and landed in a dog pile over the computer-room's floor.

"Please don't ask," everyone groaned.

"The Digimon returned to their in-training forms" Tai gasped walking closer the group.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked and looked up to see a small but cute blue Digimon lying on his head.

"Just great," he muttered.

"Wow! Your so cute!" Yolei said hugging a pink bird head with a fever sticking out at the back.

"I don't understand how this little fellow can turn into that beast," Cody sighed looking at the yellow head in front of him.

"Are we going to have to do this every time we come back?" Kari asked from her cramped position on Daisuke's back.

"I hope not. I do like you Kari, but can you please get off me?" Daisuke moaned.

"Huh? Oh sorry Daisuke!" yelped the brunette girl jumping up.

"Yep, definitely a Zoe moment," Daisuke mumbled.

"And I thought digivolving was hard," Patamon said sitting on a computer desk,

"Well at least we can get home safely," TK sighed sitting next to Patamon.

"Everyone but Biyomon and Tentomon," Sora signed.

"SORA!" yelled a voice from the computer.

Everyone turned to the computer screen to see Biyomon and Tentomon.

"Don't worry well be safe here, because the Digimon Emperor never came out at night," Biyomon said waving her wing around.

"All that power and he's afraid of the dark," Tentomon laughed.

"Well get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow," Sora giggled.

"We're going back tomorrow aren't we?" Daisuke asked with a sigh.

"Umm yeah. Is something wrong?" Kari asked the redhead.

"What...? NO!" Daisuke yelped.

Later that night, Daisuke sat in his living room with Jun.

"Digimon...again?" she asked slowly, her eyes glazed over.

"Yeah. Their back and they need help again," Daisuke sighed.

"Well what should we do?" she asked.

"I'm not sure Jun," Daisuke frowned.

"Should we call the others?" Jun asked standing up.

"Maybe later. First I'll find out what the real problem is, then we'll call the others and talk about this in further depth," Daisuke said following Jun into the kitchen.

"Okay, but you can tell Koji, you know," Jun muttered.

Daisuke turned to look at her.

"What? You two have a squabble again?" he laughed as his sister's face when red, "shut up" she yelled.

"Ohhhhhh. That bad huh? Maybe I'll call Zoe and get her to tell me everything," he grinned.

"Do that and you die!" she screamed.

"Opps," Daisuke mocked and gripped the phone and took off running down the hall with Jun hot on his heels.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Arother's note: Hiiiiiiii everyone, okay right I write the story_**

**_Shara Raizel: and I edit it...ENJOY^^_**

Chapter 3

_Flash Back _

_"AHHHHHHH!" _

_"Tommy! Daisuke!" _

_"Guys!" _

_"Tommy give me your hand!" cried the redhead as her gripped the train track he was on, leaning down to try and grasp Tommy's hand. _

_The small brown haired boy looked up and reached up while a dog like Digimon growled angrily. _

_"THE SPRIT! GIVE ME THE SPRIT!" it yelled and began to charge at Tommy. _

_"TOMMY!" Daisuke yelled as he struggled to grasp his hand. _

_"Daisuke, he's coming," Tommy whimpered. _

_"Tommy you have to jump," Daisuke said as a large black dog got closer. _

_"What is that?" cried his older brother who was knocked to the ground by two Digimon: one white bear while the other was a yellow rabbit. _

_"Cerberumon" the bear said with a matter fact voice._

_"Takuya he's going for Tommy!" yelled Zoe from a train station. _

_"Huh?" Takuya turned his head to see Daisuke was on one of the Train tracks leaning down with his legs wrapped around the train track while he had he's arms stretched out and Tommy was under him on the same platform as Cerberumon. Tommy was on his tiptoes trying to reach Daisuke's hands. _

_"Shit," Takuya growled and jumped up, the two other Digimon yelped and gripped the redhead tighter as he began to run to the next train station platform. _

_"YES!" yelled Daisuke as he and Tommy gripped each other hand's. _

_"Okay, I'm going to pull you up," Daisuke said. Tommy nodded._

_Suddenly Tommy was being hoisted up to him, both looked down to see Takuya pushing him up._

_ "Come on guys hurry up!" Takuya said before jumping back, just missing Cerberumon's bite attack. _

_After Tommy was on the train track with Daisuke they turned to Takuya, who was once again on the floor with the two weird Digimon. _

_"The spirit, where is the spirit? I can feel it! I need to destroy it!" Cerberumon growled angrily. _

_"No way! It's mine… ahh err… I" Takuya said but soon realized what he said. _

_"Real smart," the white Digimon said rolling his eyes._

_"Takuya what have I told you? Think first, then talk," Daisuke said slapping his forehead. _

_"Emerald Blaze!" yelled Cerberumon shooting out red-hot jet of flames that were green. _

_"Move!" both the Digimon and Daisuke cried._

_"R-right!" Takuya yelped and jumped onto the same train track as Daisuke and Tommy._

_All of them turned to see the ground turn into data before it dispersed. _

_"H-he ate it," the Digimon whimpered before the tracks started to give out. _

_"Takuya what do we do?" Daisuke cried as they started to fall._

_"TOMMY! DAISUKE! TAKUYA!" yelled Zoe and JP from there spot. _

_"Hang on guys," Takuya said as he gripped both boys and jumped onto another platform. _

_"Are you guys alright?" screamed Zoe's voice from above._

_ Looking up they saw Zoe and JP, _

_"We're okay!" Daisuke yelled back to them. _

_The two nodded, having heard him. _

_"WATCH OUT!" Zoe suddenly cried._

_Takuya snapped his head forward to see Cerberumon walking forward staring at something behind the boys. _

_"Finally, the spirit" it growled._

_Glancing behind them they saw what looked like a white circle with burning fire and an object amidst the flames. _

_"Uh-oh," Daisuke and Tommy said at the same time. _

_"Oh man! This sure ranks pretty high on a scale of one to stupid!" Takuya said gritting his teeth before grabbing a metal bar and jumping up while holding it out in front of him as the dog Digimon lunged at him. _

_Takuya pushed the bar in between its jaws, but he was then pushed backwards himself. _

_Cerberumon growled, running at them again but this time instead of going at Takuya he leaped over him and into the circle of fire. Takuya jumped and grab onto the Digimon's tail, consequently pulling himself into the circle of fire as well. _

_"Aww man!" he cried. _

_"Takuya," Daisuke gasped as he and Tommy pushed themselves up. Cerberumon, meanwhile, jumped into the fire. _

_"Gah, the power of the sprit," he growled. _

_"But what about Takuya?" Daisuke whimpered, tears starting to appear in his eyes. _

_"SPRITTTTTT!" _

_"Takuya?" Daisuke gasped as his brother in the middle of the circle of fire. _

_Takuya's D-Tector that had fallen out of his pocket he'd landed._

_ He gripped it now and faced an armored warrior of some kind. _

_Then the teenager turned into the object and went towards Takuya._

_ A data loop appeared around his hand and he slammed it against his D-Tector. _

_"EXECUTE!" he screamed as data looped around him and a big shape appeared above him. _

_"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Takuya yelled, and as the data disappeared, in Takuya's place was a warrior, he had yellow spiky hair, a red mask with horns, and red and black armor._

_"Wow!" Tommy gasped as they stared at him, and as he got closer to them. _

_"My big brother is pretty cool huh?" Daisuke could help but grin as Tommy laughed and nodded in agreement. _

_"Oh! Oh my, your brother's possesses the Spirit of Agunimon: the Legendary Warrior of Fire," the white Digimon gasped. _

_"Agunimon… Warrior of Fire...cool," Daisuke said slowly before grinning._

_Cerberumon get out a low growled and when charging at the fire Digimon, when Agunimon spun around and kicked him in the mouth sending him flying backwards._

_ Cerberumon growled and started to make black holes appear in the ground. _

_Agunimon jumped over them and was about to land when one appeared in the place where he was going. _

_"__Agunimon!" Tommy gasped._

_"T-Takuya" Daisuke whimpered when suddenly fire came out of the black holes and the Digimon of fire jumped out with his D-Tector in hand. _

_Data looped around, changing him back into the red haired boy everyone knew. _

_Takuya turned around and grinned as he released the data giving back the train station it's ground. _

_"Well Daisuke, looks like we know what the D-Tector's are used for now," he laughed as Daisuke nodded before jumping at him and wrapping his arms around his waste. _

_"You were sooo cool!" Daisuke laughed as Takuya hugged him back tighter. _

_"Yeah, I was pretty cool wasn't I?" Takuya laughed as Zoe and JP rejoined the group. _

_End Flash Back _

"What a morning," Jun moaned as she and Daisuke walked to school.

"Yeah really. Mum should enroll in some cooking classes," her brother agreed.

"Yep. Or maybe she should let me cook for once," she moaned while rolling her eyes.

"Like you could do any better," Daisuke laughed.

"Hey!" Jun giggled as they entered the school.

"Daisuke!"

Looking up ahead they saw a brown haired girl come running over to them.

"Oh hello," she smiled at the Jun.

"Hi... Daisuke, who's this your girlfriend?" Jun smirked at her brother.

"Whaa? No. NO! We're just friends!" Daisuke panicked, while the girl giggled before turning to Jun.

"My name is Kari Kamiya," the brunette smiled.

"Hello Kari. I'm Jun, Daisuke's older sister," the redheaded girl smiled and shook her hand.

"I didn't know Daisuke had an older sister," Kari smiled.

"Well there's probably a lot of things you might not know about us Kanbaras," Jun giggled, as Daisuke frowned before smiling.

"I know," Kari thought as an older brown haired boy with the same green school uniform as Jun's came running over to the three.

"Hey Daisuke," he grinned.

"Hey Tai," Daisuke nodded his way.

"Wait, are you two brother and sister?" Tai asked looking at the older girl, who frown and looked away.

"Yep, and proud of it," Daisuke grinned as Jun smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Kari asked and Daisuke nodded.

"Jun, you never mentioned that you had a little brother, let alone that it was Daisuke," Tai said looking at her.

"Like brother like sister. Neither of you told us that you had a sibling," Kari giggled.

Daisuke and Jun looked at each other with a sad smile as they thought of their other sibling.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Daisuke asked looking between the two older kids.

"Sadly he's my math AND English partner," Jun said crossing her arms.

"And he's making me do all the work."

"Hey! I did the err...umm," Tai mumbled looking around trying to think of some thing, making everyone laugh.

"Well he did do the art on our work, so I guess that's something," Jun smiled, saving Tai.

"Yeah, see I do, do work" Tai grinned looking at Kari.

"Well if Jun says so then I guess it's true," she replied. "I'll just have Jun make sure you work," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Geez, great just great" Tai frowned, as Kari and Jun giggled.

"I'm with ya on this one Tai," Daisuke moaned looking down with the older boy.

"That's right you've been having your naps in classes haven't you Daisuke?" Jun asked,

Daisuke's eyes widening as he stood up straighter.

"What? No! What ever gave you that idea?" he said quickly.

"Hmm right, so I guess you'll get a good score on your test" Jun said with a smirk.

"Err… well," Daisuke mumbled looking away like Tai had.

Kari and Jun looked at each other.

"Here's the deal. I'll make sure Daisuke works hard in class, if you make sure Tai works hard too," Kari proposed.

"Deal," Jun smiled and shook her hand again.

"We have some horrible sisters Tai," Daisuke sighed.

"I know Daisuke, I know," Tai said nodding.

"See ya later you two!" Tai and Jun yelled as they left the school to get to their high school next door.

"Well lets go," Kari said to Daisuke.

"Damn, I know I should have pretended to be sick at home," Daisuke growled as they walked into class. Kari giggled.

After class they headed over to the computer room.

"Smells like Daisuke," DemiVeemon whispered while he sniffed.

"You saying I stink?" Daisuke asked opening the door with Kari and TK.

"It _is_ Daisuke!" cheered DemiVeemon as he jumped out to his human partner.

"Where's Cody and Yolei?" the other In-Training Digimon asked.

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon," Kari smiled.

"Ah! I hear someone now," Daisuke grinned and leaned back to see the purple haired girl running up to them with bag fall of goodies.

"Sorry I'm late but I brought food from my family's convenience store," she said showing the bag of food.

"Good idea. In-Training Digimon are bottom-less pits," TK smiled.

Daisuke smiled at his new friends, before looking down at the Digimon.

"Can we eat this?" the yellow digi-head asked.

"Yeah, watch this," Patamon said taking a drink from the bag and opened it before shoving it into his mouth.

"Wow this is good!" the DemiVeemon said as he sucked on a bar of chocolate, while the yellow Digimon munched on a bag of crisps.

"Yes it's great! The best I've ever had in the whole two days of my life!" he cried jumping up and down while the pink bird-head bird Digimon tried a hot drink.

"GHAAAAAAAA! IT'S HOT! HOT! HOT!" he cried flying around the room, before bumping into the other three Digimon as they ate. Upon collision they burst into giggles.

Gatomon watch with a annoyed look.

"I hope my litter doesn't act like this," she mumbled.

"Is the portal open?" Daisuke asked secretly hoping it was closed.

"It's open!" Yolei cheered running to the computer.

"Oh great," Daisuke muttered under his breath.

"Hold on, we have to wait for Cody," Kari said, Daisuke agreeing with her.

"Lets watch same TV while we're waiting," Yolei suggested walking to TV and turning it on.

"Ken Ichijouji?" TK said as they watched the news go on about a boy with indigo colored hair, who was a world-renowned genius.

"Sorta looks like a cross between Koji and Koichi" Daisuke said starting at the Ken boy.

"Who's Koji and Koichi?" the others asked, not noticing that Cody had finally arrived.

"Oh...um, just some friends of mine," Daisuke shrugged it off acting cool. "Wow! He's almost as good as me," Dasiuke said as they watched Ken play football.

"I've heard he's so smart that he gave his teachers homework," Cody said standing in-between Daisuke and Kari.

"Cody? When did you get here?" Kari blinked.

"Just a moment ago," Cody signed softly.

"Hey, maybe Ken knows how to defeat the Digimon Emperor," TK joked.

"HA! I know more about Digimon then that kid," Yolei growled turning the TV off with a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Yeah well that blush begs to differ," Daisuke said pointing at her face.

"…Whatever," Yolei said turning away from him making the others laugh.

"Hay Kari," Gatomon said walking up the brunette girl.

"Huh? What is it Gatomon?" Kari smiled softly at her partner.

"We're ready to go back to the Digital World" the cat Digimon stated.

"Well, everyone's here now so lets go," TK said taking out his digivice and pointing it at the computer screen. The others nodded and followed the blonde into Digiworld.

"You guys are back to normal" Cody gasped as he stared at the Digimon.

"We change back when we return to the Digital World," Armadillomon grinned as Hawkmon laid next to him and Veemon.

Suddenly Daisuke's digivice went off.

"Huh? There's a digi-egg close by," he said staring disbelievingly at the small scream.

"A digi-egg? But we've got all of ours," Yolei blinked, looking around.

"Well it's worth checking out, right Daisuke?" Kari asked turning to the redhead.

"Yeah, okay...I guess I'll do whatever you say... I don't want you telling Jun on me now do I?" He muttered the last words making Kari giggle and others confused.

"Who's Jun?" TK asked Kari.

"Long story cut short, Jun's his older sister," she giggled. Daisuke groaned.

"Hey, it's getting dark in these wood's, here Kari I'll hold your hand in case you're scared," TK smiled softly to the brown haired girl walking next to Daisuke and Yolei.

"I'm not scared," she said blinking.  
>"And that's not Kari's hand you're holding, it's mine!" Daisuke muttered angrily snatching his hand way from the male Zoe.<p>

"Huh? Oh sorry Daisuke," TK laughed nervously.

"Yeah whatever TJ," Daisuke huffed.

"Daisuke, his name is TK not TJ," Kari giggled at her best friend who sighed at her.

"Shh! I'm getting something," Daisuke yelped looking down at his blue digivice.

"It's just up there ahead of us" Cody mumbled glancing down at his digivice as well.

"What are you doing here?" a loud voice growled angrily.

"Ah, look it's the Digimon Emperor!" Yolei cried loudly.

"Damn," Daisuke muttered under his breath.

"That's enough!" Yolei yelled loudly glaring at the blue-haired boy.

"He's not really there. It's an illusion!" TK said glancing around him.

"What do you think you're doing, sneaking into the Digital World?" the Emperor asked looking straight ahead.

"What's he going on about?" Kari asked.

"Only the DigiDestined are allowed in the Digital World," the Emperor said, making everyone gasp and turn to look at him.

"What? We _are_ the DigiDestined!" Yolei yelled loudly.

"You're the DigiDestined? Ha! Don't make me laugh," the Emperor sneered.

"What? Why?" Kari asked leaning closer to Daisuke.

"It's simple. Only perfect human beings can be DigiDestined, and of cause I'm the only perfect human there is" the Emperor laughed.

"RAWWWW!"

Everyone looked around and saw the real Digimon Emperor riding on a red dinosaurs' shoulder.

"You are in a place where you don't belong. You have 24 hours to leave," the Emperor yelled at them.

"Wow, the landlord told my uncle the same thing" Daisuke joked with a straight face while Kari bit her bottom lip to stop herself from giggling.

"We have just as much right to be here as you do!" TK yelled angrily, all joking aside.

"This world and everything in it belongs to me so all of you get out!" the Emperor said leaning on the Digimon's head.

"Try and make us," Yolei said walking forward while glaring at the blue-haired boy.

"Why must everyone question my authority? Must this turn into a big fight every time?" the Emperor said as he turned to look at the Digimon he was on

"Get them Tyrannomon," he ordered the large Digimon.

"Blaze Blast!" Tyrannomon yelled as he shot fire out of his mouth.

"Is that all you've got?" Yolei yelled at the Emperor who growled at her bravado.

"Daisuke!" Veemon yelped, jumping to stand next to the red-haired boy.

"Right" he nodded.

"DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" Daisuke yelled, holding up his digivice.

"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOOOOO… FLAMEDRAMON!"

"Ha, now this is why I'm a genius. You keep using the same attacks while I keep coming up with new ideas," the Emperor said jumping down from the Tyrannomon.

"You know, he's got a point," Daisuke said looking at the others who frowned and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, lets do this!" Daisuke yelled stepping closer.

"Fine, have it your way," the Emperor said stepping closer as well.

Then Tyrannomon let out a growl and charged at Flamedramon sending him backwards.

Flamedramon did a back flip before pushing himself off one of the trees.

"Flame Rocket!" he yelled throwing a few flame rockets at the Digimon.

Tyrannomon spun around and knocked the rockets away with it tail.

"Ah! No way, he blocked it!" Kari cried standing next to the redhead.

"Now Yolei?" Hawkmon asked looking back at his partner.

Yolei nodded and held up her digivice.

"DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" she yelled.

"HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOOOOO… HALSEMON!"

Yolei jumped onto Halsemon's back just before he took of into the air.

"Blaze Blast!" Tyrannomon yelled, attacking Halsemon and Yolei, but they easily dodged the attack.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon yelled sending two beams from his eyes, attacking the Tyrannomon, sending him backwards with a loud thump.

"Do you really think I wouldn't have a back up plan?" the Emperor yelled as more Tyrannomon appeared all around them.

"There are five of them now!" Yolei cried looking around.

"Ready Armadillomon?" Cody asked turning to look at his Digimon partner.

"Ready when you are," the Digimon nodded.

"DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" Cody yelled holding up his digivice.

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOOOOOO… DIGMON!"

"Why don't you let us digivolve so we can fight? What are you afraid of?" Gatomon yelled as Patamon came up behind her.

"Yeah!" he yelped.

"As long as I have this digivice, you'll never digivolve," the Emperor yelled angrily before smirking at them

. "And besides, you two are useless. I might as well get rid of you two."

"Leave them alone!" TK yelled and Kari gasped as the Tyrannomon attacked them, sending the two un-evolved Digimon back.

"I thought that cats are always supposed to land on their feet," Patamon groaned.

"Oh shut up," Gatomon moaned back before both of them jumped up and dodged another attack.

But as another attack came at them they were saved by a drill from Digmon.

"Hello boys," Digmon laughed.

"That's not fair, we're out numbered!" TK cried out as Yolei nodded in agreement.

"Have you heard of the old saying 'it's not how you play the game, its about if you win or lose,'" the Emperor mocked.

"That's out of it," Daisuke muttered.

"We haven't got time! We have to go find the other digi egg," Cody said looking down at he's digivice.

"But Cody we don't even know who it belongs to," Yolei gasped looking at him.

"It doesn't matter. It's worth a try," Daisuke said turning to look at them.

"Common guys!" Cody yelled running off into the woods.

"Gatomon this way!" Kari cried.

"You too Patamon," TK agreed.

"Yeah," both Digimon agreed and ran over to their partners.

"Open wide," Digmon said attacking the Tyrannomon in the mouths along with the other two Digimon.

Then two Tyrannomon turned to attack the retreating DigiDestined, when Flamedramon rushed in front of them.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked before attacking them while Patamon Boom Bubbled one of them.

"It's no use Patamon, run!" Gatomon yelled.

"Over there!" TK yelled leading them to a cave.

"Huh? Digi-eggs?" Cody blinked titling his head.

"Great. Now what? We wait until new kids come and pick them up and a new Digimon appear?" TK sighed.

"But there's no one left," Cody said confused.

"Hey, they have the Crest of Light and the Crest of Hope on them. Come on!" Kari yelled running over to them.

"You're right," TK said glancing at the two weird shaped digi-eggs.

"Then those digi-eggs must belong to the two of you," Gatomon said.

"But we already have our Digimon," Kari said looking at partner.

"Well you'll never know unless you try," Gatomon said with a sighed.

"She's right. Lets try it," TK said looking at the girl next to him.

TK and Kari gasped as when their digivices suddenly started to glow.

They pulled them out and watched as they turned into D3s.

TK had a green one and Kari's was pink.

They both reached over and picked them up.

"So light," Kari gasped.

"I never knew I was that strong," TK said.

"Wow, I feel funny!" Patamon yelped as he became covered in digi-code.

"PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOOOOOO… PEGASUSMON! FLYING HOPE!"

Once the data disappeared, in Patamon place was a golden armored house with long wings.

"Wow my own armored Digimon!" TK gasped.

"My fur's standing on end!" Gatomon yelped as data started to loop around her as well.

"GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOOOOO… NEFERTIMON! THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!"

When the data around the cat like Digimon disappeared in her place was larger cat Digimon with large wings and an Egyptian-like mask on his face.

"You're so beautiful," Kari giggled hugging her new Digimon, "and the best part is now you can fly," she finished.

"Easy Kari. We have to brake these wings in," Nefertimon laughed.

"Your so cool Pegasusmon," TK laughed hugging his Digimon happily.

"Lets go help the others" Pegasusmon said as Cody and TK jumped onto his back and Kari boarded Nefertimon.

"Daisuke we here!" Kari cried as they soon landed and jumped down.

Veemon and the other two looked at the new Digimon.

"Oh wow! Too cool," Armadillomon gasped.

"This Armor Digivolving won't always save you. It's just a matter of time before I learn how to stop that too," the Emperor laughed.

"Nefertimon? But isn't she Lady Ophanimon's guardian?" Daisuke thought staring at the new armored cat Digimon.

"Golden Noose!" both of the new Armored Digimon yelled jumping into the air and rounding up the Tyrannomon, attacking the dark rings around their neck, destroying them.

The Digimon Emperor abruptly vanished, consenting to the fact that he had lost this time too.

"Yeah! Their dark rings are gone!" Yolei cheered.

"I wanna get a picture of this," Kari said taking a picture of the Digimon on their way home.

"I'm so mad I'll destroy this Emperor," TK mumbled.

"Do you think we'll defeat the Emperor, Daisuke?" Kari asked him.

"I hope so," Daisuke sighed.

"Well maybe we've been going on about this the wrong way," Cody said standing up and looking at his team.

"We put together quite a little armor here, so maybe if we found out the Digimon Emperor's human identity then maybe we can defeat him on our side," Cody finished.

"I agree," Daisuke nodded, making Cody smile happily.

"Well, Cody, you're a little young to be worrying about this," Yolei sighed.

"Yeah, leave this to us older kids," TK agreed.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

"Well I happen to agree with him," he announced but was surprisingly ignored, even by Kari, and that made him sigh.

"_If they knew the truth about me, maybe they wouldn't ignore me so easily_," he thought with a sigh.

"Okay, so we can go now?" Daisuke asked.

"I guess..." Kari said looking at him.

"Right, see ya later then," Daisuke said turning and legging it to the door.

"Wait," TK yelled.

"What?" Daisuke frowned, annoyed.

"Well DemiVeemon and the other's can't stay here anymore," TK said picking up Patamon.

"He's right," Kari agreed with him.

"So what do we do?" Cody asked softly.

"We take them home of course," Daisuke said quickly and grabbed his Digimon. "Wee! Going home with Daisuke!" DemiVeemon giggled as Daisuke wrapped his arms around the cute little Digimon.

"Well at least Jun won't have much of a problem," he thought running out.

Once he was home Daisuke saw his older sister in the living room.

"Hey Jun, are mom and dad home?" he asked softly coming to sit down in front her.

"Nope" she smiled.

"Great. I wanted to introduce my friend to ya," Daisuke grinned and pulled out DemiVeemon.

"Is that a Digimon?" she asked leaning forward.

"Yep! Nice to meet ya Daisuke's sister," DemiVeemon said excitedly.

"Nice to meet you too DemiVeemon. You can call me Jun," she giggled happily.

"Oh! But DemiVeemon, don't tell the others about me knowing about Digimon," Jun said softly.

"Oh? Why?" DemiVeemon yelped jumping into Jun's lap.

"Well I'm not ready for people to know about same certain stuff just yet," Jun said as Daisuke nodded in agreement.

"Why? What are ya hiding?" DemiVeemon asked, jumping around.

"Never mind. Bedtime," Jun yelled, quickly standing up.

"Hey Jun I'm going to the park for a while," Daisuke said standing up as well.

"Okay" Jun smiled as she walked off with DemiVeemon in tow.

**_Aruther's note: okay to all the people that keep asking about what spirt does Daisuke get and what about Jun, well thats just say that the spirt of darkness wasn't the only one that rejeaced a digital body! lol_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Arother's note: Hiiiiiiii everyone, I'm backkkkkkkk from my holday, anyway sorry for the long wait lol, okay right I write the story_**

**_Shara Raizel: and I edit it...ENJOY^^_**

Chapter 4

_Flash Back_

"_Guys are you sure this is right?" asked a short redhead who was following two boys. One was tall while the other was short and wearing a orange hat._

"_Listen shrimp! If you didn't want to come then why did you?" the older boy growled looking over his shoulder at the kid who looked way._

"_The reason I came is because, you'll most likely will make Tommy cry," he muttered angrily. _

"_And if your scared then you can go back to that fire brother of yours," the boy mocked the younger boy who frowned._

"_B-but Takuya's c-cooler then you," Tommy said as he walked next to the short redhead._

"_W-what? What yah saying?" the big one said turning around and began to walk backwards._

"_N-n-nothing," Tommy mumbled._

_Then they saw a round gray head glaring at a few tree's._

"_Hmm… Hey buddy!" the big one yelled walking up to the Digimon. _

"_What?" the Digimon asked rudely._

"_Wow! ...Hey do you know a way to the human world?" the big boy asked looking up at him._

"_Yeah? And what if I do? I'm not telling you," the Digimon growled angry._

"_What if I give you chocolate?" he asked rising up a chocolate bar before tossing the Digimon a piece to try._

"_Hmmm," the Digimon said sucking on the part he was given._

"_You like that? There's more where that came from," the boy said showing the bar to him._

"_Hmmm… Down there," the Digimon said pointing down the hill with his ear, "Now chocolate!" it cheered._

"_Right! Thanks," the boy said throwing the rest of the bar to the Digimon._

"_I don't trust you," the redheaded boy said glaring at the Digimon who smirked at the kids comment._

"_What d-do you mean D-Daisuke?" Tommy asked, looking at the red head._

"…_Nothing. Come on, JP is walking away," Daisuke said pointing to the older boy._

"_R-right," Tommy nodded and followed the other two kids._

_Daisuke looked over his shoulder to see more of the evil looking Digimon watching them leave._

"_Hay Daisuke! You coming or what?" yelled JP._

"_What? ...Oh. I'm coming!" Daisuke said, running to catch up to them._

_When suddenly a loud "get them!" came from behind the group of three._

_Turning around they saw the Digimon charging at them._

"_Run!" yelled JP as the Digimon charged at the running kids._

"_See? I knew something like this would happen," Daisuke growled as they ran past the bandana wearing boy with raven hair from the train station. (See chapter 2)_

"_Uh-oh," Tommy and Daisuke said at the same time as they heard a loud cracking noise from beneath them._

_BUMP!_

"_Oww," Daisuke moaned as he pushed himself up and rubbed is head._

"_You okay?" JP asked pushing himself up into a standing position._

"_Yeah, but where a-are we?" Tommy asked as he looked around. _

"_I think we're in a hole," Daisuke smiled as he looked at the older boy._

"_Okay, okay you where right," JP grumbled._

"_Of course I was," Daisuke said, bowing to himself and making Tommy giggle._

"_Are they alive?" asked a voice from the above._

_Looking up the three boys gasped as they saw peering red eyes looking down on them._

"_Yep" a voice replied._

"_RUN!" JP cried as he ran down a metal hall followed by the two younger boys and a pack of the mean Digimon._

"_Oww! Let go," Tommy cried as they entered a large hall._

"_HEY!" yelled a voice._

_Everyone turned to see the raven-haired boy staring at them with his hands in his pockets._

"_Um hi… who are you?" Daisuke asked with four of the Digimon on him, while Tommy nodded distractedly with four Digimon on him as well._

_The raven-haired boy sighed and grabbed a metal bar._

"_Now look, are you going to be good Digimon or are we going to do this the hard way?" he asked looking at the gray round Digimon who let out a laugh._

"_Get him!" one yelled as the other's charged at him_

"_Right, the hard way it is then," the raven-haired boy sighed and began to fight them off, beating them with ease._

"_You think you've beaten us?" one of the Digimon asked as he and the others jumped back together._

"_Well think again!" another one yelled as they digivolved into a big slimy Digimon._

"_What the?" the raven-haired boy glared, staring a the new Digimon._

"_Err, what is that smell?" cried a female voice from behind the group of boys._

"_DAISUKE!" was followed after the female voice._

"_Huh?" Daisuke jumped and turn around only to be pulled into a bone-crushing hug by an older red-haired boy._

"_T-Takuya? Can't breathe," Daisuke gasped into the older boys chest._

"_Where have you been?" Takuya asked after letting the younger boy go. _

"_Hey, umm… Takuya? Now might not be the time," Daisuke sighed and pointed behind his older brother._

"_Huh? Oh wow!" he jumped as he saw the smelly Digimon attack the raven-haired boy._

"_HEY!" he yelled loudly getting the Digimon attention._

"_Uh-oh," Takuya yelped as the Digimon came charging at the two of them. _

"_T-Takuya!" Daisuke gasped as he and his brother jumped out the way of a slim blast._

"_H-help?" cried a voice from behind the two redheads._

"_Huh?" both boys turn to see the raven-haired boy and Tommy standing in front of a big black hole with the Digimon in front of them again._

"_TOMMY!" yelled Takuya as he ran over and grabbed the brown head boy right before the Digimon attacked them. "OH NO" he cried when the raven-haired boy was knocked backward into the hole._

_Then suddenly there was a bright flash of light and data._

_And then large wolf like Digimon jumped out._

"_Oh! Oh my, that's Lobomon the Warrior of Light" Bokumon cried jumping around._

"_Lobomon?" Daisuke mumbled as he stared at the Digimon._

"_Cool," JP gaped and Zoe nodded in agreement_

"_Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon yelled, taking his two light swords and firing a ball of light at the Digimon._

_Once it hit the offensive Digimon, it let out a loud cry of pain and data looped around him._

"_You've obvious been taken over by evil so be purified by the light" Lobomon yelled as he pulled out his D-Tector and skimmed it against the data ring before the Digimon turn into an egg and flew away._

_Then Lobomon turned back into the raven-haired boy and looked like he was out of breath._

"_Hey!" he called, walking over to Takuya who looked up at him._

"_Um… yeah?" Takuya asked. _

"_What's your name?" he asked._

"_Why?" Takuya asked as he and Tommy walked back to the others._

"_So I can repay you for saving me," the other muttered looking at the others before looking back at the redhead._

"_I didn't do it so you can repay me," Takuya frowned as Daisuke stopped next to him and glanced in between the two._

"_Well I always repay the people who help me," the raven sighed in an irritated fashion._

"_Takuya..." Takuya blinked, looking bewildered._

"_I'm Koji. …I guess I'll see yah around," Koji said as he turned to leave._

"_Wow, this guy has problems," Daisuke sighed internally. _

_Flash Back End _

"Zzzzzzz…."

"Zzzz…"

"GHAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a loud female voice.

"Huh?" a redhead shot out of his seat in front of a computer, "Gah! …Ouch," he groaned as he hit the floor.

"Gatsumon? I swear they weren't here when I went to sleep," the boy said rubbing his head as a brown-haired girl walked up to him.

"Daisuke, are you okay?" she asked as she leaned down to look at him in the face.

"Huh? Yeah. Yolei's scream is a great alarm clock," Daisuke joked as he pushed him self up and looked around the room. Izzy, Tai, Cody, TK, Kari, and a lot of rock Digimon were also present.

"Sooo? What I miss while I was in dream land?" Daisuke asked as DemiVeemon jumped up onto his head.

"Are you crazy, bringing the Gatsumon back from the Digital World?" Izzy cried out as he looked at the three brunettes and the blonde who'd brought them.

"I wasn't there, I was in La-la land," Daisuke yelped.

"Yeah, and why weren't you here earlier?" Tai asked raising his eyebrow at the short redhead.

"Well…" Daisuke sighed, looking over to the door and back to the older boy.

"He fell asleep in class again and got another detention... and I will be telling Jun about this," Kari said crossing her arms across her chest as Daisuke started to cry anime style.

"Never mind that, what are we going to say if a teacher comes in and see's them?" Yolei asked as she glanced at the computer screen.

"Don't worry, I'll tell them that I'm taking an art class and this are a few of my early works. Hit it boys," Cody smiled and turned to the Gatsumon.

"Ta da!" the Digimon jumped into poses.

"Hey Yolei? Would it be all right if I borrowed you digivice?" Izzy asked walking over to the purple-haired girl.

"Huh? Oh, okay. Sure," Yolei said standing up and passing her red D3 to the older redhead.

"Ah! Just like I thought. Your new digivices have the power to open the digital portal while the old ones can't," Izzy nodded.

"Yeah, Izzy's right. I tried to use mine, but no luck," Tai said holding up his digivice.

"I wonder if my D-Tector would work?" Daisuke mumbled quietly.

"What's a D-Tector?" Cody asked turning to the older boy.

"Huh? A D-Tector is this… umm… new game!" Daisuke said as everyone turned to look at him.

Izzy, Tai, Kari and TK looked at each other.

"What kind of game?" Cody asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Umm… well a D-Tector is, um… well your this person with a phone that can show you where to go in the game world," Daisuke said waving his hands around. "It detects these monsters that you fight in the game."

"Oh, okay," Cody nodded.

"Now wait a minute. About the Gatsumon," Daisuke said, tilting his head, trying to distract from his slip and get right back on track, "you said the emperor just let you take them?"

"Yeah that's right, maybe he saw how strong we are and went running," TK shrugged.

"No, that sounds weird. It's almost like he wanted you to take them," the red head frowned.

"I think he's up to something," Kari nodded in agreement.

RINGGGGG

"Class," Yolei sighed, looking up at the clock.

"Yeah, come on Daisuke," Kari said looking at the redhead.

"Wish she'd never met Jun," Daisuke grumbled and followed the brunette out.

Later that day…

A tall blond teen stood in front a window with another shorter blond boy next to him.

"Listen TK just because I have a rock band doesn't mean I can hide a group of rock Digimon," the older boy sighed.

"Yeah, but they could be your back up singers," TK joked.

"Nah, they sound to gravely," Matt laughed as a redhead girl came running up to them.

She had on a light blue shirt with dark blue jean body warmer and matching jean shorts.

"Hi! Can I have your autograph?" she asked as she stopped in front of the brothers.

"Sure," the older boy smiled as he took the pen from her.

The girl turned around and leaned over.

"Who should I make this out to?" he asked.

"Jun," she smiled.

"Wait, ...You won't happen to be Daisuke's older sister Jun, would you?" TK asked.

"Huh? Yeah that's my brother, who are you?" Jun asked as she turned to the younger blond.

"Oh that's my younger brother TK," Matt said with a small smile.

"Oh, so _you're_ TK," Jun said. "_One of the DigiDestined_," she thought as she forced a smile.

When suddenly a loud beep when off.

"Huh?" Matt looked down and pulled out his old digivice.

"Gabumon…"

"Matt" TK yelped and nodded towards the girl standing next to them.

"Oh err… We have to go," Matt said looking at the redhead nervously.

"Oh okay," she waved as both blonds ran away.

"Hmm…" Jun hummed as she pulled out a weird shaped objected. It was light purple and had dark blue pads. "Gabumon need's Matt's help," she said as she pressed a few buttons and a light green mark came up on the screen.

"Okay Jun," a familiar voice came out of the device.

"Be careful Daisuke," she whispered into her D-Tector as the mark on the screen when out.

"Backup guys, you're making me nervous," Yolei cried as she typed on the computer.

"Can't you go any faster?" Matt asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Alright! The portal's open," Yolei said.

"Digi-Port open!" yelled Kari and Daisuke as they grabbed each other's hands and went through.

When they entered the Digital World they looked around.

"Gabumon!" Matt cried and ran over to the hurt Digimon.

"Matt that's you?" his Digimon asked pushing himself up.

"You okay?" Matt asked.

"Lets just say I'll never eat stemmed vegetables again," Gabumon joked.

"Tell me everything that happened," Matt said leaning down next to him.

"Good. We never talk anymore," Gabumon said with a toothy smile.

"Hey everyone, I'm going to go over to Izzy's to get my digivice back," Yolei said from the TV behind them.

"Okay, hurry back!" Veemon said waving.

"Why do people call those things on top of the TV rabbit ears why not cat ears? After all when was the last time you saw a rabbit sleeping on top of a TV?" Gatomon suddenly said while looking at the TV.

"This is what you think of?" Kari asked her Digimon as Daisuke laughed.

"Why not? I think of doors that are made of chocolate that I can eat!" Veemon yelped as Gatomon giggled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, breaks over. Lets get back to work," Patamon said as he flew over everyone.

"It's a small village," Gabumon said showing them to a village made of sand and a large black tower at the back.

"Look! It's one of those things again," Gatomon said pointing over to the black tower.

"The Emperor calls them Control Spires," Gabumon said while he scanned the place.

"Those poor Digimon," Kari sighed as she gazed out at the village.

"They're being watched by the Veggiemon. Watch out for the veggie slush," Patamon said as he flew down from a tree.

"Patamon tell us everything you know about the Veggiemon," Matt said as he turned to the orange hamster looking Digimon with bat wings.

"Okay" Patamon yelped as he flew down to land on TK's hat.

"Wait, what if someone gets hurt?" Daisuke asked as everyone began to walk away.

"Veggie slush? I've been attacked by things much worse than that," Kari mumbled softly.

"Yeah" TK agreed with a nod.

"What? Don't you even care about Kari's well being? There are bad things out there like the Royal Knights," Daisuke growled angrily.

"Royal Knights?" TK titled his head.

"And how would you know there are worse things out there?" Matt asked as he walked up to the short redhead.

"_Uh-oh. Wasn't supposed to say that_," Daisuke thought in a panic.

"Err… Never mind that TJ," Daisuke said gruffly, trying to brush off the things he had just said.

"TJ?" TK blinked.

"He forgot your name," Cody joked and everyone stared to laugh.

"That was a close one," Daisuke thought as he followed the giggling group.

"Stop right there," yelled a yellow Digimon as the group entered the village gate.

"It's all right, we're one of you," Gatomon said as she raised her paw to show a fake dark ring that they'd tied around her wrist.

"Where are you taking us?" TK said as the yellow Digimon put rope around them and began to push them forward.

"Pipe down," one of the Digimon yelled, as the other Digimon followed with fake dark rings around their waist or wrist.

"Those guys didn't even realized that these rings are fake," Patamon said as he stopped in front of the group.

"Wait Patamon, there's more gates up ahead, and we have to find a way to destroy the Control Spire," Gatomon said.

"This way!" yelled one of the Veggiemon as the other's pushed them into the cells.

"Thanks for bringing them in, the Emperor will be pleased, but we could have caught them ourselves you know," a Veggiemon said to Veemon and the others.

"Wow he's full of it," Daisuke said making Kari giggle.

"You beat us to the punch," Veggiemon laughed.

"Gah!" Veggiemon gasped as the other Digimon took of the fake dark rings.

"By the way, speaking of punch, Lighting Paw!" Gatomon yelled and knocked the Veggiemon out cold.

After helping the others out they ran down the same stairs they'd just climbed.

"Ah! Shh! Be quit, there's more of 'em down there," Patamon yelped as he saw more Veggiemon waiting down at the bottom of the stairs.

"The exist is blocked, we'll never get past them," Veemon said.

"I'm tired of waiting. Lets fight," TK said as he took a few steps forward.

"Easy bro, you're forgetting fighting isn't always the answerer," Matt said as he grabbed TK's shoulder.

"Lets go back this way. We'll come out on top by the Control Spire," Gabumon said pointing behind him.

"Good idea," Patamon said as he flew past them.

As everyone walked up the hill Veemon and Daisuke stayed behind.

"Hey Daisuke? Are the Royal Knights one of the bad guys you had to fight before?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah, you could say that," Daisuke nodded "Remember, no one is to know about my past. I'm not ready for them to know just yet."

"But Daisuke they could help," Veemon yelped as TK turned around and walked down to them.

"Hey Daisuke I almost forgot. I saw your sister today," TK smiled.

"Yeah, she seems very nice," Matt said and TK nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, so?" Daisuke muttered.

"So nothing," T.K blinked looking at him.

"Whatever" Daisuke said looking around. He really didn't like the Digital World.

"O…K…" TK shrugged as he turned back around and began to walk away.

"Hey wait for us!" Veemon yelled as he took of after their teammates.

"Wow, so high," Daisuke mumbled as he and the others looked down from the cliff they where now on.

"If we had a rope we could climb down," Matt sighed.

"Right, I'll go see if I can find some," Gabumon said as he turned to leave when the Digimon they'd saved ran up to them.

"Wait! We can make a rope from our bodys! Take it as a thank you" they said.

"Veggie Slush!" yelled a voice and pink swirls came shooting at them.

"Gah!" Gabumon yelped as he fell down.

"Gabumon! Are you okay?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Gabumon nodded and looked to see what had attacked him, only to see a red Veggiemon.

"Okay Daisuke, it's time for action! I'm going to tack that over grown vegetable and turn it into soup," Veemon yelled smacking his fist into his other hand.

"Huh?" Daisuke jumped and turned to his new Digimon partner.

"I'm going to make Vegetarians around the world proud! That should cheer you up," Veemon said as he ran to face RedVeggiemon.

"But Veemon-!" Daisuke yelled.

"Vee-Head Butt!" Veemon yelled and charged but was knocked back by one of RedVeggiemon's attacks.

"And now for the side dish! Chili Side Pummel!" Red Veggiemon yelled as he opened his mouth and shoot out chills sending Veemon onto his back.

"Veemon!" yelled Daisuke as Veggiemon jumped at him and the others.

"Sink Chain!" RedVeggiemon yelled and shot out a horrible smell.

"Put me down or I'll squash you like a lemon!" Veemon cried as RedVeggiemon picked him up.

"Have you forgotten that I have the upper hand here?" RedVeggiemon yelled as he threw the blue Digimon around.

"Veemon!" Daisuke cried trying to get him.

"To make a great dinner, first you need to tenderize the meat," RedVeggiemon sang as he began to hit Veemon, but Veemon kept getting back up.

"Veemon stop!" Daisuke whimpered, the hole in his heart had just stared to heal but now he felt it being ripped open again.

"It's all my fault… just like...Nii-chan," Daisuke whispered to himself.

"I can't watch this," Gabumon whimpered.

"Veemon doesn't stand a chance against him," Matt agreed.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Daisuke yelled loudly as a light element mark appeared on his forehead.

"Wha?" Matt yelped along with TK.

"W-what is that mark?" Kari whispered.

"That m-mark! ...It's one of the Legendary W-warrior's marks," RedVeggiemon yelped.

"Veemon don't give up!" Daisuke said as he felt some of his energy leave him and go to his partner.

"I feel strong," Veemon said pushing himself back up and jumping in front of the Control Spire.

"Oh no you don't!" Red Veggiemon yelled as he turned to attack the blue Digimon again.

"Veemon duck!" Matt yelled.

"Right," Veemon nodded and jumped out the way having RedVeggiemon destroy the Control Spire for him.

"Oh...? Did I get married while I was asleep?" asked a Veggiemon as he and the others pulled off the dark rings around their waists.

"No," giggled Kari as she and Gatomon explained what had happen.

"And don't worry. Next time the Emperor tries to do something, I'll digivolve," Gabumon said.

"Bye!" the Veggiemon yelled as Matt and the other's left to go home.

"Ah, it's so great that the Gatsumon were sent home," Yolei laughed.

"Yeah, they broke everything," Cody agreed.

"We go home now?" DemiVeemon asked Daisuke who nodded.

"See ya guys!" he yelled as he left before they could ask him anything about what had happened during the fight with RedVeggiemon. He hoped that they'd all just forget about it if he avoided the subject long enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Arother's note: Hiiiiiiii everyone, here I am with another Chapter, and it's profectly edit by the lovely _****_Shara Raizel lol anyway ENJOY_**

Chapter 5

_Flash Back_

"_I gotta do nothing," said a redhead with his arms crossed behind his head. Behind him were two Digimon, a shorter redhead and a big tall boy._

"_So much for being a hero," the shorter of the two redheads muttered._

"_B-but you hold the spirit of the Legendary Warrior of Fire! You have to help us... Neemon, say something!" a white bear with a pink band around it's middle cried._

"_Say...something?" a yellow rabbit named Neemon said making the other sweet drop._

"_Not that!" the white bear yelled as he snapped Neemon's pants making the rabbit Digimon let out a cry of pain._

"_Hey, JP right?" the taller redhead boy turned to face the brown-haired boy._

"_Umm yeah," the big boy nodded._

"_Why didn't you go home?" the redhead asked._

"_Takuya that's a little um… personal," the shorter red-haired boy said._

"_Look, I just didn't want to go back... What year are you in anyway?" JP asked._

"_Huh? Year 6. Why?" Takuya asked titling his head._

"_Oh, well I'm in year 7," JP shrugged._

"_Like I'm supposed to care," Takuya mumbled and turned away._

"_Haha! You're funny, JP, I like you," the small boy laughed._

"_Huh?" Takuya blinked._

"_Oh? Ha! Thanks kid. I like you to. Can't say the same for your brother though," JP laughed._

"_Hey, what's wrong with me?" Takuya frowned at them._

"_Hey Daisuke did you hear something?" JP asked the smaller redhead._

"_Nope," Daisuke grinned as his older brother began to get pissed._

"_Hey guys!" yelled a voice from the front of the group of 5. Looking up ahead they saw a short brown-haired boy with a tall blonde girl._

"_Yeah?" Daisuke asked as he ran up to his friend._

"_Look down there," the brown head boy said pointing over the edge of a cliff._

_It looked like a train track had been broken in two._

"_Wow" Takuya whistled as he and JP along with Bokumon and Neemon caught up to the others._

"_Hey, that looks like a village," the short brown head said as lots of light flicked at the bottom of the cliff._

"_Tommy's right," Takuya nodded in agreement as he looked down._

"_Are we going down?" the blonde head girl asked looking down at the lights nervously._

"_I guess we have to. There's no other way o get across," Takuya said before he began to walk down the path._

_On the way down Daisuke thought of a game to pass the time._

"_Hey Tommy?" Daisuke called the brown-haired boy._

"_Hmm? Yeah?" Tommy asked._

"_Well I know this game. You wanna play?" the redhead smiled._

"_A game? Yeah okay," Tommy grinned._

"_Okay, what's your favorite color?" he asked._

"_Green," Tommy nodded._

"_Favorite animal?" Daisuke asked._

"_Umm…a bear?" Tommy giggled._

"_Okay, favorite part of a bears body?" Daisuke said._

"…_Their tails?" Tommy shrugged._

"_Favorite number?" Daisuke said raising his hand._

"_Six" Tommy nodded._

"_Okay so you have a green bear with six tails," Daisuke laughed and Tommy joined in._

_After a few rounds of the game – the others joined in as well – they had finally reached the bottom._

"_Wait, I thought that there was a village down here!" Zoe yelped as she looked around._

"_Yeah, Z's right," JP said nodding his head in agreement._

"_Whoa… Look you guys," Tommy said as he climbed onto a rock and looked up at the cliff sidewall._

"_Beautiful" Zoe gasped as she and the others saw drawings on the rocky wall._

_There was an angel like drawing along with ten marks within a circle._

"_Beautiful she says," Bokumon whined as he walked up to the others, pulling out his book as he did so. "Long ago there was war between the human Digimon and the beast Digimon, when one day an angel like Digimon appeared and ruled the Digital World in peace and harmony, but that did not last. The angel Digimon was cumbered by power and began to rule the world in evil. the Digimon were terrified of the angel Digimon, and a group of 10 Digimon sacrificed themselves to defeat the ultimate evil that had threatened the Digital World. These ancient warriors created artifacts from their data before leaving the Digital World in the care of the three Celestial Digimon. However, one of the three, Cherubimon was turned evil, and his evil is beginning to touch Digimon changing them," Bokumon finished reading._

_"Read it again," Neemon said dreamily. _

_"No," Bokumon said snapping his book close and putting it away._

_"Hey, that symbol was on Koji when he became Lobomon," Daisuke said pointing at the symbol of light._

_"Yeah… and that one was on Takuya's belt when he was Agunimon!" Tommy said pointing to one near the bottom._

_"Huh…" Takuya mused as he looked at the symbol._

_"That's too cool! I'm a Legendary Warrior," he grinned._

_"And sadly the leader," Daisuke groaned._

"_Yeah… Wait, what?" Takuya growled and turn to look at his littler brother._

"_Nothing" Daisuke said innocently._

"_You should be glad that you're my brother," Takuya said glaring at his younger brother._

"_Why would I be?" Daisuke asked making everyone giggle._

"_Huh! Cha!" sang a voice from behind them._

"_Huh?" turning around they saw some candle like Digimon dancing._

"_Candlemon," Bokumon said._

"_Like we're supposed to know that," Daisuke grumbled._

"_Huh cha! Who are you? What are you doing here? You here to steal our secrets?" one Candlemon yelled angrily._

"_Wha? No, no you got it wrong," JP yelped._

"_Yeah, you don't understand! This boy holds the sprit of Agunimon, the Legendary Warrior of Fire," Bokumon said waving his right arm around at Takuya._

"_Agunimon you say," the leader of the Candlemon said rubbing his chin._

"_Well if that's the case then come on in!" another Candlemon said with an evil smirk._

"_Again, I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Daisuke thought with a sighed as he followed the others to a large candle with the Legendary Warrior's marks on it._

"_Huh cha! Huh cha!" the Candlemon sang as they waved their arms around._

"_I'm getting sleepy," Zoe moaned as she fell to the floor._

"_Me too Z," JP groaned as he fell over too_

"_Sleep," Tommy whispered._

"_T-Takuya? We sleep now," Daisuke yawed and leaned against his older brother._

"_Daisuke don't go to sleep!" Takuya yawed as he looked around._

"_Gah! Sleeping clover!" Bokumon said picking up a green flower from the rocks around the candle._

"_Hold on!" Takuya yelled as he grabbed Daisuke and Tommy and jumped into the river next to them then he pulled in Zoe and JP along with Bokumon and Neemon._

"_I'll never complain about my alarm clock," Zoe cried as she shivered in the cold water._

"_Yeah, what's the big deal?" JP yelled._

"_Well Takuya said that if we didn't, we would have been cooked," Tommy yelped._

"_So sorry JP, did I destroy your beauty sleep?" Takuya growled._

"_Look! There they are!" yelled the Candlemon._

"_Quick over there," yelled Takuya and pointed to a small cave._

_Once everyone was there Takuya hosted Daisuke onto one of the rocks before he hosted Tommy up next to him._

"_You guys climb up there while I try to fight off the Candlemon," Takuya said turning around._

"_But Takuya! Fire won't work on fire Digimon," Daisuke yelped._

"_Don't worry, I'll think of something," Takuya said as he began to swim away._

"_Come on Daisuke, he'll be fine," Zoe called out to the worried little brother._

"_Right," Daisuke nodded and followed the others up the rocks._

_Once they got to the top Daisuke looked into the cave they found themselves in._

"_Wow, I bet fire Digimon like Candlemon can't get us in there," Zoe said as she and other looked into the cave that was made entirely of ice._

"_Wow, anyone want ice-cream?" JP joked as Daisuke turned to look out at his older brother who had turned into the Fire Warrior: Agunimon._

"_Agunimon behind you!" yelled Daisuke as two Candlemon jumped at the fire Digimon._

_Agunimon spun around and kicked the Candlemon back._

"_Yeah!" everyone cheered him on, but then the five Candlemon Takuya was fighting jumped back._

_"Melted Wax!" they yelled and sent a bunch of wax at Agunimon sticking him to the ground._

_"I c-can't move," he grunted. _

_"Come on! I w-want to help," Tommy cried looking desperately at his D-Tector. _

_"Give it up shrimp. I guess it's up to me," JP said as he began to press buttons on his D-Tector too._

_Tommy let out a huff of air, before jumping over the edge of cave mouth and slid down into the river._

_"TOMMY!" Daisuke cried._

_Tommy took off his hat and filled it up with water and threw it at the Candlemon._

_"I won't be a little kid anymore! Lights out for you meanies," he growled and threw more water at the Digimon._

_"Yeah! You tell 'em Tommy!" Dasiuke yelled._

_Suddenly light came from behind the group in the ice cave and a teddy bear shaped something zoomed past them and flew over to Tommy._

"_Another spirit! And this one is Tommy's," Daisuke smiled happily as it stopped in front of Tommy and turned the river into ice._

_"The shrimp, huh?" JP said titling his head._

"_Y-your mine?" Tommy whimpered._

_"Take it Tommy!" Daisuke yelled snapping Tommy out of his shock. _

_Tommy's eyes widened for a moment before he smiled and made a grab for his green and white D-Tector and pointed it at the object._

_"SPIRIT!" he screamed as the bear came zooming at his D-Tector, and a loop of data appeared around his hand._

_"Execute Spirit Evolution!" he yelled as data looped around him and the bear shape appeared above him, and when it disappeared in his place was a white bear with green armor._

_"Kumamon!"_

"_Kumamon?" Daisuke asked looking down at the white bear._

"_Kumamon the Warrior of Ice" Bokumon nodded._

"_Nice," Neemon giggled._

_Kumamon ran forward and took in a big breath of air before jumping up as high as he could._

_"Crystal Freeze!" he yelled and blew an icy gust from his mouth that froze three of the Candlemon. One Candlemon jumped forward. _

_"You want a playmate Teddy Bear? Huh cha!" the Candlemon yelled before twisting around in data._

"_Wizardmon!" _

_After the data disappeared there was a wizard in the Candlemon's place._

"_Deal with me!" Wizardmon yelled as he jumped up into the air and kicked Kumamon backwards._

"_Kumamon!" Agunimon yelled as he broke free from the wax._

"_Haha!" Wizardmon laughed, ticking his finger back and forth._

_"Haha! Lets see how well you do with this! Magical Game!" he yelled waving his sun-stick around and ten versions of himself appeared around him._

_"He he, now now, Agunimon, Can you figure out which one of us is real? Electro Squall" Wizardmon taunted before sending a lightening attack at Agunimon. _

_Kumamon looked up and gasped._

_"AGUNIMON! ONLY ONE OF THEM HAS A SHADOW!" he yelled._

_After Kumamon's words registered and he saw that it was true, Agunimon jumped up in the air and kicked the real Wizardmon and sent him backwards. Then his form darkened and a data loop appeared around him._

_"Your game is over and now be purified by the fire! Fractal Code Digitize!" Agunimon said, sliding his D-Tector across the data loop and all that was left was an egg that floated away as Daisuke, Zoe and JP slid down the rock hill._

"_You where great Kumamon," Agunimon smiled as he helped Tommy up._

"_He he, yeah," Kumamon laughed as he and Agunimon returned to their human forms._

"_You guys were amazing!" Zoe yelled a ran over to the two boys._

"_Yeah, what Z said," JP mumbled arms crossed over his chest._

"_See Tommy? You _are_ strong," Daisuke said slinging his arm over the other boy's shoulder._

"_Yeah," Tommy grinned._

_End Flash Back_

"Oww…" the redhead moaned as he walked down his school's halls while rubbing his head.

"I didn't really think that Kari would tell Jun that I was napping in class. Still… man her punches hurts," the redhead cried.

"Huh?" the redhead blinked as he looked up to see a short brown head boy starting to run down the stairs.

"Cody!" the redhead called out to the short boy.

"Daisuke?" Cody yelped and looked over at him.

"Where're you going?" Daisuke asked looking down at him.

"Oh, I have kendo with my grandpa," Cody said softly.

"Lucky you," Daisuke grumbled.

"What?" Cody blinked.

"Never mind. I'll tell everyone that you're not coming today" Daisuke smiled as Cody nodded and left.

"Daisuke?" called a female voice.

Turning around Daisuke saw his traitorous friend.

"Hey Kari" he smiled and raised his hand to wave.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Daisuke asked as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, lets go to the Digital World together," she smiled with a fate blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Okay," Daisuke nodded still staring at her.

"_I can't seem to get that weird mark off my mind. Why was it on Daisuke's forehead and why did it scare RedVeggiemon? I'll have to ask Izzy about it later_," Kari thought as she followed the redhead to the computer room.

"Hey everyone," Daisuke said as he entered. TK and Yolei were already there.

"I just can't win" Kari sighed, annoyed.

"What's going on?" Daisuke asked as DemiVeemon jumped onto his head

"we just got a distressed call from the Digital World" TK yelped as he leaned over the desk

"what? Who?" Daisuke asked loudly as DemiVeemon began to play with loose strands of his red hair making Daisuke sigh.

"I'm not really sure yet," TK sighed and turned back to the computer screen.

"I got it!" Yolei yelled and Kari ran to her side.

"It's one of the places that the Digimon Emperor controls, and it's the farthest one we've been to yet," the purple-haired girl frowned.

"Damn! It won't be long before he controls the whole Digital World," TK moaned.

"Then every single Digimon is in danger," Kari whispered. She looked like she was going to cry so Daisuke walked over and gave her a caring hug what made the brunette blush but she returned the hug.

"Alright, that's enough! Lets take care of this monkey!" TK growled.

"We have to wait for Cody!" yelled a yellow Digimon head as it jumped up and down.

"Oh sorry, but Cody isn't coming today. He has kendo" Daisuke said as he stepped back from Kari.

"What's kendo?" the Digimon asked.

"Oh… Well…" Daisuke grinned and rolled up a magazine and hit the poor Digimon.

"Ah! Why'd you hit me?" the Digimon cried.

"Well you asked what kendo was," Daisuke shrugged as the others laughed.

When suddenly the door open to reveal an older blue-haired boy wearing glasses.

"It's Joe!" cried TK and Kari.

"Hi guys," Joe smiled and walked over the group of children.

"Even though Tai told me about it, it's still weird seeing the Digimon here outside of the Digital World" Joe laughed.

"This is Joe. He's an old friend that we told you about," TK said as he waved to Joe.

"Oh! You're the doctor," Yolei laughed.

"Joe, this is Daisuke and Yolei," Kari smiled as she waved her hand around to introduce the two she mentioned.

"I'm glad you're here. We got a distress call from the Digital World," TK cried as he stepped in front of Joe with Patamon on his head.

"I know. It's from Gomamon," Joe said grimly.

"Your digivice reacted? That's why you came?" TK asked to himself.

Joe nodded.

"Oh! Candy!" yelped DemiVeemon as he jumped off of Daisuke's head and reached up for the bag of food that Joe had.

"Whoa, these are supplies for if there's an emergency," Joe laughed as he raised the bag out of the blue Digimon's reach.

"Oh…" DemiVeemon sighed before he began to jump up and down trying to reach the bag anyway.

"Sorry. He's um… young," Daisuke frown as he picked up his Digimon partner.

"Are you coming with us to the Digital World? We could really use your help," Kari asked the older boy.

"Of course. I'm worried about Gomamon," Joe smiled softly.

"Oh! These are the new digivices. They're the only ones that can open a portal" TK said showing Joe his green digivice.

"Yeah, Izzy gave me a heads up," Joe nodded.

"If the explanations are out of the way, lets go!" Yolei said getting impatient.

"What about me?" yelped a boy as he bust into the room.

"Cody!" everyone cried.

"CODY! CODY! CODY! You made it! You made it! You made it! You made it!" yelled Upamon as he jumped all over the place in his excitement.

"I'm sorry but he's hyper active," Cody sighed as he turned to the older boy.

"Oh it's alright. Gomamon is the same," Joe laughed.

"Hey everybody! The gates open," yelled TK.

"Then lets go!" Yolei cried as she and the other's we're sucked into the computer's screen.

"Wow" Daisuke gasped as he looked around the frozen landscape.

"Ice-cream anyone?" Veemon joked.

"Hey, I know that one," Daisuke laughed as he thought back to one of JP's moments.

"Ah, I hate the cold," Yolei whimpered wrapping her arms around herself.

"Are you okay Kari?" TK asked his friend who nodded.

"Are you?" the brown-haired girl asked Daisuke.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you sure you're okay?" the redhead asked looking at the girl next to him.

"Yeah," Kari smiled cutely.

"Oh! Use these," Joe said tacking out hand warmers for everyone.

"Hand warmers?" Daisuke blinked looking down at the orange pack in his hands.

"Kari," Joe smiled as he passed her one before giving one to Yolei and TK.

"Boy leave it to you. Good old reliable Joe," TK laughed.

"Haaa… it won't open," Yolei cried trying open her pack but she ended up droping it.

"Aww…" the purple head girl moaned as she leaned down to pick it up, but the heat from her pack had uncovered something in the snow.

"Joe look!" Yolei gasped.

"Gomamon!" cried the blue-haired teen as he and the other's got on their knees and began to dig the Digimon up.

"Gomamon speak to me!" Joe yelled wrapping his arm around the white and purple seal-like Digimon. "What day of the week is it?" Joe asked as Gomamon woke up and looked at his human partner.

"It's Saturday," Gomamon moaned.

"Well, actually it's Wednesday, but you never really knew what day it was, so your okay," Joe laughed.

"I heard from Tentomon we could use the TV to call you if we needed your help," Gomamon said waving his arm around at the TV set they'd come out of when they'd entered the Digital World.

"Boy you're going to use all of my first aid kit," Joe said as he started to tend to Gomamon's injuries.

"I always get misty-eyed at reunions, I think I'm going to cry," Armadillomon whimpered.

"Aww don't! Your tears will turn into icicles," Gatomon said walking over to them.

"You really look bad Gomamon," Joe sighed as he petted his Digimon.

"Yeah, no kidding," Daisuke and Veemon muttered together only to have the Child of Light and her Digimon hit them.

"I picked a fight with the wrong dude, the Digimon Emperor," Gomamon grumbled.

"Gah! Look!" cried Yolei. Everyone turned to see that she was pointing at a black tower.

"Looks like he build one here too," Daisuke sighed.

"Huh? What's that?" Joe asked.

"It's the Digimon Emperor's secret weapon," Kari said.

"He hunts down Digimon and then put's these dark rings around them turning them into his slaves, and the Control Spire's keep the ring's powered," TK said.

"That way no one can digivolve," Kari said softly.

"I'm gonna rip it down!" Veemon yelped happily making everyone laugh.

"We're going to have to cross this ice if we hope to get close enough to destroy it," Kari said.

"Now I know what Matt means when I'm walking on thin ice," TK groaned.

"Did you happen to bring any skates? We need six pairs," Yolei asked leaning across to the blue-haired boy holding his white and purple Digimon.

"Ha ha, sorry I'm all out," Joe laughed.

"Hmm…" Daisuke put his chin in his hand.

"What is it?" Kari asked looking at the redhead.

"Hey Joe! Got any rope?" Daisuke asked suddenly turning around to the boy.

"Yeah," Joe nodded.

"Veemon?" Daisuke said looking at the blue Digimon.

"Way ahead of ya!" Veemon yelled. "Vee-Head butt!" Veemon cried as he jumped into the air and knocked down a few tree's.

"Lets make a sled," Daisuke smiled at his bewildered looking companions.

"Ohh… Gatomon!" Kari yelled turning to her cat Digimon.

"Lighting paw!" she yelled knock down more trees.

After gathering up all of the knocked down trees, tied them all securely together and hooked the Digimon up to the front end, everyone took a few steps back to look at the wooden sled.

"It's the best sled I've ever seen," Yolei smiled as she put her right hand on her hip.

"Well lets get going," TK said.

"That's easy for you to say, your not pulling," Armadillomon laughed

"I'm no dog," Hawkmon grumbled.

"Come on team!" Cody smiled.

"Okay!" sang Patamon as the Digimon got into their running stance.

"Now mush!" Cody giggled.

"Yeah!" the Digimon cheered and began to run.

"Go Veemon" cheered Daisuke.

"Uh-oh we have visitors," Patamon yelped as he saw a few snowmen up ahead.

"Oh look! Snowmen! How cute," Yolei giggled.

"They're called Frigimon," TK explained.

"They have dark ring's around their legs!" Daisuke yelped when he spotted the offending accessory.

"We haven't got time for this" TK said.

"He right. Lets go straight past them!" Daisuke said agreeing with the blonde boy.

"Right!" the Digimon cried as pulled them past the Digimon.

"Sub-Zero Ice punch!" yelled a few Frigimon.

"Gah!" yelped a the other's as they dodged the attacks.

"Ice punch!" the Frigimon yelled firing at the hill in front of the chosen children.

"They missed us!" yelled Yolei.

"That's because they weren't aiming for us!" Daisuke yelled wrapping his arm around the purple head's waist to keep her from falling off when the Digimon turned and jumped over the edge of a rift in the ground. Luckily they landed on the other side without much incident.

"Thanks Daisuke," Yolei smiled shakily.

"No problem," Daisuke said returning the smile.

"Err…" Kari frowned at the sled.

"Ah!" everyone cried as the sled fell over the edge and poor Cody fell into the river with it.

"I'll save him!" Gomamon yelled as he dived off the ledge.

"Fish friends!" Gomamon yelled as the fish helped him pull the boy out of water.

After they found a cave, TK and Daisuke found wood for Joe to stared a fire with.

"Warm enough yet?" Armadillomon asked his shivering partner.

"Here, drink this," Joe smiled as he passed the boy a steaming cup of tea.

"Boy, that Joe really comes prepared," Yolei giggled as she sat down next to her hero, Daisuke. Kari couldn't help but notice.

"_She's hitting on my man!_" she thought. "Wait… he's not my man yet…damn," she hissed under her breath.

"That's nothing. Wait until you see him during hay fever season," TK laughed. "We'll have to leave Cody here," he continued a little more seriously.

"Yeah" Daisuke agreed as he thought back to the time when him and Tommy got really sick during their adventure in the Digital World. The others had been worried sick about them.

"I'll stay here and take care of Cody," Joe nodded.

"I'm going to!" Cody cried getting up. "My grandfather said that if I trust myself I wouldn't let anyone down," he whimpered.

"Even though I do agree with that saying, Cody, you could get really sick," Daisuke sighed, what he said remind him of his brother. "Why does everyone remind me of him?" Daisuke thought.

"You're not letting us down," Kari told the younger boy.

"We have a long fight ahead. You'll need your strength," Cody's Digimon said worried.

"Alright," Cody sighed, defeated. "I'll wait here. Don't be gone long," Cody said looking at his friends.

"We'll be back quicker then you could say Digimon Emperor" TK smiled as the other's nodded in agreement.

"Lets go!" Yolei said as she and the other's left.

Cody shivered.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked the younger boy.

"Just a little tired," Cody smiled at him.

"Me too. I could use a little nap," Armadillomon nodded.

"I couldn't sleep, when I'm supposed to be out there helping the others," Cody whimpered angrily.

"I know what you mean, I used to think like that two. Then I slowly began to realize something. Everything happens for a reason. There's a reason why we're waiting here," Joe said.

"But what?" Cody asked softly when suddenly there was loud banging and a few rocks stared to fall around them.

"Come on!" Joe yelled as they ran out of the cave only to see the Emperor with a large Digimon. It was pink with a large shell on it's back.

"Shellmon!" Joe growled as he spotted the dark ring around its arm.

"It appears I found your little hide out!" the Emperor said.

Joe turned to look at the control spire.

"Gomamon, now I know the reason why we where meant to stay behind! It was so the others could have time to destroy the control spire, so use your great Gomamon charm," Joe said looking down at his Digimon.

"Right! Why did one Shellmon tack the other Shellmon's lunch? Because it was shell fish," Gomamon asked as he jumped over to the pink Digimon.

"Grr…" Shellmon yelled as he went to flatten the Digimon, but Gomamon jumped out of the way.

"I guess you already heard that one," Gomamon yelped.

"That's the great Gomamon's charm?" Joe blinked tilting his head.

"Cody?" Armadillomon said looking at his partner

"Right…Digi-Armor Energize!" Cody cried holding out his digivice.

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOOOOOO… DIGMON" Armadillomon yelled as a familiar loop of data looped around him and then in his place was a larger Digimon with drills, for hands and a bigger drill on he's face, "the Drill of Power!"

"Armor, huh? Not bad" Joe mused as Digmon jumped to save Gomamon.

"Thanks Digmon," smiled Gomamon as he jumped away.

"No problem," Digmon said pushing Shellmon's hand away.

"Wait! Leave him alone!" Cody cried walking forward.

"Cody!" Joe yelled as Shellmon attack the young boy but was blocked by Digmon.

"Don't worry Cody, I got you," Digmon said as Cody started to shiver in fear as Shellmon went to grab the drill Digimon.

"Hold on tight Cody!" Digmon yelped as he rolled away.

"Gold Rush!" he yelled, attacking the dark ring around Shellmon's arm.

"Alright!" everyone cheered as the ring dispersed. Suddenly a crab like Digimon jumped out of the river with a dark ring around it's claw.

"Ha! Did you think I wouldn't have a plan B?" the Emperor laughed.

"Ebidramon," Digmon gasped and pushed Cody out the way as it attacked them.

"Digmon!" Cody yelled as Ebidramon pulled Digmon underwater.

"If only there was some way for you to be able to digivolve… what's taking them so long with that tower?" Joe sighed and glanced at the control spire.

"Oh never mind," Joe laughed as the tower suddenly fell over.

"Gomamon!" Joe smiled down at his Digimon who nodded.

"GOMMAMON DIGIVOLE TOOOOOOO… IKKAKUMON!" Yelled Gomamon as he was looped in data when it disappeared and in his place was large white snow beast with a spick on its head.

Ikkakumon jumped under water to help Digmon and attacked Ebidramon to make him let Digmon go.

Digmon jumped out of water and the two water Digimon began to fight it out.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon yelled attacking Ebidramon knocking him backward when he surfaced.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yelled shooting out several horn-shape rockets blowing up the dark ring around Ebidramon's claw.

"Yes!" Cody cheered as the others came running up only to see the Emperor leave.

"Okay Gomamon, your in charge of this place now," Joe smiled at his Digimon after he DeDigivolved.

"Great, a frozen waste land. Just what I wanted," Gomamon laughed as everyone felt though the frozen TV's screen.

Once they where back in the computer room:

"Cody reminds me of Izzy. So many questions," TK laughed.

"Really? He reminds me of Joe," Kari disagreed.

"Part me and part Izzy? That's a scary combination," Joe laughed.

"Well he reminds me Koichi," Daisuke thought with a smile. "Always polite, timid and shy."

"Will you come back and fight with us again?" Cody asked looking at Joe.

"Sure. Why not?" Joe smiled.

"I was wondering… Maybe you'd like to came over to my house some time. I think you'd like my grandfather. I know he'd like you," Cody smiled.

"Sure, I love prune juice," Joe nodded, laughing.

"Is it okay if I come to?" Kari suddenly asked.

"Me two!" Yolei and TK yelled together.

"What about you Daisuke?" Kari asked looking at the redhead.

"Huh? Oh… Only if it's alright with Cody," he laughed.

"Sure! I'm sure my grandfather would love to meet all of you," Cody said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Flash Back_

"_RIGHT!" yelled a male voice._

"_NO LEFT!" yelled a female voice._

_A blonde haired girl and a red haired boy were arguing over directions while a group of three boys watched them._

"_How long do you think this will last?" a tall boy asked the two shorter boys._

"_Don't know. They're both very competitive," the small boy wearing a big orange hat said._

"_It's kinda creepy," the smaller boy with red hair mumbled._

"_NO LEFT! DON'T YOU THINK THAT THE FOREST TERNMAIL WOULD BE AROUND TREE'S?" the blonde girl cried pointing to the beginnings of a forest._

"_I think I threw up a little in my mouth," a white Digimon mumbled as he swayed back and forth on the train track switch._

"_YOUR WRONG!" the redhead yelled back._

"_WHY? BECAUSE I'M A GIRL?" the blonde head girl cried._

"_NO, BECAUSE THE TRAILMON SAID TO STAY ON THIS TRACK! You think you know every thing," the redhead boy yelled._

"_Well I'm right," the girl said putting her hands on her hips._

"_You wanna go right?" the red head asked._

"_No, I'm going the way that makes sense," the girl said as she turned a walked away._

"_See ya," the boy growled and walked the other way down the tracks._

"_Wait up Takuya!" the boy with the orange hat followed the older boy._

"_Hey! We should stay together Z!" the taller boy yelled following the girl._

"_Human?" the orange rabbit muttered._

"_Watch it," the shorter redhead growled._

"_You know Neemon they might be next to turn into Digimon," the white bear like Digimon said to the yellow rabbit Digimon._ _"It's imperative that we're there."_

"_It's imperative… what does that mean Bokumon?" Neemon asked._

"_It means we have to be there, I can't wait to see it" Bokumon yelled jumping up and down before looking at the short boy standing with them._

"_Well Daisuke what way are we going?" he asked._

"_Huh? Umm… well I wanna follow JP and Zoe because that way does make more sense but that might upset Takuya… Damn! Why couldn't I have been an only child?" Daisuke whimpered._

"_Well I'm sure we'll meet back up with Takuya and Tommy sooo let's go!" Bokumon yelped as he dragged the shorter redhead with him after Zoe and JP._

"_I can't believe Takuya and Tommy went the wrong way! This is the right way… I hope. He can be real jerk same times!" JP growled on following the purple clothed girl._

"_You got that right… Oh hey Daisuke. You're coming our way?" she asked noticing the fact that the short red-haired boy was with them and not with his older brother._

"_Yeah well, you do have a point about the tree's… Oh and JP, Takuya may be a jerk sometime's –okay most of the time – but he's still my Oniisan," Daisuke said looking at the blue and yellow clothed boy._

"_Aww! You're so cute~!" Zoe cried before hugging the younger boy to death._

"_Damn it… Why couldn't I be young?" JP moped._

"_Hey umm… JP? They're gone," Bokumon suddenly said snapping the boy out of his state. _

"_Huh? Wait up guys!" he cried running after the two humans._

"_That is one big tree," Zoe gasped as they looked up at a large tree with tracks that ran around it._

"_So that must mean that this is the Forest Terminal," JP mused as he finally caught up to them._

"_Well sorry but no. This is Breezy Village," Bokumon signed sadly._

"_So this isn't it then," grumbled a familiar voice from behind them. _

_Everyone turned around to see the familiar emotionless face of Koji who was standing on the platform opposite them._

"_Your right. It's not," Bokumon mumbled._

"_He he. Hey Koji, what's up?" Zoe asked leaning forward a little._

"_Wow poor JP," Daisuke mumbled to himself making the two Digimon next to him giggle._

"_Err… where are you going?" Zoe called out as Koji jumped down onto the tracks below and began to walk away._

"_Where I go is none of your business," he stated over his shoulder._

"_Reminds me of Takuya when he wakes up in the morning," Daisuke sighed._

"_He reminds me of white chocolate. It may look good but has no taste," JP said crossing his arms over his chest._

"_That's racist," Daisuke said looking at JP who turned pale._

"_This doesn't seem right… Breezy Village is known for it's flowers but there's not much here," Bokumon blinked._

_Suddenly a loud buzzing noise sounded around everyone._

"_Huh? My D-Tector's doing something! Maybe my spirit is close by," JP yelped pulling out his blue and yellow D-Tector and saw that it's screen was glowing._

"_Hey guys! Maybe if I can get up there I can get a better idea of where we are," Zoe called as she climbed up the large tree._

"_Zoe be careful!" Daisuke yelled after her._

"_Aww that's so cute! You care about me," Zoe giggled. "Don't worry Daisuke, I'll be fine."_

"_Hmm… that air smells good," she cried stretching out._

"_Zoe my D-Tector is reacting to something!" JP yelled out to her making her lose her balance and fall over a branch. _

"_ZOE!" Daisuke cried out in alarm._

"_Wha~! …Huh?" Zoe blinked as a bunch of giggling flower Digimon caught her._

"_Thank you," she said as they put her down._

"_No problem! Would you guys like lunch?" one asked._

"_Oh yes please," Zoe smiled at them as they lead her and the others to one of their tree houses._

"_Thanks. I wouldn't mind a bowl or 10," JP grinned as they sat down at the table and were given bowls of yellow soup._

"_Hmm…! This is great!" Zoe cried after tacking a sip making the flower Digimon cheer._

" _I must know, what do you call this soup?" Zoe asked._ _"Oh, and Daisuke you should eat it all up," she smiled looking at the redhead like a mother would with her child or an over bearing older sister._

"_You're starting to remind me of my mom," he smiled back._

"_We call it Head Soup, because of how it's made," the flower Digimon said proudly as they took a few yellow fruits._

"_Oh wow," Daisuke blinked as the top of the Digimon's red pedals open upon their heads and the Digimon popped the fruit in._

"_~! When you take your head and shake it all around, you make the most tasty soup the flavors never fail! We shake our head's up and down while we sing this song ANNNNNND it's done!" the flower Digimon sang before walking over tilting her head making the soup fall out there noses._

"_Freshly made!" one said happily._

"_Hey Zoe? Do I still have to eat this?" Daisuke whispered to the girl looking a little green now that he knew how the soup was made._

"_No" she whispered back looking a little pale herself._

"_Err… we're full," JP said shakily._

"_Thanks!" Bokumon smiled as he one put more of the Head Soup in his bowl._

"_It's brain food," the flower Digimon giggled._

_After lunch everyone walked outside again._

"_Mmm… That feels good!" Zoe giggled as a passing breeze blew around her._

"_That's because of our lung tree," one of Floramon said pointing up at the tree._

"_Do a lot of visitor's come here?" Zoe asked the Digimon next to her._

"_Not like before. No one come's to see our village like they used to," the Floramon whimpered sadly._

"_You and your friends are the first tourists we've had in months," another Floramon added._

"_We should thank you! Thank you for visiting!" they sang together._

"_But you should make this place look better. Try planting more flowers," Zoe suggested._

"_We can help," Daisuke smiled._

_After that they all got to work and as things were winding down everything looked great._

_Daisuke giggled as he watched Neemon and Bokumon try to help._

"_Poor Bokumon," he giggled as Neemon dumped mud all over him._

"_There! If we keep working, this place will look as good as new in no time!" Zoe smiled._

"_Won't it?" she asked as a few Floramon started to look down._

"_The Mushroomon will wreck it" they whimpered._

"_Mushroomon?" Zoe said looking confused and just as she said that three purple mushroom Digimon came out of nowhere._

"_Nice try, but bye bye!" they yelled and threw yellow mushroom bombs that destroyed all of the flowers they'd all finished planting._

"_We are the Mushroomon Brothers!" they announced as they jumped back into the air._

"_Oh no! Not again," the Floramon cried._

"_We thought you understood that planting flowers is a big waste of time," one of the Mushroomon laughed._

"_Please don't wreck all of our flowers" Floramon cried._

"_Giggle Boom!" they laughed and threw a gaseous bomb at the flower Digimon that caused them to burst into giggles._

"_What's so funny? They're trouble!" Zoe asked looking around._

"_You would be laughing too if you were a Floramon. They get to tired from laughing there guts out that they are too tired to planet anymore flowers," the Mushroomon said._

"_What did we ever do to you? We used to greet the visitors together, remember?" one giggling Floramon managed to ask._

"_You Floramon were always the favorites. The visitors liked you better!" a Mushroomon growled._

"_Wow they have problems," Daisuke muttered. The others nodded in agreement._

"_That's not true! They loved your mushroom muse. They liked it even better then our soup!" the Floramon giggled._

"_Enough! Mushroom Mash!" they yelled._

_Zoe ran and grabbed Daisuke while JP ran the other way._

"_They're toasting this place like a English muffin!" JP yelped as the Mushroomon destroyed the house behind them._

"_It's over! We've had it with your flower power," the Mushroomon yelled._

"_Hey Neemon, think those Mushroomon have been turned evil?" Bokumon asked._

"_Look Bokumon, she's staring at something," Neemon said pointing at Zoe._

"_Huh?" Bokumon turned to look._

"_Hold it!" Zoe yelled and walked up to them and slapped a Mushroomon in the face._

"_Hey now! That's my brother you hit! Why'd you hit him?" one cried._

"_You need to learn how to get along! Just because you feel like your getting the short end of the stick it doesn't give you the right to go around destroying things!" she yelled angrily._

"_Yeah! Now listen up! You can't just come marching in here with your purple hat's because there just plain ugly. Right Zoe?" JP asked the blonde girl next to him._

"_That was wrong. You insulted them," Daisuke said as Zoe nodded in agreement._

"_Get him!" the Mushroomon yelled throwing booms at JP as he ran away._

"_Hello? Help me!" he yelled holding up his D-Tector that had started flashing again._

"_JP!" Zoe yelled as he was thrown backward from one of the blasts._

_A pink ball of light suddenly zoomed out of the lung tree._

"_Yeah! My sprit!" JP said holding up his D-Tector._

"_Neemon look! JP's going to digivolve!" Bokumon yelped._

"_Na. It's pink and looks girly. I think its Zoe's," Daisuke stated tilting his head._

"_Oh no this isn't good!" the Mushroomon brother's cried_

"_Hey Zoe your D-Tector is glowing!" Daisuke said to her._

"_Huh? Your right," she said taking out her pink one making the sprit go straight past JP and over to her._

"_It is time," a familiar female voice stated from Zoe's D-Tector._

_"SPIRT!" Zoe yelled as a data loop appeared around her hand and she slammed it against her D-Tector. _

_"Execute!" she screamed as data looped around her and a butterfly shape appeared above her. _

_"Spirit Evolution!" Zoe yelled as she disappeared in a loop of data. When the data disappeared there in Zoe's place was a beautiful purple haired girl. She had on a pink bikini like body brace with a metal bar headset that covered her eye's and then she had butterfly wing's._

"_That's Zoe? Wow she looks beautiful," Daisuke awed._

"_Zoe did it, instead of me" JP whimpered._

"_Would you really like to be a girl?" Daisuke asked him with a snort._

"_Err… Well no, not really" JP said chuckling slightly._

"_Wow she's a pink butterfly," Neemon giggled._

"_She's not a butterfly, she's the Warrior of Wind Kazemon," Bokumon cried._

"_K-Kazemon," Daisuke whispered softly._

"_Evil Digimon be purified by the wind!" Kazemon yelled._

"_Nice try butterfly! Bye bye!" the Mushroomon yelled as they attack her._

_"Fungus Crusher!" they yelled loudly throwing mushrooms at her._

_"That's not very nice. How about we make mushroom soup...Tempest Twist!" she yelled as she got down on her hands in a handstand, spread out her legs, and then spun around very quickly to create a strong force of wind hitting the Mushroomon and pushing them away._

_"Fine you win this round… How about this one!" they said getting up and jumping together._

_"MUSHROOMON DIGIVOVE TO… WOODMON!" and in the Mushroomon place was a large log looking Digimon with arms and leg's_

_"Roseo Temporal!" Kazemon yelled as she rapidly kicked the Woodmon's bark with both of her legs._

_"Your bark is harder then your bite," she growled loudly before pushing herself backwards launching into a back flip. _

_"Hmm… Okay, how about Love Tap!" she yelled flying super fast at Woodmon before tapping him with her rear to cause temporary feelings of attraction. _

_Woodmon looked at her with red hearts in his eyes before shacking his head to get rid of the feelings. _

_"Woody Smash!" he yelled throwing his arm out and punched Kazemon. _

_"KAZEMON!" everyone yelled as she fell to the floor and turned back to her human self._

_"HEY" yelled a voice that sent shivers go up Daisuke's back, turning around he saw Koji._

_"Koji," he smiled when the other boy turned into Lobomon._

_"Now that you've been turned evil be purified by the light," he said leaping over Woodmon. _

_"Lobo Kendo!" he yelled taking out his twin beam swords and cutting at Woodmon before swiping the fractal code that would turn him back into the three Mushroomon._

_"He did it!" they cheered as Mushroomon looked around._

_"Aww what hit my head?" they said together rubbing there heads._

_"Thanks! You're a really good guy," Zoe smiled leaned down to help Koji up._

_He ignored her offered hand and pushed himself up and looked at his D-Tector as it let out the digi code for the village giving it back it's leafs and flowers._

_"Oh wow! It's beautiful," Daisuke gasped._

_"Geeze why am I even trying to like a guy like him?" Zoe said walking over to the others as Koji left without so much as a word of greeting or goodbye._

"_We have returned!" yelled a familiar voice._

"_Takuya!" Daisuke smiled at his older brother as he and Tommy came into view._

"_Takuya you missed it! Zoe turned into the Warrior of Wind!" Daisuke yelled wavering his arms around._

"_Nice try Daisuke. I'm not falling for that one," Takuya laughed._

"_What's wrong with you? You think just because I'm a girl I can't fight?" Zoe yelled hitting Takuya outside the head and setting off another fight between them._

"_Geeze I wish I was an only child," Daisuke sighed._

_End Flash Back_

"Zzz…"

"Hmm…" two people peeked into the room.

"Wakey wakey," the really short person giggled as the taller person tiptoed into the room.

"Zzz…"

"Right you can go," the taller person said.

"Yay!" the short person laughed and jumped onto the sleeping person.

"Daisuke!" it yelled jumping up and down. "Daisuke!"

"Err… DemiVeemon?" Daisuke groaned as he woke up and stared at the short blue Digimon who stared back at him.

"Good morning-!" the little guy was cut off when Daisuke threw him across the room.

"Gah!" the other person gasped and ran to catch him.

"You knew he would do that!" DemiVeemon cried to the other person.

"Haha sorry but he takes after Takuya that way. For some reason they were never really morning people," the other said nervously.

"Oh" DemiVeemon gasped.

"Hmm… Next time I ask you two to wake me up be a little quitter," Daisuke moaned as he pulled himself out of bed.

"Haha, but you have that picnic with the others," the other said.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Daisuke mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Better get ready then," the person said as she turned to leave.

"Oh Jun?" Daisuke called suddenly.

"Yeah?" the redhead girl looked over her shoulder.

"Tonight mum and dad aren't going to be home are they?" he asked softly.

"No, they're going to be talking with Takuya's doctor," she frowned.

"I hope he's getting better," Daisuke sighed.

"I'll let you get ready," Jun said softly as she left.

After getting dressed and having something to eat, Daisuke began to walk down the hill to his school.

"Hey Daisuke!" called a voice from on top of his head.

"Yeah DemiVeemon?" Daisuke asked with his hands behind his head much like Takuya used to.

"Will I ever get to meet Takuya?" the blue Digimon asked.

"What? Yeah! Of course you will," Daisuke yelped out.

"Really? When?" DemiVeemon asked excitedly.

"Oh, umm… well… when he gets better," Daisuke simple said with a forced smile.

"But-!" the Digimon was cut of by a girl with brown hair who was waving at them in front of the school.

"Morning Kari," Daisuke smiled as he stopped in front of her.

"Morning Daisuke," she smiled shyly.

"Aren't the others supposed to be here?" Daisuke asked looking around.

"Is that all you can think about?" Kari snapped under her breath.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked and looked at the girl feeling confused.

"Uhh… I mean… they're running a little late," Kari blushed.

"Okaaay… Hey! Here they come now," the redhead said pointing up at the three figures on the hill he had just walked down.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Kari asked to cover her slip with Daisuke.

"I stopped at a drinking fountain to give Poromon a bath. It's a long story," the purple haired girl laughed shyly.

"Never mind that, lets go," Daisuke smiled as they turned to enter the school.

"Hey I wonder if the Digital World is open on Saturdays," Yolei joked as they entered the computer room when suddenly the door was pulled open again making everyone freeze.

There standing in the doorway was a girl with short pink hair.

"I'm sorry but are you supposed to be here?" the girl asked looking at everyone.

"Mimi!" Kari, TK and their Digimon gasped while Yolei and Cody along with their Digimon and DemiVeemon freaked out.

"Of course you would know her," Daisuke moaned making the other two laugh.

"Umm… TK? Kari?" Mimi said surprised.

"Yep, Daisuke, Yolei, Cody this is one of our other DigiDestined friends, Mimi," TK explained.

"Hi Mimi! Sora told us all about you," Yolei smiled.

"I spoke to her recently and she told me all about you too," Mimi giggled.

"Gatomon, Patamon, how you've been?" the pink haired girl asked perkily.

"Other then being stuffed in a nap sack we're fine," Gatomon moaned.

"Wow she reminds me of Zoe, but Zoe would never die her hair her favorite color" Daisuke thought to himself with the ghost of a smile

"It's so good to see you! When did you get back?" Kari asked.

"This morning. I was walking past the school, and just had to take a look for old times sake, but anyway why are you all here?" she smiled.

"Oh we all thought we'd go on a nice picnic in the Digital World," TK said.

"The Digital World?" Mimi gasped.

"Maybe Mimi can come with us!" Yolei giggled happily.

"I haven't been there in so long… would it be alright if I came along?" Mimi asked tilting her head.

"Of course!" Yolei yelled waving her hand around.

"But Yolei, we haven't brought enough sodas" TK said simply.

"Oh no!" Yolei gasped.

"Na, don't worry about it. Mimi can have mine," Daisuke smiled at the pink haired girl who smiled back.

"Yep! Sora definitely told me about you," Mimi giggled.

Daisuke only blinked blankly in reply making Kari giggle.

"Digi Port open!" Yolei yelled as she and the others where sucked through the computer screen.

"Hey good news guys! Look around. I don't see any Control Spires anywhere, do you?" Daisuke grinned, looking around.

"No sir," everyone laughed as they walked along.

"How cool! I'm back the Digital World and it hasn't changed," Mimi gasped looking around. "I wonder if I'll see Palmon again?" she mused out loud.

"I'm sure you will Mimi," Daisuke smiled at the pink girl, when suddenly Kari knocked Mimi to the side.

"Kari? Why did you push Mimi out of the way?" Daisuke asked cluelessly.

"Gah! You really are clueless," Kari groaned as she stopped ahead.

"Err… Was it something I said? Daisuke asked tilting his head.

"Oh I see," Mimi giggled.

"See what?" Daisuke sighed, looking at the older girl.

"Oh never mind. How about you tell me about this Digimon Emperor Izzy's been telling me about?" she smiled softly.

"Oh yeah. He builds these Control Spires, tries to take over the Digital World and blah blah blah…" Daisuke mumbled.

"So as long as there's no Control Spire in the area, we're safe?" Mimi asked worriedly.

"Yeah. That's why we picked this spot to go on our picnic" Yolei said butting in.

"Wow. We would have never thought about having a picnic back in the old days because we'd be too worried about over grown ants" Mimi laughed.

"Yeah me and my team never had the chance to. Something new always popped up," Daisuke slipped.

"Huh? What do you mea 'you and your team?'" Kari, Mimi and TK asked at the same time as the other two stared at him.

"Huh? Oh umm…" Daisuke panicked.

"What Daisuke _meant_ was that _we_ never got a chances to relax and eat here until now… right Daisuke?" Veemon said popping up next to the redhead boy.

"Yeah…! Yeah! What Veemon said," Daisuke said nodding, Yolei and Cody seemed to accept the explanation but the other three where very sure both Veemon and Daisuke had covered for themselves with a lie.

"Hey guys! Roll the mat out over here and dish out the food!" Cody said wavering his short arms around under the shade of a tree.

"Wha? Sorry Cody, but I think it's too early to have lunch," TK sighed.

"Well then _you_ can eat later," Yolei and Daisuke, said at the same time.

Yolei gasped and glanced at the redhead who blinked in surprise but smiled at her. It made the purple haired girl look away from him with a blush.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked in confusion.

"What is it with me making girls upset to day?" he thought helping Cody roll out the mat while Kari – who had seen the scene between Daisuke and Yolei – was fuming slightly.

"I brought this from my family's shop. You want one?" Yolei asked holding a chocolate covered rice ball out to Mimi.

"Is that what I think it is? A chocolate covered rice ball? I haven't had one since I was a kid!" she gasped taking it from the purple haired girl.

"What would you have?" Yolei giggled turning to Hawkmon.

"I'll have whatever Armadillomon is having," he said watching as the big yellow Digimon stuff his mouth with a black roll.

"Oh he's having sushi," Yolei laughed.

"Great! I'll have one sushi please," Hawkmon said holding up his wing.

"Right! Coming right at ya buddy," Armadillomon said throwing the bird Digimon a black roll.

"No Armadillomon! You must never throw food," Cody gasped as the sushi flew past Hawkmon and the bird Digimon ran after it.

"Wait Hawkmon!" Yolei gasped running after her Digimon.

"Wait little sushi roll!" Hawkmon cried.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I don't like that they're going off in to the woods alone" Mimi thought worriedly before going after them.

_Some time later…_

"Hey umm… Guys? Yolei and Mimi haven't returned yet and I'm getting worried," Kari said standing up.

"Yeah, she's right," TK agreed as Daisuke and Cody followed when suddenly Daisuke digivice went off.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked as he pulled the device out.

"I think it's from Yolei but the signal is kinda weak," Daisuke said looking at his screen.

"That means they must be near by," TK said leaning closer. "But in what direction?"

"The Digimon Emperor must be blocking the signal," Cody frowned.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh I hope they're all right," Kari whispered.

"Hey I'm sure they're fine," Daisuke said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah, your right," she said forcing a smile.

"Hey look! Yolei's signal is coming in strong," Daisuke said with a grin.

"That means they must have been able to take care of whatever was interfering with the signal," Cody said happily.

"Alright! Way to go Yolei!" both Daisuke and TK cheered at the same time.

"Lets go," Kari laughed as they began to follow Yolei's signal.

"Hey Daisuke!" yelled a familiar voice. Looking up they saw the two missing girls.

"Hey guys!" Daisuke and the other cheered as they joined Yolei and Mimi.

"Mimi!"

Everyone looked up at the large green cactus Digimon.

"Huh? Tokomon?" Mimi blinked her partner.

"I'll protect this place for now," Tokomon said proudly.

"Who's that?" Daisuke asked.

"That's Mimi's partner," Yolei laughed.

"Wow… Tokomon? Call us if you need us!" Daisuke smiled as they left though to go home.

After saying goodbye to Mimi everyone was walked home.

"See ya everyone!" Daisuke said as he turned to walk up the hill to the hospital. Once inside he saw the same woman as all ways sitting behind the reception desk.

"Ah Daisuke! You're back," she smiled.

"Yep. I haven't come by to see Oniisan in a long time so I thought I'd see him before I went home" Daisuke smiled.

"Right. He's still in room 142," the nurse smiled

"Yeah, I know," Daisuke laughed as he walked down the white halls before entering room 142.

"Hey Oniisan," Daisuke whispered as he closed the door behind him and sat down on in the chair next to the sleeping boy.

"Girls sure are weird Oniisan. Now I know what you meant by staying away from the enemy but of course you did get a few punches from two girls we know very well," Daisuke managed a laugh as tears started to build up in his eyes when suddenly there was a muffled sound from his backpack.

"Oh right. I wanted you to meet my friend," Daisuke said taking off the blue backpack to open it and out popped a little blue Digimon who jumped up onto Daisuke's head.

"Daisuke~! It smells in there," the Digimon cried before snapping his attention to the boy in bed "who's that?" he asked innocently.

"DemiVeemon, I want you to meet my Oniisan, Takuya-Oniisan," Daisuke said taking his partner off his head.

"The fire boy?" DemiVeemon asked softly.

"That's right," Daisuke nodded.

"He he… Nice to meet ya Daisuke's Oniisan," DemiVeemon wiggled his hand around.

"Huh? How come he's not answering me Daisuke?" DemiVeemon said looking down at his human partner.

"That's because he's in a coma," Daisuke said petting the little Digimon on his head.

"Coma?" DemiVeemon tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah… It means that he's been asleep for a very long time and we don't know when he'll wake up again," Daisuke said smiling sadly.

"Oh…" DemiVeemon nodded in understanding, feeling bad for his partner.

"It's late. Lets go home," Daisuke whispered as DemiVeemon jumped back into the backpack.

As they got closer to home, Daisuke notice a familiar brown haired boy leave.

"Tai-senpai?" Daisuke yelped as the boy turned to him.

"Hey Daisuke. What's up?" the older boy asked as he stopped in front of him.

"Oh nothing really. What are you doing here?" Daisuke asked.

"You're forgetting that Jun and I are English and math partners" the boy said as DemiVeemon poked his head out from Daisuke backpack.

"Hey DemiVeemon," Tai greeted the Digimon.

"Hey Tai-Tai," DemiVeemon giggled waving his hand around.

"Hey Daisuke, umm… I know that this is kind of personal question and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but back in Jun's room-" Tai stared.

"Wait, you were in my sister's bedroom?" Daisuke asked getting protective.

"Err… yeah, but not what you think, we where doing our project" Tai yelped waving his hands around.

"It's okay Tai-senpai, I believe you," Daisuke laughed, dropping the angry act.

"…Anyway Jun had this photo on her bed stand of her, you and this other boy, I was wondering who he was?" Tai asked shocking Daisuke.

"Y-you saw h-him?" Daisuke choked out.

"Yeah," Tai nodded.

"H-he's… Well ,h-he's family," Daisuke said looking down.

"Oh he's family," Tai sighed in relief.

"Wait, were you worried that he was her boyfriend?" Daisuke said coking on his laughter.

"S-shut up" Tai yelled.

"To tell you the truth Tai, he may not her boyfriend but he is something very important to Jun and I," Daisuke smiled tilting his head.

"You must be very fond of this boy," Tai said noticing how Daisuke's dull eyes brighten up while talking.

"Yeah, he's my roll model," Daisuke grinned.

"Roll model huh?" Tai mumbled felling a little intimidated by this mystery boy.

"Yeah… Hey that reminds me, we meet Mimi today. She's not as bad as you made her out to be" Daisuke said.

"Yeah well you didn't meet her when she was 10," Tai said making a face that made Daisuke laugh.

"Anyway I'm late for dinner so I'll see ya around" Tai said as he walked past the red head.

"Bye Tai-senpai," Daisuke waved as he walked to his door.

"Jun I'm home!" Daisuke called walking through the door.

"Hey! Mom and Dad aren't home so I'm ordering take out," Jun said from the kitchen.

"Oh? What are you ordering?" Daisuke asked letting DemiVeemon out.

"Hmm… I was thinking along the lines of that new fast food shop," the older redhead smiled.

"Ah. That's fine I guess… Hey Jun did you know that Tai saw Takuya in your photo," Daisuke asked turning to his sister.

"Huh? I suppose so. I mean the photo was in plain sight… I thought you would I told them about Takuya," Jun said confused.

"Yeah, I also told them about our trip to the Digital World and becoming warriors," Daisuke said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You're not ready to tell them but you have to tell them sooner or later," Jun signed with her hand's on her hips. "They'll find out eventually."

"I like later," Daisuke mumbled.

"They're your friends Daisuke and they're also DigiDestined. I'm sure they will understand," Jun said.

"Yeah yeah… Wait until I tell Koji someone's trying to steal his girl," Daisuke grinned evily.

"Yeah okay….HEY WAIT! WHAT?" Jun yelled as Daisuke took off.

"Koji and I aren't even dating! And who's trying to 'steal' me as you put it?" Jun demanded casing after her brother.

"Oh no one dear sister," Daisuke said as he closed his bedroom door.

"Gah! Little brothers!" Jun growled as she stared to walk away.

"Oh and Jun? Keep telling yourself that. Cause you know that you and Koji love~ each other!" Daisuke giggled peering out from behind his bedroom door.

"Say what?" Jun yelped.

"Oh well. I suppose it's all right that you're so ignorant because you're not allowed to have a boyfriend anyways. That's what Takuya-Oniisan once told me," Daisuke stated leaning against his bedroom doorframe.

"That's only until I'm 30… BUT THAT DOESN'T COUNT!" Jun yelled as Daisuke laughed.

"Right~! Whatever you say," he said going back into his room as poor DemiVeemon looked on the scene with a growing sense of confusion.

"What's a boyfriend?" the small blue Digimon wondered.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note: hay everyone today is my brithday yay me so I geuss this is a birthday traet LOL, anyway this was edit by you know how Shara Raizel again thank you for helping me Shara hehe anyway enjoyyyyyyyyyyyy Chapter 7**_

Chapter 7

_Flash Back_

"_Hey cool! My ears are full of sand," a yellow rabbit Digimon giggled as a gust of sand whipped past the group of seven._

"_Yes and your head is full of rocks," a white bear Digimon groaned following the five human kids._

"_Wow I h-haven't been in a w-wind this strong since… w-well never," the little boy wearing an orange hat said._

"_Yeah. Me neither," the short red haired boy agreed as he walked next to the other smaller boy who was only an inch taller then him._

"_Coming Thru!" yelled a high pitch voice. _

_Looking up the group saw a purple and yellow Trailmon zooming along the tracks and was headed right for them._

"_Gah!" everyone gasped as a taller redhead gripped the shorter redhead and the orange hat wearing boy's hands and pulled them out the way. The only girl of the group jumped out the way with the last boy who a little thick set. The poor boy tripped as he followed her, landing on his backside._

"_Damn! Why do things in the Digital World always come out of nowhere?" the older red-haired boy groaned as he watched the girl help the heavy set boy up._

"_Well Takuya my boy we are walking on __**train**__ tracks," the white bear like Digimon said to the boy._

"_So?" Takuya shrugged._

"_So where there's tracks there's a train. It's kinda like the whole smoke and fire thing," the Digimon said with a sighed as they walked up to a green gate._

"_What the fu-" the shorter red-haired boy began._

"_Watch your language Daisuke," the blonde girl said with narrowed eyes._

"_What the fudge?" Daisuke grinned as the girl giggled._

"_Better," she smiled before turning to Takuya._

"_He bet he learns all those bad words from you. Some older brother you are," she huffed._

"_I'm trying the best I can" Takuya muttered looking down as a black aura began to curl around him._

"_Nah. I think Takuya-Oniisan is the best" both Daisuke and the other short boy said solemnly before laughing like mad but at least they'd cheered up Takuya…. right?_

"_You know, if I didn't know any better I would have thought with all your speaking in unison that you and Tommy were twins, Daisuke," the girl said staring at them, making both boys grin._

"_What you didn't know that we were?" Daisuke joked. "Can't you see the resemblance?"_

_The girl laughed._

"_Ah well. I might not be a twin, but Takuya is," Daisuke suddenly said._

"_Wha? Really?" the girl asked shocked._

"_Yep. Junie. She's my older sister and Takuya's younger twin," Daisuke nodded as he turned to look at the girl while the other's were arguing with a bunch bug like Digimon hanging down from the gate to a large building that looked like a factory._

"_Stop! What we're trying to say is get out!" three of the bug like Digimon sang._

"_Wow. They're rude like you are," Daisuke said to his older brother._

"_Whatcha talking about?" Takuya sweat dropped as he leaned down to the younger boy's level._

"_Gah! Move aside. This is a lady's job," the girl growled as all of the boys' stomachs growled._

"_Excuse me, but we were only here for a tour of the factory," she said walking forward as the bug Digimon turned each other._

"_Hey Z, lets make the first tour stop the exit, okay?" the large boy grumbled._

"_Then come on down!" the bug Digimon sang making the boy gape in surprise and fall over._

"_You okay JP?" Daisuke asked him as he helped the older boy up._

"_Yeah kid, don't worry," JP frowned._

"_But you've been upset for a long time," Daisuke mumbled._

"_Nah, don't worry about me," JP grinned and ruffled Daisuke's hair._

"_Hey! Don't mess with my hair!" Daisuke yelled covering his red spikes._

"_Not to be rude or anything Daisuke, but I think they were messed up a long time ago," JP laughed._

"_Whatever," Daisuke moped_

"_Lets go buddy!" Takuya yelled as he suddenly popped up and hoisted Daisuke over his shoulder._

"_Hey! Put me down! Takuya!" Daisuke yelled kicking his legs his older brother ran for the door to the factory._

_Once in Takuya had to but his brother down because of a red mark forming on his cheek._

"…_Sorry," Daisuke mumbled rubbing the back of his head._

"_You should be glad that you're my little brother and not some other punk kid," Takuya moaned at him as the others where led to a glass wall._

"_Bokumon?" called Tommy as green Digimon walked around._

"_Goblimon. They're horrible Digimon, so watch out for them" Bokumon said softly._

"_Right," everyone nodded._

"_Are you enjoying your tour?" asked one of the green bug Digimon asked._

"_Yeah," Zoe grinned._

"_Well then, do you have any questions?" the Digimon asked._

"_Yeah, can we slide on this floor in are socks?" Neemon asked._

"_Yeah can we?" Tommy and Daisuke giggled._

"_If you feel you must, go ahead," the Digimon replied._

"_Seriously? Yeah!" both boys cheered and began to take of their shoe's while Zoe and Takuya laughed at their childish actions._

"_Don't laugh at me Takuya! You know that you want to join us!" Daisuke said looking at his older brother._

"_Ha ha! Well I um…" Takuya laughed nervously knowing his brother was right. He did want to slide on the floor in his socks, but wasn't sure if it was an appropriate way for an older brother to act after the scolding he'd gotten from Zoe earilier._

"_Ah, I have an question. Where's the bathroom?" JP asked while Tommy, Daisuke and Neemon stared to slide up and down the floor._

"_It's on the left," the Digimon called as JP took of down the hallway._

"_Wheeeee!" laughed the younger boys as they slide surfing style down the halls._

"_That was a good one boys!" Zoe laughed clapping her hands._

"_Mmm…" Takuya hummed as he leaned against the glass wall. It did look fun._

"_Gah! Hey JP hurry it up! Did you full in or something?" Takuya yelled distractedly._

"_Geez, you're supposed to be Daisuke's role model," Zoe huffed tapping her foot as JP made his way back._

"_Never hit a girl, never hit a girl," Takuya chanted quietly to himself._

"_Sorry, but I had to do a number two," laughed JP as he rejoined them._

"…_And JP probably bruises like a peach," Takuya muttered quietly to himself as Tommy and Daisuke put their shoe's back on._

"_This way," the bug Digimon said leading them away._

_After showing them the production line for the gray fans that the factory made, the Digimon finally took them to the cafeteria to have lunch._

"_Err…" everyone stared at the plates full of batteries that were placed before them._

"_So, um, what do you call this?" Zoe asked nervously. _

"_A nine bolt omelet?" Neemon asked tilting his head._

"_Eat up everybody," one the bug Digimon giggled._

"_It looks really lovely but we can't eat this," Zoe frowned before they turned to look at a few robot Digimon eating the batteries._

"_How about a double A pig?" the Digimon asked._

"_No thanks!" everyone yelled together making Daisuke chuckle._

"_Lets go," Takuya sighed as they left._

"_I'm worried we might have offended the Digimon here," Zoe frowned as they walked to the gate._

"_More than lunch offended us?" Takuya joked._

"_Can we go back to worrying about my stomach," JP whimpered as Takuya crushed a poor battery and kicked it away._

"_Hey what's that?" Zoe asked leaning closer to look at a few building with a fence built around them._

"_It's a building with a fence around it. Is that more obvious for you?" Bokumon asked._

"_Lets check it out," Takuya said._

"_Yeah," Daisuke agreed and followed his older brother to an old house._

"_So this…?" Takuya began._

"_Is where the Kokuwamon live?" Daisuke finished, tilting his head._

"_At least they're out in the sunshine," Neemon said._

"_Yes, where they can sweat and rust," Bokumon sighed._

"_Rust?" Daisuke gasped, appalled. _

"_You're kinda funny looking," a young Kokuwamon giggled as it looked up at JP._

"_Oh?" JP laughed._

"_Let us go inside," an older Kokuwamon said quietly._

"_Okay" everyone agreed and followed the Digimon into one of the many mud building when Daisuke suddenly stopped, feeling a shiver go up his spin. Something didn't feel right._

"_What's wrong?" Takuya asked as he stopped in front of his brother._

"_N-nothing. I just f-feel like something bad is about to h-happen," Daisuke said scared._

"_Don't worry buddy. If anything happens I'll protect you," Takuya said with a warm brotherly smile. Takuya was a good older brother when it counted._

"_Yeah," Daisuke said distractedly._

"_Want a piggyback ride?" Takuya asked turning around squatting down._

"_Okay," Daisuke grinned and climbed up onto his older brother's back._

"_Feel better?" Takuya asked._

"_Hai," Daisuke whispered, hugging his arms around Takuya's neck. "Thanks Takuya-Oniisan."_

"_No problem buddy," Takuya grinned. What were older brothers for?_

"_Come on you guys!" yelled Zoe._

"_Coming!" Takuya yelled running towards the building with Daisuke slowly falling asleep on his back._

"_Well once there and now we're here. Here not there," an old Kokuwamon said sitting down on a wooden stool._

"_If I said I understood that at all, I'd be lying," Zoe sighed_

"_Hmm," Daisuke mumbled into Takuya's shoulder._

"_Yeah, I'm lost too," Tommy frowned._

"_Sorry but the elder's charge is old, maybe it would make more sense if I explained," a younger Kokuwamon said walking forward._

"_Zzz…" _

_Takuya chuckled quietly as he heard his brother fall soundly asleep._

"_We Kokuwamon lived peacefully in the past. We slept under the trees and played tag, until one day with out warning the Goblimon attacked and enslaved us to making this factory work, and if we didn't work hard enough they would scare us," the Kokuwamon said._

"_Not there but here," the old Kokuwamon whimpered._

"_Man that just blows," Tommy grumbled._

"_Yeah. It's just terrible! We have to help," Zoe gasped._

"_I had a feeling something was wrong. My gut told me," JP groaned._

"_Great. Even your stomach is a know it all. So how come they need your labor in such a modern factory?" Takuya asked turning back to the robot Digimon with Daisuke snuggled up against his back._

"_Labor is just a bonus to them. They torture us everyday. You see they would never let you outsiders see what is really going on," a Kokuwamon whimpered sadly._

"_So that was the noise I heard when I came out of the bathroom," JP sighed as if he could have stopped it some how._

"_Scary here," the old Kokuwamon whimpered._

"_We go through this everyday. It's not very fun," a Kokuwamon said._

"_Well, w-why don't you l-leave?" Tommy asked._

"_Yeah! When the going gets to hard the really smart ones take off" JP said making Takuya angry. Of course he could do anything to the boy, but he wouldn't risk disturbing and hurting his brother just to punch JP._

"_Are you out of your mind? If they take off, the Goblimon will track them down and smash them to pieces," Takuya yelled at him._

"_Let me guess. You have a great idea saying that they should band together and fight back," JP snapped._

"_We're not really fighters and for running away we can't because the grounds are just too tight," the Kokuwamon said._

"_Well it seems that those are your only two options," Takuya said._

"_I supposed that if we had to chose we would chose the running part," a Kokuwamon said simply._

"_If you run now you'll never stop running, but if you fight them you could be free forever. You wouldn't have to do it alone. We'll help you beat them!" Takuya said gripping the sleeping boy tighter._

"_Hey! Who died and made you leader? What if we don't want any part of this fight?" JP yelled._

"_I'm in," both Tommy and Zoe said standing up._

"_Great," JP sighed sadly, seeing he was outvoted._

_Later everyone was standing around a paper with an plan drawn out on it._

"_Okay everyone, listen up. We're going to do this tonight," Takuya said before he explained his plan to everyone else while JP sat off to the side with the sleeping boy next to him._

"_You sure do sleep for a long time kid," JP groaned staring at the short redhead._

"_Ah," Daisuke groaned and sat up._

"_Hmm?" Daisuke looked around while he rubbed his eyes._

"_What I miss?" he asked._

"_A lot," JP said grimly before he started to explain everything that younger boy had missed._

"_Great," Daisuke frowned._

"_That's what I thought," JP sighed._

"_How are we supposed to help when we don't have sprits?" Daisuke asked before looking at the others._

"_Cool huh? Just like the ones I used to come up with for my army men," Takuya laughed/_

"_Did he-?" JP stared._

"_Yep. He used to make me play to," Daisuke said with his hands in his pockets._

"_Wow. Some brother," JP muttered._

"_Yeah, but he's not always like that. He's the best brother I could have even if he don't know that…yet," Daisuke said softly._

"_Hey Daisuke! You're awake! Did JP fill you in on what's going on?" Takuya asked him/_

"_Yeah," Daisuke said nodding._

"_Great," Takuya grinned._

"_I'm not going" JP suddenly said shocking everyone._

" _What are you saying JP?" Takuya yelled angry._

"_I'm saying that you guys are on your own. You don't need me. You probably don't even want me here. I can't turn into a Digimon like you," JP muttered._

"_I'll never know what your problem is," Takuya cried, sounding exasperated._

"_My problem is you! Trying to make me do what I don't want to," JP growled angry._

"_Oh yeah?" Takuya snapped and was getting ready to punch the boy._

"_Takuya-Oniisan?" yelped the shorter redhead._

"_Huh?" Takuya froze and turned to his brother._

"_Please don't fight with each other," Daisuke frowned._

"_We understand what JP is going through," a Kokuwamon said as it jumped next to Daisuke and Tommy._

"_You see, before we met you we never dreamed of fighting back. You have given us hope and that's something we haven't had in a long time," laughed the Kokuwamon._

_Later on everyone had proceeded with the plan except JP, so Daisuke insisted that he would stay with the older boy much to the grudging relief of his brother. At least Daisuke would be out of harms way during the fight._

"_Why did I even get on that stupid train? I can't do anything right in the Digital World," JP growled with his hands in his pockets._

_Daisuke sighed as he looked up at the older boy with a sad smile. A second later a young Kokuwamon coming running up to them._

"_Excuse me sir," the young robot Digimon said._

"_Huh?" both boys turned to look at the robot._

"_Do you really think we'll win?" it asked sounding scared._

"_Don't worry. We'll get you back home," JP said softly as he knelt down._

"_Yay! Thanks!" the young Kokuwamon giggled as Daisuke hugged the Digimon._

"_B-but why aren't you two helping?" the Digimon suddenly asked._

"_Huh?" Daisuke leaned back._

"_Because we can't turn into a Digimon like the others," JP sighed._

"_So that's what's been getting him down," Daisuke thought._

"_But you don't always need to be strong. Just believe in yourself and others to do the fighting," the Digimon smiled._

"_Yeah…" JP whispered before hoisting Daisuke up over his shoulder and taking off._

"_HEY!" Daisuke cried as he sweat dropped. "Why doe's everyone carry me around like a doll?" he thought as JP ran past Kazemon's fight._

"_Hey Kokuwamon! Where are the others?" JP asked as they stopped in front of a bunch of the robot Digimon._

"_Hurry! The others are down here," the Kokuwamon said pointing down a hallway._

"_I got to get into shape," JP huffed, making Daisuke laugh._

"_T-Takuya-Agunimon" Daisuke gasped as they entered a large hall to see Agunimon fighting a large green bug-like Digimon._

"_Shh! I have an idea," JP whispered before walking towards a crane positioned in the middle of the room._

"_Hey JP? Um… Can you put me down now? My stomach is starting to hurt," Daisuke whispered._

"_Huh? Oh sorry bud," JP laughed nervously and put the boy down before climbing up the ladder of the crane. _

_Daisuke grinned as JP made the crane grab the insect Digimon and pulled it away from Agunimon before throwing the Digimon over to a wall hitting it right in the face._

"_Huh? JP! Daisuke!" Agunimon yelped._

"_Look out JP!" Kumamon yelled as the bug Digimon turned around and attack the crane, snapping it in two revealing a familiar looking circle._

"_A spirit! It must have been blocked out by the metal making it hard for the D-Tector's to pick it up," Bokumon gasped._

"_Then it must belong to Daisuke or JP," Kumamon said leaning over to see who would be the next digi-human._

"_JP, you try! It's gotta be yours," Daisuke said looking at the older boy._

"_But don't you want it?" he asked surprised._

"_You want it more," Daisuke grinned before shoving him over the edge and down towards the sprit._

_Thankfully the Kokuwamon caught him and gently put him on the ground._

"_Well lets find out if you're mine or not!" JP yelled holding out his D-Tector that started to glow._

"_It is time," a familiar female voice stated from JP's D-Tector._

_"SPIRT!" JP yelled as a data loop appeared around his hand and he slammed it against his D-Tector. _

_"Execute!" he screamed as the data looped around his and a beetle shape appeared above him. _

_"Spirit Evolution!" JP cried as he disappeared in a cocoon of data. _

_When the data disappeared in JP's place was a Warrior with beetle themed armor. _ _The metal amour was blue and yellow with 4 large white wings sticking out his back. His helmet was a beetle's head that completely covered his face._

"_So cool," Daisuke gasped at JP's Digimon form._

"_Here we go buddy!" yelled Agunimon as he jumped down swiping up his brother before jumping away and putting him down with Bokumon, Neemon and Kumamon a safe distance from the fight._

"_Who?" Kumamon asked turning to the white bear Digimon._

"_Beetlemon the Warrior of Thunder," Bokumon explained._

"_I'm a Digimon!" cried Beetlemon making everyone laugh before the bug Digimon attacked only to receive a lighting punch in the face for his trouble. It made him fly backwards and a loop of data looped around him._

"_Ha! That was easy," Beetlemon said as his D-Tector swiped up the Digimon's fractal code._

"_Yay JP!" cheered Daisuke as Kumamon and Agunimon turned back into their human selves._

_After meeting the fight was over they all headed back to meet up with Zoe and explained everything to her._

"_So you have Beetlemon now?" she asked._

"_Yeah. Thunder rules," JP laughed._

"_So that means only Daisuke's left," Zoe mused thoughtfully._

"_Oh yeah, that reminds me… You put my little brother in danger!" a very angry Takuya yelled at JP._

"_Gah! I'm sorry!" cried JP as he ran away from the fuming redhead._

"_Get back here so I can pound you!" Takuya yelled after the thunder boy._

"_That's a reason to stop?" JP cried._

_End Flash_

"HEY" yelled an familiar but annoying voice.

CRASH

"Aw came on! It was just getting to the good part," Daisuke moaned as he pushed himself up from the computer room's floor, looking up at an taller brown head boy.

"Welcome back from dream land," Tai laughed as Matt peered over his shoulder.

"You sure do sleep a lot. What do you dream about?" he asked.

"Huh? What do I dream about? Hmm… I guess memories from when I was a child," Daisuke said with a shrug as he thought about his last dream.

"Memories huh?" Matt mumbled.

"Yeah, so what I miss?" Daisuke asked as Tai helped him off the ground.

"Well there's a Control Spire that Greymon couldn't get, so TK said you guys would get it," Tai explained.

"Wha? Thanks a lot T.S. I was woken up for this? Geez," Daisuke grumbled making the short blonde sighed.

"The way you act it's like you never sleep," Kari giggled.

"I like reliving my past," Daisuke shrugged. "Got a lot of good memories."

"Your past?" Izzy asked suddenly finding the conversation interesting. Kari, TK and Matt had explained at their last meeting about the wired mark that had appeared on Daisuke's forehead that had terrified RedVeggiemon and that it seemed that Veemon might know something important that Daisuke wasn't telling them.

"Mmm hmm," Daisuke nodded.

Izzy sighed, seeing that Daisuke had answered this truthfully, but only as far as he was willing to reveal.

"He still doesn't trust us," Izzy whispered to the other two teenage boys' who both nodded.

"Well he's starting to trust me, but not enough," Tai whispered back.

"So shall we go?" Yolei asked her group.

"Hai!" everyone replied and stepped up to the computer screen.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Kari said as she and the others where sucked through the screen.

"Oh wow," Cody gasped as everyone looked around.

They where standing in a metal town.

"Yeah" Yolei agreed.

"Intruder," yelled a robot like Digimon called Guardromon.

"Armadillomon?" called Cody.

"On it" Armadillomon said.

"Digi Armor Energize!" Cody cried to activate the Digiegg of Knowledge. Somewhere nearby Yolei was doing the same with Hawkmon.

Data looped around Armadillomon as he digivolved.

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOOOOOO… DIGMON! The Drill of Power!"

"Gold Rush!" Digmon yelled attacking the robot Digimon.

"There's to many of them! We have to head back," Daisuke yelled as more Guardromon appeared on the scene.

"I agree," Yolei nodded.

"We have to go back to the real world and come up with a good plan," TK added.

"I agree with TK" Daisuke stated.

"Huh?" TK gasped and looked at the redhead.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

"You got my name right," TK blinked.

"Yeah well don't get used to it TJ," Daisuke grinned and tuned around, calling out to the others over his shoulder. "Lets go!"

"Right!" everyone nodded and followed the redhead to the TV.

"Digi port open!" yelled Yolei as she and Cody when through first.

Daisuke suddenly stopped to see Kari really far behind them.

"Go!" TK yelled at the redhead.

"But Kari…" Daisuke said turning to the brown head girl behind them.

"Daisuke she'll be fine," TK said as he held up his digivice and pulled in him and Daisuke back to the real world.

"Hey wait for me!" yelled cried Kari, but they were already gone.

"Gah!" everyone groaned as they got up from the floor.

"If we keep on doing this, we should put pillows or something here," groaned Yolei rubbing her back.

"Yeah," Daisuke nodded and quickly put his arm around her back to keep from her falling down again and helped her over to one of the computer room's chairs before turning back, oblivious to Yolei's soft blush.

"Hey wait, where's Kari?" he suddenly asked as TK and Cody got up from the floor.

"I saw that the TV was blown up so we can't go back," Patamon said nervously.

"So that means that Kari is stuck on the other side," Daisuke said angry before turning to the blond boy.

"You said that she would be okay. Damn it, why didn't you let me wait for her?" he yelled finally losing his cool making everyone gasp.

"If I had, you would have been stuck there too," TK said tacking a step back.

"Gah! Unbelievable! She's part of the team! We're supposed to watch out for each other. I'm the leader and should have made sure that everyone got through first," Daisuke said, clenching his fists.

"Takuya always made sure that we where okay first before worrying about himself," he thought sadly when he suddenly thought of something. He quickly hurried over to one of the computers and turned it on.

"W-what are you doing Daisuke?" Yolei asked quietly.

"I'm going to get Kari. No one's getting leaved behind," Daisuke said using one of Takuya's lines.

"But how?" TK asked.

"Well I'm going to find the closeted portal that will open a gate close enough to the metal city," Daisuke stated.

"Hey guys! Kari sent me an email. …She says that she's fine!" Yolei cried.

"Good. You coming?" Daisuke asked the blond boy.

"Err… Yeah," TK nodded and both boys and their Digimon where sucked back into the Digital World again.

"Hey wait!" Yolei yelled getting up.

"Wait Yolei. We have to go tell their families that they're going to be late coming home tonight," Cody said.

"Huh…. You know, even though you're young, you have the wisdom of an old guy," laughed Yolei before they both ran out after their Digimon.

"Wait! You can't go out like that!" Cody cried.

Meanwhile, in the Digital World…

"This was a great idea crossing a dessert with out any water, idiot! Idiot," Daisuke groaned hitting his head.

"Hey relax. We're almost there," TK said pointing ahead.

"Huh? Looks like one of those things you shake and it starts snowing," Daisuke said tilting his head making the blond laugh.

"I'll go get Kari while you wait here," TK said.

"No, I'll go get her and you can wait here," Daisuke said back, thinking this was a game.

"Alright, I'll tell you what. We'll flip for it," TK said taking out a coin.

"Flip?" Daisuke blinked confused.

"Yeah. If I get heads I'll go get Kari if I don't you go. Alright?" TK asked with a smile as he flipped the coin and grabbed it before looking down at it. "Heads," TK grinned.

"Nice try TJ. That's a two-sided coin. My friend taught me that trick," Daisuke smirked as he thought back to when JP taught him and Tommy a few magic tricks.

"Really? That's how I beat Matt," TK blinked.

"Why don't we both go?" Daisuke sighed with a smile.

"Okay," TK slowly nodded as they stared to walk over to the metal city.

"Did you really use one of those on Matt?" Daisuke asked, smirking.

"Yeah. That's how I got all his old video games," TK laughed.

"TK and Daisuke don't really argue a lot. I wonder why they're not friends," Patamon frowned as he flew close to Veemon.

"Something about Kari. Human girls make human boy's act weird, but what I find funny is that Daisuke hasn't noticed Yolei is starting to act like Kari around him. I wonder why," Veemon said tilling his head.

"Me too" Patamon nodded in agreement.

"Hey Patamon? Do you know what a boyfriend is?" Veemon asked the orange Digimon.

"A boyfriend? What's that?" the other Digimon asked confused.

"That's what I want to know," Veemon pouted.

Real World…

"Okay Cody, don't worry. I'll take care of everything," Tai said quietly into the phone before putting it down and turning to his mom who was cooking.

"Kari's at a friend's house doing a project. They want me to stand on my head for some experiment. Bye!" Tai said as he ran out of his apartment.

"Hey Matt!" he yelled to the blond boy who was waiting outside his apartment complex.

"Hey Tai. What's up?" Matt asked.

"TK and Daisuke have gone back to the Digital World to get Kari. Apparently there was an accident and she got left behind," Tai explained.

"Oh. Okay. TK was supposed to stay at my place tonight anyways," Matt said.

"Now I've got to go. I've got to go tell Daisuke's family that he's going to be late," Tai said walking away.

"Hey, no sweat! I'll do it," Matt said.

"Wha? Nah, I can so it," Tai mumbled obviously uncountable with the idea.

"Hmm… Okay then… Gah! I left Mimi on the phone! Her phone bill!" Matt yelped and ran off.

"Wow," Tai chuckled.

Walking up the apartment door, Tai knocked on it feeling the familiar nervousness in his stomach.

"Tai? What are you doing here?" Jun asked as she opened the door to look at the brown haired boy.

"Hey Jun. I just came by to tell ya that Daisuke will be a little late tonight. He and Kari are working on their homework together over at my place and it's taking a little longer then expected," Tai lied

"Homework huh?" Jun mumbled. She suddenly heard a familiar soft sweet and gentle voice whisper in her ear telling her that Tai was lying.

"You're lying," Jun giggled.

"Wha?" Tai blinked.

"Well when people lie they blink a lot," Jun smiled as Tai continued to blink.

"Anyway don't w-" Jun started but was cut off by Tai.

"Hey I'm sorry. You're right I was lying. How about I make it up to you over dinner this Friday at 8? Okay? I'll see ya then," Tai said quickly before taking off.

"…How did that happen?" Jun asked her self before turning around.

"Err... Mom? I think I was just blackmailed into a date," Jun giggled as she walked back into her apartment.

"How are we going to get in there?" TK mumbled looking at the Digimon guard at the door to the metal city.

"We're going to have to take him out on the first attack," the redhead moaned.

"I'll do it, there aren't any control spires around here right?" Patamon asked waving his hand around.

"Yep. There's only the one in the city," TK nodded his head.

"But we're outside," Patamon smiled

"Which means that you can digivolve," TK grinned back. "Go for it!"

Data looped around Patamon as he digivolved. Once the data disappeared in the bat-winged hamster's place was a familiar man with long blonde hair and large angel wings

"Angemon," Daisuke gasped to himself, happy that there was a strong Digimon around to help them, but he was still a little weary because Angemon was an angel just like a Digimon that he and the others had once thought that they could trust but he turned to out to be evil.

After Angemon attacked the robot Digimon guard and let the other two into the city, and he turned back into Patamon. They then started to walk around the city looking for Kari.

"Digi Armor Energize!" both Daisuke and TK yelled as their partners turned into Flamedramon and Pegasusmon.

"Fire Rocket!" yelled Flamedramon as he attacked a Guardromon.

"Daisuke, over here!" Flamedramon yelled as he jumped over the Guardromon, pointed a figure in the distance. Kari.

"Wait! I can't jump as high as you," Daisuke cried trying to catch up to his partner. "I used to though," Daisuke thought feeling a little annoyed.

"You ready to jump a little higher then?" Flamedramon asked as he wrapped his arm around Daisuke before jumping in the air.

"Err well…WHA!" Daisuke yelped as Flamedramon kicked off the ground.

"Boy am I glad to see you," Kari cried when they reached her.

"Hey Kari," Daisuke said felling a little dizzy.

"Sorry. I guess that I went a little overboard," Flamedramon laughed.

"Ya think?" Daisuke moaned.

"Hey Daisuke, TK, you guys are my heroes," Kari laughed

"Oh joy," Daisuke moaned as he stumbled backwards.

"Gah! Got ya," giggled Kari as she wrapped her arms around him to stop him from falling down again.

"Why is the city spinning?" he asked making her laugh harder.

"Note to self… Daisuke isn't ready for fast jumping," Flamedramon mumbled to himself as TK landed next to them and frown at the pair.

"I'm okay," Daisuke said getting up. "Come on, lets get out of here!" he yelled as they began to run but suddenly stopped.

"Andromon!" cheered Kari but gasped as he attacked the two armored Digimon with a powerful enough attack that turned them back into the rookies.

"Andromon" Kari whimpered.

"What now?" Daisuke asked, stepping back as the robot Digimon started to walk toward them.

"Kari, he has a dark ring around his neck," Daisuke said to her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah but what do we do? Our Digimon aren't strong enough," she cried.

"Calm down. We'll think of something" Daisuke said pulling her into a half hug.

"Kari! Daisuke! TK!" yelled a few familiar voices.

"Tai!" Kari cried.

"Yolei and Cody too," grinned the redhead.

"Tai it's Andromon!" the brunette girl cried as she took a few stepping closer to the robot Digimon.

"Andromon slow down! We're your friends. It's me! Tai!" Tai yelled.

"Tai who?…oh… that Tai" Andromon said before grabbing his head.

"Tai-senpai he's fighting the power," Daisuke said stepping up next to him.

"Kari!" they gasped as Andromon went back into attacking mode and grabbed the girl.

"Hey you put her down now!" Gatomon yelled.

"Don't you remember me?" Kari asked.

"I'm trying…" Andromon stated slowly. "…Yes" Andromon finally nodded his head.

"We all took a picture together," Kari whimpered as single tear hit him right in the eye and her digvice fell out of her pocket and lit up emitting a light pink light that hit the dark ring.

"Face's from long ago…DigiDestined…" Andromon said before putting Kari down and destroying the dark ring from around his neck. "Kari I'm sorry for the trouble I caused." he said.

"It's alright. You were under the control of the dark ring," Tai said

"That control tower is responsible for all of this," Andromon said destroying the tower with a single missile attack.

"Yay!" everyone cheered before they all felt though the mini TV.

"Hmm?" everyone looked up to see a tall lanky red haired boy.

"Izzy!" everyone gasped.

"Shh! Lets go," he whispered before everyone felt the school grounds.

"Matt just called and told me what happen with Kari. I'm really upset that you guys left me out-" Izzy ranted, but Daisuke had tuned him out and was thinking about something else.

"This is getting out of hand. Maybe I should call the others," he thought but suddenly bumped into someone. Looking up the redhead realized that it was Tai.

"Tai-senpai? Where's everyone else?" Daisuke asked looking around, realizing that they were alone.

"They left a while ago, but I just wanted to talk to ya about something," Tai grinned.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked him and followed Tai into the park.

"Well… something's been bugging me since day one," Tai said as he sat down on a nearby bench.

"Huh?" Daisuke tilted his head.

"Well ever since we showed you the digital world, it's almost like you already knew about Digimon," Tai mumbled looking up at the night sky.

Daisuke didn't say anything. He was frozen stiff.

"So me and the other's where just wondering if you've ever been there before you joined us?" Tai asked, but when he didn't get a reply he turned to look at the quit boy who now had his hair covering his eyes.

"Y-you have no right to ask me that," Daisuke said in dark voice.

"Daisuke-" Tai never got to finished because the short boy took off.

"Daisuke wait!" he's called after the other goggle wearing boy, but his plea fell on deaf ears.

"Daisuke, it's obvious that you've been there before so why won't you tell us anything?" Tai sighed sadly before tuning to leave.


	8. NCS

**_Aruther note:_**

**_Hay everyone sorry there haven't been a chapter, well becasue I did something stupid lol, (I didn't know it would do that) I deleted one of my storys along time ago, and forgot I try to open it open to have windows say NO, so I thought I might of switched the program, so I tryed to open it in notebook, and then I don't know why but all my programs switched to notebook, so when I try to open one it come's up in notebook with codes on lol, alest my interent works, well soter, I can do staff but I have to find the proper file with the program in, so the chapter might tack away sorry but I cant write anything untill my dad fix's it XP_**

**_Sorry if anything is mispelled_**

**_Rolo-chan XXX_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Aruther's note: sorry it took so long XP, thank you to everyone how tryed to help me but it's was alot worse then I thought I'm just glad my Dad was able to fix my laptop lol, arparntly my had deleted it self? anyway all fix now haha, and you might not get another chapter until after two week's becasue I'll be doing my woring experience XP but look forwould to a few chapter dueing thought the half term_**

Chapter 8

_Flashback_

"_I'm not getting on that," A short red haired boy said crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't care how hungry I am, I'm not getting in there."_

"_Common Buddy," a taller redheaded boy said._

"_No," the shorter one hissed as another boy beside him nodded in agreement._

"_Hmm," the taller redhead looked at the small brown haired boy who nodded in agreement before grinning._

"_Fine if you don't want to," the big boy sighed as the smaller boys turned their backs on the the older boy._

"_Gah!" the short brunet boy gasped as the taller boy hosted them into a trailer._

"_Let go!" cried the short redhead as a blonde girl climbed up into the gray trailer after him._

"_Shh! Here comes the train," A white Digimon said._

"_Hmm," the younger boys huffed and sat crossed legged and arms crossed, both boy's glairing at a poor tree next to them._

"_Hoodoo" cheered a passing red Trailmon as three green snail like Digimon jumped down on the back of the train._

"_Fine Whip!" they yelled and let out two sets of long gray vines that warped around the trailer pulling it onto the train tracks._

"_Gah!" the short redhead gasped and turned around to warp his arms around the taller boy's waist is surprise as their trailer lurched after the train. The taller boy copied the action and warped his arms securely around the shorter boy._

"_I hope that not all their plans are as crazy as this one," the goggled boy muttered as the snail Digimon came down their veins to the trailer._

"_One day a mean Digimon named Grumblemon attacked. We're peaceful Digimon and don't like to fight. He demeaned that we tell him the location to our home's fractal code, but we don't even know where it is. Unfortunately he thinks we're lying and that's why we need you heroes," the three KaratsukiNumemon said._

"_Grumblemon? That sound familiar," whispered the short redhead before shaking his head._

"_You okay Daisuke?" asked the older boy._

"_Hai, Takuya-Oniisan," Daisuke nodded._

"_No way!" gasped the girl next to them._

"_What's wrong Z?" the big and oldest boy in their group asked and the blonde girl point ahead._

"_No! N-no," the short brunet boy with an orange hat gasped and gripped Zoe's arm._

"_Don't worry Tommy. I've got you," Zoe said softly._

"_Huh?" both Takuya and Daisuke looked ahead to see that the train tracks stared to go around in loops._

"_I think we're all going to die," Daisuke gasped loudly._

"_Hold on! You want us to ride through that in this? Are you snails insane?" Takuya chocked out, holding his little brother closer._

"_We're going to die," Daisuke whimpered again and felt his brother tighten his grip on him as they stared to go through the loops._

"_At least we're slowing down," yelled Zoe as everyone had to grab the gray trailer as it when up a mountain._

"_Slowing d-down? This t-thing's seeding up," Tommy cried._

"_I think I'm going to be sick," Daisuke gasped, burring his face into Takuya's chest to attempt to block out the sensation._

"_Me too," JP agreed looking a little pale._

"_How is this thing staying on the tracks?" Takuya asked._

"_Well actually it's not," one of the KaratsukiNumemon said lazy._

"_Wha?" everyone screamed as they finally stopped at a village that was on the other side of the mountain._

"_That wasn't so bad," Zoe said shakily as they disembarked._

"_Not so bad? Just what is your idea of bad?" JP asked._

"_Falling off this cliff," Zoe cried._

"_Cliff?" JP gasped loudly as a rope lender fell down next to them._

"_Come on heroes!" the KaratsukiNumemon called down to them._

"_Sticking on to the side of a mountain may be good for you but one slip and we're as flat as pancakes," JP yelled as everyone looked down from the wooden posts they where sitting on._

"_Aww man," JP cried as he stared at the ladder. _

"_Come on," Takuya moaned as he helped Daisuke up onto the ladder before following him up._

"_He he, ladies first," they heard JP say._

"_Gah! I'm wherein a skirt!" yelled Zoe as a loud slap echoed around the place._

"_Oniisan, why does Zoe always slap JP?" Daisuke asked as Takuya helped him onto the next ladder._

"_Because he a pervert," Takuya shrugged._

"_Umm, what's a pervert?" Daisuke asked innocently._

"_Oh! Umm… I-I'll tell you when you're older," Takuya laughed nervously._

"_In here," A KaratsukiNumemon said from the doorway of a large blue house._

"_Hmm," Daisuke nodded as Takuya hoisted him in gently._

"_Huh? Err…" Daisuke stared at the person in front of him as Takuya climbed in._

"_Oh, it's you," Takuya blinked just before the other's fell on him._

"_Aww guys! You're crushing me," Takuya moaned._

"_You're the people this Digimon found to help out? Ha! They won't be able to help you," said a raven-haired boy to the KaratsukiNumemon._

"_I'll help you right upside the head," Takuya growled as he wormed his way out from under the large group._

"_Well at least give us a chance," Tommy whimpered as he was now at the bottom of the pile._

"_Thanks but no thanks. You'll only get in the way. Can I help it if you're not at the same level as me?" the raven boy said. Daisuke swore he saw lighting flash between the raven-haired boy and his brother._

"_Gentleman please, my thanks to all of you for coming to help, but now it's time to eat," A KaratsukiNumemon said._

"_All right!" everyone cheered as the snail Digimon led them into a large room._

"_Is that what I think it is?" Takuya asked as he and everyone else sat around a large pile of multicolored heads of lettuce. _

"_I don't know, it looks like rabbit food," JP frowned._

"_Hmmm," everyone turned to the sound of a noise of someone eating to see Daisuke chomping down on a brown one._

"_Wow, umm… Daisuke are you sure that's good?" Takuya asked._

"_What? I'm hungry….. It tastes like chicken noodles!" Daisuke grinned with surprise as the others around him stared._

"_I'm guessing he loves noodles," Zoe giggled as she took a green one._

"_Yeah. One day he wants to open his own noodle shop," Takuya laughed as he took a brown one before biting into it._

"_Wow! This is good! It's like perogies," Takuya grinned._

"_Eww!" everyone else laughed._

"_What? I like perogies," Takuya sighed loudly as everyone start to eat._

"_Err… is he okay?" Daisuke asked his brother after they were all done eating when he noticed at the raven-haired boy sitting in the corner. _

"_I don't know," Takuya shrugged swinging his arm around Daisuke's shoulders and pulled him onto his lap before turning to a snail Digimon._

"_How'd he get here anyway?" Takuya asked._

"_Oh he fell from the sky," the KaratsukiNumemon said._

"_He did what" gasped Takuya softly._

"_Yeah, he fell right into are leaf patch," the Digimon laughed._

"_Grumblemon has the girls in a cage, it's right about here," Koji explained when everyone was sitting around a map a few minutes later._

"_Just relax," JP said to the worried snail Digimon._

"_Yeah" Takuya grinned._

"_Have no fear! Just leave everything to us Legendary Warriors," sang JP making the snail Digimon go into a panic._

"_Err… are you okay?" Daisuke asked them._

"_Oh yes! Yes! Sleep now!" they said before leading them into a bedded room before leaving._

"_Well that was weird. I wonder what's wrong," Daisuke said out loud._

"_I'm sure it's nothing to worry about buddy," Takuya grinned as everyone settled down for a good nigh'st rest._

"_Hmm…" Takuya looked at Koji who was resting on the other side of the sleeping redhead boy._

"_What?" Koji asked._

"_It's nice of you to help the KaratsukiNumemon. I guess I was wrong about you," Takuya smiled._

"_Yeah well they helped me first," Koji muttered and turned over._

"_Or maybe I __**am**__ wrong about you," hissed Takuya as he closed his eyes to sleep._

…_A couple hours later…_

"_W-why i-is it so c-cold?" mumbled Tommy as he open his eyes._ _"Gah! G-guys, wake up!" he cried._

"_Huh? What the-!" Takuya yelped finding himself tied up and hanging down from the top of the cliff._

"_What are you doing?" Koji yelled up the KaratsukiNumemon._

"_We'll give you back to your partner if you give us back our girls," the snail Digimon yelled angry._

"_You dirty sneaks! Is that why you brought us here?" Takuya growled as Daisuke looked down._

"_T-that's a long way down," he mumbled._

"_Hmm… I think it is you that are dirty sneaks, pretending to be caring strangers when you are really Legendary Warriors," the KaratsukiNumemon said._

"_I don't understand, what's wrong with that?" Zoe cried out._

"_It's time for your games and lies to be over! Give us back our woman! Soon you'll be back with your partner," the Digimon growled._

"_Partner? What are you talking about?" Koji yelled._

"_Don't play dumb! We know you're all working with Grumblemon!" the KaratsukiNumemon said pissed now._

"_Wha?" everyone chocked up._

"_Wait! You've got it all wrong-" Koji began but was cut off as a few rocks got blasted out from beside him making a cave._

"_Huh?" everyone turned to the black hole as large big nosed Digimon appeared._

"_Grumblemon, we have you partner's! Now give us back our woman!" the KaratsukiNumemon said._

"_Partner's? I think those nosey kids you got there have their hands on some sprits," sang Grumblemon._

"_What? You mean you're not partners?" the snail Digimon gasped dropping a knife._

"_That's what we've been trying to tell you!" JP cried out._

"_Damn it!" Koji groaned as the dropped knife cut his rope causing him to fall._

"_Oh no!" cried the others._

_"Spirit Evolution!" Koji yelled, as the data appeared around his hand and then the raven-haired boy slammed it against his D-Tector._

_Once the data was gone in the raven's place was the human-wolf like Digimon._

_Lobomon grabbed the rope ladder and swayed and kicked Grumblemon right in the face, kicking Grumblemon backwards, as the KaratsukiNumemon helped the other's up._

"_I'm so sorry, I've made a great mistake," the snail Digimon whimpered._

"_Look, there's no time for that now," Takuya said as he and the other's looked over the cliff edge where Grumblemon and Lobomon were fighting._

"_You guys need to help him," Daisuke said._

"_But will you be okay?" Zoe asked._

"_Don't worry. We'll look after him," the KaratsukiNumemon said._

"_All right then, don't worry bro this will be done in a jiffy," Takuya grinned as he and the others took out their D-Tectors._

"_Execute!" they yelled, slamming the loop of data around their hands against their D-Tectors_

"_Sprit Evolution!" they screamed as data looped around them and when the data disappeared in there places where Agunimon, Kumamon, Beetlemon and Kazemon._

"_All right, lets do this!" yelled Agunimon as he jumped down and right kicked Grumblemon away from Lobomon who was dangling over the edge._

_Kazemon swooped down and grabbed Lobomon to bring him back up._

"_Thanks, lets take care of this big nose," he sighed._

_Meanwhile Daisuke made his way up to the cave to free the women KaratsukiNumemon._ _Looking inside, the short redhead saw a cage with the female snail Digimon inside._

"_Hang on, this will only tack a moment," Daisuke said, grabbing a rock and slamming it a few times against the metal lock until it fell apart._

"_Thank you!" the female KaratsukiNumemon cried as they ran over to their lovers._

"_Wha?" Daisuke yelped as the rocky mountain shook. Running outside, the redhead looked up to see Beetlemon lighting punch the mountain._

"_Yeah! Water conducts lighting," Daisuke grinned as he realized it had stared to rain while he was saving the women Digimon. _

"_Huh?" Daisuke gasped as Grumblemon suddenly jumped up in front of him._

"_Ah!" Daisuke fell backward, trembling._

"_Daisuke!" cried the Legendary Digimon as Grumblemon raised his hammer to bring it down on the small boy._

"_W-wait!" Daisuke cried just as he suddenly started to glow softly._

"_Bye-bye!" Grumblemon sang and was about to bring his hammer down on the boy when he suddenly froze._

"_Bokumon? What's going on?" Kazemon asked the white Digimon._

"_I-I have no idea," he replied as he and the other's looked up at the boy who was now glowing brightly and making Grumblemon growl._

"_W-where a-am I?" Daisuke gasped looking around. _

_He was in a clear white cloud place "and why am I in my birthday suit?" he asked himself blushing like tomato when he realized what he was wearing._

"_Daisuke!" called a happy and childish voice._

_Looking forward he saw an orange fox like Digimon wearing light blue amour with a long brown leather hat. _

_He also had markings on his face along with an amour plat on his chest. He reminded Daisuke of Kumamon only orange with fox like features instead of bear._

"_W-who?" Daisuke asked tilting his head._

_Removing his gloved hand from his chest, there in the middle was a little red symbol._

"_Y-your-!" Daisuke was cut of by something pulling him away. Blinking a few times the redhead found himself in the arms of the warrior of light, and had just missed Grumblemon's attack by seconds._

"_Fractal code," Grumblemon grinned as he took the code and made the mountain disappear._

"_Ahh!" everyone screamed as they stared to fall._

_End Flash Back_

"I got it!" yelled a boy in a red football uniform.

"Go for it!" yelled another boy from the same team.

"Aw no!" growled a redhead boy in a matching red football outfit.

He slid and tackled the opposing boy, knocking his opponent down, letting the ball roll away.

"You walk much Daisuke?" called out a familiar voice in a joking manner.

Looking over he saw his so called friends. The redhead let out a grunt and glared at the older brown head boy.

"He's still angry with me," Tai sighed.

"Why? What did you do?" his sister, Kari, asked.

"I asked something I guess I shouldn't have asked yet," Tai frowned.

Kari and TK both looked at eat other with a knowing look .

"Now don't you two start! I had enough of that from both Izzy and Matt," Tai grumbled.

"Alright team now shut it, I have something big to say. Tomorrow's game is against last year's number one team," the football coach stated.

"That the team with the brainy kid on it," one of Daisuke's team-mates said.

"Hey, hey watch the name calling," the teacher said before letting everyone leave.

Walking up to the others Daisuke grinned when he saw an older redhead girl standing with them.

"Hey Jun," he laughed and ran up to his sister.

"Is it true that you're going up against that Ken boy in tomorrow game?" she asked.

"Yep" Daisuke said with a smile as Yolei led the group to the computer room.

"Ken Ichijouji led his team to victory on the field last season by scoring a record setting 45 goals," Yolei gasped when she called up the information.

"Wow, this kid might be better then I am," Tai blinked.

"Shocking," Jun giggled.

"Hey I heard that," Tai glared.

"Well I said it out loud, didn't I?" Jun smiled sweetly making Tai blush. Kari could help but giggle at her older brother, while Daisuke simple ignored it.

"You think you can beat him?" asked Kari turning to Daisuke.

"I don't have to beat him just as long as I can go against him," Daisuke said.

"I'm sure you will," Tai grinned and ruffed his red spicks.

"Humph," huffed Daisuke as he stalked away from the older boy making him sigh.

"What did you do?" Jun whispered.

"I asked him something that I guess he wasn't ready to answerer yet," Tai whispered back.

"I'm sure he'll come around," Jun smiled.

Tai nodded.

"Hmm… Ha ha. Lets go Daisuke," Jun giggled as she began to leave with her younger brother. "See you all at the game tomorrow," she waved at the others.

"Hey can I come to your game too Daisuke?" asked DemiVeemon asked the next day.

"Sure, you can wait with Jun who's getting too comfortable with Tai-senp-! Err… Tai," Daisuke mumbled the last part before picking up his digital partner before meeting up with Jun.

"Hey guys," Daisuke smiled softly as he stopped in front of TK and the others.

"Daisuke you'll do great," Kari giggled.

"Hey, um have you seen Jun?" the redhead asked.

"Hey Daisuke!" called a female voice from behind him.

Turning around the redhead let out a gasp. In front of him was his sister with two boy's on either side of her.

One boy was wearing a dark blue bandana around his neck. He had a black sleeveless jacket over a long-sleeved blue shirt and dark torn jeans. His long raven hair was pulled back in a pony tail. The other boy was wearing a red shirt with a black stripe across his chest. He had matching ripped jeans on like his brother. The boy's short raven hair had grown a itch or two out since Daisuke had last seen him and framed a face identical to the long raven-haired boy's.

"KOJI! KOUICHI!" Daisuke yelped and tackled both boys down.

"Wow Daisuke!" laughed Kouichi as he helped up the excited boy.

"We missed you too," Koji smirked as he wrapped his arm around Daisuke's shoulder and Jun broke into a fit of giggles.

"What are you guys doing here?" Daisuke cried excitedly.

"Jun called us last night saying that you where going up against that Ken boy's team," Koji stared.

"So we decided to come and visit you guys," Kouichi grinned before looking down remembering their other friend was in a coma.

"Oh don't be sad guys, Daisuke this is your day to shine," Jun smiled sadly.

"Hmm," Daisuke nodded with a sad grin "How long are you guys here for?"

"We're here for a week. We're visiting our grandparents," Kouichi chuckled.

"Oh so we can all visit him later then," Jun said softly.

"Yeah" the twins smiled.

"Hey guys! Who are they?" Tai asked his sister.

"I don't know, but Daisuke sure is happy to see them," the girl replied.

"Hmm… I don't like the guys who's looking at Jun," the older boy mumbled.

"What boy, Tai?" the girl asked.

"Err….both" he grumbled, making the girl giggle before the football couch called the team over.

"Good luck! Break a leg kid," Koji smirked.

"Thanks," Daisuke grinned.

"No really break a leg," the raven head said as he softly hit the redhead on the head.

"Ass," Daisuke muttered as he walked over to his team.

"Good luck Daisuke!" called Kari from her spot.

"Don't forget to get my autograph from Ken!" Yolei giggled from her spot next to the brunette.

"Give him a big kiss to!" laughed Tai as he forced himself to be happy.

Daisuke frown at him before stretching out his legs.

"Who are they?" one of the raven-haired twins asked the older Kanbara.

"Those are his friends from school," Jun said happily.

"Okay… and who's the boy glairing at me?" Koji asked.

"Huh? Aww he's jealous! Even though we're going out tomorrow night, he's jealous," Jun giggled as she walked to her seat.

"Wha? When did someone steal my girl?" Koji growled thoughtfully.

"Sorry to say this but she was never 'your girl' to begin with," chuckled Kouichi as Koji frowned and slapped him on the back of the head, but that only succeeded in making Kouichi laugh harder.

"Ha ha…" Daisuke grumbled as the opposite football team turned up, with a bunch of fan girls giggling.

"Wait, where's Ken?" Daisuke yelped as he scanned the other team.

"Where is Izzy?" Kari asked with DemiVeemon on her lap.

"Izzy? No we're waiting for Ken," TK said glancing around

"We know that. Cody he's not coming is he?" Yolei cried to the younger brown head haired boy.

"Will you stop asking me if I say yes?" Cody asked her.

"No I won't," Yolei grumbled as she began to swish poor Poromon.

"Lucky for me I have no spine," Poromon cried.

Daisuke frowned as he watched his teammate go to ask the other football team about Ken. Apparently Ken had to go to a meeting and miss the game.

"I guess I'll never get to play against him….wait where did that come from? And why do I feel like I've done this before? Well not this but something like this," Daisuke thought as he began to kick the ball back and forth with his teammate as they warmed up.

"Hey Daisuke, can we talk?" called a voice, looking over his shoulder he saw the familiar bushy brown hair of Tai Kamiya.

"What?" he asked coldly, making the boy flinch.

"Look… even if Ken doesn't show, his teammates are still a winning team. If your not careful they could use you as the football" Tai said softly.

"Hmm," Daisuke looked down feeling the warm sting in his chest, the hole that Takuya had left was starting to heal.

"Hey Daisuke if you're going against last year's winning team," TK began.

"Win or lose you'll still be a winner" Kari giggled as Daisuke suddenly smiled his goofy grin.

"Look's like they bring out the best in him," Koji muttered to Jun.

Jun nodded in agreement.

"He's becoming more and more like Takuya," laughed Kouichi as the other two nodded in agreement, when suddenly a loud whistle signaled that the game had begun.

"Wow! Look at him go," gasped Jun as her baby brother scored goal other goal against the other team.

"Hmm… he looks good in this," Kari whispered as she scanned the photos she had taken.

"You look good on camera," she said turning to her redhead friend.

"Thanks," he nodded with a soft smile.

"Yeah but it's only half game and Ken could still show up," Tai said as he patted Daisuke on the shoulder only to have him shove him away.

"Hmm," Daisuke nodded as one of his teammates said something about Ken not being able to change it or something even if he did show up.

"It's him!" giggled a group of fan girls.

"Huh?" looking over his shoulder, Daisuke saw a raven-haired boy who sadly looked to be an itch teller then himself.

"It's him! Ken! I don't believe it I must be dreaming, someone pitch me," Yolei gasped as she watched the famous genius boy walk down the steps.

"Wow, he looks like a cross between the two of you," Jun whispered as she felt a shiver go up her spin.

"I don't understand but I've got a bad feeling about this," Kouichi whispered.

"Ouch! CODY!" screamed Yolei.

"What? You said to pitch you," Cody said with a shrug.

"He's looking right at us! Ah! I'm going to faint," Yolei gasped.

"No, he's looking at Daisuke," Tai mumbled, confused. "For all the attention he's getting, that guy sure knows how to keep his cool."

"Hey Ken, glad you could make it," his coach said.

"Sorry I'm a little late coach, I had something to do first," Ken smirked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you found the time for us at all. Can I put you in now?" the coach asked.

"Sure" Ken nodded, walking out onto the field where he met our quite but loveable redhead.

Green meet Red…

"You must be Ken. I'm Daisuke. Its nice to meet yah. I think we could become great friends," Daisuke smiled, but then blinked. "Where did that come from?" he thought to himself "Ken and I friends? Ken is probably too busy and I'm not going to go Takuya on him," Daisuke thought as he remembered the time when a new kid moved in next door and Takuya tried – _tried_ – to befriend him only to be rejected. Takuya didn't take "no" real well, so what did he do? Stalked the poor kid. That's right, Takuya stalked the boy next door… talk about creepy.

As he's friend cheered him on, the dark-haired boy in front of him glance over to them.

"Some nice friends you've got there Daisuke," Ken said as the whistle wailed to mark the start of game again.

"Whaa! He's so fast!" Daisuke thought as he spaced around, eyes widening as Ken made his way down the pitch.

"Score by The Rocket Ken Ichijouji!" yelled a commentator's voice as Ken scored again and again.

"Huston, we have a problem," Daisuke mumbled.

"Hey Daisuke!" called out a cold but friendly voice making everyone turn to look at Koji.

"When I said to break a leg I didn't really mean it!" he sighed.

"Gah! I'll show you," Daisuke grumbled and took off after the raven-haired boy down the pitch before sliding across the ground and tackling the ball out from underneath the other boy, effectively knocking him down and stopping him from making another goal.

"Wow…" Jun began.

"That's…" Koji sighed.

"So…" Kouichi mumbled.

"Takuya," they finished together, chuckling.

"Nice tackle! Have a nice trip Ken, see yah next fall," Tai laughed as he and the others ran down to the redhead. Ken's team was the winner of the football match, but Daisuke's tackle had left his team feeling better about their loss.

"Hey Ken, is your leg all right? Sorry about that tackle. I guess I caught you off guard," Daisuke mumbled softly.

"That's ok, I hardly felt it. Too busy thinking about scouring goals I guess," Ken smiled. "_What the hell_?" Ken thought as he gave the redhead a proper smile. A smile he hadn't given to anyone in a long time…

"Hey Daisuke! Come on!" yelled his friends.

"Well Daisuke it seems that your friends want you back, so until we meet again in battle," Ken said holding out his hand.

"Huh? Yeah!" Daisuke nodded and shook his hand before running over to join his friends.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you guys?" Kari asked when Jun and the twins joined them.

"I'm Koji and this is my older twin brother Kouichi. We used to be Daisuke and Jun's best friends before they moved here," Koji explained.

"I'm Kari the future Mrs. Kanbara" she said making the twins chuckle. She got a small glare from the purple haired girl who only got a smirk and a wink from the brown head girl in return.

"So they like Daisuke?" Koji whispered to Jun.

"Yeah but he's like Takuya which means he's dense and oblivious to their feelings," she giggled and the twins nodded in understanding.

"I'm Cody," the short brown haired boy bowed. Kouichi bowed in reponse.

"Oh," Cody gasped, his eyes widening like a young boy who had just met his hero.

"My name is TK," the blonde boy said shaking Kouichi and then Koji's hand, they both saw a little jealousy in his eyes when he looked at Daisuke. Probably about the fact that Kari liked Daisuke and not him. Both twins shrugged at each other.

"I'm Yolei," the purple girl giggled a waved at them.

"Nice to meet you Yolei, but who's that?" the twins asked as they nodded to the fuming bushy haired brunet behind her.

"Oh that's just my older brother Tai. He's upset at the moment," Kari said waving her hand around as if it was nothing.

"Huh why?" Kouichi asked even with a knowing look in his eyes as he and Koji realized the Koji was going to have a rivalry with the brunet for Jun's affections.

"Oh well he's je-" Kari started but was cut off.

"Come on Daisuke!" Tai yelled over to the younger boy.

After Daisuke had met up with them they began walking home – their Digimon inside their backpacks.

"And then we shook hands and he said that I might be as good as him one day," Daisuke said grinning with his hands clasped behind his head much like Takuya used to do.

"I've never seen you this happy about losing a game," Kari said she quickly took her place next to the redhead boy while Jun smiled.

"I haven't seen him this happy since before the accident," she whispered to the twins as they trailed behind everyone and just watched Daisuke laughed and joke like he had done before the accident.

"Yeah, it's almost like it never happen," Kouichi smiled his famous I'm smart and your dumb smile.

"I wish," Jun sighed sadly thinking about her twin when Koji softly put his hand on her shoulder sending a comforting twin to twin vibe to her, maybe not as good as Takuya's but good enough to make her smile before they returned their gaze back to the group in front of them.

"It wasn't that bad. I kinda liked it. I got the feeling that Ken and I are going to be good friends in the future," Daisuke grinned as they stopped at main crossing.

"Well this is our turn," TK said.

"I hope to see you again," Cody bowed respectfully to Kouichi who blushed slightly out of embarrassment.

"Y-yeah" Kouichi nodded, bowing back.

"Bye~ Daisuke~!" Yolei giggled flirtily. She winked at Kari who was fuming and poor old Daisuke was confused, but waved politely after Yolei, making Kari even more upset.

"See yah guys!" he said waving to the three as they turn to leave for the apartment building.

"So guys, I think we should head our way too," Jun said pointing up the hill "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" she smiled at Tai who blushed under her gaze.

"Huh? What's happening tomorrow?" Daisuke asked now fully interested, eyeing Tai suspiciously.

"Oh nothing to worry your head about," Jun giggled as she ruffled her brother's hair before taking off up the hill.

"Huh? Oh! Bye Kari, see yah at later," he said in a rush before taking off after his sister. "JUN!" Daisuke waved at the brunette distractedly back at Kari, remembering his manners, while Koji frowned, realizing that Jun and Tai had a date tomorrow. Kouichi, seeing his brother upset, rested his hand on his should and smiled at him as of to say, "I'm sure everything will work out." Koji smiled and nodded to before turning to the brown haired siblings.

"It was nice meeting you two," they both bowed.

"Yeah so _great,_" Tai hissed out under his breath only to get a quick jab in his stomach from his baby sister.

"Oh yes! I hope to see you two again," Kari said joyfully as she stared to drag her brother home, but not before Tai and Koji could shoot each other a glare.

"Hai!" Kouichi waved.

"BYE~ KOJI, KOUICHI!" yelled a soft but loud voice as they where both tackled to the ground.

"Okay, see yah Jun," they laughed as she hopped back up.

"Sorry we forgot to say goodbye and until the next time," Jun said softly.

"You mean _you_ forgot," hissed the short redhead as Jun sweet dropped.

"Ha ha… Well umm… Good-bye. See yah next time maybe later on in the week," she said nervously.

"Yeah it was good seeing you two again," Kouichi said as he hugged the two redheads.

"Koji," Kouichi said turning to his younger twin.

"Huh? Oh yeah um well bye," he said flicking his fingers coolly as the four started on their own why home while a pair of dark blue eyes secretly watched them.

The next day Daisuke was standing in front of his friends in the computer room. He was in a horrible mood. He and Jun had gotten a phone call earlier from Koji and Kouichi saying that the twins couldn't hang out that day because they had to help with their grandparents shop, which Koji was apparently very pissed off about doing and to make matters worse Jun was in fact going out on a date with his former idol Taichi "Tai" Kamiya.

"What are you doing Cody?" asked TK as Daisuke huffed in the chair by the door, arms crossed.

"I can't believe it," the short kid said shocked.

"Want me to pinch you?" asked his Digimon.

"There's a Control Spire!" Cody gasped as he glanced at the scream to see a black box in the middle of white ones.

"What's it doing there?" Kari asked worriedly.

"Controlling, spiring, the usual," Gatomon joked.

"It must have been built over night… amazing," Cody said leaning in closer to the screen.

"So where is it?" TK asked.

"I'm not sure. This map doesn't say," Cody mumbled typing away on the computer.

"It's in the Forbidden Valley of No Return" his Digimon said with a matter of fact tone.

"Why do bad guys always name things stuff like that?" Kari sighed.

"It's in the job description right after stinky breath," TK said hoping to get the girl smile, but had no such luck.

"Even if this valley was called Ducks and Bunnies with a Control Spire there, there's trouble," Cody frowned.

"We have to destroy it before it controls all of the Digimon right?" TK asked.

"Your right," Kari gasped, scared.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go Daisuke!" TK said calling to the redhead who grunted and pushed himself up.

"Yeah sure, Digi-port open," the redhead grumbled as he and the others where sucked into the screen.

"Wow this valley sure looks forbid alright," Kari said looking around.

"Yeah I'm sure your duckies and bunnies would spice it up," TK mumbled with resting Patamon on his head.

"Come on, lets get this done and over with," Daisuke grumbled, annoyed, as he walked forward.

"Hey Veemon?" Kari called to the blue Digimon with her Digimon standing next to her as they began to follow the redhead.

"Hmm?" Veemon turn around and started to walk backwards.

"Do you know what's wrong with Daisuke?" she asked tilting her head.

"I think it's got something to do with his two friends… oh! And Tai," Veemon said snapping his fingers together.

"I hope they make up soon," Kari whispered but suddenly gasped as Yolei fell through the ground.

"What the-!" TK began but was cut of as he, Cody and Kari fell through the ground too.

"G-guys!" Daisuke gasped eyes widening.

"Well you wished to be alone… now wish for them to come back," Veemon whimpered.

"I don't think it's that easy V," Daisuke mumbled with sigh.

"I think we should call Tai to help us out," Veemon said.

"No way! I can do this without his help," Daisuke growled as he began to dig.

"Whatever happen between you two, I think you should cut him some slack. He was just trying to help or maybe he was just worried about you," Veemon said with his hands on his hips.

"…yeah your right," Daisuke whispered as he pushed him self up. "Lets call him before we run into more trouble."

"Trouble is what has found you!" yelled an familiar voice.

"Huh" the two blinked, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Digimon Emperor what have you done? Where are my friends?" he demanded when he finally recognized the voice.

"Your friends as you call them are here with me. Come and see for yourself if you dare," the Emperor laughed.

"Run Veemon! The ground could open up at any moment," Daisuke said as he and Veemon took off.

"When I said I wanted to exercise more, running for my life was not what I had in mind," Veemon joked as they ran.

"This way! His voice came from over here," Daisuke said as they climbed over some rocks where they saw a large formation where the Digimon Emperor stood at the top.

"There you are," Daisuke growled.

"I'm so scared," laughed the Emperor.

"Let my friends go! What have you done with them?" Daisuke yelled angrily.

"Take a look! Your friends are at my mercy and so are you," the Emperor said pointing to a bridge-like rock formation where the others were tied up under it over a hole.

"Oh no! Guys," Daisuke chocked out feeling useless. "Not again," he thought as tears stared to build up in his eyes.

"Daisuke save yourself!" Kari yelled.

"Run! You can still get away!" TK agreed.

"Don't take your eyes off the Emperor!" Cody yelled.

"What are you waiting for? Save me!" cried Yolei.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something!" Daisuke yelled out to them.

"Not so fast, your time is running short. Opps your time is up," the Emperor laughed as a large purple Digimon appeared with two heads for hands.

"Deltamon," whispered Daisuke eyes wide as he fell to his knees.

"What luck that you all happened to drop by seeing as he needs to be fed. Haha! Beg if you want my mercy….please master spear my friends," the Emperor laughed cruelly.

"…Please master spear my friends," Daisuke said softly.

"What? I can't hear you," laughed the Digimon Emperor as Veemon tried to get Daisuke to stop.

"Please master spear my friends," Daisuke screamed as his tears flowed freely.

"Haha! Maybe I should take pity on you," he laughed.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked and looked up.

"As you can see Deltamon only has three mouths but there's four children. You may have one of them back," the Emperor said.

"I-I can't c-choose. T-they're all my friends," whispered Daisuke as he thought back to one day he hate the most… the day he and Jun and their other digi-friend watched as Takuya closed his eyes…

_Flash Back_

"_Come on! Wake up!"_

"_Wake up…"_

"_WAKE UP!" yelled an eight-and-a-half year old Daisuke as he jumped up and down on a bed on the other side of the room that he and his brother shared._

"_I DIDN'T DO IT!" yelled the other boy as shot up and met his brother._

"_Good morning," Daisuke laughed as he dogged an incoming hit from his brother._

"_Come on Takuya-Oniisan!" Daisuke yelled as ran out the room._

"_Huh?" Takuya yawed and rubbed his eyes as he pulled him self out of bed. _

"_I wonder why he's in such a hurry?" Takuya thought as he washed himself, and then got dressed in jeans a black shirt and his over red over shirt before putting his goggles around his neck before making his way down stairs._

"_Hey mom," he grinned as he took a set in between his siblings._

"_Morning Hunny," she smiled as she put same eggs on his plate._

"_Come on Daisuke," pleaded Takuya._

"_No, it's not my fault you ate yours fast," Daisuke said covering his plate with his arms._

"_But I'm your favorite brother," Takuya said, pouting._

"_Takuya, you're my __**only**__ brother… HEY!" Daisuke gasped as his older brother snatched one of his eggs._

"_Haha! Victory" Takuya grinned giving Daisuke the peace sign when suddenly the radio when off about same funny looking monster's appearing around the world._

"_How strange," their mother mumbled as her children glanced at each other before getting up._

"_We're going out mom!" they yelled as they ran to the front door._

"_Okay, but no playing in the streets!" she yelled._

_After they left the three children meet up with the twins that lived up the road. After they got back from their trip in the Digital World Koji and Kouichi moved in with their aunt so that they could live together like real brothers. It just so happened that their aunt lived up the street from the Kanbaras._

"_So did you hear?" Jun asked as they entered the park at the end of the hill they lived on._

"_Yeah, apparently there are monsters appearing around the world," Koji said as he leaned against the tree._

"_Do you think they're Digimon?" asked a voice next to the group. Turning around they saw a boy in a black hoodie and jeans._

"_JP!" they gasped before waving._

"_What's up buddy?" called a voice. _

_JP blinked and looked around since he could only see Koji leaning against a tree with Jun sitting down next him and then in front of them was Kouichi on a bench._

"_Huh?" JP blinked again._

"_Up here!" called the voice again. _

_After looking up JP gasped._

"_How did you get up there?" he asked when he saw Takuya sitting on a breach with Daisuke seated on the branch below him._

"_We climbed," Takuya grinned._

"_He forced me to join him," Daisuke shrugged._

"_It's pay back for ruining my beauty sleep," Takuya snickered looking at his brother._

"_We can tell," Koji smirked._

_SMACK!_

"_Gah! Oww…" Koji grumbled, rubbing his forehead before looking up at the older red-haired boy who'd just thrown a stick at him._

"_Bastard," Koji muttered._

_SMACK!_

"_WILL YOU STOP THAT?" Koji yelled losing his cool over getting hit once again in the same spot._

"_Guys don't fight. We should wait for Zoe and Tommy," JP said nervously._

"_I called them. Tommy said he would be a little late because he had to finish his homework first and Zoe lives across town so it will take her some time to get here," Jun giggled._

_Flash Back End_

"It all started off so normal but it ended horrible…." he thought as pictures of Takuya and the others drifted through in his head. After what had happen he felt alone and to make matters worse his mother and father moved them over here so that Takuya could be placed in a better hospital.

Suddenly Daisuke's eyes snapped open.

"I've got a better idea" he yelled making the Emperor look at him.

"Take me instead," Daisuke said rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"You think you can satisfy his hunger? …Very well," the Emperor nodded as the Digimon charged at him only to fall into a hole.

"Surprise!" yelled a very familiar voice as a drill like Digimon jumped up.

"D-Digmon?" Daisuke gasped.

"Daisuke!"

Turning around he saw his friend running to him.

"Y-you're alright!" he gasped and jumped at the four, knocking them down and making them laugh.

"You're the best friends I could have," he whimpered as Kari patted his back as the redhead tried to control his tears.

"That was a mean trick!" growled TK as he got up and watched as the copies of him and the others that where tied up turn into ghost like Digimon.

"Eww! Gross!" Yolei gasped as she helped Kari clam down the upset redhead.

"What are those?" Cody asked.

"Those are Bakemon," TK explained as he thought about his own run in with the Digimon.

"He made the Bakemon look like our friends," Veemon growled as the Emperor yelled at the ghost like Digimon.

"I can't believe you played that trick on me… Go get him Veemon," Daisuke said to his partner as Veemon digivolved to Flamedramon and the others watched the Bakemon attack their Digimon partners.

"It's the Emperor's fault he's ordering them around like puppets," TK gasped.

"Not for long. I'm going to get that guy," Daisuke growled as he rushed up the hill to where the Emperor was.

"Bakemon finish them! …I have them now," the Emperor smirked.

"Never!" Daisuke yelled as he tackled the boy down.

"You tried to take over the Digital World and tried to get rid of me! Well I'm taking you with me!" Daisuke hissed as they rolled over the edge.

"You call yourself the Digimon Emperor what's with that?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm a genius and won't be defeat by a child like you," the Emperor growled angrily.

"But you're like me," Daisuke gasped as they hit the bottom.

"I'm noting like you," the boy hissed.

"What? You're a kid just like us!" Daisuke said as he jumped up and watched the Emperor get up and order his Digimon to attack Daisuke.

"Say goodbye," the Emperor laughed.

"Hello," said a voice next to them. Daisuke turned around and grinned.

"Flamedramon!" Daisuke cheered.

"Why leave so soon? The party is just getting started," Flamedramon said mockingly before jumping up into the air and attacking Deltamon and destroying the dark ring.

"Gah!" the Emperor growled angrily as Deltamon ran off free while the other's freed the Bakemon and destroyed the Control Spire.

"They did it," everyone cheered.

"Oh…..no…..ha… I can't believe the same person made me act like a fool twice two days in a row," the Emperor chocked out as he stood up.

"What do you mean twice?" Daisuke asked confused "Wha? Hey! How did you get that cut on your leg? Wait are you? Can you possibly be?"

" I could and I am…Ken Ichijouji," the Emperor laughed as he pulled off the yellow glasses he wore.

"Wha? …I'm dreaming… Ken is the Digimon Emperor?" Daisuke gasped.

"The one and only. Well Daisuke until we meet again in battle," Ken said jumping up onto another black ring controlled Digimon that flew by to pick him up.

"Ken!" Daisuke yelled standing up as his friend ran over to him.

"Lets go home," he whispered and began to walk away. "Yeah… We'll become great friends, Ken and I," he thought sadly as they were sucked back thought the computer screen.

"Daisuke," Kari began when Daisuke took off, but TK stopped her, shaking his head.

" I hope he'll be okay," she whispered as the redhead wordless picked up DemiVeemon and left the room.

**_Aruther's note: okay so everyone might be asking me about that little flsh back lol but it's all connect hehe don't worry when I get to the part you'll know when Takuya was put into a coma bwhaha XP_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Aruthers note: okay so here's chapter 9 I hope you enjoy_**

**_And Shara Raizel edit this *yay* thank you_**

**_oha and check out Shasunnys fanart sadly I haven't got a devainart account sadly T-T anyway I'm not a good drower XP _**

**_Link: .com/art/What-was-once-there-264372015_**

**_ENJOY_**

Chapter 9

_Flash Back_

"_Uh oh," cried a high pitch voice that was followed by two other voices._

"_Wha?" the boy with shaggy brown hair wearing an orange hat looked around until he spotted a boy that was his age with red hair._

"_DAISUKE why aren't you panicking?" the boy asked._

"_Well Tommy, see it this way. We're falling so sooner or later we're going to die anyway, sooo I figured that I should just relax and enjoy whatever time we have left," Daisuke said with his arms folded behind his head as another boy came falling down next to him upside down with his arms crossed._

"_Why are you so negative all the time?" he glared._

"_Well those are the facts Takuya-Oniisan, sooo face it," Daisuke growled at his older brother._

"_You know something? I think we're going to get along just fine," said a raven-haired boy as he came down next to them, posing as if he was leaning on something._

"_Me too" Daisuke nodded with grin._

"_Gah! You teme," Takuya growled at the raven-haired boy._

"_Dope" the boy shot back._

"_Teme."_

"_Dope."_

"_TEME!"_

"_Dope!"_

"_Umm, g-guys? S-s-sorry to brake you two up but we're kinda g-getting closer to the g-ground," Tommy piped up making the other there look down to see the ground coming up to meet them fast._

_All the boy's closed their eyes when they suddenly felt as if they where being push up, so slowly opening there eyes they saw they where on top of…large balloons._

"_Aw man I want to die! I wanted to see what the after life was like," Daisuke wined._

"_Hey Tommy, how did you mistake this for ground? Wait – that's not fair – how did we all mistake this for ground?" Takuya asked tilting his head._

"_Don't try to sound smart. It doesn't suit you," Koji smirked._

"_Watch it," Takuya growled as they slid down the balloons to the real ground "Wait a minute… Is this a playground? And if it is why is it so big?" _

"_We're g-going to f-find out aren't we?" Tommy sighed sadly._

"_Of course. Nothing ever goes normal for us anymore," Daisuke grumbled as he and Tommy followed the two older kids._

"_Keep your eyes peeled for Zoe and JP," Takuya said as they walked through what appeared to be a play pen for children._

"_I wonder if this pen has a baby?" Daisuke wondered looking around._

"_Don't jinx it," Takuya mumbled._

"_What?" Daisuke shrugged._

"_Wha?" everyone looked up to see a flying man… err…. Robot._

"_Hey maybe that flying guy's seen them," Takuya said as they watched the robot fly._

"_A flying toy robot! Neat!" Tommy gasped excited._

"_Lets go check it out," Daisuke nodded as he and Tommy ran after the robot._

"_Wait!" Takuya yelled after them before racing after them._

"_I don't know which one of them is worse," Koji sighed before running to catch up with them._

"_Wow! Check it out this is cool! Haha," Tommy giggled as they ran over to a group of toys._

"_Hey where'd he go?" Takuya asked looking around for the flying robot as Tommy sat down._

"_Don't sit down we haven't got time for this," Koji growled._

"_Oh right, and what's so important? Zoe and JP can look after themselves you know. They have spirits, and besides its not everyday you find large toy's! Haha, or is it that you're one of the boys who don't know or like having fun?" Daisuke said defending his friend._

"_I can have fun," Koji muttered_

"_Right~!" Daisuke rolled his eyes before turning to Tommy. "Though maybe now isn't the best time to play with these awesome toys, Tommy. Maybe later."_

"_Oh… O-okay," Tommy said sadly as Takuya picked up a toy Robot._

"_Were you the flying robot?" he mused before he put it down again. "Anyways, come on lets go." _

"_Aww… These guys a-are worst t-then my parents," Tommy muttered under his breath making Daisuke chuckle, when a small toy train came past them._ _"Hey! It's a train!" Tommy gasped._

"_Yeah some train," Koji huffed._

"_Yeah a toy train," Takuya rubbed it in gleefully since they where now riding on the train._

"_Just drop it already! It's bad enough that we have to ride this thing," Koji grumbled._

"_Haha! Koji's playing with toys" the other three laughed._

"_Wow! It's a large walking teddy bear!" Daisuke gasped as he watched a humongous yellow teddy bear walk by them._

"_Hey, maybe he knows how to get to the Forest Terminal," Takuya said as he helped Daisuke of the train while Koji did the same with Tommy._

"_Hey buddy! Teddy, wait up," Takuya yelled waving his arm around._

"_Hmm?" the large bear stopped and turn around to looked at them before running up to them with his arms out._

"_Huh?" Takuya gasped as the bear like Digimon grabbed him and threw him on the ground before raising his paw in the air. "I am still undefeated."_

"_Now we shall fight for the title, Champion of the World!" the Digimon said as he helped Takuya back up._

"_Huh…? Yeah! I WANNA WTACH TAKUYA- ONIISAN GET BEATEN BY A BEAR!" Daisuke cheered._

"_Say what?" Takuya yelped._

"_Err… Nothing. Carry on," Daisuke mumbled._

"_Hmm… Okay. I'm next," Tommy giggled before gasping as Koji and Takuya grabbed the two younger boys' arms before running off._

"_Are you crazy? He'll crush us!" Takuya yelled._

"_And that's a bad thing?" Daisuke mumbled before feeling his brother's grip tighten around his arm._

"_Watch it," Takuya growled as they turned a corner and ran over to a large boat._

_After hiding in the boat the Digimon teddy bear ran past it. Thinking it was safe the boys began to clime out when the gates slammed closed._

"_What the?" Koji yelped._

"_That's not normal is it?" Daisuke asked his brother._

"_No…" Takuya answered as the boat began to rock super fast._

_Panicking Daisuke jumped over to his older brother who instantly grabbed the boy, holding him close._

"_Who's idea was it to hide on this thing?" growled Koji as he grabbed the side of the boat._

"_Do you wanna fight the bear instead?" Takuya asked as the boat swung forward. He grabbed Daisuke's arm to stop him from rolling down the deck._

"_Just get us off here" Koji growled back._

"_Hey we're flying," Takuya gasped as he gazed out of a second before the boat rocked backwards._

"_Not a-anymore" whimpered Tommy._ _"Is a-anyone else f-feeling kinda s-sick?" _

"_I do," Daisuke agreed._

"_Get them off this thing before they lose it!" Koji yelled._

"_Sure, I'll just snap my fingers!" Takuya said sarcastically. "Hold on buddy," the redhead said to the two younger boys who nodded._

"_Uh-oh," Tommy gasped._

"_Don't look at me!" Koji said._

"_Takuya-Oniisan I'm going to be sick," Daisuke whimpered, burying his face into Takuya's chest in an attempt to push back the nausea he felt._

"_Gah! Hold on little buddies, the boat's slowing down… I hope" Takuya sighed, as he rubbed comforting circles on Daisuke's back._

"_I think their going to be okay," Koji sighed as the boat finally stopped before Tommy let out a burp._

"_Get him off! Get him off!" Koji yelled._

"_Are you going to be okay Tommy?" Takuya asked as helped Tommy off the boat while Koji slowly helped Daisuke off since he wasn't as green as Tommy._

"_Uh-huh," Tommy nodded his head sadly, still looking a little green._

"_What about you Buddy?" Takuya asked his little brother who nodded in return._

"_Come on. Want a piggyback ride?" he asked Tommy since Daisuke was stretching and sadly he knew that Daisuke wouldn't get on his back unless he was tired or something. His little brother always pushed himself too hard._

"_Give me a brake. Make the kid walk. If Daisuke can then Tommy can as well," Koji grumbled with his hands in his pockets._

"_Look, it's no big deal. He isn't feeling well so I'll help him out okay?" Takuya growled angrily._

"_Oh yeah? And what happens if you're attacked? You'll be too slow to run away, that's for sure. You're the worst leader I've ever seen. You never think ahead," Koji shot back. _

"_At least I think about someone else other then myself," Takuya growled back._

"_I can walk" Tommy mumbled walking past the two older boys._

"_Are you sure Tommy?" Takuya asked._

_Tommy nodded as Daisuke ran up and grabbed his hand. _

"_Look Tommy! It's a candy shop!" Daisuke gasped, pointing ahead._

_(Editor Shara: "Oh yeah, that's __**exactly**__ what they need right after nearly being sick. . . )_

"_Wow t-that's neat!" Tommy gasped out amazed, feeling better suddenly._

"_Haha! Lets see if anyone lives there. They might be able to help us," Daisuke said pulling Tommy along with the two older boys following silently._

"_Wow now I know what it's like to be a kid in a candy store," Takuya joked._

"_And it's the best thing ever!" Tommy giggled as he and Daisuke stood in front of a shelf of candyfloss._

"_I guess we can take a little time to have a little snack right?" Takuya asked as Daisuke gave him a red stick of candyfloss._

"_Yeah" Tommy grinned and gave Koji a blue one while he had a green one and Daisuke had a yellow one._

"_They have wired colors though" Daisuke mused before biting into his._

"_We do not have time to stand around here stuffing our faces with candy," Koji sighed._

"_What are we supposed to do? We're on a floating island," Takuya retorted._

"_There's another example for why you aren't a good leader. You just give up. It's like you don't even want to help your friends at all," Koji said making Takuya look down._

"_I don't see you coming up with any ideas," Takuya muttered._

"_At least I'm not just eating. We have to think about the other Legendary Warriors," Koji said._

"_Legendary what? What are you talking about?" Takuya tilted his head._

"_What if the other four Warrior's turn out to be on the enemy's side? Then what? If that's true then we have to think of a plan, not just sitting around here playing and eating sweets or we might not be able to make it out this world alive," Koji said._

"_Look can we not talk about this right now in front of Daisuke and Tommy?" Takuya asked as he glanced at the two now depressed little boys._

"_I don't care if they're young. They have to learn to face the truth," Koji sighed._

"_I'm s-sorry you hate u-us so much," Tommy whimpered as Daisuke nodded in agreement._

"_I don't hate you two, it's just him…" Koji looked down at the ground._

"_We're sorry," Daisuke mumbled as Takuya came up and ruffled his hair while his other hand did the same to Tommy before the four boys started to leave the shop with Koji and Takuya in front. _

"_Hehe," growled a voice behind them. _

_Tommy and Daisuke looked at each other before shrugging and kept following the older boys._

"_Does a-anyone j-just wanna talk?" Tommy peeped out._

"_Fine. Lets talk about what we're going to do about the other Legendary Warriors," Koji said._

"_Gah! You're unbelievable! I told you that I didn't want to talk about this in front of Tommy and Daisuke," Takuya snapped._

"_And I told you that you can't treat them different then the rest of us. I understand that Daisuke's your brother and that you want to protect him, but he need's to understand this as well" Koji grumbled. _

"_Yeah but you can respect that they're just kids, right?" Takuya asked._

"_So are we," Koji growled as they got into another augment._

"_Umm… G-guys?" Tommy gasped._

"_We're being taken here! Hello? Geez! It's like talking to a wall," Daisuke grumbled crossing his arms across his chest under the black bears arm that was warped around his waist._

"_It's that bear again!" Takuya gasped._

"_No, it's different now. It looks all funky," Koji said softly._

"_Warumonzaemon" a female voice called from their D-Tectors._

"_Hey you big fuzzy creep! Give my brother back!" Takuya yelled as he and Koji run after the bear-like Digimon._

"_Heart Brake attack!" the bear Digimon yelled sending a black heart at the older redhead boy._

"_What's the point? We're never going to catch them," Takuya whimpered as he fell to the ground making the raven look at him as the red head busted into tears._

"_Why are you crying? What happen?" Koji asked confused._

"_I just feel really sad," Takuya whimpered rubbing his eyes._

"_Heart Brake attack!" the bear Digimon yelled throwing another black heart, this time at Koji._

"_What just hit me, Takuya? I'm so sad, I feel as if everything is just hopeless…" Koji whimpered as he to fell to the ground._

"_It is hopeless" cried Takuya._

"_I'm sorry I yelled at you," Koji said as tears rolled down his face._

"_No, I'm sorry I yelled at you," Takuya chocked out as Warumonzaemon ran off._

"…_Huh? Grr… that attack is so not fair," Takuya yelled out angrily as the strange effect of the attack wore off. "And now Daisuke and Tommy are gone" he finished as he and Koji got up._

_Daisuke frowned as he watched his brother and Koji get smaller and smaller._

"_Hey Mister Bear, what do you want anyway?" he asked glancing up at the bear._

"_I'm taking you to my master," Warumonzaemon announced as he hoisted the boy's up._

"_M-master? Did t-they do this t-to you?" Tommy asked softly, when they didn't get an answerer the boy's nodded to each other meaning that whoever this Digimon's master was had turned Monzaemon evil._

"_It form suit's me anyway," Warumonzaemon said as he walked into a lavender castle._

"_Ohh~! Lavender this isn't an evil Digimon's home," Daisuke giggled as the bear Digimon took both boys up to a room._

"_Wow! V-video games!" Tommy gasped as he and Daisuke were put down._

"_Hey! I love this game! I beat Takuya in all of those," Daisuke yelped as he and Tommy ran over the games._

"_R-really? Would…would you like to play with me?" Warumonzaemon asked hopefully._

_Daisuke and Tommy looked at each other before looking back at the Digimon. _

"_Sure!" they said together making the bear grin as he suddenly lit up and transformed back into his yellow bear form._

"_Monzaemon!" the boys gasped._

"_Lets play!" Monzaemon cried happily making the boy's laugh._

"_Ahh come on!" Daisuke cried as Tommy once again beat him and Monzaemon at the fighting game when suddenly the door was booted in. Looking over they saw Takuya and Koji._

"_What took you two so long?" Daisuke asked without a care in the world._

"_What the hell? I thought you two were in danger!" Takuya yelled at his brother._

"_Hey! Tommy and I aren't stupid. We now how to look after ourselves," Daisuke grumbled crossing his arms._

"_Tommy, Daisuke what are you doing?" Koji asked._

"_Well what does it look like we're doing?" Tommy giggled._

"_I feel horrible about what I did to you guys but these two saw though to the real me and played with me. They are such good boys," Monzaemon said ruffling Daisuke and Tommy's hair._

" _So can we keep him?" Tommy asked as Takuya laughed and Koji sighed with an exasperated smile._

_After making their way out of the castle they saw a tiny black and white panda bear like Digimon._

"_Ah! Fantastic friends I found something to help you find your other friends," the Digimon stated._

"_Cool!" Takuya grinned giving him a thumbs up._

"…_Stupid heights. I prefer to be on the ground," Daisuke grumbled as he and the others boarded a plane._

"_Good bye fantastic friends!" Pandamon said as he let the boys out with parachutes about half an hour later over the land._

"_Hey! L-look! There's JP and Zoe!" Tommy yelled._

"_And Neemon and Bokumon," Daisuke laughed as they scooted thought the air toward their friends in a wooden boat._

_~End Flash Back~_

A redheaded boy walked into the computer room yawning.

"You mean Ken is the Digimon emperor?" cried a high-pitched voice.

Looking forward the redhead noticed an older boy with bright red hair, Izzy, along with the rest of the DigiDestined team.

"Yeah, and he's not just genius, he's a evil genius," the blonde boy wearing a hat sighed.

"And a super evil genius at that," Patamon added from his perch on top of the white hat.

"I just don't understand why someone with such a great talent would want to hurt others," Cody whimpered.

"He seemed so nice," Kari added sadly as Daisuke stopped next to her with DemiVeemon sitting on his head.

"You know, there was a report on him on TV last night," he said glancing at the older red-haired boy who looked troubled by the news.

"I can't believe the Digimon Emperor is a kid like us," Kari gasped.

"Lets find him," Izzy said demanded.

"What? Find him?" TK yelped nervously.

"But Yolei isn't here yet," Daisuke mumbled.

"Hmm… Yeah. After Yolei comes we'll track him down and confront him," Izzy smiled.

"Does this plan have a place to eat?" as one of the In-Training Digimon asked, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, for you anything," Izzy laughed looking at the Digimon as the door was suddenly pulled open to show a purple haired girl.

"Hey everybody sorry I'm late, but look what I've got," she giggled showing a white bag.

"Chocolate…cookies…fish…Ice-cream… You're the best Yolei! You could be the head chef in the kitchen," the In-Training Digimon giggled as they jumped towards the bag.

"Sooo DemiVeemon you don't want anything?" Yolei asked as she noticed that the little blue Digimon hadn't left his partner's head.

"Oh… Err…" the Digimon looked down at Daisuke with puppy eyes.

"Alright, alright," Daisuke laughed "You don't have to ask yah know."

"But in that weird book that Kouichi read it said to stay alive you must not eat anything," the Digimon cried out.

"DemiVeemon? That was a ghost story. It wasn't real," Daisuke sighed. "And the food must be green with a bit of blue."

"Ohh… but it was so realistic," DemiVeemon whimpered as Daisuke softly put him down with the others.

"_I knew that I shouldn't have let Kouichi read that to him_," Daisuke thought with a sweat drop.

"Who's Kouichi?" Izzy suddenly asked.

"Oh that's one of Daisuke friend's. They come to the football game last week," Kari smiled.

"Oh… wait. Did DemiVeemon say that Kouichi read it to him? Does he know about Digimon?" Izzy said turning to the darker redhead.

"What? OH, no. No, DemiVeemon hid in my pack and Kouichi was reading out load… What? He does that," Daisuke shrugged when he got a few weird looks.

"Hehe. Oh I found this, there's an article about Ken," Yolei said, pulling out a magazine from the shopping bag.

"Hmm… I'll take that," Daisuke smiled as he took the book from the girl, brushing there hands together lightly making the purple head girl blush and look down. Kari growled slightly.

"Damn. I need to boost my game," Kari thought as Daisuke flipped though it.

"Hmm… yeah. There he is," Daisuke said showing everyone the picture.

"Who would think that such a normal looking boy could be the Digimon Emperor?" Cody blinked.

"His smile makes him look so gentle," Kari said as she walked up to the redhead and leaned against him.

"Err… yeah, but his hair cut makes him look like you Kari" TK mumbled loudly.

"I don't know, TK. Kari's a lot prettier then Ken," Daisuke said with a thoughtful look making Kari blush and Yolei grumble.

"Let me see it," Izzy asked as Daisuke past it to him.

"Oh this kid. I've seen him on the news before," Izzy nodded as Yolei looked over his shoulder.

"Look at his IQ," she gasped as everyone nodded in agreement while Izzy walked over to one of the many computers.

"I'll use my map program to find the apartment building behind Ken in this picture," he said typing away.

"It looks like a nice place to live," Yolei said glancing at the computer screen.

"Yeah if living next to a heartless kid who wants to rule the world is nice," TK yelped.

"If my calculations are correct then Ken should live around here," Izzy said showing them a location on the map.

"Yeah I know that place," Kari giggled poking the screen.

"You smudged my screen!" Izzy gasped glaring at the mark on the computer screen.

"Well it's not really yours it's the schools, but okay," Daisuke shrugged leaning against one of the walls as DemiVeemon crawled back up to his head.

"I think there's an apartment building right there, under Kari's fingerprint," TK said nodding to the mark.

After taking a bus downtown they stood in front of a gray apartment building.

"Here it is. This is the place where we stop Ken once and for all," TK said.

"Hmm… there might be a problem," Daisuke said with his arms behind his head and nodded over to the police car.

"Man that kid's trouble," Kari sighed as they ran toward the police cars.

"I think he's run away from home," they saw Ken's parent talking to one of the policemen.

"Run away from home?" Cody gasped as everyone glanced at each other.

"I bet I know where he's gone," Daisuke sighed sadly as everyone turned to head back to the school first to the bus stop.

Once back at the middle school everyone ran to the computer room to explain everything to Izzy who was waiting for them there.

"I think your right, Daisuke. Ken's probably in the Digital World, but its dangerous to just rush in there," Izzy sighed to the younger kids.

"The longer we wait the more time he has to plot against us," Kari said softly tilting her head.

"We need to make a new plan," Cody said.

"Hmm… We need to know what Ken's doing," Izzy said turning around and putting his fingers under his chin. "Lets check the computer."

"Is that what I think it means?" TK gasped out as the Digital World's map popped up.

"Ken is taking over places in the Digital World faster then ever before," Izzy gasped as the map showed half of it was covered in black boxes.

"Well then lets go!" TK growled out angrily.

"We can't be reckless. Remember the expression 'fools rush in were angels fear to treed'?" Izzy said looking at him.

"_Hehe. Kouichi used to say that_," Daisuke chuckled in his head as he thought back to his first adventure in the Digital World.

"So what do you think we should do?" Kari asked.

"Hmm… being a fool is really low on my list but I can't just sit here and do nothing," Daisuke sighed.

"Why do evil geniuses have to be… well, evil? Why can't Ken be like Jumba from L and S" Cody whimpered.

"L and S? What's that Cody?" Kari asked.

"Err… nothing," Cody said with a light blush dusted across his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Huh. Well he certainly doesn't look evil," Yolei said looking at the magazine she'd brought.

"Well he is and don't let your self forget it," Izzy said as he nodded.

"Well I've had enough talk. The clock keeps ticking away and I'm getting ticked off. I want some action," TK growled.

"He's right," Daisuke nodded and smiled at his friend who returned the smile. The others nodded in agreement.

"Digi-Port open!" everyone yelled shoving there digivices towards the screen.

"I'll be watching over you. Good luck you guys," Izzy said as everyone was sucked into the screen.

"Look at this land of fire. It's like that movie…Land of Fire," TK gasped as he and the others looked around.

"I know," Yolei said dryly.

"Sure is hot," Daisuke sighed.

"Five star chilly hot," Kari said fanning her self as everyone began to walk around.

"Keep your eyes open. Trouble could be anywhere," Daisuke sighed as he trailed behind everyone.

Then suddenly fire like Digimon jumped out of the lava.

"See? Told yah. Trouble could be anywhere," the redhead gasped making most of the team chuckled softly.

"It's Meramon," Kari whimpered tacking a step backwards.

"Lets show them whose boss!" Yolei yelled as data looped around Hawkmon.

"HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TO… HALSEMON! THE WINGS OF LOVE!"

After the data disappeared, in Hawkmon place was a large lion like Digimon only with a bird face, it had arm covers the top of it's head with metal wings coming out of the side's of the head.

Halsemon attacked one of the fire Digimon only for it to laugh as the flames grew bigger.

"Don't do that anymore Halsemon! You're just tickling him," Yolei gasped as Halsemon landed next to her with a growl.

"Nothing is working. It's up to you Armadillomon," Cody cried as he raised his D3.

Just like Hawkmon, data looped around Armadillomon.

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TO… DIGMON! THE DRILL OF POWER!"

Then in Armadillomon's place was a larger Digimon with drills, for hands and a bigger drill on his face.

"Rock Cracking!" Digmon yelled and started to drill into the ground splitting the rock in half sending the flame Digimon into the lava.

"Huh? Uh-oh," Daisuke gasped.

"What? We beat them," TK said slowly.

"Their fire type Digimon. Lava doesn't hurt them. I think we should get out of here before they come back," Daisuke stated but sadly the Meramon got back up before they could get away.

"Damn it" Daisuke cursed.

"My turn?" Patamon asked TK just as data covered the bat-hamster Digimon.

"PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TO… PEGASUSMON! FLYING HOPE!"

Once the data disappeared in Patamon's place was a golden house with long wings.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon yelled out as he fired two large circles from his eyes at the fire Digimon, stopping them.

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon yelled as he jumped into the air and threw stars at the Digimon as Gatomon Armor Digivolved to Nefertimon: the Angel of Light. As Nefertimon attacked the flame Digimon Daisuke froze when he felt that something bad was about to happen.

"I really think we should get out of here," he thought as he looked around.

He could feel the whole Digital World screaming at him to get out of there. That there was something coming… something bad.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked turning to the boy as Nefertimon destroyed and released the flame Digimon's black rings.

"I-I think we should leave. Something's coming," Daisuke gasped out.

"How would you-?" But a loud roar cut off Kari.

"Oh no!" TK cried out as Kari gasped and took a few steps back as a large white skeleton Digimon appeared. The Digimon was being carried over to them by a lot of flying type Digimon, and on top of the one in the point position stood the Digimon Emperor.

"It's SkullGreymon," TK gulped

"S-_Skull_Greymon?" Kari whimpered as SkullGreymon ripped out of the hold of the Digimon Emperor and land softly before roaring.

"How can we beat that thing?" TK gasped out.

"I have no idea," Kari cried.

"Not even one?" Yolei asked.

"I have one," Daisuke said.

"What?" everyone turned to the redhead in surprise.

"I say we go back and come up with a plan. Maybe ask the older DigiDestined. SkullGreymon is Tai-senpai's partner. Maybe he can get thought to him," Daisuke said getting agreements in return. The Armor Digimon tried to fight the skull Digimon off only to be turned back into rookies (champion in Gatomon's case).

"Dark Shot," SkullGreymon yelled and instead of attacking the group of kids he destroyed the Control Spire.

"You wanna play rough?" the Emperor yelled blowing a whistle.

"I'm afraid to found out who he's calling," Daisuke gasped as black dinosaurs appeared.

"What are those things?" Yolei gasped.

"They're DarkTyrannomon," Daisuke gasped loudly as Cody nodded in agreement.

"Why can't we ever fight anything short?" Kari cried as she grabbed at Daisuke's arm to stop herself from falling over. Daisuke – seeing this – wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yeah! Like some mice!" Yolei cried not noticing where Daisuke and Kari were.

"He's throwing them around like rag dolls," TK gasped as SkullGreymon threw the DarkTyrannomon around.

"He beat them all single handed!" Kari chocked out before SkullGreymon turned back into his rookie form.

"That's Agumon!" Kari gasped pulling away from Daisuke and tacking a few steps forward.

"That slimy Digimon is coming after him!" Daisuke gasped as one of the Digimon picked Agumon up by the trail.

"Agumon" Kari cried out.

"Let him go!" TK yelled angrily.

"From defeat I snatch another victory," Ken laugh cruelly as he flew away.

After they returned to the computer room they told Izzy everything.

"What? So if he could get Agumon that means every one of our Digimon are in danger," he gasped making everyone look down sadly.

Things didn't look good at all.

**_Aruthor note: and there you have it hehe Chapter 10 should be out soon_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

_Flash Back_

"_I believe that the forest kingdom starts just over this track" said a white bear like Digimon as he and another Digimon stood on a hill looking down_

"_That's one long track," said a boy with cropped red hair._

"_Hey Bokumon? How much far do we have to walk?" a big round boy asked with spiky brown hair._

"_Don't worry you should only have to walk a little bit more," Bokumon replied._

"_Wha? A little bit more? These little bits are killing me," the boy moaned as a raven-haired boy behind him huffed._

_After walking some more, a short red-haired boy glanced behind him to see the sun setting._

"_Wow, we've been walking all day," he mumbled before turning around and started to slow down so that he was walking next to the tired big round boy._

"_Wait up!" cried his older brother as he followed their other three friends ahead._

"_Man, isn't it time for a dinner brake? I'm wasting away here," the big boy signed as everyone stopped together._

"_We didn't even have any breakfast," complained his brown haired friend._

"_I think we should stop here and make camp," the older redhead said turning to the others._

"_It's been a long day for all of us," The only girl in the group nodded._

"_Yeah whatever," the raven-haired boy said with a frown._

_The short redhead zoned out as his two friends start to complain about stuff._

"_I wonder how Jun is… I hope she's okay. I miss her…" he thought sadly as someone patted his shoulder making him look up._

"_Huh?" he blinked, confused._

"_Look what I found," the blonde girl said showing him a gray apple._

"_It's gray" he mumbled._

"_It's called a meat apple. They have different meat flavors, and if we cook them on a fire they will be eatable. Tommy, Neemon, Bokumon, and I are going to get some more while the others look for firewood, so would you like to come with us?" she said with a soft smile._

"_Okay Z," the short redhead nodded with a smile before following the blonde with Bokumon, Neemon and Tommy behind him._

"_More work… Ah man," the big round boy frowned as he followed the two younger boys._

_Suddenly Tommy stopped and looked around._

"_What's wrong Tommy?" the young redhead asked him._

"_I thought I s-saw something Daisuke," Tommy said pointing over to bunch of trees._

"_Hmm… well there's nothing there now," Daisuke said after looking around. "Maybe whatever it was, we scared it off," he shrugged/_

"_Come on guys! I found the tree," Zoe yelled from up ahead._

"_We're coming!" both boys yelled an ran up to her where she stood beneath a large tree with gray apples on it._

"_Yay!" both boys cheered as they ran over to the tree and began to help Zoe collect apples._

_Tommy had taken off his hat so that he had a place to put all the apples he picked in._

"_There! I think that's enough," Zoe said thoughtfully. "What do you think Bokumon?"_

"_I have to agree my dear," Bokumon said as Neemon tripped over an apple._

"_We should head back now, I'm sure Takuya, Koji and JP are wondering where we are," Daisuke said stretching. _

"_Yeah" the others agreed before finding their way back._

"_Wow! So much wood," Zoe gasped as Daisuke and Tommy put the apples on a few leaves._

"_Hehe," JP blushed and rubbed under his nose._

"_Looks like you guys picked a lot of apples. You did great little guys," Takuya laughed has he ruffled both Tommy and Daisuke's hair._

"_Now for the fire," the redhead nodded looking over at the sticks._

"_One question. How are we going to light it?" Daisuke asked._

"_The good old fashion way. Rubbing," JP suddenly said, coming down from heaven._

"_Err…" Koji, Takuya and Zoe gave him wired looks while Tommy and Daisuke looked at each other before shrugging in confusion._

"_That come out wrong, I meant… oh you know what I mean!" JP huffed as everyone started to laugh._

_After Takuya and Koji fought over how to make a fire - they did end up rubbing sticks together in the end -_ _everyone was settled around the fire with the apple's on sticks._

"_Hey has anyone noticed that there are three moons?" Daisuke asked gazing at the sky._

"_Huh?" everyone blinked before looking up. "Oh yeah."_

"_I've got a question" Takuya suddenly stated._

"_What?" Koji turned to him._

"_Well all of us kids have the sprits of the Legendary Warriors right?" Takuya asked._

_Daisuke coughed as the others nodded._

"_Well… most of us do anyway - I'm sure Daisuke will get his soon," Zoe piped up._

"_Thank you Zoe. You're so kind unlike like my __**brother,**__" Daisuke huffed crossing his arms as a black aura coiled around the older redhead. _

"_Other then that! What is it Takuya?" Koji asked wanting to hurry this along._

"_Huh? Oh yeah, well most of us has the power of the warriors, so how come even when we combined our forces we still couldn't beat that stupid Grumblemon?" Takuya yelped out._

"_That's a good question," Koji frowned, looking thoughtful._

"_Oh yeah that reminds me, Daisuke you started to glow when Grumblemon was about to attack you. Do you remember what happen?" Zoe suddenly asked softly helping everyone remember. They all now looked at the younger redhead who looked like he was in deep thought._

"_Well I remember being in a cloudy place there was a Legendary Warrior there. I think he was asking for help, but I don't remember much after seeing him. It's all blurry…" Daisuke said thoughtfully._

"_Do you know what warrior it was?" Koji asked looking at him._

"_Uh-uh," Daisuke shook his head. "That's the part that's blurry." _

"_Maybe it was Daisuke's sprit calling out to him?" JP said as everyone nodded in agreement._

"_Hmm… At one point we seem to have the upper hand, but what did Grumblemon turn into?" Tommy suddenly asked._

"_Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that," JP said as he remembered Grumblemon slid-evolve onto a bigger Digimon._

"_Yeah, he turned into that crazy Gigasmon," Koji sighed._

"_But he called it a Beast Spirit. Just what does that mean? Any clue?" Takuya said pushing himself up into a sitting pension._

"_It's a stronger form," Daisuke suddenly mused his eyes glassy._

"_Huh?" everyone turned to the redhead_

"_I don't know how I know that… It's like someone told me but I don't know who," Daisuke sighed as Takuya patted his back._

"_Maybe… Hey Bokumon! Is there anything in that book of yours about another form or something?" the older redhead boy asked their Digimon friend._

"_I haven't seen anything," Bokumon said taking out the brown book he carried and flipped through it. "I see nothing…" he stopped on the Light Warrior page as Neemon leaned over and began to rub the page._

"_Paws off grabby!" Bokumon snapped at the rabbit Digimon._

"_But I found something," Neemon piped up. "See? The page is folded over._

"_Oh it seems you're right," Bokumon gasped, pulling the page open and scanned it. "Oh me, oh my," he gasped out._

"_What is it," the other gasped out._

"_It seems that there are two spirits for each of the Legendary Warriors," he said making everyone gasp._

"_Two? You mean we're only half way there?" Zoe asked._

"_Well for some there's no way half way there yet," Daisuke thought sadly "And why don't I have one?"_

"_The first is the Human Spirit like Agunimon, but the second is called the Beast Spirit. That explains where Gigasmon come from but how did he summon the Best Sprit?" Bokumon wondered._

"_I wonder what life would be like as a beasty?" Neemon suddenly said making everyone giggle._

"_Lets feed you to one, and you can found out from the inside. Don't you realize the children may have the power to sprit evolve again?" Bokumon asked._

"_Ah," Neemon nodded._

"…_You don't understand do you?" Bokumon asked._

"_Nope," Neemon sang._

"_Why do I bother?" Bokumon sweet dropped._

"_Well then if Bokumon's right, then each of us should be able to get a beast sprit," Koji said looking into the fire._

"_Aww man! It's like starting over," JP complained._

"_Yeah but if we get are beast sprits w-we'll be able to beat Grumblemon," Tommy giggled._

"_Well I'm willing to give it a try," Takuya cheered._

"_Why does that sound bad?" Daisuke thought._

"_Bokumon, Bokumon" Neemon called poking the Digimon._

"_Gah! What?" he asked turning to the rabbit Digimon._

"_Is this a good idea? Nope not good, not good," Neemon said shacking his head._

"_What's the matter with you? We have to help them in any way we can," Bokumon said shacking his paw in the air._

"_But the apples," Neemon said as he pulled his out of the fire "are burning."_

"_Ah!" everyone gasped and pulled their own out and began to blow on them before taking a bite._

"_I hope I get my sprit soon," Daisuke thought as he nibbled on his._

"_Mine's like a meat bun," JP laughed._

"_Mine's like a chicken drum stick," Tommy giggled gleeful._

"_I got hotdog," Takuya grinned._

"_Mmm… pork," Koji nodded in appreciation for the taste._

"_Mine's Oso Buko," Zoe giggled throwing herself backwards._

"_Mines barbequed ribs," Daisuke said softly from his and Tommy's sides, when suddenly it got very dark as one of the black clouds covered the moons._

"_Huh?" everyone looked around as the trees started to light up._

"_S-Something's happening," Tommy gasped._

"_He's right," Daisuke nodded and got up._

"_Wow… A TV," both young boys gasped._

"_A bunch of them," Takuya said as he and the others got up._

"_That is pretty sweet," Koji said._

"_Wow! This is sick! I wonder if we can get music videos," JP yelped._

"_Wait… That's our world," Zoe gasped eyes widening._

"_That's right Zoe, this is called the TV forest. A TV gateway to the human world," Bokumon explained reading from his book._

"_Now that's really weird," Koji grumbled._

"_It's my school! Its never looked do pretty to me… look, all the cherry trees are blossoming," Zoe said leaning in towards a tree._

" _I love cherries. You know, come to think of it I love pretty much every kind of food" JP said coming up behind her._

"_That's the park my mother used to take me to… MY MOTHER!" Tommy gasped making everyone rush over to see._

"_Wow Tommy, your mom's beautiful," Zoe commented._

"_She is," Takuya nodded as Daisuke looked around and saw something that made him gasp._

_Walking alone, the young redhead walked up to one of the trees and rubbed his eyes._

"_T-that's not… that is," he gasped staring into the TV tree._

_There in one of the trees was a little white house, when suddenly one of the windows lit up while the others were pitch black._ _Leaning closer to the tree, the redhead saw a girl in the middle of a living room. The girl yawned and stretched before she glanced around as she started to make her way to the front door._ _It looked like she was talking through the door meaning that the doorbell had rung. The girl reached out a hand to open the door before jumping back._ _Suddenly the TV zoomed in on the girl's face that held the look of shock and a little bit of horror in it._

_Daisuke started to shake. He knew this girl but he'd never seen that expression on her face before. _

_Then the picture suddenly flickered and it zoomed out to show that the girl gone but the door was left wide open. From what Daisuke could see from TV tree's screen, down the hall of the open door all the books and pictures had been tossed all over the place like a struggle had occurred. Suddenly the TVs started to fade leaving Tommy upset and Daisuke shaken._

_After the clouds moved to reveal the moons everyone sat around the fire trying to cheer Tommy up._

"_Takuya?" Daisuke said softly as he tried to catch his brother's attention but no such luck._

"_Want some of my apple? It's hotdog," Takuya said to Tommy._

"_Tommy could be your little brother," Zoe giggled as Tommy took the apple._

_Daisuke frown and curled up in a ball thinking back to what he'd seen and what Zoe had just said when suddenly something flow across the sky making Takuya look up before looking over to the raven haired boy._

"_Hey Koji! Are you falling asleep?" he asked._

"_Sleep? Ha! I'm lucky I'm not bored to death," Koji grumbled crossing his arms._

"_Hey bud what's your problem? He needs a nap," JP suddenly frowned._

"_He's just grumpy. Hey JP maybe Tommy would like to see some of your magic," Zoe giggled._

"_Magic? Since when?" Takuya asked._

"_Since I was a kid myself," JP laughed as Tommy rubbed his eyes._

_As everyone start to laugh at JP's magic as Daisuke pushed himself up shakily and began to walk away as tears started to well up in his eyes._ _Daisuke walked past Koji who looked up and watched him walk away before getting up himself and followed to younger kid._

"_Hey Daisuke wait up," he growled. The kid stopped and looked down at his shoes._

"…_What's wrong?" Koji asked when he realized Daisuke was crying softly._

_Daisuke shook his head._

"_Come on and tell me already. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." When Koji still didn't get a reply he sighed. "Want me to go get Takuya?"_

_Daisuke once again shook his head._

"_Man I not cut out for this," Koji thought. "Common Daisuke. Tell me what's wrong," Koji asked softly._

"_I'll tell you if you p-promise not to t-tell anyone," Daisuke hiccupped._

"_Fine I wont tell," Koji sighed crossing his arms._

"_I s-saw someone one in one of the TV trees," Daisuke whimpered._

"_Yeah, so did we but-" Koji was cut of buy Daisuke shaking his head._

"_I s-saw my s-sister," he gasped making Koji's eyes widen a fraction._

"_You have a sister? I didn't know," he said softly._

"_Takuya's younger twin… my older sister Jun," Daisuke said softly._

"_Oh I see. You must miss her to like Tommy misses his mom," Koji nodded his head._

"_Well yeah b-but… I umm… saw someone take her," Daisuke gasped out._

"_Who?" Koji asked._

"_Well I didn't actually see her get taken, but it showed her opening the door then the picture flicked and the door way and the hall were trashed and she was gone," Daisuke whimpered rubbing his red eyes._

"_Ah… Well maybe you should tell Takuya," Koji said._

"_N-no. He'll just overreact," Daisuke said as he finally stopped crying_

"_But she's his twin," Koji said._

"_I know, but I'll tell him when the time's right," Daisuke nodded._

"_Gah fine, we should get back anyway," Koji said with a sign as Daisuke nodded and followed the older boy back just in time to see JP do his last trick. After that everyone made beds._

_Daisuke fell asleep next to Koji who signed before closing his eyes as Tommy started to whimper in his sleep._

"_This stinks! I give a great show and I still have to watch the stupid fire," JP groaned._

"_Stop complaining. We drew straws and you lost," Takuya said._

"_I'm just wiped out from all the walking. I think I just need to pass out for a while," JP sighed._

"_Hey JP, I was wondering are you an only child?" Takuya asked suddenly._

"_Huh? Yeah, but how could you have known that?" JP blinked._

"_Haha. It's pretty obvious," Takuya chuckled. _

"_So? Big deal. What about it?" JP grumbled._

"_I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just miss my sister," Takuya said as he glanced at Tommy and then at Daisuke._

"_What the hell? Why is he over by Koji?" Takuya thought annoyed._

"_Don't tell me you're getting jealous," JP laughed when he saw the expression on his friend's face when he looked at his younger brother._

"_Yeah, but no big whoop. I guess he felt lonely after seeing all the attention I was giving Tommy… He got lonely a lot before we came here. He was one of those kids that liked to stay inside then go out side. I used to force him out to play football or something but coming here meeting all of you has helped him a lot, so I'm grateful for everyone's help even if they haven't notice it," Takuya smiled._

"_Ah… That explains a lot," JP said._

"_It does doesn't it?" Takuya laughed as something swiped across the sky making the boy look up._

"_What's wrong?" JP asked._

"_I thought I saw something," Takuya stated._

"_Did you see a ghost?" JP asked._

"_I saw something, but I'm not sure what, it feels like we're being watched," Takuya said getting up as JP looked around._

_Suddenly Tommy's whimpering became louder and it woke the others up._

"_Tommy's having a nightmare," Daisuke said simply has everyone got up to check on him._

_Suddenly Tommy got up and took hold of a stick that was on fire. "Ill never forgive you" he chatted under his breath._

"_Tommy what is it?" Zoe asked looking at the brown haired boy._

"_I won't forgive you, I wont forgive you," Tommy said as Daisuke sighed and walked up to his friend._

"_His eyes are glassy" Daisuke blinked._

"_I won't forgive you, I won't forgive you, I won't forgive you" Tommy continued to mumble over and over._

"_Tommy?" Daisuke waved his hand in front of his face._

"_Tommy?" Takuya said walking closer to the two boys._

"_I'll never forgive" Tommy hissed at the older redhead holding up the burning stick._

"_Tommy stop that right now!" Zoe gasped jumping back as Daisuke took a few steps away from him._

"_Now cut it out! this isn't funny Tommy," Takuya yelled._

"_I'll never forgive any of you" Tommy hissed as his eyes grew darker. "You're going to pay for what you've done to me" the short brown head growled throwing the stick away and pulling out his D-Tector._

_"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" he cried emotionless._

"_T-Tommy!" everyone gasped taking a few steps back from Kumamon as he froze the fire._

"_Ah!" Neemon gasped as he fell out of the tree above them._

"_Keep it down… Wha?" Bokumon gasped at what he was seeing._

"_Wow that's one angry bear," Takuya gasped._

"_Kumamon" JP gasped as he and the others backed away._

_Daisuke gasped as the white bear walked past him and towards the others._

"_Hey has Kumamon gone mad?" Bokumon asked jumping down and landing next to his redhead friend._

"_I don't know," Daisuke mumbled._

"_I'm tired of you bullying me… Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon yelled blowing ice at them._

"_Move!" Takuya yelled as everyone jumped away from the snow-bear Digimon._

"_What's going on here?" Neemon asked crying._

"_No clue" Bokumon said as Daisuke nodded in agreement._

_SWASH_

"_Huh?" Daisuke looked up to see a pair of glowing eyes._

"_Err… Wha?" he yelped jumping backward, causing both Neemon and Bokumon to follow his gaze and gasp as the eyes turned to look at them just before fading away._

"_A g-ghost!" Neemon gasped._

"_Err… I'm out of here, nice knowing you guys!" Daisuke yelped and tried to run away only to have both Digimon grab him from the back of his shirt_

"_Don't leave us!" Bokumon cried pulling the redhead back._

"_I thought you wanted to die!" Neemon asked tilting his head._

"_Shut up! That was last chapter," Daisuke yelled at the rabbit Digimon._

"_He's gone completely crazy!" Takuya yelled drawing the three's attention back to Tommy/Kumamon._

"_I'm really sorry Tommy," JP cried._

"_Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon yelled blowing out more ice._

"_Looks like the only choice we have is to sprit evolve and take him out," JP said._

"_Sprit evolve? No way! There has to be another way to stop him," Takuya said shaking his head._

"_Right," Zoe nodded in agreement._

"_Sorry JP, but I have to agree with Takuya on this one," Koji said._

"_Fine. Then what do you think we should do?" JP asked as Kumamon attacked again._

_JP tried to sound grown up and tried to save Zoe only to trip and have Zoe run over him._

"_Sorry!" she gasped._

"_I'm good," JP signed as Kumamon walked over to Takuya and Koji._

"_Huh? Look!" Takuya gasped as he and Koji saw a hog-like Digimon fly past them._

"_You see that?" Koji asked._

"_Yeah" Takuya nodded and both boys shared a knowing look before taking out their D-Tectors._

_"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" they yelled._

"_Agunimon!"_

"_Lobomon!"_

"_Hey I thought we agreed no spirit evolving," JP frowned. _

"_They must have a good reason. Maybe they know something we don't," Zoe said reasonably. _

"_Spirit of Light come forth!" Lobomon yelled summoning out his light sword and holding it up to the night sky lighting up the forest._

"_THERE HE IS!" Agunimon yelled running after the Digimon before jumping on it's back as Kumamon attacked Lobomon._

"_Rotten little wart hog!" Agunimon yelled as Zoe and JP gasped._

"_What is he riding?" Zoe asked._

"_Whoa piggy," Agunimon yelped as he fell off._

"_Bakumon" Bokumon piped up "He's probably the reason Tommy's acting up."_

"_Come back here you flying pock pie!" Agunimon growled._

"_He looks pretty nasty for a Bakumon. Isn't he supposed to eat bad dreams?" Neemon suddenly asked._

"_You idiot. Didn't it occur to you that Cherubimon turned him evil?" Bokumon asked annoyed._

"_How?" Neemon asked._

"_I have no idea," Bokumon growled as he looked through his book. "Ah! His power ring is gone! Cherubimon must have taken it away from him."_

"_But then if Bakumon made Tommy think that his nightmare is real then why isn't he attacking me?" Daisuke suddenly asked._

"_Hmm let me think," Bokumon said as he took up a thinking pose._

"_Ah! That's it! Remember the TV tree's?" Bokumon asked._

"_Yeah," Daisuke nodded uneasily as he shivered thinking about Jun._

"_Well he saw his mother and everyone gathered around to see her, but you walked off… by the way why did you leave?" Bokumon asked turning to the redhead._

"_Ah… I tell you later, first tell me what's going on," Daisuke frowned._

"_Oh right, anyway as his mother faded from sight Tommy became upset, so maybe Bakumon put a nightmare on him because he thought that Tommy would be easy prey," Bokumon said with a shrug._

"_Hmm… like Takuya-Oniisan and the others might be keeping him from her… but then what's that got with me?" Daisuke asked tilting his head._

"_Well it could be something about grown up kids," Bokumon said._

"_Grown up kids?" Daisuke muttered rubbing his chin._

_Bokumon nodded with Neemon copying him only to have Bokumon snap his pants again._

"_Nightmare Syndrome," Bakumon growled attacking the Fire Warrior._

"_Oniisan!" Daisuke gasped as his brother writhed on the ground for a moment covered in a dark shadow before he suddenly broke free._

"_It's only a dream… Bakumon made it!" Agunimon said._

"_Grr," Kumamon growled, as he was getting ready to attack._

"_Gah screw it," Daisuke grumbled and ran up to the ice warrior and grabbed his arm._

"_Kumamon they're not your enemy!" Daisuke said shaking his friend's arm._

"_Daisuke… They're not my enemy?" Kumamon asked confused._

"_That's right! You trust me don't you?" Daisuke asked nodding his head._

"_Oh…" Kumamon mumbled before nodding as his eyes turned back into his regular blue eyes and returned to his human form, while Lobomon and Agunimon stopped Bakumon._

"_You're back!" Daisuke cried hugging his friend who laugh and hugged him back._

"_I said it before, and I'll say it again their like twins," Zoe giggled._

_End Flashback_

"Zzz…"

"Daisuke come on wake up!" cried a female voice.

"Zzzz… huh?" Daisuke yawned and looked around to see his friend Kari looking at him.

"TK's done now. We can go to the computer room," she said helping the redhead up.

Daisuke nodded and followed her out the room.

"Hurry TK!" she yelled into the boys bathroom.

"We're late," Daisuke agreed

"Yeah yeah," TK mumbled walking out of the bathroom and followed the two to the computer room where they saw Cody, Izzy and Tai waiting for them.

"Sorry we're late" Kari said as she stopped in front of her brother.

"Hey don't blame her, it was my fault. I had a hair cut appointment but then I realized I didn't need one," TK laughed.

"Yeah but the thing is you were staring in the mirror for an hour," Daisuke muttered under his breath making the brunet girl giggle.

"Yeah but what about Agumon?" Tai sighed.

"Have him make his own appointment," Daisuke shrugged.

"Gah," Tai growled.

"Daisuke, if your going to be a part of the team you're going to have to think less of yourself and more about the team," Kari said looking at him.

"Think less then my self? Ha! I hardly ever think about myself. Damn. I never wanted to be apart of _this_ team," Daisuke thought as he simply shrugged and sat down on one of the many chairs just as DemiVeemon popped out of cupboard and sat down in his partner's lap.

"Lets go save Agumon," Kari said as she glanced at the redhead boy.

"But where's Yolei?" TK asked looking around.

"She's cleaning her glasses," Izzy said getting up from the computer desk.

"Wow cleaning her glasses… that could take hours their so big," TK sighed.

"Well then hurry up and go find her already so that we can leave!" Tai finally snapped.

"Okay, okay," TK sighed and turned to leave.

"I'll go too," Cody yelped and followed the blonde out.

"Hey Daisuke," Izzy called the redhead over.

"Hmm?" Daisuke looked up from petting DemiVeemon.

"Tai has something he would like to say, don't you Tai?" the older redheaded kid said pushing the brunet boy forward.

"Huh? Err… Yeah. I'm sorry for pushing you when you weren't ready to talk," Tai said rubbing the back of his head.

"…It's no big deal. I'll tell you some other time," Daisuke said softly as the brown haired boy grinned and nodded, glad that things where sorted out.

It was then that TK and Cody came back in with Yolei.

"Yolei there you are," Kari smiled.

"Hey. How're you doing?" the lavender hair girl replied back emotionlessly.

"Yolei we've been waiting for you. Where were you?" Tai asked.

"…What's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"We're going to the Digital World, aren't you excited?" her Digimon asked.

"I'm not going," she sighed, making everyone but Daisuke gasped.

"Why not tell us what's wrong so we can help?" DemiVeemon asked sadly.

"Oh I can see that you're the last person to turn to if I was in trouble and needed help" Tai frowned.

"Be nice Tai," Kari said walking over to her brother.

"I'm sorry, Yolei. It's just… I'm just worried about Agumon. I don't want to put any of you in trouble so if you feel like you're not up to the challenge then maybe it would be best if you stayed here Yolei. I don't want anyone going if their hearts aren't in it," Tai said as Kari nodded in agreement.

"Well if you get bored you can stay do my math homework," TK laughed.

"Err… okay thanks," Yolei said as he gave her the book.

"Is it really alright if I don't go?" she asked taking a few steps forward.

"Sure! You can make a day of it; cleaning, working and all those other fun things you love," Izzy said making Daisuke sweat drop.

"I think he mean's all the staff _he_ loves" DemiVeemon mumbled from the top of Daisuke's head.

"…You sure?" Yolei asked.

"What do I have to do, hold up a sign? If everyone says it's alright if you stay then you should stay" Gatomon said.

"Gatomon's right Yolei. If you don't feel like going to the Digital World then I don't feel like it either," her Digimon piped up.

"Now that that's settled, lets go get Agumon," TK said as Kari nodded in agreement and walked over to the computer screen.

"If everyone else is ready to go then lets get going! Digi Port open!" Kari laughed and disappeared into the screen.

Davis nodded to Yolei, offering up an understanding smile before following the others.

~The Digital World~

"It's good to have the whole gang back again," the bug-like Digimon said as he flew down from a worn down tree. "Welcome to my tree house… Well it's not much of a tree house anymore since SkullGreymon destroyed it. Now it's more of a twig house, but it's okay I was going to redecorated," Tentomon stated.

"We don't care about your tree Tentomon, we're here to stop the Digimon emperor," TK sighed.

"It's really important we stop him. If he keeps getting power like this he could destroy the whole world," Tai said from his spot next to his sister.

"Hey watch it Cody. Be careful," Armadillomon said as Cody almost hit him over the head with his kendo stick.

"I'm sorry but that Ken makes me very angry," Cody growled.

"Yeah me to," Armadillomon yelled out.

"Armadillomon you really need to sort that temper out," Cody gasped as he put down his kendo stick.

"How in the Digital World are we going to find Agumon?" Patamon said as Tentomon flew past them.

"Tentomon could help," Daisuke shrugged.

"That's a good idea," Tai said agreeing with the idea.

"You okay?" Kari asked her older brother has he looked down.

"Tai hasn't been this angry since I popped his football" Gatomon sighed.

"He has got a right to be!" TK stated.

"Well all this standing around is making my paws itch so lets get going" Gatomon moaned as she began to walk.

"Good idea… I'll go see what I can find out and don't touch my tree," Tentomon said before leaving.

"Everything will be okay Tai," Kari said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know," he said shrugging her hand off and walking away. "Look a Control Spire."

"Something's coming," Daisuke growled as a Digimon rushed towards them. "Thank God Veemon had already digivolve into Flamedramon."

"I'm Woodmon and I can't be defeated," the wood Digimon stated.

"Flame Shield," Flamedramon yelled rushing up into the air and covering himself in fire before throwing himself at the tree-like Digimon sending him into the control spire.

"Ah! Hey I'm being defeated!" Woodmon cried as he slid down into the ground.

"Wha… what happen?" Woodmon grumbled as the dark ring was destroyed.

"Hey Woodmon do you know where the Digimon Emperor is?" Tai asked.

"Well I don't really know but I think maybe that way," Woodmon said pointing to the right.

"Thanks. Lets go guys!" Tai yelled as they took off in the direction Woodmon had suggested.

"Tai slow down!" Cody yelped as they where now walking up a twisted hill.

"We don't have the time to slow down," Tai sighed.

"Look!" Patamon yelped flying over them.

"We made it to Rail Town," Tai said wiping his forehead.

"Rail Town?" the other's repeated.

"Come on guys. Agumon is in this town somewhere so lets go," Tai said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Rail town? …Hey Veemon, didn't rail town have a different name before?" Daisuke asked the blue Digimon getting everyone's attention.

"Huh? Hmm… yeah! It did. When the Emperor put the control spire here he cut down the bean stalk," Veemon nodded as they got closer to the down.

"So it was called Bean Stalk Town?" Cody asked as Daisuke fell into deep thought.

"_He cut down the bean stalk… the one that Tommy's friend replanted… man I hope nothing changed here. Everywhere else has changed so much…..I wonder if the tombs of the sprits are still here" _Daisuke thought rubbing that back of his head.

WOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOO

"That sounds like a Trailmon," Daisuke mumbled to himself.

"Trailmon?" Kari asked.

"Err… Ah- Oww! …Veemon," Daisuke groaned and rubbed his stomach where Veemon had just hit him.

"Hehe. What Daisuke means is it sounds like a trail. It's an old did-world term for train," Veemon shrugged as a long black old train stopped in front of them.

"Agumon!" Tai cried and hugged the little orange dinosaur.

"Tai! Tai!" Agumon cried. "Owwie!"

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Tai gasped.

"No you were just hugging my ribs too hard," Agumon joked

"Tai we should get going," Kari said as Tai put Agumon down gently. "I'm sure Ken will come after Agumon"

"Right" Tai nodded with his crooked grin as Daisuke helped Agumon onto Tai's back.

"How endearing," sneered an angry, cold voice.

"Huh?" looking up everyone saw the Digimon Emperor.

"Its Ken!" Kari gasped.

"My name is the Digimon Emperor" Ken yelled angrily.

"If you don't like being called Ken now, how about Kenny or Kendal?" Daisuke snickered.

"You really don't want to make me angry," Ken yelled.

"So you're the one who hurt Agumon" Tai growled letting his partner down. "You come down here now and tack your medicine like a man."

"You do amuse me so. I can defeat you just as I defeated Agumon" Ken laughed.

"Try it!" both Tai and Daisuke yelled.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Ken. You're the kind of bully that give bullies a bad name," Cody yelled throwing his kendo stick only to have Ken snap it into two with his whip.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to do better then that little boy," Ken laughed before slapping his wipe down summoning a lot of dark colored dinosaur Digimon.

"We're surrounded" TK gasped.

"Just give me the word Daisuke," Veemon yelled.

"Wait Veemon what one?" Daisuke yelped making everyone look at the pair.

"You know what one," Veemon said jumping in front of everyone.

"Wha? B-but Veemon we haven't even tried it yet! It was just theory. What if it's doesn't work?" Daisuke gasped waving his hands around making Ken and Tai raise there eye brows.

"Well we'll never know until we try," Veemon grinned.

"…O-okay, but remember that this isn't the real power nor is it your strongest form. If this works it means I still have a connection and nothing else," Daisuke warned.

"Right! Now lets do this," Veemon nodded.

"Okay" Daisuke nodded and held up his D3 "Digi-Spirit Energize!" the redhead yelled as he pulled out his old D-Tector.

"Come on," he grunted but gasped as a very familiar voice came from the old D-Tector. "It is time." A beam of light shot out of the D-Tector screen and wrapped around the little blue Digimon.

"Wow!" Kari gasped and covered her mouth.

"Hey Izzy, are you watching this?" Tai asked thought his digivice.

"Yeah," was the awed sounding reply.

"Veemon Spirit-evolve to…"

"What the!" Ken growled.

"Such power" gasped the Digimon taking steps away from the brightly colored Veemon.

"Velesmon the Guardian of *bleep*" after the strips of data dispersed there in Veemon's place was a Digimon that looked like Flamedramon only the blue fur had a light yellow strip of fur around he's mouth, arms and legs and also tails.

Also in the place if his fire shields were brown leather with a light red symbol of Daisuke's sprit. Velesmon also had a long Viking broadsword strapped to his back.

"That looks so cool!" Kari gasped as the other's worked.

"No way… It worked… Veemon err I mean Velesmon we did it!" Daisuke cheered happy that he was able to see the familiar amour markings.

"Of cause we did Daisuke, I'd never let you down," he said before turning to the Emperor.

"I-impossible! There's no such Digimon stronger then SkullGreymon" Ken gasped.

"Well believe it," Velesmon chuckled as he pushed himself up into the air and slammed his hands back down on the ground.

"Fire Snakes!" he yelled as 7 long fire snakes that had a little greenness around them appeared from the ground and warped around the dark Digimon destroying the dark rings.

"A-amazing" the others gasped.

"I wonder if I could do that," Patamon said as the other Digimon nodded in agreement.

"He's winning," Ken growled as Velesmon destroyed another three dark rings.

"Look at him go," Kari giggled.

"And he's on our side," Tai grinned.

"Attack!" Agumon cried and ran off.

"Agumon!" Tai gasped and ran after his partner.

"So you come back to me Agumon, and look I have a new friendship ring," Ken said holding up the dark spirals before throwing it at the dinosaur.

"Gah!" Agumon gasped as the spiral zipped up his arm.

"You are mine again!" Ken yelled as Agumon bowed down to him.

"Agumon are you okay?" Tai asked only to have a fireball thrown at him

"Look out!" Daisuke yelled and pushed him out the way.

"He's being controlled again," Cody gasped.

"Now Agumon Dark Digivolve!" Ken yelled.

"Agumon Dark Digivolve to MetalGreymon."

"He looks so different," Kari gasped.

"And mean," TK said as Metalgreymon attacked the Spirit Digimon, hitting him hard enough to his In-Training form.

"Gah! Velesmon what happen?" Daisuke cried running over to DemiVeemon.

"Used too much power… You're right. We have to train that form more," he whimpered as Daisuke nodded and petted him.

"See ya digi-fools!" Ken yelled as a flying Digimon grabbed MetalGreymon and left

"Agumon no!" Tai cried as he watched his partner's figure get smaller and smaller.

"Hey guys!" called a voice.

Turning around they saw trailers.

"It's Yolei and Hawkmon!" TK gasped.

"And Matt" Kari nodded.

"I'm sorry about not coming before," Yolei sighed.

"That's okay but you missed it. Daisuke and Veemon used this new form of Digivolving. I believe its called spirit evolve" Cody said existed

"A new form of digivolving," Matt and Yolei mumbled together.

"Tell us what happen so far," Matt said as everyone claimed into to trailer. Daisuke turned away from them as the others explained to Matt and Yolei what had happen.

"You okay DemiVeemon?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, just really tired. My tiny back hurts," DemiVeemon giggled.

"Haha. Don't worry. Mine used to after I Spirit Evolved for the first time too_._" Daisuke laughed running his fingers throw the blue hair making DemiVeemon purr.

Daisuke jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Tai's face.

"Daisuke what did you do back there?" he asked as he sat down next to the redhead away from the rest of the group.

Daisuke jumped again as Matt sat on his other side and sighed.

"This is going to be a long day," he thought.

_**Velesmon is a made up spirit Digimon **_

_**Aruther's note: you want me to update? then review, review^^**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Arother's note: Hi everyone sorry it took so long, I had Exams and YAY ME MY COLLAGE ACCPPED ME FOR NEXT YEAR WOHO_**

**_Shara Raizel: And I had exams to hehe...I edit this story so enjoy_**

Chapter 11

_Flash Back_

_Rubble_

"_Sorry" mumbled a short redhead as he covered his stomach blushing._

"_I'm hungry to," nodded a raven haired boy._

"_Are you sure about this?" the short redhead asked following the older boy who had his hands stuffed in his pockets._

_The raven-haired boy simply nodded his head before glancing over his shoulder. "Maybe you should go back."_

"_Huh? But I want to come," the redhead huffed crossing his arms over his chest._

"_Suit yourself," the boy shrugged._

"_Dum dee dum dee dum," sang a familiar voice from behind them._

"_They're still following us," the redhead snickered._

"_Hmm… Hey Daisuke look there's a river," the raven head said as he leaned down and scooped up same water into his hands._

_Daisuke nodded and got on his knees and looked around, there was long swishy grass in front of the two._

"_This tastes bad… why we following them? …I understand Daisuke but Koji?" A rabbit Digimon said as he tripped over._

"_Are you mad? Aren't you at lest a little curious about that email Koji got last night?" the white bear-like Digimon muttered._

"_Oh yeah… not really," the rabbit Digimon replied._

"_That message must be very imported I can't believe that you're not interested," the white Digimon muttered._

"_Oh huh I am," the rabbit Digimon said waving his paw around._

"_You are?" the other Digimon asked shocked._

"_Sure whatever…but I have a question for yah. Do these pants make me look fat?" the yellow rabbit Digimon asked._

"_Neemon" the white bear Digimon muttered angrily and snapped his pants making Neemon cry out in pain._

"_Stop following us," Koji snapped at the two as he grabbed Daisuke's arm and pulled him thought the grass._

"_Quick they're getting away!" Bokumon gasped._

"_Wha? Koji!" Daisuke yelped as they almost fell of the cliff side._

"_I don't see them," Neemon's voice came from behind them._

"_Oh for crying out loud your eyes are close" Bokumon snapped before pulling Neemon out and onto the two kids pushing all four of them down the rockery side._

"_Ah! Let go!" Koji yelped as they rolled down and trembled into a rock like Digimon. _

"_Oww…" Daisuke moaned rubbing his head as he and the others sat up and looked around._

"_Hmm," Koji and the Digimon muttered looking at each other before leaping backwoods screaming._

"_What is that?" Neemon asked from behind Daisuke who tilted his head._

"_A Gatsumon. They're basically rocks they can be real trouble," Bokumon said leaning on the redhead._

"_Oh," Neemon and Daisuke blinked._

"_What do you want?" Koji growled._

"_Nothing. What do you want?" the Gatsumon mocked._

"_Nothing. Why do you care?" Koji said looking at him from the corner of his eye._

"_Well if your not going to say anything I will, can you tell us how to get to Forest Terminal?" Bokumon asked taking a few step forward._

"_Maybe but I'm not going to tell you," the Gatsumon snickered before running away._

"_Oh follow him! Chop! Chop!" Bokumon said climbing onto Koji's shoulder as Neemon climbed onto Daisuke's._

"_Don't tell me what to do… Come on Daisuke," Koji muttered before looking at the redhead as they took of after the rock Digimon._

"_But he knows something!" Bokumon yelped out in defense._

_After awhile of cat and mouse the four suddenly stopped and watched as the Gatsumon climbed a large rock and disappeared._

"_Come on," Koji growled._

"_Look we know you're here!" Bokumon yelled._

"_Kinda," Neemon said as Daisuke stopped next to the older boy._

"_Gah! LOOK KID WE'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE SO COME ON OUT," Daisuke yelled making the three around him jump and look at the boy._

"_Boy are you cranky when you're hungry," Koji mumbled as the Gatsumon climbed to the top of the rock and sat down looking at the four._

"_You didn't have to yell," the Gatsumon muttered, "but I'm still not going to tell you anything."_

"_You are just a little brat. I don't think I've ever seen such a disrespecting Digimon," Bokumon growled looking at the rock boy._

"_Yeah so what if I am?" the Gatsumon grumbled._

"_I'll show you disrespectful," Daisuke growled lifting up his leg and began to slam his foot into the Gatsumon's head._

"_Gah! Call him off! Call him off!" the Gatsumon cried falling down._

"_Ah…" Koji gasped and pulled the boy away. "Don't mind him he's cranky."_

_Gatsumon gasped and jumped up wide-eyed._

"_What's wrong?" Koji asked._

"_Not again," Gatsumon grumbled and legged it away as the mountains in front of them started to disappear._

"_Hey!" Daisuke yelled and followed him._

"_Daisuke if you get hurt Takuya will have my head!" Koji growled and ran after the redhead._

"_Daisuke…" Koji trailed off as he stopped next to the younger boy. "Grumblemon." _

"_No… H-he can't get away with this," Gatsumon gasped as tears started to build up in his yellow eyes._

"_What are you crazy? You can't beat this guy… Leave this to me," Koji growled pulling out his white and blue D-Tector._

"_To you?" Gatsumon blinked._

_A data loop appeared around Koji's hand and then he slammed it against his D-Tector. _

_"EXECUTE!" he screamed as data looped around him._ _"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Koji yelled, and as the data disappeared, in Koji's place was Lobomon._

"_Wha?" Gatsumon gasped staring at Lobomon like a kid that had just met his hero._

"_Show off," Daisuke snickered._

"_He turned into a Digimon," Gatsumon said in awe as he watched Lobomon jump over him and Daisuke._

"_Not just any Digimon," Bokumon said walking up to the three with his arms crossed._

"…_Maybe there's hope yet," Gatsumon gasped._

"_Come on!" Daisuke yelled as he and his two Digimon friends took off after their other friend._

"_Huh? Hey wait up!" Gatsumon cried running after them._

"_Grumblemon," Lobomon hissed as he landed in front of the earth Digimon._

"_Hehe you that good" Grumblemon snickered. "I have been looking for you."_

"_So what?" Lobomon hissed getting into an attack readiness state._

"_You got away before, but I defeat and get spirit, and Cherubimon be very grateful to Grumblemon" Grumblemon said as the other's hid behind a few trees to watch the fight._

"_Slide evolution… Gigasmon!" Grumblemon said as he was covered from head to toe in data and when the data disappeared in the Digimon's place was the larger and scarier earth sprit. _

_Gigasmon jumped into the air and backed flipped as he came back down with his hands tightly clashed together ready to pound into the other Digimon's head._

"_Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon yelled summoning his light swords deflecting Gigasmon's attack making a large explosion destroy the earth around them sending both backwards._

"_Gah! Gatsumon!" Daisuke cried as the rock Digimon ran out of hiding and towards the fight._

"_That stupid rock Digimon! He'll get himself killed," Bokumon yelped._

"_If we're lucky," Neemon said._

"_What?" Bokumon hissed and snapped the rabbit's pants._

"_Owwie!" Neemon cried rubbing his belly._

"_I'm going to save him!" Gatsumon yelled, as he looked around before smiling and running over to the out cold Lobomon and hid him by making him and Lobomon look like rocks._

"_Huh?" Gatsumon looked out from the corner of his eye to see a red rock fall down by them. _

"_It's the gem! If I get that gem I can release the sprit… Ha like that would ever happen." _

"_Where you hiding?" yelled Gigasmon looking around as he jumped past the two. "You no hide!"_

"_Close one" Gatsumon gasped getting up._

"_Thanks," Lobomon moaned sitting up slowly._

"_Don't thank me until we're out of here" Gatsumon yelped getting up and leaping away._

"_Can't we wait a minute?" Lobomon signed._

"_You wanna wait for him?" the Gatsumon asked over his shoulder._

"_You in for much pain when I find," Gigasmon growled jumping around._

"_Haha… I beat you to it," Lobomon thought getting up._

_After meeting up with Daisuke and the others Gatsumon showed them to the Gatsumon hid-away underground where other rock Digimon were hiding._

"_Is there anything we can do?" Bokumon asked worried._

"_No," Koji signed as a clam was thrown on the table in front of them. _

"_This will make you feel better," said the Gatsumon from before._

"_I don't need anyone's help," Koji snapped._

"_Yeah I can tell, you did such a great job with Grumblemon," Gatsumon chucked._

"_He has a point," Daisuke shrugged._

"_Whose side are you on?" Koji moaned making the redhead laugh before the raven head looked at the rock Digimon "It's not like you can do better."_

"_I will. I'll be a hero and I won't need any help like you do," Gatsumon growled as he opened the door._

"_No you'll just make Grumblemon angry with us!" another Gatsumon cried as the others agreed._

"_Gah let go!" Gatsumon cried pushing the other two rock-Digimon away._

"_Look kid, you just don't stand a chance," Koji sighed tiredly._

"_Yeah maybe I don't, but I can't do anymore worst then you. I know that for sure. Some Legendary Warrior… and the rest of you are no better!" Gatsumon yelled before leaving._

"_Crazy kid's got rocks in his head," one of the Gatsumon sighed._

"_Come on Koji we can't just let him go," Daisuke said getting up._

"_Yeah…" Koji sighed and got up as well._

"_Wait for us," Bokumon cried dragging Neemon out after the two._

"_Well maybe if he finds the sprit," a Gatsumon mumbled._

"_Huh… If Grumblemon gets that then I'll never beat him!" Koji gasped before he looped Daisuke under his arm and took of after the rock Digimon._

"_Hey!" Daisuke yelped as Bokumon and Neemon jumped onto the raven-haired boy's shoulders._

"_They said there's an inscription but I don't see it," Bokumon said as they we're no in front of three large rock heads._

"_Hey isn't that the Warrior of Light's mark Koji?" Daisuke asked looking at the engraving on one of the rocks._

"_Hmm… He's right… I wonder if that means Koji's beast sprit is here," Bokumon nodded as Koji walked up to the three and pulled out his D-Tector._

"_Well my D-Tector isn't picking up anything," Koji sighed staring at his D-Tector._

"_What are you going to do now?" Neemon asked looking up at the older human boy._

"_The D-Tector can detect other spirits. How can you live here and not know that?" Bokumon sighed._

"_Well I'm not a D-Tector am I?" Neemon tilted his head as Gatsumon came towards them with a red rock in his hands._

_Suddenly the ground started to shake._

"_Gigasmon's back" Gatsumon gasped spinning around to look out at the forest as a lager brown puff of smoke appeared from behind the trees._

"_Gigasmon," Koji hissed glairing at the place the Digimon was._

"_Maybe he's fighting Takuya and the others," Bokumon gasped taking a few steps forward. _

"_We should go," Daisuke said running off._

"_Come on lets go," Koji said to the two Digimon before following the redhead._

"_Wait what about the sprit?" Bokumon asked_

"_Later" Koji said._

"_Wha?" Daisuke gasped as he stopped in front of the battle between his friends and Gigasmon._

"_Tommy?" he gasped eyes widen as he watched the purple wind princess push the white bear out the way only to be hit in the stomach and have her spirit stolen._

"_Kazemon!" Kumamon gasped as he watched the butterfly Digimon turn into a blonde girl and full down the ground with a soft thump._

"_Zoe!" Beetlemon gasped._

"_He got her sprit!" Agunimon said loudly._

"_Zoe no," Kumamon cried as Daisuke shook his head and ran over to the girl._

"_Zoe are you okay?" he asked kneeling down in front her. "Please don't cry."_

"_Daisuke y-your okay," the girl looked up through her tears._

"_100% …You'll get your spirit back, I know you will. You can help me keep everyone in check," Daisuke smiled doing his peace sign._

"_Right," Zoe nodded happily and ruffled his hair "You're so sweet."_

"_I'm not sweet… Maybe cute as everyone keeps saying! …What does it mean to be cute Zoe?" Daisuke asked confused._

"_Ah… well it means you're good looking… Thanks Daisuke for cheering me up," Zoe smiled at the boy who returned the smile before both turned to see Agunimon and Beetlemon get turned back into their human forms._

"_More tasty sprits," Gigasmon said as he slid into Grumblemon._

"_Why don't you taste this!" yelled Lobomon has he attacked the earth Digimon._

"_How do you like that?" Lobomon asked grabbing Grumblemon by the front of his shirt._

"_Not to bad but Grumblemon have more tricks," he said pulling out to hammers and tried to hit Lobomon._

"_Now here's some magic for you," Lobomon said pulling his foot up and struck Grumblemon in the face._

"_You pay for that!" Grumblemon growled as he turned back into Gigasmon and leaped after the Warrior of Light._

"_You running good, lets see how you good at fighting!" Gigasmon yelled angrily._

"_He's gone now. You okay?" JP asked running up to the blonde girl._

"_Yeah I guess but what am I good for now" Zoe sighed._

"_Daisuke!" Takuya yelled pushing himself up and ran over to his brother. "Don't do that ever again! I was so worried." The older redhead yelled hitting the younger boy upside the head before hugging him tightly._

"_Sorry… but we have to go find Koji," Daisuke yelped has everyone nodded in agreement before they ran after there friend._

_The four just got to the place in time to see Koji who was badly beaten up put a red gem into one of the holes of the rock heads._

_The three rock head started to glow and turned around to shoot at Gigasmon and release Koji's best sprit._

"_Wha?" Koji gasped as he slipped down the rocks and onto his rear._

"_You okay?" Bokumon asked softly._

"_Yeah," Koji nodded eyes widening before pushing himself up and walked up to the glowing object in front of him before glancing at his D-Tector that was now beeping._

"_It's… it's your beast sprit" Bokumon gasped._

"_BEAT SPRIT!" yelled Koji holding out his D-Tector as a white beam of light shot out of the screen and warped around the object before pulling it into the D-Tector._

"_Execute!" Koji yelled, slamming five loops of data whirring around his hands against their D-Tector._

"Beast _Sprit Evolution!" he screamed as data looped around the raven haired boy._

"_AHHH" Koji screamed in the cocoon of data and when the data disappeared in Koji's places was a large metal dog, the armor was silver with light blue marking with a golden outline._

"_KendoGarurumon the Beast Warrior of Light," Bokumon read to the group._

"_Cool kitty cat," Daisuke snickered._

"_Kendo-who?" Neemon asked._

"_Garurumon," Bokumon hissed snapping Neemon's pants._

"_Why did he find his first?" pouted Takuya arms crossed._

"_I could of done that," JP muttered narrowing his eyes._

"_Hey there nice doggy, sit," Gigasmon said._

"_I hope he can beat Gigasmon" Gatsumon said softly._

_KendoGarurumon growled as the wheels on the back of his paws set down making the ground around them shack as the warrior bashed into a tree._

"_Owwie," Neemon gasped._

"_Oh no! Koji can't control the beast spirit yet," Bokumon said._

"_Ha! Looks like things aren't so bad for me after all," Gigasmon chuckled before jumping at the new warrior. "You should not keep what you can't control."_

_KendoGarurumon spun around and began to charge at the Earth Warrior._

"_Now this will be big," Bokumon gasped before grabbing Neemon by his pants and dragging him away to safety._

"_B-big wha?" Neemon yelped as Gigasmon and KendoGarurumon's attack hit each other making a large explosion destroy the three rock heads and the ground they were on._

"_Ahh!" Gigasmon screamed as he fell down into the water._

"_KOJI!" Takuya yelled running to the edge. _

"_KOJI!" Tommy cried in shock._

"_Ah h-help!" cried a voice as a cut up hand raised up over the rocks._

"_That sprit sure takes a lot out of a guy," said Koji before he lost his grip only for a rock hand to grab his._

"_I guess for being a hero I needed your help after all… maybe asking for help makes you a hero. Of course having a beast sprit doesn't hurt either, " Gatsumon laughed._

"_Can I come up now?" Koji smirked before the rock Digimon gasped and pulled the boy up._

"_Oh right sorry," Gatsumon laughed._

"_No problem. You just got to work on your hero skills. Rescue first talk later," Koji smirked at the Digimon._

_~End Flash Back~_

"Zzz…"

"Daisuke~!" sang a voice as the redhead's shoulder was shaken.

"Zzz…"

"Come on wake up."

"…I'M UP…I'M UP TOMMY IF YOU COME NERE ME WITH THAT BUKET I'LL…" the redhead trailed of and looked around and sweet-dropped when he realized he was still sitting in between Matt and Tai.

"Tommy?" both boy's asked raising their eye brows.

"Err… Hehe," the redhead laughed nervously as DemiVeemon poked his head up from Daisuke's lap.

"Daisuke's a heavy sleeper. Apparently his friend Tommy used to get him up with a bucket of water," the blue Digimon giggled.

"Really?" Tai laughed as DemiVeemon nodded his head.

"We should try that some time," Matt chuckled.

"Traitor," Daisuke hissed at his Digimon who only giggled gleeful.

"Hey it's Tentomon!" called a voice from behind them. The four looked around to see the bug like Digimon land in between the 8 in the back trailer.

"I like train's. Where's the dinning car?" the Digimon asked looking around.

"Hey I got an email from Izzy," Cody suddenly said turning everyone's attention to him.

"Has he found them yet?" Kari asked.

"Apparently Ken and MetalGreymon have been seen south of here," Cody said reading out loud.

"We're on the right track," Matt smiled.

"Well technically Matt we're on the only track," Tentomon said.

"Huh? Only track…" Daisuke mumbled thinking back to before when there were so many tracks everywhere.

"And Izzy wants to have a discussion with Matt, Tai and Daisuke after we get back," Cody said blinking in confusion.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Daisuke what happened back there?… Sprit Digivolving?" Kari asked as the other three children nodded in agreement.

"Nothing really. It's just something that Veemon and I found one day," Daisuke shrugged.

"Oh….can Gatomon do it too?" the brown head girl asked.

"Err… I-I don't know," Daisuke mumbled nervously.

"Why don't we leave it be for now," Matt said patting Daisuke's shoulder.

"You're only saying that because he's promised to explain to you and Tai when we get back," TK muttered under his breath sounding annoyed.

"Ah… Umm… All right team this time we'll get Agumon back for sure," Tai said putting his fist up in the air.

"Yeah there's no way Ken can take all of us on," Matt agreed "But just in case Tentomon we need your help."

"What now? I was just about to have my shell waxed," Tentomon sighed.

"Can you go find Garurumon?" asked Matt.

"Yeah sure… be right back!" Tentomon yelped taking off into the air again.

"Hey wait a minute! Are you saying you want us to fight MetalGreymon?" Daisuke asked looking up at the older boys.

"…Yeah," Tai sighed sadly.

"When all of us are together I think we stand a chance… What about your sprit form

DemiVeemon? You okay?" Matt asked thinking.

"Err… Sorry I don't think I can handle the power twice in one day," DemiVeemon said guilty.

"Don't worry DemiVeemon you did great for your first try," Daisuke smiled as he began to pet DemiVeemon again making him purr slightly.

"Better than I did," the redhead thought.

"Even though we're down a power I'm sure we can still do this, there are things that have to

be done… Am I right Tai?" Matt asked turning to the brown haired boy.

"Yeah," Tai nodded.

"I'm not so sure guys. What makes you think we'll be able to defeat Metalgreymon?" Daisuke sighed.

"What make's you think we can't?" TK growled.

"Who asked you?" Daisuke hissed finally getting annoyed.

"I'm speaking from experience. We have to fight because if we don't we'll never save Agumon. What are you so afraid of anyway _Daisuke_?" TK hissed.

"Who said I'm afraid? …GHA YOU JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU?" Daisuke yelled angrily making everyone jump. Kari, TK, Yolei and Kari had only seen Daisuke angry once before but this was the first time Matt and Tai were seeing Daisuke lose his cool. Kari shivered; a little scared of what could happen while TK just glared at the redhead.

"It may look like a good plan, heck you may have gone over it 100 time's, but it still can go from 100 to 0 1% in a matter of seconds. Instead of saving Agumon we might of destroy him," Daisuke yelled before turning and leaping off the trailer and legging it away.

"Daisuke!" cried DemiVeemon before running to catch up to his best friend.

"Daisuke!" gasped the others as they pulled the break lever to bring the train cars to a stop.

Daisuke ran until he saw a large rock. After climbing it to the top he hid behind the rock with his legs dangling down over a ledge.

"Daisuke?" DemiVeemon whimpered as he hopped over to the redhead.

"I-I'm sorry DemiVeemon I shouldn't have ran off like that," Daisuke whispered stroking his fur.

"Will… will you tell me why you're upset?" he asked meekly.

"Hmm… it's how we… I lost Oniisan," Daisuke signed rubbing his eye.

"…How you lost Takuya? …Was it a good plan gone bad?" DemiVeemon asked sadly.

"Hai," Daisuke nodded before stretching.

"We should go back to the others," DemiVeemon said softly.

Daisuke nodded and pushed himself up and began to walk until he felt a hot shiver go up his spin.

Glancing around wearily, Daisuke eventually shrugged it off and kept walking back.

Taking in a deep steadying breath, Daisuke started to walk back over to the trailer with DemiVeemon resting from a perch on his shoulder.

"Daisuke? Are you okay?" Kari asked rushing up to the redhead.

"Huh? Oh… yeah, I am" Daisuke said forcing a smile.

"Thank God. I was so worried," Kari sighed hand over her heart.

"Err… Yeah sorry about that," the redhead nodded to her before walking over to the younger blond boy who looked like Matt had just told him off.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you TK," Daisuke said before bowing in apology.

"Eh? Ah… Naw it's my fault. You do have a point," TK smiled and nodded before holding his hand out to Daisuke. "Friends?"

"Friends," Daisuke grinned a grin that was very much like Takuya's lopsided grin, a grin TK had never seen before.

The blond knew that that kind of grin was only sent to people Daisuke trusted.

"Now that that's all sorted out, lets get going," Matt called from the front trailer.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered before climbing back into the trailer.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Tai asked standing up after the trailer had been traveling for half an hour.

"Hey everybody look at this!" Cody called looking at his yellow digivice. "My D3 has found a digi-egg."

"A digi-egg? …Hit the breaks!" Kari gasped standing up too.

"Wow!" everyone yelped as the trailer suddenly stopped sending the siblings down.

"Ouch," Kari moaned.

"Oww," Tai grunted.

"Haha! They fall and go boom," DemiVeemon giggled as Daisuke chuckled at his childish actions.

"Whoa! Who could have carved that?" Yolei asked after they claimed out of the trailer and were looking up at an engraving of the Crest of Friendship.

"Someone with a really big chisel?" TK shrugged.

"It kinda looks like my Crest of Friendship, but why would someone go though the trouble of carving that into a side of a wall?" Matt asked confused.

"I think the egg's in there," Cody gasped as he held out his D3 only to have it beep loudly.

"Wow it looks like big foot was here," Daisuke gasped as him and DemiVeemon ran over to a large hole in the ground.

"What's down there?" Tai asked as him and everyone else ran up and looked in.

"Looks like a flip-flop with a bent nail in it," Kari blinked.

"It's got that same symbol," Daisuke signed.

"Yep. It has the Crest of Friendship on it, I wonder if it's Matt's," Tai asked looking at the

blonde

"Or maybe it's for the one with the most friends," Matt grinned as Daisuke swore that he saw a faded image of Takuya and Koji laughing and talking.

"Or maybe for the one with the fewest friend's… like me," Daisuke shrugged as everyone laughed.

"Someone should try to pick it up. After all, what's the worst that could happen?" Cody asked.

"Well it could be a trap set up by the Digimon Emperor," Yolei mused.

"I don't think it's a trap. After all it has the Crest of Friendship on it," Matt said gazing at the egg.

"Then I think you should go for it Matt," Tai said.

"Wish me luck" Matt laughed and walked over to the egg. "Gah…! …No luck," Matt grunted after he failed to lift the Digiegg.

"Cody why don't you give it a try?" Tai said to the boy as Matt rolled his shoulder to relax them.

"All right," Cody nodded and tried to lift the egg only to fail soon. After that Tai tried, then TK, Kari and Yolei but all had the same result as Cody and Matt.

"I think you guys are going around this all wrong," Daisuke muttered.

"So you think you can lifted it" Tai asked turning to the redhead.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Matt laughed. "He's full of miracles."

"Hmm? Yeah physics," Daisuke shrugged.

"Physics?" both older boys blinked

"You see in physics there's this little thing that when you have to things that weigh the same," Daisuke said before blinking. "Wow where'd that come from?" he wondered.

"Makes perfect sense to me," Tai grinned.

"Huh? Really? Because I don't really know anything about physics," Daisuke gasped before

yelping as Matt and Tai shoved him into the hole.

"You're the only one who hasn't tried it yet so just get to it!" Matt growled.

"Yeah lift that egg up so we can get out of here," Tai agreed.

"Okay, okay," Daisuke sighed, leaning down to try to pick it up before feeling a familiar sinking feeling as an image flashed in his mind.

"What if I do pick it up? Would it be like betraying my sprit?" Daisuke thought before pushing himself up.

"Well I tried," Daisuke shrugged cheerfully.

"Huh?" everyone blinked at the redhead.

"What's that noise?" everyone cried as a loud screeching noise echoed around them.

"It's hurting my ears," cried Yolei.

"Deadly Sting," yelled a bee-like Digimon in the air shooting out red stingers at the group.

"Its Flymon," Daisuke yelped jumping out the way.

"Patamon!" TK cried as he picked up the hamster like Digimon after Patamon got clipped with a stinger.

"Daisuke!" called a soft voice looking down at DemiVeemon in his arms Daisuke frown.

"You got enough power?" he asked softly.

"Yeah" DemiVeemon nodded and jumped up.

"DEMIVEEMON DIGIVOLE TO… VEEMON!" the blue Digimon turned to Daisuke and nodded

"Right," Daisuke nodded and held up his D3.

"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TO… FLAMEDRAMON!" once the data that had covered

Veemon disappeared in his place was the familiar fire warrior.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon yelled jumping into the air covering himself in fire and shot himself off at the bug Digimon only to have the Digimon move out the way in an aerial dodge.

"Hawkmon!" Yolei yelled.

"Right. HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TO… HALSMON!" once the data disappeared, in Hawkmon's place was a large bird-beast Digimon.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon yelled out his attack but missed the Digimon as Flymon charged at the group of children.

"Here he comes again!" Matt gasped as the Digimon made that noise again so the group covered their ears.

"Huh? Patamon's gone!" TK gasped once the nose stopped.

"Where'd he go?" Kari asked looking around.

"TK up there!" Daisuke gasped pointing up where everyone turned to see Patamon in Flymon's grasp.

"Help me TK!" cried Patamon.

"PATAMON!" TK gasped as he took of after his partner only to be stopped by the possessed MetalGreymon.

"Metalgreymon!" Tai gasped.

"TK get out of there!" Matt yelled.

"Patamon! Put him down!" TK gasped as Flymon passed his Digimon partner to the Emperor.

"No, this is just getting started," Ken smirked holding up a dark spiral.

"A dark ring?" TK gasped.

"What does he have planed?" Kari asked.

"You can be sure it's something bad," Tai growled.

"When I put this on your little friend here, I'll have complete control over him and can make

him do anything I want," Ken chuckled.

"I'll never let you get away with this," TK cried.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm planning my evil deeds," Ken hissed as Flamedramon growled.

"We have to separated Patamon from the Emperor," Flamedramon growled.

"I don't see how we can," Daisuke sighed.

"We've got to try," TK said running up to the redhead.

"Got an idea?" Daisuke asked.

"We can trap him by using you as bait," TK said turning around.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked confused. "Me?"

"We have to use same kind of bait we can do with_out,_" TK hissed making everyone around

them gasp while Daisuke just stayed quit.

"Gah! Stop! Now's a good time to remember the Crest of Friendship okay?" Yolei cried out.

"Haha. I'd love to see how this turns out but I've got to run. I have a few chores to do like tacking over the Digital World," Ken laughed.

"There's no way we're going to let you use Patamon to help you with your plan!" TK hissed eyes narrowed.

"That goes for Agumon too," Tai agreed.

"That's really funny because I don't remember asking for permission," Ken growled turning to face the hamster Digimon "Just hold still. In a minute you won't remember a thing, just what it's like to be my slave."

"Patamon!" TK cried charging forward, making the others gasp.

"Get down!" Tai yelled pushing the blond down as MetalGreymon attacked.

A familiar white and blue furred Digimon let out an angry roar as he attacked the Emperor and grabbed Patamon while also destroying the dark rings that let Flymon go.

"Nice going," Matt grinned as the Digimon jumped in front of them and open his mouth to show Patamon who jumped into TK's arms.

"Garurumon you came just in time," Tai grinned.

"I have to hand it to TK. He really risked himself for Patamon," Daisuke said quietly unaware that Flamedramon was standing behind him.

"Wouldn't you try to protect me if I was in danger Daisuke?" Flamedramon asked making the redhead jump.

"Huh? …Maybe," Daisuke muttered thinking of his fox-like Digimon and what _they_ had been though. It still felt like he was betraying him just by having Veemon around with him.

"Maybe? Maybe? What about definitely?" Flamedramon growled as Daisuke looked down.

"Gah, I'm so confused… I-I can't pick between them even if he isn't here. I l-love them both," he thought.

"Awe you guys are going to make me cry, if you really want a test of friendship I would be glad to started it," Ken mocked. "Dark MetalGreymon!" The possessed Digimon got ready to attack.

"Don't listen to him! Don't you recognize me?" Tai asked.

"We're going to try to get those dark rings off his arm," Matt said riding his partner and began to attack while the other's got their Digimon ready to attack.

"Daisuke help us!" Tai said to the redhead who was only standing there watching as they tried to attack MetalGreymon.

"Come on Daisuke, aren't you going to help them fight?" Flamedramon asked.

"I just can't do it. There's a chance I'll hurt MetalGreymon," Daisuke sighed.

"You don't understand a thing about friendship," Flamedramon hissed as he turned back into Veemon.

"Veemon?" Daisuke gasped in shock as he and Veemon were almost got hurt.

"Daisuke you have to fight! How can you just stand there and let him hurt me!" Veemon cried.

"Lay off! What do you want? I don't want to hurt anybody," Daisuke sighed unaware that his D-Tector was starting to glow.

"It's not about what you don't want to do, it's about the things you _have_ to do for friendship," Tai yelled at him as Matt came up from behind him and agreed.

"Friendship huh..." Daisuke blinked as an image of him looking at his D-Tector when he was younger and had just gotten his sprit partner …his best friend.

"Agumon don't worry we're going to try one more time to remove those rings from you arm!" Matt yelled.

"Do your best," Tai said as Matt and Garurumon attacked.

"TK and Tai both have such a deep bond with their Digimon just like I had with…" Daisuke trailed off.

"I got you Veemon!" Patamon cried grabbing the blue Digmon and pushing him out the way of another attack.

"I owe you one" Veemon said the orange Digimon.

"Don't worry I'm keeping track," Patamon said.

"Veemon… are you okay?" Daisuke asked.

"He is but no thanks to you, Patamon risked his life for him and all you did was stand there and watch," TK hissed at the redhead.

"TK I…" Daisuke stopped looked down, fists clenched.

"What now? I'm torn between them both. I-I don't want to betray my sprit's friendship,"

Daisuke thought as tears started to build up in his eyes.

"Beeeeeeeeeeep… Beeeeeeeeeeep… Beeeeeeeeeeep!" a loud nose ripped around everyone making them stop what they where doing.

Daisuke let out a gasp as the noise got louder reaching into his pocket he pulled out his D-Tector to see the fuzzy screen flicker to an image. An image of a Digimon that Daisuke knew very well.

"I-it's you," Daisuke gasped as the beeping got louder.

"Daisuke?" TK blinked at the device as the ground around them suddenly began to shake making everyone fall over.

"What is this?" Ken hissed as brown dust picked up around the redhead who was gazing at his D-Tector.

"DAISUKE!" Veemon gasped.

No one could see the boy through the thick dust surrounding the boy.

"Daisuke?" called a familiar voice.

Looking up from his D-Tector Daisuke gasped as he saw a fox-like Digimon wearing red armor.

Daisuke yelped out as he and the Digimon hugged each other in a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you so much," Daisuke cried wiping away his tears.

"I missed you too Daisuke but… it's okay," the Digimon said tilting his head cutely.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked confused.

"Veemon, it's okay to have a bond with him like what we have…" the Digimon said with a sad smile.

Daisuke nodded slowly before looking down with a sad smile as well.

"Hehe. Oh and stop being so god damn scared of thing's you've… _we've_ been through already," the Digimon said crossing his arms.

"Haha right," Daisuke grinned as the Digimon walked past him, bent down and picked up something before turning back to the redhead.

"Don't worry. We'll see each other again," the Digimon said and the dust disappeared.

"What?" Daisuke blinked looking around seeing everyone looking at him.

"Huh?" looking down the redhead saw the black and blue Digiegg of Friendship in his hands.

"What was that?" Tai asked.

"A friend from the past," Daisuke smiled before turning to Veemon and walking to him.

"I'm sorry Veemon for not being a true friend. I would really like it if we could be real

friends," Daisuke said.

"Haha YEAH!" Veemon laughed as Daisuke grinned and held up the Digiegg of Friendship.

"Digi Armor Energize!" he yelled as data covered Veemon from head to toe.

"Daisuke already had one Digiegg so now that he has the Digiegg of Friendship, I think that means that now Veemon can become twice as powerful. We can win now!" Cody said.

"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TO…" Veemon's voice cried out from the digi code.

"Raidramon! The Storm of Friendship!" after the data disappeared in Veemon's place was a tiger like Digimon.

"Finally someone that can stand up to the Emperor!" Cody grinned. "Not counting the sprit form of course."

"Lets go Daisuke," Raidramon smirked as he flipped the redhead onto his back.

"Wha?" Daisuke yelped as Ken had MetalGreymon attack them making Raidramon jump into the air.

"Blue Thunder!" Raidramon yelled hitting the dark ring.

"It's no use! It won't come off," Matt gasped.

"Haha you're weak attempts make me laugh," Ken chuckled.

"There's got to be a way to get through to MetalGreymon," Tai said.

"Don't worry Tai we won't give up. We'll get him back for you," Matt said. "Daisuke, this is a team thing. We're both going to attack him at the same time. We need you."

"I'm not sure…" Daisuke mumbled as something hit him like a great an idea.

"Not sure? This time you're going to do things the right way!" TK yelled.

Daisuke shook his head and glared at the blond. "I said I'm not sure, not that I wasn't going to do anything."

"Huh?" everyone blinked as the redhead jumped down and pulled out his D-Tector.

"I hope this works," he mumbled before looking at Matt.

"Matt can I see your digivice?" he asked.

"What? Daisuke not now," Matt gasped.

"I have an idea," Daisuke pushed before Matt thought back to the spirit Digimon.

"…Okay," Matt nodded and tossed him his digivice.

"Right… okay I hope this works," Daisuke thought before holding out his D-Tector.

"Sprit Power Charge!" He yelled and he gasped as a light beam shot out of his D-Tector and

into Matt's digivice.

"Gah! I feel funny…" Garurumon gasped as his form changed.

"Garurumon Warp Digivolve to… METALGARURUMON," After the data dispersed Matt was sitting on a metal Digimon.

"Whoa! …Daisuke?" Tai and Matt gasped.

"Hey! It worked! YES! That means he made our connection stronger," Daisuke grinned before claiming back onto Raidramon.

"Great idea Daisuke," MetalGarurumon chuckled before getting into attack mode.

"Lets get ready," Daisuke said.

"Right," Raidramon nodded.

"Good luck guys," Tai sighed as both Digimon jumped into the air and attacked the rings around MetalGreymon's arm destroying it.

"Look it's off!" Matt smirked.

"They did it!" cheered everyone as the warped evolved MetalGreymon started to glow and turn back into Agumon.

Ken fell off the Digimon just as a flying Digimon flew down and caught him.

"Agumon!" Tai grinned and rushed over to the yellow dino.

"Tai? TAI!" Agumon cheered hugging the brunet.

"Daisuke you saved the day! …We thought you were wonderful," Kari said as she and Yolei ran over to the redhead with the others right behind them as Daisuke jumped of his partner's back and Raidramon turned back into Veemon,

"…" Daisuke made soft noise,

"Are you sick?" Kari asked.

"What's the matter with him?" TK asked as the others walked over.

MetalGarurumon turned back into Gabumon and a beam of light shot out of Matt's digivice and back into Daisuke's D-Tector.

"Yeah and whatever that was, it sure was cool," Matt said ruffling the redhead's hair as Tai agreed and joined in.

"I-I have a lot of explaining to do haven't I?" Daisuke sighed.

"Yep," everyone laughed.

_**Aruther's note: do you think the ending was alittle to much? I did and Im the one how write it AHH**_

_**oh and a great thenks for the people who had stayed with us from the begining**_

_**PrincessOfDestiny14  
>J4yJ4ys3z<br>Code R.R  
>Sightbent<br>Pride-Viola'Kellie  
>Warrior-of-Water<br>SuishoTalim  
>Blacklightningwolf<br>10th Squard 3rd Seat  
>XXMIKA-CHANXX<br>Bunnibutch  
>Allycat<br>Girl with a Golden Heart  
>Sunny Lighter<br>And so many more!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Aruthors note: here's Chapter 12 hehe...oh and Shara Raizel endited this sooooo ENJOY**_

hapter 12

_Flash Back_

"_Shamanmon?" A blonde girl called Zoe blinked as she and a small group of boys walked through a small village of tents._

"_Yes. He's the wisest Digimon of them all," A white bear explained from the front of the group. _

"_If I had said that you would have said I was crazy," A yellow rabbit Digimon known as Neemon muttered._

"_You _are_ crazy," The white Digimon known as Bokumon mumbled under his breath._

"_Wow so many Digimon," A short redhead known as Daisuke gasped as he ran ahead of the group._

"_Gah! Daisuke wait up!" cried an older redhead called Takuya as he ran after his brother._

"_Wow I've never had my fortune told before," a young brown haired boy known as Tommy said glancing around in amazement before he followed Takuya and Daisuke._

"_How do I look?" Daisuke grinned putting on a light red Mexico hat making both of the other boys laugh._

"_I had my paw read once it took a week to get the paint off," Neemon said._

"_Aw come on you really think these whacker doodles can tell the future?" A big round boy known as JP said as a Digimon with a large brain popped up next to him._

"_Oh yes round one, it's all so clear," the Digimon gasped grabbing at JP's sleeve._

"_Ah look I don't really believe stuff like that," JP yelped pulling his arm away._

"_There's a girl in your life that thinks your quite special," the Digimon called out before grinning as JP's face shifted to one of amazement._

"_I'm special?" JP mumbled as his cheeks darkened and stars stared appear around him._

"_JP?" A voice snapped him out of his daydream._

"_Err… Daisuke?" JP yelped when his eyes meet those of the younger redhead's._

"_What are you doing? …You were saying Zoe's name a lot," Daisuke asked tilting his head._

_JP laughed nervously _

"_JP what are you doing?" asked Takuya as he walked up behind his younger._

"_Um…" JP blinked._

"_We're leaving!" Zoe yelled annoyed. _

"_Er right," JP nodded as he noticed that Tommy also had a Mexican hat on._

"_Come on guys," Takuya laughed at the younger boys._

_Both 8 year olds giggled and nodded before putting the hats back then turning to follow Bokumon past the Digimon trying to get digi dollars._

"_Why are we here Bokumon? All these Digimon are fake," JP groaned as they stopped in front of a temple._

"_Like my grandmamon's teeth" Neemon said as Bokumon pushed the doors open. _

"_How about same faith please? I do know what I'm doing. Shamanmon is the real thing… Shamanmon! We call upon your wisdom," Bokumon said as they walked inside._

"_Who calls upon Shamanmon?" a Digimon asked. _

"_Weary travels in need of help" Bokumon spoke up._

"_Alright you need help right?" Shamanmon said as he turned around making everyone gasp._

"_Wait a minute I remember you!" Takuya yelled pointing at him as he thought back to when JP got his spirit._

"_Yeah but he's dark green and they where light green" Daisuke spoke up._

"_Shamanmon is one of the good guys," Bokumon yelped._

"_You should be very careful, ahead you face much danger, you will come up against a face from before, but this face has a friend, and meeting him you will fine a friend," Shamanmon said jumping around._

"_Anyone understand that?" Koji asked as Tommy and Daisuke looked at Takuya._

"_I don't by it," he answered as the 8 year olds nodded in agreement._

"_And then listen to this… the greatest test will be faced by you two… this test has the power to destroy you all if you're not carful," Shamanmon yelled at the redheaded brothers_

_Daisuke blinked before backing up._

"_See I knew I should have bit your arm back there. Then I would have stayed with Jun," he whimpered as Takuya grabbed him by the back of the shirt as Daisuke tried to ran away._

"_Not so fast," Takuya growled._

"_Hey wait come back! We don't want to be destroyed" Takuya said turning to the Digimon._

"_Than remember who you are… and trust in each other and your friendship," Shamanmon said as he began to jump around again before falling over as the ground shook. _

"_Right, run for it!" JP yelled as everyone nodded and followed the older boy out of the temple._

"_Oh boy it's a big friend," Takuya yelped as they got outside to see Grumblemon riding on Golemon – a large rock like Digimon._

"_Its Golemon!" Bokumon yelped._

"_Grumblemon back with big angry friend for sprit kids" Grumblemon said smirking._

"_One of these days I'm going to beat this jerk for good," Koji growled._

"_When are you going to learn? How about working with the team!" Zoe yelped crossing her arms._

"_Oh save me!" Neemon whimpered as Golemon jumped into the air ready to attack._

"_Give me a minute" Takuya yelped as he tightened his grip around Daisuke's shoulders as Golemon knocked them away._

"_You okay?" Takuya asked Daisuke._

"_My arm hurts" Daisuke whimpered as Takuya glanced at his arm to see a light patch of blue and purple appear._

"_Right minute over," Takuya growled angrily leaving Daisuke with Zoe as he pulled out his D-Tector._

_"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Takuya, JP and Tommy screamed as data looped around them._

_Once the data disappeared…_

"_Agunimon!"_

"_Beetlemon!"_

"_Kumamon!"_

"_Be careful!" Zoe yelled as she wrapped her arms around Daisuke before the blonde pulled out a few bandages from her pocket that she'd bought from the fair. Then she moved over to Daisuke and wrapped his arm up._

"_Now for the beast!" yelled Koji holding out his Tector before Grumblemon threw pink power on him freezing him in place._

"_What's going on? I can't move!" Koji gasped._

"_Sorry no beast Digimon play today," Grumblemon giggled._

"_Crystal freeze!" Kumamon yelled jumping into the air only to be punched away from him._

"_Kumamon? Thunder fist!" Yelled Beetlemon hitting Golemon head on, but sadly it didn't affect him._

_Golemon attacked both Kumamon and Beetlemon sending sailing through the air into a heap on the ground far away._

"_Haha please tell me that's not the best you can do!" Grumblemon laughed._

"_My turn" Agunimon yelled but he was also sent flying over to where the other two Legendary Warrior Digimon had been thrown._

"_You can do it! Just work together!" Zoe yelled._

"_Enough you finished! You give me sprits or be destroyed" Grumblemon yelled._

"_Boy would I like to shut that guy up," Beetlemon growled as the other two nodded in agreement._

"_Me too… Gah there's got to be something I can do," Koji growled hitting the floor just as Golemon jumped into the air and punched the ground._

"_Work together!" Agunimon nodded as everyone started to attack the rock Digimon knocking him back and making Grumblemon angry._

"_Don't let him get away!" Agunimon yelled as Grumblemon jumped into the air._

"_Execute… Slide Evolution! …Gigasmon! Now my self fix you," he growled out as the data left him._

"_Blizzard Blaster!" Kumamon yelled only to have Gigasmon trap him into a tornado._

"_Tommy!" Beetlemon and Agunimon gasped as they saw the white Digimon get thrown from the tornado with his sprit exposed._

"_Tommy wake up!" Zoe yelled as Gigasmon jumped at the bear and stole his sprit._

"_Yummy bear," Gigasmon laughed._

"_Me have two now" Gigasmon said as Tommy hit the ground._

"_Get out of there you guys!" Zoe yelled as Gigasmon jumped into the air and hit the ground making a large crater. _

_BOOM!_

"_Huh?" Daisuke turned and gasped._

"_T-the temple!" he yelped pointing the temple as a large red Digimon appeared that had with to pairs of large flaming wings._

_The Digimon charged at Gigasmon hitting the Digimon in the nose._

"_GHAAAAAAAAAA!" the Digimon yelled out in pain._

_Tommy let out a scared whimpered and legged it over to Zoe and the others._

"_What is that thing?" Agunimon asked._

"_Oh you mean bad news over there?" Beetlemon asked nervously._

"_Now just hold on! That thing may be on our side," Bokumon stated as Daisuke stared at the Digimon._

"_Why do I feel like that Digimon is important?" he wondered._

"_Okay but somehow I don't think so," Agunimon sighed._

"_Who ever he is he seems to be very upset," Neemon said holding his ears as the Digimon started to laugh, "Or maybe not."_

"_Grr" The Digimon looked down to see Golemon grab his legs and began to pull him under ground._

"_You go bye-bye now," Gigasmon yelled only to have the Digimon growl and flap his wings pulling him and Golemon out of the ground._

"_Quick let's get out of here!" Beetlemon gasped as the Digimon attack Golemon destroying him._

"_H-he killed an innocent Digimon" Daisuke gasped a little scared._

"_Well he wasn't really innocent" Bokumon said._

"_No, he was confused," Daisuke said as Bokumon glanced at him._

"_Wha? I go bye-bye now," Gigasmon yelped as the Digimon charged at him._

"_Yeah" Koji nodded as he was finally let free, the raven grabbed his D-Tector and ran over to his friends._

"_Aww man" Agunimon gasped._

"_He's really strong," Tommy whimpered._

"_Too strong," Koji growled._

"_If he comes after us there's no way we can beat him," Zoe stated as the three and Bokumon turned to the younger redhead boy who was now deep in thought._

"_Bokumon can I look at the book?" Daisuke asked him._

"_Uh sure," Bokumon nodded giving him the light grey-green book._

"_Thanks" Daisuke nodded and flipped though it before stopping on a page._

"_I knew it," he muttered._

"_Knew what Daisuke?" Asked Zoe before gasping as Daisuke took a few steps forward._

"_Oniisan!" he yelled over to Takuya._

"_What is it Daisuke?" Takuya asked._

"_That's not any old Digimon, that's your beast sprit, it's taken over a Digimon!" the redhead yelled holding up Bokumon's book to show the same image of the Digimon next to Agunimon._

"_Help me!" cried a familiar voice._

"_Shamanmon" Agunimon gasped._

"_I'm possessed by the beast sprit," Shamanmon cried out in pain._

_Daisuke shook in fear, taking a few steps backwards._

_The best sprit spun around and kicked Agunimon knocking him over._

_Agunimon looked up to see the Digimon shaking._

"_Now!" screamed Shamanmon._

"_Right" Agunimon nodded and attacked the Digimon._

"_Now to free Shamanmon" Agunimon said tacking out his D-Tector._

"_Fractal Code Digitize!" Agunimon said slamming his D-Tector against the data ring releasing Shamanmon but sadly passing the best sprit on to him._

"_Oniisan?" Daisuke gasped as fear over come him._

"_Holy Sock!" Neemon gasped._

_End Flash Back_

"Gah my stomach is so full," Daisuke mumbled closing his bedroom door

"You shouldn't eat so much," giggled DemiVeemon from his desk.

"What are you talking about? You ate twice as much as I did!" Daisuke yelped looking at the blue Digimon as he busted into giggles.

"Huh? Biyomon," DemiVeemon gasped after he read one of Daisuke emails.

"Oh!" Daisuke blinked and quickly picked up the little blue Digimon.

"Jun we're going out!" Daisuke said running past his sister.

"Wait Daisuke, I have to talk to you about something Z-" The older redhead was cut of by the door slamming close.

After Daisuke got to the school he opened the computer door to see an orange haired girl.

"Sora?" he blinked walking up to the orange haired girl who smiled at him.

"Thanks for coming," she smiled as the door slid open to show Yolei and Cody.

"Where are TK and Kari?" Sora asked turning to the two.

"Wasn't my turn to watch them," Yolei said "So no Kari and TK."

"Even if they where out of town they would of emailed us," Cody said reasonably.

"Maybe their batteries are dead," Daisuke yawned and starched.

"We can't wait! Biyomon need's us. We'll just have to go without them," Sora said firmly as she pushed herself up.

"Right lets see where Biyomon's signal come from," Yolei nodded and leaned over to the computer screen. "There it is."

"Now that we know where she is lets get going," Daisuke grinned.

"Here-here," Sora nodded as they we're sucked into the Digital World "Alright everyone digi-portal open~!"

"Wow this sand sure makes my shell look shinny," Armadillomon said as everyone covered their eyes from the sand storm they had landed in but luckily it let up rather quickly.

"Wow! Check it out," Daisuke yelped pulling off the goggles he had put on over his eyes as the redhead looked around him. "Look's like the old west!"

"Where's the spire we saw on the monitor?" Cody asked scanning around him.

"I don't see a control tower anywhere" Sora blinked slowly.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Yolei asked before everyone started to walk towards the village.

"Where's Biyomon?" Daisuke asked.

"She shouldn't be too far," Sora mumbled quietly as suddenly music started to play. "Where's that music coming from!"

"It's coming from over there," Cody said pointing over towards one of the many buildings.

"Right" everyone nodded and followed the youngest kid.

"Wow it's just a player piano," Daisuke said as they entered an old bar.

"Yer came to the right place! Yer just sit right where ya are, so says the Mon behind the star!" said a highly western accented voice.

"Huh?" everyone yelped and looked around.

"Howdy! Welcome, digi pilgrims, to the safest town west of Sirus. I'm Starmon," said a voice from behind the bar. Turning to look everyone saw a star-like-Digimon with an old cowboy hat with matching boots.

"…Aren't Starmon supposed to be on the moon?" Daisuke suddenly asked making everyone blink and look at him.

"Looks like someone did their homework. Hehe. Oh well we used to a long time ago when the Digi-World had three moon's ha-ha… Now, belly up to the boss, so I can welcome you all with a cold mug's welcome milk!" Starmon chuckled as he threw mugs of ice-cold milk to everyone.

"Huh?" everyone yelped.

"Didn't spill a drop, did I? My way of being neighborly to strangers. So, here's to ya!" Starmon grinned with his arms behind his back walking past them.

"What is welcome Milk?" Sora asked picking up her mug and glancing at the star-Digimon.

"It's 100% homogenized moo juice, little missy! Welcome!" Starmon grinned happily as he drank his own mug of welcome milk.

"Now that you mention it, I am kinda thirsty," Yolei nodded and slowly took a sip of her drink before letting out a pleasured moaned. "This is good!"

"Ah! My tongue is a dusty tank train!" Armadillomon laughed.

"Thank you!" everyone said and started to drink the milk as Starmon nodded happily.

"Hmm...Tourists...you gotta love 'em," Starmon laughed as he turned and began to walk slowly.

"Uh, Mr. Starmon? Have you by any chance seen a cute little pink bird-looking Digimon named Biyomon?" Sora suddenly asked softly.

"Hmm… Did you say Biyomon? That kind of rings a bell. Yep, I've got a feeling I've heard that description before?" Starmon asked turning to the orange head girl before snapping his figures. Wanted posters appeared behind him with Biyomon's picture on them.

"Biyomon wanted? What did she do?" Sora gasped eyes widen running over the Star Digimon.

"That digi-desperado is on the run from the Digimon Emperor! But they haven't caught her yet," Starmon nodded his head picking up another mug of milk.

"Well, I hope she's somewhere safe now, but I know I'll feel a lot better when we find her. Sir, maybe you could help find her. We heard she was last seen near here," Sora signed in relief.

"You are right about that, ma'am," Starmon laughed happily.

"And if Biyomon were in trouble, you'd help her. You being a law-mon, I know you'd save her from that Digimon Emperor!" Sora said making Starmon choke slightly.

"…Ma'am, there's something I gotta tell you," Starmon said pulling of his cowboy hat showing a dark ring around his head.

"Huh? He's wearing a dark ring!" everyone gasped eyes widening.

" Well, I knew behind that tin star was a gutless, lowlife lackey of the Emperor with jelly for a spine!" Veemon said from his spot next to Daisuke who sighed.

"Thing's are never as they appear," he mumbled and groaned before looking down at his Digimon. "You could have told us! And what did we say about name-calling?"

"Look's like the jury's still out on Starmon. Think he's a good apple, or a bad one?" Armadillomon asked Cody.

"People are like milk. They can turn bad," Cody sighed.

"You're right! You might think I'm lower than a snake's belly for saying this, but I DO work for the Emperor, and I got orders!" Starmon chuckled as his blue eyes turned red.

"What's the earth-reject up to now? Pulling wings off butterflies?" Yolei growled angrily.

"You can bet he's experimenting with something evil!" Starmon laughed as he passed in front of the group "Earth-reject! I'll have to use that at the next company picnic and team-building seminar."

The star Digimon turned around to see the group gone. "Well, don't that beat-all. Trying to escape" he let out a sign before running after them.

"It's no use trying to high-tail it out of here! Time for a weather report. Meteor Shower!" Starmon yelled throwing his arms into the air as rocks started to fall from the sky.

"AHHHHH!" Everyone cried as they where thrown around.

"I've heard of heavy showers, but that was too much!" Yolei hissed in pain as Starmon captured them and put them in jail.

"Now you'll enjoy your stay. Here are the rules: No cookies in your cell, no loud music after eight, and no chucking oysters during a month without an 'R'. Enjoy!" Starmon chuckled as he walked away from the bars.

"Gah no way!" Daisuke sighed and looked at his feet.

"Sora…." whimpered a voice from behind them.

"Huh? What was that?" the older girl gasped looking around.

"Sora…"

"Biyomon!" Sora gasped running over to the hurt bird.

"I tried to get away, but I just didn't have the strength," Biyomon whimpered as Sora helped her sit up.

"Shh, don't talk. What happened?" She asked softly.

"You just said not to talk, didn't you? I wish you'd make up your mind," Biyomon giggled softly.

"'Kay, you can talk a little," Sora smiled softly.

"When I first came to this town, I had no idea it was under the control of the Emperor. I had been shot down by his flying dragons, and needed food! I was tired, hungry, and very, very thirsty," Biyomon explained softly.

After she explained what Starmon did to her Veemon had got up.

"Vee Head-Butt! Oww! I think I used a little too much 'Vee' and not enough 'head-butt'…" Veemon whimpered as he fell into Daisuke's lap.

"Nice try, buddy," Daisuke smiled at him.

"That wall is as hard as his head, and just as thick!" Cody sighed.

"You said it," Armadillomon nodded in agreement.

"But it should be no problem for you to drill through that wall. Digivolve to Digmon!" Cody yelped.

"I'm too weak to do it," Armadillomon whimpered.

"I forgot we haven't eaten," Cody sighed as his and the other's stomachs growl.

"I could do something if I had food," Armadillomon said softly.

"I'll call my dad! He delivers!" Yolei joked softly.

"But Yolei, we're imprisoned in the Digital World!" Hawkmon gasped.

"You're right! If it's more than 5 miles, there's a delivery charge!" Veemon piped up.

"It was a joke," Yolei sweat-dropped.

"Oh" both Digimon laughed nervously.

Suddenly Biyomon looked up.

"What is it Biyomon?" Sora asked her partner.

"It sound's… like a horse," the pink bird blinked as a strange looking Digimon come in through the door.

" I said whoa! Never fear, the protector of justice is here. Holy guacamole! Just who in tar-nation are you? Howdy, folks," the Digimon said.

"Great another law-mon geeze" Daisuke groaned.

"You know him?" Sora asked.

"Well not him but he's a Deputymon, a barrel-chested Digimon that shoots from the lip. But, usually he's helpful and harmless," Daisuke said not realizing that he didn't get questioned on how he know about it. Apparently Sora had understood that he had obviously been to the Digital World before while Yolei and Cody had gotten used to Daisuke knowing these kinds of things.

"Hmm," the purple head girl stared at Deputymon confused for a moment.

"From the look on your faces, I feel like I squashed your favorite hat! What's the story?" Deputymon asked walking up to the bars.

"We got put in the dungeon for no reason by your partner, Starmon!" Armadillomon whimpered out.

"Where's your justice?" Cody asked looking up.

"Yeah, there's no one else in here, just us! So let's see it, where's your dark ring, Deputy?" Veemon growled angrily.

"I ain't got no ring. Nobody controls me, I control myself," Deputymon growled taking off his hat.

"There's no dark ring!" Veemon gasped.

" Right-toe, ya varmints!" Deputymon yelled showing them his toes.

"We're sorry to have been no suspicious, Deputymon, but put yourself in our boots!" Yolei signed but gasped as Deputymon stripped naked.

"Here, you see any dark rings now?" he asked.

"Gah! Cover up" everyone cried.

"Sorry. I guess I got a little carried away," Deputymon laughed nervously.

"We didn't see anything. Uh, Deputymon, are you here to keep us in jail, or to set us free?" Yolei cried peeking thought her eyes.

"No need to fret, lady. Soon you'll be free!" Deputymon laughed as he put on his jeans.

"Yay!" everyone cheered standing up.

"'Course I'm only freeing the girls." Deputymon said.

"What?" Cody blinked.

"I need card players, but not boys, 'cause they cheat," Deputymon sighed looking at everyone behind bars.

"Say what?" Daisuke blinked.

"Did I mention I don't even cheat at solitaire?" Veemon cried out.

"Couldn't you make that women, children, and Digimon first?" Armadillomon whimpered.

"Could you find it in your heart to make an exception and let us all go?" Cody asked softly.

"Ladies only. Scoot! What is this, the petrified desert? I said SCOOT!" waving around one of his guns.

"Move it! Giddy up, doll face!" Deputymon yelled leading the girls to his horse.

"Well, it's lunchtime. Being a ruthless villain sure works up an appetite! And after lunch, a little nap, so I'll be my mean old self again! WHAT? They're gone!" Starmon gasped coming into the room looking around.

"Deputymon freed the girls. Said boys cheat at cards." Daisuke sighed from where he was sitting.

"I imagine they're enjoying some delicious snacks right about now," Cody whimpered.

"Ooh! I'm going to let that pop gun have it with both barrels! Huh!" Starmon growled angrily as he stormed out of the room.

"Just look at that," Veemon said drooling a little.

"Look at what" Daisuke asked looking at his partner.

"His lunch," Veemon grinned looking at the package that Starmon had left behind in his rage.

"Yummy. If I can just wrap my lips around that lunch, I can Armor Digivolve!" Armadillomon groaned.

"I've got an idea!" Cody said.

~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~

"Strange plan but okay," Daisuke shrugged now that he was free staring at the Digimon that finished working with the ropes before turning and making a lasso and throwing it to Starmon's lunch,

"Come to papa," he grinned.

"Oh boy," Veemon giggled.

"Those ropes were just an appetizer, now bon appetite," Cody said to Armadillomon and Veemon.

"Yummy," both Digimon giggled and started to eat.

"You know the quickest way to get out is to dig," Daisuke said.

"Digi Armor Energize!" Cody yelled holding up his digivice.

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to... Digmon!" after the data dispersed there in his place was the familiar drilling Digimon.

"Lets move it" Veemon yelled.

"You got it! Digi-Spirit Energize!" the redhead yelled as he pulled out his old D-Tector as familiar beam of light shot out of the D-Tector screen and wrapped around the little blue Digimon.

"Veemon Spirit-evolve to… Velesmon!" after the strips of data dispersed there in Veemon's place was the Spirit type Digimon.

"I feel stronger this time," Velesmon grinned.

"Hehe" Daisuke rubbed under his nose, "Now lets get out of here!"

After getting out of the village the boys ran over to where their friends were to see that Starmon had defeated Deputymon "Well, I dropped him like a bad habit. Looks like one down, two to go…"

"Not quite!" Biyomon said giggling.

"What she said," Hawkmon agreed.

"Huh?" Starmon blinked and turned to see a sword pointing into his faces slowly looking up Starmon looked like he had just shit himself.

"I've n-never seen a D-Digimon like that before," he gasped staring at Velesmon.

"Bottom's up," Velesmon said slashing against the dark ring and destroying it before Starmon was sent flying.

"I guess it's time to go," Yolei said dusting herself off.

"Yep you sure you're going to be okay Biyomon?" Sora asked her friend as Velesmon turned back into Veemon.

"I will," Biyomon nodded.

"Okay then. I'll see you next time," they laughed as they disappeared back into there own world.

After everyone had gone home Daisuke had meet up with Matt, Tai and Izzy ready to explain a few things. Not everything, but a few things' that he felt that they needed to understand because Daisuke wasn't ready to explain everything.

"Anyway we should go to my house. It would be easier," Daisuke grinned as the three nodded.

Once at the redhead's house they all sat down in the living room.

"Okay where to start-!" the redhead was cut of by the door opening.

"Jun!" Tai yelped as the girl redhead stood in the door way.

"Hay guys… Um Daisuke I _really_ need to talk to you," she said.

"Huh? But I'm busy. Can't this wait?" he asked softly. Jun shook her head before moving to the side to reveal that there was a person standing behind her. It was a girl who was dressed in tight jeans with a white belly shirt and a deep black body warmer she also had a matching black hat on.

The girl had short blonde her that hung around her neck.

Daisuke gasped and jumped up looking at the girl standing next to his sister.

"Zoe?"

_**Aruthor note's: here so um okay- I know a few people might be upset becasue I've kinder pulled along Daisuke sprit and Daisuke explaining a few thing's to Tai, Matt and Izzy but don't worry I'm planing on having this thing's come out...oh and I planing on having Daisuke spriti reviled when he gets it!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Aruthor note: hay everyone I updateeeeeeee^^ anyway I had alot of fun writeing this one I was listening to Super Bass LOL**_

**_Anyway Sh**_ara Raizel editi this ^^ ENJOY_**_**

**_**_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW^^_**_**

Chapter 13

_~*~*~*~ Flash Back ~*~*~*~_

_"Execute! Beast Sprit Evolution!" Koji screamed as data looped around his hand before he slammed the data against his D-Tector._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH" Koji's voice could be heard from outside the cocoon of data._

_Once the data disappeared in Koji's place was a large silver wolf._

"_Gah!" Cried Beetlemon as he was thrown into a bolder._

"_Takuya stop!" KendoGarurumon yelled running over to the fire Digimon only to be hit in the face._

"_Put me down!" cried Beetlemon as the fire Digimon grabbed him by the head and started to charge at KendoGarurumon before jumping into the air and throwing Beetlemon at the light beast Digimon._

"_Raaaaaaaaawwwwwww" Roared Takuya in pain._

"_T-Takuya-O-Oniisan" Daisuke whispered._

"_There has to be a way to stop him," growled KendoGarurumon._

"_But how?" Beetlemon asked._

"_Isn't there anything we can do?" Zoe asked standing next to Daisuke._

"_Yes, get out of here before it's to late!" Bokumon said as Tommy took a few steps forward._

"_Alright, if it's a fight you want then fight me!" KendoGarurumon growled._

"_Don't look at me!" Beetlemon gasped and jumped away from the out of control Digimon._

"_Is he really going to try to fight him? …What if they hurt each other?" Zoe gasped her voice cracking a little as the two Beast Digimon began to attack each other._

"_Come on, lets get out of here before someone gets hurt," Beetlemon said as he and KendoGarurumon started to lead the fire Digimon away from there friends only to have the Digimon set the forest around them on fire._

"_We have to do something before he levels the whole forest," Beetlemon growled, as KendoGarurumon got ready to attack Takuya again._

"_I'll stop him," he growled before charging at the fire Digimon, cleaving the trees as he went._

"_You're supposed to stop him, not help wreck the place," Beetlemon sighed pushing the thrown down trees out of his away._

"_If we ever have to fight trees he'll be deadly," Neemon gasped._

"_Then count your blessings that you're not a tree, now lets go!" Bokumon said as he, Neemon and Zoe started to leave._

"_If only I could turn into Kumamon," Tommy said softly before turning to follow the others._

"_T-that's Oniisan," Daisuke thought as he stared at the burning trees before jumping when Zoe put her arms around the boy._

"_Come on Daisuke. I know you're upset but we can't do anything," she said softly before gently pulling the boy away from the trees._

"_Tommy help me!" she called to their friend who nodded._

_Zoe kneed on the ground as Tommy helped the stunned boy onto her back._

"_You got him?" Bokumon suddenly asked._

"_Yeah lets go," Zoe nodded as her worry for Daisuke grew. "Hang in there."_

"_Aww man! If he keeps this up they're going to rename it the Burned to A Crisp Kingdom," Beetlemon sighed looking at the brunt trees around them before KendoGarurumon was knocked away by Beetlemon by the fire Digimon that now charged at the two of them. _

"_Gah!" Beetlemon gasped as the fire beast Digimon kicked him out the away._

"_Takuya don't… it's me!" Beetlemon cried as Takuya put his foot on him._

"_W-wait what am I doing?" Takuya thought as his blood red eyes flash blue._

"_I can't believe this is how I'm going to check out," Beetlemon groaned before looking up at the Digimon above him who had moved away from him. "…Huh?"_

"_Got to stay clam… stay in control," Takuya thought as Beetlemon rolled away._

"_These guys are my friend's. I have to keep reminding myself that," Takuya thought as he scaned around him until his eyes landed on KendoGarurumon and Beetlemon._

"…_Wait a second. If they're my friends then why are they attacking me? …Maybe they are the enemy," Takuya thought as his eyes flash back to blood red before charging at the two and letting out a loud cry._

"_What a horrible noise. It don't sound human at all," Zoe gasped as Daisuke whimpered and shivered on her back._

_The blonde glanced over her shoulder to see Daisuke covering his ears shacking. _

"…_Daisuke…" she thought worriedly._

"_What's wrong with Daisuke?" asked Neemon tilting his head._

"_You idiot! He's just watched his brother get possessed, and nearly kill everyone… the poor boy's in shock…" Bokumon signed after he pulled on Neemon's pants before gazing at the upset redhead._

"_Well of course it doesn't sound human. That's why they call it a Beast Spirit. Isn't it obvious?" Bokumon asked turning the look at the blonde girl who snapped her attention to Bokumon_

"_But it's like Takuya isn't even in there anymore… can't we help him?" Zoe asked as they started to up a rocky hill._

"_No. Really, he has to learn to control the sprit on his own and sooner or later he will," Bokumon stated._

"_Do y-you think Oniisan will come b-back?" Daisuke whispered quietly his body still num from shock._

"_Umm… yes. We have to have hope," Bokumon said before a loud roar ahead of them made the group gasp and look up._

"_When's sooner going to get here?" Neemon whimpered as Takuya growled at them only to have Beetlemon attack him from above._

"_Back to the burning forest! …I can't believe I just said that," Bokumon cried as the group run back down the rocky hill._

_Daisuke looked over his shoulder to see Beetlemon in Takuya's grasp before he threw him at KendoGarurumon._

"_Oniisan," he mumbled before struggling against Zoe who yelped in surprise and let him go._

_Daisuke hissed as pain shot up his arm from moving it to fast before turning to run up to Tommy who had stopped as well._

"_T-those kids where bigger then me and the fire Digimon is way bigger then me," Tommy thought looking down sadly._

"_Takuya no!" Daisuke cried running forward making Tommy look up and gasp._

"_Daisuke!" Zoe cried._

"_Gah! Oniisan…" Daisuke gasped as Takuya had grabbed KendoGarurumon by his tail and threw him on the ground _

"_Please, you have got to stop this… fight it Oniisan! I know you don't want to hurt any of us," Daisuke said as he slowly walked up to his brother._

"_This isn't really you… your just out of control and afraid," Daisuke said but flinched as the fire Digimon roared at him._

"_Takuya listen to him!" KendoGarurumon yelled at the fire beast Digimon._

"_Come on Taky it's us!" Beetlemon yelled from above._

"_Don't you get it? We're your friends! We're here to help you!" Tommy yelled from behind them._

"_DAISUKE!" cried the group as Takuya growled and charged forward and snatched the redhead up off the ground._

"_Oh no..." KendoGarurumon growled._

"_What do we do?" Zoe whimpered._

"_Takuya wait a minute... it's me. Daisuke. Your little brother… don't your remember me?" Daisuke asked as tears started to well up in his eyes._

"_I-I'm trying," came a strained voice from his older brother as his red eyes narrowed at Daisuke before Takuya let out a loud cry._

_Daisuke flinched as he felt the grip on him tighten and his tears started to roll down his face._

"_O-Oniisan!" he cried as a few of his tears rolled of his face and onto his brother's Beast Spirit's metal face. Some fell into his eyes._

"_Ah…" Takuya groaned and closed his red eyes and letting out a louder groan before opening his eyes to reveal that they were now a new baby blue color._

"_D-Daisuke?… What was I going to do?…What did I do?" Takuya thought as he put Daisuke gently on the ground before letting out a low mournful growl before turning around and running away._

"_W-wait Oniisan!" Daisuke gasped as Takuya began to ram his head into a few rocks with enough force to break them to bits before turning back into his true self._

"_Oniisan?" Daisuke whimpered and ran over to his brother who turned around and pulled his brother into a hug while both boys busted into sobs._

"_I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry," Takuya chanted over and over into Daisuke's hair while his little brother sobbed into his shirt._

_-Later-_

"_I could have destroyed them all… even Daisuke. Some older brother I am…" Takuya thought as he glared at his reflection in the river._

_After Takuya had returned to normal the group had moved to a quieter place._

"_Um Takuya are you okay?" Tommy asked softly as Zoe slowly unwrapped Daisuke's bandaged arm._

"_I should be asking you that… I should be asking everyone that…" Takuya said before smiling softly at his younger brother. "Thanks." _

"_Ah the trials of friendship and brotherhood…take note your three for when you get your beast sprits "Bokumon said the JP, Tommy and Zoe who had finished Daisuke arm._

"_Um why don't you go first?" JP laughed nervously at Zoe._

"_What me? No, no I must insisted you go first," Zoe giggled._

"_Yeah but you still have to get back those sprits you lost to Grumblemon," Bokumon sighed._

_Daisuke glanced at his friend before turning to look down at his bruised arm. The swelling had gone down and now there was just a light purple mark._

"_Is your arm okay?" asked a softly spoken voice._

_Jumping Daisuke turned and looked up at his brother and nodded._

"_I'm… I'm really sorry Daisuke… I'm sorry I failed at being your older brother," Takuya sighed and turned to walk away._

"…" _Daisuke looked down sadly. "You didn't fail me, Oniisan."_

" _How are we going to find Grumblemon anyway?" Koji asked._

"_Geeze I think it's harder to avoid him then it is to find him," Takuya sighed walking up to the group. "Maybe we should keep going. I bet we'll run into him sooner then later."_

_Daisuke sighed and pulled out his own D-Tector._

"_Ah the trials of friendship and brotherhood…take note your three for when you get your beast sprits," Bokumon's words ran over and over in the younger redhead's head._

"_Why don't I have a sprit? Was that a glitch back then when I meet that warrior? …Was I not supposed to come with Oniisan?… I miss Jun-Oneesan," he thought before sniffing and putting away his D-Tector and running to catch up with the group that had started to leave._

"_Sounds good to me," Zoe said agreeing with Takuya._

"_I know you want your sprit back but how can running into Grumblemon be good?" JP asked as Daisuke signed as he caught up to the group._

"_You better hope you get your Beast Sprit first pal because I'm coming after you when I get mine," Zoe said as JP paled and everyone laughed except for the short redhead at the back of the group._

"_Now I know what Bokumon meant by the trials of friendship" JP muttered._

"_Hmm… Ah! Takuya my boy have a look," Bokumon said as he scanned his book before showing Takuya the pages with Agunimon on and the other Digimon he had turned into._

"_BurningGreymon? …That's my Beast Sprit's name," Takuya said blinking._

"_Yep. Interesting no?" Bokumon asked as Takuya nodded._

"_Wha?" Bokumon yelped as he tripped over a root._

"_Hey check it out! What's up with these roots?" JP asked as everyone looked at the wired roots roped over each other "Ohh do those symbols stand for hugs and kiss?"_

"_Yeah like you'd know," Zoe huffed._

"_Hey," JP grumbled._

"_It's like a maze!" Neemon yelped._

"_Not really, all of the roots are connect" Bokumon explained._

"_Well lets make it a maze. Everyone get your own root and lets go!" Neemon giggled._

"_I… I don't want to play… you guys go on," Daisuke said with a forced smile as so many thoughts ran though his head that he missed the others asking him if he was okay which Daisuke just nodded to anything they said._

"_Okay… cool! I'll take this one," Zoe said running over to a root followed by the others._

_Daisuke just watched as everyone ran down the twisted roots laughing._

"_I win!" called a voice. Looking up Daisuke blinked as he scanned the roots to see that Takuya was standing in a circle while the others where all on crosses/X's._

"_Yeah so what's the big deal?" JP asked before yelping as he and the others on cross-x's started to sink into mud._

"_Stop struggling! You'll only sink faster!" Takuya yelled making everyone freeze._

"_Here!" Takuya yelled throwing a root to the others._

_Daisuke gasped. "Taku-!" he was cut off by a hand covering his mouth and being pulled into the trees._

"_Daisuke come over here and help me! …Daisuke?" Takuya blinked looked around seeing no signs of his brother. The older red head started to panic._

"_Where'd he go?" Zoe gasped._

"_Daisuke?" Tommy whimpered._

"_Yoo Hoo!" called a voice from above the group._

_Looking everyone gasped._

"_It's Grumblemon," Koji growled._

"_Heh and Grumblemon has friend!" the earth Digimon grinned showing Daisuke to the group who whimpered._

"_Daisuke!" Takuya gasped._

"_Hehe first big winners and now big losers! It's sprit taking time," Grumblemon laughed. _

"_Well I think it's getting stuck in the mud time," Neemon whimpered._

"_Gah why can't we just be friends?" Takuya yelped._

"_Quit now. Give sprits or Shorty gets it," Grumblemon growled._

"_What do I do? Do I sprit evolve?" Takuya thought. "But what if I hurt Daisuke? For real this time?"_

_Takuya glared at Grumblemon as the earth Digimon turn into Gigasmon. _

"_Gigasmon put him down!" Takuya growled. Making up his mind the older redhead pulled out his D-Tector._

"_Execute!" Takuya yelled as a data ring looped around his hand then the redhead slammed it against his D-Tector._

"_Sprit Evolution!" after the data dispersed there in the boy's place was the Human Spirit of Fire: Agunimon._

"_I said put him down," Agunimon growled angrily._

"_You want him, come get him!" Gigasmon yelled jumping from tree to tree followed closely by Agunimon who had taken in what Bokumon had just said._

"_Careful now the forest has had enough fire for one day," the Digimon had said._

"_Oniisan!" Daisuke gasped as Gigasmon kicked the fire Digimon in the back._

"_Daisuke hang on," Agunimon muttered as he got up slowly before running after the earth Digimon._

"_Not bad! Of course not good either," Gigasmon chuckled._

"_When I get my hands on you…" Agunimon thought angrily._

"_Gah!" Agunimon gasped as Gigasmon punched him in the face._

"_No!" Daisuke gasped before turning to Gigasmon._

"_Why are you doing this?" he demanded._

"_Because master wants sprits," Gigasmon said._

"_B-but why are you taking orders from him?" Daisuke whimpered glancing up. When he didn't get an answer the redhead looked down to see Agunimon had turned back into his brother._

"_Oniisan…" he whimpered "Please stop."_

"…_You seem familiar," Gigasmon mumbled. _

"_Huh" Daisuke blinked as he looked up at the earth Digimon._

"_Gigasmon can't remember," the earth Digimon cried out sounding annoyed. "you always there…"_

"_Huh? W-what?" Daisuke asked softly._

"_Always… always…" Gigasmon grumbled shaking his head. "Not my body… not my body."_

_Daisuke stared at the Digimon. "D-did Cherubimon do this?" he thought sadly before the redhead gasped when he saw Gigasmon's eyes flash from red to green then back to red._

"_This your fault," Gigasmon hissed at him._

"_No something's wrong, Cherubimon did something to you and I think I'm supposed to help you!" Daisuke gasped._

"…" _Gigasmon started at the boy before groaning and shaking his head._

"_No Gigasmon no need help, now stay still!" the earth Digimon hissed before wrapping a vine around the redhead._

"_Wait! Let me help you," Daisuke yelped as he was dropped down a little._

"_Daisuke!" gasped Takuya._

"_Haha play time over now give me sprit!" Gigasmon laughed. "You hurry and maybe you save him."_

"_No don't do it Takuya-Oniisan! Don't trade your sprit for me! Don't do it, I'm not afraid!" Daisuke yelped as Gigasmon pulled the redhead back up._

"_No!" Takuya gasped, eyes widening._

"_But Daisuke you're my brother… I almost lost you, you almost died because of me," Takuya thought. _

"_Some brother you be. Won't even give up Beast Sprite to save brother," Gigasmon growled._

"…_Will you stop already," Daisuke groaned making everyone look at him. "Back there you confirmed my suspicions. You're not well. You… you're not in your right mind."_

"_What is Daisuke going on about?" Bokumon asked as he got out and started to help the others out of the mud._

"_No Daisuke!" Takuya yelled running after the two. "That's it. If Daisuke can show courage in the face of that freak then so can I!"_

"_Execute!" Takuya yelled as a data ring looped around his hand then the redhead slammed it against his D-Tector._

"_Beast Sprite evolution!" _

"_AHHHHHHHHHH" Takuya's voice could be heard from outside the cocoon of data._

_After the data dispersed there in the boy's place was the large dragon like Digimon from before._

"_BurningGreymon!" _

"_So lets see if he can control it," Gigasmon said as BurningGreymon charged after him._

"_Takuya!" Daisuke screamed as BurningGreymon head butted the tree Gigasmon was standing on making the Digimon jump to another tree only to have BurningGreymon attack that tree as well._

"_Ah!" Daisuke gasped as BurningGreymon threw a tree branch at Gigasmon's hand knocking the redhead out. _

"_Not going to make it," Gigasmon laughed as BurningGreymon dived to catch his brother._

"_Gah! …Gottcha!" BurningGreymon sighed as he slid and caught Daisuke in his hands._ _"Daisuke you okay?"_

"_Yeah …hey check it out! You've got control of your Beast Spirit!" Daisuke grinned._

"_Thanks to you Buddy," BurningGreymon said getting up._

"_I'll help the others now so go get him! Oh and Oniisan?" Daisuke suddenly called out to him. The fire Digimon looked at him over his shoulder._

"_Just for the record, you've never failed me as a brother," with that said Daisuke turned around and ran to help Bokumon pull the others out of the mud._

"_And neither have you," BurningGreymon thought before turning to get Gigasmon. _

_After BurningGreymon turned back into Agunimon he led Gigasmon to a clearing where there were no trees._

"_You need to start working out Buddy" Agunimon mocked._

"_Even when me tried you still get beaten!" Gigasmon growled "Did you forget me Warrior of Earth?"_

"_Umm I guess I did forget about that," Agunimon yelped turning and running to avoid Gigasmon's attack._

"_What are you so excited about earth boy you missed me! By the way you also forgot something," Agunimon said._

"_Execute! Slide Evolution! __**BurningGreymon!**__ …Out here there's no forest to catch fire," BurningGreymon stated._

"_Uh-oh…" Gigasmon blinked as BurningGreymon began to attack him._

"_Gah!" Gigasmon cried out before becoming still and turning black with a data loop around him with four objects in front of him._

"_Takuya!" cried a voice from behind._

"_You did it!" JP grinned as the group stopped behind the large Digimon before BurningGreymon flew over to Gigasmon and grabbing a sprit._

"_Gigasmon's spirit!" Bokumon gasped as it when inside Takuya's D-Tector._

"_Now for Tommy's" Takuya said grabbing the bear object then throwing it to the boy with the orange hat._

"_Haha! Welcome back," Tommy giggled as a beam of light hit his D-Tector._

"_Now for Zoe's" BurningGreymon said turning before growling as the Gigasmon turned back into Grumblemon and unfroze. _

"_Me leave now!" Grumblemon said as he dived into the earth before anyone could stop him._

"_M-my sprit," Zoe gasped sadly._

"_Gah! Me can't believe me lost sprit to kids, they pay big time," Grumblemon growled._

"_Hey rock head stop sneaking around our backs trying to impresses Cherubimon… right_~!_" called a voice from behind the short Earth Warrior._ _Turning around the short warrior saw a large wood like Digimon._

"_Arbormon the Warrior of Wood" Grumblemon said blinking a little "You back off! What I do is no business of you!"_

"_Thou is mistaken" said voice behind the two. Turning they saw a Digimon covered green armor with mirrors on him._

"_Mercurymon Warrior of Metal" Grumblemon mumbled._

"_Thou thoughtless asks reflect badly on us," Mercurymon said with a smirk "Thou should study opponent first not rush into battle." _

"_Got that right_~!_" Arbormon nodded in agreement._

"_Enough! Our circle is complete," Mercurymon hissed._

"_But Ranamon the Warrior of Water and Duskmon the Warrior of Darkness-!" Arbormon cut off Grumblemon. _

"_Oh man they wouldn't join us right_~?_" Arbormon sighed._

"_For soothe, they have no heart for battle, just gaze up at the three bloody moon's, we shall rule this world, and they shall rule the only place they see when closing there eyes," Mercurymon said. "Maybe I can convince Ranamon to join. She'll only watch though…" _

_As the three warriors talked not one noticed the other two warriors by an hole looking up at the moon._

_One warrior was covered in black armor with creepy eyeballs all over it while the other was in nymph in blue swimsuit armor. The girl was leaning against the wall while the man stood a little bit away from her in the shadows._

"_These be are the brotherhood," The blue girl hissed in disgust._

"_I know Ranamon," The other one agreed._

"_Duskmon I may see these humans," Ranamon said softly before closing her eyes._

"_I see," Duskmon nodded in understanding. She had a goal not was not unlike his own._

_~*~*~*~ End flash Back ~*~*~*~_

"Sooo… Zoe how long are you here for again?" Daisuke asked as he, Jun and Zoe walked to his school.

Jun dressed in her green uniform.

"A few days," she giggled. "I still can't believe you forgot I was coming to stay for a few days!"

"Hey! I have a lot on my plate," Daisuke huffed as Jun laughed.

"Oh~!" Zoe giggled before the three stopped.

"Well have a nice day Daisuke!" the blonde smiled at the short redhead who nodded before looking at the two older girls.

"But what are you going to do?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh I've got permission from the head master to let Zoe come to school with me for a few days as a temporary exchange student. He said it would be good for the school's reputation," Jun shrugged while Zoe nodded in agreement.

"It would. Having a student from a different country for a few days would boost a High School's reputation," Zoe said before a loud voice from the middle school boomed around.

"Student's late for first class will be responsible for cleaning the bubblegum up from under the desks."

"Hehe. I guess you should get going," Zoe said as she and Jun turned to cross the road to the high school.

"See yah after school!" Daisuke yelled waving before turning and starting to run up the hill.

"Huh there's Kari," Daisuke smiled and was about to put his hand on her shoulder when she spun around.

"Stay away!" she yelled before gasping. "Daisuke! Sorry…"

"Oh umm… Come on, we don't want to be cleaning up the bubblegum," Daisuke grinned as Kari nodded and followed the redhead.

"Why am I worrying? If it is anything to do with Digimon or something like that then Daisuke will save me right? He has the knowledge… He'll find a way. He always does," she thought as a blush spread across her face before she noticed a blond boy that was about to enter their class room.

"Morning TK," both Kari and Daisuke said.

"Huh? Oh morning," TK smiled before entering the room.

"So _bored_," Daisuke thought before getting a sinking feeling again. The same one he got when he got up from bed earlier.

He closed his eyes as an image of a brown haired girl flicked up. Opening his eyes again every time he tried to see what was wrong Kari always popped up…. maybe Kari was in trouble!

Daisuke sighed as he glanced at Kari who looked really pale. He could tell after all they both were sitting next to each other at the back and TK was in front of him.

"Sleep or note?" he thought before sighing. "Damn. How could I ask myself that? Kari's more imported then sleeping."

Grabbing a bit of paper Daisuke started to write before tossing it over the blonde's shoulder. TK started for a second – not used to Daisuke passing notes to him – before opening the note. After a while the paper was tossed back to Daisuke. After reading it Daisuke crushed it in his hand.

"Stop worrying Daisuke. Even TK says that Kari's probably just ill," Daisuke thought before glancing at the girl sitting beside him again and sighed.

"I wonder what's more boring. Paint drying or math," TK thought. "…Maybe Daisuke's right… maybe Kari isn't ill. Maybe she's in trouble… she seems so distressed about something."

"What is wrong with me? Am I just over tired from not sleeping? I can't get these dreams out of my head," Kari thought as her eyes began to cloud up. "What's happening? I know my math's a bit foggy lately but this is ridiculous!"

The brunette looked around to see she wasn't in class anymore. She was in the middle of a dark grey ocean.

"Where am I?… Daisuke please help me… Daisuke?, Gatomon?, Yolei?… TAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" The brown head thought panicking.

Daisuke moaned quietly his eyes shut, the redhead was slowly falling a sleep.

"Daisuke please help me," cried a softly spoken voice.

"K-Kari?" Daisuke thought confused before shaking it off "Must be my tired mind…"

"Daisuke?" yelled a familiar voice.

Daisuke blinked and found him self in a pitch black room. In front of him was a warrior.

"Daisuke we haven't got time for a reunion," the warrior said.

"Huh? What's going on?" Daisuke asked his sprit.

"Well I can't really explain it but she can," the sprit said.

Daisuke blinked and turned around.

"Jun? …Zoe?" he yelped,

"Daisuke what's going on?" the blonde asked before noticing the warrior.

"Okay what's going on?" Jun asked with her hands on her hips when suddenly a light blue glow appeared next to the warrior to show another warrior only female. This warrior was a little like Kazemon only she had short deep blue hair and the top of her head was covered by blue armor. She also was in a light blue bikini with deep blue straps over it, with a few straps making the symbol of a tear drop on her stomach. The girl's skin was a very pale with a few freckles over her nose; the female also had four short but see-through wings on her back.

After the blue warrior appeared a light pink glow flared up and another female warrior appeared.

"Kazemon!" Zoe beamed, happy to see her spirit partner.

Jun and Daisuke gasped.

"Something bad is happening," the unnamed female warrior said.

"Something bad?" Jun asked slowly.

"Hai …Daisuke your friend…" Kazemon said turning to the younger redhead.

"My friend?" Daisuke blinked, confused.

"Hai. One of your female friends" the other female said.

"Kari? What's happening to her? What's after her?" Daisuke demanded.

"Something dark. We're not sure yet," Kazemon said softly.

"…Kari," Daisuke thought looking down as the four girls looked at him with knowing smiles.

"Anyway girl's umm Daisuke we called you here because well… they can feel it trying to get at Kari," Daisuke sprit said as he nodded to the two female butterfly like Digimon.

"Umm this Kari… Kazemon you'll help us protect her right?" Zoe asked as Jun looked at her sprit asking the same thing.

"We will try. We'll make our connection stronger," Kazemon said as a beam of pink shot to Zoe's D-Tector while a light blue beam shot to Jun's D-Tector.

Both girls nodded to each other before turning to Daisuke.

"Call us if she goes missing or something," Zoe said.

"Hai," Daisuke nodded before the small group dispersed before Daisuke swore he heard Kari cry out his name in panic.

"Somebody help me!" Kari's voice echoed around his head.

Snapping back to reality Daisuke groan and turn to look at the girl only to gasp.

"K-Kari!" he thought, as it was almost like Kari was a TV channel flickering due to bad reception.

Grabbing a piece of paper Daisuke rolled it up and threw it at the back of TK's head making him turn around and also gasp.

Daisuke turn to Kari before grabbing her shoulders as soon as he touched her she snapped back to normal.

Kari blinked and turned to look Daisuke.

"T-thank you," she whispered before closing her eyes.

"Kari!" TK yelped making the class turn to the three.

"Um sir I don't think Kari's feeling well," Daisuke said as the teacher walked over to the three.

"Kari are you feeling alright?" he asked the brunet softly just before the girl almost fell out of her chair. Daisuke quickly grabbed her and in that small moment of panic he pulled her close to him.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" the teacher asked.

"Y-yes sir," Kari said and pushed herself away from the redhead before nodding and began to leave the classroom.

"You were right. Something's wrong," TK said looking at the redhead.

"Yeah, I know," Daisuke thought panicking before grabbing his D-Tector. "Guys if you can hear me, Kari was just flickering in and out of focus. This might be important so I'm going to ask for your help."

"Ah it's no big deal. Blame it on math," Kari thought as she walked though the halls of the school. "It was so boring you fell asleep a dreamed you where in the ocean… yeah that's it. You're not going crazy."

"I'm sorry I let you down Tai" said a high pitch voice. Turning Kari gasped as she saw her younger self with a younger version of her brother.

"Get it together," Kari thought shaking her head before a drop of water was heard around her.

Gasping Kari looked around. "Hello is anybody there?"

Kari closed her eyes as more drops of water started come around her.

Opening her eyes Kari slowly turn around and gasped. There at the end of the hall was a dark shadow.

Letting out a loud scream Kari took few steps back. Suddenly a soft but happy voice sounded around her.

"Titanic Strike!" the voice yelled as the water from nowhere appeared around her before joining up together in front of her and shooting off at the unknown Digimon at the end of the hall. The unknown Digimon let out a cry and disappeared.

"It's alright now. He's gone," the voice said softly.

It was female voice, Kari felt safe with it like she did when she first meet Gatomon.

"W-who are you?" Kari asked.

"A friend! One of your friends asked me and my friend to keep an eye on you," the voice said softly before disappearing as well.

"…A friend? One of my friends… Daisuke?" Kari thought before walking out of the school and to one of the benches.

After awhile Kari jumped when she heard two voices call out to her. Looking up she smiled softly.

"Daisuke. TK."

"Kari we've been looking all over for you," TK sighed as he and Daisuke walked up to her. "Are you okay?"

"It was weird, I was at the beach…" Kari sighed as Daisuke sat down next to her.

"You ditched school?" TK asked slowly.

Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"No silly, a beach in another demotion. I was in class and then the next thing I knew I was at the beach," Kari whimpered.

"Hey it's okay. We'll make sure nothing happens to you," Daisuke smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It happened again out in halls. I was surround by water and then I saw one of them… a Digimon" she mumbled. "They tried to take me to there dimension and I don't think I can resist anymore."

"…" Both boys didn't know what to say before Kari turned to Daisuke,

"Thank you," she suddenly smiled.

"Err… your welcome I thin? That …Digimon…was about to take me but she save me," Kari smiled.

"…She? What kind of attack did she use?" Daisuke asked. TK blinked in confusion.

"She used water I believe. Her attack was Titanic Strike," Kari said softly.

"Titanic Strike…hmm," Daisuke smiled. "Nope. No idea."

Kari giggled, "You're a bad liar, Daisuke."

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked.

"I'm not stupid Daisuke… You know thing's about Digimon more then the rest of us… I'm not questioning it… I'm just glad you do… we might not be here if it wasn't for you," Kari smiled as Daisuke blinked several times before returning the smile.

"Guys you lost me," TK said with a small frown.

"Don't worry TK. You'll understand soon enough," Kari smiled.

"Hehe. Um guys I've got to go. I'm supposed to meet up with Tai and Matt," Daisuke said getting up before waving at the two and taking off.

"Hey Daisuke! I was beginning to think that you weren't going to make it," laughed the tall blonde haired boy up ahead.

"Hey Matt. Sorry. I was talking to TK and Kari," Daisuke said stopping in front of the three older kids.

Izzy nodded from his spot before looking at the redhead "Do you know about that blonde girl that come into our class with Jun? She was also over at your house last night."

"Huh? Oh you mean Zoe?" Daisuke grinned plopping him self down next to Tai who just grinned.

"Zoe… that's her name?" he asked.

Daisuke nodded

"Hehe look's like you know her name now Izzy," chuckled Matt.

"Huh? What's going on?" Daisuke asked looking around as the other redhead boy's face burned up.

"Nothing… It's nothing," Izzy yelped.

"Ohh~! I get it," Daisuke suddenly grinned "Well sorry Izzy but you've got competition."

"Huh… who?" Izzy asked.

"A boy I know is in love with her," Daisuke nodded his head as he thought about the thunder warrior.

"…" Izzy just blinked and sighed. "I don't have a chance," he thought.

"Anyway Daisuke umm… you have some explaining to do," Matt stated.

"Huh? Oh right umm let's see… Okay… You've probably already figured it out by now but… I have been to the Digital World before," Daisuke mumbled.

"I knew it!" Tai yelled making the other three laugh.

"But why didn't you just say so?" Matt asked

"It would have been a lot easier," Izzy agreed.

"I-I… there's some bad memories from back then… there's one in particular that I don't like talking about," Daisuke mumbled.

Izzy nodded in understanding.

"Sooo does Jun know? About Digimon I mean," Tai asked eyeing the redhead who laughed and nodded.

"Yep so you don't have to keep any secrets from her when you guys are in a relationship," Daisuke muttered. "Just wait until Takuya-Oniisan hears about this," he thought.

"A r-relationship? What no…no…no," Tai mumbled as his face turned bright red.

"Come off it man! It's obvious you like her," Matt laughed.

"Dude that's my sister! Can we not talk about that?" Daisuke grumbled.

"Daisuke class starts in 3 minutes," Izzy suddenly said.

"…Is that it then?" he asked blinking.

"Yep. We'll wait until your ready to tell us everything else," Izzy said getting up as Matt and Tai agreed.

"I wonder if Kari's okay! She wasn't in class," Daisuke thought as he entered the computer room to see Cody and Yolei.

Soon after a very depression TK came in, and Daisuke glanced over his shoulder at the other.

"TK? What's the matter?" Patamon suddenly asked his partner when the door was pulled open by a very worn out looking cat.

"What's wrong Gatomon?" Daisuke asked the cat-like-Digimon.

"Kari's disappeared," she panted while the others gasped. Yolei started to type away furiously on the computer.

"…It's no use. The system can't even pin point Kari's location…" the purple haired girl sighed.

"Well it's not that easy. She might not even be in the Digital World," Daisuke said slowly.

"Um did you hit your head?" TK suddenly asked annoyed. "Where else could she be?"

"Will you guys stop talking!" yelled Cody making everyone turn to the short head boy, surprised. "The Digital World is huge. We could get lost ourselves if we go there."

"She not at the Digital World… TK didn't she say she went to the-!" The blonde boy cut off Daisuke.

"The bench" TK gasped before spinning around legging it away.

"TK!" Patamon gasped and flew after him while Daisuke sighed and nodded to himself.

"Lets go DemiVeemon!" he called to his partner who jumped onto his shoulder.

"See ya guys later!" the redhead yelled as he ran out the room and after TK.

After walking around the beach TK sighed, feeling annoyed.

"I really wish I knew more about what's happening to her," TK sighed.

"Well what did she say?" Gatomon asked from behind him with Patamon.

"She kept going on about something about the beach… Aww we'll never find her!" TK groaned.

"TK stop being such a scaredy cat," Gatomon hissed.

"Huh?" TK blinked and glanced at the cat Digimon.

"Kari's one strong kid. We have to believe she can take care of herself until we find her," the cat said softly.

"You're right Gatomon. Come on! Lets keep looking for her," the blonde smiled as the two Digimon nodded.

"Kari!" TK suddenly yelled out as he looked around him. "Kari!"

"I think he just went crazy!" Gatomon gasped.

"Kari!" Patamon cried and flew over to TK and began to yell out Kari's name as well.

"Gah! They've both flipped," Gatomon groaned.

Suddenly a pink portal appeared in front of the three.

"Kari… She's in there!" TK gasped before jumping in towards the portal with Patamon right behind him.

"Oh what the heck, I have 9 lives," Gatomon sighed and followed the two into the portal before it vanished.

The three of them gasped as they landed on dark black ground. The landscape around them reminded TK of a negative photograph.

"TK? Promise me we'll never do that ever again," Gatomon moaned.

"TK! Gatomon!" yelled a voice from below them. Looking down over the edge of a cliff that they were on they saw Kari racing towards them.

"There she is!" TK grinned at the brunette.

"Hey guys! I'm right here," Kari cried waving at them.

"Stay there!" TK said getting up before a loud roar was heard. Looking up TK saw a long dragon like Digimon.

"Time to rock Patamon," he asked looking at his partner.

"Right," Patamon nodded as data looped around him.

"Patamon… Armor Digivolve to! …PEGASUSMON! FLYING HOPE!" when the data disappeared in the bat-eared hamster's place was a golden horse-like Digimon.

"Lets go guys!" Pegasusmon said as TK and Gatomon claimed onto his back.

"Spinning Needle!" yelled the dragon Digimon shooting out large purple-black rocks out. A few hit the beach below.

"Pegasusmon! That was too close!" TK gasped as Pegasusmon shot white needles at the dragon-Digimon.

"Quick Kari! I have to Armor Digivolve," Gatomon gasped running over to her partner.

"But I don't have my Digivice or D-Terminal," Kari said sadly.

"We're toast… I don't know how much longer they can last," Gatomon gasped as she turned to see Pegasusmon jump out the way of another attack.

"Gah! He's on are tail" TK gasped.

"Gatomon do you have enough power to destroy the rings?" Kari asked the white cat who turned and glanced at the black-fish like Digimon.

"I can try," Gatomon sighed. "Lighting Paw!"

Panting the cat looked up from her work before smiling. "Look's like I have enough power for that."

"Yeah" Kari laughed before gasping as the fish-Digimon turned into what she saw out in the school halls.

"T-TK!" She gasped before hearing a loud thump in the sand behind her. Turning she saw that Pegasusmon and TK had be hit.

"TK!" Kari gasped.

"We're okay," TK said getting up as Pegasusmon turned back into Patamon.

"N-now what?" Kari whimpered.

"Are you sure Daisuke?" asked an older Motomiya.

"Yes Jun… Please. Can you help them?" Daisuke asked.

"We can try," Zoe said as she and Jun nodded.

"Daisuke we need an hot spot," DemiVeemon whimpered from his perch on Daisuke's shoulder.

"Right" he nodded.

Zoe smiled. Last night DemiVeemon had jumped out and scared her. Jun and Daisuke had explained to her what was going on.

"…The beach," Daisuke grinned. "Come on!" he said as he led the two older girls to the beach.

"This is where Gatomon said Kari disappeared," Daisuke looking around.

"Right," both girls nodded and glanced around to make sure no one was there. They smiled and pulled out their D-Tectors.

"…" DemiVeemon gasped in shock as Jun started to glow blue and Zoe started to glow pink.

Both girls had their eyes closed before opening them as blue and pink beams of light shot out of there D-Tectors revealing two see-through figures both. Daisuke could barely see their clothes or amour or hair. He could only make out the outlines of two figures made up of pure blue and pink. The only thing standing out where the bright blue eyes on the blue figure.

"Yeah! We did it!" Jun and Zoe cheered hugging each other before looking at the two feminine figures.

"Kari and TK are in trouble! Can you find them?" Zoe asked softly.

"Hai! …lets get going Kazemon," the blue figure said to the pink who giggled and nodded. "This is going to be fun."

"Kari!" TK gasped as one of the dark figures grabbed her arm.

"You let her go you freak!" Gatomon hissed.

"Let go!" Kari cried.

The dragon Digimon opened it's mouth, getting ready to attack, when suddenly a bright light pink appeared in the sky.

"W-what?" everyone gasped as the pink dimmed into a fairy-like Digimon with butterfly wings.

The Digimon had on a light pink bikini with purple armor over it. Her eyes where covered with a metal bar.

The female fairy Digimon looked around before looking down at the two kids.

"TK? Kari?" she asked.

"H-how? W-who?" Kari gasped as the Digimon smiled.

"I'm Kazemon… Don't worry. A friend sent me," she smiled before turning to the flying dragon-Digimon.

Kazemon winked at the Digimon before holding up her hands.

"Now, now, you're in my element. Hehe! You'll never beat me," she giggled before gliding toward him until she was above him.

"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon yelled throwing long, thin tornadoes ribbons from her fingertips hitting the Digimon in the face sending it backwards into the forest above the cliffs.

"Oops! You're not very good are you?" Kazemon giggled before jumping out of the way when the Digimon charged at her. "You'll have to be quicker then that!"

"Look at her go!" TK gasped.

"She's so beautiful," Gatomon gasped.

"Yeah…! Ah! Let go!" Kari cried as the temporarily forgotten dark figures began to pull her towards the ocean.

"Kari!" Gatomon cried until the ocean started to twirl around making a whirlpool that raised out the water.

"W-what's going on?" Kari gasped as a familiar voice sounded around them.

"Whipping Waves!" the voice shouted as whirlpools that where manipulated into a drill of water shot at the dark figure that had a hold on Kari's arm and knocking him back.

"Y-you!" Kari gasped happily as the water fell back to the ocean to reveal a female warrior not unlike Kazemon. She looked a lot like the fairy Digimon only her wings where short and a light blue color that was almost see through. She was in a light blue bikini with deep blue colored straps over it that made up the symbol of a teardrop on her stomach.

"I promised didn't I?" the warrior said winking at the brunette.

"Y-you're… beautiful," Kari gasped as Gatomon nodded in agreement.

"Awe! You're sweet," the female Digimon giggled. "My name is Rainmon."

"R-Rainmon," the dark figure gasped staring at the warrior. "The Legendary Warrior of Water… That must mean that the other is Kazemon the Warrior of Wind!"

"Legendary Warriors!" Patamon and Gatomon gasped.

"You know them?" Kari asked.

"Their… Well the Legendary Warriors are the most powerful Digimon in the Digital World. Even the four God Digimon bow down to them and praise their strength and courage… There are ten Legendary Warriors," Patamon explained, as there was a loud thump. Looking up they saw that Kazemon had defeated the dragon-like Digimon that was now flying away.

Kazemon flew down and stopped next to her sister Warrior.

"Now are you going to leave this young girl alone?" she asked the black Digimon with her hands on her hips. "Or are we going to have to do this the hard way?"

"But we thought you would have loved to be are queen. With your power you could lead us into the battle again are undersea master…I guess we were wrong," the Digimon mumbled at Kari as they disappeared into the water.

"Undersea master?" Rainmon mumbled, hand on chin, as Kazemon sighed.

"Lets go home," she said softly before spinning around and nodding to Rainmon.

As they grabbed each other's hands they spun around to make a water hurricane destroying the light house that was really a control spire.

"Time to go home," Kazemon smiled as everyone cheered.

As they left the dark ocean Kazemon and Rainmon started to glow as they disappeared.

"Wait!" Kari gasped but sadly it was too late. The two warriors had vanished and returned to their human partner's D-Tectors.

_**Don't forget to review^^**_

_**...I've got a few emails asking if this is a heram? well sorry but no it's not the reason I've got a few girl's that have a crush on Daisuke is becasue in the real show no one liked Daisuke but I'm not really sure if Daisuke is going to get with sameone **_

_**People have asked if this is a DaisukexKari or samthing I haven't decided, **__**but I'm geussing I'll that you fans pick! or if you want me to just keep putting light pitchs of **__**Flirting in LOL**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Arither note: Hay everyone...Sorry it took so long.**_

_**You see I had Exams again, and then my Beta had problems lol, AND THEN My internet was cut of WHAAA, but it's all good now XP**_

_**Shara Raizel is my beta, she enditi this so thanks to her XP**_

**_One more thing, I can't really say when the next chapter will come XP_**

Chapter 14

_~Flash Back~_

_"Lets go," said a boy with raven hair that was dressed in blue and black. Following him was a boy that was a inch short than him. The boy was wearing a green hat and goggles and was dressed in red and brown. Behind him was a blonde girl in light purple, a tall round boy dressed in a blue and yellow jumper, and in the back of the group were two small boys; one with brown hair and the other with red. The brunet was dressed in a large orange hat while the redhead was in a red and white striped shirt and black shorts._

_The two boys had two Digimon riding on their backs._

_The group was walking through a fog._

_"Okay," shrugged the boy with goggles while the girl nodded._

_"Do you really think it's dangerous?" asked the big round boy._

_"I don't know. We came this far. We can't go back," the boy with an orange hat said._

_"Yeah and by the way haven't you heard danger is my middle name?" the younger redhead joked._

_"Daisuke that's too cheesy," the other kid laughed._

_"…When I go home I'm going to have an old movie night," Daisuke nodded to himself while the other two laughed._

_"Old movie?" asked the yellow rabbit Digimon riding the back of the boy with the orange hat._

_"They're moving pictures Neemon," the boy explained smiling._

_"Ohh… okay Tommy," Neemon nodded._

_"Come on guys," called the blonde girl._

_"Sorry Zoe," both boys said and ran to catch up the older kids._

_"Huh…hey don't leave me…I mean wait up!" she yelled and ran after the five boys._

_"Gah! This place is empty too," the raven head sighed as they entered a train station._

_"Yeah and just a little bit creepy," Zoe sighed looking around as Koji nodded in agreement._

_"Or in Takuya's words 'almost like a ghost station," Daisuke joked as he let the white bear like Digimon down and started to help Neemon off Tommy's back._

_"Haha very funny," groaned Takuya while he led the group._

_"In there?" Zoe asked staring in a large tree that had stars inside._

_"Yep" Takuya and Koji said together and began to walk up the steps winding up and into the tree. After they reached the top they saw a large branch with a shiny slide._

_Shrugging Neemon started to make his way up only to slide back down again._

_"Wee! That was fun!" Neemon giggled._

_"Now what?" Koji sighed as a D-Tector started to beep._

_"Huh?" Daisuke blinked and pulled out his as a light green light flashed out of it and the slide turned into steps._

_"Wow… Did I do that?" Daisuke blinked staring up the steps._

_Takuya nodded and continued to lead the group up them._

_"Man this world sure loves walking," JP complained._

_"Oh no!" gasped Zoe._

_"Which way?" Takuya asked looking between the two forks in the path._

_"Umm" Tommy blinked and pulled out his D-Tector as a map popped out and point toward the left fork. "That way?"_

_"Right" everyone nodded and started up the staircase again._

_"Ah! Tommy it's a dead end," Takuya yelped just as another loud beeping nose ripped around them._

_"Oh!" JP pulled his D-Tector as a yellow light pushed the two tress blocking their way off of the path._

_"Sweet! And for my next trick," JP grinned._

_"Man I can't see anything in this fog," Takuya groaned as they walked further up._

_"I know. We could be attacked," Koji agreed._

_"I wonder if my D-Tector will do anything?" Zoe asked pulling out hers before gasping as a beam of pink shot out and cleared the fog revealing a large multi-colored castle._

_"I hate it when I'm right," she mumbled._

_"But don't most girls like to be right?" Daisuke asked as Zoe giggled and shook her head._

_"Never mind," she smiled at the shorter boy._

_"This place is beautiful," Tommy gasped as they reached the gates._

_"Doesn't mean it's not dangerous" Koji sighed._

_"What if this is the place where the person who contacts us through our D-Tector's lives? We did get a message saying to come here," Tommy mumbled._

_"Well should I knock?" JP asked._

_"I still don't think it's safe" Koji grumbled before gasping and pulling out his D-Tector only to have a beam of light open the door._

_"Wow!" everyone gasped and walked up to the front door._

_"Well at least their polite," Takuya blinked._

_"Or just eager to get us up there," JP mumbled._

_"I say we go in, it can't be that bad. Sleeping Beauty was in a castle in the woods," Zoe said._

_"Yeah well so was the witch," Koji said pointedly._

_"We'll never find out what's in there if we don't go in," Tommy said._

_"Ha! Coming from the kid at the back of the group," JP huffed._

_"Maybe no one lives here," Tommy said hopefully looking around._

_"Maybe you should open a wishful thinking shop Tommy," laughed Takuya._

_"Aw I don't think it's bad. Why would our D-Tector help us get here if it's bad," Daisuke sighed._

_"You have a point," Koji nodded as Takuya slowly knocked on the door before his D-Tector glowed and opened the door to show a white and gray Wizardmon._

_"Get back Cherubimon scum," the Digimon yelled at them._

_"Isn't that Wizardmon?" Takuya gasped._

_"He's a different color," Tommy said._

_"And meaner," JP added._

_"We can beat him, just like we beat Gigasmon," Takuya growled._

_"Gigasmon? But that's one of Cherubimon's goons," the white Wizardmon said confused._

_"Yeah? So?" Takuya blinked._

_"So… you're not allies with Cherubimon?" the Digimon asked._

_"Are you kidding?" Zoe asked with her hands on her hips._

_"Look why don't you put that wand down okay?" Koji said walking up to him "We're all on the same side. Isn't that obvious?"_

_"This is what comes of fight to much. Everyone seems to be an enemy. I'm sorry friends. How did you find this place?" the Digimon asked softly._

_"Wow he's almost like an wise old man," Daisuke thought._

_"We got a message that told us to go to the Forest Terminal and no one was there so we kept walking and ended up on your door step," Takuya explained._

_"A message? Could it be? …My name is Sorcermon… Follow me. I have something to show you," the white wizard Digimon said as he turned around and began to walk back into the castle._

_The group of kids looked at each other before shrugging and following Sorcermon._

_"Where are you taking us anyway?" grumbled Koji._

_"To meet someone," Sorcermon sighed._

_"I bet it's a trap," Koji growled._

_"You think everything's a trap," Daisuke giggled._

_"Ah, but to be cautious is often wise young friend," Sorcermon chuckled "But this is no trap friends. This is a prophecy."_

_"So where is he?" Koji asked as Sorcermon showed them a large hall._

_"Up there," the wizard said pointing upwards looking up everyone gasped when they saw a angel-like Digimon trapped in what seems like a glass diamond._

_"Let me show you my master… Lord Seraphimon," Sorcermon said lightly._

_"Um are we supposed to know who that is?" Zoe asked quietly._

_"Seraphimon was one of the three chosen Digimon that was chosen to rule over this world," Sorcermon explained._

_"So? What are we supposed to do?" Takuya asked standing next to Daisuke._

_"He's all frozen up," the younger redhead added._

_"Not for long. There is a prophecy," Sorcermon said as a soft-spoken voice cut thought the castle._

_"Let your light shine as one."_

_"That was Lady Ophanimon… She's the one who asked me to watch over Seraphimon," Sorcermon gasped looking around._

_"Ophanimon? She must be the voice that told us to come here," Takuya said slowly but excitedly._

_"It's all falling into place, I brought you here because the prophecy said one day a group of humans will free Seraphimon," Sorcermon said softly as he closed his eyes while Bokomon complained about humans getting all the fun and then asking when it his turn which Neemon said in reply, "how about next week?"_

_"Gah! Be quit you!" Bokomon grumbled at his friend._

_"So what did she mean?" Koji said thoughtful as JP and Zoe pulled out their D-Tectors._

_"Hey I bet it has something to do with our D-Tectors," the blonde girl blinked._

_"Yeah," JP nodded as everyone's D-Tector let out a loud beep and a beam of light._

_"Gah!" everyone gasped looking at their D-Tectors._

_"Hey guys focus them up there," Takuya said as he focused his beam of light on the frozen Seraphimon, which the other's followed his example soon after._

_"Come on Tommy," JP said to the young brown head boy who was have trouble focusing his beam of light of the frozen Digimon._

_"Hang on… ah… Yeah! Got it," he cheered as his beam of light hit the diamond and soon after the glass diamond lit up._

_Once all the lights joined together everyone heard a loud shattering crash and everyone looked up just in time to see Seraphimon come floating down slowly until he land softly on his feet._

_"The prophecy," Sorcermon gasped staring at the Legendary Angel Digimon. "Welcome back Lord Seraphimon."_

_"It's good to be back my faithful servant. You have done well," the Digimon said in a strong powerful voice. "Sorcermon tell me what happened. There's so little I remember."_

_"My lord when your defeat seem imminent, lady Ophanimon was able to get you to safety and sealed you way so that you could be revived after the trouble had passed," Sorcermon explained softly._

_"Ophanimon… That's right. Has she been harmed? Why isn't she here?" Seraphimon demanded._

_"The truth is often unpleasant I'm afraid. No one knows where she is! …But these humans have been in contact with her, so all is not lost," Sorcermon explained gesturing to the small group of children._

_"These humans? But they're only children," Seraphimon said confused._

_"Yes but they're also Legendary Warriors and if it were not for them you'd still be stuck to the roof," Bokomon hissed angrily._

_"Legendary Warriors? Impressive," the angel Digimon mused as Daisuke notice a weird symbol on his chest. A symbol he'd recognize later on._

_"Hey look just what is going on here? We've been led all over getting the snot kick out of us and we don't even know why we were brought into this crazy world," Takuya huffed._

_"Yeah someone owes us some answerers," Zoe nodded._

_"And I think you're that someone so tell us what's going on," Koji growled._

_"Umm please?" Tommy whimpered._

_"Very well brave warriors I shall tell you," Seraphimon said. "If you want answers then you will have them. The story beginning long ago when Human Digimon and Beast Digimon warred against each other, but then Lucemon appeared and brought an end to the fighting. For a time he ruled in peace but he was soon corrupted by his own power!"_

_"My this story sounds familiar," Bokomon sighed._

_"Bokomon!" everyone yelped._

_"What?" he shrugged._

_"And then ten warriors rallied to free the Digimon. They battled fiercely and after a long struggle they where able to finally defeat Lucemon. Peace was then restored to the Digital World and three powerful Digimon were chosen to maintain the peace: Cherubimon, Ophanimon and myself. And as before, the peace was not meant to last. Cherubimon wanted to control the Digital World by himself and so attacked me. You know the rest of the story thanks to Sorcermon" the angel Digimon said._

_"Luckily for us you guys came just in time. We need Lord Seraphimon now more then ever because the Digital World is in crisis as you can see," Sorcermon said holding out his wand to show a beaten planet._

_"Man the Digital World looks like Swiss cheese," Takuya said._

_"Yes and the future looks much worse. Cherubimon has sent out his minions to destroy it," Sorcermon sighed sadly._

_"This is more serous then I thought. We must find Ophanimon," Seraphimon said as his voice boomed around the small group of kids._

_"Yes my lord. Your combined might alone can defeat Cherubimon, and of course you'll have my help. While you've slept I felt like I have to and I've dreamt only of fighting at your side to destroy that evil creature," Sorcermon said with an lazy eye smile._

_"Dear brave Sorcermon! You are a true friend…thank you… Your courage gives me strength," Seraphimon said softly._

_"I am honored that you think so highly of me!" Sorcermon said bowing his head slowly while the short redhead boy blinked in confusion before slowly leaning over to the raven head boy next to him._

_"Hey umm Koji?" he called softly._

_"Yeah?" the raven head asked looking down at the younger boy._

_"Can umm Digimon be gay? …Can they even be in a relationship?" Daisuke asked with his finger on his chin with an innocent look on his face._

_"…Never you mind Daisuke," Koji just started before shacking his head with a light chuckled "never you mind."_

_"Huh?" Daisuke blinked and frowned._

_"And I must thank you children for your help because if not for you then all would have been lost but I must ask that you do one last thing… before the fighting beginnings go back to your own world," Seraphimon said firmly._

_"Wha?" everyone gasped._

_"Your task is done and it's too dangerous for you to stay," the mighty angel Digimon said._

_"But we're Legendary Warriors" Takuya gasped out._

_"Yeah we can't just walk away now!" Zoe nodded in agreement but jumped as one of the walls shattered to show Grumblemon with three other Digimon behind him._

_"Grumblemon!" Tommy yelped._

_"Good. Whole brat gang here," Grumblemon growled._

_"And ready to fight!" Takuya hissed narrowing his eyes at the Digimon._

_"You better be 'cause me show other Digimon that defeat you…Arbormon," Grumblemon nodded to the Digimon on his left._

_"You're in for it now right_

_~!" the wood like Digimon. _

_"And Mercurymon," Grumblemon said nodding to the other Digimon on his right._

_"So these be the whelps that's giveth thou so much trouble," the metal Digimon said._

_"And lastly Ranamon" Grumblemon said waving to the blue Digimon behind them leaning against the wall with her arms crossed._

_"Hmm," she glanced at them with her ruby red eyes before moving her eyes back to the ground._

_"They're pathetic," Mercurymon hissed at the group of kids._

_"They stronger then look," Grumblemon grumbled._

_"Verily," Mercurymon mocked as Grumblemon let out a soft growl._

_"Enough of this meaning less talk. Tell me where Ophanimon is… NOW!" Seraphimon yelled angrily._

_"Me no care about her. Me just want beast spirit back," Grumblemon growled as he raised his hammer and was about to hit it against the ground._

_"Well come and get it Buddy," Takuya mocked him as JP ran up next to him._

_"Yeah!" the bigger boy yelled as Tommy and Koji ran up next to him and Takuya while holding their D-Tectors._

_"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" the four of them screamed as data looped around them._

_Once the data disappeared…_

_"Agunimon!"_

_"Lobomon!"_

_"Beetlemon!"_

_"Kumamon!"_

_"The Legendary warriors have returned," Sorcermon gasped in glee._

_"Whaa! If that big dufus hadn't stolen my spirit I would show him a thing or two!" Zoe cried clenching her D-Tector in her hand._

_"Yeah well now I show you one or three," Grumblemon hissed as Agunimon tried to attack the earth Digimon only to have the Grumblemon and the other two Digimon hop out the way as Ranamon shook her head in disappointment._

_"Thunder fist!" yelled Beetlemon as he tried to his the wood Digimon but again the Digimon jumped out the away._

_"Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon screamed and shot ice at Grumblemon only to have the earth Digimon jump out the way._

_"Hey thanks for the over whelming under whelming combat… Let me show you how its done right~! Round House Kick!" Arbormon said as he jumped into the air and kicked the Legendary Digimon away._

_"Wha?" everyone gasped as they looked at there friends._

_"That was too easy right~?" Arbormon said landing in front of them._

_"Grumblemon no! You cannot do this!" Sorcermon gasped as the earth Digimon walked up to Takuya and was about to attack him._

_"I beg your pardon?" Mercurymon asked as he turned around to the wizard Digimon._

_"You shall not lead us down the path of destruction. I've wait a life time to see peace restored to the Digital World and you're not going to stop it from returning," Sorcermon hissed before attack the metal Digimon._

_"Thou art a fool," Mercurymon mocked as he held up his left arm and Sorcermon's attack got sucked into one of his mirrors before Mercurymon held up his right arm and a copy of Sorcermon's attack came out only black "Dark Reflection."_

_"Sorcermon!" cried the angel Digimon as Sorcermon got hit._

_"Worry not my lord," Sorcermon gasped in pain as Seraphimon looked around and jumped out of the way of Mercurymon's punch and landed in front of the other two Legendary Digimon._

_Both Digimon stared at him_

_"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon yelled shooting out seven lights at them hitting both Digimon and throwing them back._

_"Please. I ask again that you return to your world and leave this to me" Seraphimon said looking at the small group over his shoulder._

_"There's no way we'll leave!" Kumamon hissed angrily._

_"Yeah, even if we wanted to we don't know how," Beetlemon sighed._

_"I can't fight them and keep you safe at the same time. Please you must go!" Seraphimon yelled at the them._

_"Are you kidding? You can't fight all those guys by yourself! I mean you just woke up," Agunimon yelled._

_"You need us" Lobomon said getting up._

_"This foolish talk is his weakness. Attack the humans while his back's turned," Mercurymon said to his two fellow evil Legendary Warriors._

_"We should be fighting them!" Sorcermon yelled._

_"Fine by us. We fight you good," Grumblemon yelled as him and Arbormon tried to attack them._

_"Strike of the Seven Stars" yelled Seraphimon but gasped as Mercurymon appeared in front of them and sucked up the attack in one of his mirrors before shooting out a dark attack back at him. The dark attack hit Seraphimon in the stomach sending him back and making everyone gasp._

_"Lord Seraphimon!" gasped Sorcermon as Mercurymon sucked up his data leaving a round white egg with a blue mark on it. "No…"_

_"Seraphimon turned into a digi-egg!" Agunimon gasped._

_"How ironic Seraphimon when to fight Cherubimon and now his data shall be used by us," chuckled Mercurymon._

_"No it can't be. The hope of the Digital World is gone…" Sorcermon gasped._

_"No it's not…maybe we can being him back if we have his egg, right Sorcermon?" Zoe yelled and grabbed the egg before legging it over to the others._

_"Yes, we must protect that egg at all costs… If we can get the egg to Ophanimon maybe she can bring him back," Sorcermon said standing up straight._

_"All right, now come and get it in gear!" yelled Beetlemon as he and the others stood in front of Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon._

_"Hmm idiot's," Ranamon muttered under her breath as she glanced at the others. "This castle has many ways out."_

_"Hey!" called a voice from next to her. Looking down the Warrior of Water saw the younger redhead._

_"Why aren't you fighting?" Daisuke asked her._

_"Why bother?" Ranamon asked him._

_"I don't know… Isn't it because you have to? Cherubimon making you?" Daisuke asked. In truth he had no idea while the other Legendary Warriors where fighting his friends, other then they were supposed to be the bad guys._

_"Ha. And this coming from a human that is useless in a fight… The one without a spirit," Ranamon said pushing her self off the wall and looked straight ahead at the fight her arms limp at her sides._

_"Huh…? Well….er…I will get a spirit," Daisuke yelled rising his arms up in a determined expression._

_"Hmm… but there are already 5 of you 'good' guys and five of us 'bad' guys. Does that not add up to ten?" Ranamon asked with a smirk._

_"Umm… 5 +5=…10… yes," Daisuke nodded slowly._

_"Ah ha and aren't there only ten warriors?" she asked closing her left eye and looked at him out of her right._

_"Yeah…" Daisuke whimpered looking down._

_"So how can you get a spirit if there are already ten sprits here?" the blue girl asked._

_"…But there's only nine here," Daisuke said snapping his head up at look at her._

_"You'll meet the last one soon enough," Ranamon laughed as she turned and left the field with Daisuke watching her in confusion before turning and running over to the other's in time for Sorcermon to press a button and getting them out of the room._

_"Quick this way!" Sorcermon said leading the group down a hall while they turned back into there human selves._

_"Well duh," JP growled as a loud explosion burst from behind them._

_"Here" Sorcermon said pressing a red button opening a large white door to show a yellow duck like Trailmon._

_"Sweet! A get-away Trailmon," JP joked as they climbed on._

_"Sorcermon hurry up!" Zoe yelled out to the Digimon._

_"I'm not coming. The egg is all that matters now. I must ensure it's safety. Now go! There isn't much time… I'll try to hold them off," Sorcermon said closing the door._

_"Wait!" Daisuke cried from his spot next to Takuya holding onto the rail on the side of the Trailmon._

_"You don't stand a chance!" Takuya yelled as he warped an arm around Daisuke to keep him from falling off._

_"Good luck" Sorcermon yelled._

_"No! We won't leave you!" Tommy gasped before yelping as the Trailmon started to move._

_"Sorcermon!" everyone yelled._

_…-….Later...-_

_"End of the line and all is fine," the Trailmon laughed as he started to leave the group. They were now standing on a rock platform._

_"Bye," everyone yelled waving at the yellow Trailmon._

_"That's pretty scary. He's gotta go back there to get home," Tommy said before everyone turned to leave._

_"Hey everybody there's a opening up ahead!" Takuya yelled from the front._

_"Yeah lets just hope it gets us outside," Koji grumbled._

_"Yeah" Takuya agreed as they ran though the opening only to see an under sea cavern._

_"This doesn't look like outside to me…does this look like outside to you?" JP groaned annoyed._

_"Well duh! It's an underground cavern," Zoe muttered._

_"Where's the exist?" Takuya asked looking around._

_"There has to be one somewhere… Come on Takuya," Koji said as he and the older redhead started to look around._

_"Right" Takuya agreed, trying to sound optimistic._

_"Hey wait for me! If Grumblemon finds us down here we'll be in big trouble," Tommy said as he, Neemon and Bokomon ran after them. Bokomon had his arms tightly around the egg in his pink band._

_"Let him find us! I'm not afraid of that stupid runt," JP growled._

_"Hahahaha runt…Hehe runt," Daisuke giggled from his spot in between Zoe and JP._

_"Wow are you trying to impresses me with a show of courage JP?" Zoe giggled._

_"I'm not trying to impresses anybody. Give me a break will yah? Grumblemon stole you spirit and I wanna get it back," JP groaned stunning Zoe a little._

_"I'm a…umm," Zoe gasped staring at him._

_"Maybe we should just turn back and fight him and get this over with," JP said blushing a little._

_"Do you really mean that?" Zoe asked softly._

_"Er…huh? …What's going on?" Daisuke thought looking between the two older kids._

_"Er well yeah I guess," JP mumbled face going bright red._

_"Well it's your funeral… Lets go Daisuke," Zoe shrugged as her and Daisuke walked off._

_(Shara: wow… cold Zoe cold. Poor JP.)_

_"Hmm can I change my mind?" JP asked running after the two._

_"Doesn't seem to give at all. These walls are solid rock," Koji grumbled knocking on the wall a little._

_"Yeah. This stupid cave is a dead end," Takuya growled before turning around. "Beans!"_

_"Beans ha-ha," Daisuke busted out laughing._

_"You mocking me Shorty?" Takuya growled at his brother._

_"Umm no," Daisuke said innocently as Takuya let out a small grunt._

_"Guess we gotta go back," Tommy mumbled._

_"That's what I've been saying," JP said with his hands on his hips._

_"I wonder if we passed an exit a while back," Zoe asked as the small lake next to them started to bubble up._

_"Huh?" everyone turned in time to see a large fish appear out of the lake crying knocking over JP and Tommy._

_"Tommy!" everyone gasped._

_"JP I don't feel so good," Tommy whimpered._

_"Oh geeze. Are you okay little guy?" JP asked leaning over to the short boy. "Hey wait why didn't anyone call out my name?"_

_"Huh? Er….JP!" Daisuke called out._

_"Hehe it's a little to late for that," Koji and Takuya chuckled as they walked over to the short redhead who pouted and crossed armed._

_"Mama mia," Zoe gasped running down to the others in front of the fish Digimon._

_"What's Whamon doing down here? He's normally in the ocean," Bokomon blinked as Neemon fell over in shock._

_"Whamon?" Zoe asked looking at the Digimon._

_"He's a whale Digimon and he seems to be out of his element," Bokomon said softly._

_"I can't stand it anymore… You hear me? I can't stand it!" Whamon cried splashing around._

_"He's normally a clam Digimon. Something must be upsetting him," Bokomon explained._

_"I wanna go home!" Whamon screamed out._

_"We could put a stop to him" Koji said._

_"Um alright. I'm ready to go when you are," Takuya agreed._

_"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Takuya and Koji screamed as data looped around them._

_Once the data disappeared…_

_"Agunimon!"_

_"Lobomon!"_

_"Gah!" both warrior jumped onto Whamon's back._

_"Alright big guy just clam down," Lobomon said._

_"Yeah, what's the matter with you?" Agunimon asked confused._

_"Leave me alone," Whamon chocked out._

_-Later-_

_"You seem to be feeling a lot better Whamon. Can you tell us why you were upset?" Zoe smiled at the now clam Digimon._

_"I hate this place… I just want to go home back in the ocean," Whamon said as he began to explain what had happen to him. Apparently Grumblemon had taken a chunk of fractal code out of the ocean that had opened up a void that dragged Whamon in with the tide. "Next thing I know I was trapped in this place and it's driving me crazy!"_

_"Here we go again," Agunimon rolled his eyes._

_"You don't have to be such a big cry baby about it," Lobomon muttered._

_"He sure is losing a lot of water. Is that normal?" Neemon asked._

_"No idea" Bokomon tilted his head._

_"This is really embarrassing. Does he really think all this blabbering going to help him- Gah!" JP hissed in pain and flinched as pain rushed through his stomach._

_"Hey are you okay JP?" asked Tommy softly._

_"I'll be fine once I get this pain to go away," JP whimpered._

_"And…a-and it's all my fault you guys got hurt…I'm so sorry!" Whamon cried more._

_"You're forgiven all right?" JP growled._

_"Well at lest you have some company now… We're stuck here too. Maybe with your help we can find a way out of here too," Zoe smiled._

_"Huh okay," Whamon grinned before crying out in pain as the water suddenly disappeared._

_"WHAMON!" Everyone gasped as Daisuke skidded down to him._

_"You're going to be okay," he said quietly._

_"Gah… hmmm, yeah," Whamon whimpered as a few rocks next to them moved aside reveal Grumblemon._

_"Found you!" he sang. "So good to see you again only this time I get spirits."_

_"You're an annoying little gnome you know that?" Lobomon hissed._

_"We're not afraid of you anymore Grumblemon," Agunimon growled._

_"Nanananananana Grumblemon. You will be," Grumblemon mocked them as he held up a small pot before opening it and throwing the liquid out over the rocks. Then the rocks came together to make a few Golemon._

_"You may have taken Grumblemon's beast sprit but Grumblemon still have powers. Your sprits mine," Grumblemon laughed. "Get them!"_

_"Lets turn these rocks into pebbles," Agunimon said as he and Lobomon started to attack the Golemon destroying them._

_"Um excuse us, we need some help over here," Bokomon yelled as he and the others were cornered by some Golemon while a few Golemon went over to Daisuke and Whamon._

_"Right, coming!" Agunimon and Lobomon said and were about to run over there only to be pulled back by two log arms. Glancing back around they saw that it was Arbormon._

_"Hey let go!" yelled JP as he started to run only to stop in pain._

_"No! You can't fight in this condition," Zoe yelled running over to him._

_"Yeah she's right… The best thing we can do now is hide," Bokomon gasped._

_"Hey good hiding. You're invisible," Neemon yelped._

_"Over here brainiac," Bokomon called the yellow rabbit over._

_"Huh? …Oh wow you're pretty fast," Neemon gasped staring at the white Digimon hiding behind a few rocks._

_"You nincompoop the only reason I'm hiding is because of the baby!" Bokomon yelped._

_"Mmm hmmm," Neemon hummed bemused._

_"I refuse to just hide and give up!" JP growled only to have another wave of pain hit his stomach._

_"JP you're to badly hurt right now. Agunimon and Lobomon will think of something. We have to trust them," Tommy whimpered._

_"Come on Zoe think… If only I could sprit evolve," Zoe whimpered sadly as JP glanced at her._

_"Come here!" Arbormon yelled pulling on the two warriors in his grasp. "How about a little dance?"_

_"Huh?" both Warrior Digimon gasped as Arbormon began to hit at them making them dance around._

_"That's right dance right~" Arbormon chuckled._

_"That's right Arbormon keep going!" Grumblemon yelled._

_"These guys are very graceful," Arbormon laughed._

_"Don't stop. Me can smell sprits. Hurry and get them for me!" Grumblemon yelled as Agunimon and Lobomon fell to the ground and their fractal codes started to appear around them._

_"I don't know how long they can keep this up," Tommy gasped._

_"Oniisan!" Daisuke gasped just as JP slowly began to walk forward._

_"JP what are you doing?" Tommy asked._

_"Tommy? I'm going in. You watch out for Zoe!" JP yelled before turning to Daisuke. "Hang on."_

_"He's lost it!" Zoe gasped._

_"Yeah, he can't stop them," Tommy agreed._

_"He's lost it," Daisuke said blinking._

_"That's it piggy boy! Sprit Evolve and fight me or are you too weak?" Grumblemon mocked._

_"He's just egging you on! Get out of there!" Bokomon yelled._

_"I'm not going to let him win. I won't stand here and let Grumblemon hurt my friends," JP hissed glaring at Grumblemon._

_"I'm with yah!" Tommy yelled walking up next to JP._

_"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" JP and Tommy screamed as data looped around them._

_Once the data disappeared…_

_"Beetlemon!"_

_"Kumamon!"_

_"You ready to knock his block off?" Beetlemon asked._

_"Yep! Lets roll," Kumamon nodded as he and Beetlemon destroyed a few Golemon._

_"Grr I'm tried of you! I'm going to make you pay for what you've done," Beetlemon hissed jumping in the air as his hands lit up with bolts of electrical energy._

_"Kidding right?" Grumblemon asked._

_"Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon yelled only to be thrown away by the larger Golemon's attack. As soon as Beetlemon hit the ground he turned back into his human self._

_"Weak human. Fighting you I didn't even work up any of sweat," Grumblemon laughed as he grabbed one of his hammers._

_"Arbormon take care of them while I get sprit," Grumblemon yelled over his shoulder._

_"I'm on it Grum-bob right~ just let me change into something more…" Arbormon trailed off as data looped around him. "Slide Evolution!" After the data disappeared in the wood Digimon's place was along plant crocodile looking Digimon._

_"Huh? Ah…" Agunimon and Lobomon gasped._

_"Much better," the Digimon chuckled as Grumblemon jumped in the air and was about to attack JP when a shot of water hit him sending him into the wall._

_"Gah! Whamon careful," Daisuke warned his new friend before spotting something in side his friend. After giving Whamon a little warning he slowly climbing into Whamon's mouth and looked around._

_"Ah there it is!" Daisuke grinned when he saw the dark yellow ball of light stuck in between the Digimon's teeth turning around he began to kick at it until it fell out. Once free it flew over to JP._

_"Yes!" Daisuke cheered and jumped out of Whamon's mouth._

_"That was in my mouth? I thought that patch of seaweed tested a little weird," Whamon said to Daisuke as the redhead laughed._

_" I can't believe it… A beast sprit," JP gasped as the spirit hovered in front of him._

_"Huh?" Grumblemon blinked and pulled himself out of the wall. "No fair! That sprit mine!"_

_"Er…" JP stared at the sprit as its eyes flash yellow and then orange._

_"You can't have sprit! It mine…mine….mine!" Yelled Grumblemon as he jumped over to the sprit. As he flew over JP the boy pulled out his D-Tector._

_"Not today! It's my turn to play!" he yelled holding out his D-Tector._

_ "BEAT SPRIT!" yelled JP holding out his D-Tector as a yellow beam of light shot out of the screen and warped around the object before pulling it into the D-Tector. Grumblemon missed the spirit completely and hit the ground with a loud thump._

_"Execute!" JP yelled, slamming five loops of data whirring around his hand against his D-Tector._

_"Beast Sprit Evolution!" he screamed as data looped around the brown head boy._

_"AHHH" JP screamed in the cocoon of data and when the data disappeared there was a large metal tank like Digimon._

_"Oh my it's the Legendary Beast Sprit of Thunder!" Bokomon yelled._

_"Wow, JP turned into him?" Zoe asked._

_"Ball of Thunder!" screamed MetalKabuterimon as he shot out two large balls of lighting and destroyed the rocks around them but sadly they where only replaced by more rocks and that was keeping them trapped._

_"Gah!" Daisuke gasped as rocks started to fall all around them._

_"Got yah!" Whamon said pulling the boy down and covering him with a fin so not to get hit._

_"Run for your lives!" Bokomon yelled._

_"Uh-oh," Agunimon gasped._

_"He's completely out of control! Run for cover!" Lobomon yelled and Agunimon nodded as the wood Digimon was soon buried by rocks._

_"Don't be hasty now friend," Grumblemon gasped walking backwards._

_"You're no friend of mine Grumblemon… You don't even understand the meaning of friendship," hissed MetalKabuterimon as his attacked the earth Digimon and letting in water but not making a big enough hole for Whamon to get through._

_As Daisuke peeked out from behind Whamon his D-Tector started to go off like crazy._

_"Huh?" pulling it out the young boy looked at the screen as it flickered to the Digimon he saw before. "You…"_

_After MetalKabuterimon turned into Beetlemon he slammed his D-Tector against Grumblemon's fractal code leavening a egg that flew away but the earth sprit stayed further confusing the group._

_"Welcome back!" Zoe laughed as her sprit came back to her._

_"Huh" Takuya blinked as his D-Tector started to beep. Pulling it out he yelped and the beast sprit shot out and stopped next to the human Earth Spirit._

_As Lobomon and Agunimon turned back into there human self's they ran over to the others._

_Daisuke slowly walked up to the others starting at his black screen._

_"Purifier," came a female voice from Takuya's D-Tector._

_"Purifier?" Takuya blinked before shrugging and slowly held out his D-Tector as a beam of red light shot out and wrapped around the two objects. Once the light faded there instead of the two earth sprits of Grumblemon and Gigasmon there where two completely different sprits._

_"O-oh my he's unlocked the true power of earth!" Bokomon gasped scanning his book. "It seems Grumblemon and Gigasmon aren't the true earth sprits."_

_"Huh?" everyone blinked._

_"They're not going to our D-Tectors," gasped Zoe._

_"Hmm maybe you should give it a try," Bokomon said pulling on Daisuke's red and white shirt._

_"Huh? M-me?" Daisuke blinked eyes wind._

_"Yeah it would make sense," Zoe grinned as the others nodded in agreement._

_"B-but guys I'm not a fighter…Wha?" Daisuke yelped as both Takuya and Koji grabbed him from behind._

_"Come on buddy," Takuya grinned._

_"You're the only one who hasn't got one yet," Koji nodded before he and Takuya pushed him towards the sprits._

_"Hmm… Hehe…I doubt they're mine," Daisuke laughed nervously before looking at the sprits carefully and slowly pulling his D-Tector up._

_"See? Nothing's happening" the redhead shrugged and was about to put his D-Tector away when the device let out a loud beep._

_"Huh? Gah!" Daisuke gasped as a green beam of light shoot out and pulled the sprits into his D-Tector._

_Looking down Daisuke gasped again when he saw the face of the sprit that had been talking to him._

_Crash!_

_Everyone gasped as water hit them from behind throwing them around._

_Daisuke gasped, eyes widening. "Guys!"_

_"Whamon, I've got an idea… I'll make a way out, you get my friends!" Daisuke yelled to him._

_"Right," the whale nodded and swam away._

_"Er… Here goes nothing," Daisuke thought holding out his D-Tector like he'd seen all the others do before their spirit evolved._

_"It is time," the familiar voice said as a loop of date appeared around his hand._

_Daisuke started at his hand for a moment in fascination before slamming it again his D-Tector._

_"I'm really doing this… EXECUTE!" he screamed as data looped around him and a big shape appeared above him._

_"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Daisuke yelled, and as the data disappeared, in the young redhead's place was the real human Sprit of Earth; an orange fox like Digimon wearing light blue amour with a long brown leather hat. Unlike Grumblemon he had a normal sized nose but the fox hand long whiskers on his checks._

_Daisuke gasped as he looked down at himself._

_"I-I'm a Digimon… I feel sick," he gasped and leaned over on his knee's breathing hard before shacking his head and getting up and running over to one of the rock walls._

_"S-Seismic S-Sledge!" He gasped pulling out a familiar hammer from the ground only it was orange and not quite as long, before Daisuke slammed it into the wall a few time until a large hole was there letting in a lot of water._

_Daisuke gasped as Whamon swam over to him scooped him up in his mouth. When Whamon opened his mouth Daisuke smiled as he put his hand… paw over his head to cover his eyes from the bright sun._

_"You did it Whamon," Daisuke grinned at him before turning to look at the other's who had been knocked out. Seeing this the earth Digimon shrugged and walked over to the front of Whamon's mouth before sitting down and began to talk with Whamon._

_"Did we die?" asked a voice a few minutes later from behind him. Daisuke back to see Tommy sitting up rubbing his head._

_"I don't think so," Zoe said getting up shakily_

_"It smells like something did. Pew," JP mumbled just as Whamon's mouth opened letting in fresh air and sunlight._

_"It's the ocean!" Tommy gasped as Koji and Takuya helped each other up._

_"It's Whamon!" everyone cheered._

_"Hey wait, where's Daisuke?" Takuya asked looking around._

_"H-here" Daisuke called over to them._

_"Daisuke?" gasped Takuya asked he looked his younger brother over before hitting him on the head._

_"Ha! I knew it was yours," Takuya grinned._

_"Haha, yeah," Koji agreed._

_"Ahh! You're sooooooooooo cute~!" Zoe gasped as she scooped him up in her arms and hugged him._

_"Gah! C-can't breath Z-Zoe," Daisuke gasped._

_"Ah yes. The Legendary Warrior of Earth Cielemon," Bokomon grinned as he closed his book._

_"Haha! You're so cool Daisuke er I mean Cielemon," Tommy laughed as he and Cielemon hugged each other._

_"Yeah but a little too cute," JP joked "Great we have two cute Digimon Warriors now."_

_"Ah yeah…" Cielemon nodded slowly blushing._

_"Huh? What's wrong Buddy?" Takuya asked._

_"Nothing," Cielemon yawned before data looped around him turning him back into the short redhead just before Daisuke let himself fall down with a flop._

_"I'm wiped," he groaned as everyone started to laugh._

_"Hehe. Hold on everybody we should be reaching the Ireland very soon," Whamon laughed._

_"Ireland?" everyone gasped._

_End Flash Back _

In the middle school computer room there was a boy about 15 or 16 years old. He had short but slightly shaggy red hair and was pacing around, he appeared to be from the high school across the way. The boy was talking to himself.

" I just don't get it. We've never been able to travel to the Digital World without our digivices or D3's, but Kari did! But not only did she not have her D3 with her, she was transported there without using any gate! There must be something special about Kari that we're not aware of, and to top it off there were the two mystery Digimon that saved her," the redhead mumbled before a loud beep from the computer attracted his attraction.

"Huh? An email. It's from Yolei, 'There's a dig egg nearby. We're going to keep cooking.' Going to keep cooking? Well, whatever you're making, be sure and save me some! … 'Sorry, it was a typo. We're going to keep looking.' That sounds good. There are no control spires in that area, so feel free to take your time." Izzy smiled as just before something popped on screen.

"Huh? A Dig port has opened in America! Hey wait, Mimi lives there! But it's not even morning there, yet. I can't call her… I know, I'll send her an e-mail," Izzy grinned.

-In the Digital World-

"I can't walk another step. I've gotta eat something now!" Veemon whimpered as he fell down.

"Yeah, I'm getting kinda getting hungry, too!" Daisuke nodded as he kneeled down next to his digital partner.

"But we're very close to finding the new Digi-egg!" Yolei said as she and the others walked over to them.

"When I find that Digi-egg, I'm goanna eat it!" Armadillomon joked.

"You'll do no such thing. Besides, your cholesterol's too high" Hawkmon said waving his arm around making Kari giggle and Gatomon shrug.

"If we want to eat, we're going to have to go back," Kari pointed out.

"That kinda sounds good to me," Daisuke grinned jumping to his feet as the Digimon nodded their head's in agreement.

"So long Digi-egg," Cody laughed.

"Hey look! On the other side of the lake! I think it's a restaurant!" TK called them over from where he was standing.

"A restaurant?" Veemon blinked as everyone cheered and ran over to the restaurant.

"Err…" Daisuke stopped in front of the door.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Kari asked stopping at the door with the others.

"Uh…I don't know. I feel like I've been here before," the redhead said looking around before shrugging and following the others into the restaurant.

"Welcome, I'm Digitamamon. Would you like to sit in the digivolve, or the non-digivolving section?" an egg like Digimon asked walking over to them.

"Anywhere would be fine," Yolei smiled.

"Right," the egg Digimon nodded and led them over to a few chairs.

After eating their food everyone was full.

"What's wrong?" Veemon suddenly asked Daisuke.

"Huh? Err nothing," the redhead yelped.

"Still feeling like you've been here before?" Kari asked as she sat down next to him.

"yeah," Daisuke nodded.

"I know what you mean. I feel like I've been here before too," TK said walking over to them as Yolei went to pay for the food.

"What does our bill come to?" Yolei asked taking her purse out.

"Eighty-seven Digi-dollars, plus tip," Digitamamon said as he glanced at the screen and then back the purple haired girl.

"Huh?" Yolei blinked in confusion.

"What's the matter? Don't you have any money?" Digitamamon asked a little angry.

"We don't have Digi-dollars, but we've got plenty of money!" Yolei gasped showing him the money.

"Forget it!" Digitamamon growled knocking the money out of her hand.

"Huh? But our money is just as good!" Yolei gasped.

" Since the Dark Masters were defeated we only accept digi-dollars!" Digitamamon said glaring at her.

"What's the problem?" Asked TK as he and the others walked over to her

"The lunk-headed waiter won't take our money!" growled Yolei as she turned to the others.

Daisuke turned and observed the Digimon before turning back to Yolei.

"I see you're being your usual blunt self," Kari muttered carefully.

"I'm just trying to be honest," Yolei said softly.

" I think you kids are trying to skip out on the bill!" Digitamamon glared hard at them.

" But, I TOLD you, we HAVE 87 dollars!" Yolei hissed at the egg Digimon.

"I only accept digi-dollars! Or the digi-express card," Digitamamon said.

" That's it! I'm not going to recommend this restaurant to anyone!" Yolei yelled angrily.

"Good! I don't want any human world deadbeats in here! No wonder the French detest tourists!" Digitamamon yelled.

Yolei looked like she was going to blow her top.

" Now, are you going to pay the bill, or do I have to call a cop?" Digitamamon asked as he clamed himself down.

" I've heard something like this before…" TK said as Patamon sat on his hat and Armadillomon copied him and somehow got on Cody's head.

"If we work here, we'll be late getting home!" Cody said softly.

"Why don't we just pay next time?" Daisuke said calmly rubbing the back of his head. "You could put it on a tab or something. Restaurants do that right?"

"There won't be a next time! You're not allowed in here again! Now get in that kitchen and start washing dishes!" Digitamamon said as he jumped up and looked at Yolei, but then to door opened.

" Fear not! I'll pay their bill!" said a voice from behind them. The group turned around to see a blond boy in a light and dark green shirt.

" How sweet! Prince Charming!" Yolei gasped her face going dark red and her eyes turn into hearts.

"Who are you?" Kari asked right off the bat.

"This is Michael. He's a friend of mine I brought with me from America!" said a sweet voice as a female popped up next to Michael.

"It's Mimi!" everyone gasped.

" Oh, Mimi, it's so good to see you again!" Yolei smiled with her hands clasped in front of her chest.

"What are you doing here in the Digital World?" Cody asked.

"Izzy sent me an e-mail saying that there was a Digi-port open in America. I thought it would be a great opportunity to come see everyone!" Mimi said taking a few steps forward.

"And since Michael's a good friend, I thought I'd bring him along!" The pink haired girl said as she waved her hand in Michaels direction.

"And I'd like you all to meet a good friend of mine!" Mimi's Digimon Palmon said as she walked in with a fish like Digimon.

"Nice to meet you! My name's Betamon!" it purred at them blushing.

"Is it alright for you to be here, Palmon?" Kari asked softly.

"What about the area you were protecting?" Daisuke agreed making the brunette blush.

"Tentomon said he'd watch it for me if I brought him back a souvenir t-shirt!" Palmon said waving her hand around.

"How were you able to bring Michael to the Digital World?" Yolei suddenly asked.

"Oh, you see, I forgot to tell you. Michael has a digivice, just like us!" Mimi giggled as the blonde showed them the little digivice.

"If he has a digivice, then he's a DigiDestined!" Daisuke sighed.

"Just how many are there?" he thought to himself.

" Right! And his digivice is the same as mine and the others'!" Mimi explained, "Michael became a DigiDestined the same time our original group did in Japan!"

"Tell us, Michael, are there more DigiDestined kids like you in America?" Daisuke asked eyeing the blonde carefully.

"And tell us how you became a DigiDestined!" Cody asked.

"And tell me you're single!" Yolei giggled as Cody and Daisuke looked at her in confusion.

"All I know is it happened when I first saw Gorillamon in New York. I thought it was simply another ape climbing the Empire State building," Michael said waving both hands around as he told them the story.

"That's the same time Myotismon was taking over Tokyo!" TK said.

"TK's right!" Kari nodded.

"My, that's strange. That means we all had an encounter with the Digimon at the same time!" Michael blinked.

"It's possible. That's when I was on that airplane that had to make an emergency landing in the water. That's when I saw my first Digimon" Cody mumbled.

"I wish I could say my summer was as terrifying for me as it was for you guys, but it wasn't, 'cause nothing happened. But I did send a bunch of e-mails during the fight with Diaboramon!" Yolei said with a frown.

"So, everyone was involved somehow!" Mimi gasped.

"It's like we're all connected!" Palmon said.

"Um Daisuke? You've been very quit, are you okay?" Kari asked looking at the redhead who had his goggles covering his eyes.

"I-I… When did all that happen?" he suddenly asked looking up.

"Huh? Oh my, after I turned 11 I guess," Michael shrugged as everyone noticed Daisuke was starting to tremble.

"It was when I was 7 or 8," Cody explained.

"Oh Hehe mine was a little after I turned 9," Kari said as she remembered going though the rainbow gateway.

"Huh? Oh yeah you join after… My adventure started was when I was at camp with the othes a week before all that," TK said.

Daisuke jumped up and started to shake his head "I-imposable t-they couldn't have…could they? Gah damn it," he hissed.

"Daisuke what's wrong?" Kari asked jumping up and putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Well you all pretty much know that I have been to the Digital World before…before I came here with TK and Kari," Daisuke said as Kari, Mimi and TK looked at each other.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry. You're all involved because of me…..because of my team….we shouldn't have said no…then nothing like this would have happened…then…he wouldn't be sleeping," Daisuke whimpered as Veemon hugged him.

-Mini Flash back-

"So what do you say guys? The Digital World's in danger…AGAIN," Takuya grinned at the small group.

"Umm nah. I-I'm sorry but I have exams," Tommy said from where he and Daisuke were sitting up in the tree branches.

"Yeah Tommy's right. We can't keep leaving our lives for the Digital World. One day our parents are going to notice," Koji said from where he and Takuya where leaning against the tree the two younger boys where sitting in.

"Huh… yeah and I have a weekend job now," Jun said looking up from her and Zoe's little 'talk.'

"Yeah and my parents are planning to move back to Italy," Zoe signed sadly.

"Ah really Z?… Anyways I have to pick up my cousin so sorry no can do," JP shrugged helplessly.

"Damn… As much as I hate to say this…Sorry guys, but we can't this time," Takuya said into his D-Tector "even thought we really miss Bokomon and the others we can't."

"Oh… Okay I'll guess we'll use plan B," said a familiar female voice from the D-Tector.

"Plan B?" Takuya asked but didn't get a response so he just shrugged and the group began to talk about other things.

-End Mini Flash Back-

"This plan B of theirs became permanent since Takuya was put in a coma…Why did they pick me?…Maybe because I could lead them better?" the redhead thought.

"But then I wouldn't have of met you," Veemon said letting everyone know that he knew more about what was troubling Davis then any of them. Kari was about to say something when,

"But, there's still one question: Who's going to pay the bill?" Digitamamon asked walking over to them interrupting their thoughts.

"Don't worry about it! The entire meal is on me!" Michael said getting up.

"Now I remember where we saw him! He used to be one of Myotismon's henchmen! He made Matt and Joe work in the kitchen! He got mad when Matt asked if he could have half price on his meals!" TK blinked as Kari stared at the still upset red head.

" So, you used to be one of the bad guys" Yolei blinked.

" Alright, I admit it, I was a rotten egg. But that was in the past. When the Dark Masters were defeated, I knew I had to break out of my shell. I'm a whole new mon!" Digitamamon said giving Michael money back while blushing.

"I'm glad to hear that you've changed your ways" Kari smiled.

"And don't you feel a lot better about yourself?" Mimi said smiling happily.

"Well, now that you mention it, it is kind of nice making an honest living!" Digitamamon said agreeing.

"It seems to me that you're STILL one of the bad guys after the way you treated me!" Yolei muttered arms crossed.

"Come on, Yolei, everyone gets a little cranky. If he says he changed, I believe him!" Mimi smiled softly.

"I guess you're right" Yolei sighed.

"Sometimes it's easy to get cranky around you," TK joked.

"I feel pretty bad about the way I treated you last time," Digitamamon whimpered sadly.

"He had a change of heart. But it didn't seem that way when he was yelling at us for trying to eat and run! I guess I'll give him the benefit of the doubt," Yolei thought.

" It's okay, Digitamamon, I'm sure you're not a total loser anymore!" Yolei smiled at him.

" Hmm? I don't want your pity. I want your money! Fork it over, now!" Digitamamon growled.

" Huh?" Yolei yelped.

" Relax, don't get upset! She's only trying to help? Right, Yolei?" Mimi said holding her hands up.

" Um, yeah…" Yolei nodded, looking at the Digimon warily.

"Besides, we always intended to pay the bill. If you had been more patient, we probably could have avoided this whole thing," Daisuke said quietly.

"You're right. My brains have been scrambled lately. I've got to look at the sunny side. I've got a good job, I've got my health, and some day I might even have friends! Tell you what, forget the bill, it's on me!" Digitamamon laughed.

"You know, Mimi, I admire you because no matter who you meet, you always bring out the best in everyone. You're really special!" Michael smiled softly.

"Plus, I saved you some Dig dollars!" Mimi said with her hands on her hips as she and Michael laughed.

"Looks like someone's got a crush on Mimi!" TK chuckled.

"'Look's like someone's got a crush on Mimi!' How come I never get the cute guy?" Yolei thought but gasped as the ground began to shake. "Whoa!"

"It must be an earthquake! Run!" Daisuke gasped as everyone followed him outside. " Look over there!"

"It's Gorillamon!" Michael said staring at the Digimon.

"He's got a Dark Spiral!" Yolei growled angrily.

"But I thought the Dark Spirals only worked on ultimate level Digimon!" TK blinked.

"If they work on champion level Digimon, too, then there must be different kinds!" Cody gasped.

"Energy Cannon!" Gorillamon yelled shooting out a beam.

"Heads up!" TK yelled as Digitamamon jumped out and took the hit for them.

"Digitamamon!" Mimi gasped as she turn around and watched as the egg Digimon was thrown backward and out of sight.

"Digitamamon tried to protect us...why would he do that?" Yolei thought.

"Get him before he gets us!" TK yelled as the Digimon let out a loud roar.

"Ready Patamon" the blonde asked his partner.

"Please, allow me to handle this! Okay, Betamon?" Michael said softly.

"Okay! Betamon digivolve to...Seadramon!" yelled Michaels partner as he jumped into the river and came out as a large metal serpent Digimon before Seadramon pulled Gorillamon into the lake.

"Now that they're in the water, Seadramon will win!" Michael said happily as Seadramon attacked only to have the ape hit him in the head.

"He's in trouble!" Michael gasped.

"Okay, Palmon, you'd better digivolve and help Seadramon!" Mimi gasped loudly.

"Ready when you are! Palmon digivolve to...Togemon!"

"Light-Speed Jabbing!" the large green cactus Digimon attacked the spiral setting Gorillamon free.

"Togemon, you did it!" Mimi cheered.

" Victory, at last!" Michael grinned.

"Sorry we were so rough, but we had to get the Dark Spiral off of you. You should be safe now, but stay away from the Digimon Emperor!" Mimi said softly to the ape Digimon before the Digimon left rubbing his head.

"Without that Dark Spiral, he doesn't seem like such a bad little monkey, after all!" Palmon laughed.

"I don't think any Digimon is born evil, but when they get those dark spirals on them, they can't control their actions," Mimi smiled sadly.

"How do you get them?" Michael asked confused.

"Remember when I told you about the Digimon Emperor? He captures Digimon and makes them his slaves!" Mimi sighed looking at the blonde.

"I don't get it. Why would a young kid want to take over the Digital World when he could be playing polo or practicing the violin?" Michael said tilting his head.

"It's a hobby for him!" Daisuke shrugged.

"Do you want to know what my hobby is, Michael?" Yolei asked softly.

"Boys don't count, Yolei." Veemon laughed.

"Who asked you? Huh? Hey, where's Digitamamon?" Yolei blinked looking around.

"He tried to protect us, and now he's gone! He could be alone somewhere, scared and hurt!" Mimi said looking around.

"Don't worry. Kari and I will go look for him!" TK said as he and Kari took off.

Gatomon and Patamon nodded following their partners.

"I'm sure they'll be able to find him in no time!" Mimi said softly.

"I hope so!" Michael said lightly as an egg came roll over to them.

"Is this fast enough?" Digitamamon asked.

"Digitamamon, are you okay?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, but no thanks to you!" Digitamamon hissed.

"We're glad you came back!" Mimi sighed happily.

"Yeah, well don't be, because now I'm going to make you pay!" Digitamamon growled angrily as he opened his eyes that were now bright red.

"I knew he was a bad egg!" Yolei thought.

"Who wants to be destroyed first?" Digitamamon hissed.

"But Digitamamon, we're your friends! You tried to protect us!" Mimi cried running up to him.

"Mimi, careful! He's acting differently now!" Yolei gasped.

"You're exactly right! Before I was soft and runny, but now I'm hard-boiled!" Digitamamon as his legs popped out of the shell.

"I knew it" Yolei hissed.

" Ahh!" Mimi gasped.

"Look out, Mimi!" Michael yelled.

"Well, Yolei?" Hawkmon asked.

"Digi Armor Energize!" Yolei yelled holding out her D-3.

"Hawkmon, Armor Digivolve to...Halsemon: The Wings of Love!"

Hawkmon gasped as Digitamamon lunged at Mimi so the hawk Digimon flew in front of her only to be hit.

"I better help!" Armadillomon yelled.

"Digi Armor Energize!" Cody yelled.

"Armadillomon: Armadillomon, Armor Digivolve to...Digmon: The Drill of Power!"

"None of are attacks are working" Digmon said after he tried to attack Digitamamon but failed to penetrate his shell.

"Wait! You leave Digitamamon alone right now!" Mimi said hand on hip.

"Why?" Halsemon asked.

"Digitamamon, listen. You're being controlled by something evil. Remember what you said to us in the restaurant? That you're not like that anymore!" Mimi said.

"I'm not being controlled by anything! The one in the restaurant was a fake, this is the real me!" Digitamamon hissed at the pink haired girl.

" I refuse to believe that!" Mimi yelled as the others ran over to her.

"That's your problem!" Digitamamon muttered.

"Mimi, stand back! Let us attack him!" Yolei yelled.

"No! I'm sure if I just talk to him, he'll come around!" Mimi said softly.

"But Mimi, he's evil!" Yolei gasped.

"Yeah, let's scramble that egg!" Veemon declared looking up at Daisuke who shook his head.

"I agree with Mimi," he said shocking everyone.

"I don't understand Mimi and Daisuke. Why are they doing this? Digitamamon isn't even our friend," Yolei thought,

"Think back to the restaurant. Remember when you said one day you hoped to have friends?" Mimi yelled.

"Well, today is that day, because we're your friends!" Daisuke agreed.

"Friends? No! That was just a trick so you'd let your guard down! Just like when I said forget the bill! Which reminds me, you still owe me 87 Dig Dollars!" Digitamamon hissed.

"I don't care how rough and tough you try to act on the outside...deep down inside, I know you're not evil!" Mimi said as the redhead beside her nodded in agreement.

"Quit trying to butter me up! What do I look like, a piece of toast?" Digitamamon hissed angrily.

"Stop acting like you don't want to be friends, otherwise you wouldn't have tried to protect us!" Mimi said

" You think I'm pretending?" Digitamamon grumbled before head-butting Mimi to the ground.

"Digitamamon?" called a voice from the restaurant.

"Are you scaring our costumers again?" asked another voice.

"Seriously why do we keep this egg around?" another voice asked.

Everyone turned around to see four black birds with red bottoms and long black wings and blue bills.

"…That's Toucanmon…that's right," Daisuke nodded.

"You know them?" Veemon asked.

"Hai," Daisuke nodded and ran over to them "Hey!"

"Huh? …HEY it's the fox boy!" one of Toucanmon said as the others started to hug the redhead.

"We missed you so very much!" Toucanmon cheered.

"I haven't seen you since-" the Toucanmon was cut of by another one that hit him on the head.

"Lady Ophanimon asked us not to talk about that," the other hissed.

"Sorry I forgot," the other one whimpered.

"Are you okay?" Yolei asked Mimi while Davis was having his little reunion with the Toucanmon.

"I'm fine. He didn't mean it." Mimi grimaced while getting up.

"Huh?" Yolei gasped.

"Please, Yolei, don't hurt him. I know you can get through to him," Mimi explained.

"But...he's a phony!" Yolei gasped.

"It doesn't matter. Talk to him" Mimi said softly.

"It won't be easy, but I'll try," Yolei sighed.

"That's so sad," whimpered a Toucanmon.

"Still have too soft a heart," Daisuke grumbled as the bird Digimon huffed at him.

"Oh, so you want a piece of me?" Digitamamon mocked as Yolei growled. "You think you'll do better than her?"

"I don't want to hear another word from your mouth!" Yolei hissed turning around to look at the egg-Digimon.

"Digitamamon, you're the rudest Digimon I've ever met! At first, I thought you were just an obnoxious waiter looking for a tip. And, when you told us you had a change of heart, so I gave you the benefit of the doubt. But, when you pushed Mimi to the ground that was absolutely the last straw! All she was trying to do was make you her friend, and how do you repay her? By viciously attacking her without any cause! Mimi doesn't have a mean bone in her body, and you couldn't see that! Well, I want you to know I will not tolerate that kind of behavior any longer!" Yolei hissed as she walked up to the Digimon.

"You're one to talk! You want to be friends, and then call me a phony! You're the phony!" Digitamamon shoot back at the purple haired girl.

"Okay, I admit it. I have a problem judging people by my first impressions of them. I see a cute guy, and I instantly fall in love! I never stop to see what kind of person he might be. He could be really cool like Daisuke, or a real jerk!" Yolei said looking at him

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked at the mention of his name as Veemon run over to him.

"From now on I'm going to be as sincere with people as I possibly can!" Yolei yelled as a light lit up from the ground. An object flies up from the light to hover in front of Yolei. "Was it something I said?"

"It's the new Digi-egg!" Cody gasped eyes wind.

"It has The Crest of Sincerity on it!" Mimi gasped staring at the wired looking egg.

"Careful!" Daisuke warned.

"It must have responded when Yolei started talking so sincerely about her feelings!" Cody said.

"I guess she sincerely thinks I'm cool…I never noticed," Daisuke blinked.

"What? How can you NOT notice?" Veemon asked.

"How come you never told me?" Daisuke growled as Veemon whimpered and the Toucanmon laughed.

"It's my second! I've got two digi-eggs!" Yolei gasped.

"Let's use it then!" Halsemon smiled as he turned back into Hawkmon.

"Digi Armor Energize!" Yolei yelled holding out her D-3 as Hawkmon was covered in data.

" Hawkmon, Armor Digivolve to...Shurimon: The Samurai of Sincerity!" once the data disappeared and in the bird's place was a plant samurai Digimon.

"Double Stars!" Shurimon yelled jumping up into the air and throwing metal stars.

"Not even you can penetrate my shell! Nightmare Syndromer!" Digitamamon yelled throwing a dark shadow at them.

"Protect Yolei. I'll take care of Digitamamon!" Shurimon yelled as the shadow went over to Yolei but was stopped by Digmon.

"What is he looking at?" Digitamamon blinked

"I see The Dark Spiral! It's inside his shell! Double Stars!" Shurimon said as he throws a metal star at the opening in Digitamamon's shell.

"Hey, careful, you almost hit me in here!" Digitamamon yelped.

"Pegasusmon and Nefertimon, get him!" yelled Shurimon as he noticed that TK and Kari were just returning after hearing the commotion.

"Golden Noose!" both Armor Digimon yelled making a golden line.

"He's trying to get away!" Kari gasped.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" TK muttered as their partners pulled Digitamamon up into the air by his feet.

"Now, to take care of that Dark Spiral. Double Stars!" Shurimon yelled throwing the throwing stars at him as Digitamamon chocked up the dark rings.

"He coughed up The Dark Spiral! That egg is over easy!" Yolei joked.

-Later-

" He's waking up!" Mimi gasped.

"What happened?" Digitamamon groaned.

"You had a Dark Spiral in you!" Mimi smiled softly.

"You saved me?" Digitamamon asked shyly.

"Actually, Yolei was the one!" Mimi said nodding to the purple haired girl.

"What do you mean, it was me?" Yolei asked blushing.

"Thank You." Digitamamon bowed.

"Well, there's no need to thank me, but I do want to apologize for those things I said about you earlier." Yolei said.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing," Digitamamon said.

"From now on, I promise not to judge a book by it's cover!" Yolei said softly.

"And I promise not to put all my eggs in one basket!" exclaimed the egg Digimon.

Yolei grinned happily. " Whatever. Anyway, thanks to you, Mimi, I'm going to be totally honest with people, especially boys, and I won't be friends with them just because they're cute!"

"Great! Then neither will I!" Mimi said as she and Yolei hugged each other.

"Oh, Mimi! If you don't care about looks, how would you like to go on a date with me?" asked Zukamon as he popped up from nowhere making Mimi growl and punch him so hard he flew into the forest.

"Oh, now I know what to do if someone asks me out on a date!" Yolei giggled.

Davis, "Well, Michael, it was cool meeting you, and I hope we get to hang out together real soon!"

"I feel the same way. Mimi's always telling me stories about how great you all are, and now I know it too, first hand! Oh, before I go, there's one thing I've wanted to do since I got here. Yolei, I want to ask you something. Would you like to go out on a date with me sometime?" Michael asked happily making Yolei laugh.

"Goodbye, Michael! Friday night is good for me! Any other night works, too!" Yolei beamed happily.

"Wait that's how this is going to end? …This is rubbish," The Toucanmon muttered shacking their heads "Let's go Digitamamon."

-Two Day's later-

"Hahahaha" A tall redhead girl blinked and looked around before turning towards the apartment's bathroom before giggling.

"Daisuke and DemiVeemon," the girl smiled before getting a glass of orange juice.

"DemiVeemon, hold still! I still have to clean the dirt off your toenails! What have you been doing, tap dancing in a frying pan? Quit moving around so much!" Daisuke laughed holding up his blue partner how was struggling around.

"I can't help it!" DemiVeemon giggled in Daisuke hands.

"At least let me wash under your arms. You don't want to stink, do ya?" Daisuke asked tilting his head with a playful smile on his face.

"Not under my arms! That's the worst! Can't I just be stinky?" DemiVeemon asked as he burst out laughing.

"No way! All my girlfriends will think that smell's coming from me!" Daisuke laughed making a fake hurt gasp but that only made DemiVeemon giggle more before the blue Digimon jumped onto the redhead and started to tickle him.

"Hey, no fair, I'm supposed to be washing you! Stop, I'm going to bust a gut in a minute! It's going to be ugly!" Daisuke full out laughed.

-Yolei's house-

"And now for a news update. Ken Ichijouji, boy genius reported missing for the past 2 months, has still not been found. Some believe that he plotted his own disappearance, and are continuing their investigation, even though they have no solid evidence so far," said a brown haired man on T.V. Yolei leaned in closer but gasped as the screen turned off.

"Dad! I was watching that!" Yolei cried.

"Dads have dibs on the remote, especially when it's your bedtime." her father chuckled holding the T.V. remote. Yolei sighed as a brunet boy came in and tripped over the small pink bird head next to the girl.

" Pick up your toys! I almost fell on my butt!" the boy groaned.

"Looks like my space has been invaded!" Yolei huffed and picked up her Digimon and leaved for her bedroom.

"My brother is getting on my nerves. Let's go to the Digital World tomorrow." Yolei read out loud as she e-mailed the others.

"Yolei's brother needs us!" Cody sent back to her making her growl before she notice Kari send a laugh out loud.

"Make sure you guys get lots of sleep! You'll need it to fight the Digimon Emperor!" TK sent.

-Back to Daisuke-

Reading the email Daisuke laughed and shook his head while he claimed into his bed with DemiVeemon

" Hmm...Better snooze!" Daisuke said sleepy.

" Or we'll lose!" DemiVeemon joked.

"…"

"…"

"Wake up!" called a voice. The redhead groaned and opened his eyes to see DemiVeemon on his chest smiling cutely the next morning.

"Good morning," he giggled and avoided Daisuke's hand before hoping away.

Daisuke groaned and turn to look at the clock "Aww DemiVeemon! It's 6 in the morning!"

"Hehe you forgot already? …We have to meet to gang," DemiVeemon giggled hoping around as Daisuke sat up and watched with a sleepy gaze.

"Did Jun give you coffee again?" Daisuke asked as he stood up.

"Nope…I took it a sip when she wasn't looking," The blue Digimon giggled with his hands on his cheeks as they turned bright red. "Yummy coffee!"

"Lets go," Daisuke sighed after he got changed.

"Yay! We go fighting," DemiVeemon giggled as he climbed up to his perch on Daisuke's shoulder.

"It's about time, Daisuke, Let's get going!" Yolei said waving as the redhead come down the hill with DemiVeemon.

"I'm kind of worried. The Digimon Emperor's started to move faster!" TK said as they entered the school computer room.

"I know one thing. He's not afraid of us or he wouldn't keep fighting after losing all those battles! Huh?" Daisuke muttered quietly.

"This is what I'm talking about! We'd better take the spin out of his wheels, and fast!" Yolei said as she showed the group the computer screen to see most of the white boxes turn black.

"Well, I'm all for that! I'm not goanna let that brainiac get the best of us!" TK said nodding his head slowly.

"Yeah, he's plotting something big, I can feel it," Cody said with his hand on his shinai.

"…" Daisuke blinked making Kari and the others look at him.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked softly.

"Huh? Oh. I was just wondering that if I was an evil genius, what I would do?" Daisuke said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head making everyone sweat-dropped.

"You're in a good mood today," Cody suddenly said softly to him.

"Huh? Oh hehe," Daisuke just grinned. Last night he and Jun had learned that Takuya was started to show signs of getting better and maybe…just maybe Takuya would wake up soon, and then Daisuke wouldn't be so alone in this.

"He may have the brains, but we have the brawn! We have to at least take one of those areas back from him!" TK grinned as Daisuke nodded in agreement.

"We're going to teach that Digimon Emperor a lesson once and for all! Dig Port Open!" Yolei screamed pointing at the computer scream as the gang was sucked in.

"This dust is making my whiskers twitch!" Gatomon coughed.

"This place is weird" Armadillomon said looking around at an old Japanese village that had a large tree in the middle of it, the tree looked old and twisted.

"Not to mention old" Patamon giggled.

"It's reminiscent of the samurai era of ancient Japan," Hawkmon said waving his hand around.

"It could be a film set from an old TV show," the brunet girl said looking around.

"My dad watched one of those last night!" Yolei stated.

"I think this is definitely the Digital World. See that?" Cody smiled pointing upwards.

"It's a control spire! That's a sure sign," Daisuke muttered pointing towards the large black obelisk spire making everyone nodded before gasping when they saw dozens of pairs of blood red eyes appear around them.

"What was that?" Cody asked sounding a little scared.

"Yeah, red eyes give me the creeps!" Yolei said narrowing her eyes.

"This looks bad!" Daisuke mumbled slowly.

"What are they waiting for? They've got us surrounded!" TK said loudly and just as those words left his mouth Floramon and Mushroomon appeared with dark rings on their bodies. "Me and my big mouth!"

"Rain of Pollen comin' at ya!" cried the Floramon.

"Fungus Cruncher!" The Mushroomon yelled jumping in the air and throwing mushrooms at the group.

"Floramon and Mushroomon…what are they doing here? I thought they where in Breezy Village" Daisuke blinked.

"Breezy Village? …I heard about that place a long time ago," Veemon said slowly before shaking his head and attack a few Mushroomon throwing them backwards.

"You're no match for me, Gatomon!" Yelled a Floramon as she ran at the cat Digimon who sighed coolly.

"Oh, yeah? Cat's Eye Beam!" Gatomon said as her eyes glowed pink freezing the flower like Digimon before the Floramon jumped onto her own back.

"I'm too tired to play anymore, I think I'll take a nappy now!" the flower Digimon said closing her eyes.

"Fungus Cruncher!" the Mushroomon yelled throwing mushrooms at Hawkmon who attacked it destroying that attack with Hawk Beam.

"I'm not getting' fried! I've had it!" the Mushroomon yelled and turned to ran away just as something came flying at Hawkmon.

"Ah! Who did that?" Hawkmon asked looking around before a round ball like Digimon popped out of a tree.

"It's Ninjamon," Hawkmon growled.

"Ha! So I managed to miss you this time! So what? I was just practicing! But next time, I'm going to split some feathers!" Ninjamon said pulling out more weapons.

"If you think you're the top ninja, think again. I hate to tell you, but you're number two on the food chain." Yolei said from her place leaning again the wall.

"Huh? What bird-brain calls himself number one?" Ninjamon asked annoyed.

"I'm afraid that has to be me," Hawkmon laughs clicking his feathered fingers.

"Try him and see! Digi Armor Energize!" Yolei yelled holding up her D-3.

"Hawkmon, Armor Digivolve to…" Hawkmon cried a data looped around him "Shurimon: The Samurai of Sincerity!"

"That's a pretty fancy move, but I'm not afraid of you!" Ninjamon smirked with amusement.

"Want to see some more?" Shurimon chuckled.

"How about this one?" Ninjamon growled throwing a bunch of weapons at him.

"Go, Shurimon! You're better than the movie! Huh?" Yolei gasped eyes wide as she watched her partner fight before glancing to her right and freezing.

"Fungus Cruncher!" the Mushroomon yelled throwing mushrooms at her.

"Rain of Pollen!" Floramon added in.

"AHHHHHH" Yolei cried as she turned and legged it away with the Digimon on her tail.

"Vee Head-Butt!" Veemon yelled head-butting some Mushroomon.

"Diamond Shell!" Armadillomon yelled attacking the Floramon.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon helped out.

"Lightning Paw! They're under his spell!" Gatomon hissed out angrily.

"There are so many of them! How can we expect to free them all?" Kari gasped looking around.

"Help me, guys! These fungezoids won't give me a break!" Yolei screamed running over to them with a dozen of Mushroomon and Floramon behind her.

"AHHHH" Everyone cried and began to run as a frog like Digimon popped up from the sewer.

"Come on, you can hide down here!" the frog said.

"Gekomon?" Daisuke blinked before running over to him.

"Hurry it up before they find you!" Gekomon cried before climbing back down with Veemon and Daisuke behind him.

"We can escape, down below!" Kari said as she and Gatomon followed.

"A manhole cover? I was under the impression they didn't have those in ancient Japan!" Armadillomon blinked looking around.

"You've got to realize that this is the Digital World! Anything can happen!" Cody said with a matter of fact voice.

"Who cares? Quit talking and hustle down, okay? Wind it up, Shurimon, we've got a schedule to keep! Stop fighting and come on!" Yolei called out to her partner.

"Sorry, but duty calls and so does Yolei," Shurimon glanced at Ninjamon before jumping away.

"We'll see each other again!" Ninjamon smirked.

-Later in the Sewer below-

"On behalf of the Gekomon, we would like to thank you from the bottom of our horns. If you hadn't shown up and come through for us, we'd still be slaves of the Digimon Emperor!" ShogunGekomon chuckled happily.

"We appreciate what you did for us. You saved our lives!" A Gekomon said pushing a blue tadpole like Digimon out the way called Otamamon

"You guys sure are nicer than the last time I saw you! You sure were evil! Not that I'm blaming you! I'd be pretty mean too, if I had a dark ring around me! But that's all over now, and we're friends again! Tell me, is this where you guys are living? Down below, beneath the ground?" Yolei said worried.

"I'm afraid that's true! It's the only safe place to be!" Gekomon whimper.

"Can you give us the inside scoop on where the Digimon Emperor's been hiding these days?" Veemon asked leaning forward.

"He hasn't shown his face around here, yet," A Gekomon said. "He's been incognito! The dark rings just flew in here and brainwashed everyone!"

"That means the Digimon Emperor knows where ya are, and he can find you again!" Armadillomon said with a large frown making all the Digimon around them burst into tears.

"We don't want to be the Digimon Emperor's slaves again! That was too horrible! Hmmm...ShogunGekomon, do you have any good ideas?" A Gekomon asked turning around

"That's simple my little friend!" ShogunGekomon said with his hands on his hips and a large grin across his face.

"What do you mean by that?" Daisuke asked tilting his head.

"Hmm...Hmm...Hmm...well...hmm," ShogunGekomon stared at them as his grin spread wider before falling down with a loud thump "we sleep!"

"Oh sure, that'll help" Gatomon sighed as the Gekomon and Otamamon put their lord to bed.

"First, before we do anything else, we have to destroy the control spire!" Cody said as he leaned against the wall.

"That should be no problem at all. All we have to do is armor digivolve! It'll be a cinch! Right, Veemon?" Daisuke said quickly obviously wanting to leave the Digital World.

"Right! Besides, we're not talking about big muscle Digimon, here. Most of 'em would rather toss a salad!" Veemon joked before falling over as the ground around them began to shake.

"It's an earthquake!" TK gasped arms behind his back to support him.

"I hate earthquakes! They remind me of my brother waking me every morning!" Yolei cried as she raised her arms over her head.

"Don't worry, Yolei, you can relax. It's all over now!" Hawkmon gasped as he wrapped his arms around the purple head girl as a green frog busted thought the door.

"The Shogun's gone crazy! He's tearing the place apart, and we don't know what to do!" The Gekomon yelped making everyone gasp before following him out.

Once the gang was out they looked around to see the large red frog destroying the village

"Geko! Geko! Geko! Geko! Geko! Geko! Geko! Hmm?" ShogunGekomon stopped and turned to look at the small group of kids.

"Oh no, look! He's got a dark spiral!" TK gasped pointing out the black ring on the Digimon's tail. "I've seen him in action before! ShogunGekomon is an Ultimate Digimon! You may think he just toots his horns, but he can flat a note so flat, it'll flatten everything around him!"

"Ahh he's going straight to are sacred tree," a Gekomon gasped as the gang looked forward to see ShogunGekomon was half then meter to the old tree in the middle of the village.

"Sacred tree?" Daisuke blinked confused. He felt like he knew that tree. Shrugging it off the redhead turn in time to see.

"Gekomon, quick! Evacuate before you get stepped on!" yelled a Gekomon with a red band around his right arm as everyone followed to safety but sadly an Otamamon got caught under a basket.

"Someone help! Please, I'm stuck, I can't get out of here!" the Otamamon cried struggling to get free.

"Gottcha!" Veemon said as he ran and grabbed the Digimon.

"If the Shogun's being controlled by the Digimon Emperor, the we're in trouble! He's big and obnoxious, but we like him! Can you do something?" the Gekomon pleaded.

"Of course! Just leave it up to us!" TK said with thumps up.

"TK, step it up! They've got us all surrounded!" Patamon said looking around them.

"Come on, Veemon, let's send these to the sprit world!" Daisuke grinned holding up his D-3 and D-Tector.

"I'm with ya!" Veemon giggled as date wrapped around him.

"Digi-Spirit Energize!" Daisuke yelled as a green beam of light shoot out and warped around the dater covered Digimon.

"Veemon Spirit-evolve to…" Veemon voice could be heard around the village.

"Velesmon the Guardian of Earth" after the strips of data dispersed there in Veemon's place was the legendary guardian of earth.

"Wow we haven't seen you in along time Velesmon," Kari waved before she turned to her own partner. "ya ready?"

"Yep" Gatomon grinned as Data covered her.

"Digi Armor Energize!" the brunet yelled holding out her D-3.

"Gatomon, Armor digivolve to...Nefertimon: The Angel of Light!" as the data faded in the cats place was an Egyptian lion like Digimon with wings.

"Take 'em down, Patamon! Digi Armor Energize!" TK yelled as he stopped next to Kari and Daisuke.

"Patamon, Armor digivolve to...Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!" once the data faded there in the hamster's place was the familiar golden horse.

"Digi Armor Energize!" Cody yelled running up to join the older kids.

"Armadillomon, Armor digivolve to...Digmon: The Drill of Power!" Armadillomon yelped as he turned into Digmon.

"Let's join the troops, Hawkmon!" Yolei said joining in while waving her fist around in the air.

"Of course!" Hawkmon nodded but gasped as a large dart was shot at him almost hitting him and Yolei as Hawkmon pushed her out the way. " Hmm? There's a note on this dart. It's from Ninjamon."

"What does it say?" Yolei asked rubbing her shoulder.

"It says he wants to challenge me. Hm." Hawkmon mumbled turning to her.

"What kind of challenge?" Yolei asked tilting her head cutely.

-With Kari and TK-

"I can't believe it's not working!" TK gasped as their Digimon kept trying to destroy the ring but sadly fail.

"He didn't even yawn!" Kari blinked sadly.

-With Yolei and Shurimon-

"What do you think he's doing up there?" Yolei asked as she and Shurimon flew above a few old house's to see Ninjamon sitting still eyes closed.

"Meditating?" Shurimon shrugged.

"Yeah right" Yolei groaned before turning toward Ninjamon "WAKE UP!"

"Hmm?" Ninjamon opened his eyes and turn towards the two.

"I accept your dance invitation," Shurimon said jumping in front of Ninjamon after making sure Yolei would be safe.

"Good, then let's boogie!" Ninjamon said getting up.

"Knock that little twerp's socks off!" Yolei screamed from the kite thing she was on as she watched Shurimon try to hit Ninjamon only to have the Digimon jump out the way and laugh.

"Ha! Missed me!" Ninjamon laughed before running at Shurimon.

"Huh? Ah!" Shurimon gasped as Ninjamon jumped on Shurimon and both fell off the roof.

"Hey, you're supposed to win this!" Yolei gasped as she got off the kite.

-With Kari and Tk-

"Musical Fist!" ShogunGekomon yelled slamming his hands together before shooting out gray gas at the two.

"That was close!" Pegasusmon yelped as he jumped out the way.

"There's no way we'll be able to beat an Ultimate on our own!" Kari chocked out.

"We've got to get him to destroy that control spire!" TK thought as he looked around before turning towards Kari "Let's...move into position!"

"It's perfect, TK!" Kari smiled as she followed the blonde but grinned as ShogunGekomon destroyed the tower before falling down sleeping.

"Yeah we did it!" Kari laughed as she and TK landed and their Digimon turned back into Patamon and Gatomon as the dark rings released the Mushroomon and Floramon.

"Suddenly, I feel like my sweet little self again!" A Floramon said rubbing her head.

"I believe that this is your stop," Shurimon said jumping away from Ninjamon who was no released of the dark ring. "Watch that first step!"

"He's all yours now, Daisuke" TK called over to the redhead riding on Velesmon's shoulder.

"Gottcha TK," Daisuke said as Velesmon pulled out his sword.

"Earth Platter!" Velesmon yelled throwing a large beam of green light from his sword that came together and made a shape of a dragon destroying the dark spiral.

"What a sweet attack" Daisuke blinked.

"Ugh...Geko…" ShogunGekomon mumbled in his sleep.

"You did it!" Cody grinned as he and Armadillomon joined up with them.

"Hey, where's Yolei?" Daisuke asked looking around making a certain brunet girl a little jealous.

"Hawkmon's missing too!" Velesmon said looking around.

"Go figure! She's always up to something!" Daisuke laughed rubbing under his nose.

"Maybe I won't win him after all," Kari thought depressed.

…With Yolei and Shurimon…

"Fellas, I hate to inform you, but the control spire has been destroyed. Fight time is over!" Yolei gasped eyes wide as she watched the two ninja Digimon continue their fight.

"This is between gentlemen, Yolei." Shurimon muttered throwing another attack at Ninjamon.

"We're a few short, so let me introduce you to some of my friends!" Ninjamon said making a few more of himself "Haven't you ever heard of multiplication?"

"Ninja Wind!" Shurimon said as he dispersed the clones and attacked Ninjamon from the above

"Who's number 1 now? Come on, don't be a poor sport!" Shurimon joked softly.

"The next time we meet, I'm going to turn you into a dish rag! 'Till then, pal!" Ninjamon hissed and leaved in a puff of smoke.

"Shurimon, have I ever told you you're the coolest guy I've ever met?" Yolei giggled.

" Huh? Oh, Yolei!" Shurimon blushed before picking Yolei up and taking her over to the others.

"Gee, it looks like the big guy's all crashed out." Kari blinked as Yolei was put down next to her.

"You're back, Yolei! We were worried about you. Where have you been?" Cody asked happily.

"Just here and there." Yolei joked making Daisuke laugh.

"Um hey guys don't you think he needs a new haircut" Daisuke asked as everyone turned to him to see him staring at the large red frog.

"What? You can't do that! It's his pride and joy." A Gekomon said jumping around as the other Digimon came over.

"Calm down, I'm kidding!" Daisuke said shaking his hands.

"If you think he was bad before, try catching him on a bad hair day!" the Gekomon ranted.

"What'd I do?" Daisuke asked.

"Daisuke, sometimes you're so insensitive," Kari said looking away.

"I'm so sensitive, I use a special toothpaste so my teeth don't hurt when I eat ice cream! Ah," Daisuke joked, using one of JP's old jokes as Kari busted out laughing.

"That was a great sleep. Did anything happen while I was out?" ShogunGekomon asked sitting up.

"We're just so glad you're back to normal again!" the Gekomon cried.

"Of course I am! I just had a nap." ShogunGekomon sighed confused.

"You're cool! And by the way, I really like your haircut!" Daisuke laughed waving as they leaved to go home.

"Talk about changing your mind all the time!" TK chuckled.

"Yeah, that's Daisuke in a nutshell!" Yolei giggled blushing.

Daisuke grinned and turned towards the Mushroomon and Floramon.

"Not to be rude but I thought you lived somewhere else," he asked staring at them.

"Huh? No we don't" a Mushroomon blinked confused.

"He's right! We've always lived here," Another Mushroomon nodded in agreement.

"Huh but last time…Breezy Village," Daisuke muttered.

"Breezy Village?" the gang blinked confused.

"Ahh so you know about Breezy Village," A Floramon asked eyes shining.

"Um yeah," Daisuke nodded his head as Velesmon turned back into Veemon.

"I had heard that Breezy Village had been changed," Veemon said snapping his fingers together.

"That's right. Our ancestors turned Breezy village into this village. Kazemon's tree gave them power, they say that Kazemon the Warrior of Wind has been watching over this place ever since," A Mushroomon said making TK and Kari gasp.

"I almost forgot about Kazemon and Rainmon," Kari gasped before glancing at the redhead.

"Yeah this is the place Kazemon was born. It's her hometown," Floramon giggled happily.

"Ah Kazemon," Daisuke nodded and gazed at the tree smiling.

_**Aruthor Note; remember people review, review, review^^**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Note: Here's Chapter 15...I'm soooooo sorry that it took so long whaaa anyway in a couple of months the chapters will be coming along once a week but for now the chapters will be coming at least once a mouth becasue I have my prober exams coming up and my beta I think she has her collage exams coming up XD but after that I'm sure you'll get lots and lots of chappies LOL**_

**_Anyway Sh**_ara Raizel editi this ^^ ENJOY_**_**

**_**_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW^^_**_**

Chapter 15

_Flash Back_

"_See yah Buddy!" cried Takuya as he was leaning forward a little with his right hand curled behind him holding a very tired boy while with his other hand he was waving._

"_Bye!" Tommy giggled waving with both hands in the air as Neemon let out a laud "Aloha!"_

"_Ciao, Whamon!" Zoe smiled before looking around; Whamon had dropped them off at a beautiful island._

"…" _Dasiuke let out a grunt as he waved goodbye. He was just too tired and nothing could make him wake up fully._

"_Well… no real goodbye nee Daisuke?…Some friend you are!" Teased Koji as he put his hands into his pockets smirking._

"_Oh yeah?" Daisuke growled._

…_Maybe not…_

_The short red head looked up and straightened his back out as Takuya tighten his grip on him to help keep him upright. Then the younger red head took a big breath of fresh air before opening his mouth wide and cried "BYE WHAMON, WE LOVE YOU CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"_

_Everyone yelped covering there ears until the redhead had stopped._

_Takuya blinked as he settled his brother down on the ground with crossed arms with a smug look on his face._

"_What an improvement!" Koji grumbled shaking his head before chuckling lightly and turning to the ocean in time to see the whale-like-Digimon disappear under the water. "So…there he goes." _

"_Nice of you to point out obvious." Takuya said as Tommy and Daisuke sat down on one of the rocks._

"_Don't be such boys!" giggled the blonde girl as she jumped up happily._

"_My dear Zoe, what has gotten into you?" Bokomon asked eyes wined._

_Zoe grinned before she spun around put her hand on her hip and raises her D-Tector into the air. "You can't blame a girl for feeling good on such a beautiful day. Especially a girl who has her spirit back."_

_JP laughed as he walked up next to her and raised his D-Tector into the air while making the peace sign with his other hand "And let us not forgets who has a beast spirit now."_

"_Let's hear it for JP, the princely Beast of Thunder." Zoe laughed clapping her hands together._

"_And Zoe, princess of the Summer Breeze," JP quickly added not noticing the four Digimon watching them._

_Takuya blinked a little at the little love-dovy seen before smirking "And Takuya, king of I'm gonna be sick!" only to get a hard hit on the head sending the two youngest boys into fits of laughter._

"…_Lets just get going." Koji sighed, trying to hide his amused smile as everyone started up the trail._

"_Y'know, I can't help but notice that it's summer and we're at a beach." JP grinned looking around as they walked._

_Zoe smiled and raised her hand to bloke out the sun that was shining in her eyes. "I noticed that."_

"_Yeah…you know what that means." Tommy said as he spins around to face the two._

"_Summer vacation!" Everyone cheered._

"_The waves!" Tommy giggled rushing to the ocean only to be hit in the face by a wave making him pout._

"_Shell hunting." Zoe agree picking up a start-fish, "EWWW" She flinched as a large black bug crawled around the shell making her throw it away._

"_Lots of sunshine." JP said looking up at the sun before gasping as seagull flew over him and pooped on his shoulder "Damn it"._

"_And I just want to nap under a tree!" Daisuke pouted before frowning as he suddenly felt light headed, but he just shook it off._

"_Yeah, put it all together and what have you got? The beach, baby!" Takuya grinned ruffled his brother's hair._

_Koji sighed and turned to their group leader with his hands on his hips, "Takuya, aren't you forgetting something? We're supposed to be on a mission here. We'd be stupid to let our guard down."_

_Takuya suddenly brushed up next to him and began elbowing his rubs "C'mon, you gotta lighten up there, buddy."_

"_Yeah, stop being a party pooper," JP grinned appearing one the other side of the raven haired teen and both began to tickle him._

"_No, wait! Enough, guys, I just think that- "Tommy said sadly walking over to the three._

"_Stop it…Huh?" Koji blinked._

_Zoe giggled walking over to them with her hands on her hips "It can't hurt to take a short break. We've earned it."_

"_Zoe's right. We have earned it." Takuya and JP laughed together._

"_Fine, whatever. I'm obviously outnumbered here." Koji groaned annoyed._

_Zoe grinned and raised her hand in the air "That's it then. All in favor say aye! "_

"_AYE-AYE!" Everyone cheered._

"_Am I seeing things? Did I drink a lot of water today?" Daisuke mumbled before putting his hand on his forehead._

"_Daisuke my boy what's the matter?" Bokomon asked walking over to the redhead._

_Daisuke blinked and turned to look at him "I think I'm sick!"_

"_And why do you say that?" the bear like Digimon asked worriedly._

"_Because I'm seeing a beach hut out here in the middle of no where!" Daisuke pointing down to the beach._

_Bokomon blinked and turned to see a beach hut. "Oh my…Daisuke my boy you're not sick, that hut's really there. I see it too!"_

"_Are you sure you're not sick as well?" Dasiuke asked looking at him._

"_WHAT? NO!" Bokomon yelled before blinking as he noticed Daisuke's eyes go glassy, "My boy lean down here!"_

_Daisuke blinked but did as he was told. Once he was level with Bokomon, the Digimon put his hand on his forehead. "Hmm you're a little hot, try to take it easy alright? We don't need you to get worse now do we?"_

"_N-No," Daisuke said shaking his head as the others walked up to them to see what the noise was about._

"_Hey it's a beach hut," JP gasped._

"_See told you so," Bokomon said as he began to walk behind the others as they dashed forward._

_Daisuke put his hands into his pockets, "Or we've all gone bonkers!" _

"_My boy you need is a nice cup of water and a long nap," Bokomon signed._

_Zoe looked around in amazement, "What's summer vacation without a beach house?"_

"_This is a little too convenient," Koji said looking up at the sign._

"_I don't know about that, but it looks awfully comfortable." Tommy said as Daisuke stopped next to him._

"_Or maybe we've all been out in the sun to long." Daisuke shrugged as four weird looking bird-Digimon came running out._

"_Welcome!"_

_One of birds jumped forward, "We're Toucanmon, and honored guests, we welcome you to Toucan Paradise."_

"_Thank you, Mr. Toucanmon. We're honored you're honored." Daisuke blinked making Tommy giggle._

_Koji frowned "Yeah, we're honored, but we're broke."_

"_Oh, please, what are a few digi-shackles among friends? And it just so happens that today everything is on the house. By which I mean free. Not served on the roof," cried another Toucanmon as he jumped up and down._

_Bokomon signed and glared at him "We know what it means."_

_The Toucanmon whimpered as another one gasped "Sorry, so sorry. It was just a small joke. Very small."_

_Tommy blinked as he felt a little guilty "its okay!"_

"_No, no, no, we are humiliated. There's absolutely nothing we won't do to make it up to you." answered the last Toucanmon._

"_WOW…Really?" JP asked as him, Zoe and Takuya gasped in amazement._

"_Really, really, really, really. Double really." all the bird-like Digimon sang together before lending the gang into the hunt, after everyone was stead the Toucanmon ran off before coming back with different trays of food and putting them on the table._

"_You're lunch is served," the birds sang together nodding there heads._

"_Wow. All right. What are we waiting for?" Everyone gasped staring at the table full of food._

"_Let's dig in!" Takuya grinned as everyone took there dishes and pulled his chop sticks apart as everyone agreed._

"_Yay chicken noodles!" Daisuke cheered as he began on a bowl full of chicken udon._

"_Wow doesn't take a lot to please you does it?" Zoe giggled at Daisuke who was sitting next to her with Tommy on his other side. Across from the three was JP, Koji and Takuya. _

"_Nope!" Daisuke mumbled and Tommy giggled._

"_Oh, man, I am so enjoying these overcooked robin noodles with rubbery egg." Takuya laughed as he put more into his mouth._

"_What about you Zoe?" Daisuke suddenly asked looking up at the blonde who smiled at him._

"_This is the best lumpy curry I've ever had." She chirped putting a spoon full into her mouth making both Daisuke and Tommy busted into giggles while repeating 'lumpy'._

_Koji blinked and looked at the four as they eat with his eyebrow raised and confusion clearly etched across his face "You're weird. Is that supposed to be a compliment? "_

_JP turned to him grinning, "Dude, don't you get it? It's real food. Like home, not some kind of crazy meat-tasting rabbit food."_

"_Every bit of it tastes just like it is. Lumps and all! Besides, it's a beach house, buddy. The food could have sand and bugs and stuff all over it and no one would care." Takuya laughed._

_Both Zoe and JP grinned as they sang, "Bring on the bugs!"_

"_And sand!" Neemon cheered loudly._

"_And stuff…bring on the stuff." Bokomon smiled looking at the kids._

_After everyone finished eating, Neemon turned to look at Bokomon, the rabbit Digimon turned to look between the Digimon and the large pile of plates._

"_You eat a lot." He gasped as Bokomon smirked._

"_I'm eating for two now. My selfish days are over. If I must pig out, then so be it." The white Digimon said as Neemon sweat-dropped._

_The group turned to the Toucanmon that were cleaning up "It was wonderful!"_

"_Don't mention it. It was our pleasure." the Bird-like Digimon smiled happily while nodding their heads._

_Takuya grinned and leaned back while rubbing his large stomach "My tummy… feels like a melon."_

"_Tommy, Daisuke did you get enough?" Zoe asked looking at the two boys who where talking to each other before they looked up at the blonde girl._

"_Mmm-Hmm!" Both boys nodded happily._

_Daisuke groaned softly, but thankfully it when unnoticed by the others. He was starting to feel sick again. Reaching forward he drank same of the water on the table and thankful the feeling melted away once more._

_JP grinned as he patted his stomach "Oh, enough. And more!"_

_Takuya looked around the table before nodding his head and pushing himself up "Well I guess it's time to split?"_

_The Toucanmon gasped turned to look at them as Zoe pushed herself up. "We've imposed on you too much already," she said._

_One of the Toucanmon jumped forward flapping his wings around. "Go on, Impose!" _

_Another Toucanmon followed him. "Please, we're begging you. Impose already."_

_Takuya blinked before leaning backward and put his hands behind his head "Thanks, but we're stuffed as ticks."_

_After he said that another Toucanmon twirled around. "But you're growing kids. It won't be long before you're hungry again. What kind of hosts would we be if we let you leave without supper?"_

"_Supper? Are you nuts? I won't be hungry for hours. I might never eat again," Takuya said eyes wide._

"_You say that now, but after you've been in the sun... I'm sure you will agree with me. And might I suggest you take advantage of our super valued summer special." replied the Toucanmon as he pulled back a curtain to reveal swimming gear._

"_What he's saying is free beach rentals for everybody." one of the other Toucanmon said pecking his friend on the head._

"_WOW MAN!" Everyone gasp stepping forward._

"_Complimentary baskets are available for your valuables. So just go out and have a good time. Leave the worrying to us." Cried a very happy Toucanmon as he jumped up and down._

_After everyone had grabbed a swimsuit and raced of the dressing room, they were all outside on the beach except for Zoe who was still picking out a swimsuit._

_JP was laughing as he floated around on an orange rubber boat whileTakuya swam pasted him. "This is the life. Hey, are sure you don't want to race me, Tommy? I'll give you a ten inner-tube start," Takuya grinned._

"_Hey, I'm on vacation." Tommy said as he opened his right eye while floating in his rubber ring._

"_What about you Daisuke…wanna race?" Takuya called out to his brother who was on the sandy beach between Bokomon and Neemon. He and Bokomon were under an umbrella while Neemon was buried in the sand. Daisuke was lying down on a towl next Bokomon who was in a sun set. The short redhead was curled up on his side because Zoe suggested that he try to take a nap in the shade._

_Daisuke groaned raising his hand in the air before pulling it back down making the other's busted out laughing._

"_Are my ears getting burned?" Neemon asked plainly._

"_Why worry? Your brains are already cooked. Huh? I don't see Zoe… have we lost one?" Bokomon said looking around making the sleepy boy next to him giggle._

"_She's changing. She hasn't picked out a swimsuit yet," Daisuke yawned as Bokomon nodded._

"_So how are you feeling? Feeling better?" he asked worried for the boy, he had to admit that Daisuke did look quit pale._

"_Hmm a little!" Daisuke said softly as Bokomon leaned down and patted him on the head._

"_Just try to sleep, if worse comes to worse we'll just tell Takuya but for now maybe your body just needs to rest!" Bokomon said softly as Daisuke nodded. "Alright~" he yawned._

_It was relatively quit aside from the soft splashing and the occasional giggle when suddenly…_

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

_The scream rang around the beach making everyone shoot up and turn towards the female changing rooms._

_Once they where at the changing rooms, everyone stood in front of the rooms while JP and Takuya rushed in._

"_Zoe, what's wrong?" Takuya asked out of breath as JP followed in behind him "Are you okay?"_

_Zoe stared at them for a second before realizing who was in the room with her and threw anything she could reach at them. "Ahh! Get out, get out, and get out!"_

"_Huh?" Tommy and Daisuke blinked as the two boys rushed out with lumps on there heads._

_After a little while later Zoe appeared dressed in her purple outfit. She stared down at the two boys she had hit "I am so sorry."_

"_So, what happened? Why did you scream before?" Koji asked tilting his head._

_Pushing her self up Zoe looked around. "Because someone's a peeping tom!"_

"_You're kidding!" Takuya gasped._

"_Let me at the creep! How dare he!" JP yelled jumping up and throwing his fist around before blinking as everyone looked at him. "What are you looking at me for, huh? Huh? Huh?"_

"_You must admit it looks suspicious. After all you are the most likely culprit." Bokomon said from the right side of Daisuke. Neemon and Daisuke nodded in agreement._

_JP growled as he began to shake and Takuya put his hand on his shoulder "He makes a good point, JP. Why don't you just admit it?"_

"_Because I just didn't do it, that's why." JP yelled pushing the hand of his shoulder._

_Tommy signed and stepped forward. "Come on, guys. It couldn't have been JP. He was swimming with us the whole time, remember?"_

"_I forgot!" Takuya and two Digimon shrugged._

_Koji turn away and put his hand on his chin "We all have the same alibi."_

"_Then by the process of elimination it was no one." Bokomon blinked and signed._

"_Are you calling Zoe a liar?" JP yelled jumping up._

_Takuya pushed himself up and looked at the boy "Nah, 'course not JP. It's obvious we're not alone here."_

"_Of course we're not alone, Einstein. Did you forget about the Toucanmon? " Koji asked before his eyes widened and he took of into the boys' changing rooms followed by the others as Koji dumps out his basket and found something missing. "The bird boys tricked us."_

_JP ran over his basket and start to look though it followed by the other three boy's "Oh, man. My D-Tectors gone."_

"_Aw, man. Mine's gone too. This is awful." Takuya groaned._

"_I just got my sprit…..what about you Tommy?" Daisuke asked looking at the brown head as he felt light-headed again but ignored it._

_Bokomon stepped in front of. "This goes way beyond awful, young man. How could you let those Toucanmon trick you like that?"_

"_Stop it. They fooled all of us." Koji signed looking up._

"_That's right!" Takuya and JP said and start to get undressed before remembering Zoe "Get out, get out, get out!"_

_Once the boys where dressed they started to look for the Toucanmon, as soon as they where outside they noticed the bird's making there way up a hill with headbands on. They could just about hear them as they got closer to them._

_Rushing after the Digimon, no-one noticed Dasiuke slow down and was at the end. The younger boy suddenly felt a horrible pressure towards the back of his head. His checks started to get redder and he began to pant._

"_Oh, Ranamon, the ravishing!" The Toucanmon laughed throwing there D-Tectors in the air and catching them again._

"_All right, hold it right there, you thieves!" Takuya yelled as they finally caught up with them "And just what do you mean by 'Ranamon the ravishing', huh?"he asked as the redhead suddenly felt like punching their lights out and not because they had his D-Tector._

_Koji stomped his foot in the ground and raised his hand in the air "Give our D-Tector's back to us right now."_

"_No way, no how. These little babies are our ticket for a date with Ranamon." One of Toucanmon growled. "Can't make us. Now scram." As one of the other Toucanmon looked at him "Maybe we should scram." He yelped before everyone nodded and turned running away. "Scramming!" they cried._

_Tommy gasped and jumped forward. "Wait, come back here!"_

_Everyone began to race after the Toucanmon, but Daisuke had trouble keeping up. He was panting very hard as Takuya groaned, "This is so dumb!" before splashes of water shot out at them. "That doesn't look good."_

_The water twilled around and a blue figure appeared. "Hi!" she said waving her hand lazily._

"_Oh, dear. It's Ranamon… She's the Warrior of Water and very evil." Bokomon explained as Daisuke caught his breath and finally clamed down, he still felt terrible._

"_Well, of course she is." Takuya rolled his eyes._

"_She sure has lousy timing." Koji grumbled annoyed._

"_What a pleasant surprise. Blah Blah Blah," The warrior said shaking her hand around obviously bored._

"_But we don't have our D-Tector's to fight her," Koji grumbled glairing at the girl._

_Zoe huffed and stepped forward with hands on hips. "I'll handle her."_

_Ranamon looked down at the blonde girl with a disbelieving look on her faces._

"_Zoe…" JP frowned worried as he stepped up to the girl._

_Zoe frowned back and crossed her arms and turned away from the boy. "Don't worry, JP. I'll take care of her in no time."_

"_What a bother! I really don't feel like fighting but if you insist…" Ranamon huffed annoyed as water plumes whirled around fast causing a wind storm._

"_Oh, man, this was supposed to be a vacation!" Tommy cried holding down his hat as Daisuke whimpered and curled up on himself._

_Bokomon narrowed his eyes as he scanned his book "This is very, very bad. As long as she's near water, her offensive powers are exponentially enhanced."_

"_I'm guessing that's a bad thing." Neemon asked clueless._

"_I just said that. Didn't I just say that?" Bokomon hissed as Neemon shrugged, "I don't know!"_

"_Zoe, you can't! " JP cried rushing up to the blonde girl._

_Zoe growled "Look, I haven't been able to spirit evolve. I need to make up for lost time."_

"_Oh goody!" Ranamon moaned rolling her eyes._

_JP turned towards the others and put his hand on his head "Oh... I've never felt this helpless before."_

"_Just leave it to me. " Zoe cried pulling out her D-Tector as data wrapped around her "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"_

_Once the data disappeared there in the blonde's place was the purple haired fairy Digimon Kazemon. _

"_Now let's do this…Sugar!" Kazemon smirked as she flew at Ranamon but suddenly a water shield shot out of the ocean so the butterfly-winged fairy Digimon had to spin around and fly away._

"_Don't you want to play with me anymore? __**Sugar**__?" Ranamon mocked sending a torpedoes at Kazemon, who just was able to dodge them._

"_GRRR so now you're gonna mock me?" Kazemon hissed as Ranamon smirked, "I wouldn't dream of it." But that only made Kazemon angrier._

"_Wicked Wave!" Ranamon yelled as four water-twisters appeared around her and then started to shoot at the wind Digimon, who gasped and raised her hands and mini twister's shoot out of her finger tips knocking away Ranamon's attack. "Hurricane Wave!"_

"_Well, you're actually pretty good at this." Ranamon said staring at the butterfly Digimon. Daisuke looked up and gasped. "Kazemon…Look out!" he cried._

"_Daisuke? …AH!" Kazemon gasped as a water twister almost hit her. "Thanks!"_

"…" _Ranamon stared at the boy as Kazemon looked up and gasped lightly when she saw a shady image of a female girl, her eyes black before the image fade._

"_What was that?" Kazemon thought before shaking her head then yelping as Ranamon traped her between four water flumes._

_Ranamon frowned as she rubbed the top of her head. "What was that?" she asked herself before a soft call echoed around in her head. "Huh? What's that calling to me? Could it be? Out of my way!" She said as she released Kazemon from her prison and dived into the ocean._

"_Oh, great, what's she up to now?" Kazemon growled looking down as Ranamon reappeared. The blue girl looked at the gang and smirked. "It was real fun playing with you girly-girl!"_

_Then the blue girl looked at the birds and smiled. "Thanks for the help…but I don't want those sprits…yet!" Ranamon smirked before diving into the water and disappeared._

_Kazemon blinked and signed. "What a strange enemy" she mumbled landing in front of the group and turned back into her human self before looking around. "Guys, what happened to the Toucanmon?"_

_The others blinked and looked around. "Oh no. They're gone again." Tommy sighed._

_JP frowned. "Rats. I forgot all about them."_

"_Those feathered fan-boys still have our D-Tector's. " Takuya said glaring at the footprints in the sand. _

_Koji then started to rush after the prints. "The way they waddle they couldn't have gotten too far," he called over his shoulder_

"_Well then let's go find them! " Takuya agreed as everyone followed._

_Daisuke gasped as his checks got bright red and his head started to spin. The young boy started to pant harder then before he could even let out a cry he fainted._

_Tommy blinked when he noticed that his friend was not with them looking around he gasped as he noticed Daisuke stretched out in the sand knocked out, rushing over to him he rolled the boy over and pushed him into a sitting position, he noticed the boy was bright red and was breathing hard. "Takuya!"_

_Everyone stopped when they heard Tommy's cry. Turning around, Takuya's eyes widened and he rushed over to the boys. "Daisuke!" He cried as he pulled the boy onto his lap while the other's quickly joined them._

"_What's wrong?" Koji asked worried._

"_Is he alright?" Zoe gasped._

_Takuya yanked off his glove and put it on his brother's forehead. "He's burning up!"_

_End Flash Back_

"Okay this is it!" Daisuke sighed looking around as Cody rushed up to his side and grabbed his arm. "This is a weird place to find a digi-egg!" The boy said as he glanced at the offshore oil platform.

"Yeah!" Daisuke nodded in agreement.

"Were is the Digiegg?" Veemon asked as he hugged Daisuke's other side. "Hmm the digivice says that we're above it!"

"Err. You mean we have to go in the water?" Cody whimpered.

"Hope its water-proof!" Armadillomon joked as Hawkmon crossed his arms "Well I'm just wondering if the egg belongs to TK or maybe Kari or maybe…hey wait!" he cried as Armadillomon raced behind Cody.

"I'm going to go look for that Digiegg." Cody said as Armadillomon laughed, "Last one there is a rotten Digiegg!"

"But we should be careful." Yolei sighed watching them run while the other Digimon raced after the two. "Hay wait up!" they cried before their humans followed them.

BOOM!

"AH!" Everyone gasped looking around the hall they were in before the place started to shake making everyone fall to the ground.

"I've heard of earth shakes but never water shakes." Veemon joked as Daisuke pushed himself up and rushed over to one of the windows and looked out in time to see a large snake like Digimon.

Suddenly water burst through the crakes in the walls. "The place is flooding!" TK gasped as Yolei whimpered out, "What are we going to do?"

"Daisuke look, I found the shut off valve!" Veemon giggled as he pulled the switch and 5 metal sheets appeared stopping the water from getting at them.

Daisuke turned and looked at his digi-partner from over his shoulder "Yeah you rock Veemon." He laughed as Veemon grinned and rubbed his nose "Just doing my job!" he sang.

"Great the water can't get in." Yolei signed in relief and moved away from Kari who nodded in thanks as Gatomon trotted up to her human. "Yeah but we can't get out, and even if we could, we'll just be bait because MegaSeadramon is still out there."

"I've never been so scared in my hole life…" Cody thought as he sat down and curled up hugging his knees to his chest. Noticing this Daisuke slowly walked over to the boy and sat down next to him. "What's wrong Cody?" Cody's head snapped up and turned to him. "We're not going to make it out alive are we?"

Armadillomon gasped lightly as Daisuke slowly put a firm hand on his shoulder "Why are you so upset Cody?" Armadillomon asked as he walked over to the two humans. "I've had this nightmare all my life. The dream was always the same… I was trapped at the bottom of the ocean and I couldn't get out," Cody sniffed as he leaned into the older boy and then Armadillomon frowned. "Hey we'll find our way out of here. I promised. By the way how did that dream end?" Cody peeked up at him. "I always woke up."

"Well this doesn't look like a dream… it sure looks real to me!" Patamon said looking around before falling on a switch and out popped a red machine. "What the heck is this?"

"I do believe it's an escape pod!" Hawkmon chuckled landing next to the hamster-like-Digimon.

"Alright we're saved! Look out sunshine here we come!" Yolei cried happily as Daisuke helped Cody over to the others before looking at the craft and frowned. "It only has one seat."

"In that case Cody should be the one to go!" Kari said looking around.

Cody looked up as everyone began to agree with her before the girl turned to him "Then it's all settled. Go ahead Cody get into the pod." Cody's eyes widened. "The reason you want me to go is because I'm afraid…well I won't go!" the boy huffed and turned away from the group. "I just have to face my fear."

Yolei winked at the group before smiling. "Alright then here's what we're going to do. We'll draw straws and whoever wins gets to go!" She grinned. Armadillomon nodded his head in agreement. "Sounds fair."

"That sound like a really good plan Yolei, I'm in… How does that sound to you Cody?" Kari asked turning to the young boy who blinked before nodding. Dasiuke couldn't help but smiled softly. "Cody really reminds me of how Tommy was before he got his sprit," He thought as images of him and Tommy flash though his mind making him a little sad. "Note to self: '_call Tommy'." _

"Don't bother making one for me Yolei I'm not thirsty!" Veemon said as Gatomon ran up next to him. "Well actually they should make enough straws for everyone!" She said as her right ear twitching slightly with Patamon nodding in agreement.

"We're all in this together so we all should have an chance to get out of here!" TK said as he walked up to the girls as Yolei turned around, "One of them has red on the bottom!"

"Let's have Cody go first." TK said pulling said boy away from Daisuke's side and over to Yolei.

Daisuke signed in disappointment as he realized what was going on. "What's wrong?" asked a voice from behind him, the redhead turn around and smiled as Kari walked up to him. "Well… What you're doing to Cody is a little _unfair_," he said.

Kari frowned. "What do you mean?"

Daisuke ran his hand through his wild hair as he tried to think up an answerer bust as he opened his mouth to say something Yolei suddenly said "Cody your it!"

The two teens turned and saw Cody holding the straw that had it's end colored red "Wow, I can't believe you picked the straw on your first try," Kari gasped.

"Talk about beginner's luck! That was amazing Cody!" Armadillomon grinned as Cody frowned and slapped Yolei's hand knocking the straws out of it to revile that all the straws had been colored red

"All the straws have red on them." Cody cried.

Yolei gasped, eyes wide. "The first one was so pretty I couldn't stop?" she offered weakly.

Cody growled as he narrowed his eyes. "You cheated!"

Yolei signed. "Alright I cheated but we had no other choice."

"She's right. You were being so stubborn about it!" Kari yelled throwing her hands up in exasperation while Daisuke and Veemon looked at straws.

"Reminds me of one of JP's stupid tricks!" Daisuke mumbled before busting out laughing making everyone look at him.

"Daisuke?" they blinked.

The redhead start to shake his head. "S-Sorry… it's j-just so funny…the plan!" the redhead chuckled before suddenly stopping and standing up straight. "I'm okay!"

"I'm still not going," Cody huffed crossing his arms he couldn't help but smile lightly. "How can Daisuke be so cheery?" He thought shaking his head light before yelping as he felt him self being hosted up into the air looking around he blinked "Daisuke?"

The redhead grinned a grin that Cody had only seen once. "Sorry Cody even though I disagree with them… I think it's best that you get out." The red-haired boy smiled before putting Cody into the pod. "Now Cody make sure you keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times!"

"As soon as you get back find Joe and tell him what happen. Ikkakumon is the only one that can get us out!" Kari said as she looked down and petted Gatomon as Armadillomon wished his human luck.

"Wait a second guys!" Cody cried as he disappeared into the wall and water started to appear around him.

Yolei rushed the widow and looked out. "Okay MegaSeadramon's not watching. Lets do this!"

"Right!" everyone nodded and pulled down on the switch that pushed Cody out.

"Okay I can do this if I just hold perfectly still!" Cody thought as he made his ascent to the surface. "I made it… oh fresh air!" the boy jumped out of the pod and onto the shore, then he rushed up to the TV and let himself be sucked back into the real world.

The young boy rushed once inside and he grabbed his phone. "Aww Joe!" Cody sighed when he got Joe's answering machine. Cody pouted a little before putting the phone back down before pulling out his 'yellow pages' flipping though it to find Joe's school address.

"I have to find Joe's school… yes! Found it!" he smiled then he turned and rushed out of his apartment and was about to enter the elevate when his Mother holding a large brown bag and his grandfather walked out.

"Ah Cody you're home. I'm glad because I have same errands I want you to run for me… Now do you want me to write them down or can you mange?" His mother asked as Cody started at her unsure of what to do before opening his mouth "Well… I can't. I'm kinda busy!"

His mother looked at him shocked. "What's so important?"

"Well… err I…" Cody struggled to get words out.

"Come on Cody you can tell me what it is," His mother pushed.

Cody whimpered and looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry I can't!"

"You know I don't like you keeping secrets from me!" His mother frowned tilting her head annoyed.

His grandfather turned to look at her.

"You should not keep asking him about it… If he's forced to tell you something he might have to tell you a lie even though that is not what he wants to do. It's better he says nothing at all then him saying something that's not the truth. There's nothing worse than telling a lie."

"Prune juice sure makes you smart grandpapa!" Cody smiled with relief as he bowed before rushing past the two and into the lift that they'd just exited.

"There's the school" Cody cheered happily rushing into the building and headed for the reception desk to ask for Joe.

"I'm sorry he's taking a test right now" the person in the office informed Cody after looking Joe up on her computer.

"This is an emergency!" Cody cried. "I need to see Joe!"

"The rules clearly say not to interrupt anyone taking the test… Now if someone was hurt that would be a different story!" the man said softly before walking away from Cody who looked down and slowly left the school.

"But someone might get hurt!" he mumbled as his grandfather's words kept being repeated in his head "There's noting worse than telling a lie." Cody's eyes started to tear up that he didn't see where he was going and he walked straight into someone knocking them and him down, "S-Sorry!" he whimpered.

"Oh… It's okay!" replied a familiar voice "Cody? …Daisuke's friend Cody?" looking up Cody saw a boy who was wearing a dark red shirt with a black stripe across his chest. He had matching ripped jeans on, and had messy raven hair.

"K-Kouichi?… What are y-you doing here?" Cody asked holding back his tears as the boy helped up. "Hehe well my class is on a school trip and I'm only here for a few hours …I was looking for Daisuke and Jun!" the boy shrugged.

Cody couldn't hold it in anymore, the young boy busted into tears and started to sob on the older boy who blinked.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked softly.

A little while later Kouichi and Cody were sitting against the school and Cody had explained a little about what's going on.

"Let me get this straight… So your friends are in trouble and Joe's the only one that can help them, but the problem is that he's taking a test and the school won't let him out unless someone like a family member was hurt? And you can't lie because your grandfather had said there's noting worse then telling a lie… Does that sum it up so fair?" The boy asked as Cody could help but admirer the boy.

"Hai that's right!" Cody nodded looking down.

"Want to know what I think?" Kouichi asked smiling softly.

"What?" the boy asked quietly.

"Well sometimes in life you need to tell a lie… or maybe something bad _could_ happen…" Kouichi said looking up at he sky.

"But what if the lie lends to something worse?" Cody asked.

"Then explain afterwards why you told the lie in the first place… in other words lie to get Joe out and then explain to him why you needed to!" Kouichi said pushing himself up and putting his hands in his pockets "There are two kinds of lies Cody… There are lies that are wrong and then there are the lies that are acceptable! …You see some lies can hurt people but there are some that can help people!" He said looking down at the kid before smiling softly and ruffled his hair. "Well Cody it was nice chatting to you… I hope I've helped you, but I need to go now. I hope to see you again!" with that said the boy began to leave. "Oh! And tell Daisuke that I say hi!"

Cody got up and watched the boy walked away "Amazing!" he thought before smiling and walked back into Joe's school.

A few minutes later Joe rushed down out of the building. "My Dad's in the hospital? Hold on Pa!"

Cody yelped and rushed after him. "Sorry! I lied and said that your Father was sick… I just had to get you out of class."

Joe looked back at him over his shoulder. "Don't worry about it Cody. I'm just glad my Dad's fine and besides this really was emergency and you had no other choice!"

"Yeah but since your Dad's alright… can we stop running?" Cody asked breathing hard.

"Oh right yeah. Lets see… I need to turn my phone back on!" Joe said taking out his phone.

"Now? But we're running out of time!" Cody gasped.

Joe glanced at him and put the phone to his ear "I realize that but I need to talk to Izzy… For once in your life get off the computer and pick up the phone… Hey Izzy, it's Joe… The other's are trapped under an off shore oil platform and need our help, now I want you to try and track down a very old friend of ours!" the older boy then nodded his head in response to whatever Izzy said and closed the phone "Lets go!"

"Right." Cody smiled and followed Joe to his house, once they were there they when into the computer.

-Back with the others-

"Hmmm…I guess it's not mine." Kari frowned as she failed to pull the purple and grey Digiegg from the ground.

Daisuke stretched and yawned, "I guess that means it belongs to Cody!"

"Yeah and that means I'm the one to digivolve!" Armadillomon cried happily jumping around.

"I wonder what kind of Digimon you'll be…" Patamon blinked.

Armadillomon looked up at him and grinned.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," he giggled as he though about a male Digimon with long blonde hair.

"Or maybe like a porcupine." Veemon shrugged as he sat on Dasiuke lap.

"That's rude," Daisuke frown and tapped him onto the head while pouting before he and Veemon broke into giggles.

Yolei giggled as well before leaning over to the brown haired girl. "I kinda hope he's the handsome one!" she said throwing herself, TK, Kari and Armadillomon into giggles as well.

"I don't get it how came everyone's laughing?" Patamon asked landing down next to Gatomon and Hawkmon.

Hawkmon put his arms onto his hips and chuckled.

"It's just one of those time's when you can't help but laugh," Gatomon sighed and glanced at the Digimon before taking a few steps forward. "You see… everyone's so tried they're pretending nothing's wrong… Laughing is just a way to cover things up… you know… sorta like what I do in the cat box."

"How sad." Patamon whimpered as Yolei burst into a cough fit and Kari quickly began to pat her on the back "Yolei are you going to be alright?"

"I think so," Yolei nodded her head before looking out the window and gasping, "Am I seeing thing's? …Ikkakumon?" before she and Kari pressed against the window "Look everyone Ikkakumon's here to save us!"

Everyone gasped and rushed over to join the girls "Ikkakumon!"

"Sorry I'm late!" the large white water bear growled before being knocked backwards by MegaSeadramon.

"It's MegaSeadramon my old foal! …I have faced him once before in Tokyo but I don't think I can defeat him unless I can digivolve to Zudomon, " Ikkakumon blinked before spinning backward and attacking with his "Harpoon Torpedo."

"Wow…" Daisuke blinked before he and the others fell backwards and the water rushed into the hall they where in. "Great, now what's happening?" he thought before gasping eyes widen as a large blue and brown whale pushed himself in "Whamon?"

"Whamon's taxi service!" Joe said as Whamon opened his mouth to reveal himself and Cody. "Come on it! This'll be the perfect way out of here… except for the smell!"

"Look it's Cody!" Yolei cried grinning stating the obvious.

"I told you Cody would come though for us didn't I?" Armadillomon grinned as Dasiuke patted his head and grinned, "You sure did."

"I don't get it, how did you get here?" Kari asked as Daisuke helped her into the digital whale's mouth.

"I was swimming when Tentomon told me my friends needed help so here I am…" Whamon answered.

Daisuke frown and looked down. "He's voice is different from my Whamon… I guess they're really gone… All my friends are gone…" he thought.

"Well I'm glad. It's good to see you again. Have you lost some weight?" she smiled as Whamon chuckled.

"Hey Cody!" called TK making the boy look down. "We think this is yours!"

"It is? Why do you think that?" Cody asked climbing down.

Joe looked down and smiled "It has the Crest of Reliability on it."

"The Crest of Reliability is perfect for Cody…" Gatomon purred as Joe agreed.

"Come down and get it!" TK grinned but Cody shook his head.

"No way, that egg is the reason that we're stuck down here! I don't want to have anything to do with it," the boy glanced at Yolei who was coughing. "Besides were running out of time, we have to go!"

"We will as soon as you come down and get this egg." TK growled back as Cody frowned.

"I told you that I don't want it!"

"Cody!" Daisuke called walking up to him and putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "We didn't go through all of this so you could say thanks but no thanks!" he chuckled as Joe nodded in agreement before he grabbed Cody and pulled him over to the egg.

"Alright Cody pick it up… It's all yours!" Joe smiled.

"It can't be mine …there's no way!" Cody said sadly.

"You'll never know unless you try so go ahead." TK smiled.

"I told you! I'm the one who caused this mess so it can't be my digi-egg!" Cody sniffed.

"We're all in this together…." TK signed as Patamon flew over to his head and landed on it. "and besides we all wanted the egg not just you."

"So it's nobody's fault then," Daisuke said smiling.

"Yeah but I also told a lie. My grandfather said the worse thing you could do is tell a lie and that's what I did…" Cody said tearing up.

Joe walked up to Cody and put his hands on Cody's shoulder's. "There two kinds of lies Cody. There's lies that are wrong and then there are the lies that are acceptable. You see some lies can hurt people but there are some that can help people."

Armadillomon grinned, "just like there are good Digimon and there are bad Digimon."

"Yeah something like that." Joe chuckled.

Cody gasped and looked up at the older boy."T-That's what K-Kouichi said to!"

"Kouichi? As in my friend and Koji's twin Kouichi?" Daisuke blinked as Cody blushed. "Y-Yeah I meet him outside of Joe's school saying that he was in the town for a few hours… he was here on a school trip!" Cody explained embarrassed as Daisuke blinked and made an 'o' shape with his mouth.

"Alright Cody go for it." Armadillomon cheered as Cody leaned down and began to pull on the egg before almost falling over with it in hand.

"See? I told you it was yours," TK grinned.

"Okay partner. I'm ready when you are," Armadillomon grinned as data started to rap around him.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Cody cried out.

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO…" The data disappeared and in Armadillomon's place was a purple and gray fish-like Digimon "Submarimon the Guardian of the Sea!"

"Ah man so much for my idea of a porcupine!" Veemon sighed before shaking his head. "…Wow he's a submarine! What a perfect timing."

"Alright everyone body…lets get out of here," Joe said leading everyone into Whamon's mouth while Cody climbed into his Digimon partner, finding it slightly weird to be inside.

"Well I have to face this sooner then later," he sighed as he and Submarimon blasted through the wall and began to help Ikkakumon destroy the ring on MegaSeadramon.

"Ikkakumon are you alright?" Submarimon asked.

"Yeah…now lets take care of this snake," he growled before the two charged at the Sea-Digimon destroying the dark ring around it's tail.

"Yay we did it!" Cody cheered as he watched MegaSeadramon swim away before heading up to join the others on the surface.

_**Note: Don't forget to review^^**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Note: Here's the next chappie…Sorry it took so long to get it out lol**_

_**Anyway thanks Shara Raizel for betaing my fic for me XD**_

_**Don't forget to review^^ **_

Chapter 16

_Flash Back_

"_Daisuke….__"__ Takuya whimpered as he tightened his grip around the sleeping boy on his lap. The small group was now sitting in the __'__Toucan Paradise__'__._

_Zoe frowned lightly as she laid another cold towel on the boy__'__s forehead._

"_Hey umm JP?__"__ Tommy said making the older boy glance at him. __"__How__'__s your umm… you know?__"__ he said as a large crap ran past him._

"_I don__'__t want to talk about it,__"__ JP whimpered as Koji leaned up against one of the wooden pillars and glanced at the sick boy._

"_What do we do? Dasiuke obviously needs medicine and your D-Tectors are long gone!__"__ Zoe said softly causing everyone to get even more depressed. __"__Hey-Hey I__'__m sorry I didn__'__t mean-!__"_

"_We know what you meant Zoe.__"__ Koji muttered annoyed._

_Zoe looked down sad __"__I__'__m worried about Daisuke too...__"__ She thought sadly before noticing how JP was even more depressed then the others. __"__Huh? Hey, don't worry about it. I bet you'll find your D-Tector real soon.__"_

_JP blinked and looked up at the blonde. __"__Huh? What were you saying, Z?__"_

"_JP, weren't you thinking about your D-Tector? __"__ The female blonde asked softly leaning down to look at the boy who blinked and frowned._

"_Oh. Uh, well, I was wondering if you'd be like that,__"__ The boy mumbled making the girl frown. She was confused._

"_Be like what?__"__ She asked._

"_Well when you get your beast sprit…I was wonder if you will be scary like everyone else has…__"__ JP said softly while sighing._

"_Hmm…?__"__ the other boys looked up at the blonde and imagined Kazemon turning mean and scary making Zoe gasp angrily. __"__Stop that! I can't believe you guys would think something like that! I know how to handle power when I need to…__"_

"_Of course…__"__ Neemon suddenly spoke up making Zoe even more pissed off so she stomped right up to the Digimon and pulled his pants while screaming, __"__Say that like you mean it!__"_

_Takuya snapped his gaze from his brother to the girl and frowned. __"__ He's not saying you're evil or anything, just that the beast spirits are hard to control.__"_

_Bokomon popped up next to the two redheads. __"__Yes, remember what happened with Takuya?__"_

"_Why do I keep bringing that up?__"__ Takuya moaned pressing his face into his sick brother__'__s hair._

_Zoe huffed and looked away. __"__I'll always be a cool and beautiful girl Digimon. That I know.__"__ She said waving her hand around._

"_But how?__"__ Tommy asked blinking a few times._

"_Humph! 'Cause I'm a girl! And girls know when to handle power when they need to! __"__ She said loudly waving her fist around making Neemon, Tommy and JP scream._

"_Knock it off! Having power does not make you scary!__"__ Zoe screamed at them._

"_Geeze…You sure?__"__ Takuya asked softly before looking up and gasping, __"__Hey! It__'__s the Toucanmon!__"_

"_Where are they going?__"__ Tommy asked raising his hand to shield his eyes from the sun before he spun around to the group and pointed at one of islands. __"__Look! They__'__re landing over there!__"_

_Takuya pushed himself up and balanced Dasiuke on his hip as he watched the four Digimon land._

"_I__'__ll swim over!__"__ Zoe declared as she stepped into the water before gasping as white Digimon popped up in her way._

"_Hi,__"__ one said._

"_Yeah...Hi… What are you guys anyway?__"__ JP asked stepping up next to the girl._

"_These are Gomamon…__"__ Bokomon explained as he turned to Takuya and passed the boy back the now soaking wet cloth for Dasiuke._

"_How cute~!__"__ Zoe cried loudly as she picked one of Gomamon up and hugged the Digimon tightly._

"_Yeah, girls are tough,__"__ JP muttered rolling his eyes annoyed as the Gomamon Zoe was hugging leaned back and looked at the blonde blushing lightly._

"_We wouldn't be very good friends if we let you go out there. The water looks so cuddly and inviting, but really it's very dangerous.__"__ The Digimon said shyly looking away from the girl who gasped and hugged him again._

_Koji growled lightly and shoved his hands into his pockets. __"__What do you mean by dangerous exactly?__"_

_One of the other Gomamon turned and nodded to the Island they could see. __"__Just look. All that foam by the island is caused by a whole bunch of whirlpools. But don't worry. We're safe here. But if you get too close they'll suck you in and never spit you out. And even if you could get past them, you'd be slammed up against the cliffs that surround the only beach you can land on. We know all about it because we used to live there.__"_

_Tommy leaned closer to the Digimon and tilted his head slightly. __"__Is there some kind of secret way you can get there or something? __"_

_The Gomamon that had just spoken looked down sadly. __"__No, I wish there was.__"_

_Zoe let down one of the Gomamon and looked down at them all. __"__You can__'__t get home?__"_

"_That's right. Everything used to be so wonderful there. Then one day when we went out to play and get some food there was a big earthquake. That's when the whirlpools started. We were cut off from our island and we haven't been able to get home since.__"__ Gomamon whimpered sadly._

_Bokomon walked forward with his right hand out and his other hand curled tightly around the light blue egg in his pink band. __"__I'd be willing to guess that the earthquake happened when the destruction of the Digital World began.__"__ Bokomon signed and glanced at the ground with a frown. __"__Oh, it seems there's no one that Cherubimon's evil touch hasn't hurt. __"_

"_So you're saying there's no way to get across huh?__"__ Koji grumbled putting his left hand into his pant__'__s pocket._

"_Maybe we'll be able to find some kind of flying Digimon who will take us over to the island.__"__ JP said turning around with his hands out as Tommy gently stroked a Gomamon on the head._

"_Hey, good idea.__"__ Takuya grinned rising his spare hand into the air._

"_Well of course, that should totally work! And there__'__s a festival so maybe you can find some medication for your friend!__"__ A Gomamon said happily. _

_Takuya smiled gently and shuffled Dasiuke around a little before resting his head on top of the redhead. __"__Thanks for your help you guys. You really saved our necks.__"_

"_No problem.__"__ Gomamon called._

_Zoe moved to leave only to stop and glance at the upset Digimon with a frown __"__Oh.__"_

"_What's up? You okay? __"__ JP asked her as the Gomamon looked at the island with a such sad expression as they whimpered._

_Zoe tilted her head and put her hands on her hips. __"__Why don't you all come with us. I mean, don't you want to get back home?__"_

"_Oh, don't worry about us. We'll be just fine. If we swim close up to the whirlpools, we can catch a really good view of our friends on the other side.__"__ A Gomamon said tilting his head happily._

"_You bet! We'll get along just fine!__"__ Another Gomamon agreed._

"_Come on!__"__ the blonde girl yelled getting angry making the Gomamon jump. __"__Are you trying to tell me you're not even a little sad watching all your friends from afar, not even being able to talk to them? Well, I don't buy it! Everyone gets sad without their friends!__"_

" _Yeah, we just try to ignore that, 'cause otherwise we get all depressed.__"__ A Gomamon whimpered looking down sadly._

"_Listen guys. I think I have a quick and simple solution to your problem. You're all going to come with us.__"__ Zoe smiled at the Digimon softly._

_Bokomon took a few steps forward, his eyes wide. __"__Although I appreciate the sentiment, don't you think it might be a tad dangerous?__"_

"_Come on, guys. We have to try.__"__ Zoe pleaded to the others who sighed. _

_Koji frowned and glanced at everyone before his eyes stopped on the sleeping boy. __"__We can't even help ourselves. I mean we don't even have our D-Tector's anymore. What good are we? I mean look at Daisuke. He__'__s sick and we__'__re thinking about crossing the ocean. On what? What if Dasiuke just gets worse?__"_

"_What did you say? …Listen Buddy, like Gomamon said there__'__s a town. Maybe they have medication. It__'__s better then waiting around here where Daisuke could get worse and not better… And I made him come. I__'__m not about to let my baby-brother die.__"__ Takuya hissed, __"__Especially when there might be medication…__"_

_Zoe walked up next to the redhead and nodded her head in agreement __"__Takuya__'__s right. There could be medication and we might even get your D-Tectors back. So yeah Koji that's a great excuse if you want to give up, but we__'__re not going to. Sure it's tough. But I believe we can do whatever we put our minds to.__"__ With that said the blonde turn around and walked over to the Gomamon with her arms reached out. __"__Come on, guys. Let's get you back to your friends, okay?__"_

" _After that speech, I don't think we could say no even if we wanted to.__"__ Gomamon said blushing. _

_Zoe sighed and glanced at her friends __"__I hope it works.__"__ She looked at the sick boy before smiling. __"__If it doesn't we'll make it work.__"_

" _Zoe's right. We can help each other our. We'll make it together.__"__ Takuya said happily._

"_Even without our D-Tector's there's plenty we can do as a team.__"__ Koji reluctantly agreed. _

_Zoe jumped up and turned to the boys. __"__You mean it? Really?__"_

"_I can't swim too well and I'm afraid of water, but count me in,__"__ Tommy said popping up next to the blonde and glanced at his friend._

_JP walked up next to the boy and grinned. __"__Hey, finding flying Digimon is too much work anyway.__"_

_Bokomon smiled widely nodding his head __"__It's decided then. Finally.__"_

" _Guys... __"__ Zoe smiled looking down._

_Takuya looked away. __"__Don't start crying, 'cause you know Tommy will just start crying too.__"_

"_Y-You mean you w-would start c-crying…__"__ Whispered as shaky voice. Looking down Takuya gasped._

"_Daisuke you__'__re alright! …Well sort of,__"__ he said happily as his eyes teared up a little as Daisuke tilted his head and smiled. __"__I feel a little bit better…__"_

_Zoe smiled and walked up to them before gently laying her hand on Daisuke__'__s forehead checking his temper. __"__Your still a little hot, maybe you should take it easy…__"_

_Daisuke looked at her and smiled before nodding his head __"__Okay!__"_

"_Yeah and we can still get some mediation, just in case.__"__ Koji shrugged._

_Zoe looks away and laughs. __"__Awesome. Let's get to work everybody! We won__'__t get anything standing around here.__"_

"_Yay!__"__ Everyone cheered as Daisuke looked at the Digimon and tilted his head. __"__Did I miss something?__"_

_Later that day_

"_Two more logs ready to go.__"__ Takuya grinned throwing down two more long brown logs onto the pile they__'__d been working on as two Gomamon pulled a log into the water._

_Koji smirked as he chopped down another palm tree. __"__Heave away!__"__ he yelled as Tommy, Bokomon and some Gomamon helped pull the tree down as Zoe took down a large thick canvas curtain. __"__There.__"_

"_Heave Ho-Heave Ho.__"__ Sang Tommy and Bokomon as they walk by carrying the newly felled tree while JP was leaned over drawing in the sand with Daisuke sitting opposite him watching and in his hand was a large cocoanut cup filled with water and a straw. Bokomon had said it would be good if he drank a lot of water. _

_Takuya walks past them while caring another tree over, but stops when he sees JP kneeling on the sand. __"__JP what are you doing?__"_

"_He__'__s drawing…He__'__s really talented.__"__ Dasiuke pepped up before sipping up more water from his cup. _

_JP grinned at Daisuke. __"__To make a good boat you need a good plan.__"_

_Takuya blinked before he put the tree down and walks over to them/__"__What have you got? __"__ he asks before gasping as he looked at the elaborate sketch of a eight oared boat. __"__Great, JP, that should only take a few years to build.__"_

_JP stood up and stretched happily __"__It's just like building a model ship, only bigger.__"_

_Takuya rolls his eyes and sighs. __"__Yeah, right.__"__ he said sarcastically._

"_HEY COME ON TAKUYA, YOU HAVE THE LAST LOG!__"__ Yelled Zoe waving her hand around as the three boy__'__s turned to her and nodded before bring the log over and attaching it to the raft before the group pushed it into the water and grinned._

"_That was hard.__"__ Neemon said._

_JP blinked and looked at the Digimon __"__You didn't do anything.__"_

"_Oh, yeah.__"__ Neemon said tilting his head stupidly._

"_Here we go!__"__ Takuya cheered as everyone claimed onto the raft as the wind caught the sail and they head out towards the island. The Gomamon were swimming beside the raft._

_Tommy peeked out from the barrel he was in, __"__Uh, can we not rock the boat so much?__"_

"_I can't believe you built this without even looking at my plan.__"__ JP moaned looking around._

"_This is great,__"__ said Zoe as she sat on the edge of the barrel with Dasiuke on her lap looking out to sea._

_Takuya stood at the front with Bokomon and Neemon. __"__Yeah, I'll say.__"_

"_But what about my plan?__"__ JP moaned loudly making every groaned, __"__JP!__"_

_The boy blinked and shrugged __"__What?__"_

_Soon though they approached the whirlpools making Tommy whimper. _

_Zoe gasped as she looked at the whirlpools and tightened her arms around Daisuke who gasped at the sight. __"__So much for fun.__"_

" _The Gomamon sure weren't kidding, huh? __"__ Koji grumbled glaring at the whirlpools._

_JP trembled. __"__They said it was bad, not horrible.__"_

"_There must be something at the bottom of the sea that's causing all this.__"__ Bokomon said looking down at the water._

_Daisuke hiccupped lightly as he shook his head. __"__Well, m-maybe we can f-find it and fix it?__"__ he mumbled as the blonde girl gently rubbed his back before placing her hand on his forehead and shook her head at the fact that he hadn__'__t gotten any better before she and the other__'__s gasped._

"_Oh! Ah! Tidal wave!__"__ A tidal wave washed over them. The raft popped back up though with everyone still on it. _

"_Is everyone alright?__"__ Takuya asked rubbing his arm as everyone nodded their heads. __"__You okay?__"__ Zoe asked looking down at the redhead who__'__s eyes were glassed over __"…I'__m…yeah.__"_

_Everyone gasped as two large pillars water splashed out of the ocean in front of them soon followed by another with a blue Digimon standing on top of it. _

"_Hi,__"__ smirked the Digimon as she waved her hand in front of her._

_JP gasped eyes widening, __"__Oh, man…it__'__s Ranamon…__"_

"_Great, now what do we do?__"__ Takuya growled annoyed. _

_Ranamon signed and frowned before smirking smugly, __"__Well, if you all have any last wishes now would be the perfect time to make them, don't you think?__"_

_Zoe growled and gently put the redhead boy down on his feet before stomping forward and glared up at the blue-warrior._

_JP noticing this and gasped at the girl, __"__Don't do it, Zoe. Don't you remember? You were no match for her last time.__"_

_Zoe glanced at the boy and growled out angrily. __"__For Pete__'__s sake, am I the only one here with even a pinch of optimism?__"_

_Takuya turned to look at the girl, __"__But Zoe…__"_

_Zoe spun around and glared at the older redhead. __"__Don't 'But Zoe' me, just find a way to stop those whirlpools while I take care of her._

_With that said the blonde turned to look at the Digimon. __"__Hope this works.__"__ She mumbled taking out her D-Tector. __"__Execute!__"__ She said as she slammed the ring of date against the objected and disappeared into a cocoon of data. __"__Spirit Evolution!__"_

"_Kazemon!__"__ Once the date faded away there standing in Zoe__'__s place was the familiar butterfly Digimon, flicking her long purple hair back the Digimon jumped into the air. _

"_Let's kick-start this fight! Hah! Hah!__"__ She growls as she dealt some swift kicks Ranamon's way, but more water pillars cut them off. Ranamon stood there looking bored, letting out a little growl Kazemon jumped back and raised her hands._

"_Hurricane Wind!__"__ Kazemon screamed as min-twisters shot out of her fingertips but sadly Ranamon knocked the attacks away by calling up another set of pillars. __"__Oh Sweetie I pity you…__"__ Ranamon mocked making the fairy-Digimon more pissed off than before. The girl gasped as she noticed a black cloud form above her. __"__Draining Rain! __"_

_Kazemon cried out and raised her arms above her head. The acid rain fell on Kazemon, causing her to fall into a whirlpool. _

_Daisuke gasped and rushed to his brother__'__s side. Takuya reached down and picked up the sick-boy before turning back to the fight. __"__Zoe, no!__"_

_JP put his hand over his mouth, eyes wide. __"__Zoe!__"_

"_AHHHHH__"__ Kazemon soon disappeared under water. She sank to the ocean floor. __"__No, this can't happen.__"__ She thought as data wrapped around her and turned her back into her human form. __"__I have to protect the others.__"_

_Opening her eyes Zoe saw millions of tiny lights all around her. __"__Oh. This is impossible. I can breathe… I got hit so hard I'm seeing stars.__"__ She blinked before the blonde gasped as a large clam came into view. As Zoe got closer the clam opened up and revealed a spirit. _

"_So beautiful. It's my beast spirit__"__ Zoe gasped arising her D-Tector as the spirit shot into it. She smiled and held it to her chest and let the spirit pull her back up._

_JP gasped and tried to rush in after the girl. __"__Zoe, come back!__"__ Koji let out an annoyed growl and grabbed the boy stopping him from getting into the water. __"__No JP!__"_

_Daisuke whimpered and buried his head into Takuya__'__s shoulder. __"__Zoe__"__ both brother__'__s whimpered._

_Bokomon shook his head sadly. __"__It can't be.__"_

_Ranamon crossed her arms and leaned to the right __"__Well that was fun…I suppose…__"_

_Tommy glanced at the Digimon before turning to the water and gasping, __"__Look! The whirlpools are going away!__"_

_Everyone turned and gasped eyes wide as the whirlpools disappeared and the sea became calm.__"_

_Suddenly a tower of water breaked past the surface, knocking Ranamon aside who growled in annoyance. __"__Son of a Bitch!__"__ She hissed under her breath._

_Bokomon took a few steps forward. __"__Oh my. Could it be?__"__ he said as the water flume disappeared revealing a smirking Zoe._

_Daisuke turned and gasped. __"__It's Zoe!__"__ he cheered childishly making everyone chuckle at his._

_Zoe smirked at the Digimon and raised her D-Tector. __"__Yes, I'm back. And I brought a little friend.__"__ Zoe announced slamming her D-Tector down on the 4 date loops around her free hand. __"__Execute!__"__ She screamed as she disappeared into the date cocoon __"__Beast Spirit Evolution!…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!__"_

_Once the date faded, in Zoe__'__s place was now a blue haired female Digimon. She was dressed in a darker pink. She also had dark brown gloves on her hands and she has a long black muffler around her neck. And then what seems to be two long brown bird wings on her back. _

_Takuya blinked as Daisuke eyed the girl. __"__Who is that?__"_

_Bokomon grinned as he turned to the brothers. __"__That is Zephyrmon. Behold the Legendary Warrior of Wind.__"_

"_So…Z-Zoe can kick b-butt now right?__"__ Daisuke asked as Takuya chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. _

_Ranamon tilted her head __"__So you have a beast sprit now? …Hmm this should be interesting…!__"__ Suddenly Ranamon smirked, __"__I__'__m not stupid girly-girl… a human sprit can__'__t take on a beast spirit.__"_

_Suddenly Zephyrmon let out a small hiss and held up her glove __"__I think it's time you learned a little respect. Plasma Pods!__"__ She yelled as her hands turned a bright red. Then Zephyrmon broke through the flume of water Ranamon had been standing on causing her to fall into the ocean._

_Tommy gasped and started to jump up and down __"__Oh, great!__"_

"_I'll say!__"__ Koji agreed. _

_Takuya gasped, __"__She's controlling her spirit!__"_

_Tommy grinned and turned to JP. __"__She's amazing, isn't she, JP? JP?__"_

_JP__'__s eyes were wide and shining __"__Oh-howdy!__"__ he grinned as Tommy sweat-dropped and laughed nervously._

_Ranamon swam to the top and signed, __"__Fine…__"__ She mumbled before jumping out the water as date wrapped around her. __"__Slide Evolution! Calmeramon!__"__ Once the date faded away there in the blue water Digimon__'__s spot was a large squid like Digimon with long messy purple hair._

_JP gasped at the new Digimon and trembled. __"__ Zoe, get away!__"_

_Zephyrmon rolled her eyes and turned back to the Digimon only to frown when she noticed that Calmeramon looked bored. Growling a little __"__Hurricane Gale!__"__ Zephyrmon threw her arms to the right hurling pink slashes at the water Digimon knocking her into the water._

_Zephyrmon blinked as she saw that Calmeramon had turned back into Ranamon and was floating on her back arms crossed behind her head._

"_What the…__"__ Zephyrmon mumbled before jumping as Ranamon__'__s ruby red eyes snapped open and smirked. __"__So…I__'__ve almost reached my goal…__"_

"_Goal? …What Goal?__"__ Koji growled glaring at the girl who looked at them and smirked before winking at them and disappearing into the water._

_Zephyrmon flew down to her friends and turned back into her human form. __"__I wonder what she meant?__"__ Zoe mumbled._

"_I don__'__t know…but I don__'__t like it…when ever we start a fight with her, she ditches...__"__ Koji crammed his hands into his pockets as everyone nodded in agreement._

End Flashback

A small blue Digimon named DemiVeemon took a few steps after they re-entered the school computer-room. "Time for a snack!"

A brunet girl giggled and tilted her head. "Is that all you can think about? Food?"

"Travelling to and from the Digiworld works up quite an appetite!" DemiVeemon turned to her and giggled.

TK smirked and nodded his head, "He's right! We should celebrate our latest victory over the Digimon Emperor!"

Yolei clapped her hands together and nodded in agreement. "Pizza! I heard there's a rad new place down by the beach! Let's get a large!"

Daisuke smiled and looked around his new friends before noticing the youngest member wasn't happy. "Cody? What's the matter?"

Cody jumped before looking at the older boy and frowned. "Nothing. I just don't think we should be celebrating when we don't know what the Digimon Emperor's up to."

TK signed before nodding his head. "Cody's right! We should probably hold off on the pizza until we can figure out our next plan of attack!"

Cody smiled at the fact everyone was agreeing with him before he realized something. "But starting tomorrow we won't be able to use this classroom."

" What? Why not?" Yolei said turning to look at him as the blond boy nodded his head.

" Oh, yeah, that's right! The detention room has been moved here and all the bad kids will be in the computer lab!" TK grinned and turned to the others.

Daisuke blinked before frowning. "Hey, we're not all bad!" he said making everyone laugh.

Yolei gasped and shook her head as she tightened her arms around her Digimon partner. "How will we go tomorrow if we can't access the computer lab?"

"Wait a sec! We can't go into the Digital World tomorrow, anyway! I forgot we have big plans!" TK suddenly said smiling as Dasiuke ran threw plans in his head and his eyes widened.

"I have plans to… and what do you mean, 'we'?" He mumbled showing that whatever plans he had tomorrow he wasn't looking forward to.

"He means plans with me, Daisuke." Kari said walking forward a little.

"Are you two talking about a date together?" Daisuke teased with a grin not-noticing Kari frown.

"Of course not, silly." She muttered before showing the boy her day planner. "Tomorrow marks the day the DigiDestined defeated Myotismon!" She explained.

TK smiled at the others. "Do you guys want to come with us?"

"I don't know. Maybe…" Daisuke muttered as everyone started to leave.

Kari turned to watch the boy go before she shook her head. "Why do I feel like he's still not telling us everything?" She muttered as Gatomon walked up next to her and sighed, feeling Kari's sadness.

At Daisuke's house

"What? Tomorrow?" gasped Daisuke's sister as she sat down at home with a giggling DemiVeemon on her lap.

"Yeah, TK said it marked the day they defeated Myotismon…" Daisuke nodded as Jun when into deep thought and re-thought over things before sighing.

"Well I think you should go."

Daisuke gasped, eyes wide before he jumped up. "What?" he cried.

"Daisuke, it'll be good to find out what happen …and besides you could always meet up with us later." She said hands on her hips as her younger brother sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

The next day at a park

TK smiled softly as the group was sitting on the group of decorative rocks in the park. "I can't believe it's been four years since we went into the Digital World! It seems like yesterday!"

"I couldn't imagine being at camp one second, then in another dimension the next! That sure beats canoeing and archery any day!" Cody mumbled looking around slyly.

Kari giggled. "I was sick, so I didn't go to camp that summer."

TK gasped before laughing, "I almost forgot! You weren't there the first time we saw all that weird stuff!"

Patamon pouted a little before saying "Hey, you looked pretty weird to us too, you know!"

"I guess." Yolei said thoughtfully before grinning and nodding her head, throwing her purple locks around.

"Hey!" called a voice from behind them, turning around they gasped when they saw a small group of older kids standing on the top of the steps to the park.

"Look, it's Tai and the whole gang!" Daisuke smiled slightly as he waved.

"Happy Anniversary guys!" Tai said as he and the others stopped in front of them.

Yolei grinned as the pink-head girl stopped in front of her. "Mimi, hi!"

"Hi!" Mimi said hugging the purple haired girl.

"Wow, what a reunion!" Joe grinned as Patamon flew over them a little.

Sora had her hands behind her back and tilted her head. "It has been a long time since we've all been together."

"No kidding!" Cody blinked slightly.

"Yeah! Think about it! There's enough of us here to start our own soccer league!" TK said turning to the younger boy who looked back up at him as the group moved to sit under a tree and Tai began to explain their story to the newer DigiDestined.

"So you see, not all the corrupted Digimon we encountered were in fact bad. They were just under the influence of the evil black gears!" Tai explained lightly as he stretched.

"But, we found out we could destroy the black gears with our digivices, and free them from the spell! They became our friends, and helped us defeat the four Dark Masters!" Sora added in happily.

"Jeez...those Dark Masters reminds me of…." Daisuke began but drawled of as he thought about two Digimon, one in pink and the other in white.

"Reminds you of who Daisuke?" Kari asked softly. The redhead jumped as he was pulled from his thoughts and looking around, he noticed the group was staring at him.

"Oh just same err… old friends of mine." he mumbled slightly as Tai frowned and looked away. "I thought Daisuke was starting to trust us… There must be a lot more that he's not telling us…" Tai thought sadly.

"I hope these grass stains come out of my clothes, or my Mom'll ground me." Cody said nervously standing up, hoping to change the subject.

Tai blinked and shook his head. "You guys have to stick together no matter what. Remember that friendship is key, or you'll all be toast!"

Daisuke nodded in agreement, "That's true…" he thought..

"That's an incredible story! I must say, I'm a little afraid we can't live up to the achievements of you original DigiDestined." Cody said as they walked to the river by the park.

"We wouldn't be here if we couldn't handle it…and besides we have Daisuke to help us right?" Yolei asked the shorter redhead.

Daisuke smiled at her not noticing the look he got from Kari who frowned at the fact that he was giving the purple-haired girl a smile and not her. "That's right and just for the heck of it~" Daisuke began before tacking a deep breath. "I'm ready to fight, right here, right now!"

Sora smiled and shook her head. "Daisuke, you're so brave!" she teased.

"That's the spirit, Davis! Take no prisoners!" Tai laughed, patting the boy on the shoulder.

"Oh, yeah," Daisuke nodded happily.

"Can the rest of you handle it?" Matt grinned.

"Just follow Daisuke!" Joe smiled ruffling the boy's hair, getting a cheeky grin in return.

"Oh I just remembered. Tai. Don't you have a date tonight?" Matt suddenly asked as the boy's face turned pale.

"Oniisan? You have a date? With who?" Kari asked turning to her older brother who laughed nervously as Matt smirked.

"Let me guess… Does her name begin with a 'J'?" Matt teased as the boy blushed and looked away before glaring at the blonde.

Daisuke's eyes widen before narrowing. "Y-Your going a d-date with my-" the boy began to but was cut of.

"Now Daisuke, clam down." Tai said as he pats the redhead on the back and almost knocking him of the bridge.

"HEY- Ah!" Daisuke cried throwing his arms around as everyone laugh.

"Come on TK. Lets get going." Matt said as he and TK began to leave the park while waving at the others who were laughing as Tai ran away from a pissed off Daisuke.

"YOUR GOING ON A DATE WITH MY SISTER!"

" I haven't been here in a while! It's... the same. Including the smell of your socks!" TK said following his brother into the apartment while holding Patamon who giggled at the socks and shirts on the fool.

Matt put his hands on his hips and tilted his head. "What are you talking about? I just finished cleaning the place!"

TK raising his eye brows and put Patamon down before picking up some shirts off the floor "Hmm... What are these doing here?"

Matt blinked and took the shirts from his younger brother. "Quit nit-picking, TK! Dad's been putting in a lot of hours at the TV station, and I've been rehearsing with my band!"

TK frowned and took a few steps forward. "Whoa Sorry. I almost forgot it's just you two guys."

Matt sighed but looked up and smiled. "Forget about it. This place does have a distinct odor to it. Those dishes are so filthy. I think I'd rather face the Dark Masters again that clean them! If mom here she'd never let this mess happen. She kept us in line."

TK laughed and nodded his head, "She cracks the whip on me!"

"Anyway, I'm starving! What do you want to eat? And don't expect anything too fancy because we haven't gone grocery shopping in quite a while." Matt said turning to TK and went off to put away the shirts.

TK tilted his head and nodded. "Anything will be fine."

"Okay, but I warned you!" Matt chuckled as TK looked down at Patamon who made a few noises.

"I guess I'll take a stroll over to the refrigerator and have a look at what's not expired." Matt said opening his refrigerator and looked in.

TK rushed over to his brother. "Why don't we just order a pizza? I'll buy!"

Matt smirks. "I've got a better idea. A really hot one!"

After the Pizza came the two were sitting at the table and had just finished eating.

"Ah!" TK moaned as he drank a full cup of water before fanning his mouth while Matt laughed. "Quick, call 911! I'm gonna pass out!"

Matt sighed and put his hands together before winking. "I thought I told you! Eat at your own risk! But you said you were hungry!"

TK sighed. "Are you crazy? What is this stuff?"

"Well it's a secret, but I'll tell you. A little bit of hot sauce, a little wasabi...and a mystery meat I found in the refrigerator covered in green fuzz!" Matt grinned.

TK's eyes widen and his mouth hung open. "Oh, man! I never thought cooking could make you dizzy!" Then they heard the door open. "Oh Dad must be home," he said as a man with brown hair dressed in grey pants with a white dress shirt came in. He had a matching grey jacket thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey TK. Hey Matt." Their father said sitting down next to Matt.

Matt turned to the man. "Another tough day at the TV station?"

Their dad signed and nodded his head "It's always tough, but lately it's been brutal."

TK leaned forward and blinked. "Dad, what's the matter?"

"Ugh... I don't even know how to explain it." The man moaned looking up.

"Don't tell me... Myotismon destroyed the station again." Matt smirked.

"I wish. At least then, I would have an answer for what's going on! My staff is quitting every hour, saying they're seeing 'strange things', and I don't blame them. I must be losing my mind." There father said slowly before shaking his head.

"What's happening, dad?" Matt asked turning to glance at his dad as he pushed himself up and began to walk with hunched shoulders.

"One minute, you're walking down the hall, and you see something out of the corner of your eye." he said walking in a straight line.

TK blinked. "That doesn't sound crazy so far."

"Right, but when you turn to look...Nothing! Not a trace of anyone or anything, just an empty...hallway." The two's father nodded his head and raised his hands up.

"So, what?" Matt frowned confused.

His father shook his head tiredly. "It may sound crazy, but I've come to a conclusion: The station is haunted!"

TK blinked. "Are you sure you're not just overtired? You've been putting in a lot of hours lately!"

"I know. But it's more than that. For instance, there's this dark shadow. It keeps appearing on every monitor in the station, but it's different every time!" The older man said rubbing the back of his head.

Matt shrugged and leaned against his chair. "I bet it's just the equipment. It probably needs to be cleaned."

"I know. I thought of that." Their father said crossing his arms.

"Wow, that's pretty weird." TK frowned and glanced at the table.

"You're telling me… And It doesn't help that four years ago that kid was caught in that accident." Their father signed before rubbing his eyes as TK and Matt looked at each other confused.

"What Kid?" TK asked staring at him.

"And what accident?" Matt asked curiously as his father frowned.

"Well… A Middle school asked us if we could take on a few students for their working experiences. We agreed but Myotismon attacked. One of the students got caught in the crossfire… I don't know if he survived because he was later moved to a better hospital."

TK blinked and frowned before tilting his head slightly. "Well, what are you going to do?"

Their father sighed as he crossed his arms. "I don't know. Maybe I'll go on a vacation. I heard the arctic is a nice place to visit. I haven't taken one in fifteen years," he said as he sat down and took out a CD player.

Matt stared at the player in amusement. "What's up with the CD player?"

"It's a soothing recording of buffalos migrating." The man shrugged as his sons blinked. "I heard that these recording help with stress. At this point, I'm willing to try anything. "I'm a happy little buffalo..."

Matt laughed as he stood up and left the room while calling over his shoulder, "You've flipped your lid!"

TK blinked and turned to look at his brother before standing up and smiled at his father. "Don't mind him dad. He's just not a happy little buffalo!"

The older man sighed and put same of the food Matt had made on the plate in front of him. He took one mouthful before blinking. "Ah! CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT!"

In a bedroom sat five kids. Two were sitting on a bed and two others were sitting on the floor while the last one was sitting on the chair. "My mom won't be home for a while. She's at a 'Cooking With Fungus' class," said Tai as he tilted his chair slightly.

Izzy ran his fingers over the wooden floor before looking at the others "So while she's gone I thought we could do an experiment."

The redhead who was sitting next to the only female in the room blinked and tilted his head. "Huh? What kind of experiment?"

Izzy shivered a little on the floor before grinning slightly. "It's simple. It has to do with the DigiPort!"

"The DigiPort? But how are we supposed to do an experiment from here?" Asked Kari asked looked around her bedroom.

Izzy nodded his head and pushed himself up. " Right. We've always had to use the computers in The school's computer lab to go to-and-from the Digital World. But what if we could program our D3 digivices to open up the DigiPort from our home computers too?"

Cody nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but that's easier said than done, Izzy! Where do we begin?"

Izzy laughed nervously and rubbed the side of his head "See that's where it gets a little foggy. I have a few theories, but I'm not real sure."

Tai pushed himself over to his friend "Come on, Izzy, let's hear them!"

Izzy sighed but looked up at the brunet boy. "Here's the thing. We've always just assumed the power of the computer is the key to opening the DigiPort. But, I think the computers are incidental and that the D3's are the true power of the DigiPort!"

"These things?" Kari blinked and held up her pink and white digivice.

"I've suspected it for a while now, but I didn't say anything because I didn't have enough proof to be absolutely sure. Now with the school's computer lab being used for detention, the Digimon Emperor might do some things while we're stuck looking for a way into the Digital World!" Izzy said leaning a little to the side and rubbed his right eye.

Tai let out a small yawn and leaned back slightly. "That's a great point Izzy, but where are we supposed to open the DigiPort?"

Izzy smirked and leaned forward. "Right here. We'll open it up right here!" he said while pointing at Tai's computer making everyone gasp. "See, according to my theories, the D3's all we need to open the DigiPort, but if I'm wrong, it could be dangerous."

Cody blinked and looked down. "Oh…" he said Izzy looked around everyone. "So, who's the first guinea pig? Come on, Daisuke, give it a try!"

"Are you sure? What if something goes wrong?" Daisuke asked tilting his head as the older redhead frowned but nodded "Yeah, but it's a risk I'm willing to try!"

Daisuke sighed as he walked over to the computer and held up his digivices. "Here goes! DigiPort Open!" he called as a gate popped up on the screen.

Everyone grinned, as Cody laughed, "I don't believe it! Nice work, Izzy!" Tai looked at the others "Let's go through!"

Everyone gasped turned to look at the older boy who shrugged. "We need to test The DigiPort!" he said as an old female voice called out, "I'm home!"

Kari sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Great! We can't go. Mom's home early!" the girl said as Daisuke pressed one of his buttons shutting down the gate.

Izzy frowned. "Bummer. I wanted to see my theory through."

Tai laughed "Don't worry, Izzy, you'll get your chance soon enough. I just wish we could have known earlier. It might have saved us some close calls with our parents."

Izzy sighed and rubbed his chin. "Yeah, I know. I should have said something earlier."

Tai smiled "No need to sweat it. It's not your fault! Nice work, Izzy!" he said as Kari nodded in agreement.

"Now that we can open the port from any one of our houses, we're going to have to be extra-especially careful!" Cody suddenly said making everyone look at him.

Kari blinked in confusion. "But why?" she asked before jumping as their bedroom door open to allow her mother in. "Hi, kids! I hope everyone's hungry~!" she sang before leaving the room.

Daisuke laughed nervously and turn to his friend. "Because of just that, Kari. Keeping the secret from our parents becomes a lot more difficult when they can barge in on us at any second."

Kari sighed but smiled as she turned to Tai "I couldn't imagine our mother coming into our rooms in the night and we weren't there. She'd probably call the National Guard and the army!" she said as Tai nodded in agreement.

Izzy nodded his head before rubbing his chin "We're just going to have to work out some sort of plan."

"Think about that later, we've got to go." Tai said as everyone left the room.

Kari gasped as the group meet up with the others. They were now standing in front of the TV satiation. "Look at that huge cloud! Do you see how it just came out of nowhere?"

Gatomon nodded her head. "Hmm…"

TK rolled his eyes. "The weathermen are always wrong."

Daisuke glanced at his friends before looking around with a frown.

"What's wrong?" asked DemiVeemon as he jumped onto the redhead's shoulder who looked at him and sighed.

"I-I don't know… I don't like this place. I feel like something bad happen here." Daisuke said as his friends turned to him and Kari stepped closer. "Can you remember what?" she asked softly as Daisuke shook his head. "It… Hurt's to remember." the boy frowned as Joe open his mouth, but before the older boy could say anything lightning hit the station causing them all to jump.

"Ah. See? The weather agrees with yah," DemiVeemon giggled and nuzzled his partner's neck as all the workers ran out of the station.

Gatomon blinked and looked up. "Huh? Ugh!" the cat frowned before rushing into the station followed by everyone else. As the group entered a large hall they saw a shadow spinning around the ceiling.

"It's the ghost." TK gasped eyes widen as Kari frowned. "Who' ya gonna call?"

"Ghost-Busters~!" DemiVeemon joked.

Everyone gasped as paper and books were thrown around the room. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Gatomon!" cried the shadow as it spun around even more.

TK growled lightly, "What does it want?"

Tai frowned. "You're asking me?"

Gatomon look at the others. "It wants me! I'm here!" the cat said before rushing into the middle of the room. "I'm right here! What do you want?"

DemiVeemon whimpered and looked at the redhead. "I think she's flipped her lid!"

Daisuke blinked and looked down at his partner "What?"

Gatomon frowned. "I'm here!" she cried out again.

"Gatomon!"

Gatomon blinked as the shadow stopped in front of her. "Wizardmon!" she cried out in recognition making everyone gasp.

Wizardmon slowly appeared from the ground "Gatomon... Gatomon, I'm glad you've come."

Kari smiled. "Wizardmon!"

Cody blinked and looked at the girl. "A friend?"

Yolei frowned but nodded her head. "Let's hope so!"

Gatomon smiled happily "Wizardmon, it's good to se you again."

Wizardmon tilted his head, "Gatomon, I need to tell you something."

Gatomon blinked, "What is it, old friend?"

Wizardmon closed his eyes. "Your great enemy… You cannot defeat him the way you are," he said making the cat gasp.

TK frowned. "Does he mean the Digimon Emperor?"

Wizardmon turned to look at the blonde before turning back to the cat. "Your enemy is not only the Digimon Emperor, but a more powerful darkness. The darkness cannot be defeated with strength alone. You must return the one wrapped in darkness to his true self."

Gatomon frowned and looked up at the Digimon-ghost "What? True self?"

Wizardmon nodded his head. "Kindness will release the Golden Radiance."

Yolei frowned and crossed her arms. "Kindness? I hope he doesn't mean that we have to be nice to Ken!"

Wizardmon sighed, "Kindness alone will not prevail. The Golden Radiance is also necessary." the Digimon said before turning to the redhead and smiled. "It's good to see you again."

Daisuke blinked as everyone gasped and turned to the redhead. "But the only other Wizardmon I know tried to well-" he said as he thought back to when Tommy got his sprit before jumping as the Digimon chuckled.

"I wasn't always blue," he said as Daisuke thought for a moment before gasping "Sorcermon!"

Wizardmon nodded his head happily. "You don't have much time. You must hurry! Goodbye, my friends." the Digimon said as he slowly disappeared and Gatomon let out a small cry as tears fell down her face. Kari walked to the cat and hugged her.

TK turned to the redheaded boy. "Who was Sorcermon anyway?"

Daisuke looked down as Kari and Gatomon turned to him "We were battling some evil Digimon. They was about to destroy me and my team, but Sorcermon sacrifice himself to protect us…"

DemiVeemon whimpered and looked down. "He must have been reborn as Wizardmon and then helped Kari and Gatomon!"

Kari sniffed and looked down. "I hope we see him again."

Tai smiled "I'm sure


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

~Flash Back~

"Wow, this is working great. We should get to that fair thing in no-time," Takuya grinned as the group sat down on the raft before the wooden raft suddenly lurched down a stream of ice-cold water.

"Let's hope so." Bokomon sighed as he set him self down at the front of the raft between Takuya -who had his goggles on over his eyes- and Koji who seemed to be glaring at the water for no reason what so ever.

"I hate water," he muttered quietly.

"And lets hope the Toucanmon are there." Tommy said as he peeked over the barrel he was sitting in before he heard a snoring noise. The boy then turned to the source of the noise, he sweat-dropped. "How can someone sleep at a time like this? Doesn't he know we have important things to do?"

"Like what? Sweep up the raft? Relax a little, Shorty," JP yawned before leaning against the raft's mast.

"Umm…Is it me or is it s-starting to get c-colder?" Daisuke wondered before he noticed ice blocks in the water.

"Yeah. Were really starting to cook now," Takuya cheered as the shorter redhead rested his head on the boy's shoulder.

"M-Maybe cooking I-isn't the right w-word," Daisuke mumbled.

Zoe nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. I can't feel my fingers."

Koji glanced at the blonde before sighing; taking off his blue and yellow jacket and shoved it into the girls face. "Here."

Zoe gasped and looked up. "R-Really? You sure?"

"Hm." Koji nodded his head as the blonde smiled and took the jacket "Thanks. You're the best!" she said not noticing the depressed look of the boy behind her.

"Why couldn't she say that to me?" J.P wondered sadly before a loud cry brought everyone's gaze to the boy in the barrel who, was looking at the sleeping rabbit-like Digimon. "Neemon, you can't sleep like that, you'll freeze to death."

Neemon cried as some ice-cold water splashed on his face making him sit up. "I'm up!"

"Hey, look at that?" called Bokomon, pointing ahead as everyone blinked in confusion and turned to look at what the bear-like Digimon was pointing at.

JP stared. "Umm...what are we looking at?"

"Land ahead!" Bokomon cried loudly before the raft when flying over an edge and started to rush down a landscape of snow.

"That was better then what I thought it would be," Takuya said as he wrapped his arm around Daisuke who's face began to get redder showing sighs of sickness "But where's that fair thing?" he asked as Bokomon pulled his book out of his pink waist band.

"I hope we find it soon…Daisuke doesn't look so good," Zoe said causing everyone to glance at the small redhead.

"Well duh. Of course he's not very well. He has a fever and this snow isn't help." Koji said rolling his eyes slightly annoyed.

Bokomon looked at the younger redhead and felt his forehead "He is getting hotter…." he said before looking back at his book while Takuya pulled his brother against his chest hoping that he could warm him up a bite.

"It says the fair is just up ahead." Bokomon explained before putting the book away.

"Well…There is something ahead…" Zoe called making everyone to gasp as they saw a large crater in the snow "But it doesn't look very fair."

"Whaaa!"

"Everyone hold onto something so we don't fall of the raft!" Koji yelled before everyone nodded their head and leaned forward to hold onto the wooden raft before everyone let out a air-splitting scream as the wooden structure lurched into the crater.

"What? …A snow-man?" everyone gasped as a large white snowman stood in front of them making them ram straight into the snow braking their raft.

"Now that's more then what I was expecting," Takuya said as everyone groaned.

"Hey. It's warm here," Koji said sitting up and putting his hand on what seemed to be green grass.

"It's warm? Why is it warm?" Zoe asked looking at everyone.

Takuya groaned and rubbed his head before looking up to see a huge kettle. "M-Maybe because of that?"

Everyone gasped as the sight of the black object before they noticed lots of different nets and buildings around the kettle.

"Hey. It's the fair thing!" Takuya cheered as everyone pushed themselves up and started towards the fair.

"Ah. How I despise crowds," Bokomon groaned as the small group entered into the fair that was filled with all different kinds of Digimon.

"Even if those Toucanmon are here, it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack." Zoe sighed as they began to walk.

Daisuke whimpered and tried to follow them, but only started to feel sick again before gasping as his vision suddenly turned black and he fell to the ground.

"Takuya. Daisuke's gotten even sicker." Zoe cried as she gently picked the boy up and checked his temper.

Takuya looked down before taking his brother from the girl, nodding his head and walked over to a large tree and set the boy under it.

"I'll stay with him," Bokomon said as he walked over to the older redhead and sat down next to Daisuke.

"You sure?" Takuya asked worried for his brother.

"Of cause," Bokomon said as Neemon sat down on Daisuke other side.

"Takuya!" Koji called as he jammed his hands into his pockets, making the redhead turn to look at him "Hmm?"

"We'll look for the D-Tectors while you and Tommy look for medication," Koji explained as the other nodded his head in understanding.

"So we split up?" Takuya asked and everyone nodded their heads. "Hai."

"Umm…my brother's sick and I need medicine," Takuya said leaning against a wooden side while a large yellow bug like Digimon sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry," it said.

Takuya sighed and looked down sadly.

"They're really colorful. So have they been here?" Koji asked a familiar looking panda-like Digimon behind a counter.

"No, sorry," the Digimon shook his head before Koji groaned and looked down.

Zoe looked up at a red, yellow and grey armored Digimon "And it's really important."

The Digimon closed his eyes sadly, "Wish we could help."

Zoe sighed.

"Not even one?" JP asked an egg-like Digimon who shook his head making JP whimper.

"Any luck?" Bokomon asked Neemon who had climbed the tree. "Nope," the Digimon said lazily.

Bokomon sighed and looked at Daisuke who let out a small whimper and his head slowly slipped down while his chest started to move slightly faster then before.

Tommy leaned over with his hands on his knees while looking at a small fish-like Digimon "Hmm. Sorry, I don't know. Try down there," the Digimon said pointing down the street to a small brown house-like tent.

Tommy smiled and nodded. "Okay thanks," the boy said as the Digimon hopped away. Tommy then turned to face the house like tent.

"Any body home?" Tommy asked, pushing the door open and looked inside before noticing lots of different things. In the middle of the room was a small robot Digimon. He was leaning against a wooden box pressing buttons.

"Hello?" Tommy called out twiddling his thumbs around while watching the Digimon. "Yeah? What? Can't you tell I'm busy?"

Tommy blinked and slowly leaned over the Digimon's shoulder to see that he was playing a video game…and losing. "That's being busy?"

"Yes. It. Is." The Digimon grunted before crying as he character was killed. "Now I have to start all over again."

Tommy sighed, shaking his head and turning to the Digimon. "Umm…Do you have any Medicine? My friend's sick."

The Digimon blinked before shrugging. "Sorry. I'm all out."

Tommy looked down before nodding his head in understanding he then glanced at the wooden video game and grinned "Hey, why don't you let me take a shot at that," he said as the robot Digimon turned to him "Say what? Your just a human child."

"Video games are my specialty~" Tommy sang as he stepped up to the video game and began to play while the Digimon stood behind him, watching him.

"So tell me, are all human children as good as you?" the Digimon asked turning to look at him.

"Well…my best friend is pretty good at video games…But I'm better," Tommy laughed before hitting a series of buttons and won the game.

"Hey. It looks like I've won something. So what did I win anyway?" Tommy wondered out loud as the Digimon looked at the game before pressing a button and a device shot out "Oh that? That's nothing."

"So what are you going to do with it?" Tommy asked eyeing the Digimon who glanced at him. "That's none of your business."

The Digimon then turned and rushed to the other side of the room and open a lock safe that had five colorful objects inside that looked very familiar to Tommy.

"Huh? Wait a minute, our D-Tectors!" Tommy cried out at the Digimon who picked up a brown and red one.

"Really? These things are called D-Tectors?" The Digimon said looking at the object as Tommy leaned over the counter. "Those belong to me and my friends," Tommy informed the Digimon.

"You must be a nutter. These are mine kid," The Digimon said looking at Tommy who whimpered.

"It was the Toucanmon. They stole them from us and then came here and traded their stuff with you." Tommy tried to explain.

"Yeah right. You should write books if you can think up stuff like that," the Digimon said as Tommy shook his head. "It's not just a story it's the truth. You have to believe me," Tommy pleaded.

"Yeah. Yeah. I don't have to do nothing. Do you have any proof?" The Digimon asked holding his hand up as Tommy frowned.

"Not really…"

_Tommy sighed before gasping and looked up. "Wait. Give me one and I'll Spirit Evolve."_

"Nice try kid. I give you one and you'll run off… You remind me of me when I was younger," the Digimon laughed.

"The Toucanmon really stole them…" Tommy whimpered sadly.

"Knock it off and get out of here," the Digimon yelled loudly throwing his arm around.

"Isn't there anything I could do to convince you?" Tommy asked softly.

"Look I'm running a business. If you want them then you'll have to trade for them," The Digimon grumbled as Tommy blinked and nodded before taking out all the things he had, only sadly the Digimon said no to everything.

Tommy whimpered before gasping as the Digimon began to play around with Takuya's D-Tector. "What are you doing?"

"I have to test them out to make sure they're good enough for the next person to buy them," the Digimon explained before grabbing Tommy's and sighing. "This one's broken," he said before pulling the top off.

"Whaaa… You broke it!" Tommy cried, teary eyed as a loud ringing noise called the Digimon over to a wooden phone on the wall.

Tommy blinked as he watched the Digimon agued on the phone before putting the phone down and turned around.

"Y-You broke it…" Tommy cried staring at the object and the Digimon shook his head. "Quit your bellyaching. I didn't break it!" the Digimon sighed before whispering to himself, "…I think I broke it."

"No I can fix it. I'll open up one of the other ones to see what it's supposed to look like." The Digimon said taking Takuya's D-Tector and began to play with it again.

"N-No stop. I don't care about mine. But don't brake another one," Tommy screamed and began to cry.

"Look. What's with all the noise?" The Digimon asked turning to Tommy who sniffed.

Tommy looked at the Digimon and rubbed his eyes. "I know I'm just a little kid and I only get in the way most of the time, but Takuya, Daisuke, JP, Zoe and Koji… they're different. They're going to save the world and they needs those to do it."

The Digimon sighed before looking up at the clock. "I'll tell you what. I owe you for winning the game. I'll give you one hour to find something to trade."

"Yeah?" Tommy laughed before a loud clock ring made him look at the clock to see it was 2 o'clock.

"But just an hour, got it? Not a minute longer. And don't you dare breeze this to anyone got that? I don't want people to think this Datamon has gone soft." Datamon hissed to the young boy who nodded.

"Okay. One hour." Tommy smiled as Datamon looked at the clock. "Well it's 58 minutes."

Tommy gasped before he spun around and rushed out the room.

"Right. Now back to fixing this thing. Oh of course! I just need to find the circuit." Datamon said to himself before glancing at the clock. "I almost hope he makes it."

Tommy panted as he rushed down the roads looking around. "I need to hurry and find them. Takuya? Koji?" He called out.

Tommy whispered as he slowed down and looked up at the sky as the Digimon around him giggled amongst themselves. "Oh just perfect. Now they're lost… Well I just have to find a way to make this work all by my self."

Tommy glanced around before nodding and rushed over to the snow line. "But I need some help to do it…" Not seeing anyone he sighed, "Okay then I'll do it alone." Once Tommy got that out he rushed away from the warm fair to the cold snow.

The short brunet ran along the snow before whimpering, "Oh I'll never find anything out here."

"Finally we're here..." said a voice. Looking up Tommy saw two of the Toucanmon. One was holding a brown box.

"WHAAA!" the Digimon and Tommy screamed when they spotted each other. Then the Digimon turned around and legged it away with Tommy rushing after them. "Wait."

"We're not waiting, we're scramming!" The Digimon cried.

"Stop. I really mean it this time!" Tommy cried following the Digimon. "When I catch you!"

"You'll never catch us!" the Toucanmon cried before they gasped as they heard a loud cracking sound before the ice they were on cracked and gave out under them sending them into the icy water.

Tommy blinked before moving to pick up the wooden box not noticing that it had turned on or that it was a video camera.

"This is what you two traded our D-Tectors for isn't it? Well I'm taking it back," Tommy growled annoyed before turning to leave.

"Where are you going?! Come back! We can't swim!" The Toucanmon cried flapping their wings around making Tommy sigh. "I guess I can't leave them like this. But then again you did steal are stuff so your just getting what you deserve…" Tommy said before taking a few steps away only to turn back and put the box on the ground. "Who am I kidding? Hang on!" he said pulling them out of the water not noting the camera was recording him.

"No…" Tommy gasped as the two Toucanmon grabbed the wooden camera and were running away. "Thanks for the help sucker!"

"But I saved your life," Tommy whimpered as the two bird-like Digimon shook their head. "You snooze you lose."

Tommy sniffled as the Digimon rushed away from him. The boy hiccupped before turning and began to walk back to the fair trying to hold back his tears.

Takuya groaned as he walked down the road. He had just spoken to another Digimon and apparently no one knows what Medication is and he was really getting worried for his brother.

"Takuya!" called a voice. Looking up the older redhead saw Koji who stopped in front of him. "Find anything?"

Takuya looked down guilty and shook his head.

"Yeah. Me neither… Stupid bird-brains," Koji grumbled slamming his fist into his hand before the two heard a group of Digimon chanting, "Eat! Eat! Eat!"

"Another plate!"

"Um… Is that JP?" Takuya blinked and Koji shrugged before the two slipped past the Digimon to see their brown haired friend forcing curry into his mouth before he let out a small noise and leaned back holding his stomach "I'm finished."

"JP? What are you doing?" Koji asked as him and Takuya rushed up to him.

JP laughed nervously before holding up his finger "Well I thought maybe the Toucanmon might have eaten here. And it turns out they did, then I saw that sign~" JP said pointing to a large white sigh that said "Eat 30 plates and win an amazing prize."

"Oh brother. Listen buddy, you're supposed to be looking for the D-Tectors not stuffing yourself." Takuya groaned shaking his head.

"Yeah but finding is tough work and I had to keep my energy up. Plus I thought maybe the Toucanmon paid with the D-Tectors and they're the prizes. Well Zoe thought so," JP said with a matter of fact voice while Koji blinked. "Zoe's here?"

The two boy's looked at JP as another voice called out, "More food! HEY ANOTHER PLATE!" Looking both boys gasped as they saw the blonde chucking down curry before putting another plate onto one of the 6 pills around her. "HEY ARE YOU DEAF? MORE FOOD!"

"Zoe ate all of that?" Takuya gasped.

Koji nodded. "Well she is an growing girl!"

Takuya sweat-dropped "Yeah. No kidding." he said before following the raven-haired boy out.

"Takuya."

Takuya blinked and turned to the other. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about Daisuke." Koji said looking away from the other redhead. "He's a good kid."

Takuya blinked before smiling and nodding his head. "Yeah…He is…" he mumbled before looking up at the sky. "You know, Daisuke was always the kind of kid that stayed quit but he could be very blunt. He liked to stay inside a lot too. He used to get picked on a lot. I guess that's one of the reasons why I'm so over protective of him. If anything happens to him… I'll never forgive myself…Daisuke…He's always been there for me when I need him."

Koji smiled and nodded his head "I wish I had a brother like Daisuke. When I tried to leave he followed me… It was because he was worried about me even though he didn't have a sprit, he was determined to keep me safe." Koji laughed before turning to look at the older redhead "I'm sure we'll find something to help him. Heck there might be a Digimon who can heal him."

Takuya smiled and nodded "Thanks."

"Hey!"

Turning, to two saw Bokomon rushing up to them. "Don't worry Neemon's with Daisuke."

"What's wrong?" Takuya asked as Bokomon sighed, "It's Tommy. He left the fair."

"What?" both boys gasped and rushed off only to see Tommy walking back to the fair looking down.

"Huh? Tommy!" both boys yelled rushing up to the boy who looked up and began to sob while running over to them before grabbing on to Takuya.

"Hey? What's the matter?" Takuya asked only to have Tommy cry harder into his shirt.

Datamon smiled happily at the D-Tectors he had just fixed before his door was knocked down to show a wooden Digimon. "Nock, Nock. Always polite to knock first right~?"

"Yeah it's real polite to knock down my door," Datamon said rolling his eyes before yelping as the Digimon threw two tied up Toucanmon to the ground along with the wooden camera. "These two traded something I want right~"

Ring!

Datamon blinked and turned to the clock to see Tommy had 15 more minutes.

"Hey I'm talk to you… Take this thing back and give me the other thing." the Digimon yelled as Datamon sighed. "Maybe, but first I have to check out the goods." Datamon said picking up the camera and looking at recorded video only to gasp as he saw Tommy helping the two Toucanmon before they ran away leaving a very upset Tommy behind.

"Sorry buddy but it looks like I have to turn down your offer," Datamon said looking at the video again as the Digimon nodded. "That's better- Wait, what?"

"I have another customer." Datamon shrugged making the wooden Digimon angry "Hand it over or you'll never have another customer."

"Arbormon slide-evolution to Petaldramon!" Arbormon said as data spun around him before he turned into this long green lizard with a flower framed face.

"Leaf Cyclone." He yelled releasing a cyclone of leaves from his nostrils destroying Datamon's shop and few of it's neighbors.

"That's it. No one messes with my store," Datamon yelled before attacking the beast only to realize it didn't leave a scratch. It only made Petaldramon laugh before rising up and shaking it's head "Leaf Cyclone!" He yelled sending a twirl of leaves at the robot Digimon knocking him back as Tommy, Takuya and Koji appeared on the scene.

"Petaldramon!" Koji gasped as said Digimon turned to him while Tommy ran over to Datamon and tried to help him up. "Are you alright Datamon?"

"Yeah I'm fine… Oh it's you." Datamon gasped looking at Tommy who began to tear up "I-I couldn't find a-anything to trade. And I tried so h-hard," Tommy whimpered before gasping as Datamon gently putting his hand on his check.

"You did just fine kid. Have you ever heard the saying, truth is the greatest treasure?" Datamon asked softly as Tommy blinked "Um no."

Datamon laughed before turning and grabbing an object before showing it to Tommy who gasped. "Go one take it. You know, at first I thought you were just making up stories because you wanted these things so badly but you truly deserve to have them."

Tommy giggled and nodded before taking his D-Tector back and blinked as he noticed it was slightly heavier then before. Tommy looked up at Datamon who laughed, "It's not broken. But I did add something. The thing you won in the game. It's really yours after all."

Tommy blinked before looking at screen to see a ball shape object. "My beast sprit! You are awesome Datamon." Tommy grinned happily and Datamon laughed.

Tommy pushed himself up and turned around before growling lightly and holding his D-Tector out.

"Execute! Beast Sprit Evolution!" Tommy screamed as data looped around his hand before he slammed the data against his D-Tector.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Tommy 's voice could be heard from outside the cocoon of data.

Once the data disappeared in Tommy's place was a large pure white bear with amour padding on his chest.

The Warrior of Ice looked around before grabbing Petaldramon's tail and began to pull hard right before the Digimon was about to bite Takuya and Koji.

"Korikakumon the Beast Warrior of Ice." Bokomon gasped. Datamon gaped. "So it really is true. Humans have the power to turn into Digimon," he said as Petaldramon turned around only to be hit in the face by Korikakumon before said Digimon turned around and put his hands together making a sound similar to purring.

"Tommy? What in the world are you doing? This isn't the time for relaxation," Bokomon gasped.

Datamon hopped up. "Behind you!" he cried as Petaldramon pounded onto him.

Korikakumon growled before throwing the other beast of him and then pushing himself up. "Avalanche Axes." summoning two Axes and charging at Petaldramon before jumping and threw his arms around cutting the Digimon in the face. The force of the blow threw the Digimon back once again leaving red lines all over Petaldramon face making Korikakumon cheered happily.

"There's something you don't see everyday." Koji blinked in shock. "He can't control his sprit. He sure looks silly," Takuya laughed before Bokomon made everyone look at him. "Not as silly as you looked trying to beat up your friends mister pot calling the kettle black."

Petaldramon growled as he threw his tail up in the air. "Boy are you going to regret that," he yelled slamming his tail into the ground. "Thorn Jab!" Vines burst out from the earth and tried to entangle Korikakumon.

"Here! Catch! Help out your friend you guys." Datamon said throwing Koji and Takuya their D-Tectors to them and they soon disappeared into cocoons of data.

Once the data faded away Agunimon and Lobomon were ready to fight.

"How about we heat things up a little," Agunimon yelled as he and Lobomon set Korikakumon free before the beat up Digimon dragged Petaldramon up a hill of snow before throwing him into the ice.

"And now, Frozen Arrowheads!" he yelled as the arrowheads at the ends of his mane of braids turned to ice and shot at Petaldramon sending him flying away.

"I'll be back!" Petaldramon yelled before disappeared from sight.

Korikakumon turned and sighed as he turned back into his human form breathing hard. He then slowly walking back to the group as Datamon looked around his shop and blinked before sighing. "Well what do you know? I do have Medicine," Datamon said turning to Tommy and putting a brown pot into the boys hands. "Here, it's on the house. I hope your friend gets better," he laughed before Tommy joined in.

"Haha, I got the D-Tectors back

and_ I got Daisuke some Medicine."_

~End Flash Back~

"We have to find the Digimon Emperor! I hope the others are having more luck than we are." Tai said as he led Kari and Daisuke through the Digital World looking for the Emperor.

"Hey Daisuke?" Kari asked softly, flicking her brown hair back slightly.

"Hmm?" The redhead asked looking around.

"What was Sorcermon like?" She asked making the redhead turn to her and smile.

"He was a very nice Digimon. When we meet him, he thought we were the enemy." Daisuke chuckled at the memory.

"Oh. Wizardmon was very kind at heart. He protected Gatomon hundreds of times," Kari smiled looking down at the white cat Digimon at her side.

"It's ironic that Sorcermon would come back as Wizardmon and sacrificed himself again," Daisuke sighed as he thought about the white wizard Digimon.

"Yeah but if he hadn't then Kari might not be here," Tai suddenly spoke up. "And I'm grateful for that."

Daisuke blinked before nodding. "Yeah."

Kari opened her mouth to say something before a soft beep when off. Pulling out her D-terminal, she gasped, "Cody and Izzy have found something. They want us to head back for a meeting."

Tai grinned and turned to them. "Well then. Lets get going."

"Yeah!" Veemon cheered jumping up and down before the group turned to head back home.

Once they got to the small white TV and returned to the home world, Tai took a seat on Izzy's computer chair backwards as Izzy and Cody entered the room.

"Is my mom back yet?" The red head boy asked before Tai shook his head. "No, we were lucky. We all made it back before she got home."

Izzy nodded his head before turning to his laptop. "That was close."

Tai tilted his head in thought before blinking "What did you find in your area?"

Cody turned to the older boy and smiled. "The whole place was covered with a bunch of control spires!"

"I knew it!" Yolei gasped.

"There must have been a control spire convention in town!" DemiVeemon giggled childishly as TK smiled and shook his head. "Tell me about it. There were hundreds of them!"

Cody nodded as well. "We found something else, too! The Digimon Emperor's Base!" he said walking over to join the younger kids as Matt and Tai moved over to Izzy to see what he was doing.

Kari leaned forward in shock. "His base?"

"Yeah!" Cody nodded as he set his partner down on Izzy's bed.

"I'll keep my eyes open here and report back if there's any trouble." Tentomon said from Izzy's laptop.

"Right." Izzy nodded before typing and then turning his laptop around "Alright, everybody should take a look at this."

Izzy showed them the computer screen that had a grid of white squares and black squares on it. "First, look at the area that Daisuke' group explored." He said pointing to a few black squares, "Next, the area that TK's group was in." Pointing to another place with a few black squares. "Finally, here's where my group was. If we connect them together…"

Daisuke leaned forward before glancing up at the older boy. "It makes a path?"

"Or a circus clown! I love that game!" DemiVeemon giggled as he crawled up onto Daisuke's head.

Poromon growled as all the other Digimon glared at the screen. "He's taking over all the areas! Talk about nesting!"

Patamon sighed before letting out a small hiss. "There will be nothing left of our world!"

DemiVeemon whimpered softly ,"Not to mention our friends!"

"That's it! Now I'm really starting to get upset!" Upamon huffed annoyed as Gatomon walked behind him looking down with her paws behind her back "If only we could destroy that base."

Kari gasped before nodding "That's it! If we destroy the Emperor's base, then the Control Spires would be useless!"

TK smiled. "That makes sense!"

"So then why are we sitting around like a bunch of Yahoos? I say we go to the Digital World, find his base, and rip it up like a bad cliché! Right?" DemiVeemon huffed annoyed.

"What do you want to do? Walk up there and say 'Excuse me, do you mind if we take a couple of minutes and tear down this building?" TK asked as the Digimon whimpered and hid behind Daisuke who glared at the blonde.

"Hey leave him alone. He's scared and worried, in case any of you have noticed it's their home," Daisuke growled before jumping as Kari put her hand on his shoulder. "Clam down. He was just saying we have to come up with some sort of plan. We understand the Digimon are upset Daisuke."

Daisuke rolled his eyes and shrugged the girl's hand of his shoulder. "I guess your right. Sorry! He's right. It's going to take a lot of thinking."

TK sighed before nodding. "Yeah. And I also think it's going to take longer than one day to accomplish!"

Yolei blinked and looked at the two boys "Huh? I suppose if we all had to be back by a certain time, we wouldn't be able to concentrate on destroying the base."

Kari nodded and stepped closer. "Right. Then we all have to agree on one thing: We don't return until the base is destroyed."

Yolei looked up "Huh? You mean…" She trailed of.

Cody blinked and looked down. "I don't know. If I'm not there for my mom's tuna casserole, she'll know something's wrong! I haven't missed one in two years!"

Daisuke sighed before grinning as he suddenly remembered a line Takuya would use a lot. "Just make up some excuse to tell her, like you were picked by the army to go on a secret mission to mars!" He laughed making everyone chuckle.

Kari put her hand over her mouth as she giggled. "If you told your parents that, they'd actually believe you?"

Daisuke grinned more and shrugged "Course not! They don't believe anything I say!" He said making the other bust out laughing.

Izzy blinked and stared at the group before sighing. "Ugh...with all these control spires in the Digital World, there's no way our Digimon will ever be able to digivolve!" he said making the younger kids look at him.

Matt turned to the older redhead. "Cut them some slack Izzy. They have been working hard but you do have a point. That means we would be next to useless if we went to the Digital World with you guys!"

Tai laughed and nodded his head before kicking the chair sliding backwards. "That's true, Matt, but there's other ways we can help out without actually going with them! Like camping! While you guys are in the Digital World, we'll go camping!"

Kari blinked "Huh?"

"How's it going to help us if we're fighting the Emperor while you guys are roasting marshmallows?" TK asked tilting his head.

"It's simple. We can tell our parents we're going camping. But if they call the campgrounds and no one's there, we'll get in trouble! So while you guys go to the Digital World, the older kids will go camping for real and cover for you!" Tai grinned leaning back and then forwards.

Matt smiled. "Great idea, Tai. Plus, we get to go camping!"

Tai nodded "Tough job, but someone's got to do it!" Tai said as a knock on the door made everyone turn towards Izzy's door as an older purple haired woman open the door and peeked in. "Oh, you're home! Hello!"

The woman blinked as she noticed that Daisuke and Kari were holding each other, dancing, TK and Yolei were arm wrestling with Cody watching, Matt and Tai were looking at a globe, and Izzy's was holding all the Digimon, pretending they were stuffed animals. "Ah, hi there, mom!"

"Hi kids! What are you all doing inside on such a nice day?" Izzy's mother asked softly as everyone blinked and turned to look at Izzy who blinked.

Izzy smiled. "Uh well...we're discussing going on a camping trip for our next vacation!"

Izzy's mother smiled and tilted her head "That sounds like fun, but you're going to need a chaperone. Who's the adult who's going with you?"

Izzy suddenly got pale. "Uh.."

Matt suddenly stepped in front of the other boy. "Oh, don't worry! My dad will go with us! He loves the great outdoors!"

"Are you sure?" Tai whispered to the blonde who shrugged. "No, but it sounded good!"

Daisuke looked at them before smiling "Oh and my sister will be going too. She's great at camping, and she'll make sure we stay in order."

Izzy's mother smiled at the idea. She had heard that Jun was amazing at looking after kids, older or younger.

"Are you sure?" Everyone turned to the younger redhead as Izzy's mother left. "I'll maker her. I know same of her secrets."

"Really?" Tai suddenly said.

Daisuke grinned. "Yep. I know a lot about you Senpai." he said making the boy pale and blush while everyone laughed.

"WHAT?" Jun gasped looking down at her younger brother who was packing clothes into his bag. "Yeah. I promised you would go."

"And what if I say no?" Jun huffed crossing her arms across her chest.

Daisuke turned to her. "But you blushed when I said Tai would be going, meaning you want to go."

Jun growled and looked away. "It's your imagination."

"Come on. Please Junie? It's for the Digital World," Daisuke pleaded as Jun looked down and thought about it. After all, in the Digital World, she had met her best friends and the Digital World had given her the power of water.

"Come on Jun," Daisuke sighed. "You know Oniisan would want you to go and not spend every afternoon in his room."

Jun frowned. Daisuke did have a point there. Takuya had always told her she should go on a few trips with her other friends once in a while since after they'd gotten back from the Digital World she had refused every offer she got from her old friends and would later feel guilty about it.

Jun looked down at the boy before sighing. "Fine I'll go," she said and Daisuke cheered. "If you wash the dishes tonight," She smirked, walking out the room followed by Daisuke.

"Police still have no idea as to the whereabouts of boy genius Ken Ichijouji, who mysteriously disappeared sometime ago." A voice from the TV said making the two kids to look at the screen.

"He's in the Digital World isn't he?" Jun asked looking at the TV as Daisuke looked down.

"Yeah."

Yolei groaned and rolled over, looking up at the ceiling. "_I also think it's going to take more than one day to accomplish_!" TK's voice echoed in her head making her sit up as she remembered what had Kari said ."_Right! Then we all have to agree on one thing: We don't return until the base is destroyed_!"

Yolei looked up determined. "Alright. Even though I'm going to be gone a long time, and I'll miss all my soap operas, I am totally up for this!"

Poromon yawned and looked at the purple-haired girl. "You shouldn't be up at all! We went to bed hours ago! Some of us are trying to sleep! Good night! Humph!"

Yolei smiled down at her partner. "Yeah. Good night," She said before laying back down while chanting in her head "Go Yolei, Go Yolei, Go! Go Yolei, Go Yolei, Go!"

"Digimon Emperor, prepare to go down! We're going to teach that evil genius a lesson he'll never forget!" Yolei said walking around Izzy's bedroom.

Patamon looked up at the tall girl. "She's excited."

Poromon looked at Patamon and sighed, "I know! She's been like this all night." Poromon then turned to look at Yolei who was doing karate moves on the air.

Izzy turned to look at the girl. "Hey, Yolei, save some for the Digimon Emperor!"

Yolei then marched in front of the kids. "Left, Right, Left, Right, Halt!"

TK laughed. "Sir, yes sir!" he joked as Matt entered the room. "You've got a lot to learn about women, TK!"

"Be safe!" Tai said to Kari who giggled and nodded. "Right!"

Yolei grinned and held out her Digivice. "Alright! Time to go! Let the battle begin! DigiPort Open! Yee-haw!" she yelled as the group was sucked into the computer while the three older boy's quickly left the apartment.

"Are you rugged camping men all ready to go?" Matt's father asked before blinking and looking around. "And where's the young lady?"

"Thanks for taking us. Daisuke said Jun should be here in a few minutes," Tai explained to him as the other two climbed into the car.

Jun sighed as she stepped out of a large white building before turning to a woman dressed in white. "You sure he'll be alright? Daisuke and I will be away for a while."

The woman giggled. "Of cause. You kids go and have fun."

Jun smiled before bowing. "Thank you," she said before turning and rushing down the hill, before she spotted the white van and sighed. "Stupid Daisuke. The things I do for you."

"Hey Jun!" called a voice as she stopped in front of the van and noticed Izzy was dressed in a green unbutton shirt with an orange striped shirt while Matt was dressed in a black buttoned shirt and jeans.

Jun looked and noticed that Tai had climbed out the van and was walking over to her. He was dressed in a blue shirt and tan shorts.

"I'm glad you could come," He smiled at her noticing that she was wearing a light blue shirt with a jean jacket, a body warmer and matching shorts.

"Yeah." She nodded blushing slightly.

"Aww, Come on you lovebirds," Matt yelled making Tai blush.

"Yeah well at lest I have a girlfriend." he yelled back making the blonde frown and huff as he and Izzy climbed into the van.

Matt's father sighed and shook his head. "Kids these days… Well, I guess we should get going."

"The Emperor's base is up here! Follow me!" Cody yelled as he tried to lead the group up a grey rocky mountain.

Hawkmon gasped and rushed after his partner as she climbed super fast up the mountain. "Yolei, this isn't a track meet!"

"I hate to be the fly in your soup, but the Emperor's base is gone!" Tentomon said as he flew around the top of the mountain. "Huh? It can't be!" TK gasped as he reached the top and scanned the place.

Cody gasped as he reached the top as well and looked around. "It was right here!" he whimpered throwing his arms out as the others came up behind him. "Maybe it was a mobile home," Daisuke shrugged.

Armadillomon sighed as he looked at all the black towers. "Since he was leaving, he could have done the polite thing and taken the control spires with him."

"Has anyone seen Yolei?" Gatomon asked looking around as Kari leaned over her and point down the mountain. "Look down there!"

"Wee!" Yolei cried she slid down the hill with Hawkmon right behind her. "Yolei, can't we take the scenic route?"

"Are you sure you saw it? Maybe it was a garage, no I mean noarage, sarage… What are they called again?" Daisuke asked rubbing the top of head as Cody giggled. "You mean a mirage?" he asked while the redhead grinned and nodded. "Yeah that's it."

Veemon blinked and looked at the redhead. " I thought you meant a place were the Digimon Emperor keeps his cars!" he said. Daisuke blinked before laughing.

"How can a whole building simply disappear into thin air?" TK asked as the group walked up to a large hole in the ground and looked into it.

Kari sighed sadly. "Maybe Ken is friends with a really good magician."

Patamon looked around before landing on top of TK's head. "What do we do?" TK sighed and looked up at him. "We keep on looking. We promised not to leave until the base was destroyed!"

Veemon giggled and jumped up and down before hugging his partner. "Leave it to me! I'll find his headquarters! All we have to do is follow the building tracks in the dirt!" Daisuke laughed and shook his head. "That would be perfect, except there are no tracks," he smiled at the blue Digimon who blinked and looked around. "Oh yeah."

Yolei glanced around before she turned and climbed up a control tower. "Up here!"

Hearing the girls voice everyone turned around to see Hawkmon flying up to Yolei. "Yolei seems to be losing it."

"I know what happened! The entire building just flew right up into the sky!" The purpled girl laughed pointing up into the sky as Hawkmon shook his head. "Ridiculous. If that happened, someone would have seen it!"

Yolei blinked and looked down. "That's right." She muttered before climbing down and marching up to Tentomon "It was you!" She yelled pointing at the Digimon who shook in fright at her sudden ferocity. "Me?"

Yolei growled and crossed her arms "You were guarding the area the whole time we were gone, now tell us what you saw, or else!" Hawkmon sighed and looked at his partner. "Stop yelling at Tentomon, Yolei! He tried."

Yolei glared at the other Digimon "Well, he should have tried HARDER!"

Daisuke let out a small growl before grabbing the girl by the shoulder. "Stop yelling at him. If you haven't realized it, he wasn't always here. He was helping us."

Yolei stared at the boy before huffing and walking away from him. Daisuke sighed and shook his head while Hawkmon walked over to Tentomon. "Sorry, Tentomon. Yolei doesn't really mean any of this. She's been under a lot of strain lately."

Tentomon whimpered and shivered again. "Well, must she yell at me? Can't she take a Yoga class or something?"

Hawkmon blinked and turned to see Yolei leaning over with a hammer in her hand and rope. "I'm not going to ask her as long as she has that hammer in her hand!"

Yolei huffed as she hammered a nail into the ground before turning to look at the group. "Troops, I'm off to scout the Digimon Emperor's underground empire. I'll report back soon with good news."

Hawkmon gasped and rushed after her. "Yolei, wait for me!" he cried as the two went down over the side of the hole. "Yolei, what are you doing? Are you losing you mind? What has gotten into you lately?"

Yolei looked at her partner and growled. "Leave me alone, Hawkmon! This adventure is different! I am a highly motivated woman and I can achieve any goal I set my sights on!" She yelled before gasping as a large spider Digimon appeared below her. "Poison Thread!" the Digimon hissed lashing out web at her.

"Yolei!" Hawkmon cried before pushing the girl out the way and getting with it instead. "Hawkmon!"

Veemon gasped and looked up at the redhead. "Daisuke! Sprit me!" Daisuke blinked before nodding. "Right," he said pulling out his D-3 and D-Tector. "Digi-Spirit Energize!" the redhead yelled as a green beam shot out of his D-Tector and data shot out his D-3 before moving around Veemon who giggled at the feeling.

"Veemon. Spirit-Evolve to… Velesmon, the Guardian of Earth!" After the strips of data dispersed there in Veemon's place was the familiar look Digimon with a sword strapped to his back.

"Hawkmon, speak to me!" Yolei cried as everyone started to pull the girl up the rope "Pull, everyone! Pull!" Tentomon yelled watching the spider Digimon come closer.

Velesmon rushed forward and jumped into the air before slamming his fist down into the rim of the hole. "Fire Snakes!" He yelled as 7 long glowing fire snakes that were a bright green colour shot out from the walls of the hole before attacking the spider Digimon destroying the ring it had on before the Digimon scurried off.

Kari glanced at the Digimon before helping Yolei back up. "We've got you, Yolei."

"Hawkmon! Hawkmon! Hawkmon! HAWKMON!" Yolei cried shaking her Digimon trying to wake him up but sadly there was no response.

Velesmon chuckled as he stood watching the Digimon run away. "You're busted. Hmm?" he mumbled before turning and looking up. He jumped out the hole and turned back into his in-training form and huffed. "I keep training this form, but it keeps using up my power," he muttered, hopping over to where the group had put Hawkmon down. "How's Hawkmon doing?"

Daisuke turned and scooped up DemiVeemon before stroking him gently. "I think he'll be alright. Now we just have to keep him safe until he heals. He sure was brave, saving Yolei like that," he said turning to look at Yolei who was sobbing quietly.

Yolei hiccupped before sitting down next to her Digimon "I'll stay here and take care of Hawkmon. You guys? Go out and find the Emperor's headquarters."

Daisuke gasped and looked up "But…"

Yolei rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't want to cause trouble for anyone else! Please, just go!"

Daisuke smiled and walked up to the girl. "Yolei…You're not causing any trouble…"

"Daisuke…" Yolei sighed before TK stepped up. "Alright then. We'll see you later." Daisuke laughed and nodded. "He's right. Let's go," he said as Cody nodded in agreement.

Kari sighed before smiling softly. "I'll stay here." Yolei gasped and looked up at the shorter girl. "You will?" Kari nodded. "More of the Digimon Emperor's slaves might attack, so we need Gatomon around as a bodyguard."

Gatomon giggled and nodded. "Good point."

TK smiled at the girls. "Alright. If anything happens, we can always email each other, and you'll always know where we are with the D3s. If we haven't found the base by nightfall, we'll come back here. Okay?"

Kari smiled and waved at them as they began to leave. "Okay. See ya later!"

Daisuke looked at them. "Be careful!" he yelled as Kari and Yolei nodded. "Yeah, you too."

DemiVeemon giggled and jumped onto Daisuke's head. "Oh, don't worry about us. We've got Daisuke! What could possible go wrong?" he said making Kari giggle before she turned to the purple-haired girl. "Hey, Yolei?"

Yolei blinked and looked at the brunet "What?"

Kari tilted her head sweetly. "I know you're trying to do what's right and win this battle and everything, but you're going about it the wrong way… I tried the same thing one time. But I was wrong too."

Yolei looked down before looking back up and smiled "Hm. We have to work together as a team. Right, Kari?"

Kari laughed and nodded. "Mmm-hmm. Now you're getting it."

Gatomon sighed and turned before walking of. "I'm glad you got that straightened out. Now I'm going to see if I can find some herbs to help Hawkmon."

Cody looked around. "There's a lot of Control Spires around here," he said. Tentomon nodded. "I know! I'm getting tired of all this construction in my beautiful forest!"

TK sighed. "Don't worry. When we're through here, this place will be good as new!" he said as Cody stopped and looked behind him. "Hey Cody. What's wrong?" Daisuke asked walking up to him. "I'm not sure. I thought I saw something. I don't know what it was, but it came from over there. Some kind of shadow," he said pointing up at he rocks. Daisuke looked up and closed his eyes.

Whenever he was somewhere with a lot of natural earth, he could always sense when something was out of place. "Hmm. Well what ever was there is gone now Cody," he informed the younger boy.

A soft groan was heard as Hawkmon opened his eyes and glanced around. "Where am I?" Yolei gasped and looked down before smiling. "You're safe now. I'll take care of you."

Kari nodded from beside her. "Just relax."

Yolei hiccupped before smiling down at the bird Digimon. "Hawkmon, What can I do to apologize?" Hawkmon looked up at the girl before smiling too. "Just...get off my tail feathers."

Kari smiled as she pushed herself up and began to walk away before noticing Gatomon. "Oh." Gatomon blinked before grinning. "I found catnip. It cures it all!"

Kari nodded. "Okay. But let's give them a minute."

Yolei whimpered and rubbed her eyes. "You see, I thought this was the chance to prove to myself that I was as strong as everyone else. I didn't realize that taking matters into my own hands could wind up hurting someone. Especially you. I was too stubborn," she sighed making Hawkmon laugh a little. "Hawkmon, what happened to you today is all my fault! It's like, when my mind gets set on something, I just can't stop until I'm finished! I'll understand if you want to find someone else to be your partner from now on."

Hawkmon pushed himself up a little and smiled. "You're missing the point, Yolei. Those qualities you described are what make you who you are! Yolei, I like you exactly the way you are." Yolei gasped as she looked at partner before sighing softly. "Thank you. I promise to stubbornly attack my problem of being stubborn, and I'll never do anything to hurt you again!" She said as she began to leave butterfly kiss on his forehead as Kari and Gatomon came back.

Hawkmon sighed as Gatomon gave him the catnip.

"And one and two, and one and two, Flap those wings! It's amazing. I haven't felt this good in years, and it's all because of catnip! Thanks, Gatomon!" Hawkmon hooted half an hour later.

Gatomon giggled closing her eyes. "Go on. …No, really, go on, I want to hear more!"

Kari looked around before turning back to Yolei. "Do you guys hear that noise?"

"Let's climb up there where we can get a better view!" Yolei said pointing up at an outcropping of rocks where they could see something floating in the air. "What is that?"

Gatomon blinked and frowned. "It can only be one thing. It has to be the Digimon Emperor's base!"

Hawkmon looked at Yolei. "Yolei, I'm sorry we doubted you earlier. You were right! It is flying!" he said as Yolei nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Note: Hello everyone, it is I Rolo-chan. Well, I've got a new beta named The keeper of Worlds and he was so kind to go back over this^^**_

_**So a very big fat thank you to him okay?**_

Chapter 18

_~Flash Back~_

"_WHOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"_Whoa this train really is moving," muttered Takuya before he turned and looked out a small circular window and groaned. "But the scenery is really boring, not like the scenery back home," the boy frowned before gasping and pulling out his black and red D-Tector and smiled._

"_Korikakumon…My very own Beast Spirit. Together There is nothing we can't do," Tommy said from beside him while gazing at the white and green D-Tector in his hand._

"_Good little baby~ oh yes~" Bokomon sang as he walked past the two younger boys while gently tapping the egg in his pink waistband._

_Bokomon hummed before stopping and turning to look at the blonde girl. She batted her eyes at her D-Tector. "Oh Zephyrmon, you're becoming more and more a part of me every day, and I couldn't be happier."_

_Bokomon nodded happily at the girl before he heard a voice from behind him. Turning he grinned a little when he saw Koji staring at his D-Tector as well. "KendoGarurumon? What awaits us at the rose-morning star?" the usually stoic boy mutter quietly._

"_Hmm," Bokomon smiled before glaring as he noticed Neemon was once again sleeping, his eyes soften when they crossed the resting boy leaning against the rabbit-like Digimon "At least his fever has cooled down. He should wake up soon," he thought before smiling and moved to walk on._

"_Hmm~ Who's a bouncing baby la la la~" Bokomon carried on singing before glancing at the oldest boy on the train who had a confused expression on his face. "Have you guys gone nuts? Why are you talking you to your digivices for?" he asked frowning._

"_Don't knock it until you try it my young friend."_

_Blinking the boy groan a little and leaned back while glaring at the Digimon "Oh excuse me, mister bouncy-wouncy!" he muttered as the Digimon laughed. "He likes it when we bounce."_

"_Uh-Huh," the boy nodded with a frown before noticing a Digimon with an burger bun on it's head walking past him. Staring at the Digimon he noticed that it had wings shaped ears and was a very bright cream-pink color. _

"_Good morning," She sang before peeking out from behind her cart of food and drink. "Now would anyone like a little snacky?"_

_Gasping Zoe pushed herself from her set and raised her hand. "Oh me! I would," She called waving her hand before frowning when Takuya shook his head. "It costs money you know."_

"_Huh." Zoe blinked and searched her pockets before groaning when she came up empty-handed._

_Humming, the burger Digimon pushed her cart past the blonde and out of their train-car and into the next one. "Ah! Wait, umm..." Zoe whimpered before frowning when her stomach growled._

"_We're almost there," Bokomon said walking up to her before laughing as the blonde blushed because of her stomach. _

"_OH! Oh, my baby's kicking," Bokomon suddenly gasped before swaying himself side to side. "Yes, you're mama's baby!" he sang as Takuya sweat-dropped and shook his head "Okay this baby thing is really starting to freak me out," he thought to himself._

_A soft groan cut through everyone's thoughts, and had them turning to the source. _

_Everyone gasped as a certain spiky haired redhead let out another groan and gently rubbed the sleep from his eyes before sitting up and yawned._

"_Huh?" blinking the boy frowned when he noticed everyone was staring at him with wide-eyes. "Um…did I miss something?"_

_Tommy stared at his friend until the fact that he was alright finally settled in his head. _

_After pocketing his D-Tector the boy leaped off his chair and swung his arms around the other's neck while sobbing. "Daisuke, I'm so glad you're okay."_

_Daisuke blinked and let out a yelp as Tommy jumped on him, crying. "Tommy what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did I go somewhere?"_

_Tommy shook his head as Zoe stepped up from behind him. "You mean you don't remember?"_

"_Remember what? One minute we were at that fair-thing and the next I'm on a train." Daisuke said rubbing the back of his head as Tommy finally calmed down and pulled away._

_Takuya grinned a little and sat down next to his brother. "You goof, you got sick remember?" he asked hugging the boy who frowned even more._

"_No, not really." _

"_Trust a Kanbara to forget something this important," Koji smirked, rolling his eyes as JP looked at him "Hey, you're just as relived as everyone else that he's okay!"_

_Koji blinked and grumbled under his breath. Yes he was happy that Daisuke was fine, but it really bothered him that the redhead didn't remember._

"_Oh well, what really matters is that Daisuke's better," Zoe said with her hands on her hips. Everyone agreed but then the darkness outside the train burst into golden-light causing everyone to look outside._

"_Want to fill me in Tommy?" Daisuke asked as everyone watched the sunrise and soon the train entered a village filled with building and decorated with balloons. _

"_Huh?" Tommy blinked before grinning and holding up his D-Tector. "Well after you kinda faint-" he began only to be cut off. _

"_Wait I fainted?" Daisuke gasped as Tommy giggled and nodded. _

"_Hai. Anyway, after you fainted we all split up to look for our D-Tectors and some medicine for you. We ran into one of the other Warriors, that wood one."_

_Daisuke nodded as he listened before gasping. "You got your Beast Spirit?"_

"_Yep, and it's one the biggest yet," Tommy grinned proudly as Daisuke patted him on the back. "Man, wish I could see that!"_

"_Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see Tommy in action again, real soon!" Bokomon pipped up as he rocked his egg. Daisuke nodded in agreement. "Oh and I did get your medication to!" Tommy grinned._

"_Wow, so basically it was a 'TOMMY DAY'," Daisuke cheered making everyone laugh even Koji had an amused smirk on his face, yes it was good to have the goof-ball back. _

"_Oh look at the houses. _Meraviglioso_!" Zoe giggled as the group got off the train and looked around at the many building._

"_Hey where are we?" Takuya asked as he scanned their surroundings. "It looks almost like home," Daisuke mumbled from his spot on the older redhead's shoulders._

"_Now that's a good question," JP said as everyone nodded in agreement "I thought this was the Rose Morning Star Express," Zoe said to the Trailmon behind them who huffed. "Not today. It's the Great Trailmon Race, HOOOO I'm gonna win~" the Digimon sang before rushing away._

"_Trailmon Race?" Daisuke blinked before looking down at his brother. "Can we go check it out?"_

"_I guess," Takuya shrugged making Daisuke gasp at the movement and giggled a little as Koji stepped forward with his hands in his pockets. "Well, we are stuck here, so we might as well look around."_

_JP grinned and laughed. "I'm looking and I'm liking," he said as he looked at all the different Digimon. "So many..."_

"_Wow," everyone gasped as they walked through the street watching as Digimon laughed and talked before they noticed a large road where there were seven Trailmon lined up._

"_Hey cool," Takuya gasped as he put Daisuke onto the large grey wall and lean on the ledge. Everyone else of the group quickly rushed up behind the two brothers to see as well._

"_What's going on?" Zoe wondered as she and JP leaned over the wall "Seven Trailmon are going to race!" Tommy gasped, looking over on his tiptoes before yelping as Koji picked him up and sat him on the wall with Daisuke. "I wonder who's gonna win?" Koji muttered._

"_And seven riders, each of the Trailmon are ridden by somebod," said a scarecrow-like Digimon as he turned to look at the kids. "They work as a team, but this Trailmon riding is dangerous business."_

"_Um…excuse me, I really gotta find my partner…" a suddenly distressed voice called out. _

_Turning they saw one of the Trailmon looking around confused._

_Zoe turned to look at the scarecrow Digimon "Is there some kind of incredible prize for the winners?" she asked tilting her head as the other nodded. "Yes a cheeseburger." _

_Zoe's eyes widened before she spun around and waved her hand in the air while rushing down to the Trailmon. "Hey, right here!" she yelled stopping in front of the large train Digimon. "I'll be you partner."_

"_Um well…" The Trailmon mumbled before a large black Digimon that looked like a wolf with pants jumped down in front of the girl. "He's already got a partner," the Digimon hissed as another orange dog-like Digimon jumped up and nodded his head in agreement._

"_Dogmon, will you please let me handle this," the large black wolf growled, as Daisuke and Tommy turned to look at their D-Tectors. "ShadowwereGarurumon is a very nasty Digimon," the female voice said through the D-Tector screen._

"_ShadowwereGarurumon..." both boys mumbled before looking at each other and jumped off the wall and rushed down to Zoe. "Daisuke? Tommy?" Takuya and Koji yelled rushing after them._

"_Aww man… More running?" JP groaned before following them down to the Trailmon._

"_Oh goody together again, and a good thing two. I'll never win with a__**human**__riding me," the Trailmon said looking at the blonde who pouted. "Hey that's a rude thing to say," she said with her hands on her hips before jumping back as a bunch of Digimon leapt of their Trailmon and ran away crying, "I'm not racing ShadowwereGarurumon!"_

_A pink-mole like Trailmon sighed "Now I don't have a rider," he whimpered. Hearing this Zoe rushed up to the Trailmon. "I'll do it if that's okay with you," she said making the pink Trailmon smile. _

"_Really? That would be swell."_

_JP grinned and ran up to a greenish, bluish Trailmon that had two circular yellow eyes. "If she's riding, I'm riding. What do you say big guy?" he asked leaning against the Trailmon as it opened it's large toothless mouth. "Swell!"_

_Takuya laughed and grinned widely as he walked over to a large blood-red Trailmon. The Trailmon almost looked like a bug if it wasn't for its razor sharp teeth and large green eyes. "This sound like fun, I'm in." Takuya laughed only to scream as the teeth opened and yelled at him. "_

_Now don't blow it."_

_A blue Trailmon with flat teeth and one eye looked at the short brunet in shock. "You and me?" he asked as Tommy nodded his head. _

"_Yeah, if that's okay?"_

"_Yeah-yeah whatever climb on," another reddish, brownish Trailmon said._

_Koji looked at him with his hands on his hips. "Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically as the Trailmon open his mouth and yawned._

_Daisuke looked at a very familiar looking Trailmon. It was almost duck like. _

_Neemon sighed and looked at him and Bokomon. "How come I got to ride in a race? I don't wanna," the rabbit Digimon moaned._

_Bokomon said. "Well, they wanted me, but I can't. I'm with egg." _

_Bokomon smiled and rubbed the top of his egg. "Unless, Daisuke feels up to it?"_

_The short redhead grinned. "Yeah, I wanna… I'll just go ask Takuya," Daisuke said happily and turned to see his brother fighting with his bug-like Trailmon. _

"_Trust me okay? I won't let you lose," Takuya yelled at the Trailmon "Oh really, Like I'll put my fate in __**your**__hands."_

"_GRRR." The older redhead was about to snap back before he noticed his brother._

_Daisuke tilted his head and giggled at the fact his brother was losing a fight. "Oniisan~" Daisuke sang slyly making Takuya sigh. _

_Daisuke only ever talks in that tone when he wants something, "Whatever it is, no."_

"_But Oniisan please, I want to race too~" Daisuke pleaded with his best puppy-face he could master. "I promise I won't be sick or faint or anything else."_

"_Takuya, don't be such a wet tail!" Zoe yelled from her place on top of the pink Trailmon. _

_JP tilted his head "Wet tail?" he wondered._

"_Let Daisuke race, we've hadn't had fun like this in a long while," the girl huffed as Takuya groaned. _

"_She's got a point Takuya. And besides Daisuke's going to do it with or with out your approval!" Koji said as he slowly climbed onto his Trailmon's head._

_Takuya groaned again before huffing since both were right. "Alright-alright, Geez! You try looking out for your brother," he grumbled under his breath._

_Daisuke cheered and hugged him. "Thank you~!"_

"_Yeah-yeah!" Takuya moaned before turning to his own Trailmon and sighed as Daisuke rushed back while yelling. "He said I could!"_

"_They've got to grow up sometime," Takuya's Trailmon said as Takuya nodded. _

"_Yeah, I guess..." the redhead sighed._

"_I still don't trust you," the Trailmon suddenly growled making the redhead glare at him._

"_I said I wouldn't let you down didn't I?"_

"_Welcome, ladies and gentleman to the Great Trailmon Race." called a blonde man with angel wings, he was dressed in a red toga that flowed around him as flew over the Trailmon with their riders. "Sounds like your ready to go." he said as the other Digimon began to cheer. "And so are they."_

"_10!"_

"_9!"_

"_8!"_

"_7!" ShadowwereGarurumon growled as he glared ahead. "I'm not going to lost to a bunch of __**humans**__." he hissed while the cheers grow louder._

"_6!"_

"_5!"_

"_4!"_

"_3!"_

"_2!"_

"_1! GOOOOOO~" And with that said ever Trailmon zoomed off leaving trails of smoke behind them._

"_And there they go!" yelled the red robed Angemon as he scanned the Trailmon rushing off before noticing two Trailmon neck to neck. "Raccoon Dog and Buffalo are neck and neck." he called as the two Digimon left the village._

_Bokomon looked down at his egg and smiled. "Ah. Go JP Go." before he saw a familiar pink Trailmon right behind them "And with Mole and Zoe right behind them."_

_JP huffed and he pushed far down on the well panting before growling angrily as ShadowwereGarurumon suddenly speed past them "Why you!" he hissed glaring as the two laughed at him. "Lets see you laugh at Beetlemon," he yelled holding up his D-Tector._

_A data ring suddenly appeared around his hand, smiling the boy slammed it against his D-Tector as a familiar beetle shape appeared above him. "Execute!" he yelled disappearing into a cocoon of data, "Spirit Evolution!" _

_Once the data fade away there in JP's space was a large bug-like Digimon dressed in blue and yellow amour. "Beetlemon!"_

"_All right lets kick it." Beetlemon cried as the Trailmon sped up. "Kick it? Sounds violent." the Digimon said as they pasted ShadowwereGarurumon. "How you like that?" Beetlemon hissed._

"_It's good I suppose, what's the point of sprit evolving? I'm not really following!" the Trailmon asked as Beetlemon laughed. "It's all about style~ It's about being cool and smooth!" the armored Digimon smirked before yelping as he suddenly fell backwoods "Hmm? You were saying?"_

"_Huh?" Beetlemon gasped as he saw a large purple grimy Digimon in front of them with big blue eyes staring down at him. "Aww man, that stinks." Beetlemon cried rushing backwoods holding his noise before following back onto his back and turning back into his human form while his Trailmon rolled his eyes "Very smooth."_

_JP turned pale as the sticky Digimon suddenly began to climb after him. "Times like this that I'm glad I haven't got a noise." the Trailmon sighed._

"_Coming through! Coming through." yelled a bunch of voices. Turning JP groaned as all the other Trailmon zoomed past him. "Catch you later, JP," Zoe yelled waving at him as she flew pasted on her Trailmon making the boy cry. "Ah wait Zoe. How about you catch me now? Why does this always happen to me?"_

"_Raccoon Dog is out of the race, Buffalo is in the lead with Worm right behind." Angemon yelled as he flew over JP and Raccoon dog and over to the front Digimon._

"_Faster you useless metal," ShadowwereGarurumon growled at his panting Trailmon as Takuya grinned. "Now's our chance to overtake them!" he yelled as his Trailmon let out a smirked. "I was hoping you would say that," he said as they speed past ShadowwereGarurumon. "Later~"_

_Looking behind him, Takuya grinned and laughed before clipping his fingers together "Adios, fuzz face~" he smirked making the Digimon growl angrily before punching the train. "You. Must. Go. Faster!" he hissed as his Trailmon rolled his eyes. _

"_Hitting me is not helping."_

"_Oh…Why do these places always have hills? I hate hills," cried the pink mole-like Trailmon as he followed behind the other two. "I think I can, I think I can, I know I can, I hope I can," Mole whimpered as he pushed himself farther up the hill as a green plant like Digimon suddenly leaped past him._

_Zoe gasped and leaned forward. "Mole, don't give up now! We're almost there," she cried before she heard a voice coming up behind her. "Hey Zoe!" Turning she gasped as a familiar small redhead boy sped past her. "Moving like the wind!" his Trailmon said as he began to roll down the hill "Good speed for a duck, huh?" Daisuke laughed to the wide-eyed girl._

"_Better hurry up," another voice giggled, turning she gasped as Tommy and Koji suddenly sped past her as well. "He's got a point Zoe," Koji smirked making the blonde growl and bang her fist on the wall in anger._

"_Up to the canon bridges now, were the trail narrows down to only two rails." Angemon yelled as Buffalo began to speed up. "Dogmon, I believe it's a little too quit up here."_

_Dogmon turned around to see Daisuke following behind with Koji right next to him and Tommy a little behind._

_Dogmon laughed and threw a blood red bomb at the ground breaking the trail in half. _

"_Wha!" Daisuke gasped, eyes wide. "Daisuke!" called a voice turning he looked at Koji. "We're not going to make it, we have to jump it," he yelled to the redhead who nodded and turned to look at his duck-like Trailmon. "Did you hear him?"_

"_Heard him loud and clear," the Trailmon said coolly before speeding and leaping off one side and zoomed across the sky to the other side followed closely by Koji and his Trailmon. _

"_YEAH, WE MADE IT!"_

"_Stop." Tommy cried looking ahead at the mess of rocks and metal "I'm trying~" his Trailmon cried pressing his brakes harder followed by Zoe and her Trailmon "Time to sprit evolve," the boy said as Zoe nodded. "And fast!" she yelled holding her hand up as data looped around her pale skin._

_Tommy nodded and pulled out his own D-Tector before slamming it against the data loop on his other hand "Execute!" he yelled as he disappeared into the cocoon of data. _

"_Spirit Evolution!" Zoe cried before letting the data loops envelope her, pulling her apart and replacing parts with metal until she felt the familiar feathery sensation on her lower back. Opening her eyes she smiled as the data faded away leaving her as a fairy Digimon._

"_Kazemon!"_

_Tommy's skin turned ice-cold, and his hair suddenly flashed white before his skin grew hairs to cover his pink skin with white, feeling his clothes flash away and being replaced by metal he sighed when the data disappeared and he was the familiar white bear._

"_Kumamon!"_

_Kumamon jumped and landed right on the edge of the hole before letting himself flop into an ice-pool before jumping over to the other side of hole filling the part that was missing with ice making his Trailmon zoom straight across while Mole began to fall._

"_I'm coming!" Kazemon yelled flipping over and zooming after her Digimon. "Goodbye Digital World!" Mole cried as Kazemon followed after until she was able to grab the back just as he was about to hit the ground. "Got you," she huffed. _

"_How Idiomatic…" Mole muttered to himself as he stared at the blue water under him while Kazemon gritted her teeth. "You know you're a little on the heavy side…" she groaned and began to pull him to the top. "This happens to be my ideal weight, thank you very much!" Mole muttered as Kazemon carried him to the top where Kumamon and his Trailmon sat on the other side of the tracks._

"_You okay?" Kumamon asked as he jumped out of the puddle like state he was in and into his normal bear form. "Yeah, but my nerves are kaput," his Trailmon sighed. _

"_Haha You did great." Kumamon giggled before climbing onto his Trailmon. "When I get home, I'm gonna get some pom-poms."_

"_Hey." Kazemon yelled as she gently put her own Trailmon down on the tracks. "Kumamon wait!" she cried before falling from the sky and accidentally let the mole Trailmon land on the ground with a thump. "Oww," she moaned as data cocoon around her and turned Kazemon back into Zoe. _

"_This stinks. I just wanted a cheeseburger! Is that so wrong!?" Zoe yelled as tears fell from her eyes. She screamed angrily as Angemon flow over her. "Mole is out of the race and the human's throwing a major hissy fit."_

_Looking around the angel Digimon nodded his head. "Worm has to move carefully. One wrong move and it's all over."_

_Takuya peeked over the side and stared down the cliff with wide eyes. "Relax kid. You have nothing to worry about," Worm said as they turned a corner before yelping as something bumped into their back. "Hey!"_

"_Stop it! What? Are you crazy?" Takuya yelled turning around to look at Dogmon and ShadowwereGarurumon who growled, "I guess you could say that, YES!"_

_Takuya and Worm groaned as ShadowwereGarurumon and Buffalo kept ramming their backsides. "I think I've had enough of this," Takuya groaned before yelping as one hit threw him off the edge and over the cliff. _

"_No Takuya!" Koji gasped as he and Daisuke saw the redhead go over. "Oniisan!" _

_Koji gasped as Daisuke suddenly climbed onto his duck Trailmon's head. "Daisuke, wait!" he yelled as the short redhead jumped. "DAISUKE!"_

"_Um," Daisuke groaned. "We Kanbara really are stupid," he thought before shaking his head and pulled his D-Tector out of his pocket. "Execute!" he yelled as a familiar sensation tingled around his hand. Looking down the redhead smiled at the loop of data._

"_Spirit Evolution!" he cried slamming the data against his D-Tector and making a cocoon of data loop around him. The short redhead closed his eyes as he felt his skin tingle all over before he felt the familiar feeling, like of lying on grass. He felt his body begin to change and his clothes were being replaced by amour. _

_Opening his eyes again, he grinned a little when the data disappeared._

"_Cielemon!"_

_The fox-like Digimon looked around before raising his hands and grabbing onto the rocky sides of the cliffside and digging into the rock at a fast speed and making a hole. _

_Jumping through it, he put one of his paws behind his head and pulled out one of his long orange hammers and buried the top into the rocks making himself dangle down._

"_Okay…1.…2...3!" he counted to himself before he heard the familiar cries of his brother, who began to fall past him. _

"_Daisuke?" he gasped as the fox grabbed his arm stopping him from falling._

"_Told ya' I was all better."_

_Takuya laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah, I owe you one," he said before Cielemon let go of his arm again, Takuya smirked and pulled out his own D-Tector._

"_Execute!" he yelled slamming the data loop against his D-Tector and the familiar feeling of data looping around him made him smile. "Spirit Evolution!" he yelled as he opened his eyes while his body began to heat up, feeling the familiar feeling of flames on his body, Takuya nibbled at his top lip before he felt his clothes being pulled away and replaced by amour, his red-brown hair flashed a golden color before growing._

_Once the data faded Takuya's smirk widen. "Agunimon!" _

_The fire warrior flipped and pushed himself from one of the rocks and back up to Worm while growling angrily at ShadowwereGarurumon. "You're not playing nice," he hissed as the shadow Digimon growled jumped onto his own Trailmon's head. "I never play nice or fair," he hissed before jumping into the air and kicking Agunimon in the face._

_Agunimon growled and slammed his fists together making fire to spark out of the holes and circled around his fists before sending it at ShadowwereGarurumon as he charged at him. The fire hit him in the face and sent him flying back._

_Dogmon growled and threw a bomb at Agunimon sending the fire Digimon back a little as he heard a voice say, "Alright settle down back there."_

"_Yeah-yeah." Koji rolled his eyes before looking down at the fight, glancing back he saw Cielemon climb back onto his duck-like Trailmon. Nodding to himself, he leaped into the air. "Execute!" he yelled holding his D-Tector up and slamming his data loop against it. "Spirit Evolution!" he yelled as data looped around him._

_The raven-haired boy smirked as he felt his body begin to change. He felt his long hair being pulled back and his clothes being pulled away and replaced with amour. His body flashed until he noticed the data fade away._

"_Lobomon!"_

_Landing behind Dogmon and ShadowwereGarurumon, he smirked at them before pulling out his famous light sword and charged at ShadowwereGarurumon who growled and leapt at him, both missing each other._

"_You okay Lobomon?" Agunimon asked as the wolf landed next to him. "Yeah." The Warrior of Light nodded his head before the fire Digimon stepped forward. "Then, lets see how wolf-boy handles this one," Agunimon yelled before spinning around into a large fire twister and charged at the shadow Digimon before shooting out the fire and kicking the wolf over the edge._

_Lobomon's Trailmon looked down. "Um hate to bug you but we have a little problem." The warrior of Light blinked and looked up. "Why? What's wrong?"_

_Cielemon suddenly appeared on the head and glanced back, his fox ears twitching. "That Muttmon is eating his brakes," the fox said pointing to the orange dog that was munching on the red Trailmon's brakes before spitting out metal._

_ShadowwereGarurumon growled as he jumped back up and tried to kick Agunimon in the head while Lobomon jumped and was about to punch Dogmon away when the Digimon noticed and quickly jumped over the wolf warrior and back onto Buffalo while giggling. _

"_Heads up." Worm yelled as Agunimon landed on his head. "Huh?" Turning, the fire Digimon saw the tunnel just in time, quickly lying down. The fire Digimon looked back and groaned when he saw ShadowwereGarurumon copy him._

_Good, good, that's nice work," The red Trailmon said as Lobomon tried to slow him down with his arms, Cielemon let out a small cry before jumping to help slow the Trailmon down. "Um does it bother you two, that we're not slowing down?" the green-eyed Trailmon said before adding drolly. "At all?"_

"_Ah…"Cielemon whimpered and arched his back. "This should be working..." Lobomon said pushing harder. "Um it probably would of. If we weren't heading down hill." the Trailmon said blinking at little. "Ah, and this would be the hill right here." _

_Seeing this not working Cielemon jumped over the light Digimon and raised his hammer over his head and threw it at the ground making a large rock appear "Oh dear," The red Trailmon frowned and smashed straight into it. "That's going to leave a mark!" he grumbled as he pulled back a little._

_Lobomon looked at the fox before smiling. "Thanks," he said ruffling the other's fur. "But, your Trailmon might be in trouble."_

"_Huh?" turning he gasped as he saw his duck-train, suddenly speeding straight down a hill. "Turn! Turn!" he cried before gasping as it suddenly spun off the edge "Oh no!"_

"_I got him." cried a voice as a familiar white bear suddenly appeared and jumped off the edge and turned into ice grabbing the back of the Trailmon "Cold hands..." The duck Trailmon yelped as Kumamon tighten his grip on the Trailmon. "Hurry, my tootsare getting colder..." yelped another Trailmon. "Hold on!" Kumamon yelled._

"_I can't…" the Trailmon called before he fell over the edge making Tommy turned back into his bear form. "AHHH!"_

"_Kumamon!" both warriors cried as the bear fell down the cliff. "Be right back." Lobomon said to the earth Digimon as he jumped over the edge. "Lobomon, Slide Evolution!" Lobomon yelled as data looped around him and after a few seconds the data fade away. "KendoGarurumon."_

_Using the wall to push himself down faster, KendoGarurumon let out a growl. "I'm coming guys," the beast yelled as he passed them before using his back legs to push himself from the rocks and up at the falling bear and two Trailmon._

_Using his back, KendoGarurumon caught the duck Trailmon and let him fall to the ground with a thump before doing the same thing to catch the other Trailmon and used his mouth to catch the back of Kumamon. "Nice catch yourself," Kumamon giggled._

"_Yeah." agreed the Trailmon as a familiar fox like Digimon dug through the cliffside to the bottom and popped out of one of the rocks. "Are you guys okay?"_

"_Just peachy," KendoGarurumon grumbled making the bear and fox laugh as data wrapped around them and turned all three back into their human forms, hitting the ground panting._

"_What amazing reflexes performed by the human. Too bad it doesn't matter. Freaky, Anker and Donkey are out of the race. Can anyone survive long enough to win?" Angemon asked as he flew past the three boys and back towards the mountains._

"_They're right behind us," Agunimon yelled as he and Worm zoomed through the tunnel with ShadowwereGarurumon right behind them. "And that's where I plan to keep them. Hello!" the Trailmon said as they entered an old cavern. "I'm gonna take a short cut!" the Digimon said to Agunimon before turning and going down another tunnel. "Sounds good to me."_

_ShadowwereGarurumon turned and looked at the Digimon sitting behind him. "Dogmon is it time for a treat?" ShadowwereGarurumon laughed as the dog giggled and held out three red bombs. "How about a BOOM!" He yelled throwing them at Worm. "Good boy!"_

_Worm let out a cry as he was knocked from his track. "Big rocks, knocking me in the teeth," he groaned as he ran straight into a wall. "That was fun…" Agunimon moaned rubbing his head. "Oh yeah." Worm huffed._

_The shadow like Digimon looked at them and smirked. "I told you this was my race boy," he laughed as him and his Trailmon began to leave the tunnels._

_Agunimon frowned before turning to Worm. "So what do we do now?" he asked as Worm sighed. "You mean, after you dig me out of this hole?" he asked sedately before blinking. "Hey buddy, let me ask you this... You smell gasoline? Or is it just me?"_

_The fire warrior sniffed before groaning as he saw brown liquid heading their way. "I don't think it's you," he said before gasping as one of the many fire Digimon in the cavern suddenly let out a coo and touched the liquid making it explode._

"_Aww man this really isn't my day."_

"_Who will get out of the tunnel first? Moving in for a closer look, I see…I don't see anyone…" Angemon said as he looked into the tunnel while back at the town Neemon and Bokomon blinked as the watched what was happening on the large screen. "What's the hold up?" Bokomon wondered before he gasped as a familiar Trailmon came from the tunnels. "Oh no Buffalo!"_

"_Buffalo's out of the tunnel first. But where is Worm?" Angemon said looking around for the bug-like train before gasping as a bright burning light shot out of the tunnel._

"_Agunimon Slide Evolution… BurningGreymon!"_

"_Whoa Nelly!" Angemon screamed as he flew high to avoid the flames shooting out of the tunnels._

_Buffalo, feeling the flames, let out a cry "Hot stuff, hot stuff!" he yelped as ShadowwereGarurumon laughed. "Looks like I win again," he smirked as Dogmon chuckled before gasping as he noticed Worm exploding from the flames with BurningGreymon pulling him along by his nose. _

"_Track? I don't need no track." Worm laughed as he began to catch up to Buffalo as ShadowwereGarurumon began to hit his Trailmon again. "Come on, move it, Move it!"_

"_What do you say, we give these guys the hot foot?" Worm asked as BurningGreymon smirked. "Oh yeah. I like the sound of that," before jumping up into the air and summoning fire around him before shooting it into one of worms openings. "Oh yummy."_

_Opening his mouth, Worm smirked as flames built up in his mouth before shooting out at Buffalo and knocking him off the tracks and letting Worm zoom past him._

"_That was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen. Worm has knocked Buffalo out!" Angemon yelled as he watched Worm cross the finish line._

"_Not bad for a human," Worm huffed as BurningGreymon turned back into his human form and handed back in the drivers seat. Leaning over to look at Worm, Takuya grinned. "So what do you say?" he asked as Worm rolled his eyes. "I say my wheels hurt, my chest is bruised but nothing feels better then winning. WHOOOO HOOO!"_

"_Congratulations, for your bravery and skills. You've won a year worth of digi-loop and a trip for 8 to the-" Angemon began only to be cut off as the blond head girl walked forward. "Wait a minute what about the cheeseburger?" Zoe asked tilting her head as the angel Digimon frowned. "There must be some mistake. The grand prize is a trip to Hamburger Town."_

_Zoe whimpered. "So no cheeseburger?" she asked before jumping as a burger Digimon suddenly appeared next to her. "Of cause there is. You'll soon have enough burgers for a life time."_

_Zoe stared at her before blushing brightly as her stomach grumbled making everyone burst out laughing._

"_Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. My grumbling tummy is nothing compared to the noises I've heard you guys make."_

_~End Flash Back~_

"Does he always look like that, when he's sleeping?" Asked Gatomon as she turned to look at Daisuke who was leaning against a tree, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Every night," Veemon shrugged and looked his partner over.

Gatomon let out a small purr. "He looks so peaceful… How do you wake him up?"

Veemon shook his little blue head. "I don't… How do I say this?…Well…lets just say Daisuke isn't a morning person," the Digimon said before spotting two of the other DigiDestined get up and leave, "Where are those guys going?"

The large submarine Digimon looked up at the young boy. "I still think we should have told the others before we left."

Tentomon frowned as he flew alongside TK and his Digimon. "It may be none of my beeswax, but why didn't you ask Daisuke to come with us?"

TK sighed and glanced at the bug-like Digimon. "I didn't want to leave Kari and Yolei alone anymore! Don't worry, he'll understand," he said softly as Tentomon rolled his eyes and nodded. "I'm just glad I'm not going to be the one to tell him!"

The brunet girl looked down at her digivice and frowned in worry. "The email says they figured out which way the Digimon Emperor is heading!"

Yolei smiled and nodded, "Let's see."

Dasiuke stared at his digi-partner. "What do you mean, they left without me?" he asked before grinning, "This means I can relax all day long."

Veemon titled his head before shaking it. "Well it _could_also mean nobody wants to go anywhere with you," he said making the redhead look at him and pout a little. "How come?" "It could be your snoring," he giggled as Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"Geez, that makes me feel _sooo_much better…"

At the camp, Izzy sat on a park bench with his trusty laptop spread out in front of him. "We're getting an update from Kari!" He explained to Matt and…

…

"Tai!" Izzy snapped at the boy who jumped and turned to look at the redhead blushing slightly with a sleepy smile on his face. "Sorry."

"Relax Izzy, Tai can't help it if his hormones are playing up," Matt smirked while Tai turned his glare at the blond. "I mean who knows when he'll get another girlfriend?"

"Gee, thanks Matt. That helps oh _sooo_much."

"Right, then you turn your hand like sooo…" said a soft voice making the boys turn to see Jun leaning over, standing next to Mr. Ishida who had a long stick in his hand with a peace of line tailed around the top and the other end in the water.

"Like this?" the older man asked, pulling back slightly before the water began to trash making his eyes widen.

"Hey, you got one," Jun cheered while helping the man reel in a large fish.

Yolei turned to look at her friend as she and Kari began to fly away on their Digimon. "Should we tell Daisuke we're leaving?"

"Nah, he'll understand," Kari shrugged and looked out over the sea.

Said redhead boy frowned and ran his hand through his hair before looking at his Digimon. "I'm starting to think it _is_my snoring."

TK glanced around while he and Pegasusmon flew across the sea. "We've been flying for hours, and haven't seen a thing!" his Digimon sighed.

The blonde frowned and looked down at his digivice. "Maybe we should ask Cody if he's seen anything."

Submarimon smiled lightly and looked in on Cody while the two swam around. "What did TK say?"

The boy rubbed his right eye before yawning. "They haven't spotted anything from up there," he said as Submarimon let out a soft moan. "We haven't seen much of anything, either, except for seaweed. Maybe we should keep looking," he said before he and Cody gasped as a large rock suddenly appeared in front of them.

Cody's eyes widened. "Huh? What is that thing?" he said while Submarimon dived down and looped back up. "Let's dig a little further. This thing is enormous! It makes Texas look like Rhode Island! It has to be the Digimon Emperor's base."

Cody nodded. "I'll let TK know that we've found it!"

TK gasped as he scanned the e-mail, "It's from Cody. He said that he has found the base, and that they're going to try and sneak in through an underwater cave." he said loudly while the red-bug like Digimon flew up and looked down. "That sounds kind of dangerous! Maybe they should wait."

Pegasusmon nodded his head and looked around before gasping "TK, look!" he yelled making the blonde look down and the two gasped, "Huh, a whirlpool?"

Tentomon titled his head. "We'll get sucked right into it!"

TK sighed before yelping when his D-Terminal went off, pulling the white device out of his pocket and smiled lightly. "It's from Kari," he said before scanning the words and groaning. "Don't you think I've tried that? Something seems to be blocking the transmission!"

Tentomon hummed. "We can't just hover here! We've got to do something!" he said as Pegasusmon nodded in agreement. "Tentomon's right! We're running out of time," he said before the blonde nodded. "Hey, are you guys feeling okay?"

"I think I might be getting a bug, but other than that, I'm fine." Tentomon said making the other nod. "I am feeling a little strange. How about you, TK?"

Hearing this TK suddenly felt a sinking feeling "I'm not really sure. I...I feel...kind of feel weird…" he mumbled quietly.

Armadillomon groaned as he followed the boy through the many tunnels. "I'm tired. Don't they have escalators in this place?" he asked before gasping when he and Cody came upon a large machine. "Whoa!" Cody gasped.

Armadillomon nodded, "My thoughts exactly."

Cody nipped at his bottom lip as he looked around. "This has to be the engine room…" he mumbled quietly as Armadillomon grinned. "I say we destroy this place once and for all!"

Cody let out a small laugh. "We will, but let's have a look around first," he said with a smile as his Digimon let out a soft whine before nodding his head. "Alright, if you say so," he muttered before blinking and rubbing his arms. "Hey, do you think it's cold in here?"

Cody tilted his head and looked at his Digimon "Not especially," he said as Armadillomon turned to look at his partner. "That's weird, cause I just can't seem to warm myself up! The chill of evil's in the air."

Cody sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Don't be so dramatic."

The boy looked down one tunnel and gasped, "Armadillomon, look! This place is like a prison! It must be where the Digimon Emperor keeps his slaves! I guess you guys didn't have a very good lawyer," he said as Armadillomon looked down the tunnel. "What are we gonna do about 'em?"

Cody blinked before smiling, "This is more important than the engine room. You better Armor Digivolve and break the bars open!"

Armadillomon grinned widely, "Now that's a good idea!"

Cody held up his digivice "Dig Armor Energi... Hey, what is that thing?" he gasped as he suddenly noticed a large black whirlpool in the middle of the sea that was displayed on a screen in the ceiling.

The red-head tilted his head in thought. "Hmm…" his little blue partner glanced up at him. "Daisuke, what are you doing?" he asked in confusion as Daisuke looked down at him. "I'm thinking about how we can make a canoe out of this tree," he said patting the long tree.

Veemon blinked. "Well, how are we gonna do it?" he asked as Daisuke walked up to the tree. "First, we're gonna push this tree down," he began before gasping when the tree fell easily and the piece of land they were on with the tree broke off from the mainland and sailed away.

Veemon giggled. "A little too hard," he said as Daisuke held out his arms, "Beats a canoe! Ah! Smell that salt air!" Daisuke grinned.

Veemon suddenly groaned and held onto Daisuke's side. "How come we're on land, and I'm getting seasick?" the Digimon groaned.

Tentomon watched the large rock float out into the whirlpool. "That's the biggest mobile home I've ever seen! Must be impossible to find parking!" he said as TK shook his head. "Come on, guys! We've got to find the cave Cody and Armadillomon used to get in! They could be in trouble! This place feels...evil. What are those things?" he gasped as black figures suddenly appeared around him, groaning. "Pay no attention to them. They're just trying to scare you. They live in the dark whirlpool and feed off fear. Don't look at them," Pegasusmon said gently as TK nodded while Tentomon appeared behind him. "Ooo...can I sit up here with you guys?"

TK looked around before seeing a hole in the side of the rock structure. "This has to be the cave!" he smiled as the trio flew straight into the hole.

"Cody!" TK called as they saw the boy with his newly Digivolved Digimon. "Hey guys, I'm glad you're here! We were just setting these captive Digimon free." Cody explained softly as Tentomon grinned, "Why didn't you say so? That's my specialty! Super Shocker!"

TK watched them before turning to look at a small screen and watched the whirlpool. "Huh? I can just tell...there's something out there," he mumbled before gasping when a familiar Digimon appeared. "Devimon?" he gasped loudly as an evil laugh echoed around him. "Impossible..."

"Are you sure? Do you really believe you can control the powers of darkness?" a voice said making Ken gasp and look around. "Alright, who are you?"

The voice let out a small laugh. "I am here to warn you. Beware the darkness. Don't fall for it…"

The Digimon Emperor rolled his eyes and smirked. "Beware the darkness? Heh, I'm the Digimon Emperor. Some voice comes out of nowhere and tells me to 'Beware the darkness'? Who does he think he is?" he laughed.

TK groaned and held the sides of his head. "Out of all the Digimon out there, why did it have to be Devimon? I still remember our battle from four years ago! Angemon faced Devimon one on one. It was our last chance to defeat Devimon once and for all," he thought before tilting his head.

_~Flash Back~_

_A small blond boy dressed in green gasped and his blue eyes teared up. "Angemon!" he cried as the angel Digimon looked over his shoulder. "I'll get him."_

Angemon did what he had to do_._

_The small boy hiccupped slightly. "Be careful!" he sobbed as Devimon suddenly lunged at the angle Digimon._

The only way to completely destroy Devimon's evil powers was for Angemon to sacrifice himself. I begged him not to do it. But we both knew that there was no choice. I always felt it was my fault. That maybe I could have done something! But it was too late. I was too young back then to know how to handle it_._

_~End Flash Back~_

TK growled under his breath. "But that was then. And this is now!" he thought pulling off his hat and threw it to the ground making Cody jump. "Cody, I've got some unfinished business to take care of! Time to get to work."

"TK, wait a minute!" he called as Patamon flew after the older blond boy. " Where's he going? Maybe we should follow him!" Digmon said as Cody took a step forward before both gasped when Tentomon appeared in front of them. "Patamon will take care of TK. We need to keep working to free these Digimon!"

Cody blinked before nodding, "Right."

Veemon looked at his partner and tilted his head. "Gee Daisuke, the rest of the guys must be way ahead of us!" he asked making the boy sigh and nod. "Yeah, we're just going to have to go faster. I can't believe the guys did this to me!" he groaned before gasping making his Digimon look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. "You been acting weird for awhile," he said as the redhead and rubbed his arms. "I-I don't know…I just feel like-like something familiar is coming back…I-I just don't know…" he whispered.

Veemon tilted his head "And you've been having nightmares lately," he thought.

Kari whimpered as she looked at the other girl. " Yolei, do you think Daisuke will be mad at us?" she asked as the two came into view of the flying base. "Nah, he's a pretty good sport. Hey, look at that!" Yolei gasped.

Halsemon let out a growl. "It's heading right for us," he said as the other Digimon nodded her head. "All right everyone, get ready!" Nefertimon said when suddenly a door opened and a large different colored Digimon appeared.

Yolei's eyes widened. "Do you see what I see? What is that thing?" she asked as Halsemon dived down.

"Kimeramon is my ultimate creation. I used other Digimon to create this unstoppable fighting creature. His Heat Piper attack will melt enemies into oblivion!" The Digimon Emperor's voice informed the.

Things didn't look too good for the girls as the enemy Digimon let out a roar.

Digmon blinked as he watched the Digimon on the screen. "I've never heard of a Digimon like that before! And I get all my news from the underground!" he said as Tentomon sighed, "While the others do battle with him, we can free the prisoners!"

Cody nodded. "Let's go!"

Halsemon let out a loud growl. "Tempest Wing!" he yelled shooting out two red beams from his wings at the Digimon. The attack hit Kimeramon on the head but it just fizzled out.

Nefertimon's eyes glowed a two beams shoots out of her eyes. "Cat's Eye Beam!" Kimeramon dodged the attack.

"And he's fast with Airdramon's and Angemon's wings!" The Emperor continued to inform them.

Kari and Yolei let out cry when they were knocked back. "Ah!"

"Playtime's over, now it's my turn. Throw in Garurumon's legs, as well as Monochromon's tail, added with Kuwagamon's, SkullGreymon's, and Devimon's arms, his body is Greymon's, and I topped him off with MetalGreymon's hair! He's perfect!" The Digimon Emperor cackled.

Tentomon and Cody were lowering the prisoners out of the base. The bug Digimon looked at Cody and said, "That's the last one. Now I think it's time we got out of here, too!"

Cody looked over his shoulder. "We can't leave TK!" he said as Tentomon let out a whine, "But we've got to get these Digimon to safety! Let's go…"

TK lets out a growl as he stalked down a tunnel while Patamon flew behind him. "TK, can't you do this later? We've got to get out of here while we can! Don't be so stubborn," he asked softly before yelping when the boy suddenly stopped to see the Digimon Emperor walk out of a door and glance at them.

The Digimon Emperor tilted his head. "I don't remember sending you an invitation. You've got a lot of nerve sneaking into the base of the most powerful being in the Digital World!" he said making TK let out a loud laugh.

The Digimon Emperor growled. "What's so funny?" he demeaned.

TK smiled and titled his head. "Let me ask you something, Ichijouji. Don't you think it's time you gave up on this little charade? It's getting old. You say you're the Digimon Emperor, and yet you have no idea about the powers that are here. You're a pretender. You're like that story "The Emperor's New Clothes"."

"You're nobody! Not like me! You will bow down before me!" The Digimon Emperor yelled as TK glanced at the floor. " Sorry, the floor's kind of dirty." he smirked as Ken let out an angry cry. "YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" he yelled and cracked his whip.

It hits TK in the face making Patamon gasp.

TK just touches the wound with his hand and shrugs it off. "When you can't think of anything to say, do you always resort to fighting?" he asked making the other blink.

"I...guess," the Emperor said slowly.

TK tilted his head and raised his arms. "That's your problem. You don't know when to talk and when to fight. Now is a good time to talk. On the other hand, it's also a good time to fight!" he declared before jumping the boy and punched him in the face.

Tentomon let's out a cry as he quickly dodged an attack from the monstrous Digimon who let out a growl.

Kari looked up and smiled. "Nefertimon, Halsemon, you guys be careful, okay?" she yelled out to her Digimon who nodded and looped around the larger Digimon while Halsemon twirled around. "Tempest Wing!" he yelled as the cat Digimon rose into the air. "Rosetta Stone!"

Halsemon narrowed his eyes. "They had no effect!" he yelled before gasping when Kimeramon hit him. "Ah!"

Nefertimon looked down at the other Digimon. "Halsemon, let's get out of here!" she yelled and pushed the Digimon out the way of an attack before looking up and see TK and Pegasusmon fly out the base. "Hey, Ken, remind me where we left off the next time I'm pummeling you into oblivion!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Pegasusmon looped around the enemy Digimon. "Equips Beam!" he yelled sending out a golden beam as Halsemon turned around to disengage from the fight. "Thanks, Pegasusmon."

The horst Digimon nodded. "It was just a little horse-play," he said as TK looked at the Digimon. "Kimeramon's stopped moving! Let's take this opportunity to get out of here!" he yelled before everyone turned and flew away.

Dasiuke tilted his head as he listened to Kari, who explained everything. "T-that sounds strange…but that feeling…" he thought to himself as Cody held up a white hat to the blond boy.

"Here's your hat back, TK. I didn't want anybody to step on it," he smiled as TK laughed.

"It's okay, Cody. I have 6 others just like it. One for each day of the week!"

Daisuke laughed and raised his arm. "Let's hear it for TS, who really let Ken have it!" he laughed.

Everyone cheered while TK titled his head.

"Uh, it's T-K!"

_**Note: Reveiw!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Note: Hello Everyone! Chapter 20. Being rebeta by Leshyaedawnfire!**_

_**So a big fat thank you!**_

_**So Enjoy!**_

Chapter 19

_Flash Back_

_"So what's the story of this Hamburger Village?" Takuya asked, his ruby-red eyes scanning the many sets around him. He grin slightly and fling his arm around the shorter red-head next to him, the goggled head boy pulled Daisuke closer to him._

_Bokomon looked up at him, his chubby arms wrapped tightly around the pure white egg "It's a hamburger lover's paradise, my boy," he said, his voice hitching in excitement._

_The tall blonde head girl, giggled and clapped her hand together, tightly in front of her chest "How great! " she squealed loudly, her round check turning a dusty pink color._

_"Bring on the beef." Takuya grinned before Daisuke glanced up and smiled shyly, he raised his right arm and air pumped, before letting out a loud squeal "baby!"_

_Takuya's grinned more before he two raised his arm and air bumped "baby!"_

_"Yeah, I'm going to eat my body weight, maybe even all of ours in burgers." JP grinned, throwing his arms tightly around his body, his face growing pink as the seconds pasted._

_Zoe rolled her eyes and looked way, she suddenly smiled brightly and jumped to her feet "we're here!" she squealed excitedly, before throwing the door open._

_"Ah, careful, I just had my shell waxed!" Worm cried as the blonde hopped out and looked around, her bright blue eyes twinkling._

_Takuya walked out, he gently lifted Daisuke onto his shoulders again and glanced back at the large red Trailmon "sorry! She didn't mean it!"_

_The Trailmon rolled his eyes "yeah-yeah!" he groaned, emotionless before trailing away._

_Zoe giggled and raised her arms out "ah, feel that fresh ai-" she began, only to freeze as a mouth of dirt flow into her mouth. Making the blonde squeal and spit out the dirt, before whipping her mouth and glaring at the smirking boys, who was trying hard not to laugh._

_"What was that?" Koji asked, hands in his pockets._

_Zoe's blue eyes narrowed more at the raven who looked around "boys."_

_"Come on guys, burgers are calling my name." JP yelled, walking in a random direction followed by the others and soon they arrive at the village, but it's deserted._

_The kids approach a Burgermon who's crying at a table, with many small brown birds surrounding her._

_Zoe looked up and gasped while Takuya tilts his head "what's up with them?"_

_"Um, excuse me, are you all right?" Zoe asked, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder, she looked down at the Digimon._

_The burger Digimon looked up with a teary smile "Oh, no dear. A giant Digimon raided our village. He said something about the three moons making him hungry and my husband gave him a big plate of our best burgers."_

_"Now I'm hungry." Takuya muttered to himself, which Daisuke heard and giggled to himself._

_"He liked them so much that he took my husband away to cook for him in his mansion." Burgermon hiccupped, whipping her teary eyes._

_Tommy gasped, eyes widen. His mouth open before shutting "Wow.." he whispered as Koji growled and shakes his head._

_"Man, that's really messed up," he muttered, clearly annoyed._

_JP nodded, his hands curling into fists "Yeah, how are we supposed to get our hamburgers now?"_

_Bokomon and Neemon turned and looked at the older brunette "You're compassion is astounding. "_

_Suddenly the small bird Digimon flattered around their mother with scared and worried looks on their brown faces "Daddy's going to come back isn't he mama?" one asked before all of them asked together._

_"Please, young man, will you and your friends be able to help my husband?" Burgermon asked, hopefully. Her dark eyes looking straight into Takuya's eyes._

_Takuya blinked before looking down, guilty "I suppose. But I wouldn't even know where to begin looking for him." he said before Daisuke turned and looked at one of the bird Digimon, that flow closer to him and his brother._

_"The monster will bring Daddy back if we make a begger burtter." the baby said, making Daisuke smile slightly at the childish words._

_Burgermon shakes her head, sadly "He means a better burger, but I'm afraid that's impossible. My husband makes the best burgers around. There's no way anyone can make a better hamburger than my husband. Oh, dear, what are we going to do? "_

_One of baby birds flow around Dasiuke, his eyes dancing around "The monster said that to get Daddy back we'll have to have the better burger ready before he moons three times." he said._

_"No, silly, he said before the three moons align." another baby bird said, flying closer to his brother._

_Another Digimon nodded and looked at Daisuke "That's soon."_

_Burgermon signed but nodded sadly "He's right. We must do something. The three moons will align by nightfall and the Chameleomon will be back for their master's burgers. "_

_Zoe blinked before growling and spinning around to face the boys "Then it's up to us. We can make a better burger."_

_"Huh?"_

_The blonde signed, hand on hip "Come on, I think we've scarfed enough burgers in our time to be able to come up with something that at least looks right. And when the Chameleomon take them to the mansion, we'll follow them. "_

_"Some plan," JP said, crossing his arms across his chest._

_Koji blinked and almost pouted "Except I've never cooked before." he grumbled before he looked at the two red-head brothers staring back._

_"Me neither, but I'm willing to try." Takuya shrugged before he gently put Daisuke onto his feet._

_Tommy smiled and rushed over to his friend, before he and Daisuke held hands and grinned "Me, too. I always used to watch my mom cook back home." the boy said as Daisuke turned to look at one of the baby birds "Don't worry, we'll make the best hamburgers ever and get your daddy back."_

_Zoe smiled, her blue eyes glowing "I think this will be a good experience for us." she said, her voice smooth and gentle._

_"Anything with food is a good experience for me." JP said with a cheeky grin while Tommy and Daisuke turned to look at him._

_Both boys looked at each other before giggling "Yeah, especially if it's burgers."_

_Takuya pouted and scratched the side of his head, with a thoughtful expression on his face "I don't even know what's in them. I guess I'll have to make it up." he mumbled softly._

_"That's the whole idea. We can each make one and have judges taste them." Tommy grinned, his eyes twinkled with ideas._

_Zoe smiled at the boy before she spins to face their leader "Takuya, this will be a friendly competition, right?" she asked, hand on hip._

_The younger boy groaned and rolled his eyes "You worry too much, Zoe."_

_Koji smiled and stepped up next to the other boy "Yeah, no problem."_

_Zoe signed, she turned to face the Digimon and smiled at them "We may be a little rough, but we're ready." she said, making all the baby Digimon cheer happily._

_Burgermon smiled and bowed "Thank you so much."_

_Bokomon nodded and raised his hand "Why don't I be your taster. It would be an honor to lend my superior knowledge to such a noble cause. So bring on the beef, baby!"_

_Neemon titled his head in thought "That just means you want to eat." he said making everyone laugh._

_"My kitchen is fully stocked, so help yourself to anything you need. Now, let's get cooking!" Burgermon said, her black eyes twinkling before leading the group into her house._

_JP looked around the sparkling clean kitchen before turning to look at all the different colored fruit. He was dressed in a long sleeve white apron "Aw, man. I'm ready to chow right now." he grinned before grabbing an apple and biting down._

_Zoe walked up behind him, she ran her hands down her sleeveless orange apron, and sighed "Hey, save some ingredients for cooking."_

_JP glanced at her with his mouth full "Yes, ma'am."_

_Neemon turned and looked at the many different rolls and buns "All this food is making me drool."_

_"Yes, but must you do it on me?" Bokomon asked in disgust, he whips his shoulder from the sticky liquid._

_A baby brown bird glanced around the kitchen before turning to look at his sister "It looks like none of them have ever seen a kitchen before."_

_Takuya tilted his head, looking at the many different types of meant before looking at his younger brother and shrugged "suppose you can never have too much meat."_

_Daisuke's eyes widen slightly before smiling and nodding, he turned and pulled at the pale yellow apron before rushing across the room "Junie used to make burgers. She made me help a lot." he thought smiling more._

_JP looked at the blonde and grinned "Hey, Z, what kind are you going to make?"_

_"Patience is a virtue. You'll see." she said, holding a tray of colorful fruit._

_JP giggled and nuzzled his half eaten apple "Smart, beautiful, and competent in the kitchen. Can a girl get any better than that?"_

_Takuya grinned widely before skipping around the kitchen "All right, meaty meat burger. Some of this," he said putting some meat onto his tray before turning to so fruit, "and maybe some of that. And I'm going to make me a masterpiece."_

_The redhead laughed before rushing towards another place in the kitchen "Meat! Meat! Meat!"_

_"That might work." A baby Digimon bird mumbled to himself._

_Tommy frowned and looked at buns in his hands "Hmm." suddenly two baby bird Digimon appeared on both sides._

_"You look lost. You need help?" one asked as the boy looked up "Well, the outside looks fine, but I'm not sure what to put in the middle yet. I'm thinking ground beef. Oh, yeah, now I remember. Mom says onions always give it flavor."_

_The boy grins and picks up an onion and starts to peel it "Oh, boy. Here comes the tears." he hiccupped as he finishes, but all that's there is the peel "It all came apart, and there's nothing inside."_

_Daisuke walking past the boy dressed in a light blue apron, peeked over his shoulder and blinked before tapping the boy on the shoulder "Um, Tommy? That is the inside."_

_Tommy gasped and turned to look at the red-head, who took the empty space next to him. The boy looked his trey and noted the two onions, 1 tomato and a small packet of beef "Wow, Daisuke, it looks like you know what your doing."_

_Daisuke glanced at the boy smiled "Yeah, my Oneesan likes to cook a lot, we used to make burgers all the time." he said happily and began to cut up his tomato "what about you Tommy?"_

_"Oh…Well…I have an older brother, but we're not very close. But I used to cook with my Mom," he said happily and looked back at the onion, "What do I do?"_

_Daisuke looked at the onion before smile "That's easy, first you remove the brown bites," he said, picking out the onions skin "they're the onions skins."_

_Tommy gasped before nodding and quickly pulled out the brown parts._

_"Right," Daisuke nodded before looking around "then chop them up!"_

_The two baby birds watch them "maybe we'll get to see Daddy soon!"_

_Tommy grinned and giggled "Never fear, the blade is here!" he yelled, holding the knife up in the air making the baby Digimon cry before the boy began to chop up his onion._

_Burgermon walked up to the boys "My children can't stop crying." she said as Dasiuke looked up and giggled "Yeah, neither can we. Cooking's painful."_

_JP grinned and flicked his onions in a pan "Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah. "_

_Takuya laughed as he began to pat his meat together "Hi-ya! Hi-ya! Wooo! Easy as pie! Yeah!" he grinned before gasping when the meat almost fell from between his fingers while Koji pulled a fish apart with a pout._

_Tommy walks by the sink carrying his chopped onions and rubbing his eyes, he sniffed and hiccupped more "My eye's hurt. Oh!" he gasped before dropping the onions into a pot of boiled eggs._

_JP spins around and gasps "Oh, man, that's my boiled eggs."_

_Tommy's eyes widen, and he began to wash his onions under water "I'm so sorry. Uh." he says and backs up, he knocks into Zoe's table, dropping the onion pieces into one of Zoe's filled bowls "Oh no."_

_Zoe gasped, she sighed, and put her hand onto her hip "Tommy, that was my salad dressing."_

_A baby brown bird appeared, followed by other ones "Do you know what you're doing?" it asked while its sister agreed "Pretty clumsy."_

_Tommy pouted and looked into the bowls "I don't know if I can use this now." he whimpered as Daisuke walked up to him, the red-head peered into bowl and grinned._

_"Hey, that looks pretty good." he chipped, making the other looks at him with hope "R-really?" he asked, making Dasiuke nod and sticks his finger in before plopping it into his mouth, tasting it._

_"Yeah, it's pretty good." Daisuke said looking up at the boy who sniffed before tasting it two._

_"Your right.." he gaped, eyes widen, as many baby bird Digimon appeared "Wow, Tommy, you invented a new flavor."_

_Daisuke grinned and scratched the back of his head "What was in that dressing?" he asked. "I don't know, but it sure made a difference." Tommy hummed, looking at the onions again before he glance dup at the red-head "I'll just fry the ground beef and put this stuff on top."_

_Daisuke hummed to himself and laughed before following the boy, to finish of his own burger._

_"So, do you think they're edible?" asked one of the baby Digimon, as everyone was now standing around a table with many different trays of burgers "I'm not going to try it, you try it."_

_JP grinned and held up his burger "Meatloaf and yucky Soba noodles! Ladies and gentlemen, an exotic combination for a new generation!" he laughed and sniffed it before grinning more._

_Bokomon walked up to his trey and picked one up, he bite into it and laughed "Well, J.P., I'm surprised. It's actually edible."_

_The blonde head girl, smiled gently and held up her own one "Here, try my Burger Italiano. Cheese, tomato sauce, and lots of fresh chopped mushrooms." she said and watched with happiness when Neemon pops three into his mouth, one at a time "Tastes like chicken."_

_Bokomon walked to the next table and blinked at the strangely shaped burgers "Are those supposed to be hamburgers?" he asked as Neemon peeked out behind him "I think I saw one move."_

_"Are you going to take a bite?" Bokomon asked, looking at Takuya's burgers while Neemon looked at Koji's burger "If they don't bite first."_

_Bokomon takes a bite of Takuya's burger and Neemon from Koji's._

_Takuya grinned and scratched his head "Mine's a meaty meat burger with steak, pork cutlets, and ground beef. I was going for volume." he said happily._

_Koji placed his hands into his pockets "My seafood burger has lobster, scallop, and shrimp."_

_"And I topped it all off with some sardines and peanut butter." the red-head laughed, happily, as Koji added in "my special sauce is made with pureed squid and white chocolate."_

_"Ack! Disgusting!" Bokomon and Neemon gasped._

_Takuya and Koji both blink before each take a bite of their own, and then a bite of the other's._

_Daisuke peeked at his brothers disgusted face and giggled "If Junie was here, she would be disappointed." he thought with an amused smile, beforeturning to look at Bokomon "are these yours?" he asked with a smile._

_"Yeah…my sister taught how to make them, their rumble beef with rashes of bacon. And to top it off, is freshly cut tomato, cheese and letters." the red-head blushed as the two Digimon bite into them._

_"Wow, their really tasty." Bokomon said as Zoe and JP walked up "Wow, they look really good." the blonde said nipping at one while JP stuffed on into his mouth._

_"HMM-MHH." JP mumbled while Daisuke laughed and turned to look at the burgers next to him, he hummed and titled his head "Tommy, they look great."_

_"Interesting, is this one yours Tommy?" Neemon asked picking up a burger._

_"Why, does it look bad?" Tommy asked, leaning over his desk to look at the digimon_

_Bokomon glanced at Takuya's and Koji's burgers "No, we just need a break after the last one." he said as Neemon looked over his shoulder "Or get our stomach's pumped."_

_Daisuke giggled and turned to the Burgermon who walked towards him "Would you like some fresh tea?" she asked softly._

_"Yes, please." Tommy smiled and nodded._

_Burgermon giggled and nodded "Why don't we all take a short break. I'll bring your drinks outside for you in a minute." she said and turned to make the tea._

_Daisuke hummed and picked up one of Tommy's trays "These smell good, Tommy." he said as Zoe walked up behind him and picked up the last tray "Let's give 'em a try." she said and helps Daisuke carry them outside followed by Tommy and J.P.]_

_JP laughed and rushed after them "Hey, don't eat them all. I'll take one too!" he grinned leaving Koji and Takuya in the kitchen._

_"It wasn't really that bad. Mine was better." both boys said at the same time, before blinking and looking at each other "Huh?"_

_Koji growled and narrowed his eyes "What are you talking about, Takuya, yours was horrible." he said making the redhead hiss and glare at him "At least mine was edible. Yours even smelled bad. You just about killed Bokomon and Neemon!"_

_Koji huffed "Maybe we should have a rematch them." he said as Takuya rolled his eyes and turned around walking away "Fine, any time. You'll lose." he sang followed by Koji "Yeah, right. In your dreams, botulism boy."_

_~#~#~#~#~#~#_

_The baby Digimon circled the small group of kids "It was just too much for them." one said and was followed by another "How do we find Daddy now? "_

_"Here." Zoe smiled at the two young boys and handed them one of the burgers. Daisuke looked up and hummed, kicking his legs "thank you~" he grinned and turned to bite into the burger when suddenly a dust wind blows down the street and the clouds uncover the moons._

_"The three moons are all together again." One of the baby Digimon said looking up at the moons "It's the Chameleomon! They're coming!"_

_Suddenly a group of large green Digimon appeared, walking towards the café "Time's up, kiddies. The master's very hungry. I hope for your sake you've built a better burger. Ooh. What's this? " one of the Chameleomon asked, using his long tongue out and picks up all the burgers on the tray "Delicious. Impressive. The master will be pleased."_

_Zoe smiled and stood to look at the digimon "That's great. So when does the Burgermon get to come home?" she asked before letting out a cry when one of the Chameleomon pick up Zoe with it's tail "Hey, wait a minute. What do you think you're doing?! "_

_Chameleomon smirked, showing it's pure white fangs "Never mind what we're doing. You're going to be making more of those hamburgers at the master's mansion."_

_"Zoe!" Daisuke gasped and take a step forward, before gasping when one of Chameleomon used its tail to grab him, while the two other Chameleomon pick up Tommy and J.P. and they all leave._

_"Let us go, you mean bullies!" Tommy cried, struggling to get out of the slimily tail._

_"Yeah!" JP yelled in agreement._

_One of the baby bird like digimon looked at its brothers and sisters "What do we do?" it asked scared._

_"We have to follow them. Daisuke and Tommy need our help." his brother beeped and began to follow just as the mother Burgermon comes out of the house carrying a tea tray._

_"Tea time! Huh? Wait, where are you going?! My babies! I can't take much more of this." she gasped, looking around before fainting._

_Further down the road, the Chameleomon let the three kids walk "Move it!"_

_JP groaned and narrowed his eyes "This is as fast as I ever move." he moaned, tightly._

_"Quiet!"_

_JP turned to look at the girl "Zoe, maybe we spirit evolve-" he whispered before jumping when the blonde glared at him "No, not yet. If we follow along, they'll lead us to the mansion. For now we just have to keep walking and do what they say, all right?"_

_JP signed before smiling "Fine with me. Man, you're smart, Zoe."_

_"It's hopeless. Now they're prisoners too." the baby bird like digimon whimpered, watching the four, another digimon looked at his sister "Then we're going to have to face the Chameleomon ourselves. Raise your wing if you're with me!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_~#~#~#~#~#_

_In the kitchen, Takuya and Koji and cooking up more hamburgers._

_Bokomon shakes his head and frowns "Oh, no. Not again. " he cried as Neemon whimpered and patted his stomach "How could they make such good food taste so bad?"_

_#~#~#~#~#~_

_Out in the forest, the group reaches the mansion._

_The blonde head woman looked up at the building "No wonder they couldn't find the mansion, it's pretty well hidden." she said scanning the building, it was surround by trees and plants._

_JP blinked "Geez, and I thought hiding chocolate bars was tough." he mumbled as Daisuke pouted slightly "You can't even see it from the forest."_

_"It's creepy.." Tommy whispered softly, shivering._

_Chameleomon used their tails to push the kids "Hurry up. The master's waiting._

_"Let's get in there and rescue our daddy!" the baby digimon growled before all of them cried out 'Daddy' As they fly though the forest, towards the mansion, several Chameleomon appear in the trees. One sticks out its tongue and captures the six baby digimon._

_"Oh!"_

_The Chameleomon push the four kids into the cell where the Burgermon father is already. "Make another batch of those burgers for the master. I'll be back later for 'em." Chameleomon growled and began to stomp away._

_Suddenly a Burgermon appeared, he rushed towards the group "What's going on?" he asked, enviously._

_Zoe blinked and looked at the digimon "We came to save you."_

_Burgermon titled his head "Nice job. Who are you, anyway?" he demeaned._

_"I'm Tommy. We met your family in the village. They asked for help." Tommy said, scratching back of his head._

_Burgermon gasped, he leaned forward in concern "are they all right?" he asked._

_JP nodded, putting his arms behind his back "They're fine. But right now we gotta concentrate on getting you out of this rotten place."_

_"Daddy, help!"_

_A Chameleomon approaches with the baby bird-digimon all tied up._

_Burgermon gasped and rushed to the side, he poked his head out of the bars "No, my babies!"_

_"_

_Daddy!"_

_"Look what I found. If you want to keep them safe, you'd better start cooking, old man." Chameleomon hissed._

_"Oh."_

_Daisuke signed before groaning "We'll make as many hamburgers as you want, just promise not to hurt them." he said as Zoe placed her hand on his shoulder._

_Chameleomon rolled his eyes and began to walk away with the babies "Yeah, you got my word on it."_

_"Wait. No, please."_

_JP's right eye twitched "They're stinking cowards, using little kids like that."_

_Burgermon gasped and held his head, shivering "This is all my fault. Even my very best hamburgers weren't good enough."_

_Zoe signed and turned to look at the to younger boys " Daisuke, Tommy, I'm sorry I put you in danger. I had no idea any of this would happen. It's because of my plan that we're stuck here."_

_The red-head looked up and grinned "I don't mind at all, it was very fun to learn how to cook, back home I used to cook with Junie." he laughed and turned to Tommy "what about you?"_

_Tommy blinked before giggling "It was fun learning to cook. I even got to chop my own food. Back home, I was just a little kid, always getting in the way. But since I came to this world, I've been able to do things I never even dreamed of. So let's make some hamburgers and make a new plan, okay?"_

_Daisuke blinked before smiling softly and hugging the boy "aww, that's so touching." he cried making everyone laugh in good spirits._

_~#~#~#~##~_

_Bokomon and Neemon are sitting against the wall, Bokomon let out a cry and shakes his head "It smells like a garbage dump."_

_Neemon sniffed and rubbed his large stomach "Sorry, that was me."_

_"I'd leave but I can't walk." Bokomon hiccupped._

_" All done!" Takuya grinned, looking at his burgers as Koji walked towards him, holding his own burgers._

_"Oh!" Both digimon gasped._

_"Just in time." Koji signed and placed the tray down._

_Takuya grinned more and held up his burger "Presenting the vista burger! A super spicy burger made with hot curry, ginkeng, and chiriso. When you eat it, your whole body burns!"_

_Koji smirked and held up his own colorful burger "And the rainbow burger! Apples, oranges, melons, bananas, strawberries, and garlic sauce. Healthy, colorful, and guaranteed to flush out the pipes."_

_"Oh no." Bokomon groaned as the boys laughed._

_#~#~#~#~#~_

_Burgermon takes a bite of a newly cooked burger "What an amazing flavor. It's so simple, yet delicious. What is the secret? I must know. Onions, soaked in salad dressing?! Young man, you've created a masterpiece better than my own. You've captured the bliss of the burger." he says and takes another bite while Tommy giggled and blushed._

_"Good job Tommy!" Zoe said and giggled as Daisuke grinned and hugged the boy from the back "yeah, well a go!"_

_Burgermon nodded before he turned around "A pre-eminent patty indeed, but not quite finished. One more finishing touch and we will have achieved perfection. Placed on a sesame bun, this will be the ultimate burger. Magnificent!"_

_Suddenly a Chameleomon appeared, his eyes narrowed "Time's up!"_

_JP rolled his eyes "We're almost done. Hold your water."_

_Chameleomon growled and slapped the cage with his tongue "Apparently you don't care about the little bird brats. Take a look." he said, as the outside wall goes down, revealing the babies in a cage hanging from a tree._

_"My babies!"_

_"Quiet! Hand over the burgers or I'm making them dessert. "Chameleomon hissed as more Chameleomon appeared._

_The group of kids looked at each other and nodded._

_"All you're making is a big mistake!" Tommy yelled holding out his D-Tector "Execute!" he screamed and slammed his dater ring against the object._

_"Spirit Evolution!"_

_Tommy whimpered as he felt the familiar icy touch ripped up his spin and dater loops wrapped around him, he closed his eyes as he felt his skin being frozen, his skin turned white and tiny-hairs began to grow._

_Once the loops fated away, there in the boys place was the familiar looking bear._

_"Kumamon."_

_Zoe growled and held up her hand, she smiled as she watched the familiar loop appear around her hand "Execute!" she said and pressed the loops against her D-Tector._

_"Spirit Evolution!" she cried as more loops appeared, wrapping around her as if wind its self had picked her up, she shivered at the coldness of her skin and clothing being replaced, she felt her hair grow longer and tiny numb spikes run up and down her back before the familiar blue wings appeared._

_"Kazemon."_

_Daisuke hummed and whipped his mouth before pulling out his own D-Tector "Execute." he said and slid his dater loop against his D-Tector, he grinned as he felt the dater loops warp around him._

_"Spirit Evolution!" He cried as his skin tingle all over before he felt the familiar feeling, like of lying on grass. He felt his body begin to change and his clothes were being replaced by amour._

_"Cielemon."_

_JP held up his D-Tector "Execute!" he called out as dater loops warped around him and he suddenly felt as if he had been hit by lighting._

_"Spirit Evolution!" he screamed, feeling his skin being pulled away and replaced by blue metal, his nose growl larger and long and he felt the familiar felling of wings pushing out from his back._

_The three Digimon break through the cell bars and charge the Chameleomon._

_Kazemon growled and knocked one back "Back off! Huh?" The Chameleomon in front of her disappear, then reappear behind her and attack "Ah! Uh!"_

_Beetlemon turns around "It's your turn to get a licking, big boy! Huh?" he gasped when the Chameleomon near him disappear._

_"Frozen Tundra! Huh?" Kumamon gasped when the Chameleomon disappears before he hits it. "Where'd it go?" It appears behind him and attacks._

_Cielemon buckjumps and pulls out a large orange hammer from the ground, he spins around and holds it above his head " Seismic Sledge!" he yells and just as his hammer is about to hit a Chameleomon, it disappears and re-appears behind him, attacking the fox-digimon._

_"Look out!"_

_Beetlemon gasped and looks around "Oh-oh. Where'd they go?" he pouted and looking around again._

_The Chameleomon keep disappearing and reappearing all over the place._

_Beetlemon gasped, his eyes widen "How do they do that?" he wondered._

_Chameleomon smirked, their eyes twinkling "Now you see me, now you don't." they laughed._

_"Keep an eye on that one." Beetlemon said, his eyes flashing annoyed._

_Kazemon looked over her shoulder and gasped "Guys, have you forgotten about the kids?"_

_"Help us!" A Chameleomon appears in the tree where they're hanging " I didn't." He swipes out his tongue and knocks the cage down._

_Cielemon gasped and rushes towards them, he leaps and skids across the ground on his stomach and catches the cage right before it hits the ground "Gotcha!"_

_"Nice catch." Kazemon grinned before gasping when Beetlemon was head butted._

_Beetlemon growled while Cielemon released the bird before looking at Beetlemon "It's no use. How am I supposed to battle these bone-heads and baby-sit at the same time? A little help here?" Beetlemon yelled._

_"Sorry!"_

_Kumamon was silent for a while before gasping "Wait." he cried making everyone look at him "maybe you guys can help us."_

_"Huh?"_

_The white bear nodded his head and grinned "The six of you can cover the whole area. All you have to do is follow the Chameleomon and let us know where they appear. You'll be our eyes and ears and we'll take it from there."_

_"Okay! Leave it to us!" the children laughed and flow off, seeing many of of the Chameleomon "Here's one!"_

_"Up here!" another baby yelped from behind them._

_"Down here, too!" Kazemon gasped and looked down at the based of the tree to see two Chameleomon._

_"And over here."_

_Beetlemon growled and slammed his fist together "I've has it with these scaly scum." he hissed before shooting at the digimon, sending them over to a tree "Lightning Blitz!"_

_Kazemon hissed and spun around "Hurricane Wind!"_

_Cielemon blinked before pulling out his hammer and throw it at the Chameleomon "Seismic Sledge!"_

_Kumamon smiled and jumped into the air, freezing the Chameleomon "Crystal Freeze!" The Chameleomon are electrocuted, blown into a pile, and then frozen._

_"You did it!" all the baby digimon cried together "We don't have to worry about those big bullies anymore!"_

_Kumamon smiled and pulled out his D-Tector "We wouldn't have beat them without your help." he said as a fractal code appears around the Chameleomon "Like you kept telling us, time' up. Now to send you bullies back to where you belong. Fractal code, digitize!" The fractal code goes into Kumamon's D-Tector and the Chameleomon turn back into Armadillomon, who scatter_

_"Daddy!" the baby digimon nuzzled the Burgermon._

_Kazemon blinked and looked at them "But what about the big Digimon?" she asked, concerned._

_"Oh, my. I almost forgot. I still have to feed him. I have to finish that hamburger. Oh!" he gasped and runs back into the kitchen._

_"Better hurry. I think the big guy's awake." Beetlemon said, watching as Burgermon adds in ketchup._

_"Almost finished." Burgermon said as Petaldramon approaches._

_Beetlemon looks over his shoulder and pouts "I hate it when I'm right."_

_Cielemon glances at the beetle like digimon "really? Well that's good, case it doesn't happen a lot.." he snickered and ducks under the digimon's fist and heads into the kitchen to help Burgermon._

_Petaldramon hissed as he approaches towards them "Where's my burger? I'm wasting away here." He notices the three spirit evolved Digimon "Hey, wait, haven't I seen you're guys somewhere?"_

_Kazemon gasped, her eyes widening "The giant Digimon…"_

_"...was Petaldramon?!" both Kumamon and Cielemon said together._

_Petaldramon frowns and looks at the four "What are you doing here?"_

_"Let's show him! Slide…" Beetlemon, Kazemon and Kumamon all disappeared into date loops. "...Evolution!" once the data disappeared, in the digimon's place was Korikakumon Metalkabuterimon and Zephyrmon._

_"Can't you come back another time? I was just about to eat." Petaldramon moans and swipes at Zephyrmon who drogues it in time "Let's get this over with."_

_Zephyrmon nods and rises her arms "Yah! Let's clean up the yard!" she yells and wipes her arms around "Hurricane Gale!" The attack hits Petaldramon._

_Petaldramon looks up in daze "What was that?"_

_In the kitchen, Burgermon puts the finishing touches on his hamburgers, he glances at the fox digimon nods "like this?" Cielemon asks, putting a red lizard into the bun._

_"That's it! The ultimate burger!" Burgermon cries out._

_"Frozen Arrowheads!" The arrowheads wrap around Petaldramon's neck. Metalkabuterimon helps Korikakumon hold onto the larger Digimon "What's the matter with you? My burgers are getting cold. Don't you even care?"_

_"_

_No."_

_"Kids today," Petaldramon signed and tried to pull out of arrows before the baby digimon flow towards him, holding a large burger "Stop fighting! We brought your hamburger!" They toss the burger into Petaldramon's mouth as the arrowheads untie._

_"A dab of ketchup on top and you've got the ultimate burger!" Burgermon said as he and Cielemon held a burger, the both nodded and throws another burger into Petaldramon's mouth_

_"Mmm. You've done it. I want more! I want all of them!" Petaldramon yelled as the baby digimon cried "They're in the kitchen!"_

_"Let me at 'em! Coming through!" He pushes his way past the Digimon into the kitchen. Zephyrmon picks up Burgermon._

_"Time to go." Zephyrmon gasped and snatches up Burgermon and Cielemon._

_"Bolo Thunder!" The mansion comes crashing down around Petaldramon "Nighty-night!"_

_The baby digimon grinned "Sleep tight!"_

_Back in the village, the Burgermon family is reunited "Thank you! You saved him!" the female Burgermon smiled._

_"I don't know how to thank you for all you've done for me and my family. As much as I love good burgers, I never thought my life would be saved by one. In honor of you, I'm naming our new creation the Little Tommy." Burgermon laughed and patted the boy on the head._

_"Hey, where are the guys?" Zoe asked looking around, confused._

_Inside the restaurant, in the kitchen._

_"My hamburger's the best!" Takuya yelled holding up a burger while Koji rolled his eyes "Wrong again, dorkus!"_

_"Hmm. Which one is it, guys?" both boys asked the two digimon running out the kitchen._

_End Flash Back_

A short brunette head girl signed and shakes her head "Another city destroyed! This is terrible!"

Daisuke glances at the girl before shakes his head and looks down, he gently presses his hand against his chest, ever since yesterday had been getting this strange feelings and truth be told, it scared him.

"Ken did a lot of damage from his flying mobile home, even if it does look like a giant flying slug…" Yolei muttered under her breath.

Kari signed "And all those poor Digimon...they don't have a home anymore."

TK frowned and tighten his fist "I'm tired of bad things happening to bad Digimon!"

Raidramon growled, his eyes flashing "Wait until I get my paws on Ken." he hissed as Digimon nodded in agreement "He's destroying everything in his path!"

Halsemon looks down "And he shows no signs of letting up!"

Cody stares out at the fire "It's like he wants to burn every square inch of the Digital World!"

Yolei gasps, her purple hair bouncing "Bite your tongue."

"That can't taste too good." Tentomon peeped in.

"I don't care what it takes. I'm going to find a way to stop that thing!" TK said, his blue eyes narrowing.

Kari nodded in agreement "TK's right! We have to destroy that thing, no matter what it costs us!"

Pegasusmon turned to face his partner "I think everyone agrees. But ever when we're combined, we don't have the power to defeat him."

Kari signed and looked at the team "So now what?" she asked.

Tentomon looked up, his green eyes blinking "We have two options: Quit, or give up. Because nothing is going to stop him until he runs out of gas!"

"Runs out of gas...Tentomon, you just gave me an idea!" Cody smiled as he scanned the sand around them.

Tentomon gasped "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Cody's eyes flashed as he noticed a long black line "Hey, what's that? A pipeline?"

Daisuke signed, his head suddenly felt heavy and felt a pulling at the back of his head. At first he thought it might be Cielemon but that was pushed out the wind when it didn't even feel slightly mother-nature.

The red-head's eyes glassed over before he gasped softly to himself when a soft and dark voice chuckled around him. Daisuke gasped and looked around to see if anyone else heard it.

"Daisuke?" a voice called, snapping the boy out of his daze and turn around to face Kari who looked concerned "Are you alright?"

Daisuke blinked before forcing a smile "I'm fine." he laughed nervously and ran after the group.

What was that? And why did it seem familiar?

#~#~#~#~#~#

Tai looked down, he, Matt and Izzy sat around a lunch bench "So, he's called Kimeramon?" he asked, watching Izzy on the computer."

"He has Kabuterimon's head and the wings of both Angemon and Airdramon!" Izzy said, gasping at the image.

Matt signed as he looked at the image "Monochromon's tail, and Garurumon's legs!"

"He's got Greymon's body, MetalGreymon's hair….and Velesmon's claws." Tai added in, noting the earth digimon features.

Izzy hummed and nodded "And Kuwagamon's, SkullGreymon's, and Devimon's arms! Talk about a split personality! Gee, it's a good thing Kari send us these pictures, so we can get a good look at it!"

Matt's eyes narrowed "And the Digimon Emperor built this? Couldn't he have stayed with model airplanes like the rest of us?"

Tai hissed before growling "That's it! I'm gonna destroy him! Hey Izzy, how do I destroy him?" he asked, looking at the short boy.

Izzy glanced at him and frowned "Well, before we do that, we're first going to have to figure out how to get him to hold still." he said, clicking on an email.

Tai blinked and signed "How do we do that? His base is always moving."

"We're getting another email from Cody. 'Izzy: We found a pipeline that will cross paths with Ken's base. I know you can use this information somehow.' Hm, he has such confidence in me." Izzy explained showing the email.

"

What pipeline?" Matt frowned and ran his hand through his hair.

Tai blinked and pointed to a image with Cody's email "Hey, what's that a picture of?"

Izzy glanced at the image "Hm? Let me check. Oh, I get it. The pipe is connected to the off-short oil platform! An oil pipeline. Pipeline. I've got it!"

Tai turned to look at the boy "You figured out how to stop him?"

Izzy laughed nervously and looked at the red-head "Actually, no, but I needed an eight-letter word for my crossword puzzle." he said as Tai sweat-dropped.

"Stay on track." a voice snapped, casing the three look behind them and gasp.

"Jun?" Tai stood up straight, Daisuke had said Jun know about digimon, but how much? "I can explain."

The red-head shakes her head "I don't need an _explanation_, I _need_to know if my brother will be okay." she asked, putting her hands onto her hips "this is nothing like before…" she said making the boys wonder.

"What just happen last time?" the boys thought.

This time he doesn't have Koji or Takuya this time…

Izzy nodded and shakes his head "Oh, right. Actually, I do have a plan that if we're lucky just might work. Let's hope these guys can pull it off."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

The Digimon Emperor smirked and places his hands onto his hips "I should build a monument to myself." he laughs before gasping when a soft and dark laugh bounced of the walls.

Wormmon blinked, noticing Kens discomfort "Master, what's wrong?"

The Digimon Emperor growled, holding his head "Just leave me alone!"

"Why don't you take a time out from all the destruction and we can start again tomorrow." Wormmon whimpered in concern.

Ken shakes his head "Go away."

The voice laughs again "You can't hide from the darkness, I'm everywhere."

"Who are you?" Ken asked, his eyes widening as his body shakes in pain.

Wormmon blinked and pouted "I'm Wormmon, remember?"

"Watch your step! Or you might fall into a hole you didn't even know was there." the voice said evilly as a large hole appeared under the boy making him cry out.

"Master, what's wrong?" Wormmon asked, moving closer to the boy.

Ken looked up and let out a insane laugh "Now that I have Kimeramon, nothing can stop me from controlling this world Not even a little voice!"

~#~#~#~#~#~

A small orange dinosaur pecked over a rock "Do you think anyone spotted us?" he said before he and two other digimon looked over a pipe.

Gabumon looked at Agumon "No, I don't think so."

Tentomon hummed "Let's go topside and scout the situation. Come on." he said and all look over the pipe again and gasp "On second thought, let's go below and hide!"

Kimeramon let out a Roar as he flow over them.

Gabumon holds his head and shakes "I changed my mind! I want to go home!"

" No! We have to follow Izzy's plan!" Agumon says and climes onto the pipe.

Tentomon signs and follows the dinosaur "Get ready! Here he comes!" he says and holds onto the wheel onto top of pipe.

Agumon nods and takes whole two "Let's do it!" he says as the three digimon turn a wheel, and oil sprays up from the pipe "Alright! Got it! Pepper Breath!"

Gabumon nods "Blue Blaster!" the fire spreads to all around the base.

Agumon laughed "Very efficient, Gabumon."

"

Thanks, Agumon. You were pretty hot yourself." Gabumon grins and looks at the digimon nodding his head.

Tentomon pouted "What am I, invisible? So sue me, I don't have dragon's breath! Let's see you guys try flying."

#~#~#~#~#

Kari smiles as she watched base stop moving "Look! Izzy's plan worked."

Daisuke patted her on the head, making her blush "Well, the first part at least. Alright, while he's busy cleaning up, we'll sneak in."

Cody hums and looks up at everyone on their digimon "Hey guys, look down there. Do you see that small door? I bet that's the entrance!" he says pointing at the hole.

"Let's go, Raidramon!" Daisuke says and yelps when Raidramon jump from the cliff onto the base.

Raidramon smirks "Yeah! Am I good, or what?" he asks coolly while Daisuke rolled his eyes. "If he keeps telling himself that, he might start to believe it." he said as Yolei landed to him and laughed."

The purple head girl shrugged "At least someone will."

Daisuke laughed more as Raidramon growled "hey, I can hear you know."

#~#~#~#

Izzy signed and nodded his head "Part one of the plan went well." he said.

"Great!" Tai grinned and put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

Jun looked at the boys and signs "Will they be okay? They're in the most dangerous possible place?" she asked worried.

Matt looked at her and smiled "We're just going to have to trust them. This time, they're on their own." he explained as the others sigh and nod.

"I know it's hard but we can only put our faith in them." Tai said softly, making the red-head smile.

Izzy nod "Good luck, you guys."

Tai looked back at the small house "We better get ready for a long night. I don't think any of us are going to sleep. I know the Digimon Emperor won't sleep, and I don't think Daisuke and the others will, either!"

~#~#~#~#

Daisuke hummed as he scanned the rocky walls before gasping "There's a light at the end of the tunnel." he gasped.

Raidramon rolled his eyes and looked up at the boy "Couldn't you think of something a little more original?" he asked, smirking at his comeback.

"I will when you learn to fly." Daisuke shot back making the digimon groan.

Kari giggled before gasping "Hey, look at that!" she said as they entered a large blue room.

TK nodded "Yeah, it looks like something out of a Science-Fiction movie." he said looking around as everyone claimed of their digimon's back.

Raidramon hummed and nodded "Yeah, and I'm the hotshot pilot who rescues the victims." he smirked as Daisuke looked at him and crossed his arms "He said 'Science-Fiction', not 'Complete Fantasy'." the red-head said, before peeking out his eye to look at the depressed digimon "but, it would be pretty awesome, Raidramon."

"I know." Raidramon said, stuck up while Yolei blinked "Whoa, someone's very prideful."

Daisuke shrugged his shoulder "Veemon's always like this in this form." he said before gasping when everyone saw pipes that looked like an antenna.

Yolei flicked her purple locks over her shoulder "I bet he gets great reception with that antenna! And he probably gets all the underground channels with that one."

TK nodded in agreement before looking down and gasped "Down there. That's where the engine room is."

Daisuke signed "Figures. How come the engine room is never on the same floor as the front door?" he said before blinking and looking around "What's that sound? Look, Bakemon." he gasped when ghost digimon appeared.

Yolei blinked "At least they're small.."

Cody shakes his head and pouts slightly "Something tells me they're not here to welcome us…"

"

Cody's right!" Kari added in, her amber eyes narrowing.

"No problem. We'll welcome them, instead." Raidramon hissed "Thunder Blast!"

Digmon nodded in agreement "Gold rush!" he called and was followed by "Eagle eye!" and "Queen Paw!"

Pegasusmon jumped into the air and joined the attack.

"Baying Wind!" he yelled as all the Bakemon are destroyed.

Daisuke smiled and ran his hand through his red-spikes "Leave, while the ghosts are spooked." he said.

"Hey, that's my line." Raidramon moaned.

Daisuke looked around a large hall they were now in "Wow! This place is huge! I betcha Ken plays soccer in here." he said.

Kari frowned and looked at the boy "With who? He doesn't have any friends."

I would be his friend….

Yolei gasped, eyes widen when the roof fell in "Look!" she cried as Kimeramon appeared.

Raidramon growled.

"

Look, more Bakemon! What did Ken do, buy them by the dozen?" he asked before looking up at the boy "Dasiuke, you and the others go and hide." he said making Daisuke gasp and look down.

Pegasusmon nodded in agreement and looked at TK "I agree. You need to stay clear, TK."

TK nodded and claimed down "You guys be careful."

"Don't worry, Kari." Nefertimon said, looking at her partner who smiled slightly "I'll try."

Digmon laughed nervously "Save us some snacks for when this is all over!"

Yolei nodded and turned away "Let's go, you guys."

Daisuke nodded and lead the group away "We can hide over here!" he said and turned to watch the digimon fight, he also smiled grateful when Digimon stopped the Bakemon coming after them.

"Great job! Thanks a lot, Digmon!" Cody called making his digimon nod "Don't mention it!"

Kimeramon glared at the digimon "Heat Piper!" he yelled and hits the Digimon with his attack making all the Digimon smash against the wall.

"

He's too powerful!" Daisuke gasped, pushing himself up followed by Kari who shakes her head "And they weren't even hit..."

TK growls and hiss "He doesn't care who he hits, he's totally out of control." he says and watches as the digimon try again to attack Kimeramon but this time the attacks hit him.

"They got him!" Yolei gasped, eyes widen.

Daisuke shakes his head in disbelieve when he notes that the attacks don't phase Kimeramon.

"It had no effect!" Kari whimpered, looking down.

Yolei rubbed her eyes "They used their best attacks and he doesn't have a single scratch on him!" she whispered.

"Now what? What else can we do?" Cody asked, rubbing his arms.

TK signs "There's just nothing we can do right now Cody, except watch."

Kimeramon let out another growl "Heat Piper!" his attacks hits them over and over.

Kari covers her eyes and shakes her head again "They can't take much more of him! " she says as she watches Kimeramon's attack slams the digimon into the walls.

Digmon whimpered as he began to glow "Ugh! I've got that shrinkin' feeling." he said as he devolves to Upamon.

"Upamon!" Cody cried and ran towards him, swiping him up in his arms as Halsemon: devolves to Poromon and Yolei gasped.

"Poromon! Oh no!" she cries and moved to run but was pulled back by Daisuke "he could attack, Cody was lucky.

"Daisuke!" A voice called out, Daisuke turned and gasped as Raidramon devolves to Demiveemon.

Nefertimon whimpered "I can't hold it!" she said while she and Pegasusmon devolve.

"

Gatomon!" Kari cries.

TK gasped "Patamon!"

#~#~#~#

Ken blinked in shock at the small digimon "Wait a minute. Those little Digimon, I've seen them before. Now I remember! It was at that soccer game, when I first met those kids! They're so little!"

Wormmon nodded "That's right. Just like human babies."

"I never thought of it before. Human babies?" Ken whispered before shaking his head "Kimeramon, stop."

#~#~#~#~#

"He stopped moving." TK said as Daisuke titled his head "What's going on?"

Kari blinked "Now's our chance, let's go!" she said rushes towards Gatomon.

TK leans down to scoop up Patamon "Let's get out of here."

Daisuke looked at the blonde "You mean leave?" he asked, tilting his head TK looked at him and nod "Our plan didn't work because our Digimon aren't strong enough. Sometimes you just have to fall back, come up with a new plan, and try again!"

Kari signed and nodded "Besides, they don't have enough strength to keep going."

"

I'm with TK." Cody walked towards them, rocking his digimon gently.

Daisuke looked in thought.

What would Oniisan do? I bet he wouldn't turn and run away and beside if my last time in the digital world didn't teach me anything then not to run away, then I'm a….let's not finish that line..

"Well, I'm not!" the red-head snapped, making everyone look at him in shock "Look, guys, we can't just give up and leave now! We might not ever get a chance like this again! And how do we know he won't start attacking again? Come on, he's just standing there like a big, ugly stuffed animal! Let's finish what we came here to start…"

Kari sniffed sadly "That's impossible."

"Kari's right.." Cody hiccupped.

Yolei shakes her head, throwing her purple locks around "Daisuke…. look around. Most of our Digimon have returned to their in-training forms." she said gentle.

Demiveemon looked up and hiccupped "We didn't mean to…"

Daisuke looked down at him and smiled "I-I know.." he whispered before looking back at the group "We had to sit around and watch as this mix-and-match monster destroyed everything! It didn't matter who got in his way…I don't know about the rest of you, but I can't stand by and let that happen again! And if you guys aren't going in with me, then I'm going alone, because I refuse to give up until this thing is completely destroyed once and for all…."

Demiveemon blinked and nodded "I'm going with you, Daisuke.."

Daisuke gasped and looked down at the digimon "Are you sure? Cause you know I can handle myself."

Demiveemon giggled and smiled "Come on, do you really have to ask? And besides you haven't _done that_ since you was young." he said making everyone blink and frown, they thought they know everything, but it seems they don't.

"Alright then. Let's go." Daisuke nod and turned to grab onto a chain "Hold on! Let me put on my safety belt!"

Daisuke gasped when his digimon claimed onto his head and pulled at his hair "Oww! That's not a safety belt, that's my hair." he whimpers as he jumps from the chain, but lands with one hand, hanging on to the edge of the platform "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

Demiveemon looks down at him and pouts cutely "So what do we do now?"

TK looked back at the group and smiled "Well, I guess it's our turn."

"Right."

Yolei grinned and flicked her hair "If Daisuke thinks he's going to take all the credit for this, he can forget it!"

Kari giggled and held her hand over her mouth "Yeah, right. He's take credit for inventing the wheel."

"That seems out of place…" Gatomon said looking up before gasping "oh, I see. Its joke haha."

"Kimeramon, don't let them get away!" a voice yelled, making Kimeramon looks at them/

TK gasped "It's the Digimon Emperor."

Kimeramon doesn't listen, instead he flies away through the roof making Ken growl "Kimeramon, where are you going? Kimeramon!" he yelled before he gasped as the familiar dark voice laughed

"What's the weird voice?" TK asked looking around as the voice laughed more.

Wormmon blinked and looked at the boy "Ken, what's the matter? Ken?"

Ken holds his hands over his ears again "Leave me alone!" he whimpers "I have nothing to be scared of. The powers of darkness mean nothing to me! I'm still the ruler of this world!" he thought. "Once I find Kimeramon, nothing can stop me!"

TK blinked and titled his head "Ken must have tried to control the powers of darkness, but it was too much for him! Okay, everybody, this is our chance to get the engine room and destroy it."

#~#~#~#~

Daisuke claimed back up to the platform "Next time, you climb, and I'll sit on our head!" he said before blinking when Wormmon steps in front of them "Wormmon?"

"This way." the digimon said turning around "The engine room is over here. Follow me."

Demiveemon looks at the digimon "Do we look stupid to you? Never mind. This is some kind of trap Daisuke."

Wormmon shakes his "No! Listen, to have to believe me. This isn't a trap. I'm trying to save my master. He created this awful Digimon, Kimeramon, and now he can't control it anymore! I'm afraid things have gone too far, and I'm losing him. I hope that if you destroy this place, I'll be able to get him back. I'm willing to help you, if you'll help me. What do you say, is it a deal?"

Daisuke smiles " I'll do it, Ken's actually a stand-up guy, he's just in a bad part of life right now. He reminds me of a friend of mine, he was in bad place too.."

Wormmon blinked before smiling "This way," he said leading them into a large hall like room.

Demiveemon blinked and looked around "Can you feel that? It's like the whole room is full of some kind of energy!"

"

What do you think it is?" Daisuke asked, looking up at the blue-digimon.

Demiveemon titled his head "I don't know, but it's coming from that black thing!"

"

Ken found that. Somehow, the power from that is making this base move!" Wormmon said.

" Okay, so all we have do is take it away and the base will stop moving. We'll never be able to lift it!" Daisuke said before a loud beeping sound echoed around him, looking down at the object in his pocket, he noted the green lights flashing before Demiveemon squealed.

"Look its moving." he said, making the boy snap back and gasp as the black object rises into the air "I've got a weird feeling about this! What's going on?"

Demiveemon jumped down and looks at the red-head "Dasiuke, look at that!" he said before yelping as he digivolve to Veemon.

"You digivolved! How?" Daisuke gasped, eyes widen as the object flowed in front of him and blackness melted away into golden and light shines through the engine room "Veemon, look at that! I've never seen anything like it!"

"Me, neither!" Veemon gasped "Aw, man, it looks like a golden dig egg!"

Daisuke stares at the egg "I guess this means that it's mine! Veemon, you think you can handle it?"

Veemon grinned and nodded "Yeah, Mmm-hmm!"

"Alright then." Daisuke says and holds up the egg "Golden Armour Energize!"

Veemon closes his eyes as he was swollen up by loops of dater "Veemon, golden armor digivolve to...Magnamon!" once the dater fade away, their in Veemon's place was a digimon that looked a lot like Velesmon, only with out the leather but golden armor.

"Aw...dude, that's amazing!"

Magnamon smirked and turned to Daisuke "The balance of power has shifted!"


	21. Chapter 21

_**Note: Hello Everyone! Chapter 20. Being rebeta by Leshyaedawnfire!**_

_**So a big fat thank you!**_

_**So Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 20_

_Flash Back_

_A short spiky red haired boy peered out the moving window of a Trailmon, his ruby red eyes sparkled in the sunlight as he scanned the bright blue seas when suddenly an arm looped across his shoulders and he was suddenly pushed fairer out the window "Alright, the rose-morning star shouldn't be much long!"_

_The boy pouted and turned to the right to see black, blue and purple clouds, gulping he looked at the person holding him and relaxed when he met the face of his older brother._

_"Fantástico!" The blond girl squealed looked out the window as well "Wait, its mid-day, are the cloud supposed to be that dark?"_

_The short redhead slipped back into his chair, he noted his best friend was sitting next to him. The boy leaned forward to look at the small white bear-like digimon holding a book "Hey, Bokomon. What does the book say about this area?"_

_Bokomon looked at the boy and hummed "Let's see. I haven't seen anything-" he cut himself off with a loud fear-filled scream before suddenly the Trailmon skidded to a stop making everyone clash to the ground._

_The round boy groaned and rubbed his forehead "Alright. Who was the nimrod who slammed on the brakes?"_

_"That would be me blue-boy~" the Trailmon called "The End of the line!"_

_The girl pouted, holding her head "That can't be right..." she blinked and looked around "We're in the middle of no-where."_

_"It looks like the tracks don't stop for miles." The raven-haired boy said, his dark eyes looking ahead at the silver metal._

_"How observant are you~" The Trailmon muttered before shaking his body "Look, if I say it's the end of the line, then it's the end of the line. Go on. Get out. Get lost!"_

_The oldest boy groaned as he climbed out of the door, he looked at the raven-haired boy "Koji, how did you ever race with this guy?" he asked and pouted when Koji shrugged innocently._

_"You can't do this, we have digi-rail passes." The girl gasped as the Trailmon used his door to boot her out._

_The Trailmon rolled his eyes "Yeah-Yeah. Wright it down." he muttered, "Look, you wanna go then go. I'm not stopping you." he smirked and booted out everyone else "I'm wishing you best of luck. You're going to need it." the digimon called before railing away from them, back the way they came._

_"I have to admit, I've been dumped before but never like that." The large blue-clad boy groaned and rubbed his backside again._

_The goggled head boy huffed and looked at his younger brother "You okay Daisuke?" he asked and watched as the boy nod "Yeah, I'm fine Oniisan."_

_"So is everyone else in one peace?" The older boy asked, turning from Daisuke to the others._

_Daisuke scanned them before rushing towards his best friend "Here Tommy, let me help you." He said, holding his hands out to him._

_"Oww..." Tommy whimpered and let the boy pull him up as the blond head girl pushed herself up "Aren't there any normal Trailmon?"_

_"I think I popped a waste-band." Neemon groaned, rubbing his stomach._

_The goggle head boy looked at the white-digimon "Bokomon?" he asked when he noticed the digimon's face._

_"Welcome to the dark gate..." Bokomon muttered making everyone look at him "That temple like structure behind you is the dark gate. Where the Continent of Darkness lies."_

_"Why do I get the feeling that's not a good thing?" J.P. asked, whimpering and shivering as a flash of lighting shoot across the sky._

_Zoe blinked and looked down "I-Is it as bad as it sounds?"_

_"I wish I could tell you but to be honest I have no idea what lies there." Bokomon explained, rubbing the large-blue egg in his pink waistband "It's eerie land surrounded in darkness. But the dangers it holds are as well as its stories."_

_J.P. slowly walked towards the digimon "There's got to be something written in your book about it." he pleased._

_"Well let's have a look shell we? Continent of Darkness chapter 12." Bokomon said, pulling out his book to show the pages pitch-black._

_Takuya gasped and leaned back "Whoa, it's pitch-black."_

_"How come?" Tommy asked, tilting his head in confusion._

_Bokomon signed and put the book away "It appears there's really no first-hand information on this place. Many brave digimon have ventured in, but none has ever returned, only the fool digimon would enter the darkness, we'll have to find another root to the rose-morning star."_

_"But the smartest root is straight ahead, nothing ventured nothing gained right?" Takuya asked, looking back at the gate._

_Bokomon gasped, he looked at the boy in shock._

_"B-But that's the complete opposite of what Bokomon was saying…" Daisuke whispered, looking from his brother to Bokomon and back again._

_J.P. shivered in fear "M-Maybe we s-should take a v-vote..."_

_Bokomon nodded in agreement "A-Agreed..."_

_"Hey, when we've all worked together as team, we've overcome pretty much anything so what's the point of backing off?" Takuya asked, his head tilting to the side._

_J.P. blinked and crossed his arms "Yeah and if something major happens we'll just sprit-evolve."_

_"There isn't anything w-we can't handle." Tommy squealed, nodding his head in agreement._

_"That's a la dereha!" Zoe said, placing her hand on her hip and smiling "We're the six legendary warriors, we can do anything."_

_Daisuke hummed and wiggled his fingers around "Umm, I guess…we can do it if we really believe in each other…"_

_Koji signed and closed his eyes "You guys know I'm in."_

_Takuya grinned, "Well we've taken a vote. Motion carried!" he laughed and fist bumped the air "Move out team!"_

_Bokomon gasped, his face growing pale "But what about me, and the egg?" he asked and gasped when Neemon rushed after the six "Neemon!"_

_"Don't forget to write~" the rabbit digimon laughed as Bokomon groaned and rushed towards them "I know I'm going to regret this but Waaaiiit~"_

_~#~#~_

_Daisuke scanned the almost dead and drippy trees, he shivered as a large black bird flow over them listening to everyone as they moaned in fear and shivered._

_Zoe placed her arms around herself "Esto es aterrador, very scary." she whispered to herself._

_"We've been wondering. Do you think digimon can somehow end up becoming ghosts?" Tommy and Daisuke suddenly asked together._

_Zoe gasped and looked at the two boys who grinned at her innocently "what's up with that? Next thing we'll know you two will be telling ghost stories."_

_"It was a dark and stormy night, but luckily there was this guy there who can come to your rescue." J.P. laughed as the girl huffed and flicked her hair around "Very funny!"_

_Suddenly a swish of wind blow across the trees making a few of the kids cry and jump towards the closet thing they can._

_Takuya looked at the two small boys, he signed and gently rubbed the two on the back "Hey guys, it was just the wind."_

_Zoe blushed brightly and leaped away from Koji "S-Sorry about that."_

_"N-No problem…" Koji muttered before looking at J.P. who was on the ground with Bokomon clinging to his leg._

_"Get off! Stop acting like my Aunt Mabel's dog!" he cried, shaking his leg around "Aunt Mabel's dog would of turned tail by now."_

_Zoe blinked as Takuya groaned, "We're not going back, we've all been walking for hours."_

_"Lets walk back a few hours and then we all can get ourselves out this poor excuse for a dark closet once and for all." Bokomon whimpered, shaking as he tightens his arms around J.P.'s leg._

_Tommy whimpered before a bright light catch his eye "H-Hey guys. Something's glowing." he squealed pointing down the train-tracks._

_"Your right." Daisuke whispered looking at the small group of brightly green lights_

_J.P. titled his head in wonder "Fireflies?" he asked._

_"Or maybe there's town up ahead..." Koji suggested._

_Takuya nodded "Come on, lets check it out." he said bravely and began to walk towards the lights followed by the others._

_"Whoa."_

_The group skidded to a stop in front a group of glowing rocks that littered the grounds "That moss is actually glowing. Wonder if it's safe to touch..."_

_"Let's see." J.P. grinned and picked up a large green rock "Sure is. We can use it to light our way," he laughed as everyone picked one up._

_Tommy gasped as the rock glowed brightly in his hands "Whoa, this staff works great."_

_"Tommy, come on. They're leaving us behind." Daisuke called and laughed lightly at his friends face before the two rushed up to the others._

_"Look it's a cave." J.P. gasped when the group slowed to a stop in front of a large rock cave._

_Zoe nodded and scanned the walls "It's almost to perfect. Almost like it was dug out by someone."_

_"Or dug out by something..." Daisuke added before gasping when his brother yelled "Hey, anybody in there?"_

_Zoe titled his head "I guess not." when suddenly Bokomon let out another fear filled scream._

_"Bokomon what's wrong?"_

_The digimon curled on the ground, his paws over his eyes "I fell as if this pace is a ghost coven, filled with evil and angry digi-sprits. I know I should have stayed behind, but did I listen to myself no…"_

_Tommy sighed when suddenly he saw black figures in the trees, moving fast "D-Did you guys see that?"_

_"See what?" Daisuke asked, looking at his friend who point at the trees "I thought I saw digimon in the trees..."_

_Takuya looked at the trees "Who's there? Show yourself!"_

_"Who's there? Show yourself~" A squeaky voice replayed loudly._

_J.P. blinked and glared at the trees "What are you a parrot?"_

_"What are you a parrot? What are you a parrot? What are you a parrot?"_

_"Knock it off!" Tommy yelled before paling when it was repeated._

_Bokomon cried and fell to the ground again "Oh no, they'll mock us until we go insane! We're doomed, doomed I tell you doomed!"_

_Zoe frowned before smiling "Hey, I know. Beetles better then batter butter!"_

_"Beetles better then batter butter."_

_Zoe nodded and smirked "Just as I thought."_

_"That's great. Want to clue us in?" Takuya asked as Koji nodded in agreement._

_Zoe looked at the boys and smiled "Their repeating what we're saying so let's confuse them with tongue twisters."_

_Both boys blinked "Ah, Okay…"_

_"Zick-Zick brakes my bring back a snack!" Takuya yelled making Daisuke and Tommy giggled lightly._

_"Zick-Zick brakes my bring back a snack!"_

_Tommy smiled and stepped forward "Peter-Piper poked and picked a pack of pickle peppers."_

_"Peter-Piper poked and picked a pack of pickle peppers."_

_"Toy boat, Toy boat, Toy boat, Toy boat, Toy boy gha wha." J.P. tried but got his words mixed up making his groan and look down._

_"Toy boat, Toy boat, Toy boat, Toy boat, Toy boy gha wha."_

_Daisuke sighed "It's no use, we just can't trip them up."_

_Koji growled and rushed forward "Oh yeah?" he throw one of the glowing rocks at the trees making them light up to revile many black bat-like digimon._

_Bokomon gasped "My goodness. Those are Pipismon. They can reflect sound back exactly how its heard." he explained as the digimon flow over them and into the dark cave "For cave-dwelling digimon, their really quite gentle. Even if they are a bite scary looking..."_

_"Well just between us I think they're kinda cute." Zoe smiled before blushing brightly when one repeated what she said._

_Bokomon titled his head "I'm amazed to find peaceful digimon in such a dark-place."_

_"So it turns out your glad you came." Takuya grinned at the digimon who looked at him surprise "You've just learned something, if you had never came you wouldn't have know about this. It's good you took a risk."_

_"If you're not sure about something there's really one way to find out. That's to take a risk and go experience it for yourself." Koji added softly._

_Bokomon blinked and looked between the two "Well bless my buttons. You two are right."_

_Daisuke smiled and patted the digimon on the head. "Why don't you write it down in your book? You'll be the first digimon to document the Continent of Darkness. You'll be famous."_

_Bokomon blinked "Wha…R-Really?"_

_"Sure. While you're at it, you can write about us, the true adventures of the Legendary Warriors." The boy replied making Bokomon grin, his black eyes tearing up._

_Daisuke yelped when Bokomon jumped at him "WHAAA, THAT'S THE KINDIST THING ANYONE HAS EVER SAID TO ME! I'LL BEGING THE GREATIST NOVEL OFF ALL TIME!"_

_Daisuke laughed and nodded "T-That's great and everything but Bokomon can you get off, your kinda heavy."_

_"You calling me fat?"_

_Suddenly a tree fell down making everyone cry in shock "Excuse me but your journey is about to be cut short. Small fry."_

_Takuya growled, "Oh yeah, says who?"_

_"Take a guess." suddenly a familiar brown-wooden digimon appeared._

_Bokomon cried and shook his head "Oh, not Arbormon!"_

_"Good guess~" Arbormon laughed, holding his arm up in the air. The digimon suddenly leaped into the air "Roundhouse Punt!" he yelled and punched and kicked the Pipismon with his arms and legs that were connected by long cables._

_Arbormon leaned on the ground as the data from the Pipismon disappeared into his hands "Oh yeah, feel the power baby!"_

_Zoe gasped "No way!"_

_"Now you kids are the main course!" Arbormon yelled as data looped around him "Arbormon slid-evolution…Petaldramon!"_

_The large leaf like digimon charged at the group only to make the cave behind the group collapse as the kids jumped out the way._

_Petaldramon growled before he leaped into another part of the forest, smashing trees as he walked._

_"Right!" Takuya yelled "Let's do it!" he said as he and the other's held out their D-Tectors "Execute!"_

_Daisuke signed "This is the first time I will be using my beat-spirit." he thought as data looped around, at the same time he heard the familiar screams from the others as they began to turn into their beat-spirit._

_Gulping the redhead closed his eyes "Beast Spirit-Evolution."_

_Felling his skin begin to pull of, Daisuke growled and bite-down hard on his bottom lip. Unlike his human spirit, his beast-spirit kind of hurt but, shockingly, in a good-way._

_"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He cried as he bones began to stretch and bend, sending small jingles of pleasure mixed with pain through his body. His nose suddenly felt heavy as three whiskers on both sides made themselves known._

_The next thing the boy knew was a long orange tail appeared from his behind and his finger nails growing long and large along with his hands, small orange hairs appeared across his pale skin before growing stretched out into layers._

_Suddenly a bunch of leaves and rocks shoot around him, and the pain melted away, his body bend over and the boy know he was finally done._

_"Kyumon!"_

_Once the data around him disbursed, in Daisuke's place was a large animal, slightly smaller than KendoGarurumon. The animal had smooth orange fur that spiked slightly down the back. It stood on four legs that had large paws with brown symbols that curled in-between the toes, had a pair of large orange ears and two matching tails. Lastly the spirit had a smooth but spiked mane that ruffled around the head._

_In fact the sprit looked almost lion-ish._

_"BurningGreymon!"_

_"Korikakumon!"_

_"KendoGarurumon!"_

_"Zephyrmon!"_

_"MetalKabuterimon!"_

_Petaldramon looked at the warriors and growled as MetalKabuterimon smirked "You know what I think? It's petal pulling time!"_

_Petaldramon growled again and shot out his long brown, vine like tongue at the group but sadly grabbed a tree instead of any of the warriors who had jumped in the last moment._

_"Man, talking about getting greens in your diet." BurningGreymon muttered, watching Petaldramon eat the tree before gasping when said digimon doubled in size._

_Petaldramon smirked at the warriors "Whoa, eating good makes you grow up big and strong, Right~"_

_"Right." MetalKabuterimon growled and held up his arms, bright sparkling yellow balls appeared "Bolo Thunder!" he called fires the energy from both arms, hitting Petaldramon in the arm leaving a red cut that grow back together straight away._

_"My turn~" the digimon growled, he faced MetalKabuterimon who yelped and began to back away._

_BurningGreymon noticing MetalKabuterimon in distress flew over Petaldramon. He raised his arms up "Pyro Barrage!" he yelled and fires solar heat-wave energy bullets at the grass-digimon._

_Zephyrmon appeared by the digimon's side as he looked at the fire-digimon, her hands and feet glowing bright red "Plasma Paws." she muttered and slices straight through Petaldramon with the power of a hurricane._

_"Come here!" the grass digimon growled and uses his tongue to grab the bird-like digimon girl._

_Suddenly a large bright orange (with a hint of green) energy blast shaped in a lion's head shoot straight through the tongue "Seismic Howling!"_

_"Thanks Kyumon." Zephyrmon said as she flow more to the Lion._

_Kyumon nodded "No problem."_

_"Look out you two!" KendoGarurumon growled and shoved both to the side as Petaldramon tried to fling the two away with his tail._

_Suddenly ice-arrow heads wrapped around Petaldramon, pulling him to the side "Frozen Arrow-heads!" Korikakumon yelled before yelping when the grass digimon threw him to the side._

_Petaldramon growled loudly into the air._

_"Five Legendary Warriors and that's the best they can do?"_

_"Just wait."_

_Petaldramon, painfully oblivious to the two digimon watching his battle, leaned high into the air on his front paws before throwing his two tails into the ground and wrapped them around Korikakumon and the four others before he throw a leaf hurricane at them._

_"Hang on guys." BurningGreymon growled flying in front of them "Wildfire Tsunami!" he yelled as fire surrounds him before he release a wave of fire back at the leaf tornado making everyone fall to the ground the leaf one over powered the fire tornado._

_Petaldramon laughed as he looked at them "Giving beast-spirits to you dumb-humans was like giving piles to pigs. So why don't you just give yourselves a favor and hand them over?"_

_BurningGreymon looked up in pain and growled "N-Never. If you w-want these spirits then you have to come here and take them!" he growled as everyone pushed themselves up._

_"Hmm right~" Petaldramon growled and began to attack only to be cut off KendoGarurumon._

_Opening his mouth, the digimon shoots out a beam of energy "Lupine Laser!" he growled as the bright blue beam hits Petaldramon right in the face, making said digimon stumble a little._

_Korikakumon rushed towards the digimon and grabbed Petaldramon by the leg to hold him in place while MetalKabuterimon and leans down "Electron Cannon!" he yelled and fires an ultra-high speed positron laser from the cannon on its head and blows up Petaldramon's tails._

_Growling Korikakumon hosts him into the air while Kyumon began to charge towards them, he jumps into the air and pounces at Petaldramon's chest making said digimon fly straight into a couple of trees with a loud thump._

_"Wildfire Tsunami!" BurningGreymon growled and releases a wave of fire at the grass-digimon._

_Zephyrmon held up her arms "Hurricane Gale!" she screams and throws blades of pink energy within a whirlwind at Petaldramon._

_Both attached combined and shoot straight at Petaldramon who screamed in pain before a data loop appeared around him._

_"KendoGarurumon slid-evolution Lobomon!"_

_The wolf-like digimon walked straight up to Petaldramon, he held out his D-Tector "Petaldramon! It's kindling-time," he said, slamming his D-Tector against the loop "Fractal-code. Digitize." he said as the wood-digimon lost his beast-spirit._

_"Lobomon did it!" Bokomon yelled, gleeful._

_Neemon nodded "No he's cool!"_

_BurningGreymon's eyes narrowed "Arbormon, now will you give up attacking us?"_

_Arbormon blinked "Well…I umm…"_

_"Yes!" A dark but smooth voice said as a black digimon with many eyes on him appeared. He was followed closely by the familiar warrior of water "He will."_

_"Oh…Duskmon…Ranamon." Arbormon mumbled quietly at the two digimon._

_Zephyrmon shivered "W-Who is that?" she asked in fear._

_"Ah, here comes help. A friend in need is a friend in deed right~" Arbormon asked pushing himself up._

_Duskmon titled his head, as a blood red sword appeared his hand "Wrong, without your beast-spirit there's really no use of you."_

_"W-What?" Arbormon asked before gasping when the dark digimon suddenly slashed across his chest making a data loop appear around him and his data disappeared into Duskmon's hand along with the spirit._

_"H-He destroyed h-his own f-friend…" Kyumon gasped in shock._

_End Flash Back_

Daisuke took a large breath and held out the golden-egg "Golden Armor Energize!" he cried as the egg and Veemon began to glow before golden date wrapped around the small blue digimon.

"Veemon! Golden Armor Digivolve to...Magnamon!" Once the golden data had disbursed, there in the small digimon's place was a larger blue digimon with golden armor. "I am a golden armor Digimon, Magnamon. I attack with my Magna Blaster, and I look so good doing it, too!"

Daisuke stared up at the digimon in shock, his ruby eyes widen as his faced and his knees suddenly felt weak "T-That's…that's…V-Veemon…"

~#~#~

Suddenly Poromon was wrapped in golden light "My strength is back!" he gasped as Upamon nodded "Yeah, me too!"

"Poromon Digivolve to…"

"Upamon Digivolve to…"

Once the data disappeared, in the two digimon's places was "Hawkmon!

Armadillomon!"

Yolei gasped as she watched Magnamon "I wonder if Hawkmon can Golden Armor Digivolve!"

Cody blinked and scratched his head "I don't get it. Where did he come from?" he asked softly as TK turned to look at him "He came from that Golden DigiEgg! Daisuke must have unleashed its power!"

Kari nodded, her brown locks bouncing at her movements "This is fantastic! Though, could somebody turn off his headlights?" she asked, hiding her eyes.

Digimon Emperor growled a little and bites the inside of his cheek "Hey, Digi-Fools! Do you honestly think your new Digimon can beat me? He couldn't even be your flashlight!" he laughed "But he would make a good nightlight!"

Suddenly a rumble echoed from the ceiling. "Huh? What was that?" Kari asked look at the roof.

TK shakes his head in disbelieve "It can't be good!"

~#~#

Magnamon hearing a loud explosion, looking around in confusion "Huh?" he gasped when suddenly the large mixed digimon appeared.

"Kimeramon!"

Magnamon yelped and rushed towards Daisuke who looked distracted with a distressed look on his face "Daisuke!" he gasped and grabbed him, rolling over to avoid the attack from Kimeramon "Daisuke, I'll take care of this!"

Daisuke shakily looked up at him and nodded "Y-Yeah, S-Show him he's no m-match for you! But just in c-case he is, I'll get the others!" he gasped and spun around, rushing away from the golden-digimon.

~#~#~

"Guys, wait!" Daisuke cried, seeing the group running down the steps.

TK looks back at the redhead "Run, Daisuke!"

Magnamon jumped into the air "Magna Kick!" he yelled and booted Kimeramon back a little.

Gatomon whimpered and rubbed her shoulders "We don't have much time! We have to ditch before this place takes a nosedive!" she said to the kids.

Armadillomon hummed and nodded "Sure would be nice to capture the Digimon Emperor while we're here." he muttered as Patamon appeared next to him "Right. Let's get him!"

~#~#~

Kimeramon growled and created a ball of green light in his mouth "Heat Piper!" he yelled and shoot it off, making the green fire hit the wall right next to Ken "Ah! Watch where you're aiming! Remember who your master is?"

Kimeramon looks at the boy and uses the wall to push himself up, right in front of the boy, he laughs sickly at the look on Kens face before he growled when Magnamon boots him away "Magna Kick! Ugh!"

"I beg you to listen to me. He's out of control!" Wormmon gasped and clings to Ken's leg, who whimpers and tries to shake him off "Get off me! You're sliming up my pants."

Wormmon shakes his head "Master, let's leave! He'll destroy you!"

Ken blinked and looked at the digimon "But I'm his...creator. I nurtured him from the beginning with evil! These kids nowadays have no respect!" he cried out angrily, his fist crushed together at his sides.

Wormmon whimpered again "You're right, Master. Let's talk about it outside where it's much safer."

"I'm not leaving!" Ken hisses at the small cute digimon who whimpers again "I understand you tried to make Kimeramon yours. But I'm your real friend."

The Digimon Emperor looks at the digimon, his eyes narrowed "Listen, you little night crawler! If I had a friend, it certainly wouldn't be you."

" Ken!" Suddenly a loud voice interrupted.

Ken blinked and looked over his should "Well, if it isn't the Digidestined. I see that you've finally come to your senses, are ready to surrender to me and Kimeramon."

Yolei rolls her eyes "Fat chance, Ken! I think some of your hair spray must have leaked through to your brain!" she growled, before shaking her head, throwing her purple locks around "And another thing. Who said it was okay for you to go out and create a Digimon, anyway?"

Cody nodded his head, his own grey eyes narrowing at the older boy "Yeah, do you think you're Dr. Frankenstein or something? Creating creatures for your own cruel pleasure? Kimeramon's not the monster, Ken, YOU ARE!"

"Look at them. Are they trying to hurt you?" TK yelled, pointing at the digimon behind him "They're not your toys for some kind of sick game! They're real! They're not just data in a computer. They're living creatures like you and I!"

Kari nods her head in agreement "You're a Digidestined, just like us! You have a responsibility to both worlds! Like us." she said, her amber eyes grow sad "Wormmon. He's your friend and not someone you should just kick around."

"Master…" Wormmon whimpered and looked at the boy sadly.

"There's only one Digimon that's suitable enough for me…" Ken muttered, glaring at the ground while the bug-like digimon let out a small 'hmm' "AND THAT'S KIMERAMON!"

Suddenly a loud exposition erupted from the walls, and a flash of burning light shoot through the walls almost burning their skin "Whoa!"

Ken groaned as he felt his base sinking, turning to look at the other he huffed "Don't feel too proud that your destroyed my home base, because you are going down with it!" he yelled before spinning around and rushing away.

Daisuke gasped and stepped forward "Wait, Ken! We want to help you! Ken, listen to me!" he cried loudly before gasping when the steps they were on shook furiously.

Hawkmon looked around "Pardon me, but it is getting a little hot down here!" he said as Yolei nodded and looked at her partner "Right! But do you both have enough energy to Digivolve?"

"Yes! Now let's leave before I'm a fried chicken!" Hawkmon said, he turned around as Gatomon nodded in agreement "The heat is on, guys!"

"Alright, let's do it, guys!" Kari pushed herself, she pulled out her digi-vice "Dig Armor Energize!" she and the others cried as data looped around their digimon.

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to...Digmon: The Drill of Knowledge! I used to say the Drill of Power, but this makes me sound smarter!"

"Hawkmon, Armor Digivolve to...Halsemon: The Wings of Love!"

"Gatomon, Armor Digivolve to...Nefertimon: The Angel of Light!"

"Patamon, Armor Digivolve to...Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"

Digmon curled his arms together before throwing out drills "Gold Rush!" the drills made a large hole in the wall.

Magnamon leaped though the hole followed by the large mixed-digimon "Magna Blast!" he yelled as many booms shoot from his amour.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon grabbed Cody and Daisuke leaped out the hole "Come on everyone, follow me!"

Pegasusmon leaped after him with TK on his back "I'll follow him!"

"I'll follow you!" Nefertimon gasped, flying after him with Kari on her back and Halsemon following her "And I'll follow you!"

Digmon smirked as he landed. He looked back at the others and nodded "Now that's what I call following orders."

Daisuke looked up at Magnamon and signed before looking down.

Halsemon looked down in time to see the base crash-land into the golden sand below them "Oh, the humanity!"

Magnamon leaped back and began to shoot booms from his amour "Magna Blast!" he cried and gasped when the attack didn't even scratch Kimeramon "It's no use! He's too strong! I'm running out of power! Huh?" Suddenly a bone like hand grabbed him and Kimeramon began to laugh.

Ken looked up and began laugh, he and Wormmon were standing on top of a large black dragon-like digimon called Devidramon. "That's it! Let him have it, Kimeramon!"

Wormmon whimpered and shivered "You can do it, Magnamon!" he hiccupped before yelping when the 'emperor' whipped him "Silence!"

"I hope you're finally proud of yourself." Wormmon whimpered and looked back at Ken with teary eyes; he had a large red line down his back "You've officially become worse than the monster you created. Whatever happened to that sweet kid I met a long time ago who had a dream of taking over the Digital World? Okay, so it was a sick and twisted dream, but we still had a lot of laughs together! What happened to the boy I was proud to call master? Of course, you made me call you that." the cute digimon whimpered and closed his eyes tightly.

Kimeramon lets out another loud roar and tightens his grip on Magnamon who gasps and wiggles slightly "Take it easy! I'm not a melon!"

"You've changed, Ken. But it's not too late for you. For some reason, you started capturing Digimon and you turned them into your slaves instead of into your friends. I didn't agree, but I stuck by your side because I was your Digimon. And then, you started being cruel to me, the one who knows the true you. The others way know and fear you as the Digimon Emperor, but never forget I know the real you." Wormmon whispered softly and hiccupped again as he began to glow.

Magnamon gasped as he too began to glow brightly "Huh? What's happening to me?"

Wormmon gasped as tears began to roll down his cheeks "I'll always think of you for your kindness, Ken. No matter what happens. One day I hope you'll realize that the real Ken isn't the Digimon Emperor, but the Ken that's my friend."

Wormmon tilts his head as he glowed even brighter "And only a real friend would do this! Ugh!" he gasped and leaps at the boy who stumbled of the digimon as soon as Ken hit the sand, Devidramon leaped into the air.

Magnamon gasped as Devidramon shoved Kimeramon away "Wormmon, what are you doing?" he asked, looking at the small digimon.

"Magnamon, it's up to you now!" he cried as Kimeramon pushed Devidramon.

"Wormmon!"

Wormmon gasped as he flew across the sky "Please, Magnamon. Save Ken for me. Here's what little energy I have left. Use it!" he cried as a bright light shoots from his body and is sent to Magnamon's.

Magnamon's eyes widen as he felt the power enter his body "Wormmon's power has re-energized me!" he thought before turning to look at Kimeramon "Magna Explosion!" he yelled, a large golden ball of light surrounded him before it shoot at Kimeramon who disappeared into a large explosion.

Ken looked up in shock, his eyes grow wide "I can't believe they defeated me! How could this happen?" The boy said before falling to his knees.

Magnamon looked down, he flow towards his red-head partner "Daisuke are you okay?" he asked, he reached out his hand and moved to touch the red-head before gasping a little when the boy flinched and stepped back.

"Daisuke? What's wrong?" The digimon asked before disappearing in a golden light, once the light melted away there in Magnamon's place was the familiar small Demiveemon "Are you hurt?"

Daisuke stared at the digimon, he signed and leaned down to pick him up. His arms shook a little but he forced a strain smile "I-I'm fine. You w-were awesome."

"Really?" Demiveemon asked, with wide puppy-dog eyes. He shrugged off his partner's strange behavior and nuzzled up to his chest.

Daisuke hummed and nodded before he see something shining in the sand "Hang on a second." he muttered, blinking "Did someone lose their keys?" he asked and picked out of the sand a small purple object with the a familiar symbol on it.

Ken whimpered. He was on all fours looking at the sand "I'm lost! I'm a failure! This wasn't what was supposed to happen! I was flawless. My plans were cheated somehow. That's the only possible explanation. I only have one choice left, and that's just to cheat myself! I'll start over! I'll just have to reset the Digital World!"

Daisuke looked at the boy and titled his head "Reset the Digital World? What are you talking about, Ken?" he asked, shifting Demiveemon is his arms. The small digimon had fallen asleep as soon as Daisuke and the other met up again.

Ken looked at the boy and sniffed "It's simple. I'll just go home and delete all the Digital World data off my computer and create a new program. That way I can start a new Digital World that doesn't cheat!"

"Dude, you can't be serious!" Daisuke sighed and walked towards him "The Digital World is a completely real place Ken! It's not just something that's programmed into your computer," he said softly making the boy gasp and look at him.

Daisuke nodded his head, his red locks bouncing "We tried to tell you that before, but you thought we were trying to play some kind of trick on you. This isn't some kind of a video game, Ken."

Kari nodded and added in "Digimon are real, Ken, and it's about time you realized what you've been doing. You've been hurting innocent creatures, Ken!" she said, crossing her arms.

"Your Digimon were all at the soccer game in the real world. I remember now! You're real, not just computer data! I can't believe I never figured that out…" Ken gasped; his form began to shake as he slowly realized what he's been doing.

Cody nodded "You know, for an evil genius, you really are a slow learner." he sighed and shakes his head "And you've constantly been abusing Digimon. Ever since you claimed to be the Digimon Emperor."

"I had no idea. What have I done? I thought my Dark Rings were a stroke of genius! I never realized I was causing pain! I made them work for me tirelessly, without ever giving them a break, and I was cruel to them beyond imagination!" Ken whispered, he slowly remembers everything. He grabbed his hair and pulled angrily "Ah! I'm a monster! I can't believe what I've done!"

TK signed but nodded "It's hard to argue with you there, Ken. You've done some pretty horrible stuff," he said.

"The important thing is you've realized what you've done, and it's not too late to make a fresh start!" Kari said softly, her amber eyes soften on the upset boy.

"What have I done? Ah!" Ken cries and rips of his emperor clothes. His goggles, gloves, and cape all disintegrated. As he falls to the ground, his final Emperor suit deletes off of him leaving him in his school-uniform. He lies on the ground crying.

Suddenly Kari gasped "Wormmon!"

Ken blinked with teary eyes "Wormmon?" he whispered and looks behind him to see the group had circled the digimon laying on the ground, drained "He's still breathing!"

Wormmon looks at his partner and smiles "You've returned to your old self. I knew you could do it, Ken."

"I'm sorry. It is too late for me, Wormmon." Ken says sadly, looks down as the digimon shakes his head "It's never too late to be sorry."

Daisuke smiles and looks at Ken "Wormmon's absolutely right, Ken!" he says as the purple thing he found began to glow brightly before it flies over to Ken.

"Where'd you find that Daisuke?" TK asked of the redhead, who responded, "I found it in the sand. Why?"

TK blinked "I'm not sure, but it looks like one of the crests we used to have in the old days!" he says as Kari nods "You're right, TK! And it has to crest of kindness on it!"

Ken frowns "Why is it coming to me?" he asks as Wormmon laughs lightly "Because it belongs to you, Ken. It's your crest of kindness."

The boy shakes his head "But there must be some mistake. I've been anything but kind!"

Gatomon's eyes widened "That's what Wizardmon meant when he said "Kindness will release the Golden Radiance! Ken must be the key to unlocking its power!" she gasped.

Wormmon pouts and flinches in pain "I knew deep inside you were kind."

Ken looks at the digimon and hiccups "Wormmon, I'm sorry. Don't go. You're my best friend." he pleases as the digimon began to disappear "You're my best friend, too. Goodbye, Ken." he says as his deleted and his small data flies into the wind.

"Wormmon, no!"

TK smiles sadly at the boy "He's gone, Ken…."

Ken hiccups and whips his face against his sleeve "He can't be! Wormmon's gone. Just like my brother. I was helpless to save him, now I can't save Wormmon, either! *cry* Why do I keep losing people? I came to the Digital World to get away from all those feelings, but I just can't escape! *cry*"

"There are still people who love you!"

Ken frowns and pushes himself up "I gotta go." he says and slowly walks away sadly.

Daisuke's eyes widen "Don't walk away from your problems! Let us help you, Ken! You're a Digidestined! Join us!"

"I wonder where he's going. I hope he'll be okay."

~#~#~

Tai, Matt and Jun all sat around the camp-bench, each of them had a small boil of ice-cream, Tai looks over to the right and sighs "Izzy, come on." he calls as Matt laughs "Your ice-cream is melting."

Jun signs and looks up, for some reason she keeps getting this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach "I hope Daisuke's okay…" she thought.

"Yes!" Izzy cries making Jun jump and look at him "The DigiPort is opening! They're coming back through."

Hearing this the three kids leaped to their feet and rushed over to the boy just in time to see a pile of kids fly out of the computer-scream.

"Daisuke!" Jun smiled at her brother who groaned pushed himself up "Hey Jun, I'm back. Did you miss me?"

The girl smirked and titled her head "I didn't even notice you gone." she laughed at his face before patting him on the head "I was worried about you, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…Did...Did…" The boy muttered, trying to come up with the right words.

Jun signed and smiled sadly "No progress…" she said gently as Mir. Ishida walked towards them.

"Hey everybody, ready to go home?" he asked and smiled lightly at everyone excitedly replies "But, two of you have to take the bus home…we haven't got many sets in the van. I miss counted."

Daisuke looked at the man "Me and Jun will. I need to talk to her anyway." he shrugged as the girl titled her head in thought suddenly the boy yelped when he was pushed towards the van.

"Naa, you need to rest. I'll take the bus with June." Tai grinned as Kari laughed.

Daisuke blinked, it was true his body begged for sleep but still Tai with Jun alone? Takuya would surely kill Tai "B-But...but…"

"Relax Daisuke. Whatever you need to talk about can wait when we get home." June smiled, waving her hand around while her other looped with Tai's "Shall we go?"

"We shall!" he beamed back at her, and turned her around.

"Wait!"

_**Note: Soooooooooooooooo! You like? Or you no like? I wanner know if it was good? **_

_**So. Should I add in that Digimon later on? **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Note: Sup everyone. Thank Usmccanthem-chan for rebeting my work. **_

_**Thank you sooooooooooo much!**_

Chapter 21

_Flash Back_

_The black digimon chuckled at everyone's shocked faces "I am Duskmon. Warrior of Darkness."_

_"Well. That explains the outfit." BurningGreymon snorted loudly, his right arm twitching._

_Neemon and Bokomon glanced around a old dark tree "He looks strong..." Neemon whimpered as Bokomon nodded in agreement._

_"You have done well against my brothers." Duskmon said, holding up his blood-red sword at the group who growled "Let's see how strong you really are, show me your power!" he muttered before swiping the sword through the air, a large red beam escaped the sword and rushed towards them._

_"Jump!" Zephyrmon ordered as the attack grew closer; hearing her voice, everyone nodded and leaped away from the spot which the burning red attack hit._

_Korikakumon gasped and blinked, "All he did was swing his sword." he said in amazement._

_"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Zephyrmon muttered as she turned her head, making her features(wings/feathers?) bounce a little._

_BurningGreymon growled, he glared at Duskmon, "Come on, there's only one of him." He growled again and hissed when Duskmon began to laugh darkly at them, "If we were able to take down the others then he should be a piece of cake."_

_MetalKabuterimon nodded, "Right!" He growled and led the attack, "Ball-Thunder!" He roared and shot out two burning bright balls from his hands towards the mental digimon._

_Duskmon smirked and leaned forward "Yes." he muttered as Burningboy grow closer to him and MetalKabuterimon's attack slammed against the ground around him making a large explosion._

_"Laugh at this!" Burningboy yelled, swiping his arm at Duskmon before gasping when said digimon disappeared, "What?" Suddenly his right arm was grabbed and Duskmon threw the fire-digimon, making said digimon land on his back with a loud thump._

_"TAKUYA!" Everyone cried and rushed up to him._

_Duskmon signed as he stared at them "You are weaker than I thought. I should have at least given you the chance to surrender."_

_Ranamon signed and leaned against a tree, she watched the fight with disinterest but for some reason couldn't look away, when her friend threw the warrior-fire she felt concerned for his well-being which confused her greatly._

_"You can give it, but we won't take it." MetalKabuterimon stated, his eyes narrowed and anger filled his metal chest._

_Duskmon signed again "You are proving to be most very foolish creatures."_

_Lobomon looked at the others, "JP, Dasiuke, Tommy which back to your human forms." he ordered as data looped around the three digimon "Let's go!"_

_The four-plus Zephyrmon raced towards Duskmon who stared down them, Lobomon raised his hand out and a glowing bright blue sword appeared, "Lobo-kendo!" He growled and leaped at the darkness digimon who raised his sword and blocked Lobomon's attack._

_"Each of your attacks seems to get weaker and not stronger." Duskmon stated watching as Lobomon tried to push his sword throw his own "You must know you can't beat me."_

_Lobomon growled, his eyes narrowed and he looked back at the others "A little help here guys."_

_"Plasma-Paws!" Zephyrmon yelled, her hands and feet glowing bright red. She grew closer to Duskmon and right before she was about to hit him, the digimon back flipped and kicked her back._

_Beetlemon gasped and leaped towards Duskmon "Thunder-Fist!" he cried, his hands glowing yellow, he moved to slam them against the ground but Duskmon caught both fists and simply threw him into the air._

_"Ready?" Cielemon asked, looking at Kumamon who gulped and nodded "Y-Yeah."_

_Both small digimon jumped to both-sides, Cielemon held his trusty-hammer and Kumamon transformed into an ice-spike "Sledge-Hammer!" Cielemon cried and jumped forward "Frozen-Tender!" Kumamon cried at the sametime. Both digimon gasped when Duskmon jumped back, he stood there with his arms crossed staring at the digimon._

_Duskmon laughed and leapt into the air above the entire group. "Deadly Gaze!" He growled as he raised his hands out and the three eyes on his boys turned to look at them, pure-red beams shoot out of the eyes and his hands rushing towards the group._

_Zephyrmon gasped and leaped forward, she wrapped her arms around Cielemon and Kumamon before back flipping out of the way, "You okay?"_

_Both small digimon hiccupped and nodded._

_"Your efforts against me are pit-full." Duskmon smirked as he landed in the middle of the digimon that had spread out, "Surely you have more power than that?"_

_"Hey!" BurningGreymon groaned as he pushed himself up, "We're just getting warmed up."_

_Duskmon blinked and turned around, "What?"_

_BurningGreymon hissed "Don't take us to lightly, you big-eye ball. You want power? I'll show you power!" He growled as fire began to surround him, "Wildfire Tsunami!" He cried and sent a tornado of fire at the digimon of darkness. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"Lobomon gasped "Takuya, get out of there." He cried rushing towards the digimon._

_"Why? I just beat him…" BurningGreymon blinked and looked down at the digimon while everyone else appeared next to Lobomon._

_Lobomon shakes his head and signs "All of us together weren't able to land one attack on him and you think you did it by yourself?"_

_"Well…." BurningGreymon muttered and shrugged, "Yeah."_

_Lobomon groaned and shook his head, "Just come one!" He ordered and speeds away._

_BurningGreymon blinked once more and leapt into the air, "I mean, I hit him pretty hard didn't I guys?"_

_Ranamon watched them go, she knew if she intervened her friend would not be happy. Sighing the girl shakes her head, "You didn't even scratch him..." She muttered and watched as the fire died-down to reveal Duskmon laughing._

_"We are not finished yet."_

_~#~#~_

_JP groaned as the group walked throw the forest, "Man, the country of darkness is sure dark..."_

_"You know guys..." Takuya called from behind them, his arms behind his head. "The more I think about it, the more I think I really defeated him." He said making everyone groan, "I can't believe an attack that strong wouldn't do something serious."_

_JP sighed and looked at the others, Koji was walking in front with Zoe slightly behind him and then Tommy and Daisuke with Bokomon and Neemon in between them "Hey guys. Do you hear something that sounds like someone talking?"_

_"Not me." Koji muttered without looking back at JP, "But if I did hear that, I'd say it's getting pretty annoying."_

_Takuya growled and rolled his eyes, "Very funny guys. You can play your little game all you want. But I'm telling you, that guy is toast, there's just no way he could just stand there and take that fire-attack of mine."_

_"Yeah right. Were you at some other fight?" Koji groaned, "He took all of our attacks and didn't even flinch."_

_Takuya huffed, his cheeks puffing out, "Ah, so you can hear me now? Well then riddle me this smart-pants. How can you be so sure about what happen when you made us run away?"_

_Zoe sighed, her blond hair bouncing when she looked up at the sky, "Do you really think he could be alive?"_

_"There's no questions asked, none of us did any serous damages to him." Koji said softly to the girl who whimpered and looked down._

_Tommy slowed down and looked at the ground, "But how are we supposed to beat him?" He asked gently as everyone else stopped and looked back at the boy, Daisuke smiled sadly at the boy and took his hand to give him comfort._

_"I don't know, we'll find some place safe to come up with a plan." Koji said looking down at the boy making Daisuke nod "Yeah, like the fire-turmoil, remember that place Tommy?"_

_The boy looked up at him and grinned "Yeah, it's the place where we all meet each other."_

_"You know what Koji? This is all your fault. If you weren't so eager to turn tail and run." Takuya growled, stopping next to them._

_Koji hissed, his eyes narrowed at the boy "Just what are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying if only we stuck around and worked together like a team we might have been able to beat him." Takuya yelled, holding his fist up._

_Koji sighed, his fist curling up in annoyance. "And just what do you know about team-work?" he asked. "You charged straight in there, by yourself. You could have been hurt Takuya, or we all could have been."_

_"SO!" Takuya yelled before he was cut off by Bokomon who slammed his fist into his hand, "So I'm hungry, who else wants to eat?"_

_Takuya gasped, his eyes grow wide, "Are you kidding me? We're right in the middle of an argument."_

_Bokomon shrugged innocently, "Being angry is a sure sign of your hungry. Now let's have something to eat and talk about this like mature people if you can."_

_"Yeah let's eat!" Neemon cried, holding his hands up._

_Zoe giggled and held her hand up, "Yeah, I'm in."_

_Both Tommy and Daisuke laughed and held up their holding hands, "We'll second that!"_

_"Yeah I'm wasting away to nothing." JP yelled, he turned and held his stomach as Koji smirked at his comment._

_Bokomon nodded, "And it will keep Takuya's mouth busy."_

_~#~#~_

_JP grinned and snapped a piece of wood before throwing it into the fire in front of him._

_"Whoa, good job JP." Zoe smiled as she and Daisuke appeared both holding small piles of wood._

_JP nodded and looked up shyly, "Hey, you know what I was thinking? If we were back home in the real world, I would never be doing something like this..." He said, the lights of the fire dancing across his face, catching his eyes._

_"What do you mean?" Dasiuke asked as he sat down on a rock next to JP who had his legs crossed._

_Zoe giggled and sat down on JPs other side, she placed her knees up to her chest, "Talking to a girl that doesn't run away?" She joked softly._

_"Funny. I meant building a fire, you know this world can be tough but we've learnt a lot." He said, his eyes soft as he watched flames._

_Daisuke hummed and shovelled his feet against the rocks under him "I'm worried about Oniisan and Koji….Koji's got a point about Duskmon and I don't think Takuya gets it….Duskmon's a strong digimon and it doesn't help that we're fighting him in his element…"_

_Zoe blinked and smiled sadly at the younger boy "You know…I never noticed that. Your real smart Daisuke, for a younger kid…I think your right, Duskmon hasn't even showed us his real power and he's gotta have a power-boost in the country of darkness."_

_The blond head girl sighed, "And I'm worried about Takuya and Koji too..."_

_"How so?" JP asked without looking at the two, he had to agree with the Duskmon-thing, it did make a lot of sense._

_Zoe sighed again and looked at the boy, "Well…that fight they got into..." She mumbled, trailing of._

_"I wouldn't worry about it…" JP stated softly, "When you spend as much time together as we do…we're abound to clash, besides if Takuya wasn't so hot headed and Koji was less counteracting, we wouldn't be complete. You know?"_

_Zoe blinked and shrugged innocently, "No…"_

_JP chuckled lightly, "It's all of our differences that makes us such a good team. We balance each-other…seriously can you imagine what it would be like if we had two Takuyas?"_

_Daisuke blinked, before he pouted, "What would it be like if I had two older brothers…." He wondered, then shook his head and whimpered, "Please don't put that in my head."_

_Zoe whimpered as well, she was getting the same picture as Daisuke, sweat clang to her pale face "N-Not a pretty image..."_

_"Yeah see what I mean?" JP laughed nervously, a little freaked out by their reactions. "And trust me it wouldn't be any better if we had two Kojis." He said before laughing lightly at their panicked expressions, "You don't have to imagine it..."_

_Zoe let out a breath of relief, "Whoa, that's a load off my mind."_

_JP nodded and looked back to the fire, "In a way, we're all balanced like how this fire is."_

_"Okay, you lost me. Just how is a fire balanced?" Daisuke butt in, his eyes glued to the dancing flames as JP smiled and ruffled his red-spikes._

_"Well. Our team is made up of parts, just like this fire is. You need something that will burn, but the fire also has to have oxygen from the air or it will go out. If the wood's too tight the fire smoothers, too lose and the fire won't even start. You see, balanced..."_

_Zoe blinked and smiled softly at him, "You know something? There's more to you then I thought…"_

_JP looked at the blond before looking back at the fire and nodded, "Thanks..." He said softly and tilted his head back to relax. Silence enveloped the three as the crackling fire lulled them into a peaceful state, only broken when the others came back._

_~#~#~_

_Tommy looked up as Takuya placed another coconut into his orange hat that was in his hands "D-Do you really think we have a chance?"_

_Takuya blinked and poked his head out of the tree he was in, "Hmm?" He hummed curiously, wondering where the younger boy was going with his question._

_"I-I mean...can we really beat Duskmon?" Tommy asked unsure, he looked down timidly._

_Takuya pouted, "What kind of question is that? You know you worry too much Tommy. Once we put my new plan into action, we'll take that guy out in one shot. He won't know what's hit him."_

_~#~#~_

_Neemon whimpered as he stretched out his legs; he stood on two rocks leaning over the ruver with a bucket in his hands "H-How come I have to do this?" he asked, using the bucket to swipe up more water._

_Koji stood by the rock, he leaned against it and sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest._

_"I'm holding two buckets you know!" Bokomon muttered, shaking his head with a frown._

_Neemon hiccupped and glanced up at the digimon, "Yeah and it doesn't help me hold this one, does it?"_

_~#~#~_

_After everyone bit into their meat apples, Koji asked, "So that is your big plan?"_

_Daisuke blinked in disbelief as his oniisan finished detailing their idea; he pouted lightly looking at his best-friend and his brother who nodded their heads while humming contendly, obviously quite proud of themselves._

_"How long did it take you to come up with 'attack all at once'? A second?" Zoe asked, she sighed her bright blue eyes flashing with annoyance._

_JP grumbled and face-palmed his forehead "Yeah, we've tried that already, remember?" He asked staring at the two boys._

_Takuya grinned and wiggled his finger in the air, "Now-Now, I realize it may seem like the same plan, but once I lay it out for yah, you'll see plenty of differences." He said before crossing his arms and looking down at the young boy, "Alright Tommy, show them the plan."_

_"One plan coming up." Tommy giggled and walked towards a large rock while everyone followed him "Now say this is Duskmon.." he said, placing a small doll-like digimon onto the rock._

_Zoe gasped and smiled "Whoa Tommy did you make that?" she asked softly._

_Tommy grinned and nodded as JP laughed, "Man, it looks just like him."_

_"I helped too you know." Takuya muttered before placing another doll-like digimon onto the rock in front of Duskmon-Doll, this doll looked like Agunimon "Now, back to the plan. I'll sprit evolve into Agunimon and stop h-"_

_Zoe gasped and leaned forward "Do I get my own doll?" She asked, her blue eyes wide with excitement._

_JP nodded "Yeah, I want one!"_

_"Me too!" Dasiuke agreed before giggling when Tommy held up a mini Kyumon "Yay!" He squealed and took the doll._

_Both Takuya and Tommy then held up four other dolls, Korikakumon-Doll, KendoGarurumon-Doll, MetalKabuterimon-Doll and lastly A Zephyrmon-Doll. "I wouldn't leave anyone out, everyone's in the plan so everyone gets one. Now let's get back to the plan!"_

_Bokomon whimpered and placed his head against the rock, "Apparently we're not here Neemon.." He sighed as Neemon let out his own whimper._

_"Okay once I stopped him, everyone will beat-sprit evolve..." Takuya said, placing the dolls onto the rocks a long with Tommy, "And then MetalKabuterimon and Korikakumon will move in. Zephyrmon and KendoGarurumon will sneak up on his back and then when I give the signal. We'll all attack!" The boy grinned and knocked down Duskmon-Doll "And that's that. So any questions?"_

_"Just one. When do we get going?" Tommy giggled happily as Zoe titled her head, "I'm in shock, that looks like it might really work…"_

_JP pouted and placed his hands onto his hips, "I don't know, there's still a big problem..."_

_Takuya frowned and looked at the boy, "What do you mean?"_

_"Oh yeah, just how do you plan on stopping Duskmon?" Zoe asked, her eyes narrowing at the boy._

_JP nodded in agreement, "Yeah, last time he knocked you all over the place and that was your beat-sprit!"_

_"Yeah well last-time I wasn't on guard; this time I am." Takuya sighs, crossing his arms and pouting._

_"He sure is confident..." Neemon said to Bokomon who sighed while nodding, "Yes, and no one can figure out why..."_

_"I don't like it!"_

_Everyone gasped and spun around to face Koji, who still sitting by the burning fire._

_"Aww, what's the matter? Not enough running away for you?" Takuya mocked, "I can't believe him, when did he become such a chicken."_

_Koji sighed and pushed himself up "Duskmon's different than anyone we've ever fought before. Instead of fighting we shou-!" he began only to be cut off._

_"Wait. You're not really thinking of running away are you?" Takuya asked, watching the other who nodded, "Yeah I am."_

_"You're pathetic, what makes you think we can get away. Even if we wanted to?" The red-head shot back at the other, his eyes narrowing._

_Koji simple stared at the boy before shaking his head as he glanced at the others " Takuya." he began and placed his hands into his pockets, he walked past the group. "Let's talk."_

_Takuya nodded and followed after him, he placed his hands into his pockets as well. "Yeah, lets."_

_"Guys? Don't do anything stupid." Zoe called to them as Daisuke tilted his head in thought._

_Could they really beat Duskmon? He wasn't sure, the digimon was almost god-like but then again he has always been into adventure stories and the good-guys always win in the end. Could they win, are they the good-guys?_

_~#~#~_

_Koji lead Takuya down a flight of stairs until the two were in a larger hall that was filled with rocks and statutes of different digimon._

_"Alright, so start talking..." Takuya growled, then frowned and shook his head to calm down._

_Koji sighed, and tilted his head in thought, "Why do you think you're here Takuya? Answer me, I want to know why you're here."_

_"Well, you know. We're here to save the world…" Takuya muttered, looking around the hall._

_Koji sighed again and turned around to look at the boy, "You say that like you don't know what it means, what's at stake. This isn't some video-game you can walk away from if things don't work out."_

_Takuya growled, his eyes narrowed at the boy, "I'm not stupid you know. I know that."_

_"Sometimes I really don't think you do." Koji muttered "There's no second chances get it? If we mess up here it's over."_

_Takuya shook a little "Y-Yeah, I-I K-Know..."_

_"Then how come you can stake our lives on some plan that you don't even know if it will work. We don't even know anything about this guy..." Koji shot back at him, his eyes scanning the other._

_Takuya whimpered and throw his arm up in the air "So what? We'll all be safe if we run away?"_

_"Gha, no I didn't say that!"_

_Takuya hissed "Then what are you saying?" he asked, before growling when Koji grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him up against the wall, "You listen Takuya. You weren't there when I cross swords with him okay. I doubt he was even using half of his power against me, and don't forget Princess of the water. She was just watching, she hasn't even shown us her full power, heck we only have seen a small glimpse at her beast-sprit. Damn, they're both playing with us!"_

_Takuya whimpered and shook his shoulders "Y-Yeah, Okay…M-Maybe…But we're the good-guys, there must be a way to win..."_

_"They're both two strong!"_

_"I know they're strong, but every time we've run into someone more powerful than us. We've worked as team and were able to get over it. I really believe that if we work together as one we can't lose." Takuya cried._

_Koji signed "Takuya. Open your eyes."_

_"Open your own eyes. We've more powerful together then you think!" Takuya yelled back, the two stared at each other before Koji sighed and stepped back, he shook his head, "You just don't get it do you?"_

_Koji then turned his back to the boy, "Tell me something. It's obvious you don't care about yourself, but you didn't come here alone…can you promise me Daisuke won't get hurt? Can you promise me that the others won't get hurt?" The boy asked before sighing, "And if you can't, then you better just go home now. Because I won't let you risk their lives." He said before walking up the steps._

_Suddenly the rocks around them began to rumble, "An earthquake?"_

_"No it's him!"_

_~#~#~_

_Zoe, Daisuke, Tommy and JP held out their D-Tectors, three data rings appeared around their hands, "Execute!"_

_"Beast-Sprit Evolution!" Zoe cried before letting the data loops envelope her, pulling her apart and replacing parts with metal until she felt the familiar harsh yet nice feathery sensation on her lower back that made her let out a loud scream; once the scream fated away she sighed as her body felt light as a feather. Opening her eyes she smiled as the data faded away leaving her as a bird like Digimon._

_"Zephyrmon!"_

_Tommy's skin turned ice-cold "Beat-Sprit Evolution!" His hair suddenly flashed white before he grew hairs to cover his pink skin with white. He let out a loud scream as his bones snapped and grew, surprisingly it wasn't painful like some would think; instead it actually felt really-really good. Feeling his clothes flash away and being replaced by metal he sighed, when the data disappeared and he was the familiar large white bear._

_"Korikakumon!"_

_"Beast-Sprit Evolution!" Daisuke cried as a cocoon of data looped around him. The short redhead closed his eyes as he felt his skin tingle all over before he felt the familiar feeling of his skin being replaced by bright orange fur which made him scream as a long new peace was added to his behind._

_"Kyumon!"_

_JP closed his eyes as he felt thunder and lightning erupted from his body, "Beat-Sprit Evolution!" He cried as his pale skin began to pull off and turn into bright blue and yellow metal which made him scream loudly, surprisingly it felt really good, almost great. The boy grinned when he felt his nose grow into a canon and the data fade around him._

_"MetalKabuterimon!" He cried before gasping as he stared at the warrior of darkness, "How did he find us so fast?"_

_Kyumon let out a soft snort, "Again, country of Darkness. He's likely to know where everything is; after all it is his element."_

_"You are very smart for a weakling. Shame you have to be destroyed." Duskmon chuckled at the large lion, "You won't have long to worry about it!"_

_Zephyrmon whimpered and shivered, "Why don't I find that reasuring?"_

_"It'll be okay. Just stick to the plan." Korikakumon said softly as the bird-like digimon looked at him, "What's good is a plan when not all of us are here?"_

_~#~#~_

_Both Takuya and Koji rushed towards the others as fast as they could, Takuya glanced back at the other, "Looks like we can't run away from this guy even if we wanted to."_

_Koji signed and held out his hand as three loops appeared it, slamming it against his D-Tector the boy closed his eyes as data looped around "Beast-Sprit Evaluation!" he cried as he felt his long hair being pulled back and his clothes being striped away and replaced with amour. His body began to bend and snap making him scream out the bones re-placed themselves before the data fade away._

_._

_"KendoGarurumon!"_

_Takuya nodded and held up his D-Tector, he slammed his data loops around his hand against it "Spit-Evolution!" He cried out as data began to loop around him. Takuya felt his body began to heat up, feeling the familiar feeling of flames on his body, Takuya nibbled at his top lip before he felt his clothes being pulled away and replaced by armor, his red-brown hair flashed a golden colour before growing._

_Once the data faded the boy signed and opened his eyes._

_"Agunimon!"_

_Both Aguimon and KendoGarurumon leaped towards the others, "This is it guys, Attack!"_

_KendoGarurumon gasped, "Wait! I guess we have to follow Takuya's plan now." He growled and looked at the others._

_"Hey, don't worry. It's a good plan…I think anyway..." Korikakumon sighed as Kyumon nodded, "Let's hope so..."_

_Agunimon rushed towards the warrior of Darkness shouting, "You're nothing against all of us together, Duskmon!" Agunimon growled and leapt into the air, "So you want to fight, then here comes the worse you've ever seen." He growled as his hand blast into flames and shot them at the warrior who easily dodged them._

_"Alright Speedy. Dodge this!" He cried and began to spin around, flames circled him creating a fire tornado; once the flames faded the warrior spun around and kicked Duskmon in the face._

_Bokomon gasped, "Hey, it might be working..." He grinned before gasping when Duskmon began to laugh._

_"You fool. Did you learn nothing from our last meeting?" Duskmon mocked, looking at the warrior of fire with a smirk._

_Agunimon shook, "No...I can't lose..." He gasped. "B-But how can I win?" He thought before trying to punch the digimon._

_Bokomon gasped as Neemon shook in fear, "Well….Takuya's finally lost it..."_

_"Are you finished?" Duskmon asked when the warrior of Fire back away a bit in shock._

_"He's so strong, I can't beat this guy. There's just no way..." They all heard the warrior of Fire mutter._

_But all hope was not lost when Agunimon suddenly leapt behind the digimon of darkness and grabbed him, "Attack now!"_

_"Th-that's the signal!" Zephyrmon said and leapt into the air, followed by the others; everyone circled Duskmon who didn't even looked bothered._

_"It's over Duskmon, your finished." Agunimon growled. "Let him have it!" He yelled as everyone began to attack._

_Bokomon gasped, eyes widened, "He-He absorbed all of their attacks…"_

_Duskmon looked at Agunimon and smirked, "You shall be first." He muttered and appeared in front of him before raising his blood red-sword._

_"KOJI!"_

_Agunimon gasped when KendoGarurumon leaped in front of the attack before transforming back into his human-form._

_"Koji!" Agunimon gasped, he leaned down to the boy as Duskmon blinked, "K-Koji?" He repeated the name before backing of in confusion, "What? What is it?"_

_"What's wrong with him?" Zephyrmon asked before she gasped when Duskmon let out a loud scream and everyone was suddenly looped in pitch-blackness._

_~#~#~_

_Takuya groaned, he pushed himself up with a whimper, "W-Where am I?" He blinked and looked around, everywhere was pitch-black._

_Suddenly a pair of bright red eyes appeared, "The dark-tremolo."_

_"The dark tremolo?" Takuya repeated pushing himself up before gasping when the eyes appeared to be in fact a dark-trailmon._

_"End of the line kid. Where you go when you have no place else to go."_

_Takuya signed and looked down, "End of the line huh? That sounds right. It where guys like me end up, guys who hurt their friends and family..."_

_"It's time to decide. You wanner head home?"_

_Takuya blinked, "W-What do you mean? seriously? I can go home?"_

_"Yes. You've already brought your ticket."_

_"I-I don't know…Maybe I should stay and help the others…" Takuya muttered before shaking his head and walking towards the Trailmon's doors, "But then when have I ever helped them?"_

_"This is for the best…"_

_End Flash Back_

Cody gulped lightly as he stood in the middle of his class, he head a brown book, "A-And so the Kingdom was saved but there was no joy in the land that day for the king had died. In an effort to save his people, he mistakenly stood on the wrong side of the cannon as it was being fired. The people watched in shock as the king flew overhead." He read softly, his pale eyes skipping across the page and back again.

Upamon grinned up at the boy from under his desk, when Cody sat down Upamon sighed and ear-palmed his forehead "Gee, Cody, you couldn't be a little more depressing, could you?" he asked before giggling when said boy 'sh' him.

~#~#~

Yolei smiled and held out a small glass-tub, she flicked her purple hair and grinned at the boys around her "Listen up, everybody. I take this tube of hydro-something stuff, and add it to this beaker of a few things I threw together, I let it simmer for a bit. Now the experiment is almost complete!" She smiled before eyeing two of the boys.

"I'm thinking of doing some tutoring in chemistry after school, if any of you boys are interested." she purred, her amber eyes flashing lightly not noticing Poromon flying outside the class-rooms window.

One of the boy pouted and blinked "Um is it supposed to smoke that much?" he asked, watching as purple smoke leaved the glass.

Yolei blinked and laughed nervously "Errr…Of course! It's just the chloro-dicarbonate polyethylene!" She muttered before squealing loudly when the beaker explodes in her face.

The purple head teenager blows smoke out of her mouth and notices Poromon, she lets out another nervous laugh which made Poromon laugh nervously back before he fell down in disbelief.

~#~#~

The short brunet gracefully moved around the P.E hall, she skipped and moved her arms around gently while humming a soft tune before she did a gentle spin and let out a soft squeal, "Aha."

Up on the beams above them stood Gatomon, Patamon and DemiVeemon, the trio stood watching the brunet dance, "Kari's such a graceful dance…"

Gatomon giggled and looked at the small orange hamster, "She should be. I taught her everything she knows." The cat stated proudly.

"Teach me!" Patamon gasped and looks at the cat hopefully, "Okay, just fallow me."

DemiVeemon giggles childishly as he watches the two dance before Gatomon slowed to a stop and looked at him. "Come dance with us DemiVeemon!" She smiled softly at the digimon.

"Yeah, come dance!" Patamon squealed joyfully.

DemiVeemon blushed and looked down, he tugged softly at his feet, "I-I forgot my dancing shoes…" He mumbled making the other two digimon laugh.

"You're so funny DemiVeemon, you don't need dancing shoes."

~#~#~

"You guys are lame! Watch me!"

Daisuke titled his head and watched the boy on his team; the boy had spiked black hair that was gelled back. The boy was also known as the best basketball player in the school, his name?

Milo Griffith

The boy was so full of himself; he had hit on not just Kari but Yolei too and at the sometime! But being the nice guy Daisuke was, he never-never was anything but nice to him despite the slight urge to bop him up the head every now and then.

The red-head sighed as he watched Milo grab the ball and throw it, the ball landed straight into the net "Nothing but net. Not only am I the best soccer player in the school, but I'm the best basketball player, too."

Milo was also on his soccer team and the team leader, when Daisuke first met him the two did have a small rival for the team leader spot but Daisuke soon grew tired of fighting with the stuck up boy and just let him think that.

TK signed and rubbed the back his head, his eyes closed and his lips curled to the side slightly, unlike Milo, the blond was dressed in a red bib, "He's really beginning to get on my nerve..."

"Mine two..." Daisuke sighed walking up to his friend who smiled at him; the red-head was also dressed in red bib meaning the two were on the same team.

TK smiled at the redhead closed his left eye, "I'm going to knock his ego down a few nudges."

"I won't stop 'yah'" Dasiuke laughed at the blond who grinned back him. The red-head won't deny it, TK _is_ the best basketball player in the school and is kind enough to let Milo believe that he was the best when in fact he is not.

Kari hummed and turned around, she smiled as she walked to the sidelines, "The basketball game is about to start. Go, Daisuke! Go, TK!" She cheered for the boys.

The Referee threw the ball in the air, TK and Milo stood on both sides of him "Jump ball!" The man called and Daisuke watched as TK easily grabbed the ball.

"Yeah." TK smiled and raced across the hall.

Patamon grinned and laughed, "Air...TK!"

Milo growled and chased towards the blond headed boy who laughed at his sad excuse moves for the ball, "Try and stop me Milo, if you can! Hah!" The blond smirked and gilded past the boy who looked stunned.

TK then leaps into the air with the ball in his heads, "Ah!"

Daisuke laughed and shook his head, "Don't pose for a picture, shoot it!" He called towards the boy who blinked and quickly threw it at the net.

Patamon giggled and began to jump up and down, "Two points! Two points!"

DemiVeemon grinned, "YAY!"

Kari gasped and pumped her fist, "Nice shot!" She called to her friend who laughed.

"Teamwork, baby! Yeah!" TK laughed and high-fived Daisuke.

Milo growled and glared at the two boys before looking at his team, "Guys, we need to learn to pass the ball now! Let's do it!"

DemiVeemon giggled and wiggled his toes around, "Go, Daisuke!" He called before he burst into giggles when Milo tripped over face first and gave the orange ball to the red-head boy.

"Um Thanks!" Daisuke laughed softly and skid around the fallen boy before he shoots the ball.

Gatomon gasped, "Yay, another 2 points."

"Daisuke-Daisuke!" DemiVeemon giggled joyfully.

TK and Daisuke laughed and walked towards the fallen boy, Daisuke leaned down, "Need a hand, Milo?" He asked holding his hand out to the boy who glares at him, "No, I need a team that knows how to pass the ball!"

TK rolled his eyes as Daisuke pushed himself back up and looked down at Milo, sorrowful, "I think they're starting to learn." The blond muttered as a basketball zoomed past them and hit Milo right in the face which made there digimon burst into laughter harder.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Who's laughing at me?" Milo screamed angrily.

~#~#~

Cody rushed down the school halls, his digimon in his backpack " Oh...I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" He muttered before smiling when he saw Yolei.

"We're late!" She smiled and leads the boy into the class-room.

Daisuke looked at the two and smiled, "Hey you made it." He said, joyful.

Yolei blinked and laughed shyly at the redhead, "Well you certainly in a good-mood?" She smiled at the boy who grinned more.

"Well TK scored Milo today. Awesome!" The red-head squealed, his arms up in the air as the blond behind him blushed in embarrassment, "You have no-idea how long I wanted to do that, but I was always taught kindness is a_ virtue_!"

"Finally, I was wondering when the bastard would get it." Yolei groaned, rolling her eyes as everyone laughed before she smiled at them, " Hm. Is everybody ready?"

"Yeah!"

Yolei nodded and walked towards the computer and held out her digivice, "Then let's do it! DigiPort Open!" She cried as everyone was sucked into the computer.

"You know, I'm surprised that now with the Digimon Emperor gone, we're still able to come to the Digital World!" Cody muttered looking around.

Yolei blinked and placed her hand onto her hip and titled her head, "Of course we can still come! I don't know about the rest of you guys, but now that the Digimon Emperor is gone, I plan on having a little fun in the Digi-sun! Don't you think we deserve it?" She asked as TK and Cody nodded "Well, yeah!"

Yolei smiled and looked at Daisuke and Kari "How about you, guys? Do you agree with me?"

Kari and Gatomon blinked and looked down, "Well…"

Daisuke smiled and patted the purple head on the shoulder, "There will be plenty of time for rest and relaxation later, Yolei! But that's not why we came to the Digital World today..."

Yolei pouted,but nodded, "I know, I know. We're here to restore the Digital World to the way it was before the Digimon Emperor took over." She sighed.

"That's right! There are a lot of areas that are in pretty bad shape! And we're the reason for it! We have to get to work." Daisuke smiled softly at her before looking around, he couldn't help but compare it before, it just so different now and before he never really got a good look at the new digital-world.

Cody hummed and nodded, "Alright! Yolei, give us a damage report on all the different areas."

Yolei pulled out her terminal "In the D-Terminal. The mountain area's pretty bad." she said softly.

"You can't leave any rock unturned, even if it's your sister!" A Gotsumon voice slipped from the terminal.

TK smiled and looked at Patamon, "I guess then...we'll take it." He said as Patamon looked back up at him, "The Gotsumon rock!"

Yolei hummed and nodded, "Okay. Patamon and TK will handle the mountains. Next is the city. Wow, that looks in pretty bad shape, too!" She muttered.

A Vegiemon's voice slipped out, "Form a single line, everybody! And no cutting in. Today's entree will be tuna surprise. But we didn't have any tuna. That's the surprise!"

Armadillomon looked up at Cody and grinned, "Did you hear that, Cody? You get a free lunch!" He laughed before rushing off making Cody gasp and race after him, "Wait for me!"

"Let's have a look at the farmlands." Yolei said before sighing when a Gekomons voice giggled and sighed, "Alright, you Bakemon! A little to the left. Now a smidge to the right. That's it! Easy does it! Yeah!"

Daisuke gasped and smiled, "Okay, then we'll take that one!" He said and glancing at Veemon who grinned back up at him.

" Wait, I wanted that area!" Kari whimpered moving towards the red head who pouts.

"But I wanted to see Kazemon's Tree..." Daisuke pouted slightly.

Kari blinked and tilts her head, "Kazemon's what?" she asked making the re-head gasp and shake his head, "Ah, never mind. The only fair thing to do is Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"Let's do it!" Kari nodded and held out her head before she squealed when she gave paper and Daisuke gave Rock, "I win!"

Hawkmon looked over Yolei's shoulder and laughed, "The next area is the lake."

"Veemon and I will take that one!" Daisuke called as he and Kari run off to their areas.

Yolei sighed and looked back down before smiling, "The only area left, then, is the beach."

Hawkmon grinned at her, "Alright. It's settled. You are I are headed to the beach!"

~#~#~

TK sighed as he placed the last plant into the ground, "Okay, Patamon!" He called as his digimon began to water the plants with a small smile.

~#~#~

The purple head girl sighed as she stared at the Gizamon, the small group stood in the ocean, holding rope that was attached to a large boat.

Yolei looked at the digimon, "Woodmon, you pull, and Gizamon, you push. Get it right this time! Go!" She cried and the group began to pull and push.

~#~#

Copy whimpered as he looked at the rocks, he sighed when Armadillomon moved another rock.

Armadillomon grinned at the boy and wiped his forehead, "Ugh. This is hard work. So much for a free lunch."

~#~#~

Kari groaned as she held a pot of water, she sighed and placed it onto the ground before she jumped when she heard a loud voice calling her name. Turning around, she blinked, "What's wrong?"

Gatomon hummed and looked at the small orange hamster, "Patamon, is a dog chasing you?" She asked as said digimon land in front of her "No, listen up! TK has a theory that I think we should all listen to!"

Kari let out a small sound and turned to look at the blond head boy, who smiled. "I was thinking about what Cody said about still being able to come to the Digital World."

The brunette hummed and shook her head, "I thought we figured out that we could still come here because we're needed for something, didn't we?"

TK shook his head, "That's the reason we were able to come here the first time." He muttered as Patamon hopped onto his shoulder and peered down at them, "You're right, there must be a reason this time, too!"

"The reason is as plain as the whiskers on my face! We're here to clean up the mess left by the Digimon Emperor!" Gatomon spat out, her own whiskers twitching as she spoke.

Kari sighed and looked down, a thoughtful expression crossed her face before she finally looked up, "The only problem with that theory is that we volunteered to do the work. We weren't drafted."

Smirking slightly, the blonde nodded, "Exactly. That's the part that's been bothering me. We're not meant to be here as a clean-up crew. There's something else out there that we don't know about yet." TK said while Kari stepped forward, hand on her chest, "TK, you mean a new enemy?"

TK looked out over the lake, "I'm not exactly sure what it is yet, but I think we should be prepared for whatever's out there waiting for us." He sighed before pushing his blond hair out of his face, "Maybe we should speak to Daisuke, he's been at this longer than us..."

"Hm..." Gatomon nodded. "Speaking of Daisuke, I'm still wondering about his time in the digital world. I wonder why he was called..."

Kari laughed softly and patted the digimon on the head, "Yeah. I've wondered that too. But we can't exactly walk up to him and ask, can we?"

TK shook his head, "I don't think so. Remember what Tai said. He freaked out when he tried to talk to him about his time."

Patamon pouted slightly as he listened in before he looked around, "Uh-oh. Everybody's gone." He gasped loudly.

"That's really strange. They were all here just a minute ago!"

" Alright! If you're hiding, we give up! You can come out now! Ollie Ollie, Oxen Free!"

~#~#~

Daisuke groaned and ruffled his hair out of his face; he laughed softly and looked down at Veemon, "Yeah, that's a thought." He grined at the digimon.

Veemon laughed, joyful, "Well, if you found that funny, then look at this." The blue digimon grinned and raised his hands "It's sunny-day, you're on a nice, warm beach. The wind is blowing through your hair, BUT on-no what's this."

Daisuke stared down at his digimon, the image of Toucanmon's paradise popped into his head.

"GHA!" Veemon gasps over dramatically, "_It's YOLEI AND KAIRI and their KISSING!_"

Suddenly the digimon cried out in surprise, he holds his head and pouted up at Daisuke, "What was that for?"

Daisuke glared down at him, his cheeks dusted a soft pink. The thought of Yolei and Kairi kissing rubbed him the wrong way, even if the image does send pleased shivers down his spine, he still didn't understand why he was so against the idea, "Stop. Don't place that image in my head."

"Why? I thought all human boys like that thought of two girls together." Veemon grumbled rubbing his head before gasped, "Unless, you _like_ one of them."

Daisuke stared blankly; did he like Kari or Yolei? Did he like one of them? It's strange to think about. Ever since Takuya went into hospital, being with a female hasn't crossed his mind once. So why now? He had been around many girls, what was so special about Yolei and Kari.

Or better yet, who was _so_ special to him? Yolei or Kari?

"Daisuke!" Suddenly a voice banged around his head, blinking furiously the red-head looked down at the digimon, "Daisuke, are you alright?"

The boy nipped at his top lip before slowly nodding, "I'm fine, I've just….noticed something is all…"

"What?" Veemon asked, his large eyed suddenly sparkling. "What have you noticed?"

Dasiuke sighs annoyed, almost like whatever he had noticed was a large problem "It would seems that I might have feeling for one of our female friends..." He muttered, ruffling his locks again.

Veemon smirked playful and looked away, he crossed his arms, "A regular twinkle toes! So which one? Purple or Pink?"

Again, Daisuke looks down with a distressed expression on his face, "That's the problem. I'm not sure who I have feeling for, or if this is a crush or real deep feelings..."

Veemon, seeing as his human was truly confused about the whole ordeal, he decided to drop the subject, "Hey, have you ever wondered what I'd like if I digivolve?" He asked loudly, a grin spread across his face at the certain twinkle that appeared in his right eye, "I mean, I wonder if I would be cooler then Angemon? He's a really tough digimon."

Dasiuke laughed, "Yeah, right! I can just picture it now. Angemon would have nothing on you!" He smirked as Veemon span around, his arms out, "Here it goes! Veemon, Digivolve to…" He said and trailed off; a thoughtful expression crossed his blue face before he grinned, "Champion MegaDancermon!"

Clapping his hands, Daisuke stared at the digimon before laughing loudly, "MegaDancermon?" He asked, his eye brow raised.

Veemon pouted and looked down, "It was only thing that popped into my head. You know the heat of the moment." He shrugged innocently. "But, should it even matter? I probably want digivolve."

"Whoa. You have so much confidence in yourself Veemon." Daisuke smirked and ruffled the digimon's blue fur.

The pout on the digimon's face grow and he crossed his arms "Well. Do _you_ have any ideas to get me to digivolve?"

"A couple." Daisuke grinned, an evil glint appeared in his eye as he looked away. Suddenly a rustling in the trees caught the two's attention. "Huh?" Blinking, Daisuke eyes grow as a huge digimon comes out of the trees. A cross between a reindeer and a Monzaemon, the digimon lets out a large growl.

"That Digimon needs a new tailor! He must have a hard time finding eye glasses!" Veemon chipped out nervously as Daisuke backed up, "Look out, a monster! Ah!"

"Veemon, try and Digivolve into a Champion!"

Veemon nodded and crunched down, he curled his arms in and groaned, "Okay. Veemon, Digivolve to...ugh!" He pouted and fell to the ground in a soft thump when suddenly a voice came from the digimon ."Can we stop now, Daisuke? It's getting really hot in here."

Laughing nervously, Daisuke noded his head, "Yeah, I guess so. Nice job, guys." He sighed as many Numemon and Vegiemon comes tumbling out of the stitched up blankets. Daisuke pouted and looked at the digimon, "Aw, you ripped your costume. And it was really good, too!"

Numemon looked up and sees the heat glare Veemon was shooting, "Ugh. Seeya later!" The digimon cried and sped out.

Veemon glared at the boy, "You had this all planned out didn't you? You were going to tried and scare me into digivolve."

" Well, you usually Digivolve when you're scared!" Daisuke shrugged innocently before yelping and speeding off when Veemon chasing after him. "Come on, Veemon! You're slower than the US mail! I hope your champion form runs faster than you do!" The boy laughed as he speeds across a long bridge, he skided to a stop and looked at said digimon before holding onto the ropes.

And now, it's time for part 2 of 'Operation: Make Veemon Digivolve.' I made Veemon mad, then while we're crossing this bridge, it breaks. In order to save me from the fall, Veemon has to Digivolve to the Champion lever!

Nodding, the boy breaks the rope, and starts to rock the bridge, "Veemon, help me!"

Veemon skided to a stop, his eyes grow widened, "Dasiuke, hold on!" He cried and rushed toward the bridge, "Veemon, Digivolve to...ah!" He grumbled and reaches out to grab the ropes, he gasps when he fell over the cliff after the red-head boy.

Gaping, the digimon splashed into the river below them, "Was this another trick?"

"I would never do something like that!" Daisuke gasped, he hoists Veemon onto his back and swam towards the bank.

Veemon looked down at the red-head and nuzzled his face into the spikes "But Dasiuke, why did you want me to Digivolve into a Champion?"

Daisuke thought for a bit, "Well I guess, I thought it would make you happy. You're always complaining that you couldn't digivolve like the other digimon. So I thought, if I got you to digivolve then your wouldn't look so sad, when your with Patamon and Gatomon.."

Veemon blinked before giggling "You silly boy. I can already digivolve into the awesome digimon that _they_ can't. But I'm really flattered that you care so much for me."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it." Daisuke groaned resting on the bank, his eyes half open and half closed.

Veemon laughed softly and shook his head, "Ah, how nice of you." He smirked playfully before gasping when he noticed some rocks fall from the cliff above, "This isn't another one of your tricks to get me to Digivolve to the Champion level, is it?"

Daisuke hummed and looks up tiredly, his eyes widen and he jumped to his feet making Veemon stand next to him, "No! This time it's for real! Run!" He cried and grabbed Veemon's wrists and pulled him away.

Suddenly a large yellow digimon catched the rock, and shattered it on his shell, it groaned as Veemon sighed and wiped his forehead. "That was close! It's a good thing he was here to block it! You were great, pal!"

Daisuke laughed nervously when the digimon growled at them, "He doesn't take compliments well!"

Veemon whispered to Daisuke, "This guy looks pretty angry!"

Daisuke nodded and crossed his arms, "I'd be pretty angry, too, if I had a boulder come at me like that!"

Veemon's eyes widened and tugged on Daisuke's jacket, "We didn't throw it at him!" He mumbled as Daisuke looked down at him "He doesn't know that! I'll just explain it to him and everything will be fine. Listen, you seem like a reasonable fellow. Let me tell you what happened. "

Veemon whimpered and stepped back slightly, "Smooth move. Hey, how do I know that's not some Digimon in disguise trying to scare me?" He groaned before jumping when the digimon growled at him, "N-Never mind!"

~#~#~

TK stared at the digimon standing in front of him and Kari, "So let me get this straight. Davis is trying to trick Veemon so he'll Digivolve to the Champion level?" He asked, disbelieving.

"That doesn't sound like him..." Kairi pouted before jumping when a loud cry echoed around them, turning around she gasped, "Daisuke? Veemon? What's wrong?"

TK tilts his head, his blue eyes flashing, "You guys look like you've seen a monster!" He said before gasping when a large yellow digimon appeared behind Daisuke and Veemon. "So, you think the Digimon's mad at you because he thinks you threw a boulder at him?"

" Mm-hm." Veemon nodded after he had explained to them, Kari places her hand onto her chest. "Why don't you guys just explain the situation to him?"

Gatomon purred and nodded, "Start with Dasiuke's' lame plan…" She said, and glanced up at the human with apologetic smile.

"And finish by saying you're sorry!" Patamon chipped in softly making Veemon shake his head "We tried that already!"

Suddenly a loud growl echoed from behind them, everyone gasped as Daisuke pouted when TK and Kari leapt behind some logs.

"Run." Veemon asked, looking up at Daisuke, who sigged, "Yeah." He nodded and the two rushed away.

~#~#~~

Cody smiled as he swang a long stick, "Right, like that." He called, teaching kendo to some Gizamon. "Ready! And one, and two, and three, and four…"

"Cody!"

Looking up, the boy blinked as he sees Daisuke rushing towards them, "Huh? Hey, Dasiuke, what's the big hurry?" He asked softly as the redhead before he gasped and dropped the stick and runs.

"Oh! I just remembered I've got to study for a big math test next Monday! Seeya!"

Daisuke blinked and groaned as he and Veemon sped past them.

~#~#~

Veemon's eyes sparkled "Hawkmon! Yolei! Help!" He cried as the purple head girl turned around and blinked "Cody sent me an email and said you have a small problem!" She muttered before gasping when the yellow digimon appeared.

Hawkmon yelped and leaned away, "I would not call that small!" He flinched as the digimon splashed him and Yolei with water, the two rushed for cover as the three ran by.

Veemon looked over at Dasiuke "Please tell me this is another trick!" He begged, his eyes hopeful.

"Do you think I'm smart enough to think of something like this?"

Veemon hummed and nodded, "Good point." He muttered. "Someone help us!"

"Woah!" Both Veemon and Daisuke skidded as they reached a cliff "This is the end of the line, pal!"

"He's...got bad breath!" Veemon yelped, waving his hand in front of his nose.

"Goodbye, old friend!" Daisuke sighed looking down at the digimon who pouted up at him, "Whoa, you said old."

"Thanks Vee. I can so feel your love." Daisuke rolled his eyes, and turned back to the digimon, suddenly a thought popped up into his head. It was back when he was with Takuya and the others, the gang had been split up and he was glad to be with JP, not that there's anything wrong with the others. Anyway the two was cornered by a large digimon, and JP had tried to joke their way out.

Chuckling softly, the redhead shrugged mentally. What harm could it do? Taking a huge gulp of air, the boy stepped forward, "Hold on! Let me just say one thing!"

The digimon stared back him, rubbing the back of his head Daisuke smiled meekly, "I have one final request."

Veemon titled his head in thought before looking at Daisuke, "What are you doing, Daisuke?"

Daisuke gulped again, "I-I've always considered myself a very clean person." He muttered, Veemon rolled his eyes and looked away. "Oh, really? It's a good thing he's never seen your room!"

"Before you destroy us, could you do me a big favour? Would you mind washing your hands?" Daisuke asked, ignoring the blue digimon, "Huh?"

Daisuke blushed softly and looked away, "I don't want to get any bad germs or anything." He muttered, looking down, hiding the small amused smile on his face.

"I wouldn't be worrying about germs right now!" Veemon muttered under his breath looking at human boy who growled at him, "If you've got a better idea, I'd be glad to hear it right about now!"

Veemon's eyes widened, and a small smile slipped across his face "Uh, Daisuke is right! Germs can be very dangerous, especially when…" He mumbled before trailing of when he noticed the look on the others face, "I don't think he buys the whole germ theory!"

Veemon closed his eyes before leaping at the digimon, "Vee Head…" He began, before gasping as he fell down in a soft thump, "Ugh...Butt…"

"Veemon!" Daisuke cried and rushed towards the digimon, he pulled the blue furred digimon onto his lap, "Veemon-Veemon. Are you okay?"

"Boy, do I have a headache!" Veemon whispered resting his head against the boys shoulder who hiccupped softly, suddenly a loud beep echoed of from the small digivice that starts to glow.

Light red eyes opened and Veemon looked up at Daisuke, he smiled weakly as data looped around "Veemon, Digivolve to...ExVeemon!" Once the data had faded, Daisuke found himself in the arms of a large blue digimon, that had a pair of long black wings sticking out his back, along with a horn on his nose and 'x' on his chest.

"You did it, Veemon! You reached the Champion level!" Daisuke cried loudly in excitement before grinning as the digimon placed him gently on the ground.

ExVeemon eye smiled, "Because you cared about me so much, your heart shined and that love and hope made me digivolve."

Daisuke stared, his eyes growing widen, "I-I did.." He mumbled as the digimon nodded before turning to the yellow digimon who growled at him.

"ExVee Punch!" He cried before leaping into the air as the digimon threw an attack at him, the large blue digimon blocked the attack. " ExVee Kick! Vee Laser!" ExVeemon growled and shot a 'x' shaped beam at the digimon, pushing him off the cliff.

Daisuke peered over the edge, he laughed softly as ExVeemon landed behind him, "What do you know? The big lug washed his hands after all! That's a good habit to get into!" He smiled as ExVeemon's loud laughter rumbled out behind him.

"Your amazing ExVeemon!"

_**Review-Reivew^^**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Note: Hello Everyone. I have something I'd like to say. First thing. I've got this comment saying that my characters are occ. LOL. And that I should look at the japanese version with eng sub and I'd like to say. Yes. I've looked at it, in fact it's one of fav. But I choose to go with the dub version because of all the jokes they make. And that the characters arn't OOC. The only character who is, would be Daisuke but that is because of Takuya. **_

_**Second thing. If you'd like too, you can go back over the last couple of my chapters (They've been beta now)**_

_**My brand new beta is named Keeper of the Worlds. So a big thank you to you!**_

_**And Enjoy**_

Chapter 22

_Flash Back_

_Takuya stares blankly at the window of the dark Trailmon, he mumbles softly and rest the side of his head against the glass "Yeah.." He sighs to himself, rethinking the stupid plan he had come up with "That was some plan alright. Oh well, doesn't really matter now. I'm going home….Daisuke.."_

_"You'll be better off with Koji.."_

_Closing his eyes, Takuya sighed once again and hummed softly to himself when suddenly the hairs on his body stood up on end "What." He gasped and snapped his attention to his arms, he watched as his pale skin flashed to a bright red and back again._

_"What's going on?" He wondered and looked back the window before pushing himself up and walking towards the door. He pocks his head out before stepping out, he suddenly noticed that his feet felt heavier then normal._

_"This is it, Kid. End of the line."_

_Jumping, Takuya rises his eyes towards the dark Trailmon and watches as the train rushes back towards the dark portal and he couldn't help but wonder, when had that opened up? _

_"Huh….Wait." He cried, looking around "This isn't home. Where am I?" He yelled loudly, looking back around before he eyed a certain elevator._

_The short redhead followed after the older boy, he grumbled and let his arms swigged at his sides "Wait..So an elevator that's supposed to go up, goes down to a hidden level?" The boy mumbled softly, his ruby eyes flashing as he scanned around himself._

_"Yeah. Kind of like a movie.." The older boy grinned as he scanned the many different colorful trains before he suddenly grabbed the younger boy, by the back of his shirt to stop him from running of again._

_"Nice try bro."_

_Takuya blinks, he looks does sadly "Oh..that's right…This is where we all left for the Digital World.." He sighed and looks down, his eyes soft and gentle. Suddenly a loud and dark laugh echoed out from behind him, turning back to look, the boy let out a gasp and rushed towards the elevator and began to pound on the buttons "No! Go! Go! Go!" He cried, pushing the buttons._

_Takuya sighed, grateful as the doors slide close, said boy fell down the floor. Groaning, the boy rubs his head and lets his eyes flatters ups and stares blankly as the doors slid open to reveal a bunch of blacked faced people._

_"Shibuya Station. Next stage, Shibuya Station."_

_"Is it some kind of animal?" A young girl asks, in her hand was a small phone. She held to her ear as she stared at Takuya blankly._

_An older man titles his head, he has strange black curly hair" It's some kid in a costume."_

_"Is it trick or treat time, Mummy?" A small boy asks, he tugs on his mother's long purple dress "Just don't get near him."_

_"Those are some weird feet." A boy mutters, eyeing Takuya "Looks like a goat creature!"_

_Takuya blinks, he looks at everyone's face. Before pouting in confusion and holding his hands out "Oh, man...look at my hands! Aaahhh!" He cries and his eyes widen when fire flings from his lips "What's going on?" He cries and jumps onto the top of a train._

_He crawls around until the train pulls into another station, leaping of the train, the digimon boy rolls past a bunch of confused people. "Eee!" jumps into a tree, he grabs the branches and bends them slightly "Is this some alternate universe or something?...Wait! It's...my home town! It's all the same. Well...except for me. Huh?" He mutters looking around, his ears stands up straight as a certain red-head girl walks past the tree, in her arms were a paper brown bag. _

_The small girl smiles as she hum, her hair bounces as she walks "Aio Omdia Met me in Snaowa." The girl sang softly, turning a corner._

_"Jun!" Takuya gasps, placing his paw onto a branch and leaning forward. Suddenly his fur stood up and a deep dark, voice chuckles from behind him. Gasping, he jumps from the tree, over a bunch of people "Leave me alone!"_

_Ignoring the confused people's face. Takuya lands in the middle of a road and cries when a car almost hits him, the people inside lets out a small cry. Narrowing his red eyes, Takuya blinks "I'm sorry, I - uh - Michi, it's you!" He gasps before leaning back when they scream even louder "Wait! I won't hurt you! It's me, Takuya! Don't you recognize me? Huh?"_

_Takuya's eyes widen as he catches sight of his face in the car window, his paws move to his face and he lets out another cry "My face! Nooo...!" He cries and leaps into another tree, he curls up in the brunches, holding his D-Tector " Come on, do it! I wanna be myself again! Just turn me back! Uh...Oh, that's great, I'm stuck! What do I do, I can't go home looking like some freaked-out mutant!"_

_~#~_

_"Mom, I'm back."_

_Takuya blinks, his ears twitches and turns to look out of the leafs, he sees straight into a window "Huh? Wait a minute. That's me! I don't understand. Huh? This is...oh wow, I'm going crazy. This can't be possible." He gasps when suddenly he sees the girl from before "And there's Jun."_

_The boy in the house looks around, his eyes looking for something "Where's Daisuke?" He asks, pouting slightly as his mother chuckled._

_"He heard you coming and hid."_

_The red-head boy turns to look at his mother with a cocky smirk "Oh really?" He purrs and disappears though the door. Jun watches her twin before shaking her head, she rolls her eyes and crawls on the coach._

_The girl reaches for the remote and switches it op before she pulled a magazines from the bag while sing gently "Aio Omagon meet me in Miharu Jenasou." She hums softly, turning her ruby eyes up when the smaller boy rushes in._

_The small spiked boy whines and shakes his head "Junie! Tell Takuya to leave me alone." He cries as the other boy rushes in after him._

_Jun smiles as she watches the boys mess around, sighing once again, she turned back to look at magazine, it looked like a normal day for the Kanbara siblings._

_Takuya watches through the window, his ears twitches softly "I dunno how...but it's true! This is the day I left! I've come back on the same day I left for the Digital World!" He gasped loudly, his fox like ears fell down to his head "Mom! I remember now. You had to wake me up 'cause I'd overslept as usual. Jun…You used to tease me all the time. You promised that you'd help me with my crush that Monday. Daisuke...You'd always hide from me, I made you leave the house. You were such a bookworm. Dad...you promised that...you'd play soccer with me next weekend. But I left. Why? *sob* I could have been at home with my family, playing video games with Daisuke, not putting his life in danger. I never should have gone."_

_"5:40? I'll never make it!" The red-head boy gasps, helping the smaller boy up. The smaller boy whined about being forced to leave the house._

_Takuya rises his head, his eyes flashes "What if I didn't make it? If I don't get on the train, then everything will go back to normal! I'll be...me again! Takuya, you've got a train to miss! Eee!" The digimon boy shrieks as he leaps from the tree, following after the two boys._

_"Don't go!"_

_The other red-head boy suddenly stops, his hand tightly wrapped around Daisuke wrist "What? O...Kay...Talk about talking to yourself...Oh man, look at what time it is! I gotta jam!"_

_"You know. Talking to yourself is a sign of craziness." The smaller boy sighed before yelping when his brother pulled him along with a harsh tug._

_The boy pulls him past a son and his father playing football. Suddenly the fathers phone rings out making the ball roll pass him "Hello? Huh? Wired."_

_"Dad, the ball!"_

_The taller red-head looks up "I'll get it!" He calls and releases Daisuke's small arm and races after the ball._

_Takuya watches as his other-self rushed after the ball "If he stays…" he thought, looking at Daisuke and back to himself, just in time to see a truck rushing towards him._

_"Don't go!" Takuya yells as his other self misses the truck and skids across the ground. The boy looks up, rubbing his arm "Huh?"_

_"Eeuh! Don't go!" Takuya growls, looking at his other self and for a split second, it looked like his other self could see him only to have the boy spun around rushes of "Uh. What? Oh no! Hey, buddy, what time is it?"_

_The fat, truck driver looks up "What? Uh...couple before 5:45!"_

_The taller red-head blinks, he looks down at the bored face of Daisuke "Get on!" He yells leaning over. Daisuke sighs but does what he was told and climbed onto his back._

_"Hey, kid, where's the fire?"_

_Takuya groans, he tugs on his digimon like ear "Uh...I gotta figure out a better way to stop myself, 'cause...I won't stop! But how? I remember thinking, if I didn't make it, I was gonna miss out! Yeah. Miss out on hurting my friends." He growls and his fur stood up on ends. Looking behind him, he sees Duskmon. Gasping, the digimon boy rubs his eyes and re-looks, only to see Duskmon had disappears "...It...wasn't real! What now? Uh...how can I stop myself if I can't even think straight? Don't go! Takuya! Don't...go!"_

_The taller red-head boy groans "The train's already on the platform!" He mutters and places Daisuke down, the boy leans against the wall and watches as his brother searches his pockets "Oh! I knew I should have asked for more allowance! Uh!" He hisses, slamming his head against the machine, only to have two tickets pop out "Huh? A ticket! Maybe this is Destiny!"_

_Takuya leaps from car to car, he gasp "I'm outta time! But I haven't gotten on the elevator yet. There's still a chance!" He smiles before blinking when he sees a familiar boy "Hey! It's Koji! Wait a minute...there's two Kojis? Man, I'm really losing it. He looks so much like him, but...that can't be Koji. If he's not, then...who the heck is that guy?" He mutters as the train pulls in at Shibuya Station._

_" Shibuya Station. Next stage, Shibuya Station."_

_Takuya watches as his other-self rushes into the elevator with Daisuke and Koji. Growling, Takuya yanks the door opens and looked down before he leaped after the moving elevator._

_"Man, I really gotta stop landing on my head!"_

_Takuya opens a trapdoor in the top of the lift "Mm. It's already gone too far. I gotta do something! Okay. Here goes nothing." He growls and jumps down behind Takuya. " Hmm."_

_"It's up to you now. Which one will you choose?"_

_Koji stared at Takuya, his eyes harden "Why do you think you're here, Takuya?"_

_Takuya shovels his feet against the floor "Um…"_

_"Answer me! I wanna know why you're here!"_

_Looking up, Takuya watches as he noticed everyone. J.P, Tommy, Zoe and Daisuke. They all get onto the same train, he sees himself running after the train, his hand reached out before he jumps onto the train._

_**"Why'd you guys get on this train?"**_

_**"Mm?"**_

_**"I mean- was it - the message?"**_

_**"Hey kid, this was the closest train to the elevator, okay? Now look, just leave me alone."**_

_**"Oh. Geez, sorry."**_

_**"Just nervous."**_

_**"But...there must be a reason why you picked this particular train, right?"**_

_**"I'm like him, it was closest to the elevator."**_

_**"Watch this. Hey honey, want some chocolate?"**_

_**"With them here that makes 5 of us, I wonder if that mean anything special."**_

_**"I never wanted to come here.."**_

_**"Then why did you?"**_

_**"T-Two kids were picking on me, T-They pushed me o-onto t-this train, w-why are kids always p-picking on me?"**_

_**"Hey don't cry. If it makes you feel any better, I get picked on to. Just don't tell my brother that!"**_

_**"Don't tell me what?"**_

_**"I'm Takuya and this is my younger brother, Daisuke"**_

_**"The name is J.P."**_

_**"My name is Zoe.."**_

_**"I-I'm T-Tommy. It's nice t-to meet you.."**_

_Takuya sighs, he opens his eyes slightly and looks to the side. He whimpers, his ears twitches._

_**"Cherubimon will not rest until his warriors succeed in destroying the entire Digital World. Only through using the power of the spirits all of you have acquired can we stop Cherubimon, bring peace to the Digital World and restore it to its original state."**_

_Takuya sniffs, his ears fold back more "Bokomon! Neemon!"_

_**Koji stared at Takuya, his eyes harden "Why do you think you're here, Takuya?"**_

_**Takuya shovels his feet against the floor "Um…"**_

_**"Answer me! I wanna know why you're here!"**_

_Takuya opens his eyes and watches as the train disappears through the tunnels, his tail wiggles and he notices his hand was still reached out. He withdrawn his hand and sniff again "I can't just pretend like none of this ever happened. Even if I did go home, I'd never be the person I was…"_

_"And the others….I can't leave them! Uh...Takuya! Run! Get on that train! Move it! Go, Takuyaaaa!"_

_"Go follow your destiny...Takuya. Huh?" Takuya yelps as suddenly Duskmon appears "No! I won't run away! My friends are waiting. They need me! And I won't let you get in the way."_

_Duskmon growls before he roars, Takuya breaths softly and glares "I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid of you!" He hisses before gasping as he bursts into flame "Uh...No more!" He growls and punches Duskmon in the face "Uh...uh...uh...uh...uh…"_

_Takuya gasps as suddenly everything around him blacks out and only Dark Trailmon was the only thing there "Huh? Dark...Trailmon?"_

_The Trailmon's eye rolled to the boy "Well, I didn't think I'd see you again. Thought you wanted to go home."_

_"I did. I went home. But...it was the same, and I wasn't. I turned into...this freak show! 'Cause I couldn't figure out who I was."_

_"I see."_

_"Koji was right. I didn't know why I was there. But I do now. Trailmon, you have to take me back."_

_Dark Trailmon hums, his doors opened to the boy "Are you sure? Seems to me, that's what got you here in the first place."_

_"Mm hm." Takuya hums and steps into the Trailmon._

_Dark Trailmon slowly close the door "This is a one-way ticket, kid. I can't turn around if you get any second thoughts." He explains softly._

_"That's not gonna happen. I've made my decision."_

_"I guess you have. Alright then. All aboard."_

_End Flash Back_

A beautiful woman dressed in a button up shirt with a long purple skirt, gently knocked on a door "Ken, honey? It's mom. I just want you to know that dad and I are right outside your room. We're not going anywhere, so when you wake up, we'll be here!" She called softly as a male stepped up behind him.

"Well? Is he awake yet?"

The woman sighs and shakes her head "Mm-mm. But, I know he'll wake up. He just needs a little more rest!" She says hopefully.

"Don't worry. He's strong. Just like his mother." the male spoke, hands gently moving onto her shoulders.

~#~#~

Ken laid on his bed, his hair ruffled and his eyes tired. He sniffs a little and rubs his eyes softly. His eyes looks to the side, they suddenly turned half lid "I know I should wake up. But I can't. It's not time yet. Not until I find my heart. It's like I've lost it. I keep looking for it, but I just can't seem to find it. I know once I do, everything will be back to the way it was. Like when I was a little kid. I used to learn everything from my older brother, Sam. I remember how he taught me to blow bubbles. At first I couldn't do it, but he kept encouraging me. Soon, I was blowing bubbles bigger than he was! Sam was the real genius of the family. I was so proud of him. " He thought to himself, his eyes closing softly.

A small boy mumbles softly, he hiccups and looks up "Here comes a neighbor lady!" He watches as another woman walks up to his mother, she smiles softly and chuckles.

"My cousin knows has a friend who knows someone who says that your little Sam is the smartest boy in school! Can I get my picture taken with him? I have three daughters I'd like him to meet! Has he decided to be a rocket scientist, or a brain surgeon? Where can I get his autobiography? You and your husband are geniuses to have had him. Can I have a lock of his hair, I'd like to get him cloned! Can he sing at my wedding?"

The small boy rolls his eyes and plays with his fingers "Those kind of comments went straight to my mom's head." He says softly and looks to the side and ignored the soft "Oh, Sam!"

Turning his head, the small boy watched as a slightly taller boy walks up to his other "Yeah, mom?"

His mother giggled and gently patted him on the head "All the neighbors came up to me again, and said what a wonderful boy you are! One even asked me for an autograph! Can you believe it? Oh, Ken, I'm sorry, did you say something?"

The small boy hides his pain and smiles brightly "Never mind, mama, it's not important." He hums and turns his face "Mom and dad are always paying more attention to Sam than to me. I know they love him more, because he's smarter than me. I'll never get either one of them to notice me!, as long as Sam's around! If only Sam weren't around, then I would be...huh? That's it! If only Sam weren't here, then I'd be the one they loved. Mm...I wish Sam would just...disappear!" He thought, his face darkened slightly.

"Then, one night, a digivice came out of our computer."

The small boy gasps, he leans down to look at the object "Sam, what is that?" He asks in amazement. The other boy walks up behind him and puts his hand onto his shoulder and gently pulls him back "I'm not sure, Kenny-boy. Maybe the computer blew a fuse or something. Let's take a look!"

The small raven head boy watches as Sam picks it up and looks at it "Be careful, it might still be hot!" He whispers and watches as Sam lets out a small 'huh?' blinking, the boy looks around. Ken hiccups and titles his head "Is there something inside?"

Sam shrugs softly, looking down at the small boy "uh-uh. I don't know what this thing is, but I'm going to find out. Now, listen to me, Kenny-boy: Whatever you do, don't touch it!" He spoke and places the object into a draw.

" I know that Sam told me to stay away from it, but I couldn't help myself. I felt like I was being drawn to it somehow. Like, something was telling me...it belonged to me! I just wanted to look at it. What harm could THAT do?"

The small boy walks up to the cardboard and pulls the digivice out "Ah! Huh? Ahh!" He gasps as the it glows and suddenly the small boy was sucked into his brother's computer.

"Are you still in my room? You better now be touching my stuff!" Sam calls and goes back in his room, and young Ken has come back out of the computer. He is holding the digivice.

"Whoa..Cool.."

Sam blinks, his hair bounces softly "Ken!" He calls making the small boy 'Uh-Oh' and looks up at the boy "Just what do you think you're doing?"

The small boy laughs softly "I didn't break it!"

Sam lets out a small growl and walks towards the boy "I said, 'Don't touch it'!" He hissed, hitting Ken on the head, causing Ken to drop of object "Don't touch my things ever again!"

Little Ken sniffs, his eyes teary "I said I'm sorry!"

Sam looks at the boy, his eyes narrowed "You have to have respect for people's property, Ken." He growls as shakes his head after Ken lets out a small 'I will' "It's too late for that. I already told you not to go in my drawer once, and you broke my trust. Now, I'll never be able to trust you again."

"But, I...I.…"

Sam rolls his eyes, he looks to the side, putting things away "What if you had gotten hurt? Mom and dad would be looking to blame someone, and it would be me, not you!"

Little Ken whimpers, pushing himself up on shaky legs "I said sorry." He whimpers.

"Now, get out. I have to study."

The small raven head boy lets out a small cry, he spins around and runs out from the room. He ducks under his mother, she didn't seem to notice him as he exited the small apartment. The small boy curled up on the bottom of the apartment building steps and sobbed into his hands.

"Sam hated me. I wasn't as good a person as he was. But that wasn't enough for him. He had to punish me because of it! He didn't have to hit me. I just wanted to play with him toy! So what if I didn't ask for his permission fist? And I couldn't tell mom and dad, because as far as they were concerned, he could do no wrong…."

The small boy hiccupped and rubbed his eyes as more tears rolled down his face, his hair stuck to his face. He didn't noticed tall, short head raven head boy walk up to him, the boy leans forward and peeks at him "Hey. Why are you crying?" He asks in concern.

Looking up, the small boy sniffs. His nose buddle up "W-What?"

A small laugh escaped the older boy "I said, why are you crying?"

Ken hiccups again and nips at his bottom lip "M-My brother h-hates me." He cries loudly.

The older boy suddenly sits down next to him. The boy smiles and gently pats him on the head "It's alright. I'm sure he doesn't. I have an older brother. He is real pain in the butt." He spoke with a soft smile.

Ken slowly looks up with his teary eyes "R-Really?"

"Hmm." The boy nods, his raven hair bounced around just as another boy rushes up. This boy grins at the other, Ken notices most of his head were covered with a piece of cloth.

"You shouldn't run off." The boy muttered, he looked at Ken and smiled, his smile drops of and he titles his head "What's wrong?"

Ken lets out another cry, he buries his face into his hands. The raven head boy gently stroked his back and smiled "He had an fight with his NiNi!"

"I have fights with my NiNi all the night. He can be a right big meanie!" He says, looking at the other. Ken then noticed the two boys looked a lot alike.

Little Ken nods his head slightly, he looks up and his eyes narrowed "S-Sometimes I wish...he would just disappear!"

"And then, he did."

Little Ken stared blankly at the big white and red truck, lights flashed around " Sam, I didn't mean it. I was just mad when I said I wanted you to disappear!"

"Look how sad I made my parents. They loved Sam more than anything in the whole world. "

The small boy felt his eyes tear "I know how much the both of you miss Sam, but I'm still here!" He whispered, looking up at his parents.

"Then one day, I was playing on Sam's old computer, and I found an email that was addressed to me! I didn't know who was writing to me, or how they'd know I would be on Sam's computer! "

The small boy watches as a small window pops up and a dark voice echoed out "I'm sorry for the loss of your brother. It must have been hard to take."

"I was scared, and yet I was compelled to keep reading! It was like I had been waiting for this email my whole life!"

The voice chuckled "Don't worry. Your brother is in a better place than this world. He is at rest. But, when his soul became free, yours became trapped. You bear the burden of both HIS destiny, and your own! Now that your parents have lost their hopes for their perfect child, you are expected to carry out the dream that Sam can no longer fulfill. This world will become unbearable for you! Pressure to succeed will be too great. But, let me tell you about another world that much more appropriate."

The small boy stared at the computer "What does he mean by another world?" He wonders softly.

" A world where your soul can finally be free. Where you answer to no one but yourself! Open the drawer."

Little Ken blinks and looks at the draw "Huh? The drawer!"

" Use Sam's digivice!"

The small boy pulls the digivice out "I'm sorry, Sam!" He whimpers and disappears into the computer.

"I'll never forget the first time I saw the Digital World. It was enormous! I stood there, all alone, in this huge, empty world."

The small raven head boy looks around, his eyes travelled around slightly "Where am I?" He whispers, walking along a beach before he moves to the ocean and dips his digivice into the water. He gasps as data loops around it and makes it change shape to become a D3.

"Afraid that if you can't play by my rules, I'm just going to have to disqualify you. I've been waiting for you to get here. Now the games begin. I'm your worst nightmare. This world and everything in it is mine, now all of you get out."

The small boy smirks and hugs this digivice to his chest "This is my world now! No one can take it away from me! Or lock it in a drawer!"

"Soon, I will have control over the entire Digital World!"

~#~#~

The beautiful woman and looks up at the door to her sons room "I wonder if he's having a bad dream. I've been thinking. I was remembering back when Ken was younger. He was about the same age Sam was when we lost him. That was right around the first time I noticed a big change in Ken. Remember? He used to put all of his attention into his studies."

The dark head man nods "Yeah?"

"It was almost as if our Sam had come back to us, and I was the happiest mother in the world. But I never stopped to think what effect it might have on Ken! Do you think it's possible that's the reason he became like this?" The woman spoke, she places her hands onto her chest.

The man looks to the side "Maybe Ken didn't want to study so much. Maybe he wanted to spend some more time playing. Although, I do admit, I kind of like the idea of being the father of a genius!"

"What about Sam? What if we made the same mistake with Sam? He might have had interests we ignored!"

" You're right. It's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed him so hard. I loved the attention so much, that I didn't really notice what my son needed the most: A chance to be a normal kid once and a while."

"I hate to say it, but we've failed as parents. "

"You're right."

"Ken? Please, wake up!"

"Ken...please give us another chance to be better parents."

~#~#~

" I can't wake up yet. I still haven't found my heart. I'm still trying to get back to that little kid who used to blow bubbles on his terrace. I'd stand there for hours, blowing them bigger and bigger each time. All of them were empty inside. But none of them were as empty inside as I was. Maybe I was trying to show Sam that I could blow bubbles bigger than he could. And that I was better at something than he was! But then again, But then again, who was it that taught me to blow the bubbles? Who made the soapy water for me? Who cut the straws? It wasn't my parents. It was Sam."

Sam smiles down at Ken " Ken, it's all set to go!" He says, stepping back watching his brother stand with the straw in his mouth.

The small raven head boy laughs "Thanks, Sam."

Sam hums and nods "That a boy! Wow, great!" He cheers, watching as the boy blows through the straw, making a bubble.

"You try to do it now." Ken asks, holding the straw out to his brother.

Sam stares blankly; he blinks a little "Uh, well...I'm not very good at blowing bubbles." He says nervously, shaking his hands.

The small boy whimpers "Come on, Sam, there's nothing in this world you can't do!"

Sam chuckles and shakes his head "Well, I can try, but my technique isn't as good as yours is. Your bubbles come out perfect because you're gentle. I blow too hard, and mine pop right away." He explained softly and tries to make a bubble, only to disappear along with it.

"Sam! Where'd you go? Sam! Come back, please!" The small child cried.

"But Sam won't come back. He's gone forever. Maybe I have too."

Ken slowly pushes himself up from his bed, he rubs his face and looks around "What...?"

His mother smiles "He's awake!"

"Oh, are you okay?" His father asked walking up to the boy.

"Who are you?"

"Ken, don't you recognize who we are!" His mother asked, she moves closer to her son and gently places her hands onto his shoulders.

"It's amnesia! "

The boy's eyes flashes, he looks down and thinks "No, I didn't lost my memory, I lost my heart. And until I find it, I don't know who I am, or who anyone else is, either."

"How could he not know who his own parents are?" His mother whimpered, gently stroking Ken's shoulder.

Ken looks to the side "You don't know me, either. How could you? I don't know myself! Who am I?" He thought to himself softly. He sniffs lightly as his father walks up to him also.

"Ken, don't worry. You're safe now. We'll find you the finest doctor in the world." He spoke softly "Ken, while you were asleep, you mom and I realized with tried to make you more like Sam without even knowing it. We're very sorry. We should have seen the son we had, instead of constantly looking for the son we lost. "

His mother whimpers, she hugs him softly "Forgive us! All we're looking for is a second chance!" She begs softly, her hair brushing the boy's face.

"I don't know what they want from me. How can I forgive them, when I don't understand what they did?"

The man reaches out and ruffles Ken's hair "Sam's gone forever. We know that. But we don't want to lost you, too."

His mother nods in agreement "Ken, just be yourself. Just be your sweet self. Ken, just try! Just try! Please, for me?" She begged, her eyes tears up.

Ken stared blankly in surprise "Why is she crying? I don't understand. When I'm sad, I just go numb! Wait, there's tears in my eyes, too! Why am I crying? Is my heart closer than I think? Maybe these people and I can share the pain and sorrow of...losing Sam...together."

"I'm still searching. I know the answer is out there. I just have to figure out where to look."

~#~#~

The woman walks towards Ken's room and gently knocks "Ken, honey, dinner's ready. Hungry?"

"Huh?"

The woman jumps and places her hand in front of her mouth "Oh, sorry I startled you. Uh...it's okay. You can eat whenever you're ready!" She smiles and watches as Ken picks up an old photo of Sam.

"That's Sam. He was your brother. We were all devastated after Sam's accident, but you were the one affected the most. " She spoke, walking forward.

"Oh! I know what that is!" Ken thought looking to the side, his eyes flashes softly.

"Please, master! Listen to me! Where's the Ken I used to love?"

"Oh, Wormmon! I know where to look now!"

His mother walks back into the room "Ken, dear! I made you a nice cup of tea!" She lets out a cry and drops the cup, the room was empty.

"Ken, where are you? Oh, not again!"

~#~#~

Ken looks around as he walks "I know this place. I've been here before. This is where I have to look. I know that this is where I will find my heart." He thought, walking into a child like place.

"DigiEggs. Hundreds of them! What is this place?" He whispered, eyeing the eggs before a small baby like digimon called him over.

"This is the Primary Village!"

Ken blinks, he looks at the baby "The Primary Village?"

Poyomon wiggles around "This is the place where all Digimon are reborn, and they come back as DigiEggs!" it explained softly, watching as Ken blinks in surprised.

"Reborn? Wormmon, too?"

Poyomon nods it's head "That's right! Digimon never die, they just get reconfigured!" He purred softly.

"Which egg is Wormmon's? It could be any one of them! I don't remember! What did his look like? I don't remember which one of these DigiEggs is Wormmon's! Just like I don't who I am or where I'm from!" Ken whispers, looking around at the eggs.

Another baby digimon calls his attention "You're the Digimon Emperor, aren't you! I'd recognize you, even without your fancy clothes! Hyah!"

Ken yelps as the small digimon jumps at him, pushing him back. Ken yelps and falls to the ground "Ugh! Huh? The Digimon Emperor? That's right, I _was _the Digimon Emperor! I've done so many horrible things! I was responsible for Wormmon! If I had of realized the truth about the Digiworld sooner, Wormmon would still be here with me today!"

Punimon rolls his eyes and snorts "You don't want to find Wormmon's DigiEgg 'cause you miss him, you just don't want to feel guilty anymore! You just don't want to be responsible for him destruction. After all you did, we're not going to welcome you back with open arms, even of we had 'em!"

Botamon nods in agreement "What do you think's going to happen? Wormmon's just going to hatch so he can be treated badly by you all over again?"

"Wormmon won't come back to me? Just like Sam didn't come back to me after he left. This is a truth I don't want to face. Wormmon's not coming back. Sam's not coming back, either. I caused both of them to go away. I hated my brother for getting all the attention. I hated Wormmon because I thought he wasn't worthy of me. [aloud] The truth is, I wasn't worthy of him! These hands. These hands have caused so much pain. Sure, put a textbook in them, and I'm a genius. But, put a whip in them, and I'm the evil Digimon Emperor. How could I have allowed this to go so far? If I only had the chance. I'd say I'm sorry, Sam. I'm sorry, Wormmon!"

"Don't think that!" A voice snapped, the boy jumped and turns around. He stares blankly at the light black shape. At first Ken was scared, but it the shape didn't put fear in him, in fact it was the opposite.

Punimon groans, cutting the spirit off "It's too late for you now. You can't turn back time. What's done is done. You made your bed, now lay in it! I'd go on, but I can't think of any more clichés!"

The spirit rolls his glass like eyes "The point is, you can't run from the past. You can only make it better. You can try and start over, it won't be easy but when you have friends with you, you can do anything."

"F-Friends.." Ken repeated, looking up at the spirit.

The spirit laughs "Of cause. Have you forgotten. Friends you made a long time ago have a teensy to come back. You need to trust the one trying to reach out to you."

Ken sniffs and look at the small children around him "I know I've caused you all a lot of pain as the Digimon Emperor, and I am truly sorry now. Please forgive me! The cruel things I've done in the past won't ever leave me, but I've got to move on with my life! I promise to concentrate on the good things in the past, not the evil! I'll use my memories of Sam and Wormmon to become stronger. But, I can't seem to remember any of the good memories, only the bad ones keep playing over and over in my head. I've blocked out the good ones! I must force myself to remember the beginning! I must think back to the first time I used Sam's digivice to go to the Digital World!"

The spirit smiled and nods his head "That's right."

The small child gasps as Wormmon falls over "Wormmon! Wormmon, are you okay?" He calls softly, picking the digimon up.

"I-I'm okay. It'll take a lot more than his to beat me." Wormmon giggles, he smiles brightly at the child who grinned happily "Right!"

"Ken? I'm really glad that I'm your Digimon and we're partners! You're gentle, and kind. That's why I like you."

The small child blinks and smiles softly "Huh? I'm gentle?"

"Your bubbles come out perfect, because you're gentle. I blow too hard, and mine pop right away."

Wormmon nods "But Ken, gentle is not enough. You have to be strong, as well, or else, Ken…"

Little Ken leans forward, he softly peaks the digimon on the side of the head "Or else what?"

Wormmon hums softly "Or else your gentleness and kindness will be overpowered by those who are evil!"

"Oh…"

"It happens. The digivice you have belongs to you, and not Sam. You're a Digidestined, and no one can take that away from you! Evil forces will try to tell you otherwise, but you can't listen to them. Never forget who you are."

Little Ken blinks his bright eyes "I won't!"

"You promise?" Wormmon asks softly.

Ken looks up at the spirit "I broke my promise, because I did forget. My whole life, I've been trying to be someone else. Whether it was acting tough as the Digimon Emperor, or trying to be more like Sam. I've never been.."

The spirit doesn't say anything, the aura around him bubbled gently.

"I've never been just…Ken! I'm going to spend the rest of my life being the kind and gentle person Wormmon wanted me to be! Huh? What's this?" He gasped looking to the side as a purple mark appeared on the floor.

Chuckling, the spirit eye smiles "That's your Crest of Kindness!"

Ken blinks, he fingers his pockets "Are you sure it's mine?" He asked softly.

"Ken, please find me! Please find me soon!"

The boy glances at the mark, it transforms into an beautiful egg. The spirit smiles "Look at it carefully Ken."

Ken nods and walks to the egg, he leans down and stares at the egg before looking at the spirit "That DigiEggs is different from the others!"

"Something tells me I've seen this before. It's glowing, just like the Crest of Kindness! Ahah! Who are you?" Ken whispered, touching the egg softly and gasped as it flashes brightly into a small baby bed with a baby digimon inside.

The Baby Digimon looks up and smiles at him, the digimon was a round plant like digimon with a pink dummy "Hi, Ken! I'm Leafmon, the baby form of Wormmon!" He giggles as Ken smiles at him.

Ken hiccups and picks the digimon up "I kept searching for you, I never stopped!"

Leafmon nuzzles Ken's chest "Thank you, Ken. You took a little detour in getting there, but you kept your promise!"

"W-What promise?"

Leafmon wiggles around "Being kind and gentle."

Ken smiles, he hugs the digimon tightly "Thank you for giving me a second chance!"

"If I was the one gone instead of Sam, would Wormmon be the only one who missed me? No...I don't think so."

The spirit smiles brightly at the two, it's aura moves around more "Now then Ken. You need to understand. Darkness will always be a part of you. But not all darkness is bad, find the true darkness and you'll understand."

Ken looks up, he sniffs, his eyes light red "T-True Darkness?" He asks softly, titling his head.

"Yes. When the time comes. You'll need to confront darkness. You need to find the true darkness to defeat your own darkness. And then, I can help you." It spoke, Ken noticed it's voice was like it sound far away when it was actually right in front of him.

Ken looks down at Leafmon, who looks back and makes a soft sound "O-Okay. I'll find the true darkness and my true friends. I won't be scared anymore."

The dark spirit eyesmiles and slowly began to disappear. Ken looks up and gasped "W-Wait. Where are you going?" He cried out, hand stretched out.

Chuckling, the spirit slowly began to disappear "I need to go back now. But don't worry, I'll come see you again when you need me."

Ken and Leafmon watched helplessly as the spirit disappeared. Before both looked at each other and made a small sound.

~#~#~

The woman leaned over, her face in her hands. She sobbed softly "This time, he might not be back at all!" She cried, broken.

The tall man gently placed his hands onto her back and gently stroked "Don't say such things! He'll be back...I'm sure of it!" Suddenly the door opened as the raven head boy walked through the door making both look up "Where have you been?"

His mother leaps to her feet and walks to the boy "We've been so worried about you!" She cried and hugged him tightly.

"Now I understand why she's crying! She missed me! Just like I missed Wormmon!" Ken thought, his eyes flashing and he looks up "M-Mama?"

His mother leaned back and looked at him "What did you say?" he asked, looking to the side at the man "He said 'Mama'! That means he knows me! "

Ken blinks "Mama? I'll give you that second chance, if I can have one!" He mumbled softly and whimpers when his mother began to cry loudly "Thanks...for being such great parents!"

"And now, I can finally say it, Thank YOU, Sam!" Ken thought softly, his eyes flashing gently. "For helping me find my heart."

Leafmon giggled from the bed he was in, he rolled back and forward. Giggling louder the before.

_**Note: So What yah think? **_

_**A small note. I have got another speical chapter being beta right now. I'm not sure when it'll be out, but I know you guys will love it. Also. I'm doing my college finals now. So in two weeks, you'll get more chapters. I promise^^**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Note: Hello Everyone! It is us Rolo-chan and Keeper of Worlds with the new shiny chapter. **_

_**First thing you guys need to know. I am unsure if 'anything' in this chapter will be used later one, I'll let you guys decided on that XD**_

_**Some...Most...Okay basically everyone has asked for it and we've brought it. **_

_**This is based later on just so you guys don't get confused. **_

_**I hope you like it, it's 'super' long *wink***_

_**So Enjoy!**_

Chapter!

_Flash Back_

_"Hmm Hmm" Sang a soft voice. A tall, golden head girl smiled, she had bright blue eyes and was dressed in a pale pink hoodie with a matching cat-like hat and skirt. The girl swayed from side to side, she sat on a round ball-like digimon with two pairs of lazy eyes, the digimon looked almost like a mini-Trailmon _

_"Are we there yet?" asked a crooked voice._

_A small boy with a orange had forced himself to stay awake. But every so often, his eyes would drop as well as his head. The small boy had messy, almost bed like brown hair and forest like eyes. He was dressed in orange jeans that were rolled up a little along with a bright white t-shirt. _

_"Gha No." replied a voice with a British accent._

_Two boys, they looked the same aged, sat back too back, letting out small growls with a poll next to them holding up an umbrella. One boy had cropped red hair with matching, ruby eyes. He had a orange hat pulled down his face, hiding his eyes along with a pair of goggles. Lastly, he had an pale yellow shirt with a red, unbutton shirt pulled over. The other boy had long raven hair pulled back in a ponytail, most of his hair was covered with a blue cloth. He too was dressed in a yellow t-shirt, only he had a deep blue jacket over it._

_"Hmm Hmm" The blonde girl hummed still swaying from side to side_

_"How about now?" Asked the same crooked voice._

_Another small boy yawned sleepy as he sat at the back almost in between the two annoyed boys. He had spiked, red hair with ruby eyes. He was dressed in a white and red, striped shirt and blue shorts, his right arm was covered in bandages._

_"No!" The Britain voice growled getting annoyed._

_An overweight, brown head boy let out an annoyed sigh, he moved the boy with the orange hat a little on his shoulders. He was dressed in a all in one. It was blue with yellow pockets and such, his brown hair was spiked, showing his bright and glowing amber eyes off._

_"Hmm Hmm Hmm" The blonde hummed slowly finishing her song_

_"Now?!" The crooked voice asked again._

_"No, No ,No and No and Now will you please stop asking?" The other voice snapped back angrily._

_"okay…" The other replied softly, it was silent until "…How about now?"_

_A loud groan echoed around the small group "Unless you have real question be quiet"_

_"Bokomon?!"_

_"Yes?" Bokomon asked from his spot next to the blonde girl, he is a simple small pure white bear, that had a bright pink band around his waist._

_"I have a question." the other digimon asked with his crooked voice._

_"What is it Neemon?" Bokomon groaned_

_"Are we there yet?" Neemon asked making everyone yell at him with a big fat NO. Neemon is a tiny sandy like rabbit, his eyes are always closed. All he was dressed in, was a pair of dark orange shorts._

_"Okay." Neemon mumbled as they past a train track point, the tracks switched to left making the cart jump, almost sending the child with the hat of, if he didn't quickly grab onto the older boy's face "Bokomon?"_

_"Yes Tommy?" Bokomon said glancing over his shoulder at him_

_"Can we tack a rest stop?" Tommy asked hopefully, his arms arched in pain._

_"Fine." Bokomon said in a tone that shouted 'Snob' which made the girl giggle_

_"It would feel good to straighten out our legs." said one of the boys with goggles, he smiled and turned his head up a little._

_The other boy snorted. His eyes hardened and he shakes his head "Stopping is a waste of time, we should keep going!"_

_"Come on Koji, we all would like a brake….I think you just like being difficult!" The redhead boy with the goggles snapped at him making Koji smirk "You're the one being difficult, why can't you just rest when we get there?"_

_"Cause we might need our energy." The other hissed annoyed, he shoved the raven head in his anger._

_Koji rolls his eyes and looks around the small cart before he pushed Takuya back "Really? For what? You're going to pick a fight with the sand dome?"_

_"Koji, Takuya!" The short redhead moaned, before gasping "Look"_

_"Huh" everyone blinked and turn in time to see two different type of digimon came around them. Most leaps over things while other rolled in the sand._

_"Oh dear"_

_"It looks like you don't have to pick any fights. We already have one going" Neemon yelled as his legs swayed around, his ears twitched and he pulled his small paws over his eyes._

_The small redhead, stands up. He looks around him before he jumps when suddenly the pink umbrella flies into the air "And. There goes our umbrella."_

_"Your worrying about the umbrella." Takuya hissed as he light knocked his younger brother on the head. Just when the younger boy moaned and rubbed his head, suddenly two digimon jumped onto the cart fighting, before jumping back off._

_"Why is everyone fighting today? Nice going see what you started/" The blonde girl named Zoe yelled, her sky like eyes sparkled with fear as she looked around herself._

_"Hey, it's not our fault" Both Takuya and Koji yelled as Tommy climbed of J.P and crawled to the back, he looks up when the red-head holds out his hand to him. The boy quickly grabs it and stands up before his eyes widens "H-Hey..umm D-Daisuke?, do you s-see that?" Tommy asked, looking up as a large brown object appeared. Heading straight at them_

_"Hu-uh" Daisuke nodded his head. Both him and Tommy let out a loud cry as an ear pitching sound echoed around them, it hurt so much, almost making their ears bleed._

_Zoe whimpers, she places her hands over her ears and looks around "What's that nose?" She pouted and looked up and let out a startled cry as the object got closer and closer "We're being chased my an island!"_

_"And it's about to catch us if we don't do something…now"_

_"No it can't be" Bokomon gasped looking though his book. The island started to crash into the ground "That is the lost island, it's supposed to float though damnations of the digital world" Bokomon explains as all the digimon let out a loud cry and tried to jump out the way before the island knocked into them sending them and the other digimon into the air_

_-somewhere-_

_"Hey...human boy…wake up….wake up" Cried a childish voice._

_Takuya grunted and slowly opened his eyes to see a digimon with what looks like a skiing mask on. He was small and dressed in a kimono. He definitely looked younger then Tommy and Daisuke._

_"Hmm were am I?" Takuya asked, he flinched slightly and sat up, he looked around to see he was in a small village. The boy was on steps with baby digimon around him "What happened?"_

_The small digimon with the mask let out a small laugh and clapped his kimono hands together "Don't worry your safe here."_

_"The big one and small one is waking up." A few baby digimon called over, they bounced around, eyeing the two humans._

_"Hey. Get off me." J.P groaned pushing a few digimon of him, he grunted and looks around._

_Takuya, seeing this. Walks up to them and looks over at them "You guys alright?"_

_"Just a little s-sleepy" Tommy yawned rubbing his face, he sniffs, his face slightly pink._

_"Yeah…" J.P nods, he rubs his head and looks around "…..Wait...where's Zoe?" J.P suddenly jumped up and began to call out the blonde girls name, loudly._

_"Er….." Takuya blinked and looked around, before looking at Tommy "Where's Daisuke? You were with him."_

_"I d-don't know.." Tommy whimpered quietly and worriedly._

_Takuya jumped up, he smile softly at the small boy. He gently pats him on the head, cheering the boy up "Don't worry, he is probably with Koji and Zoe." He smiled more when the younger boy nods his head, brightly._

_"Sorry he is a little loud….did you help us?" Takuya asked looking down at the masked digimon, who was looking back up with big round red eyes._

_The small digimon makes a sound 'whoo' and bowed lowly "Yeah, I'm Kotemon, are you hurt?" Kotemon asked tilting his head_

_"Umm naa just same scratches…how about you Tommy?" Takuya asked as he scan himself, before turning towards Tommy_

_Tommy blinks, he rises his arms out and scans his pale skin, he smiled brightly and leaned down to pick up a small round digimon baby "I'm okay"_

_"Zoe I'm here now, your safe now, Zoe!" J.P yelled walking past them, his hands cupped around his mouth as he yelled out, it made a few of the digimon watch with worry._

_"Is he okay?" Kotemon asked turning too watch as J.P walked around, he pouted at the man._

_The redhead rolls his eyes and rubs his head "Naa that is normal for him." Takuya said with a sweat-drop forming on the back of his head before turning to Kotemon "I'm Takuya and that's J.P"_

_"Hi I'm T-Tommy, thanks for saving us from whatever that thing was." Tommy giggled as the baby digimon licked his check, but then suddenly yelping as the ground shook and a large truck appeared shooting out fireworks_

_Takuya and Tommy looks up, they watch as the trucks drove by them "That is so cool."_

_"Whaaaaaaaa, help, somebody stop this thing" J.P screamed running over to them only to trip and foll on Takuya, who groaned in displeasure "Whoa and I thought I was a big party machine." J.P said in amazement, his eyes grow big in amazement._

_"I'm afraid this isn't a party, those fireworks are sign to stay here." Kotemon explained sadly, his eyes grow sad and he whimpered._

_"But why?" Takuya asked in confusion, he turned his gaze from the trucks to the small digimon by his side. _

_"I bet t-there's a real g-good reason." Tommy mumbled. Shaking as he watched the colorful trucks._

_"Yeah." Kotemon signed, the baby digimon let out a sad cry._

_"Let's find out" Takuya said as him and J.P got up "Hey? What's that?" The boy blinks and stares blankly at a bird like statue_

_"He's name is Ornismon, it is said that he is the protector of this island" Kotemon explained, he shoveled up next to Takuya. He wiggled a little and giggled at the expression on the humans face._

_"Yes, that's right"_

_Takuya jumps and smiles as Bokomon and Neemon pocks their heads around the rock "So then where is he now?"_

_"Yeah, I wanna m-meet him" Tommy said childish, his cheeks puffed out and he smiled brightly._

_"Well then say hello! He's right over there." Bokomon chuckled, pointing over to a large painting on the wall. It glittered in the sun light which made everyone gasp in amazement "He happens to be the ancestor of Ancientgreymon and Ancientgarururumon, the same legendary sprits Takuya and Koji have got, he mysteriously disappeared a long time ago. "_

_Bokomon walked around the human's legs, his trusty book in his paws. Neemon pouted and quickly followed after, tugging lightly on the other's band making said digimon grunt, annoyed. WHAT"_

_"If he's not here. Then how are we going to get home?" Neemon asked, his ears almost rolled over his eyes as he spoke._

_"Ohhhhh that's right, I almost forgot, it say's no one can leave this island until Ornismon comes back" Bokomon panicked waving the book around, his eyes widen. Almost the size of dinner plates._

_J.P rises his head, he looks around before staring blankly at the other "You don't really believe that? Do you?"_

_"Well umm" Bokomon looked to the ground before he held the book up when suddenly large pink ball shot out and blow up a house making everyone yelp and few best like digimon ran past them followed closely behind by human like digimon._

_Takuya blinked and turned in time to see the beast like digimon turn a few human digimon into brightly colored eggs "What.."_

_"Stop beast sum, hold it there" yelled an angry voice. Looking up, everyone saw a human like digimon with a huge, butcher like sword strapped to his back. He growled and scans the beast digimon. The beast digimon growled before charging at a bunch of human digimon destroying them and turning them into eggs._

_"What just happen?" Takuya gasped as an egg rolled out in front of them, he watches as Tommy quickly picks the egg up and hugs it to his chest._

_"I-I don't know..."_

_"Hippogriffomon!" Growled the sword digimon, he turn to look at a white bird like digimon, who smirked at him and jumped away. His pure white wings spread out around him as he moved, the wind making his feathers flutter a little._

_Unnoticed. A beautiful female like digimon in golden arm with red cloth around her head walked out. She was thin, the sun made her skin glow. The woman held a staff in his right hand, as she walked her hips danced. She looked like a goddess had stepped onto earth._

_"I'm sick of these beast." Growled one of the human digimon, it was a small child like digimon, with rosy cheeks. She had long straw like hair that had bright pink horns poking out. She was dressed in a dark green and light green dress, she held an egg and gently kissed it. One of those beast digimon had destroyed her lover._

_A male human like digimon looks at her. He sighs and rubs his own lover's egg and sniff before looking up and glaring, "Let's destroy them all."_

_"NO!" The female digimon yelled rising her staff up blocking the digimon's way. Her eyes narrowed at them, the sun made the ruby eyes glow brightly down at them._

_"It's D'arcmon"_

_The female growled. She looked at all the digimon and sucked in a soft breath before she began to talk" This fighting has to stop, listen to me, if not. Then our people will be noting but digi-eggs, please we've lost to much already…..we must be the one willing to declare peace or this will never end" D'arcmon said sadly as she walked for would, she gently looks at the young digimon, like a mother._

_"Your wrong!" Yelled a human digimon, he snorted loudly and shakes his head "…This will end….but on my terms." He yells angry before he and a few others ran past her towards the beast digimon._

_D'arcmon signed. She turn to the ones behind "They don't understand, it will never stop, our hatred only braise more hatred, this is what we're looking forward to…we're sealing our own fate."_

_D'arcmon sighs. She looks down at a lone pink egg and gently picks it up. She hugs it gently and places butterfly kiss on the hard shell like a mother to her fallen child._

_-somewhere else-_

_"It all looks so good, I don't know where to start"_

_The small blonde head girl gasps loudly. She looks at all the colorful fruit. Koji sits next to her, his body turned slightly as he gazes out the open window. In between the two were the small red-head boy, he eyes a certain pot of noodles before he quickly grabs it and tastes it "Can we stay here forever?" He asks, placing the spoon back down with a smile "This has to be one of the best chicken noodles, I've ever had."_

_"Yeah, Sure we have lots of room." replied a bear like digimon. He was short. Almost the same height of Daisuke, he was covered in fur that waved in the air. He looked just like a cuddly teddy-bear and if Daisuke wasn't so prideful, he would of glomped the bear to death by now. "Hi, my name's Bearmon. I'm the one who found you guys, we'll look for your friends, you make your self's at home." Bearmon grinned as he leaned again the table._

_Daisuke eyes the digimon and looks back down at the noodles while muttering 'must not glomp' again and again._

_"Hey. By the way, what is up with large battle machine? Is there same kind of digimon war going on around here?" Koji asked looking at the trucks that littered the grounds outside the barn. His hair fluttered in wind when he leaned forward a little more to get a better view._

_"Well….." Bearmon trailed off. His eyes turned to the side. He turns his attention back to the window and gasped " The human digimon are attacking"_

_Suddenly a bigger bear like digimon appeared. This bear's fur stood up on ends, he had long warms that had long, sharp claws at the end. The digimon gently moved Bearmon to the side and ran out the small building "Out of the way little one."_

_"Oh wait!" Bearmon gasped worried. Watching as the older and wiser bear disappeared from sight._

_"Stay here, tack cover I'll deal with this sum."_

_Daisuke pushed himself up, walking up to Bearmon before putting his hand on Bearmon's furry head. He then looked up to see a human digimon turn a beast digimon into digi-eggs. His eyes widen as he watched the colorful digimon fall to the ground._

_"Hippogriffomon? Where are you!" screamed the human digimon as the beast digimon walked up to them, growling. Their fur standing on ends and their fangs showing._

_"If you want him, then you have to get though me." growled the purple bear digimon, he walked on all four. Growling and sneering as he moved along._

_The human like digimon looks down at the bear with a growl. His eyes narrowed before smirked. "I'm tried of wasting time with the likes of you, Grizzmon!"_

_"GRRR..Dinohumon" Grizzmon growled, one of his canons turn around and shot at Dinohumon sending him back and turning his alias into brightly colored digi-eggs/_

_"You cowards….where's Hippogriffomon?" Dinohumon yelled, leaping back and skidded across the ground, making a sand cloud._

_"Sorry, but I'm not done wasting time with you yet." Grizzmon mocked and another canon shot at Dinohumon, which the said digimon easily jumped away from_

_"Gha, he got away." Grizzmon muttered, watching the digimon disappear._

_"I've had enough…." Cried a voice from behind the bear like digimon, turning around he saw a large white bird onto top one of the canons "This has got to stop, and there's only one way to stop this….we have to destroy them!"_

_"I'm glad you finally see it my way….well you heard him to victory." Grizzmon said while he picked up a purple digi-egg._

_-later-_

_"Are you sure Zoe's this way?" J.P moaned as him and the others followed Kotemon thought the woods, the small digimon giggled and glanced back at the overweight boy._

_"Yup!" He squealed loudly, like a small child "As well as your friends Koji and Daisuke."_

_The dark head boy stopped a little and looked to the side. "Right I meant them two" J.P laughed nervously before yelping when Takuya hit him over the head "I meant Koji!" he quickly added as they started to cross stepping stones in a river._

_As pairs of feet moved across the wood, it suddenly began to spin, throwing everyone into the ice-cold water._

_Takuya looks up, water ran down his skin, his nose wiggled around before "AHHH…..AHH….AHHH….ACHUOO"_

_"Umm guys?" Kotemon called everyone to him, his large green eyes blinks a little "Umm your leaking.." He giggled before he noticed his nose was running as well._

_The small child like digimon sniffs and giggles more, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment "O-Oh haha me too." He smiled lightly before gasping and sneezed._

_"Bless you." everyone laughed before getting up and carrying on._

_"We're here! Kotemon squealed loudly, his waved his small arms around "Your friends are just inside." Kotemon giggled, leading them into a large old building_

_~#~#~_

_The blonde head girl shakes her head around, her golden hair waved around in the wind "You've got it all wrong!" She glared, placing her right hand on her hip and her other hand swing around, while Koji who was leaning against the wall behind her with his arms crossed, his eyes narrowed more at the three._

_"What?" Takuya growled, his own eyes flashing as if fire was growing in them "No way! You're the one who has it all wrong!"_

_"The human digimon are evil, they attacked us for no reason" Koji said pushing himself of the wall, he walked towards the small group._

_Zoe nodded her head in agreement, her eyes flashing angrily "That's right the beast digimon are kind and gentle they didn't deserve that"_

_"What are you talking about? The beast digimon attack us first" Takuya yelled rising his hands._

_"Yeah they c-changed half the v-village into digi-eggs" I s-saw it!" Tommy nodded his head, the small baby like digimon in his hands tried to nod as well but failed since it was just a head._

_"That's right, they deserve to be destroyed." J.P yelled, turning his head away with his arms crossed over his chest, he snorted a little._

_Koji sneered. He turned his attention towards their leader "And I suppose you agree with everything they say"_

_"Yeah, because that's the truth but you wouldn't know about that would you" Takuya growled as he began to walk forward._

_Koji growls, he stomps forward "You calling me a liar?" he growled and grabbed the other boy by his shirt._

_"Hey Daisuke" called a soft voice._

_The young redhead stood on the side lines, the boy let out a startled yelp as a soft hand grabbed his hand and began to pull him, looking down he saw his new bear friend. The small bear looked up with his big round eyes and sniffed "Hmm" he said lazily making the digimon grin as another digimon grabbed his other hand and tugged gently._

_"This is my best friend Kotemon" Bearmon said shyly as Kotemon giggled and waved at him. Dasiuke couldn't help but think they were the 'cuteness' digimon he had ever met on his carzy journey._

_The spiked boy smiled shyly "Hello." He smiled at them before he turned his eyes back on the fight, only to see Takuya punch Koji "Oh brother."_

_JP grinned and waved his hands around "Get him Takuya."_

_"Don't encourage him" Zoe gasped, her blue eyes turning to look at the other boy who snorted._

_"You're right. I should just stand here and let Koji defend same soulless beasts," J.P said in a matter of fact tone. He then placed his hand on his chin and smirked lightly at the girl who glared at him._

_"Oh you're impossible!" Zoe groaned when suddenly everyone heard a gasp turning to look. Everyone saw that both Koji and Takuya had frozen._

_Suddenly Takuya's nose wiggled around and grow a bright red color "AHH…AHHH" Takuya gasped as he felt an rush coming up his small nose._

_"You wouldn't." Koji gasped, his eyes growing wide and he turned his head to the slide._

_"STOP!" Yelled a voice just when Takuya was about to sneeze on Koji, causing both boys to turn their attention to the owner._

_"Stop it right now." yelled another voice._

_Bearmon sniffed a little, his eyes sadden at the group "...T-This is not your battle.."_

_"You're supposed to be friends.." Kotemon nodded, his eyes closing softly._

_Dasiuke hummed before blushing when everyone turned their attention to him "err….yeah" he nodded blushed more since he was in between the two digimon holding their hands with the baby digimon around them, sniffing their legs._

_Zoe let out a loud squeal, she covered her mouth "Awe so cute"_

_Takuya hums before his nose wiggles and he turns his head around and sneezed loudly on the other boy "Sorry."_

_"You're going to be real sorry in a minute." Koji growled grabbing Takuya by the front of his shirt._

_"I didn't mean to sneeze on you.." Takuya yelled pushing Koji away only to have Koji put him in a head luck._

_Koji tugged on the boys hair harshly "Just like I didn't mean to do this!"_

_Daisuke blinks and noticed the even more sadden faces on the digimon around him "Hehe….you got to say Oniisan sneezing funny" the boy mumbled before yelping as both digimon next to him start to cry and press their faces into his sides, wetting his shirt._

_"I don't like fighting." Cried Bearmon, his fur waved in the wind making the baby digimon around start to cry as well._

_"Err….w-wait" Daisuke gasped feeling the sides of his shirt start to get wet, before he glared at his friends that where holding back there laughter because of were he was "I'm no good at this"_

_"Wait, aren't you to from rival villages, why aren't you fighting?" Zoe asked, her big blue eyes widening a little and they flickered from side to side._

_"Because he's my best friend." Kotemon whimpered, he rubbed his eyes and sniffs._

_"Y-Yeah, cause we're friends.." Bearmon agreed making all the baby digimon around them start to jump up and down singing friends that made both Koji and Takuya groaned and pulled apart crossing their arms, pouting._

_Bearmon and Kotemon suddenly blinked, they looked at eachother and the humans before crying more "Please don't tell…."_

_"We'll get in big trouble if are families find out!"_

_"Yeah if you keep are secret will show you something cool!"_

_"Follow us it's this way"_

_Daisuke laughs as both digimon began to pull him along, he glanced back at the others who quickly followed. He grinned and sang out mockingly at them, "But no telling!"_

_"I won't tell!" The other cried back making the other three laugh even more._

_~#~#_

_Tommy looks up the dusty path, they enter a huge rocky cave and looked around "Wow" Tommy gasped as Daisuke was now walking next to him "I know!"_

_"I think it is s-something…b-but it's two dark" Tommy said as he narrowed his eyes a little._

_Bearmon giggles and picks up a rock, he blows on it making it glow light blue before turning to the group and smiled "Are you ready?" Bearmon asked as he and Kotemon was standing on a pile of rocks._

_"Yeah…" J.P mumbled before blinking and looked at the digimon "For what?"_

_"You'll see!" Kotemon giggled as Bearmon pressed the rock on the wall behind him, making large circles of light that swashed straight up into the middle of the wall in front of the group showing a large bird painting that had lost half of the painted rocks/_

_"Cool…" Takuya gasp, he walks forward and blinks "What is it?"_

_Kotemon giggles and waves his small hand around "Behold the great protector of this island."_

_"Ornismon!"_

_Neemon walked up, his small eyes narrowed at the painting "Interesting...umm Bokomon? What are we looking at?"_

_"Bokomon? What does it say already!" Takuya and Koji muttered at the same time, they blink and looked at each other before growling and looked away._

_"Don't you two know how to be patient?" Bokomon signed_

_"No!" They replied._

_Bokomon groans, he pulls his book out and reads from it "Digi-code…wings…that's it, it says return the digi-code back to the wings of the bird!"_

_"But what does that mean?" Takuya blinked in confusion, his lips twitches as he watches Bokomon rush up to the marking on the walls and read more._

_"How do we return code to a picture?" Koji asked annoyed, his eyes flickers up at the picture and back to the digimon who grunts more._

_Zoe leans forward, she walks a couple steps and pouts "There must be away."_

_"Maybe w-we should go b-back.." Tommy said, the boy plays with his finger shyly, rocking on the balls of his feet._

_"Yeah it probably is getting dark now" Daisuke agreed while everyone sighed, but nodded then they followed the digimon out. Once out, Zoe had to cover her eyes from the setting sun while J.P let out a loud yawn_

_The golden head girl blinks her eyes, she watches the sun before turning back to look at the others "The legend say that Ornismon protects this island right?"_

_"If that's true then…where is he?" J.P asked, his pouts and places his hands into his pockets._

_The tall redhead boy groans, he looks up at the sky "Maybe he's sleeping and needs the digi-code to wake him up." Takuya muttered closing his eyes and Daisuke walked up to his right and leaned against him sleepy, making Takuya look down at him with a soft smile before putting his arm around him "Maybe he can stop the digimon tribes from fighting."_

_"Really?" All the digimon around them looked up hopefully, their eyes glowed brightly "Then you do believe in Ornismon" before all the digimon around then began to jump on them pushing them down laughing when suddenly a large sword shoot out of now where and almost hit both Takuya and Daisuke._

_"This is a secret place and your not welcome!" Growled a voice looking up they saw Dinohyumon, Takuya hoped to his feet angrily. He looks at his brother and quickly made sure he was okay before turning his angery eyes to the digimon._

_"This battle is wrong!" Takuya yelled as Dinohyumon and the other human digimon jumped down in front of them_

_Dinohyumon sneered while another human digimon picked up Bearmon and throw him away from Kotemon "It's none of your business."_

_"Bearmon!" Zoe and Daisuke as they both run over to him, Daisuke leaned down and held him up. "Your nothing but a bully" Zoe growled as the beast digimon appeared charging at the human digimon and starting a small battle._

_"No more fighting" Bearmon gasped, he flinches slightly as he leaned agaisnt Dasiuke._

_"Please stop it" Kotemon whimpered making all the baby digimon cry._

_"No more.." Koji and Takuya said together back to back as they scan everyone around, their eyes landed on their friends, family_

_Takuya turns his gaze onto Daisuke and Zoe, he watched as both tried to help Bearmon "This has got to stop"_

_"Enough" Koji thought , watching J.P and Tommy trying clam down the crying digimon, Tommy moved quickly towards Kotemon who was shaking._

_"No More!"_

_"No More!"_

_"No More!" "_

_"__**NO MORE!**__"_

_"__**Execute**__!" Takuya yelled, slamming the loop of data around his hands against his D-Tector, the data fluttered against his hand as he slammed it against his D-Tector "__**Sprit Evolution**__!" he screamed as data looped around him, he felt the familiar sensation of the date turning into burning fire, the flames danced against his skin pulling it of and replacing it with another and when the data disappeared in his places was the familiar fair warrior Agunimon._

_"__**Execute**__!" Koji yelled, slamming the loop of data around his hands against his D-Tector. It glowed an unbelievable light "__**Beast Sprit Evolution**__!" he screamed as data looped around him, his bones snapped and cracked. The began to re-arch in place, his skin suddenly grow hard "__**RAWHHHH**__" Koji's voice could be heard from inside the data, and when the data disappeared in his places was the beast sprit of light, Kendogarurumon._

_"NNNNNO MORE!" Agunimon yelled slamming into Dinohyumon while Kendogarurumon let out a loud 'no more' as well before he slammed into Grizzlymon, both digimon slamming the other digimon into two opposites walls, causing a puff smoke and a few rocks to fall to the ground in loud 'thumps'_

_Agunimon felt the heat of his flames, he glared at the human digimon and stepped back, he stood high mighty looking down at the digimon "Stop this battle now before it's too late!"_

_Kendogarurumon sneered, his large teeth flashed in the light. His body glowed with light and he leaped back "You're destroying your own people!"_

_"Kotemon…..you are never to speak to that beast ever again…you will obey me!" Dinohyumon hissed, he pushed his way past Agunimon and glared a little at the smaller digimon who hiccupped and pushed himself up shakily. _

_Grizzymon hisses, he glared at the bright beast digimon and moved around him, "Bearmon!" he hiss loudly, his nose twitches lightly. _

_"Don't make me" Bearmon whimpered sadly, his eyes tearing up._

_Grizzlymon's lip curled up to show his fangs "You know better, so came here!"_

_"I'm sorry" Kotemon whimpered as Bearmon slowly walked past him._

_"How could they!" Zoe hissed standing up, her fingers digging into her skin, before leaning down and helping up Daisuke who pouted, watching his new digi-friend leave._

_J.P stared, wide eye. "They're terrible!" _

_Daisuke walked over to Tommy and softly rubbed his back hopefully to stop his soft sobs, the boy sniffed and rubbed his eyes, hiccupping softly "It's alright Tommy."_

_"Good bye Bearmon.." called Kotemon, he glanced at his friend and followed the human digimon._

_"Good bye Kotemon!"_

_Tommy looks around, his eyes widen a little before he tugs on his friends shirt "huh…..u-ummm Daisuke.."_

_"Hmm yeah?" Daisuke mumbled, turning to look at his friend._

_"Um are r-rocks supposed to do this?" Tommy asked getting the redhead's attention straight away, the redhead turns around and looks at his pouting friend._

_"….No Tommy they not!" Daisuke gasped, him and Tommy started at the rock in Tommy hands as it glowed bright orange, it sparkled brightly._

_"M-Maybe there s-something inside?" Tommy asked, his nose wiggled a little, he raises the rock up and watches it sparkled a little more._

_"…Like the digi-code.." Daisuke gasped, Tommy's eyes widen and nodded. They looked at each other and rushed towards the others._

_~#~#~_

_"The time has come for us to fight for peace…we can no long stand by and let the beast digimon destroy are people…I was hoping this day would never came, but I'm afraid we have no choice, I am sorry to say….as of now we go to war!" Yelled D'arcmon to the human digimon making them cheerer, Takuya and J.P ran though the group._

_"I don't know if it's possible to stop this thing now..." Takuya gasped looking around, his eyes spotting all the crazy cheering digimon._

_J.P mumbles softly, his eyes grows sadly, "Don't say that.."_

_"Just make sure they are ready." said Dinohyumon up ahead of them, he turns his head and spots the group "Takuya"_

_"Huh!" both J.P and Takuya blinked and walked up to him as Kotemon, Tommy and a few baby digimon slipped out of an window and started to clime across a wire above them._

_The human digimon looks down at the redhead, he eyes flashing in the lights above them"We need your help, and that of Agunimon we will be honored if you fight along are side."_

_"Tommy?" J.P blinked as he watched Tommy follow Kotemon, he suddenly yelped when Takuya hit him in the stomach making him hold his stomach._

_Takuya's eyes slipped over at the boy and looked back over at Dinohyumon, "Be quiet."_

_"Hmm." Dinohyumon blincked in confusion._

_"Er...He said tomorrow J.P's really lazy that way…"Takuya laughs and waves his hand around, a sweat-drop runs down the back of his head before grins weakly "…Before we talk about that I have to ask you something, I heard that D'arcmon was an real assents of AncientGreymon….is that true?" Takuya asked nervously as J.P let out a loop-sided grin as he nodded his while sweat-drops formed on the back of there heads before J.P spanned around and legged it away._

_"Man I need to work out more." J.P muttered as he ran to the old building in the middle of the island while back in the beast digimon village Zoe, Daisuke, Bearmon and Koji sat in the little hut waiting for the moment beast to go away._

__"Man I need to work out more." J.P muttered as he ran to the old building in the middle of the island while back in the beast digimon village Zoe, Daisuke, Bearmon and Koji sat in the little hut waiting for the moment beast to go away.__

_"Look it's Hippogriffomon!" cried one of beast digimon making the four turn to see the white bird_

_"I had hoped this day would never came, we must fight for peace….we can no long forgive what they have done to our people, the human digimon must be punished…to day we claim our victory!" Hippogriffomon yelled getting cheerers from the beast digimon. Takuya grunts and shakes his head, his lowers eyes eyes sadly._

_~#~#_

_"Koji!" called a familiar voice, the raven head blinks and turns his head. Daisuke and Bearmon sits together, Daisuke gently teaching the digimon how to play a game with paper before Bearmon stiffens and sniffs. Daisuke blinks and looks over his shoulder too see Grizzlymon stomping towards them before he stopped in front of the small group "You carry the spirit of Kendogarurumon, Hippogriffomon is also a descendent of Ancientgarururumon…will you help him?"_

_The boy snorts and turns his head from the digimon, his pale hands twitches and he shakes his head light "I don't think so."_

_"But why!" Grizzlymon asked stunned, eyes eyes widen and his ears twitches in disbelief._

_Koji groans, he looks at the digimon and shakes his head more, "Because this isn't my fight…in fact I think this battle….this war is wrong!"_

_J.P pocks his head over the window seal, Koji stares as the boy puts his finger to his lips "Shhh.."_

_"On second thought it might be fun.." The boy mutters, looking to the side as J.P grins widely at him._

_"Come here!" Grizzlymon laughed, throwing his paws across the boys shoulder and pulled him closer to his furry body._

_The golden head girl gasps, her blue eyes widen and she slams her hands against the wooden table, making cups and such spill over"How can you even think about helping them, all this fighting got to stop!" She shrieked loudly, her hair wiggled around like angery snakes "You do this and I'll never talk to you again!"_

_"Everything's going to be alright Zoe…I know what I'm doing." Koji said through gritted teeth. He winks at the girl before he turns his attention to the digimon on him, he allowed the digimon to pull him away._

_"Hey Zoe, Daisuke!" Called a voice by the window. The small group turns and stares blankly before gasping when J.P pocks his head up and chuckles at their expression "Tahh-Dahhh! Magic!"_

_Daisuke and Bearmon giggles while Zoe gasps loudly, she pushes herself up and stares at the boy "J.P?"_

_"We got us a plan!" J.P whispered, making fumes up before nodding for them to follow him._

_"A plan?"_

_"If I've learnt anything Bearmon. Is too just go along with it."_

_"Oh."_

_~#~_

_Daisuke peers through the dark cave, his eyes darting back and forward "Hello?!"_

_"Anybody home?" Bearmon pocks his head in, Daisuke gently took the younger digimons paw and lead him fair down into the darkness._

_Suddenly a soft snivel before Daisuke felt arms circle around him, looking down the boy smiles at Kotemon who grins up at him and turns his attention to the digimon holding the boys hand"Bearmon?"_

_"Huh?" Bearmon blinks, he looks at his friend and sniffs softly "K-Kotemon! What are you doing here?"_

_Kotemon giggled, he steps back and throws his arms around, he then picked up a small rock making it glow light blue "Tommy and J.P helped me get away….we have a plan, look!"_

_"Tommy?" Daisuke mumbled softly, looking for his best-friend, when suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder making said boy squeal._

_Tommy giggled as Daisuke turns to look at the boy "Sorry D-Daisuke…didn't mean t-too scare you.."_

_"Stupid orange hat boy!" The red-head muttered playful._

_"Ah, stupid redhead boy!" Tommy grinned, Daisuke took his hand and bowed "Ah to-shay. My little orange hat friend."_

_Tommy laughed "Little? Daisuke? I'm taller then you." He smiled at the red-head got on his tip-toes making the boy laugh more._

_"Not anymore."_

_On the side lines, stood the young digimon friends, they too held hands watching the humans "They're really are good friends aren't they?"_

_"Yup" J.P grinned, walking toward them "When we first meet Tommy was to sacred to trust any of us, and well Daisuke pulled him out of his shell and as you can see Tommy and Daisuke became the best of friends!" The dark head boy smiled, leaning down to pick up a rock._

_"So?" Zoe asked, walking towards the small group "What this master play you guys made?"_

_"Well. Me and Tommy found out away to stop the fighting….show her.." J.P said nodding to the small hat boy, who blushed and picked up a rock._

_Tommy smiled, he blow gently on the rock, making it glow "This is a p-picture of Ornismon the p-protector of this island right?" He said, pointing at the picture behind them"A-All we have to do is fill in the m-missing digi-code and wake him up, he'll stop the f-fighting!"_

_Daisuke stared up at the picture, his eyes suddenly widen and his grinned "Right, return the digi-code to the wings of bird, that's what Bokomon said, and this place is filled of digi-code, we just need to put it back together like a big puzzle"_

_"And if we all work together we can do this in no time!" Zoe smiled, clapping her hands together._

_"Yeah a-and I'm a jigsaw puzzle c-champion" Tommy grinned doing a peace sign with his fingers._

_Daisuke giggled, he pulled the other into a hug "Whoa. You're a genius Tommy!"_

_"Hey! What about me?" J.P cried out in vein._

_The red-head glanced at him and smiled slightly "Oh." He muttered, looking to the side "J.P too."_

_Zoe laughs, she nods her head in agreement. "Yeah. You know what's really puzzling is that you thought of this J.P." Zoe said with her arms out making everyone laugh._

_"HEY" J.P yelled as everyone got to work "Why is everyone picking on me today?"_

_"Umm" Bearmon ran over to the blonde girl on her knee in front of a small pill of rock with his arms full of glowing rocks "Here's a bunch more"_

_Daisuke turns his head and picks up a rock, he grins and holds it out to Tommy, "Great keep them coming!"_

_"Umm H-Here?" Tommy blinks, he looks at the rock and tries to put up to the picture, he grows sad when it doesn't fit. Daisuke notice this and places his hand onto the boys shoulder "Try turning it around.." Daisuke nodded as Tommy agreed and turned it around making it fit. The boys grinned widely and high-fived each other, gleeful._

_Kotemon giggles and takes a rock from a baby digimon's round head, he turns to the boys hands them the rock "Here you go."_

_Both boys chuckles, Tommy stokes the digimon on the head before taking the rock "Thanks."_

_Daisuke smiles, he turns his gaze onto another place and gasped "We're still missing a peace over here….maybe I can get a better look if I move over here."_

_"Hey Daisuke! I think I've found it" J.P yelled walking over with two large rocks that fit together, both glowed brightly, the small boy nods and takes one of the rocks._

_"Oh we've got big trouble!" Suddenly Bokomon rushed in, he almost tripped over a couple of rocks but stayed high and mighty._

_Tommy jumps a little and turns to look at the small digimon, his eyes blinks a little "W-What is the m-matter?"_

_Bokomon breaths harshly and wiggles his arms around "The battle have officially began!"_

_"Even worse it's close by" Neemon nodded his head, his ear flicked around as he moved his head._

_Zoe gasps, she turns her head to look at the others. Her sky like eyes sadden"We're to be late….what do we do now?"_

_"Ee keep going, that's what we do…it's never two late too help" J.P says, holding his hands up and putting more rocks into place, with a little help from Daisuke of course._

_"J.P you need to.." Daisuke explained, flipping the rock around "Bokomon? We could use same more hands"_

_Bokomon gasped, he speed up "You've got it Mister!"_

_"Can we use are feet two? AHHH" Neemon asked before tripping over "Here" Neemon said, sitting up and passing a glowing rock to a baby digimon who past it to a another one and then so on until it go to Zoe who giggled, her cheeks a dusty pink color "Thanks!"_

_Dasiuke ran over to Tommy and helped him move a huge rock up before he noticed a rock when suddenly a loud thump erupted around them._

_Zoe looks up, her eyes filled with worry as a few rocks fell from the roof, "It's getting closer we need to hurry"_

_Daisuke turns and legs it back towards the palace he was. He pushes the last rock in and smiles brightly "I'm all done!"_

_"Really?" everyone asked, looking at the boy who blushes, "W-Well all the places were the words are. Have been put back together."_

_"Great job Daisuke" Kotemon nodded his head, his eyes turning into a famous eye smile._

_J.P blinks, he stares at the writing before he turns around "Hey Bokomon, think you can read that?"_

_Bokomon jumps and grins, he hits his chest proudly "Of cause" He says smugly before moving towards the wall and scanned it "Let me see most of this is cracked and fainted but most of it is in tacked….very good color good preservation…..and that's upside down"_

_"Come on what does it say?" J.P asked, pouting a little._

_Bokomon frowns, he looks at the others and rolls his head slightly "Oh well umm something about…..fear?"_

_"Fear of what?" everyone asked before an loud exposition rang around them making everyone follow over, they gasped when more glowing rocks began to fall from the ceiling._

_"We can't give up….we have to try again!"_

_"We can do it!"_

_~#~#_

_Takuya sniffs, he looks down at all the human digimon around him, suddenly a light pink head digimon moved towards Dinohyumon "Any sign of D'arcmon sir?"_

_"Not yet….if she doesn't get here soon then Agunimon can lend us." Dinohyumon smiles. He turns to look at the small human boy._

_Takuya stares blankly, he turns his head before grunts. He springs into a ran, making the human digimon gasp he ran past them._

_"Takuya! Were are you going!"_

_Takuya ducks into an ally-way before yelping when the ground shakes around him, suddenly a digi-egg flys over him. The boy leaps forward and catches the egg "It's an ambush!" cried an human digimon as more beast digimon canons came around the building's firing at them turn a few human digimon into digi-eggs/_

_Takuya gasped and gently palces the egg onto the ground_

_"Out my way!"_

_~#~#_

_Koji snorts as watches digimon turn into eggs, anger welled up in his chest and he glares at Grizzlymon "You can stop all this, why don't you do something!"_

_"Unless you plan to help us, keep your opinions to yourself!" Grizzlymon growled out, his eyes narrowed at the human boy who snorts again._

_"Oh yeah. Well here is an opponent. Anymore of your people get hurt it's your fault" Koji shoot back, his eyes flashing in the light._

_"GRRR….GET OUT OF MY WAY" Yelled Grizzlymon jumping down from the loge, Koji rolls his eyes turns his head, he see Takuya running up an ally-way. The boy skids to a stop and looks at him, holding his D-Tector up. Koji nods in agreement. _

_"__**Execute**__!" Koji yelled, slamming the loop of data around his hands against his D-Tector, the burning bright lights of data loops around his small body. "__**Sprit Evolution**__!" he screamed, feeling his body twisted and turn. His skin shined brightly, it almost burned his eyes. When the data disappeared in his places was the warrior of light, Lobomon_

_"__**Execute**__!" Takuya screamed, slamming the loop of data around his hands against his D-Tector "__**Beast Sprit Evolution**__!" he screamed as data looped around him, flames burned his skin, his boned cracked and re-build themselves. "__**RAWHHHH**__" Takuya's voice could be heard from inside the data, when the data disappeared in his places was the familiar fair beast warrior BurningGreymon_

_BurningGreymon looks around and hisses, he stretches out his wings and leaps into the air. His golden wings flapping harshly against the blood smelled air._

_"Move it!" Lobomon growled, leaping down, pushing beast digimon out the way. He looks up at Burninggreymon "Takuya" he yelled before kicking a beast digimon away from him "Can't you see I'm busy…now get out of the way." He mutters, looking at the digimon and carried on running._

_"Koji…it's getting worse this has to stop!" Takuya yelled flying pass a canon before landing and throwing two beast and human digimon away from each other, he growled at both when they stood up._

_"What are you doing?" Dinohyumon yelled at him, his eyes widen._

_BurningGreymon looks at him and snorts, he leaps back into the death sent wind "What you should be doing!"_

_"GRR…stop him…tack him down" Dinohyumon yelled as BurningGreymon landed by a cannon, the one trying to drill into the place the others are. Sneering BurningGreymon placed his huge paws onto the machine._

_"Huh?…" Dinohyumon looks around, he glares at all the human digimon standing around "Why are you standing there? It is your duty to destroy all who goes against us"_

_Grizzlymon hisses, his furry fluttered up on ends "Hippogriffomon where are you?"_

_D'arcmon turn around and growled out in annoyances "How can you leave us like this? We need you!"_

_~#~#~_

_Tommy stood up on his tip-toes, he pushed the last rock into place before he pushes himself back and stares up at the painting, "Hmm….t-that's it!…."_

_Daisuke rolls his head and moves to streach out his arms and yawns softly "We've done the best we can do.."_

_"That's hope it's good enough.." Bokomon muttered sadly, he looks down at his book and sighs._

_J.P grumbled, he gently rubbed his arms, he stretches out his back, ignoring the loud crack that echoed from it, "Can you make this quick….My body isn't built for this kind of work"_

_"J.P! you say that about everything" Zoe wined, pushing herself up and flicking her golden hair out of her face._

_Bokomon snorted, he eyed the writing on the wall and looked back at the others "Keep it down will yah…I need to think."_

_"Sorry if I'm about to puke here." J.P groaned, he pouts and rolls his eyes, sitting down on a rock._

_"It says anger and fear." Igorning J.P's comment, Bokomon blincked in confusion, his eyes moving from side to side as he read before he pouts "That's what it says.."_

_"Huh?"_

_"That's it! Bokomon sneers a little and glares at the wall "Youou could of wait until I finished reading to full down!" Bokomon signed annoyed, making everyone fall down. The small white digimon then takes a big breath of air "It says for the greatest power if you wish to be heard then return the digi-code to the wings of the bird…fill this code with anger and fear and I shall once again appear!"_

_J.P snorts, he turns his head a little and throws a small rock across the ground, "Anger and fear this Ornismon sound really tasty to me.."_

_"Unless Ornismon is really a evil digimon!" Daisuke mumbled, walking up to the boy and sitting next to him. He noticed everyone was looking at him in horror "I meant he could be!_

_Bokomon looks at the red-head, he wobbles towards the small boy "I'm afraid he's right, this great protector is not what he seems."_

_"I wonder if he's the reason the digimon are fighting in the first place, and we're helping.." Neemon said slowly before gasping and throwing the rock in his hands._

_Bokomon turned to look at the others, he now stood on the same rock of J.P and Daisuke "Someone is trying to bring him back….and they know how to do it…this digimon war was start on purpose."_

_"By who!" The golden head girl asked, standing up straight and looking down at the rocks._

_"What about the other part of the wall." Kotemon asked, he tugs on the girls jacket and pouts up at her with a sadden expression._

_Bearmon looks down at his feet and shovlled around "T-The part about AncientGreymon and AncientGarururumon.."_

_"If we finish the part about AncientGreymon, and AncientGarururumon maybe we can bring them back too." Kotemon asked softly, Zoe and J.P turned to look at the black picture on the wall._

_J.P turns his head, he scans the colorful picture and noticed something "Hey I know that shape."_

_Daisuke looks at the boy next to him and leans forward a little "What is it?"_

_"Hippogriffomon and D'arcmon they both have this thing…what ever it is" J.P said, he smiles at the boy and ruffles his hair "See. I take notice of things."_

_"The staff and The necklace.." Zoe mumbled, putting her hand onto her chin and titled her head "It does seem strange they both have it.."_

_Daisuke grumbled a little, his head moving side to side from J.P's hand ruffling his head. He suddenly gasped and slapped the hand away"What if their putting digi-code those wings.."_

_J.P held his hand before he pushed himself to his feet and looked down at the other "Takuya and Koji need to know about this…..I think we better go tell them."_

_"Tommy, Daisuke you guys finish the wall, will be right back." The boy called and ran towards the opening, Zoe heat on his trail "Good luck!"_

_Daisuke titles his head, he turns to look at the others and smiled "You heard him that's bring back the Ancient warriors.."_

_"What wrong?" Kotemon asked his friend, noticing the sad expression on his face._

_Bearmon whimpered and rubbed his face "I'm sad….I don't understand why anyone would want to start fighting in the first place..."_

_Bokomon smiled and placed his own paw on the younger digimon's shoulder "Let's get to it then!"_

_~#~#~_

_Zoe skids to a stop and looks back at the boy behind her and places her hands onto her hips "Come on J.P, we're almost there!" She giggled before gasping when suddenly a familier digimon leaped past her._

_"Whaaa why did you stop?" J.P asked, he blushes brightly becasue he almost when fell face first into her butt._

_"Quiet…that's D'arcmon!" She whispered, finger against her pale lips. _

_J.P blinks, he stumbled towards the girl and rolls his head to the side "Where?"_

_"Over there!" Zoe whispered, pointing over to the digimon before gasping as the said digimon glowed and flash into a white bird "She became Hippogriffomon!"_

_"That explains a lot" J.P grumbled, getting up making Zoe gasp as she stumbled a little "Come on…Takkie and Koji needs to know now!"_

_J.P rushed down a hallway before yelpping and skidding back, his arms waving around "Who that was a close one!" He cried as a canon flow past them "Lets even the odds!"_

_Zoe smirks, she holds her D-Tector out "Way~ Ahead of yah!"_

_"__**Execute**__!" The golden head girl yelled, slamming the bright pink loop of data around her hand against her D-Tector "__**Sprit Evolution**__!" She screamed as data looped around her, she shuddered as she felt her skin being pulled off and replaced by a more feather like skin. Once the data disappeared in the golden head girls places was the warrior of wind, Kazemon! _

_J.P grin's widenly at the digimon and holds out his own D-Tector._

_"__**Execute**__!" J.P yelled, slamming the loop of data around his hands against his D-Tector "__**Sprit Evolution**__!" He cried as data looped around him, he grunted a few times when his skin was ripped from his body by lighting. The lighting wrapped around his data like boy, replacing the skin with thunder like skin and when the data disappeared in his places was the warrior of Thunder, Beetlemon! _

_Beetlemon leaps on top of the huge rock in the middle of the island. He looks around and growls"Now we do it my way!" He hisses holding his hand in the air, it started to spark brightly "__**Thunder fist!"**__ before slamming it down on top of the building in the middle of the battle making a large thunder shoot out around the battle, it flashed wildly and brightly, cousing evenone to skid to a stop and look around for the source._

_Hippogriffomon shrieked, his wings flattered around "What was that?"_

_"J.P" Lobomon skidded to a stop as Grizzlymon, Dinohyumon looked up at the beetle digimon. The warrior of light stared up at the digimon, just as BurningGreymon flattered by him "What's he doing?"_

_Beetlemon stares down the digimon, he stands high and might. His sparkling arms crossed over his chest "We've all been deceived!"_

_"This digimon war was planed!" Kazemon yelled tacking a few steps forward, her wings glittered in the lighting around her, her wind only made the lighting flash about more._

_"Hippogriffomon!"_

_"Is D'arcmon…we saw the transformation" _

_Hippogriffomon growled, he looks back at his digimon, his feathers fluttered around "They're lying!"_

_"That is impossible….what proof do you have" Grizzlymon yelled, he stomps forward a couple of steps._

_Kazemon glares at the digimon, she floats a little in the air, the wind slashes around her, showing her anger "Just look at Hippogriffomon's necklace!"_

_"It's the same as the one of D'acmon's staff" Beetlemon hissed loudly, causing another flash of lighting behind him and Kazemon._

_Dinohyumon blinks, he looks at the other human digimon in disbelieve "That can't be!"_

_"Well! lets take a look!" Lobomon said turning his head to look at the digimon "Dinohyumon where is D'arcmon?"_

_"I…..I don't know" Dinohyumon blincked in confused, he turns to look for the female digimon but found no sign of her anywere, it was almost like she was never there._

_Kazemon sneers, she moves higher into the air making her body shine brightly from the lighting around her"For the greatest power if you wish to be heard then return the digi-code to the wings of the bird…fill this code with anger and fear and I shall once again appear!"_

_"You caused all of this because you wanted to bring back Ornismon!" Lobomon growled angrily, turning to look at the pure white bird digimon._

_"A worthy cause I'll say" Hippogriffomon chuckled, leaping onto a rock to stare the other digimon down._

_"How can you fustifie by destroying innocent life's?….what kind of monster are you anyway." BurningGreymon hissed, his body flashing with flames._

_"A smarter one then you…..__**Hippogriffomon slid ever Evolution D'arcmon**__" yelled Hippogriffomon as he disappeared in a bright loop data and reappeared as the female digimon who stood smugly._

_Grizzlymon hisses, he stumbled back a little "We've been fighting for a lie"_

_"Darcmon really betrayed us all." Dinohyumon mutters, his own eyes flashing in sorrow._

_"Power…with Ornismon I will rule the world….thanks for the help and your digi-code" D'arcmon said as she raised her staff, it glowed brightly as all the eggs started to float up to the sky "Now let your anger and fear fill these wings!"_

_"No she stealing are digi-code!"_

_BurningGreymon gasped as the eggs started to disappear into a bright pink light "No!"_

_"Very soon my power will be unimaginable…you should know the history of your new queen…." D'arcmon spoke smugly, she leaned her body against her staff " In Ancient times Ornismon was an evil digimon who's thirst for power was endless he destroyed everything in his path, AncientGreymon and AncientGarururumon deviated him and seated him away with in this island, when I first came here I discovered his true power and dilacerated my life to bring him back and tacking over the digital world" D'arcmon explained with an evil and twisted smile on her face_

_"So many have suffered because of your selfish greed." Grizzlymon hissed, he stalked forward angrily._

_"D'arcmon how could you done something like that…you promised us peace and then it will be safe!"_

_"It will be….as my slaves" D'arcmon laughed as the bright pink light zipped to her staff then changed to blue and exploded into the air._

_"What's happening" BurningGreymon blinks as red bars raised from the ground, slashing through rocks and other things in its way._

_Lobomon groaned, he jumped away from the bar and watched in disbelief as the red bars joined to make a large egg shape._

_~#~#~_

_Kotemon whimpered. Many different sizes rocks fell from the clinging and a large rock was about to hit him if not for Daisuke who had jumped rolled him away from it "You okay?"_

_Kotemon pushes himself up, his legs shakes and he nods a little "Y-Yeah.." _

_Daisuke smirked and got up before looking at Tommy and nodding to him. The other boy turns to look out the opening, his eyes hardening "Right" Tommy grinned and pulled out his D-Tector as Daisuke pulled out his._

_"__**Execute**__!" Tommy and Daisuke yelled, slamming the loop of data around their hands against there D-Tector "__**Sprit Evolution**__!" they screamed as data looped around them. Tommy shuddered around as he disappeared into a freezing cold cocoon of data, his body glowed a bright white color, tiny hairs popped out. Daisuke hummed at the familiar and welcoming feeling of his body growing warmer, his skin began to pop golden hairs out as well as his hair turning another color and when the data disappeared in the two boys places were the warrior of Ice and Earth, Kumamon and Cielemon._

_"__**Crystal Freeze**__" Kumamon yelled blowing out ice and freezing a few rocks sending himself back, he used his legs to push himself from slamming into a wall._

_Cielemon held up his hammer from the ground and slammed it down on the ice, he watched as it smashed into many different pieces "__**Seismic Sledge**__"_

_Kumamon blinks, he sees the large purple egg "Now what?" He mumbled before gasping when the egg hatches into a fire like bird._

_"Gha" Lobomon gasped as the bird flow past him and BurningGreymon "Ornismon!"_

_"H-He's alive" Kotemon gasped, he stumbled back in fear. Cielemon patted him on the head "Don't show fear." He smiled, watching as the small digimon blinks and smiles brightly._

_"And we're in trouble.." Bearmon said as him and the other looked over the large hole in the middle of hall now._

_Cielemon mutters to himself before he rushed past them and jumped in "Look out!"_

_"Coming thought!" Kumamon agreed as he followed Cielemon._

_Kazemon looks down, she sees the two small digimon and smirks "Lets go!"_

_"Right be hide yah!" Beetlemon yells and flashes down after the butterfly digimon. The two cought up with the younger warrors easly._

_Kumamon growls, he pulls out his ice gun and glares at the bird "Now I'm mad!"_

_The butterfly digimon zips behind him, her wings buttered fast creating a slash of wind behind her "That's get him!"_

_Cielemon raises his arms and shouts out "Lets end this!"_

_"Who's up for fried chicken?"_

_**"I am!"**_

_"Ornismon! Come to me, it's time to tack our place in history and destroy them all…the Digital-world is mine" D'arcmon laughs loudly and leaps on top of the birds digimon. She smirks widely at the terrified expressions._

_Bokomon looks down at his book and back up, he gulps and shakes his head, "D'arcmon is really Murmukusmon, he can disuse himself as different digimon!"_

_"Murm-what?" Neemon asked, his ears twitching._

_Bokomon scowls, he snaps the other digimon's pants "Murmukusmon you moron an evil digimon thought to be extinct!"_

_The laughter from the female digimon suddenly mixed together. It was almost like a female's voice and a male voice "I control Ornismon, and now I shall control all of you!" Murmukusmon growled as the bird digimon attacked by shooting lighting out of its mouth._

_"You don't control me!" BurningGreymon hissed shooting up at him, his wings busted into flames, making him go faster "Let's stop this loser"_

_"You ready?" Kazemon asked Cielemon who nodded before the fairy digimon spanned around and throw him before following after him, Beetlemon throw Kumamon and followed the other three._

_"__**Pyro Barrage**__" BurningGreymon yelled throwing fire bullets at the bird._

_"__**Holing Raiser**__" Lobomon said shooting out a light beam that was followed by "__**Crystal Freeze**__"_

_Murmukusmon rolls his eyes, he growled but yelped suddenly as Kazemon appeared in front him. The butterfly digimon giggles and titles her head suddenly data wrapped around her "__**Kazemon Slide Evolution Zephyrmon**__" Kazemon disappeared into dater and reappeared as a beautiful bird like warrior "__**Plasma Paws**__" she cried as her hands glowed red before shooting at Murmukusmon. The digimon leaped out the way of the attack and chuckled when the digimon stopped and looked down at him angrily._

_"__**Thunder Fist**__" Beetlemon yelled throwing his fist that was sparing at Murmukusmon, but was thrown back at a ball of pink that was fired from Murmukusmon mouth/_

_"__**Seismic Sledge**__" Cielemon yelled with his hammer in hand, Murmukusmon leaned back missing the hammer. Cielemon gasped as he fell over the other side, skidding to a stop "__**Ceilemon Slide Evolution Kyumon**__" once the data disappeared in the foxes place was a orange lion like digimon "__**Seismic Howling**__" Kyumon growled as an large orange ball shoot out of his mouth and took the shape of lion face, Murmukusmon covered his face as it hit him, but sadly it wasn't strong enough to tackle him down _

_Murmukusmon chuckles, he looks down at the bird digimon "Now let's show them same real power"_

_"Tack cover" Dinohyumon yelled, throwing his arms up as a bunch of burning red balls fell towards them._

_"Our only choice is to retreat!"_

_"I'm afraid we've lost my friends" Bokomon whimpered, his body shaked a little._

_Kotemon hiccups, he turns his head and looks at the image on the walls "AncientGreymon, AncientGarururumon we need your help!"_

_"You're wasting your time, if they could help us, they would of" Bearmon cried, he shakes more than before and breaths deeply to calm himself down._

_Kotemon whimpers and shakes his head "Your wrong I'm not giving up on are people we need to have hope!"_

_"Oh my would you look at that!" Bokomon gasped, watching as the images began to glow brightly._

_"Is this even possible" Neemon asked before everyone gasped, Ornismon appeared with Murmukusmon on his head/_

_"Nice try!" Murmukusmon said as Ornismon destroyed the painting._

_Kotemon turned his head, his eyes widen and he rushed forward, arms out. Blocking the attack from hitting the others._

_"Kotemon!" BurningGreymon and Lobomon gasped as the orange and white egg fell down past them._

_"Kotemon!" Zephyrmon and Beetlemon shirked seeing the egg full down_

_"Kotemon!" Kyumon and Kumamon whimpered as everyone around them began to whimper and call out Kotemon's name._

_"Kotemon…." Bearmon whimpered walking backwoods sobbing quietly "no…no my friend….NOOO…..KOTEMON"_

_Suddenly the ground below the egg began to glow bright, the egg slowly landed on the ground, two large brightly glowing digimon raised next to it both letting out loud shrieks._

_"Bearmon!" One of the baby digimon gasped jumping over to him followed by everyone else._

_"What?…leave me alone….what is it!" Bearmon growled as the baby digimon pushed him over to the hole where the bear digimon saw the two digimon "Kotemon's data…he revised the ancient digimon…Kotemon!"_

_"Celebrate while you can, the ancient digimon won't be alive for long!" Murmukusmon growled throwing his arm in to the air "Ornismon attack!" letting out a loud shrike the bird attacked the two digimon._

_"Geranamo!" Kumamon yelled as he jumped down from where he was. Kyumon grunted and turned back into Cielemon, sighed before jumping down after the white bear._

_"Permite Consigliore Que" Zephyrmon called, her feathered wings flashing as she zipped down after the two._

_Beetlemon blinks, he looks at the others before flashing after them "What she said!"_

_"Go!" Lobomon growled as BurningGreymon gave him a push._

_"right be hide him" BurningGreymon yelled, flying after them._

_Everyone yelled as they attacked each attack hitting the bird as the digimon's cannon drifted up the red bars before they attacked the bars and the bird, making it blow up._

_"Ha-Ha…What?" Murmukusmon gasped as BurningGreymon attacked him right off the bird, the burning warrior used his tail and whips the digimon from the bird's head._

_"Alright Guys it's your turn/" BurningGreymon yelled as he swapped down and caught Cielemon on his back "AncientGreymon, AncientGarururumon"_

_Both digimon let out might roars and jumped into the air AncientGarururumon throw his swords into Ornismon wings while AncientGreymon shoot out a large fire ball from his mouth destroying the bird like digimon and the red bars around them._

_"Oniisan?" Cielemon said as BurningGreymon land and both digimon turned back into the human forms, Takuya had Daisuke on his shoulders_

_"Yeah!"_

_"..I love you.." Daisuke said happily before he laughed and hugged his brother._

_"I love you two!" Takuya laughed as well before walking over to the group that was now in front of Grizzlymon, Dinohyumon and Bearmon._

_"I'm ashamed we let it get this far, I thought I was doing the right thing forgive me" Grizzlymon whimpered sadly, his ear folded back._

_"You saw past are anger and fear, you saved are lives!" Dinohyumon said softly_

_"Come on you guys saved your self's, by realizing you can live in peace!" Takuya grinned, his shoulder bounced a little making Daisuke giggle._

_"I hate to admit it but I learn a lot from these kids…thanks for tha!t" Koji said letting a smile slip on his face making Bearmon and the baby digimon busted into giggles_

_"Alright enough with the mush already you guys are making me sick!" J.P moaned, rubbing his face and turning away._

_"look out below" yelled two voice above looking up everyone saw Bokomon and Neemon flouting down holding onto the pink umbrella "I've got a great Idea how about and Island vacation?"_

_"NO!" Everyone said_

_"Ah kidding" Bokomon said making everyone laugh._

_"we could stay here and help clean it up!" Zoe said_

_"Gha more work? Awe man this journey's killing me" J.P whimpered before yelping as a laud sneeze from next to him made him look at his should "or can we start with my shirt?"_

_"Sorry!" Takuya mumbled making everyone laugh harder._

_End Flash Back_

"Huh? An email from a…digimon?"

A small boy with messy black hair blinks, he sits in a hospital bed and clicks on the link, he yelps an image pops up of a young girl and two boys.

The girl was blonde with a pink hair and matching body warmer and skirt on her lap was a small boy with an large orange hat, they were sitting b hide a boy in a blue all in one suit, the boy seemed to be doing magic tricks.

The small black head rolls his head and gasped when his scream began to glow brightly "W-What?"

~#~#

A small girl with long purple hair looks around, her glasses flashes lightly and she pulls away.

"This new school uniform looks stupid…maybe I can where my cargo pants under the skirt." Yoile whimpered looking at the high school uniform. She sniffs and rubs her nose.

The girl steps around the changing room when suddenly a beep from her digi-vice caught her attention "huh? My digi-vice!"

~#~#~

"Someone send us a wired email!" A young girl said as she and her brother was on there family computer.

The small boy peeks at the scream and blinks a little "D-Don't open it, it could be a v-virus.."

"Naa it's just spam." The girl said opening it to show a picture, the picture was of a young girl with red hair that hanged around her neck, she was about 10 years old, the picture she was in, she sat between two boy's that looked like twins one in a blue jacket with a yellow shirt and bandana around his head while the other was in a green jacket with a red shirt under it, all three kids where doing the peace sign with there fingers.

"H-How strange."

~#~

Cody yelled, he holds a stick and slammed it against his Grandpa's. He whimpers and ducks an attack, he carries on practicing kendo when a loud beep caught his attention.

"Err.." The boy blinks and looks at the small pill in the concern of the room "…thanks for the lesson grandpa I have to go now!"

~#~#

"It's a photo!" A small boy said as him and his baby sister also their older sister stood by an computer.

The taller girl shifts the baby girl and rolls her shoulder, looking at the image of two boys, one older then the younger "Of who?"

One boy had a brown hat with goggles, he was also dressed in a red unbutton shit with an yellow shirt under it, he was leaning for would with a boy on his back, the boy had red spiky hair and a red and white stripy shirt under it, they both looked to be laughing.

"It's who I'm looking for!" said a digital picture that popped up before somehow jumping throw the scream and landing in the small boys arms.

"Jelly-fish!"

~#~#~

Daisuke growled running down, he was late because he was visiting his brother, the doctors say he was getting better which made him and Jun very happy. The red-head stopped behead a group of kids looking at jelly-fish in the shop window.

"But Jelly-Fish don't live in water" one of the boys said as four others said "oh right"

"Jelly-Fish live in computers and send emails" The small boy spoke as four others said "emails"

"Even little babies now that!"

Daisuke frowns, he rubs the back of his head "But...I always thought they lived in the ocean…." He mumbles before blushing when all the kids turned to look at him "whaaa nice chatting with you.." Daisuke whisled and began to walk away when suddenly ahis digi-vice when off making them run around him pulling at his clothes.

"Aww man!"

~#~#~

Daisuke cried as he entered the school and ran to the computer room before knocking on the door "Awe man I'm so late….Izzy's been calling me on my digi-vice for hours!"

"Digi-Digi"

"Mon-Mon" Daisuke said pulling the door open "Sorry I'm late Izzy/" the redhead said looking around and notice that 'everyone' was there, he blushed a little and quickly moved to the back, Demiveemon leaps onto his head and peers down at him.

Izzy sighs and turns to look at everyone "Okay everyone's here.."

"What about Mimi, Joe, and Sora" Cody asked, noticing the three wasn't here.

Izzy sighs, he turns his head to the side and looks up at his own digi-vice, "Well Mimi's on a plane right now, Joe is busy trying to get his test results….I never heard back from Sora."

"She's away at tennis camp all summer….she should be on her way back now.." Matt mumbled, running his hand through his messy blonde hair.

Daisuke grumbled slightly, he turns his head a little, he's little peeved that he had to cut he's time with Takuya today "Okay, so now we took row toll what's the big problem Izzy?" He asked, his eyes soften and he turned back around.

The boy looks at the redhead for a few seconds before he turned his body "Just take a look at this." He turn on the scream behind him, showing the group a photo of Jun and two boys that looked a lot alike…(Tai didn't like that very much)

"These photos where send to emails all over town." Izzy said walking past flicking it over to Zoe, Tommy and J.P.

The orange head boy explained "The emails were send by Diaboromon." Izzy then flicked the photo too the last one of Daisuke and Takuya making Daisuke freeze. Demiveemon wiggles a little down into Dasiuke arms and nuzzled his chest in comfort.

"You mean the one that appeared on the net all those years ago?" Yolei gasped, her purple hair bouncing as turned her head around to face Izzy.

Cody wiggled his self and rocked his legs shyly "D-Didn't you guys destroy him?"

"We thought we did." Matt admitted, nodding his head.

"Okay…" Tai mumbled slowly "But why is he emailing photos of Daisuke and Jun? They didn't even fight him."

"Well. That's what confused me. But there is a high chance he might have been after these people all along. He was going to America and Daisuke. You did say you spend a little awhile over there." Izzy mumbled, he turned to look at the boy "And I bet. If I do the math. You'd be in America when he tried to destroy the world."

Kari sighs and shakes her head, it would seem everything always leads back to Dasiuke, it worried her sometimes, it made her think what the boy was hiding was so bad "Um Ano..Daisuke who are those other people?"

"Those would be the other kids on my team.." Daisuke looks to the side, everyone looked at each other in disbelief. Daisuke has never spoken about his team before. They had only meet Zoe and no one else.

Cody blinks, he sees the red-head looking down, uncomfortable with the subject "But h-how can he still be alive?"

"Some of his data must've stayed behind after the battle…Daisuke did you or any of the others meet Diaboromon….or anything like that?" Izzy asked turning his gaze onto the boy, he sighs when Daisuke shakes his head.

"Hmm strange….when you open the email….a Kuramon is supposed to came out of the scream" Izzy hummed, walking over to his computer and turning around the scream showing the group the Jelly-fish digimon.

"Are you sure it's safe to be opening that?"

"Yes this is just a picture I made….I'll just bin it….the animations aren't very good?" Izzy said, looking at his scream. His eyes narrowed and he pulls the picture to the trash-bin.

Patamon looked around, he wiggled on top of T.K's hat before he sniffed softly "No one can tell how much damage Diaboromon could do if he gets into the real world.."

"Hey Izzy can you open up a digital gate to the internet?" Tai asked, pushing himself up a little. His bushy brown hair fluttered at his movements.

Matt crossed his arms over his chest, he nodded his head in agreement "All those Kuramon must be coming from same where."

"Then lets fine it and destroy him….I won't let him hurt Jun!" Tai said slamming his right fist into his left, everyone noted the burning fire in his right eye.

Kari gasped, she tighten her arms around Gatomon and moved to stand.

"I'm going too!" Daisuke said, turning to the brown head boy.

Tai tilted his head, he smiled and laughed "Hmm, but you guys need to stay here and get all the Kuramon it would be a deserter if they began to dig vole in the real world….we can't give him what he wants" Tai chuckled putting his hand on the redheads hair and ruffled it.

Daisuke walked back to the back of the room with a board look, he couldn't stop this feeling like this Diaboromon was real a digimon they new and fought against in the past, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"That's true, you better let Omnimon deal with this, like last time…I'll get start on opening a digital gate once I've done that, Tai and Matt needs to meet with Agumon and Gabumon…I'll try and find the source of those emails and open the gate." Izzy explained, watching as the boys stood up.

Gatomon's eyes twitched, her eyes flashes "It sounds purrrficted!"

Daisuke frown when suddenly he felt his phone vibrant, tacking it out and flipping it open we've out looking at the ID "Hello?" Daisuke asked lazily.

"DAISUKE" Screamed a familiar female voice on the other side of the line, making the redhead let out a startled yelp drowning everyone's attraction. The boy's eyes widen and he gapped like a fish.

"WHY THE HELL IS _MY_ PHOTOS BEING SEND AROUND THE WORLD?"

"Z-Zoe? Calm down….no….no….we're working on it.." Daisuke mumbled though the phone while Izzy's face darkened at the name of Zoe.

"I only sent the photos once and that was to you!"

"umm well I send them to J.P.." Daisuke mumbled nervously, his hands sweat and the angry voice of his teammate.

"Daisuke!"

"And Tommy, and Koji…and Koichi"

"I _know it_…wait so that means we-"

"Send them around the world!" Daisuke gasped loudly, suddenly he blinked and pouted "Wait isn't it like 1 in the morning over there?"

"Um well yeah my cousin opened an email and a Kuramon popped out!"

"oh"

"Look just sort this out!"

Daisuke sighed, he stared down at the phone in his hand before slowly clapping it closed "Okay we need to sort this out….I don't want to die" He grunted ignoring the laughter from the others.

"Its not that funny!"

~#~#~

"Ah no, you can't have it…it's mine" a young girl cried running down the street with a Kuramon in her arms, the girl had short brown hair, her clothing consisted of a shirt yellow dress. She let out a cry when she came to a dead end and whimper, the brunette fell to her knees, hiding the small digimon.

Daisuke looked down at the girl, he pouted annoyed "Look kid…it's dangerous. You can't keep it!"

"It's my pet…" The girl whimpered looking over her shoulder, watching as the other dark head boy walked up next to Daisuke.

"Please.." Daisuke groaned.

"Be a good girl." Ken smiled putting his hands together before almost gasping when their digimon popped out there back packs.

"And give it to us!"

The small girl gasped, she pushed herself up and looked at the two digimon "Why do you guys want my pet? When you got your own!"

"No I…but yeah…..hold that thought" Daisuke panicked, holding his hand up as his phone ringed. Smiling shyly, he tugged it out and lifted it to his ear.

The red-head listened to the annoyed voice of Izzy "Daisuke get a move on…you haven't send one Kuramon yet!"

"I don't see him chasseing kids all over the city" Daisuke crumbled, clapping his phone closed and glanced at the kid to see that ken had Kuramon in his hands and Demiveemon and Wormmon playing with the girl

~#~#~

Izzy hummed, he looked across the scream, emailing T.K "Kuramon are easily send thought email, and if they digi-vole, there date gets stronger and we won't be able to store them on are hard drive"

Suddenly a small window poped up with Tentomon in "Oh no more Kuramon are still heading thought the internet to the real world!"

"Why does Diaboromon keep sending these Kuramon thought the internet to the real world…maybe he wants Omnimon to came after him….but then why is he going after Daisuke and his team?" Izzy wondered, putting his hand to his chin and tilted his head in thought.

~#~#~

"I'm beat with chancing this Kuramon all over town" Daisuke groaned, he leaned against the wall of a moving train, glancing up at his partner who chuckled and sat down in one of the spare sets "Hey Ken?" Daisuke said as he felt his D-Tector start to vibrate meaning that Cielemon was trying to warn him about something. Tugging it out, he glanced at the scream.

Ken blinked, he tilts his head and eyed the object, "Huh? What?"

"Don't answerer that" Daisuke cried out as everyone turned to him when their phones ringed loudly. Everyone looked at the boy confused before yelping when Jell like digimon popped out.

"Talk about color ID!"

"Everyone turn your telephone's off!" Ken cried, he groaned as he caught a jellyfish-like digimon.

Daisuke groaned, he almost fell over when he stepped out of the tan-door, his arms filled with digimon"Gha Veemon why did you attack that Kuramon?"

"He looked at me wired!" Veemon pouted, he followed after the redhead who sighed.

"He's only got one eye, all he's look are wired!"

Ken tilted his head, he chuckled at the two "W-Well at least we got all the Kuramon Daisuke!"

"Yeah but….!"

"Izzy will be mad!"

~#~#~

"What!….why did you attack the Kuramon…..Are you trying to get captured?" Izzy asked thought the white phone, hair ruffled as he shakes his head annoyed.

"It's an accident….and don't worry nothing bad happen!" Daisuke sighed, running his hand through his red locks before he blinked confused "But…..that's not right is it?"

"No it's not…..I wonder why it didn't digi vole….oh umm just keep getting those Kuramon will sort this thing out!" Izzy groaned hanging up, he clapped his phone closer and sighed when Tentomon popped up on his scream once more.

"Great news Izzy, Tai and Matt has been upload onto the internet!"

~#~#~

Tai and Matt were flying thought the data steams with Agumon and Gabumon when suddenly a Kuramon fly out of nowhere and poked Agumon in the face, the small orange digimon groans and rubs his head with a pout.

"Agumon…careful." Gabumon muttered looking at his orange friend, his eyes flashing in the lights.

Agumon blinked and doggy-pattled through the air, his paws flopping along "How can it not see….with an eye that big?"

Tai lowed his head and frowned in confusion "The Kuramon are just ignoring us…where are they all going two?"

"We leave that to Daisuke and the others. Our job is to destroy Diaboromon." Matt muttered, he rolled his head to the side just as Agumon and Gabumon started to glow with date wrapped around them.

"Agumon worth-DNA dig vole to…."

"Gabumon worth-DNA digi vole to…"

The dater glowed brightly and after a few seconds the dater disappeared. In their place is two large mental heads that Tai and Mat flout over to and then a body flash thought the dater to join the heads, both head joined to make one metal head

"Omnimon!"

An opening appeared up ahead, the small group float through and entered a large hall like space with an amazing number of Kuramon flouting about, but the strange thing was that a large black ball stood in the middle.

"Be careful Omnimon, remember what he can do." Tai mumbled softly, he gently patted the head he was on, but gasped as a loud laugh bounced around.

The laugh sounded like it was mixed with a female's voice and a male's voice.

~#~#~

Daisuke pouted. His hands balled at his sides and looked around, he bite back a small growl as he looked "Were did he go….I just saw him here and then he ran off…how many place can a large eye ball hide"

"There!" Ken yelled running up to the redhead, causing the other to blink and looked around.

Daisuke turned his head to look around "Where?" He grunted before yelping softly when a Kuramon jumped from a statue and rushed off.

"After him!" Ken called, running after the digimon. Just as Veemon popped out of Daisuke's bag.

"Daisuke? Look!" Veemon mumbled, pointing to one of the large screens around town to see Omnimon.

Daisuke stared in shock at the screen, he looked back a little when Ken walked up next to him, holding the small Kuramon.

"Hey look their showing this again on the mega scream." A small blonde head girl mumbled, looking up at the screen.

The boy with her, looks up and mumbled softly, he blinked his green eyes "Oh. Yeah it's that huge battle from years ago, I wonder why they're showing it again.."

~#~#~

A small girl whimpered, she tilted her head a little and pocked the screen, just as a boy who looked exactly like her walked up behind her and placed his hand onto her small shoulder and tilted his own head.

"Is that about the wired email?" The boy asked his sister who nodded with puffy cheeks.

~#~#~

A small blonde head girl looks forward, she laid in a hospital bed. "..I hope they can beat him again..."

Next to the small girl sad a taller, dark head boy, he nodded in agreement "Me too."

~#~#

A small group of different coloured head boys stood around their school computer, all shoveling around.

"Diaboromon a bad looking dude." One of the boys mumbled making the others around him cheer in agreement.

"I wonder if there's anything we can do to help?"

~#~#~

"What are the Kuramon doing?" Tai wondered, watching as the digimon let out soft sound and began to chain themselves together.

A long, white sword short out of Omnimon's hand, he growled a little and swiped at the Kuramon "Transplanted sword!" He frowned as the digimon simply floated away.

"Forget them go after Diaboromon, he's the source." Matt called out as Omnimon summered a cannon and tried to attack the black ball but only to have the Kuramon block the attack as a different laugh this time echoed around them once again.

"Why does he keep laughing?"

~#~#~

Izzy stared down at the screen, he frowns and pushes himself up "What the? That's a different laugh to the other one!"

Suddenly Tentomon popped up on the screen "There's a message from T.K and Kari there going in to back up Tai and Matt!"

"Alright fine…just make sure to tell them to be careful and tell them…there's a very strong posterity it's a trap!"

~#~#~

Kari whimpered. Her brown locks fluttered around her as she floated through the dater system "Oh Tai, please be safe.."

"Don't worry Kari!" Called another voice from next to her, turning she saw T.K and Patamon "It will be fine.."

"Will make it there in time!" Patamon smiled, his small legs wiggled as Kari nodded hopefully.

Gatomon growled, her ears fluttered, her paws twitched "Guys, we better hurry!"

"Remember everyone it could be a trap!"

~#~#~

"Beeep!"

"Man who's calling me now!" Daisuke grumbled pulling out his phone, though the whole day he had gotten 5 calls from Spain-Zoe, 3 from France apparently Koji and Koichi had gone to visit their grandparents, 2 from J.P and Tommy, well still waiting but it wouldn't be long. All wanting to know about their photos on the internet, well at least Jun understands, he had only had one call. She had agreed to stay with Takuya at the hospital making sure no digimon try to attack him.

"Hello?"

"Daisuke listen, T.K and Kari have gone to try and help Tai and Matt and now we're two digi-destin short it's even more important for you and Ken to grab the rest of Kuramon" Izzy's voice floated out, before hanging up.

Veemon gasped, he looks up at the screen, he points up "Daisuke….Look at that!" Daisuke saw the two angel digimon on the scream turning around he ran to someone on a laptop.

"Please sir can I use your laptop?" Daisuke asked after a while, the men let him use it.

"Yolei, I need your help!"

~#~#~

Kari looks around, her light eyes shined with worry "Where are they Angewomon, I do see them!"

"We'll find them Kari" Angewomon said, her fluffy white wings patted in the air as she moved faster.

Angemon turned his head and looked down another dater stream "Maybe we should have taken a left at the search engine!"

"I told you to stop and ask for derisions…oh just like a man" Angewomon rolled her eyes and tilted her head to the side.

Kari giggled a little, her amber like hair fluttered before she looked up and gasped loudly "Wait there they are!"

Diaboromon hissed, he eyed the humans and their digimon before throwing a huge ball of fire at them "I….DON'T…..WANT….YOU…..Web Rocker!"

"MATT"

"TAI"

"WE'RE HERE"

Matt turned around, he gasped as he saw his brother "T.K"

"Kari" Tai yelled, but gasped as both Angel digimon was almost hit.

Tai growled, he turned his head a little and gasped when all the Kuramon began to leave to the real world, every single one "All these Kuramon are draining our digimon's power, Diaboromon is turning Angewomon, Angemon and Omnimon into sitting ducks!"

"NOT SO FAST" Yelled a familiar voice, it echoed around them.

Kari gasped, she looks up, her dark eyes widen "Yolei.."

"Yolei You did it!" Daisuke voice bounced around after the girls.

"Perfecto!" Yolei laughed gleefully.

Diaboromon twitched, his red eyes flashed brightly "GRR…warrior of earth!"

Angemon turned, his pure white feathers fluttered as he moved "Let's get him Omnimon!"

"Right get ready, Omnimon!" Angewomon spoke, she glowed a light pink color.

"One...Two…Three!" Both Angel digimon charged at the dark ball, they attacked the shell and watched as it cracked revealing Diaboromon inside.

"Tai!"

Tai grinned, he leaned back as Ornismon leaped forward, throwing his sword straight through the digimon's head "I got it"

"Matt?"

Matt smirked when Ornismon leaps away, he rises his gun and shots him "Right!"

Kari smiled, she watched as data looped around what once was Diaboromon, before gasping "What?"

"The parts of Kuramon data are leaving the internet…but where are they going?" Tai gasped, looking up and the dater loops switched into streams and exited.

"Now what's happening?" T.K pouted, his eyes narrowed when their digimon flickered in and out of existed.

"Oh no, our link up to the internet is being disconnects!"

"You mean, we can't get out?"

"Don't worry Kari we'll find a way…leave it to us!"

~#~#~

Daisuke tilted his head, his ruby eyes flashes as suddenly phones around him began to ring, he gasped as Kuramon leaped from the screens.

"What are they all doing out here?" Ken wondered, watching as more poeple answered their phones, before crying when a jell like digimon appeared.

Veemon jumped over a few Kuramon, he growled and rubbed his head "Daisuke we need to get these guys under control!"

"Kuramon regroup at the revile point!"

The red-head froze, his arms twitched and he stared wide eye "T-That voice.." Daisuke gasped, he looked around himself in confusion "I know that voice….and it's not Diaboromon"

Ken blinked, he tilted his own head and looked at his friend "Huh what?"

"B-But it's impossible!" Daisuke gasp shaking his head "Come on!"

"W-Wait up!"

Suddenly the two stopped and looked around for their digimon. Daisuke pouted when he couldn't spot his little blue friend.

"DAISUKE!"

"KEN!"

Daisuke turned his head, his eyes widen and he stepped forward just in time to see the two digimon being carried along.

"V-Veemon...W-Wormmon.."

~#~#~

"KNCOK"

"Um who's there?" Izzy asked getting up and turning to the door

"Hey-hey start the party!" A brown head girl giggled as she twilled in

"Oh it's only you Mimi" Izzy said sitting back down

Mimi pouted, her eyes flashes brightly as she grumpled softly"Nice welcome…No 'MIMI' _so nice to have you home_"

"Hi Mimi…how are you?" Izzy sighed, his orange hair flutters as he tilts his head to the side.

Mimi grinned brightly, she hums and twrils around "Oh I'm fine"

"This Diaboromon is really smart at first I thought he was simple into pain like the first Diaboromon but emailing those Kuramon was amazing" Izzy said hand chin, the boy turned and sat down softly and stared blankly at the computer screen.

The dark head girl walks towards a fan and leans forward, she hums more and purrs at the feeling across her face"What do you mean Izzy?"

"You see it would be two hard for Diaboromon to enter the real world because it's too much dater for a computer to upload, but the Kuramon are just simple files, they can load thought emails ad text messages, Diaboromon know that if he gets defeated the Kuramon's data will still be loaded and once together in the real world can make Diaboromon once again…..Its great plan…very cunning almost like…" Izzy suddenly trailed off eyes widen

"What's wrong?" Mimi pouted, looking up at the boy.

"I-I don't think this is Diaboromon….What if this isn't Diaboromon what if a another digimon is using his dater…A digimon from Daisuke past!…..Mimi we need to get in contacted with the others" Izzy asked, he turned around to the computer and began to type at an uncontrollable rate.

~#~#~

Daisuke turned his head, the phone attached to his ear "Sorry Yolei me and Ken are stuck in traffic, where are you?"

"At the heaver…." Yolei answered softly, her voice fluttered into the boys ear.

"Yolei!" called a voice looking the purple head saw Cody running over to her.

The purple head girl tilts her head "Cody's just got here, you won't believe what's going on down here, there millions of Kuramon…Hurry up and get down here!"

"We're on our way..." Daisuke mumbled softly, his voice pitched a little as he spoke.

Hawkmon gasped, he stared as Kuramon began to float into the air "Whaaa….Yolei!"

"Yolei what's going? Yolei?" Daisuke cried though the phone.

"T-There…digi-voleing…into Diaboromon" Yolei gasped, panic clearly heard in her soft voice.

"Maybe not!" Cody said as the Kuramon turned into a large white egg, the short head boy stared blankly at the egg.

Yolei stared up at the egg, she pouted a little "It's a digi-egg.."

"A big one…which means a big digimon inside" Cody said when suddenly everyone heard a loud crack and a spider like digimon came out "it's hatched" when a bright white beam shoot pasted the digimon once the light dimmed Tai, Matt and the others were on the ground while Omnimon stand in front of the digimon.

"We're of the internet.." Tai said getting up, he grinned brightly as his brown hair fluttered in the air.

~#~#~

Izzy's eyes widen, he stared at the screen in disbelief "I've never seen a digimon this big!"

"Is there anything you can do?" Mimi gasped sadly, her eyes sadden and she tilted her head a little.

Izzy gasped typing on his computer before turning to his phone "There's too much data, at this size we can't even return it to the internet!"

"Daisuke come on pick up…pick up!"

~#~#~

"Yolei?" He asked thought the phone, ruffling his red-locks a little.

"The digi-egg hatched, Tai and the others are back, but we need everyone together to fight this thing…Hurry" Yolei cried on the phone, Daisuke groaned and whipped his forehead, his right eye twitching a little "We're Hurrying!"

Daisuke groaned, he rushed after the other boy "Ken wait up, I'm total wiped out I think I need a time out"

"At this rant you'll never be able to steal the soccer ball from me" Ken joked, glancing at the boy and chuckled at the annoyed expression.

"Oh yeah!"

~#~#~

"Destiny Destroyer" yelled Diaboromon a bright orange ball appeared in his mouth and blasted it at Omnimon.

Omnimon ducked, he held out his cannon hand "Supreme Cannon!" he growled as shot at Diaboromon until the spider digimon disappeared in black smoke "That should do it!"

"GRR"

Omnimon gasped, his eyes widen "What?!"

"Destiny Destroyer!" Suddenly an orange ball of five shoot at Omnimon, hitting him dead in the center.

"I don't remember seeing this on my computer.." somebody mumbled softly as Veemon and Wormmon ran up to a bar and claimed on it, they both gazed over and whimpered at what they were seeing.

"Daisuke hurry!"

~#~#~

"I don't think I can make it Ken, I spend" Daisuke panted, sweat running down his face.

Ken tilted his head, he looked back at the boy and growled lightly "Don't give me that, you've been in taught places before but you've always dig deep enough and came up with something so start digging!" He hissed as suddenly a certain boy on a bike zoomed past him.

"Joe?" Daisuke gasped, blinking at the boy "Err is that Joe on a Bike?"

"uh-hu" Ken nodded as Joe skidded to a stop fell straight of the bike.

"Izzy told me you were heading to the Haber on foot, so I brought this! " Joe said proudly pointing to the bike..

Daisuke flinched a little, he ruffled the back of his hair "Um that's real nice and all but there's two of us and well one bike!"

Joe stared before pouting, he suddenly noticed a girl on a bike "oh…..hay can we brow your bike!"

"BEEP"

"Huh?…..no way Izzy's been calling me for hours" Daisuke gasped flipping it open, his eyes widen "He...He might be controlled.."

~#~#~

Omnimon flow across the water dodging the attack when he slashed his sword right into Diaboromon's nose then used his cannon and shoved it into his mouth and began to shoot only to have Diaboromon blasted it back at him sending the digimon far away.

"OMNIMON!"

~#~#~

"There it is" Ken said as him and Daisuke finally got to the Haber and claimed up on a few rocks and saw Omnimon down.

"Omnimon" Daisuke gasped, his eyes widen with shock.

"Daisuke"

"Ken"

"Huh?" both boys turned and gaped

"Veemon"

"Wormmon" before both boys jumped down and began to ran over to them

"It's over!" Ken said picking up Wormmon, the boy looked up, he pouts a little and looks at Daisuke "Now what?"

Daisuke blinks, his eyes flashes a little and turns to look at the digimon, his eyes lowers to Omnimon "…I don't know…"

~#~#~

The short red-head girl sighs, she gently brushes Takuya's locks "Otouto-san. Please wake up soon.." She whispered gently, turning her head, she smiled happily at the nurse who walked in, holding a trey.

"Ah. Jun-san. Have you seen the news. Monsters down by the cost." She chuckled, placing the trey down in front of the girl.

Jun looks at the food and giggles "News?" She asks and watches as the woman nods and switches the television on, the red-head's eyes widen at the monsters.

"Omnimon."

The nurse blinks and looks at her, she tilts her head "Omnimon? Is that a game you kids play to day?"

Blushing brightly, the girl shakes her head nervously "…Y-Yeah. Something like that.." She mumbled, twirling her fingers together.

Chuckling, the small dark head nurse smiles and turns "I'll be back later to check on him." She hums, swinging her arms as she slipped out the room.

Jun stared before turning her to look at the screen, she whimpered and pushes herself up. She walks towards it and turns to gaze out the window "Daisuke.." She mumbled softly when suddenly a loud buzzing echoed around the room.

"What.." The girl blinks her bright eyes, she turns her body and walks towards the desk next to the sleeping boy. Jun gently lifts up two flashing and beeping objects, her eyes shifts between them.

"…Rainmon…?…Agunimon…?…"

Suddenly the girl lets out a small gasp, her eyes widen "…."

~#~#~

Daisuke skidded over a small hill, he almost fell over since the grass was wet. Ken rushed after him, Wormon in his arms, the digimon looked around, his big eyes flashing in the light.

Veemon leaps over and giggles as he slides down before looking up "Hi." He smiled at Kari who smiled sadly and patted him on the head.

The brunette looks up just as the red-head catches her eye "Daisuke!" She cried, causing the others around her to turn and almost sigh in relief at the boy.

Daisuke grunted and slipped straight down, he grumbled and look up at the girl "Sorry we're late.."

Kari smiled and suddenly hugged the boy tightly. Daisuke blinks a little awkward.

Tai watches the two, his eye twitches as he places his hands into his pockets and grumbles just as Matt suddenly dodged him in the side "You can't say anything. Just imagine what Daisuke must be thinking everytime you and Jun shacks up." Just at the words, Tai looked down a small blush covered his cheeks.

Daisuke tilts his head and gently pats the girl on the back. Kari smiled and sniffed, she pulls back and pushes herself up "Thanks."

"…No problem.." The red-head mumbled as Ken looks up at the digimon.

"Is that Diaboromon?" He asked a little, Wormmon wiggled and sniffed.

Daisuke turned, he stared at the digimon and tilted his head again "I don't know."

_**"Warrior of Earth. Finally."**_

The red-head froze at the mixed voice of a female and male, his eyes widen and he shook a little. Tai noticed and tilts his own head "Daisuke. Are you okay?"

The boy shakes his head "T-That voice…I-Inpossible..It just c-can't be.."

_**"I can ensure you Warrior of Earth. It is very possible.."**_

Kari pouts, she turns to the boy and gently places her hand onto the boys shoulder "Daisuke. Who is that?"

Daisuke looks up, his eyes flashes brightly, "Murmukusmon!"

_**"Very clever. Should've guessed you would figure it out. You or the Warrior of light of course."**_ Just as those words echoed out, the huge spider like digimon began to glow, dater looped around it's thin body "_**Diaboromon…Slide Evolution…Diaboro-Murmukusmon!"**_

Everyone gasped, their eyes widen. In the place of the digimon stood, high and mighty digimon on two legs. The digimon had large beefy, purple arm, a golden ring wrapped around his neck. In fact the digimon looked exactly like Murmukusmon, only white with red strips down it's hips, the only different thing was that the digimon had 8 long white spider like arms sticking out of it's back.

_**"Impressed Warrior of Earth? Just with a little data of Diaboromon, I was able to alter him. Turn him into me, I absorbed him. He became me and I became him. Just think. What would happen when I have all the Legendary Warriors data?"**_

Daisuke flinched as the digimon began to laugh, its laughter sent shivers down his spin. His hand clenched together. He didn't know what to do. Their digimon now was no match to this new digimon. Suddenly he felt tugging on his shirt, the boy looked down at Veemon who stared up with wide eyes "What do we Daisuke?"

"…I…I don't know.."

Veemon sniffed and looked down "So..This is it.." He mumbled softly, smiling sadly when Gatomon hugged him softly.

The red-head bite his bottom lip, would should he do. Letting out a chocked like sound, the boy felt his stomach tighten with guilt. He had nothing. Nothing at all.

"Peeep!"

Blinking, Daisuke suddenly felt something running up and down his leg, tilting his head, the red-head pulled an object out of his pocket. He stared blankly at the flashing screen, it roared in his hand, vibrating and screaming.

"What's wrong Cielemon?"

~#~#~#~

Jun whimpered a little, she rushed down the road, her light blue coat fluttered around her as she ran. She turned her head and skidded around a corner, her hands ran over the bricks almost slicing her fingers.

In her other hand was a baby blue, white and dark blue object, it buzzed around in her hand as she ran, biting hard on her lip, the girl looks up at the dark and cold sky.

Suddenly her right ankle twisted and she slipped over, right into a puddle, two objects slid across the rocks. Letting out a whimper, she sniffed and hiccupped, her ruby eyes looked up at them and whimpered. She stared at them, flashing a little, she stared for a while before slowly picking them up.

Jun moved onto her knees and sniffed, her eyes teared up and she hiccupped once more, her eyes closed, not noticing a tear slid over her cheek, hitting the screen softly.

It was silent and quite as more tears slid onto the screen, making it glow a bright blue color when suddenly a ring of blue light shined brightly, it erupted up.

"_Don't cry…I'll protect you…!"_

Jun gasped, her teary eyes widen and she let out a soft hiccup before she smiled softly, her eyes closed a little "..I understand.."

~#~#~

A soft cheer erupted around a small room, a short brown head boy grinned widely and fist pumped in the air. He let out another cry "Alright! I won!" He cheered louder then before.

The tall brunette next to him groaned, his head rolled forward "Aww Man! Not again." The boy groaned, listening to the younger boy cheer loudly, he glared lightly down at the game controller in his hands as if it was all it's fault.

"Yutaka! Tommy! Dinner!"

Yutaka looks up, his eyes glows "Okay!" He calls and looks at his brother, who had began to put the PlayStation away, he watched the boy's every action. Ever since the boy disappeared that day, a couple of years ago, the boy had been different. At first he thought the boy was making everything up, he was playing a stupid prank when one day he decided to follow him. His younger brother lead him to the familiar park where a small group of kids stood waiting.

The boy thought they we're bullies. Going to take his money, he was ready to defend his younger brother when a young boy rushed forward and hugged him, Tommy looked so happy, he had never seen the boy smile so wide before.

The youngest boy was a red-head boy, he had spiky hair and glowing red eyes, his skin was pale and he was dressed in a simple red and white striped shirt with black jean like shorts. The boy treated his brother like a friend, it surprised him greatly.

The next child Yutaka saw was a taller boy who looked a lot like the younger boy. He had cropped red hair, hidden underneath a green hat that had goggles over it, his clothes consisted of a yellow shirt, red unbutton t-shirt and long green jeans. The boy grinned at the two younger boys, he acted like Tommy's older brother, Tommy held great respected for the boy. Yutaka felt great jealousy for the boy.

A young girl stood between two identical boys. The girl had short red hair, it almost touched her shoulder blades, it too was in a cropped like style. Her eyes glowed warmly with happiness as she hugged Tommy and told him something that made him laugh loudly. The two identical boys, wasn't as identical as he thought. As he looked at them, the more he could tell the difference. One had longer raven hair in a pony-tail while the other had short messy, bed like hair. Both had gentle eyes, but one pair looked a little darker.

There was another young girl with long golden hair that had giggled and moved to hug his brother next, she had this pale pink look going on. A strange cat like hat, body warmer and a skirt. She reminded him of a spunky girl. The last was slightly bigger than the rest, he wore a all in one, that looked like it used to fit, but no he was too small for it. It made him think that maybe the kid was overweight, but he had suddenly lost a lot of weight.

Sighing, the boy had followed the group around. They had gone out for lunch, went to a fair, even went to the movies before he noticed that they actually did care about him. They listened to him, listened to his opinions. They were his friends and Tommy was their friend.

Yutaka had decided that something big had happen to his brother and that he had really and truly changed.

" Oniisan?" Looking up Yutaka blinked at his younger brothers face "Oniisan? Aren't you coming?"

Yutaka stared before he smiled and suddenly ruffled his younger brother's locks. Tommy let out a soft sound before he smiled warmly "Let's go shrimp."

Pouting, Tommy puffed out his cheeks "I'm no shrimp." He cried, running after his brother.

The young, brown head boy smiled as he poured him and his brother drinks, he titled his head back, listening to his father talk about his day. Once the two glasses were filled, he turned and past one to his brother, he grinned widely when he said 'Thank you'

Tommy walked a couple of steps, his own glass in his hand, tipped to his mouth. His eyes swiped back at his parents, his eyes half lidded.

"Hey! There's monsters." His brother said called, blinking, Tommy walked a couple of steps out and tilted his head.

His mother gasped and covered her mouth "Again? We moved here for a reason." She whimpered.

Tommy glanced at his plate, he felt a little guilty for it was his fault they had moved. Sighing, he looked at the television "Digimon." He gasped softly.

Suddenly he felt a chill go up his back, his boy trembled like snow had been thrown at his back, letting out a soft gasp the boy spun around and rushed towards his room, ignoring the confused calls of his family.

Shutting the door behind him, Tommy leaped onto his bed and pulled his D-Tector out from underneath his pillow. His eyes widen as the object roared to live, it shook and screamed loudly, so loudly that he was worried his family might come in to see what's wrong.

_"We need to help!"_

Tommy gasped at voice, his eyes clenched closed as a ring of grey erupted from around him. Nodding his head a little, Tommy slowly opened his eyes "I understand.."

"_**Sprit Execute ICE!**_"

~#~#~

"Jelly-Fish!" A small blonde head girl giggled, she wobbled across the wooden floor. Her small plum arms wiggled around as she moved "Jelly! Jelly! Jelly-Fish!"

Sighing, a taller blonde head girl watched the young one. Her short hair, curled and framed her shoulders. Her blue eyes flashed as she tilted her head to the side, watching the young girl once more "Mio-chan. No Jelly-Fish."

Mio gasped, she looked up at the girl with teary blonde eyes "Jelly-Fish! Jelly-Fish!" She cried loudly, clapping her hands together as the blonde picked up the small jelly-like digimon.

"I'm still glad I don't have a younger sibling." The woman sighed together self, watching her younger cousin when suddenly a hand slapped her on top of her head.

Turning her head, the girl laughed nervously as she stared at a tall blonde head boy "Not that your younger sister isn't adorable."

The boy rolled his eyes and walked towards the young blonde, he leaned down and picked up the wobbling child "Don't worry. I sometimes wished I was an only child."

"Akiro!" The girl gasped loudly, making Mio giggle, clapping her small hands together.

Akiro rolls his eyes again "Zoe!" He mocked her voice. His eyes slipped towards the jelly-like creature in her hands "So that's a digimon?"

Zoe blinks, she looks down at the digimon who looked back up with its large, innocent eye "Yup!" She smiled and walked towards the laptop on the table "I just need to re-send it."

"Re-send it?" Akiro asked, tilting his head. He followed his cousin, Mio suddenly dropped her head, showing that she was tried and want to sleep.

The golden head girl looked back and smiled "Yeah. I just need to attach the laptop to my D-Tector and then I can just send it back to the digital world."

Akiro tilted his head, he watched as the girl began to set it. Zoe stood up and watched as a window popped up "Okay then. I can send this little guy through." She smiled and held the digimon up, it wiggled in her hands before it was suddenly sucked in.

"So. Can a human go thought?"

"No. The portal isn't bigger enough. A friend across the word sent it to me. Izzy's really smart and brave…" The girl sighed, her eyes half lidded as she thought about the bright red head boy.

Akiro watched the girl, his eye brawl raised "You like him?"

Suddenly Zoe squired, her pale face burned bright red "W-What? N-No!" She shrieked, shaking her head.

"Zoe like Izzy! Zoe like Izzy!" Mio giggled sleepily, her head rocking side to side.

Zoe gasped, she jumped up and stomped her foot "No Mio-chan. You're wrong!" She shrieked and groaned when the young child giggled louder.

Sighing in defeat, the golden head girl bopped her head down and pouted, her face a bright red color. Turning her slightly as sniffed when suddenly a loud peeping erupted from the object on the table. Blinking, the girl reached down and picked up her D-Tector, she stared at the flashing screen before yelping when suddenly a pink ring of light erupted around her, her blonde locks fluttered.

_"It is time for our wind to fight back!"_

Zoe blinks her blue eyes, she tilts her head and suddenly smiles "I understand.."

"_**Sprit Execute WIND!**_"

~#~#~#~

"Humm~ And now you just add salt!" A young boy smiled brightly, he held a cooking pan in his hand, he shifted the pan and added salt in, strewing the food around inside.

Turning back, the boy breathed softly, he was dressed in a cotton white, chef like shirt with white and blue stripped pants. The boy breaths softly once more and turned his head, he quickly began to dish the food out, he glanced back at the woman watching him with narrowed eyes.

The young boy had messy, spiked brown hair hidden underneath a chef like hat. The boy then moved towards a bowl of golden liquid, taking a clean spoon, he teased it and smiled "Delicious." He hummed, cheeks flushed as he splashed the liquid across the food, he then cleaned the marks off the pure white bowl and twisted it around to the woman.

"Finished?" The woman asked, her eyes looked at the bowl and back to the boy.

The boy breathed and nodded. The woman tilted her head "Are you happy with it?"

Looking at the food, the boy tilted his head and thought for a few seconds "I could do a little better, but I'm pretty glad with what I have.."

The woman nods and turns her head "Alright then. Wait outside with the others."

"Okay." The boy nodded and quickly left the room.

He leaned against the wall and breathed softly, whipping the sweat from his forehead when suddenly a hand pressed against his shoulder "J.P? Are you alright?"

Jumping, J.P looks up and smiles "I'm fine. Haru-chan. Just nervous."

The young girl smiled, she had long brown hair in a pony-tail, dressed in exactly the same clothing as the boy. Nodding her head, Haru giggled "Well. At least it's done now."

"Yeah." J.P sighed once more and walked to the chairs, he sat down next to a dark head boy.

The boy glanced at him "You okay?"

J.P laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head "Fine. I think it went well, what about you Fuko-san?"

The boy snorted and sighed "It went great actually. I'm definitely getting though."

J.P raised an eye brawl and leaned back "Such a snob.." He thought turning his head around to watch as Haru sat down next to him, she sighed. She was really nervous. Smiling softly and warmly, J.P gently patted her on the back "You'll do fine."

Haru grinned, her cheeks flushed "Thanks. I really hope you've got though J.P you were amazing."

"Aww. Your making me blush!"

Giggling Haru turned her attention to the door suddenly a piece of paper appeared on the window, three names listed one crossed out "Well. Here it is."

"Yeah.." J.P nodded in agreement as the three stood and walked towards it. He eyed the paper.

Fuko

J.P

Haru

Sighing in releif, the boy smiled before looking at Haru with a sad smile "I'm sorry Haru.."

The girl tilted her head "It's alright J.P" She hummed and hugged the boy tightly "Do me favor and beat Fuko."

J.P chuckled and nodded "I will." He whispered back and watched as the girl leaved. He looked back and rolled his eyes as he noticed Fuko had leaved already "Snob!"

Sighing, J.P rolled his shoulder and moved to leave when suddenly a loud ring erupted from his locker. Walking towards it, he tugged the door open and pulled out a familiar object "My D-Tector?" He mumbled and jumped when the small object roared to live, shaking his hand.

_"Thunder is finally called upon once again, friend."_

J.P stared wide eye and pouted "I wish you'd stop using poetry.." He mumbled but smiled warmly "But I do understand.."

"_**Sprit Execute**__**THUNDER!**_"

~#~#~

"HIYAH!"

A short head, short raven head boy leaned against the wall, he watched as his twin practice kendo with their grandfather. His grandfather throw his weapon thought the air making his twin duck underneath the out stretched arm.

His twin spun around the older man and slammed his weapon down, defeating the older man who chuckled and looked back at him "Well done Koji. You have improved very well." He smiled, pushing himself up.

Kouji smiled and bowed in respect "Thank you Sensei."

The older man laughed, he turned his attention to the other boy "How about Koichi. What a lesson?"

Koichi smiled and shakes his head before speaking politely "No thank you. I don't think kendo is my cup of tea." He smiled softly, bowing.

The older man nodded his head and turned his gaze back to the older twin "Alright then. Tomorrow 5pm once more."

"Yes Sensei."

Nodding his head, the two watched as the older man leaved the room. Koji turned to look at his twin, he smiled and walked towards him "You know. Kendo could do wonders."

Koichi shakes his head again "It's your thing. Not mine. I prefer books, scrolls, things like that."

"Book worm."

Koichi smiled warmly and shrugged "Go get changed Koji. I want burgers." He mumbled, watching as his twin chuckles and left the room for the changing rooms. Koichi sighs and leans back against the wall, he hums and looks up shyly.

The boy began to slowly rock on the balls of his feet, his eyes half lid when suddenly he noticed the shadows around him dance a little. Blinking, the boy pushes himself up and walks towards his bag, he tugs out an familiar looking object which roared into live when he touched it "What?" He wondered before gasping when a ring of black light erupted around him.

"_Darkness needs to be confronted once more!"_

Blinking a little, Koichi titled his head and smiled "I understand.." He mumbled softly, not noticing the door behind him open.

"Understand what?"

Looking back at his twin, Koichi smiled and held out his twins D-Tector. Koji pouted in confusion and walked towards him, he touched object and when his fingers brushed against it, making it roar to live. Koichi almost dropped the object but Koichi grabbed it.

Koichi smiled, he watched a bright white light erupted around his twin, making his long raven hair fluttered around.

"_The light has been weakened. It needs to be power-booed once more!"_

Koji blinks, he raises his eyes to look at his twin and sighs "Okay.." He mumbled softly "I understand now.."

Koichi laughs and ruffles the boys hair, making said boy pout and swipe his hand away.

" _**Sprit Execute LIGHT, DARKNESS!"**_

_~#~#~_

Jun rushed ahead, she ducked behind a couple of people. Her short red hair fluttered and she slipped past them. Her eyes swept across the sea-cost before turning to see two digimon, one that looked defeated while other looked like it was mocking something.

Gulping, Jun leaped down of a rock and rushed around a building, she skidded into the forest and faintly saw a small group of people. She sighed in relief "Daisuke!" She called, making the group jump and turn around.

Daisuek gasped and stepped forward "Jun? What's going on. Why are you here? What about-"

Jun shrugged the boy off "He's fine." She smiled and ruffled the younger boy's hair "We have a plan."

"A plan?" He mumbled softly, looking up at his sister "What plan?"

Jun smiled brightly, she held up her D-Tector and winked "A Legendary Plan!"

Daisuke stared, his eyes glowed before he smiled brightly "Okay. What do I do?"

The girl grinned, she turned her body a little and smirked "Just. When I say so, hold you D-Tector up and you'll know."

Daisuke tilted his head, he tugged out his D-Tector and stared down at the object in his pale hand and nodded, his eyes on fire.

Smiling, Jun turned her head. She looked at the new digitisations before smiled more, her cheeks turning a light red color "T-Tai-kun. I need your help."

The bushy brown head boy blinks, he nods his head and step forward "Okay. What do I do?"

Jun smiled brightly, she tilted her body to the side and plucks her hand into her pocket and after a while she tugs out a very-very familiar object.

Seeing said object, Daisuke gasp "T-That's.."

"I know. But it's the only way."

Turning back to Tai, Jun breaths softly and holding the object out "You're the closest thing to fire we have. So I'm hoping you'll be able to use this." She mumbled, watching as the boy tilts his head and picks it up, it felt warm in his hand and heavy, he looked back up at his friend in confusion "It's called a D-Tector. It holds something very special. Just hold it up and call out Sprit Execute Fire!"

Tai nodded, he turned his body around and shakily holds the object up "_**Sprit Execute Fire!**_" It was quite and silent, Tai was about lower his arms, feeling quite dum when suddenly a ring of red light circled him and erupted from the ground.

"_Thank you for spreading the flames."_

Jun smiled and let out a soft sound, she turned her body and breaths "_**Sprit Execute Water!**_" She calls as a ring of bright blue light circled her, suddenly she tripped back but a certain blonde caught her "Whoa…Rainmon has some kick…T-Thanks Matt.."

Matt chuckled "No problem." He smiled looked up in amazement when Daisuke's D-Tector began to peep. He allowed Tai to wrap his arm around Jun's waist and gently pull her up, asking softly if she was alright to which the girl replied with a nod.

The young boy turned to Ken and grinned "You ready for some Legendary power?"

The boy chuckled and nodded, holding out his digivice.

"Ready Veemon?"

"Lets Go Wormmon!"

"YEAH!"

Everyone watched in amazement as the two boys held the digivice opposite. Suddenly different colored lights lit up the sky. Daisuke gasped and smiled brightly as the light landed around him, creating see-though figures of some familiar friends. They all stood around him and Ken.

The blue sea fairy turned to look over her shoulder, she smiled brightly and winked "Sorry about the power blast Jun!" She called and giggled when the girl waved as a 'no worry' her bright eyes slid onto the boy next to her and laughed "So that's the Taichi you talk about in your diary?"

Jun turned a bright red color "W-What? You r-read my diary?"

Rainmon only winked and turned back around "Just a peep!"

"Execute! Unity DNA Spirit Evolution!"

Suddenly loops and loops of data wrapped around Veemon and Wormon. They bothed glowed brightly at the warriors standing around suddenly leaped into the air, the glowed brightly and leaped into the data after turning into their elements.

"VEEMON! DIGIVOLE TOOOOOO….!"

"WORMON DIGIVOLE TOOOO…..!"

Once the data faded away, there in their place stood a large digimon. It glowed brightly, the digimon reminded the red-head sibling of Susanoomon, only it had wings and the colours were simply a bright blue and green colour with large claws.

"_**Mega SusanVelesmon! The Guardian of Boundaries!" **_

Gatomon purred, she walked forward, her eyes twitching "Is that the coolest thing you've ever seen or what?" She asked smugly.

Mega SusanVelesmon growls, he leaps into the air. The wind rushed around him as he fly into the air, he pulled out his claws and charged at Diaboro-Murmukusmon, he suddenly uses his claws to slice and stab everything "Celestial Blade!"

Diaboro-Murmukusmon hisses as the attacks ripped into his body, he growls and skids back and shots a ball of fire up at Mega SusanVelesmon, sending him away a couple of yards. Said digimon hissed and leaps back, he suddenly holding out his arm high in the air coursing a incessant bolts of lightning erupted from the sky, his eyes narrowed at the digimon bellow him and he swiped his arm forward sending the lighting at the digimon "Thunder Claw!" When suddenly Diaboro-Murmukusmon short out another 'Destiny Destroyer' freezing the other in pain.

"..Mega SusanVelesmon.." Ken gasped, looking to the side and sniffed "It's…It's no use…we _still _can't beat him.."

Daisuke looks at him and shakes his head "You can't say that. We've always fought with all our strange before. We can't quite now and we've always won before. SO we can't give up now!"

"Yeah!" Ken nodded agreement when suddenly the fallen Omnimon raised from the ground, glowing brightly.

Agumon erupted around everyone "That's right. We've never give up before!" He called followed by Gabumon's voice "And we're not going to give up now either. We'll never let you guys down!" He growled as the light erupted towards Mega SusanVelesmon, their light transformed into swords making Agumon and Gabumon fall to the ground.

"Agumon." Tai called as him and Jun rushed towards him.

"Gabumon!" Matt called, leaning down to his digimon and gently petted him on the head.

The sword appeared in front Mega SusanVelesmon who smirked and gently grabbed the sliver sword "We feel the power…of _**everyone!**_" He yelled, he flashed a golden colour before his wings stretched out and charged at Diaboro-Murmukusmon, slashing him straight through the stomach.

Diaboro-Murmukusmon yelled as data looped around him, he glowed brightly as he began to be deleted "NO! I WAS CLOSE. SO DAMN CLOSE!" He hissed.

~#~#~

"Kuramon.." Yolei blinks, watching as Diaboro-Murmukusmon's data transformed into many and many different Kuramon.

Cody blinks "Then they will just turn back into another digi-egg.." He whispered, lowing his eyes onto Yoite's computer "That's it. The trash! If we can delete them, then he can't came back! We'll use our mobile phones."

Yolei grinned, she turned to look at the boy "Profecto!"

Suddenly a loud song echoed around the air, it rumbled around, it danced out.

"_**It is time!" **_

"Lady Ophanimon?" Daisuke and Jun muttered looking around as the song grow stronger, suddenly their D-Tectors ringed. Looking at the object, the two gasped and held them out causing blue and green light to glow attracting the Kuramon.

"_**I've opened the portals. Use them well digidestined!"**_

Jun gasped, she turned her head "Tai. Use the D-Tector."

"D-Tector?" Tai mumbled softly, looking at the object before holding it out and just like the other two, it began to glow red, causing the Kuramon to rush towards them. The ones around them blinks and held out their phones, they gasped when the screens glowed bright colors, some pink of the wind, some grey of the ice, others yellow of thunder, each color attracting the Kuramon, sucking the digimon in and deleting them.

Once everything fade away, Daisuke lowered his D-Tector and smiled "Thank you…Lady Ophanimon…I'm glad you haven't given up on us.."

"Dasiuke!" Looking up, the red-head grinned, he catches his little excited partner in his arms "You did it|!"

Tai chuckled at the two, he slowly turned to look at the short girl who looking at her D-Tector with a smile.

"So…You write about me in your diary?"

Jun blushed brightly and shakes her.

"You have no proof!" She mumbled before yelping when the boy suddenly circled his arms around her waist and twirled her around before pressing his lips against hers.

"Want to bet?"

"….Boys!.."

_**Note: Soooooooooooooooo! You like? Or you no like? I wanner know if it was good? **_

_**So. Should I add in that Digimon later on? **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hello. As you know, I'm Rolo-chan or Reilly. Whatever you like to call me ^^ **_

_**Anyway, I'm writing this note to let all my 'digi' fans know some information. Okay, so my digimon story is about Daisuke with an extremely personality disorder. Kind of. He has changed because something happening when he was young, effecting his beloved older siblings. One more than the other by ending up in hospital. **_

_**...I haven't decided on the couples. Honestly, I think one will go then I change my mind. The only couple I want to keep is Tai-Jun, and that is because I just adore the couple. So, suggestions are welcome. **_

_**Um. After reading through this story, I've noticed I haven't put as much detail into the earlier chapters. So I'm going to go back over it and add more in to make it look, well, like a real story. Um. My 'grammar and spelling' mistakes. Ah. I know-I know. (blush) I'm going to find a grammar/speller nut-beta to help me with that. I'm just having trouble finding a great beta who I can trust. **_

_**And, after reading a couple of stories with some interesting plots I've noticed a few have just re-wrote my story. Lol. Our dialog was exactly the same, haha, I don't mind, I would just like to know. Ah and too all the 'lovely' fans who kept messaging me about my stories plot being 'stolen'. I honestly don't mind^^ the only thing I'd like to know who. **_

_**Anyway, so that's it. Hm. Yeah. **_


End file.
